welcome to hogwarts kagome malfoy!
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: after kagome had to live through time. she was finally to her point of her life to where she is back in the corrent timeline and back home and about to start at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

_chapter 1_

* * *

kagome was born kagome malfoy twin sister to draco malfoy. she was sent away for muggle studies with their aunt. when she was about 14 years old that is when the rest of her life began. inuyasha hated the fact that his half brother cared for her. he started to harm her and the finally act he forced himself on her more than once after he put the cuff on her that was to cut all her powers off. once he was done with her she was turned over ot naraku where she spent five years sufering. he took the twins that inuyasha pupped her with and hoped they died. she just hoped someone found them. it seemed he did that with the three times he got her pupped. she didnt even know that her aunt and cousin and the person she thought was her grandfather died and was murdered by inuyasha. but in end she was branded with the cursed spider mark on her back. kagura and tsubaki helped her escape after thakeing the cuff off of her. that was when sesshomaru found ehr he took care of her lovlingly. he finally was able to do the blood bond with her. but in the end she had to have the powers of naraku since he mated her. he found her heirs and he made sure they are well taken care of. as a year went on the war finally ended the jewel was finally finished. she was blessed with the powers of the tenchi and the elements. her hair color was silver from the blood bond with sesshomaru but with pink in it. even her blood adoption to shippo didnt change much. but her eyes the one remained red to show she fed on human blood she did not care for animal blood and the other pink from being bonded with the jewel. but had to live through time and wait to merge back with time to be with her mother and father and brother again. time went on she was sent to death city where she met spirit she was lonely so she married him. she had two daughts and three sons with him. but their married failed since he was not able to keep it in his pants. but she was asked to bare lord deaths heir even though he was gay as the color pink. she introduced him to mayuri after she was bonded into to kuchiki clan and now had muramasa as a sword spirit. but she had a son and a daughter for lord death. as time went on she met a man named yuzuru souh and he kind charmed her but she never knew he was really the egyption god of knolege long sotry when it came down to that. . but she was forced to leave her son side but never ever stopped sneaking to see him. but his grandmother never knew about his twin brother shizuo. she never knew what was going on until later on. she also had to take her daughter place in the winter war. she was not going to let her daughter be taken. even though the espda fell for her while being there he died with the confession of love on his lips to her. and gifted her with his sword spirit. she adopted three children in her life. now here she is at the quidditch world cup with her father and twin brother who was over joyed that she was back in his life. and it seemed that severus snape is her soul mate from what sesshomaru had told her. so only albus and the most loyal to them was only knowing about their union and mating.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _Draco and Lucius paced back and forth they where waiting for kagome with sesshomaru come through the Floo. when they saw the green flamed as the two they waited for them to finally arrived. And good news about her soul mate. He was pleased that it was his olde friend. And knew they are perfect together. He just want them to get to know each other better like how he and his Cissy did. And that only took a short conversation and they where together he hope his old friend and his little princess would be the same way. His old friend deserved as much happiness like he and his wife has. And Albus agree'd with him in that matter. He he also know'd how possessive his friend is when it came to the thing's he knew where his and loved. They where so much alike in so many ways's. Now in the way's of the heart as well. He still hated Lilly for what she had done but he fought for the light for a free world. all he knew that is she just finished fighting a war and he was not told much on the m atter. Draco saw the state his twin sister was in she had bruises all over and she has stitch's. He was not pleased. His father as fury in his eyes as he did._

 _"Oh my little princess. Look what that fowl creature's done to my little princess." Cried Lucius,_

 _Narcissa came running into the room she was not told what had happened to her little girl. When she looked upon her daughter she had tears in her eyes. sesshomaru sighed and knew that they are just worried for his adopted sister. he was stilll not used to being around them just yet. but then again this was the time she was to merge back into time. all he was able to do was send a message to let them know what had happened. and the thing was that it was naraku came back somehow that was the war they all was fighing. she was able to be moved that is. but she will be blinded for a while well half blind but that was another story. but they still didnt know how he was brought back. muramasa and mercilago came through behind him the ever so faithful sword spirits. plus he knew the man named aizen was a adopted father to her. since ruikia was the one who was evil._

 _ **"OH NO MY LITTLE ANGEL!"** Cried Narcissa,_

 _Narcissa pushed her husband out of the way. They were demonic but it a few family's in the Wizarding world they where like them they were a rare breed. sesshomaru laid her down. while he put a arm up to let the two sword spirits know not to go near them right now. this was the itme for her parents and twin brother to worry about her. but then again she hasnt seemed them over a few hungred years. but that was only for the jewel after it merged with her sul. but he shipped the blood so they had her powers as well. he shipped the tickets to arthur and he knew that they would be good friends with kagome._

 _"Mum I missed you." Cried kagome_

 _"I missed you as well." Cried Narcissa_

 _sesshoamru left after saying his the two sword spirits was lead to their chambers they would be able to check on their mistress off and on through out the night. As they all sat down for a evening meal kagome and her sword spirits. she had new cloths her mother and her was the same size so she planned ahead and knew her taste. but then again she was going to have to go shopping sooner or later. they woudl meet their grandchildren and greatgrand children later on. they saw her memories to knwo what she had to go through to get back with them they accepted her and loved her dearly still. after all those yers of worrying about them jusdging her._

 _"We are going to the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow princess." Said Lucius,_

 _kagome look up and rolled her pink and red eyes. She was like her mother she couldn't stand the sport she was more of a bookish person. but then again that was lead her to thoth well yuzura when she first met him. but then again there was alot of things she didnt know what the time. but for now she was still trying to figure out who in the world was stupid enough to bring back naraku from the dead. but then again she was just happy he was dead and gone. she just hoped who ever it was who brought him back from the dead was not going to do that no more. she sighed mercilago laid a hand on her shoulder to let her know that tamaki would be found and that he would be alive. they knew his grand mother was never going to live after this. plus being a banished goddess to a human form was going ot be easy since hades would do it for them._

 _"Oh here is our other guest for dinner." Said Narcissa_

 _Narcissa had the twinkle in her eye as she saw Severus walk in the Ministry had her down as his soul mate and they couldn't ask for anyone better. and sesshomaru seemed to approve of her soul mate. tehey are a perfect match when it came down to being togehter. Severus was invited to the Malfoy's for a meal and wondered why. When he walked into the room he saw angelic malfoy blonde hair with pink bangs but there was glasses over her eyes. and he didnt understand why she was shielding her eyes from. and there was two others sitting next to her. he didnt even know who they are._

 _"Welcome Severus," Said Lucius,_

 _Narcissa and Draco pushed him over to sit next to the angelic girl was blushing like there was tomorrow. muramasa and mercilago moved so they would be able to get to know each other. while kagome was blushing like mad. she didnt know what to do about this. and who this male was. but then again he was something that her parents knew so she would know that he was a good man. plus the pull was the soul mate pull. but then again that was something she knew all to well. she had to say he was a god in her eyes and she would never ask for anything more if he is her soul mate._

 _"May who this lovely lady be?" Asked Severus as he purred it out,_

 _"This is Draco twin sister kagome. and the two who jus tleft are her sword spirits." Said Narcissa,_

 _Severus spit his drank out after hearing that. He gawked in shock he never knew Draco was a freaking twin. And he had just undressed her with his eyes and flirted with her. He also noticed she was wounded and bruised with stitch's. he wondered what happened to her to make her look like this. but then again sword spirit that meant she had the powers of the death gods. while he watched the girl shift into her seat and knew she was feeling uncomfotable. but then agin he would be blessed to have her as his own. he felt the pull to her and he knew that she was something to him. but then again he just flirted with her in front of her father and sword spirits._

 _"I'm sorry old friend didn't mean to well flirt with your dear daughter." Purred Severus,_

 _Lucius placed his chin on her hands as Albus already sorted his daughter and was in the same house as the rest of the family. and he knew his daughter didnt need no more training for the spying since she had the best of the best of the training to be a spy. so if the dark lord comes back he knew for sure that she knew what she was able to do. plus she was already trained in the arts of mind reading and so on and so forth. but she needed to go back to hogwarts to make sure she had everything down. plus she would be good to be in the school so she was able to protect people she knew that would need it. plus he knew severus was going to be a good fatehr to the children she had._

 _"Well its quit already old friend no harm is done. But we all must be going to bed for the night so we be ready to go to the World Cup. But old friend I must talk to you." Said a amused Lucius._

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

 _kagome was reading Dan Brown's Inferno when she heard a knock on her door wonder who it was she marked her book. while severus wanted to come and speak to her. he had to calm himself down after what was showed to him. her life was one full of misery from the start of age 14. and she was a ledgend. but for now she needed to go and speak to her. she was his soul mate after all. and he would not let her go into hogwarts with out her being his wife and his bonded. he sighed and knocked ont he door that she was in. that sword spirit power was interesting to show his mistress her memories._

 _"Come in." Said kagome_

 _kagome's eyes went wide when she saw it was her Potion Master enter the room he had a bag with him as well. She was told by her father that he was her soul mate. But she didn't want someone forced to be with used goods. she smiled even though he was a blur to her. but she knew for sure he was someone who was going to be good for her. well she felt he was a good man. and one that would love her. but for now she was going to speak his peace and say what he needed to tell her. she smiled to him to let him know that she was happy to see him. but then again she wondered what he needed as well._

 _"Hello kagome. May I have a seat?" Asked Severus_

 _kagome only nodded as Severus sat next to her on her sofa she had the fire lit. He only eyes her up and down. she knew he was nervous abut something as she pushed some calm into him to make sure he was going to be ok. while severus sighed and knew that this was going to be not easy for him since he was not used to sharing things with other people. but this woman was his and only his. and he wanted to open up to her and let her know everything about him. so this was what he was going to do. he sighed and took a deep beath and knew that this was not going to be fun._

 _"Anything you need?" Asked kagome_

 _"No I wanted to get to know you that is all. I can start if you wish." Said Severus_

 _kagome only waved her hand waited for this man she was destined to be with she felt drawn to him. severus sighed she had so much grace that was to her family name. plus her status in royalty of the house of the moon. and being one of the noble woman to the kuchiki clan. severus took a deep breath and was trying to find a place to start. when he felt a hand on his only to see kagome there smiling at him. he smiled and patted her hand she was his sorce of comfort. and he knew that albus had some sort of a plan for her. and sadly he hated to know that he was even thinking on that._

 _"Well my name is Severus Tobias Snape. My life wasn't a good one before I came to Hogwarts. My father was a abusive jerk he abused me and my mother. My father also killed my mother in the end and killed himself afterwards. So I was left alone to fend for myself. But I was lucky to have money. But I am getting off topic. I had a friend when I was younger her name was Lilly Evens. I was in love with her at one time. When we went to Hogwarts that's when she met one James Potter. The one's known as the Marauders their name's where Remus Lupin. James Potter who was the leader, Sirius Black, and as well Peter Pettigrewl. They all bullied me and made feel like I was worthless and I was never loved. That was when you father and mother became my friends and protected me. But one day when they bullied me I was so embarrassed with everyone laughing at me from them making me float up side down and spelled my pants off. So with all the anger and humiliation I called Lilly a Mudblood. And when I tried to apologize to her she spat in my face, but enough about that. I'm also a professor in Hogwarts and I'm a bookish person. I could understand you would like someone more you type. I know I'm not a handsome man. And my past in all. I could understand you want to reject the soul mate bond. I always knew I would never be loved or have a woman to love me in return." Said Severus,_

 _kagome smiled she felt bad for him she felt his feelings. She touched his cheek to whip the tear away, severus leaned into her hand and knew that she was only comforting him. and this was something that he knew that she showed him everything about her. even though he knew about her already. once she was done showing him. Severus leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. He remembered he brought healing salves to heal the ugly markings that fool left on her body. even though he was told no one was able to save her from the one on her back. and he knew she had tried but he would love her even more. all her marking was her beauty as well._

 _"So your willingly to be with a man like me then?" Asked Severus,_

 _"Well why yes we were meant to be. And our feeling would grow in time." Said kagome_

 _Severus hugged the girl to him. Glad for the gift that Lucius blessed beyond him. He would protect his woman until the very end. And he had someone to spy with him well relationship wise. he knew he would have to meet his step children and step grandchidren. but for now he was happy. and after this was over with the healing they are going to be married. and that was something he wanted more than anything in the world. but for now he was going to be happy with the joy that was gifted tohim. he was no longer alone. well yeah he had his friends but he had someone to love now._

 _"Oh I would like to heal those marks on you. i know i cant heal the one on your back. but that makes you all the more lovely." Said Severus,_

 _kagome only nodded as she went over to the bed Severus stifled a groan when he saw her delicate body in her green silk p,j's, He started to rub the salve into her bruises and once he was done and looked at his work and smiled. he had to make sure to hold back the boner for the time being since they would do that after they do the wedding. and albus was the one who was going to do it. while he kissed her neck and knew that she was going to be a wild one when they are alone. but then again they could do thing here and and there in the school. but then again they are goin gto have to be careful on that one._

 _"Well I should be going to bed." Said Severus,_

 _"You know you could stay here if you would like it might help the nightmares." Whispered kagome feeling shy_

 _Severus only nodded he slipped out of his robes and to his boxers since that is normally the way he slept as he crawled into the bed with his now girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, he was goin gto have to wait till th emorning that is to have that marriage is done. while he smiled and came over to his futiure. he knew that she was happy to even be with him. and he didnt even know if this was a dream to have a angelic woman like her to be with him. but all in all he was happpy about this. and he was blessed with a angel that is all he could ever wish for. and that is saying something._

 _"I'm a possessive man so since you have committed yourself to me. Now your mine. And I am your's. Just wanted to put that out there." "My fire goddess," Whisper Severus,_

 _kagome yawned and only nodded and kissed his cheek and fell into a fitful rest something she hadn't had since Edward. Severus fallowed right after her. He was happy for once in his miserable life and he was not letting go. while lucius smiled as he peaked into the room. he was happy to have his little princess to be with someone who is worthy of her. sure she maybe friends with her husband spirit. but it didnt make it a excuse on what he had done. he sighed and left to go to his and his wife chamber. he had to give her the news that they are going to have severus as family starting tomorrow morning. since he knew that albus would do the whole thing as well._

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

harry along with hermione and the weasleys was trying to find their seats thats when lucius and draco came around. even though arthur only knew that the malfoy family was known spies. but they had to play thier part. but harry was gawking at the angeling female that was arm and arm with draco of all people. lucius arched a brow at the boy knowing what he was thinking. and sadly he would not even let his own daugther date him. but they could be freinds but never ever date together. but now it was time to get into play to make sure he was able to make it look real.

"Blimey Dad, how far up ARE we?" asked ron

"Well put it this way, if it rains... you'll be the first to know." drawled lucius

draco smirked he did love when this happened. he knew the others are waiting along with his nieces and nephews. but he was going to make it known to not think of his sister in such a manor. she was already taken by severus. lucius smiled at his pride and joys. arthur knew who the female was she was the young twin of draco and he wondred when she would be back. but he knew something else that not many knew about her. he knew her hardship and pain. albus was kind enough to share with him. but he knew that the malfoys are not human they are a line of black inu clan. but that was only secret to the spies and not many people knew it since it would make the dark lord want to use them more and more.

"Father and I and kagome here are in the minister's box, by personal invitation of Cornelius. Fudge himself." chirped draco

sesshomaru came to meet up with the male who was basically like a father to him since he blood adopted kagome. draco was the brother he wished he had. as he laid a hand on draco shoulder and gave him a stern look. arthur gasped it was great lord sesshomaru and he would of never thought they would neve ever run into each other. he was the one who sent the tickets to him and his family. it was a thing of a peace offering to let his sons and harry to be kind to kagome. she was dealing with alot with tamaki being missing still and she knew that they woudl find him sooner or later.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people." said sesshomaru

lucius slammed his cane down to stop harry from going anywhere. he was only going to be putting a dramatic affect on it. while muramasa and mercilago was pushing their mistress to the place that everyone was meetting at to start the show. they knew that they would have to watch themselves when they roam around hogwarts. harry and ron took notice that drago had the same silver things in his hair and the scarf as well. and the lord malfoy has them as well. but then again they didnt even know who the odd female was who had her eyes covered. arthur was looking at lucius dramatic as always it seemed.

"Do enjoy yourself won't you. While you can." said lucius

lucius smirked and walked away to meet up with his family. while harry was lead away to where they are all sitting to enjoy the show that was about to happen. but then again he was the only one who knew the lady that was there with draco. they would find out soon enough and he knew for a fact that her twin was protective of his sister. but then again he never ever met her kids either. all he knew is one of them is missing still. but she had glasses on because she was in some sort of a fight to make her half blinded. and he knew that she and severus was together. well soul mates and that is a lovely thing when you are able to find your soul mate. and severus deserved to have his soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry, Ron and Hermione._

The Golden Trio was looking for a empty compartment while they talked about the events of the world cup and what had happened. plus they didnt even know who the mysterious ggirl that was with draco. not even arthur was telling them nothing. all he told ron was they would learn in time. and dont judge her once they find out.. When they came a crossed one they didn't see the sleeping girl they they knew that was with the malfoys at the world cup that was in there until Harry sat on her and he was slapped hard a crossed his face. kagome only blushed. She thought it was miroku trying grab her ass while she was sleeping. She looked at the three people that was looking at her. she remembered them at the world cup. One with the huge glassed sat next to her.

"I'm sorry for that. I thought you were someone." Murmured kagome

Hermione looked at the girl with soft eyes then it hit her that she was the new students. while she wondered why she was with the malfoys. she didnt look like the kind to hang around a malfoy that is. but then again she knew she shouldnt judge a book by its cover before they had gotten to know the female. but she was lovely she would have to say that. and she had the looks of a goddess but then again that was something that they knew for sure that there was no such thing out there. like miko and stuff like that. and demons. but then again this girl was going to blow their minds on that. while muramasa and mercilago was in her inner world reading.

"Your a new students. I am Hermione Grenger. That is Ronald Weasley. But we call him Ron." And he is Harry Potter." Introduced Hermione

kagome arched a silver brow and wondered what the hell they are looking at her for. she saw the three waiting for her to go all fan girl like on Harry. Yeah so what he was The Boy Who Lived. He still human for Merlin sake's. well then again she was one to avoid her own fame and what she was known for. so she was hoping that would ramain secret for a long time. as muramasa and mercilago hummed to her as if they agreed. while she tilted her head to the side and looked on in confusion. but then again there was alot of things she had to get used to when she re entered the wizarding world after her long muggle studies trip.

"My name is kagome its nice to meet you. And why are your looking at me like I am bonkers?" Asked kagome

kagome narrowed her eyes and arched a eyebrow at the three of them. As they snapped out of what ever thought they were having. as if they are in some sort of shock about something that linked to harry's name. she sighed if they even knew who she was they would probably bust a vain in their heads or something like that. but for one thing that was going to be a awhile before they was going to hear what she was and who she is. even though her fame is much more than harry;s. but then again she wondered where her brother is at. while muramasa and mercilago sighed nothing never changed with their mistress. no wonder why she gets along with the 11nth squad captain and his vice captain they all get lost togehter.

"Well your sitting next to Harry Potter. Well you know The Boy Who Lived." Said Ron,

kagome rolled her blue grey eyes and only laughed out of amusement. They where serious to. Once she calmed down. whule muramasa and merciago huffed as if that like the worlds biggest news. as if their mistress was more or less far more of a ledgend when it came down to anything. but they didnt need to know that. while she had her soul pager with her. kenpachi was worried about sending her to the school. plus so was her brothers as well. but then again this was something that she was going have to do. even though her sons and daighters have a big issue about her going to the school as well. but then again they all was getting to know their grand parents and great grand parents as well.

"I'm sorry not to be rude. But I knew who was already. It's obvious to be truthful. And well I know he is famous. But he is still human. Why should I be all like all fan girl on him. Maybe sometime's he would like to meet someone who don't go all fan girl and fan boy on him." Said kagome

Hermione and Ron gawked at her as if she was some weirdo or something. no one has ever said something like that. As Harry let out a sigh of relief for once someone was not going all fan girl and fan boy on him. and he had some gay guys like that on him. but for now he was going to be happy about this moment. even if she was placed in slithern he was going to be her freind either way. only because she was the ways he was.. there was someone understood him. And she was right that he was only human and that he had finally met someone who didn't go all fan girl or boy him.

"Thank you for saying that. Your the only one who knows how i feel." Said Harry,

kagome smiled at him kindly and patted his hand to let him know she understood well enough. she did't get a chance to talk because her twin brother pushed the compartment open looking like he was having a panic attack as if he was trying to hunt her down. even though she tried to hunt him down for about a hour or so. but then againt his was her twin he was protective over her. but then again he had a way with words when it came down to him being in his worry mode. while draco looked around with worry and wondered where his twin sister was.

"Potty, Weasel, Mudblood. I'm looking for my twin sister." Hissed Draco,

Draco had to dodge students left and right to find his twin sister. he was worried she was still not fully back to health. he was told she was able to get lost rather easy. but for now he had a feeling that these three knew where his sister was. while they all glared at him as if he was lying about having a sister. even though they seen her at the world cup. well they could have over looked her. he knew that the weasley father knew of his sister. but they are spies and he knew that as well. but for now this was him worried about his twin sister.

"You have a sister Draco." Hissed Hermione,

"I feel bad for her." Joked Ron,

"Whatever. Look's like some people seemed to not have lost their manner's this year." Hissed Draco

The Golden Trio Pointed their wands at Draco. Which did't go over well with kagome. no one threated and tried to attack her twn brother in front of her. that was her family and pack. she was a alpha female through sesshomaru. and she was protective when it came down to her loved ones. and the ones who are close to her. plus she had kenpachi to rub off on her witht he way he though and was protective. but then again she was not goin gto let them harm her brother. that was something they would never ever let happpened. as she ordered muramasa and mercilago to appear.. in a flash their wands was int he hands of the sword spirits. while ron was going to piss himself from the one guy he was freaking scarry..

"You don't point your wand's at my twin brother." Hissed kagome

The Golden Trio gawked at her once again. Draco Malfoy had a twin sister. that is why she was with then at the world cup. while they wanted their wands back from the two who had them. And she was sitting in their compartment this whole time. When the two threw their wands to the ground. She stuck her nose in the air and walked out with her brother. with the two sword spirts with her. the three of them was shocked at what just happened. this was something new that they have never thought would happen. since with was draco malfoy was a freakign twin. and that girl as his twin with two people who was able to come out of no where. hermione knew what she had just seen that those two was sword spirits.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the great hall,_

Severus was watching the Slytherin table. As the Gryffindor table the three who has been majoy pain in the ass since they first started here. albus smiled and knew that this was something that he knew all to well. he had heard about from the two sword spirits on the trai what happened. and he understood all to well on the protective natire on what was going one with her. but he was just happy to see someone in slitherin after so long to be able to move on with things and make freinds outside of their house. well if they dont try and attack her brotehr then again that should go over swimmingly.

" Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. first and formost we have a new student miss kagome malfoy who happens to be draco malfoy twin sister. will you please stand." announced albus

kagome stood and waved to everyone while slitherin clapped and cheered for her. while the other tables well just did it to be polight. even though they never knew that there was even a twin sister to the malfoy family. albus cleared his throat there wa smore announcments that is needed to be said. and most of them was not going to be fun. but for now he was going to finish so everyone was able to have their meals and so one and so forth. while they all looked back up to the head master. severus winked to his little fire goddess to let her know that she was going to be just fine.

"This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been choosen..." announced albus

they all watched as mr filch walked well skipped rather oddly down the rows of tables. while he stood next to albus and whispered about whatever was going on. kagome arched a brow while drack gripped his twis sister hand he knew that she was nervous. but he knew that everyone would love her. plus she was one of those people you can just get along with when it came down to meeting her. while the slitherins are already protective of kagome. and that is something that made him happy. plus he knew severus even how odd it is that he was his now his brother in law.

"So Hogwarts has been choosen to host a legendary event. The Tri-Wizard tournament. Now for those of you who do not know, the tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if choosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted, but more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime." announced albus

A group of girls dressed in blue dance up the aisle and release butterflies into the air. They bow and everyone applauds. kagome huffed at how they acted. while hermione snickered she might get along with the twin sister to draco. she seemed to have a oppion on something that she was on. but for now that she was going to try her best since dumbledor seemed to be happy that she was here. and harry seemed to trust her. plus she was someone who you enjoyed to be around. but for now she watched the whole thing when it came down the the french school and the air heads that come from the school. while kagome smirked and saw that the soul socitey sent grimmjow to be a spy into that school. she waved and he winked over to her to let her know he was a spy inside of this school.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff." announced albus

A series of older boys walk up the aisle brandishing bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect. kagome snorted at the thought of a rasuptin wannabe in this school. she felt someone watching her and saw ikkaku and yumichika was placed into that school only for a year like grimmjow. she sighed she had three people here with her as well. and she knew they would be on her side more tha their own schools. but then again the head captain must of put them into the schools for a reason. she glared at the stupid rasputin wannbe.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

everyone was having feast. while draco was introduced to grimmjow, ikkaku and yumichika who said they volenteered to be near her. there are others but they are here and there. they had gotten word about something was going to go down this year. and they where worried for kagome since she was the only one other than draco that they are close to. but they had the feeling that this was going to come down to her to be in since who she is. but then again they just hoped that they are wrong in all of this. they gotten this off a old friend who can see the future and that is something they take to heart.

"Professor Dumbledore, my horses have travelled a long way. They will need attending to." said Madame Maxime

"Not to worry Madame Maxime, our gamekeeper Hagrid's more than capable of seeing to them." said albus

severus groaned of course the half giant would get a freaking boner for the other half freaking giant in the room. while the others who are at the table took notice of this as well. but for now he knew that there are people who knew his kagome. and they are here for a reason. and the reason was delivered in a hell butterfly from muramasa. so he was happy to know that they are here for her. and just trying to scope out who was the evil one and plotting out something in the schools. but then again they had to wait and see it out. and if they get even more of a boner hagrid might ended up busting in his freaking pants.

"But you know Monsieur Hagrid, they drink only single malt whiskey." said Maxime

hagrid groaned and actually went off into his pants. as he stabbed professor flitwick by acident. while he kicked him under the table, that was when albus stood up and went to finish his speach. and what the rules are. yumichika patted kagome he kenw that she was worred and when she get slike that. then you know something is about to go down here this year. even though she was going to remain at the school from now on. but this was not good on how she was acting. but for now they had to listen to what the head master had to say. even though they hated the school they was stuck in. but all in all they didnt have to make friends in the places they were sent to.

"Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, tha is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." said albus

"wicked." said fred

kagome arched a brow at the twins who reminded her of her grandkits. and smiled they are interesting to watch so there was nothing new there. while albus seemed to roll his eyes at what the one twin had said. ikkaku sighed and knew those two are like rinji. and kagome with out the brotherly love act that is. they sigehd and knew that this was gion gto be a long night. while draco looked over to his sister. he was happy that her freinds accepted him as their friend as well. but then again he had a feeling that these people are going to be protective over him as well.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch." announced albus

Thunder roars overhead, rain begins leaking through the roof and screams break out. A strange man stands in the doorway, he casts some magic upwards and seals the roof. Peace is restored. ron was gawking at who the person who just came in as he went over to albus and hugged each other. while kagome and the others kinda really didnt care much. ehen though four of them are unedge about tis person as if he was not the person who he claimd to be. but for now they are going to aviod the idea on that part for the time being. while ikkaku narrowed his eyes at the man.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final." announced Crouch

The crowd is unsettled, people are booing. while everyone had their mixed feelings on all of it. while albus boomed over everyone btching and got them to stop. while this was something that he seemed to do very well on. while they all waited to see what they are goin gto hear next. draco sighed he didnt really care either way if he wanted to do that or not. hell his twin was sadly older then him for how long she had lived. but then agin this was something that she didnt want to enter. people normally enjoyed to do that to her when it came down to things.

"The goblet of fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if choosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun. The goblet shall be placed in the great hall tonight And a age line shall be placed around it But that is all now off to your beds pip pip." announced albus

kagome looked around she knew they where close to Severus chambers. She wanted to see him before she went to bed. He must of known because he left early probably waiting for her. but she didnt like the rasputin wannabe. and the mad eye guy those two are kinda creeping her the hell out. while ikkaku,yumichika and grimmjow chose to basically camp out in dracos dorm room. since they didnt like no one else around their chosen placements. and he knew for sure that kagome would be basically staying in severus chambers. while ikkaku and yumichika and grimmjow was going to take over her room. lucky for the dorm rooms of the slytherin house was good to have their own rooms.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Draco gave her the password since he knew where she would be. And Severus would not let his woman get in trouble. while he and the three death gods let go and talk about things. while kagome went to go and see severus and knew that his chmabers is basically goin to be her rooms. Severus was waiting for his beloved in a dark corner. When he saw her he pulled her into the dark and entered his chambers. Now would be hers as well when she decided to stay with him. he kknew that she was on her way through their bond. and he knew that she was going to not leave tonight.

"Geez Severus you gave me a fright." huffed kagome

Severus just pulled her down in his couch he did't want her to go just yet. He wanted to make his chambers their's. They planed it when she came to school. plus albus didnt care since he knew the two of them are meant to be. but then again he knew that the golden treo was coming to be attached to him wife. but for now it was their time to have some alone time. while he knew there was going to be something going to be going down this year. but that didnt mean that they couldnt enjoy their time together. while he hated that mad eye and the other one who he knew looked at her.

"Mmm let's go to out bed my sweet." Purred Severus,

kagome smirked at him as she placed her over his shoulder. Draco knew where she was and she was not leaving until morning. He placed her on his bed well now their's. and then again ikkaku and yumichika and grimmjow knew all to well what she was about to do. so they kept her twin brother busy so he didnt get blinded on walking in on them. they have their freinds and family come and go in their chamber since it was hooked to all the floos. he put her over his shoulder and took her into their rooms.

* * *

 _Lemon start,_

Severus spelled their clothing away as she nibbled her ear. As he rubble her flat stomach. His cock grew hard. He wanted to make her his. Well more his tonight. she was going to know his possessive side when other males was drooling over what was his. and that is the best part about it when he found out she liked it the way he liked it. he knew she was one to have it rough and fast. while his cock was harder and harder that it was almost to painful.

"You make me so hard my little mix. How I can't wait t bury my huge cock deep with in your pussy." Purred Severus,

Severus placed his hand to her dripping wet pussy. He moaned at how wet she was. And it was all because of him. As he stuck three fingered in her preparing her for his rather large cock and he was rather well endowed. kagome moaned loadly knowin gthat he knew how to hit all her spots. and he knew what he did to her when he did that. while he knew that she was going to cum mutliable times but then again it boosted his male pride when he did that to his little wife. Severus removed his fingers as he positioned himself at her tiny hole. He pushed his huge head in and hissed.

"You so freaking tight. You feel like you made for me and only me. And your mine. Mine," Mine Mine, All mine, Cum for me my beloved. Cum for me." Purred Severus,

When he felt kagome wall's clinch around his cock he shoved his cock so deep with in her and shot his hot seed into her womb. He bit her neck as she bit his. that what they always did after they made love. he wondered if anyone ever heard them when they do this. but then again he could give a fuck less right now. as he continued to pump into her to mkae sure he was fully emptied. whe he knew he was done he pulled out of her and looked at the cum leaked out of her. he always shoots a large load when it came down to her. as they fell into a fitfu rest knowing what is about to come.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

* * *

kagome grumbled as she sat in class with the one creepy man. so now she waited to see what this lesson was going to be about. while tamaki had been found. so him and thoth who happened to be his father is living in her and severus chambers. since he needed him mother as well. plus severus being who he is he was able to take care of him the best way he was able to do. while kagome leaned on her brother shoulder and sighed. while draco smiled he knew that she was up late with his nephew but thank merlin he had been found. they all have been going bonkers over that.

"Ministry malcontent. And your new defence against the dark arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, end of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions? When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" asked moody

"Three sir." said hermione

"And they are so named?" asked moody

hermione gulped down this was something she was not ready to learn. but her mind was interested in what they are going to be learning. while kagome smiled the girl was like her who enjoyed to love to read and learn things. she and draco are wella dopted gryffindors. as moody turned back to the board and started to scribble about things that was about to be said. while kagome cleared her throat and knew all of them. it kinda came along with her training when she had to do it.

"Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will.." said hermione

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, you need to find somewhere else to put your chewing gum other than the underside of your desk Mr Finnigan!" snapped moody

moody tossed a piece of chulk acrossed the room. while they all was not shocked to the ones who knew the teacher. while the ones who didnt know him was confused on how he found out aboutthe gum thing. while moody took a deep breath and wondering who wat the firest person who was going to tel him a curse. while he looked all around the room and wondered who to chose when itcame down to something like thia. but then again this was all fun and games to him so it didnt bother him none in the slightest.

"So, which curse shall we see first? **WEASLEY!** " said moody

"Yes..." whimpered ron

"Give us a curse." demaned moody

kagome kinda felt bad for him on how he was being called out like this. but she watched from her seat. she would get up and answer question when it was needed. while ron gulped this man was intimidateing when it came down to people like this. but then again he was warned by his father that moody was a man who was good at what he does. even though he was told there are worst ones out there that would be more creepy and more intimitdating than the guy who is before him. why did dumbledor have to hire such a teacher in the first place. but then again he did hire a warewolfe as well. ron stood up after kagome patted his shoulder since she and draco was sitting behind him.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one... The imperious curse." whimpered ron

"Ahhh yes, your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." said moody

ad-Eye pops open a jar with a spider in it. while kagome cringed it seemed spiders seemed to think she was the queen of their kind. only because of the forced mating from naraku. she sighed and waited to see what the mas was going to do. plus she felt for ron she really did. he was a good friend even though he needed to be teached a few manners here and there. but then again she knew that he was going to be a good friend. even though the rest of the slytherins was not even knowing that she and draco are freinds with them. He uses his wand to send it around the class.

"Don't worry. Completely harmless." said moody

mood tossed the sider onto kagome hand as she shivered and her eyes wide in fear. draco knew better to not touch his sister int he state she was in. because that would be basically bad for your health. while ron knew that he met another person who shared the fear of spiders. even though he didnt know her fear went alot more deeper than his own. but he felt sorry for her. poor kagome face was white as a ghost and looked like she was about to scream her head off. while draco was trying to keep her calm. all the needed two sword spirits bursting in here with severus leaving his class for this reason,

"But if she bites... she's lethal!" chipred moody

moody moved the spider and dropped it on kagomes face. she was trying to not cry and scream. while ron and harry felt sorry for her. while hermione was seething how could he do somthing like that to her. cant he see that she about to scream and cry. and the bad thing about it is. since she knew that she and severus are married and together and about her past. while this was affecting part of it. and through a bond through a sword spirit they could feel their mistress and this was not going to be a good thing if they come bursing in here with murdering intentions. as most of the class was laughing at what was going on. while kagome was completely humiliated. but it seeemd that he was done with his slow torture. while kagome laid her head on her brother lap and cried that was horrid. moody put the spider back into his hand to be ready for the next one.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only do did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the imperious curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another.. another.. Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up." said moody

neville stood up and gulped hek new what he wanted to know, and he knew that this was one that he knew all to well. since it was used on his parents. but for now he was going to be strong on this one. kagome knew he was not very brave on somethings. but she helped him on alot of things to get better with all his school work. and a better way to be able to brew his potions since he was always having a hard time in. but with her help and tips he had been getting far better grades in potions and all of his other classes. plus the way she helpe dhim with his magic was the best way to do so.

"Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for herbology." said moody

"Correct! Correct! come come. Particularly nasty. The torture curse. "chirped moody

Mad-Eye begins torturing the spider with magic, it squeals in pain. while neville started to shake in fear from what he was seeing before him. kagome was not happy to see this. as she slammed her hands down on her desk in was her friend. even draco sees him as a freind now as well. but she hated to see good people to be treated like this. it was not right. it reminded her of naraku and that made her hate people like that. and this was something that she was going to make know. hermione looked at kagome and knew she was not taking this all to well when it came dwon to waht she was seing before her. she considered neville and the rest of them as her freinds. even draco as well thought that he even appologized in all he had done and explained to them.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" cried kagome

Mad-Eye stops. Neville is disturbed. Mad-Eye picks up the spider which is still making a noise. as he made his way over to kagome who was looking at him with tears in her eyes. draco stood and hugged his sister he was protective over her. and he didnt know what this man was going to do after she spoke up on what he was trying to do. but for now he was not going to sit down until the teacher who was to close to comfort to his sister. while hermione and harry and ron sighed in reliefe that she helped poor neville in what was going on. she was a kind hearted girl when she wanted to be,

"Perhaps you could give us the last unforgivable curse Miss Malfoy." said moody

kagome shakes her head. He casts a spell and the spider disintegrates. she fell back into her seat she knew how to cast it. but she didnt understand why he had to cast it in the middle of a class full of people who didnt know what the curse looked like. and yeah sure she has seen alot of death in her long these people who came dear to her has not seen it. but then again there was a few unlucky ones out there that was not so lucky when it came down to what they have seen in their lives as well. even though she and her twin brother has been raised to be spied for the greater good when the dark lord returned.

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room." said moody

moody approaches Harry's desk and takes a drink. while harry felt uneasy now he understood what kagome and the three she introduced to them as her freinds. well he didnt understand the blue hair one calling her kitten but then again he didnt understand most of them. plus the one who carried a wooden sword at his side. but then again they are fiercly protective over kagome. and he knew draco was as well. but then again he had this feeling that draco had a heart somewhere. but he must of changed when she was sent to the muggles study thing when they were younger.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Older students are placing their names into the flame and others are applauding, Cedric is one of them. while kagome and draco was sitting with ikkaku, yumichika and grimmjow who was close to hermione. as they all watched everyone who was of age to put their names in the goblet. even though ikkaku, yumichika and grimmjow and kagome lied for their age. even though fiscally kagome is only 15, but they didnt know she was 515 years old. that was something that they didnt need to know. but for now they are going to watch and see who put their names in. hermione moved over to kagome and sat near her she was a sister that she never had in her she felt that connection about her.

"Eternal glory, be brilliant wouldn't it? In three years from now we'll be old enough to be choosen." said ron'

"Yeah well rather you than me." grumbled harry

The twins come up cheering about something. while harry and ron sat down next to yumichika who was watchin on in amusment. while kagome sighed and was worried what it would be like to have these twins with her two grandkits. that was a horrifying thought. draco snickered and kenw what she was thinking on. while tamaki was sitting with thoth they pretended to be students. while muramasa and mercialgo was as well in uniform to pretend so they wouldnt look out of place. as they all watched. thoth sighed and wondered where these two brains had gone off to. but the did love the library here but then again he wouldnt be the egyption god of knowledge for nothing if he didnt.

"Thank you thank you, well lads we've done it." chirped george

"Cooked it up just this morning." chirped fred

kagome snorted on this one. these two should know that this all was not going to work. while hermione was going to let her have this one. it was nice to have another person around who acted like her on some things. and it was helpful to since kagome knew how to make people do what they are supposed to do. and harry and ron do their own work now when it came down to them making her to do iit all. she smiled and wondered what she was going to say. while she smiled at tamaki who was looked around every so offeten from his book. he was like his motehr that was for sure.

"It's not going to work." said kagome in a sing song voice

"Oh yeah? And why's that malfoy?" asked fred

fred and george budged themselves through to look at kagome who yanked them and put them in front of her. she huffed she swares she was dealing with hikaru and karou. those two fox grandkits of hers. she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. while draco sighed and knew that she was going to go into lecture mode. merlin forbid they need it for the stuff that they are about to pull. and he knew his sister grandchildren and they are fox and bat demons and the fox demon blood is what akes it more and more trickstery.

"You see this? This is an age line. Dumbledore drew it himself." lectured kagome

kagome pointed to the age line and she was able to feel the power from there. while grimmjow and ikkaku glared at the weasley twins they are to close for comfort when it came down to them being by kagome. they are protective of her. but they are considered friends to her so they might as well try to get along with them. even though they would be more or less happy to meet hikaru and karou when that happenes the world would end. that was soemthing they didnt want to even think on atht emoment.

"so," said george

"So a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something pathetically dimwitted such as an age potion." said kagome

thoth and hermione snickered that is why they liked kagome. well they both had two different connection to kagome. but then again she was able to try and get her point acrossed even though that her own grandkits was the same way. but then again that was something she took notice of from when they joke around. and she didnt want to know what it would be like to have them meet, plus with loki that was going to be even more or less horrifying. she didnt even know that she would meet someone so close to the gods as kagome is.

"That's why it's so brilliant." said fred

They drink the potion that they have made and them jump inside the age line, and cheer. They put their names in the flame and do a high-five. The flame fires up and they're flung across the room onto the floor. When they get up they have full heads of grey hair and beards. that would put albus beard to shame as they watched to see if they even took notice to what they had on their face. and she had a feeling that loki gave albus that one. she knew that spell all to well when it came down to her old freind. They roll around fighting on the floor and the crowd cheer. The room suddenly becomes silent as Viktor Krum walks in and puts his name in the flame. He looks at Hermione and she smiles.

* * *

 _meanwhile thursday night_

eveyone is in the great hall to hear who was going to be the picks from the goblet. while kagome was sitting next to draco. tamaki didnt chose to come to see this. while thorh remained in the library. ikkaku,yumichika and grimmjow and kagome had this stick feeling that this was not going to be a good thing. even their sword spirits in school uniform had the uneasy feeling. while they all waited for dumbledor to come and start the name selection. while severus smiled to let her knwo he was here so she was not so nervous.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" announced albus

Dumbledore waved his hand around the room to make it look dimmer to have the dramatic affect he had been chilling with hades for far to long to be doing things he was doing to be more or less dramatic. dumbledor approaches the blue flame and it glows red. A name comes out. Everyone looks on anxiously. kagome wondered if the blue flame was hades idea from his flamed. but then again they all waited for albus to tell them who was going to be the first school that was going to be picked. even though kagome knew that their school would be last since that normally how it goes when it came down to thing slike this. as she watched on with interest while draco had his eyes on the goblet feeling sick with worry for some reason and he didnt know why he felt worried for.

"The Durmstrang champion is ... Viktor Krum!" announced albus

The Durmstrang crowd cheer. as krum came over took the paper with his name on it and went to the room after he shook albus hand. as he went to the room where they all was supposed to meet to get the information on the first contest that they would have to compete in. Another name comes out as albus took the name into his hand. as he was all dramatic about it. while everyone waited with baited breath. even though some of them are not to concerned on the otehr people they just wanted to be over so the worry feeling would just go away. but again when they have this feelin it normally happens.

"The champion from Beauxbatons... Fleur Delacour,!" announced albus

the Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up and took her name from albus and shook his hand as she left to go to the room where viktor went to. Another name comes out as albus caught it with a dramatic flair again. they all knew it was their school now. it was almost over and hoped that they would be wrong this time on what they are feeling. but their luck in that department was never ever good when it came down to people wanting kill them or something like that. and most of all kagome since who she is and what she is. so this was soemthing they knew it was going to go down on her.

"The Hogwarts champion... Cedric Diggory." announced albu

Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric takes the stage and took the paper with his name on it. as he shook albus hand and left to go to the room. as albus had the feelig that the others was having now. he just didnt know what it was. now that he had all the names picked he would have to make the announcment for the rest of the people in the great halll about what they needed to know and what they are going to see. but he was still feeling off and had to wait until they was done with the whole thing to see if the feeling was good or not. but he just hope he was wron gon this one.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!" announced albus

People cheer, but the goblet glows red once more and two more name's flies out. Dumbledore takes it and looked like he was about to fall over from the names that he was about to read out. and he knew that he was fucked now when he saw the one name. and he knew how mad those people are going to be. and that is saying something when you would have to face a angry fatehr. a group full of people who would have your head for this. and the bad this is he was going to be the one who it would be taken out then again he understood why they would be mad. as he took a dee breath and reads...

"Harry Potter and kagome malfoy. Harry Potter and kagome malfoy?" asked albus

kagome fell out of her seat when she heard her name. while draco was going to freak out. he had to call their father to let him know what had happened. while ikkaku did a message to the soul soceity while yumichika and grimmjow did the ones for the others. this was not going to be good once they finish reading the messages wel other than that hearing them. but for the thing that it was not goin to be good when they break down the door to albus office. while severus tried to maintain composure from his wifes name being called out.

"Harry Potter! and kagome malfoy!" ordered albus

Harry went over to kagome and took her hand he knew that she was in to much shock right now. as they slowly walks up while her head was bowed to the ground she heard all the people talk about them and they knew she was a malfoy and that was never ever a good thing since they think she wanted to for the glory to her family name. even though it didnt need it. the two sword spirits wanted to got with their mistress but they knew that was not able to . so they all left to go and make more of the messages to deliver on what just had happened. . Dumbledore gives him the paper. Voices in the crowd shout out.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet.""

"shes a malfoy she probably put some dark curse on someone to put her name in. or fuck someone to do it for her.

kagome felt tears in her eyes as she was shaking from all the insultes that was mostly pointed to her. while harry was trying to help her and knew that she was not taking the insults well. severus grabbed her hand to let her know he would be there soon. but when he seen the tears it pissed him off further. and all the insults beingdirected to her. while she smiled sadly to him. minerva placed a hand her shoulder and hugged her to let her know that she will be ther soon. she thought of kagome as one of her own. while laid a hand on harrys shoulder as they left to go into the chamber. kagome knew that this was not going to sit well with the others when find out about this.

* * *

 _meanwhile in the chamber_

Harry and kagome is in a room with the other champions. harry being the good freind that he is. since in her shock she let him see her memories and he now understood why she acted the way she did. Dumbledore bursts in and grabs kagome by the shoulders roughly. he knew it was to rough but he knew that something had happened. or someone found out who she was. but then again he had no choice but to ask these questions. so he took kagome first and knew that lucius was going to have his head for even manhandling his daughter. and severus hissed his displeasure on it..

"Harry! kagome! Did you two put your name in the goblet of fire? Did the two of you ask one of the older students to do it for the two you?" asked albus

"no i did not." snapped kagome

"and i didnt do it either." snapped harry

albus sighed and knew that he was yanke doff by severus. he didnt care he took her into his arms and let her know it was going ot be ok. while the others rushed down to the chamber and was there to question on what was goin gon. and albus knew that they would be slaughtered if anything that came out of their mouths was about kagome. then it was not goin gto be a wlak in the freaking park for them. and for him as well. he knew what the people kagome family is. and they are some people was able to kill you with out even thinking about it. and most of all severus being her husband.

"You're absolutely sure? asked albus

"no for the love of all that is holy." snapped kagome

"what she said" snapped hairr

severus growled from what he had just heard from one of them. and he was going to make the students life he took note on who insulted his wife the way they had. and they are not goin gto liek what he had coming for them. while albus knew that the others are being notified as well. oh this was going to be one lovely freaking night. while harry looked over to kagome and sighd damned he was having a hard tiime thinking severus snape being freaking married of all things. but for now he knew that there was going to be a office of pissed off people later from what he knew of.

"Well of course they is lying." hissed maxime

"The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." snappped moody

moody was tyng to make people see that they are not the ones who place it in. while igor the rasputin wannabe was there all up in the face of moody. kagome sighed once her nerves calmed down. plus the potion helped that he had given to her. severus sighed and knew that he was not going to liek this. but if it was true he and the others are going to have to sufferin this through if there was no way backing out of this one. while kagome huffed and as if they didnt think she was able to hear what they are saying about her. but then again harry was in the same place she was in. just with out the jewel that is basically connected to you dammed soul for the love of kami,

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." snapped igor

"t was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" asked moody

kagome looked between the two and took notice that there was somthing that was going on there. and why would he remember about him . but then again she had a feeling that this fool was a shify old jerk and wanted things for himself. and she had a feeling he was the fallower and a dark lord dick sucker. but then again that was her own idea. while harry was thinking the same thing as she is. but then again what else was there to have her to do. she was not able to get out of this she thinks she cant.

"That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty." growled albus

they all looked over ot barty to see what he was going to say. while kagom ehad the feling that what he was going to say is something she already knew she had to do. but then again this was her she was talking about. but then again someone must found out what and who she is. and now she was goin gto have to take it up the ass and get it done and over with. but then again this was something that harry knew all to well. while he looked to see kagome looking like she was going to be sick or something like that.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter and miss malfoy has no choice, they are as of tonight... a tri-wizards champion." said barty

they all looked over to where they heard a thump kagome had passed out. severus growled as he took his wifer and told albus he would meet up with him later. then again he needed to get her settled this was all a shock to her and he knew that she wasnt wanting to even compete in it. plus they all have a feeling that someone figured out who she was. then again this was who kagome is. but then again the jewel that is connected to her soul and that is what they are worried about as well.

* * *

 _meanwhile three hours later_

severus was waiting for Albus to speak he wanted to be in bed with his beloved. Minerva knew what he wanted to do. albus was waiting for the angry people to come and take him down. becuase he knew that that are on their way. he is not sure how they are goin gto be arrviing. minerva wondered why they are not talking about none of the business about what had happened this night. ands he was worry mostly about kagome and harry they are far to young for this. well then again she does forget that kagome is basically 515 yars old. she sighed and wondered what he husband was thinking.

"Are we going to talk about the business at hand?," Growled Minerva

Albus took another memory out of is head as he waited for the final person to arrive knowing Lucius was not going to be happy. and he knew it was not only going to be him. he closed his eyes and wondered what the lords and ladies are going to do when they finally get ehre. but then again this was something he knew was going to happened when that name came out. and he knew the reason why. it was connected to who she is and her life. and that is what made the goblet basically chose her. and harry that was not hard to find out. severus smirked he knew what was about to go down,

"We are waiting for a few more people," Said Albus,

Just after he said that his office door was blasted open by a very angry Lucius Malfoy, sesshomaru, kenpachi,aizen and as wellspirt and thoth. Severus only smirked thinking the old fool deserved it. he knew when these people get pissed off you better watch the fuck out. because when he got to know his wifes ex husband who happened to be freinds. but then again this was something that they knew they will have to sort out themselves after they kill whoever done this to kagome.

 **"HOW DARE YOU HAVE MY DAUGHTER IN SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"** Yelled Lucius,

 **"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER YOU FUCKER!"** roared sesshomaru

 **"THAT IS MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER YOU FUCKER!"** yelled aizen

kenpachi held Albus by the scruff of his robes. Severus rolled his eyes he didn't want to see his beloved father and old friend to go to prison. He helped Lucius calm down. while kenpachi who was just married to one of her children. even though one of his step daughters that is. as minerva was looking on at her husband with very pissed off people in the room. this was something she knew all to well when her husband pissed off people. and most of all these people well other than lucius she knew him. but the power that was coming off them was pushing down on them.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy and the rest of you there is nothing I can do. And I'm not sure how her name got into the goblet." Said Albus,

Lucius swallowed he laud a hand on kenoachi had a feeling this was the doing of someone who knew who kagome is and he was not going to let the fucker live once he found out. while kenpachi growled and put the old headmaster on his feet. while spirit glared at what was meant to not have his ex wife who is now his friend. yes he still loved her. but then again this was out of all their hands all they could do is watch and see what was going to happened int he end. and the feeling that was not going to be all that good when it came down to this sort of thing.

"Well I hope my daughter wont be harmed in this tournament. I just have to accept. and so the rest of us.." Said Lucius,

Severus let a sighed in annoyance. . But they all talked over everything. Once they where finished Lucius left to got back home. And Severus sent Draco back to the for himself he spooned his beloved and fell into a fitful rest, and he knew she was going to last and he knew she will wiin. this was something that she was going to do. this was his kagome and she had over came odds that lesser men was not able to face. and yes she had suffered when through out her long life. but she would come back to him and everyone else. tamaki was not taking it all to well about this. and the sword spirits basically blew up somwhere.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

kagome let out a sigh it's been a month since then now she was sitting in the tent waiting for the task to start. she had muramasa and mercilago in sword form since she would be needing both of theri powers in this task. well all the tasks she was hoping that she was able to use them. but for now she was going to have to get through this best as she could. plus she had battled way to much and she was able to win this if she put her mind to it. Harry had been watching kagome he had to say the swords was lovely evne though he knew that they are real beings that was able to turn into a sword form. he knew that was something that was death gods do.. It made his feel special to have a sister and a Malfoy for that to. Draco still was one to think about. he went over to place a hand on her shoulder.

"kagome they are waiting for you." Said Harry.

kagome walked over with Harry and see what pick they are going to be getting. they knew for a fact that they are going to pick with dragon they are going to be facing. plus it was interesting that her pups and her grandkits and their friends are in their house in school with them so they could be close to though she was only able to show that she was their mother in private. He already had his dragon already now it was her turn and she was not pleased fighting dragons. Heck she fought crazy things out in the world from her long long life. Now dragons. She saw the huge spiders when Hagrid and Severus sneaked them into the Forbiddion Forest. And she passed out from the huge spiders.

"Lets see what you have my dear." Said Barty,

Hary nudged her as Albus gave her a smile to give her some strength. kagome took a deep breath and stuck her hand in. while muramasa and mercilago made sure she was level headed in this. so they spoke to her to keep her calm for the time being. but then again they knew that she was going to be ok. she had dealt with worst than this before. so they just goingto have the faith that they had in their mistress. plus her whole family and freinds had a area of the stands just for themselves. but then again they knew thay she was going to come out of this maybe a little banged up. but come out with the prize she was going to have to win. while they are going to be there to help her out,

"ooooo! You got the Ukrainian Ironbelly. I wish you luck my dear." Said Barty,

Everyone gave her a sad look since she got the big and bad dragon. Well they hoped she came out they liked her. just her luck she got the nasty one out of the bunch. but then again she was about to go on one of hades jr rants. on how his misfortune did this. she sighed and say down and going to have to way for ehr turn. but then again they was goin in order. while muramasa and mercilago was keeping her not from worring. and this was all they could do until it was her turn for the battle of the dragon. and they have to make sure she was going to come out of this alive. so kagome closed her eyes and went into her inner world and talkied with her sword spirits and waited for her turn for her turn to be suffering.

* * *

 _meanwhile a two hours later_

kagome jumped and knew it was her turn as she walked out and met the dragon face to face. as she opened her eyes as bat wings formed on her back with dark energy flrmed around her. as she has the soul thread to form on her hands that was muramasa one power. as she waved her other hand to use the other power of muramasa to make a illusion as she stilled its movements by the soul threat after he buggered her up a bit. was she flashed stepped around the dragon playing with its mind as it was stuck in its own personal hell of a illusion. while she dodged its flames and placed a shield up with her miko powers. plus she was in her death god outfit with her rank of the zero squad of the soul king. as they crowed cheered on the show that was happening.

 **"LOOK AT MISS MALFOY SHE CAN DO WANDLESS MAGIC! AND LOOK THOSE BAT WINGS!"** Announced Baty,

kagome rolled her eyes as she heard the crowd gasp and d cheer after that. Thinking what to do muramasa and mercilago told her what to do and how to get the golden egg. kagome waved her handed once again and the dragon was iced to the ground and she tied the mouth shut of the dragon and flipped over it. she loved the powers of the elements. as she used more of the soul thread to make the dragon not move and was able to upped the illusion. while they crowed was enjoying the show they never seen nothing like this before. plus they should of known that this was kagome they are speaking about. plus some of the other death gods was in the house of slythern as well.

 **"WOW SUCH GRACE FOR SUCH A LOVELY LADY!"** Announced Barty,

Bella jumped in and grabbed the egg with the help of muramasa directions. And to get back at the dragon for trying to set her on fire. She sent her own spell she made for people who piss her off. She sent a wave of ice and iced over the whole dragon she was happy with the powes that the gods blessed her with when the shikon jewel merged with her soul but then again she was going to be the one who comes out of this alive even though she was buggered up a bit right now. as she landed on her feet gracefully. the powers of mercilago bat powers even though she didnt even didnt have to go into full power. it was just the object of getting the dragon down and to get to the egg basically.

 **"WOW IT'S A DRAGON ICE POP! WAY TO GO MISS MALFOY! A TRUE LADY AFTER MY OWN HEART!"** cheered barty,

kagom eheld her head high and walked back into the tent she only had her her captain uniform was ruined but she had loads of them. so nothing wrong there. she sighed and had to say that was a big pain in the ass and didnt want to face another dragon again. while she went into the medical tent with szayel since he was there to help out with the school hospital wing that and stein since they are bored and wanted to do something else and join the school and help out. plus they would be able to do what they school nurse was not able to do. plus thoth was havign fun in the library and the potion lab with severus. so they all are happy in their placements that they were able to do.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry ran over to kagome since muramasa and mercilago was in their humanoid forms now. while szayel and stein was there with her as well. they are her own personal doctors in some way. plus they was the only ones whow as going to do any sort of medical care on her. they just didnt trust the medical lady that is. harry hugged her only the Headmasters and the hospital crew were allowed into the tent. The Rita Woman tried to take a photo of her and Harry. kagome grumbled something that was insulting and waved her hand and made the camera blow up and the woman hair was set on fire. that teached her for doing something with out anyone permission. she was messing with the wrong person and she was going to make that known.

 **"YOU EVIL LITTLE!"** Screamed Rita,

kagome only smirked and gave the finger. while muramasa and mercialgo smirked and szayel and stien only snikered and would have done far worst to her if it was them. As she and Harry went back outside to hear the points who got first place. muramasa and mercilago was rght behind her. while stien and spirit went back to work. they wondered who got the biggest and largest points. even though they had a feeling that kagome and harry was going to be the ones with the highest points out of all the other and mercilago knew that their mistress was one with the best show of getting her golden egg so they knew that she was going to be the first place and then harry since he was the other one who put on a good show of all of this.

 **"MISS MALFOY FOR HER LOVELY SHOW IS FIRST PLACE! MISTER POTTER IS SECOND!, DIGGRY IS THIRD! AND KRUM IS FIFTH! WE ALL KNOW WHO TURNED IN LAST PLACE! NOW WE WILL SEE YOU WHEN THE NEXT TASK!"** Announced Barty

as they all made their way back to the castle to have some alone time with the ones they loved. while kagome had two more sword spirits that was given to her one was from the one who was the real evil bitch who took over the soul socitey rukia and the other one was the one who was the one who made aizen look like the real evil one but he was the one who was a good one out of all this. and the other was from a friend who lost his life from ruika she had this crystal she took from hades and was not able to bring him back from whatever crystal that she had used on him. but then again she was gifted with his sword spirit his father a old friend of hers offered the sword spirit to her. plus they kinda was the ones who chose her. and the only one that was the one to take them in as her own sword spirits. so that was something that made them happy. plus they seemed to enjoy their two other room mates in the inner world when they had to go into the inner world that is. but kagome seemed to be happy about it with two more sword spirits. plus their powers would be useful for somethings.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

kagome laid in bed with her beloved he saved her from the crowed people who wanted to congratulation to her. plus their chambers was more or less housed their family since they didnt have to sleep in the common room. and their friends as well who came along with them and was sorted into their house. while she sighed and knew that muramasa and mercilago was somewhere doing what they wanted to do with the other sword spirits. while she closed her eyes and enjoyed the night with her beloved soul mate. and it seemed he was happy as well to enjoy their night together.

"You did wonderfully. You should see you family they where so proud. I seen it in their eyes my dearest heart. Oh how I wanted to hex the ball's off Barty for what he had said. Your mine." Said Severus.

kagome only gave him a kiss as she fell asleep from the stress of the day. Severus only chuckled as he kissed his beloved and fell asleep along with her. she was tiered from the day. plus they had to join the part with harry and them. well they were adopted gryffindors. plus she knew what the next task was. so she was going to wait a while to tell harry on it. while severus closed his eyes and fallowed his soul mate and wife. he knew everyone else was knocked out cold for the night. he felt happy for once in his rooms and it felt full and not cold and dreadful not more. and it was all because of his little mate here. he was surely blessed when it came down to what he has now.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few months later,_

Severus had to scare so many guys who wanted to ask his beloved to the Yule Ball. Since Albus had approved to let his walk in with his head held high to show who he was with. He only smirked that old man wanted to make and scene and for once he wanted to go along and his wish was granted. and muramasa and mercilago did as well. she knew her daughter maka was going to bring her soul mate kenpachi for her date, kagome hid in a corner she had been dodging guys left and right. She punched Krum in the face and kicked him in the ball's for his advances. Oh how Severus wanted to hex the bastards ball's off. hell even muramasa and mercilago was doing it as well. plus her brother joined in the fun as well. Then she found out he went to kagome she shrugged it off. She and Severus and Draco still laugh about how Ron tried to ask her to go to the Yule Ball.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

 _kagome was reading a book by the black lake in the shade with some of the others and Hermione as well Draco. Who was looking at Hermione with glances. kagome smirked as she took note of how her brother was acting. she knew that he had a thing for hermion. and she thinkgs that they are soul mates. she would have to keep a eye on her and his bonds. as she went back to her book and knew that the day was not over yet. and knew that this was not going to end with the guys asking her out to the yule ball. she was just bored of it. they should of learned their lessons by now for trying to have the balls and asked her out to just get into her freaking pants._

 _"ummm, kagome." Said Ron meekly._

 _kagom eeyes widened as they left her alone and watched from the distance. She cursed them for leaving her to deal with this. she wondered why in the world was going on with ron. and she had a feeling by the way he was acting that he was going to ask her to the yule ball. while her sword spirits and the other sword spirits was up in the tree that thye are under. while she sighed and knew that this was not going to end well for ron. even though she felt sorry for him. but she was only his friend and only like his as a friend and a brother to a sister. it was even remotely creepy to even think about doing that with him and going to the ball with him if she felt like that for him,_

 _"What do you want ron?" Asked a annoyed kagome_

 _"Well would you... please... go...to...the...ball...with me." Asked Ron,_

 _kagome had to hold back her snickers even though it would be rude to laugh at him. but she was not going to go to the ball with him. while the others was trying to hold theirs in as well. this was soemthing they would never ever thought ron would of have the balls to ask kagome out of though he knew that she would say no in the first place since she was married and mated to severus snape of all people. and that what made him test his luck since severus was not around and had a feeling that he was not going to be anywhere close.. But she had to hold back to laughter for now. She had to let the poor guy down. but she was going to make sure he find someone to go to the ball with though._

 _"Sorry Ron but I have someone." Said kagome_

 _Ron only bowed his head and left. But when he bumped into Severus with his arms crossed looking like he was read to kill. while they all smirked and kagome wondered what in the world was going on why did they all looked like theyre was soemthing about to happened. adn then it hit her who had just seen ron. while she sighed the boy did ask for it. but then again she felt sorry for him. he did have the balls to ask but then again her hubby and mate was the one who he had to worry about. while muramasa and mercilago and the other sword spirits sighed and knew the boy was going to piss and shit himself out of fear. while draco was on the same line of thoughts._

 _ **"WEASLEY!"** Hissed Severus,_

 _Ron gulped and ran away with a trail of pee behind him and he shitted himself as well from fear. he knew that it was going to happened to be caught from the bat of the school. even though severus was a rare breed of bat demon. while he was not going to get away with this one. harry warned him and he was warned to not go into and ask her. but then again he was shocked he really went for it.. Severus smirked and he knew he did his job well. kagome and the others shook their heads and smirked. while his twin brothers was lauging and his younger sister as well. severus sighed he just became a favorite person to three weasleys. as he left to go and finishe the grading of the home work and stuff like that._

 _Flashback end,_

* * *

kagome still felt bad but in the end it was rather amusing that was until she was grabbed from behind she turned to slap the person only to have her arm caught by Severus. hell she was shocked on how well severus planned that one out. she sighed and she ordered mercilago to go to the ball with harry. while she had momo to go to the ball with ron. even though she had to pay momo to do that for her. even though only they and harry knew about that. while ron was happy that she even gotten him a date. even though harry was going to the ball with a sword spirit but he was not going to complain they have dates even though kagome had to pay momo do go with ron. it saved him from any more humiliations of asking anyone else. and having himself piss and shit himself. tamaki was going to the ball with his mate soi fon as the others with their mates.

"I see the hormonal guys are still wanting you. Well its a shame you are mine." Said Severus

kagome only smirked and and turned into his arms since it was night and everyone else went to bed. She jumped up and wrapped her leg's around his waist. she knew what he wanted to do.a nd she knew it was what she wanted to do as well. while she smirked darkly. while severus grounded his large cock into her to show her how painfully hard he was at this point in time. while kagome moanded in pleasure. she knew severus was horny as hell and she knew why it was only because he watched all these boys and men try to take what was his. that was a megga no no on their parts. they should of known better the first time they have tried and she things ron finally learned his lesson.

* * *

 _Lemon start,_

 _Severus's eyes darken'd with lust his demonic side coming out in the opened with all those guys trying to take what was his. and he was going to make her remember who she belonged to. even though it was just going to be very hard and rough sex to make her know she was his. and she would never leave him he knew that but it was his beast that wanted to make her reminded on what she was to him and how much they love her and that she was their soul mate and that she was only his and his alone no one else was to touch her.. Oh how he wanted to take her in a darken hall way now it was coming true he spelled their clothing away. And leaned her down on his cloak._

 _"Mmm now who is the naughty little minx.' Trying to seduce their professor in a darken hallway at night." Purred Severus,_

 _kagom ejust moaned from the sound of his lust filled voice. As Severus put his head near her ear and nipped it. He placed a silencing charm up. she loved how he talked dirty to her. it always drove her wild. plus he knew how to please her hard and fast. that is how she enjoyed it. severus nipped and bit at her neck to make her mating mark drive her more wild and wet than she was already. while severus waved his hand and made his pants and cloths go away along with hers. this was his time before he started class and he was going to make her feel what she does to him. and that is what he wad going to do,_

 _"Bad girls who do this to their professor get fucked. And fucked hard." Purred Severus,_

 _Severus flipped kagome on her rammed him cock inside of her doggy style while spanking her. His other arm pulled her back so his cock rammed into her tight cavern as he pounded heard, oh how he loved how tight she felt around him. as he pounded into her as she screamed his name over and over again. and he was always never ever get bored of her moaning his name out. he picked her up and pushed her back into the wall not hard to make the cursed mark on her back to activate. but enough to fuck her hard and fast and make sure she was going to cum over and over again._

 _"Mmmm so fucking tight and your all mine No one else. Mine!" Hissed Severus,_

 _kagome was so lost in it all she could only nod as she came hard. Severus felt her tight walls clinched around his cock and he shoved it so far in and shock his hot seed into her womb. as he kept on pumping until he was milked dry. as kagome fell down from her own as she felt him cum deep into her making sure she was going to feel all of his seed. while he pumped the last of his seed into she was on her ass on the floor to make her come down from her own after glow still. severus leaned against the wall their sex was always wonderful and mind blowing when they get the time to do it that is._

 _Lemon end,_

* * *

Severus spelled their clothing back on so they was able to go on back to do what thye was doing. well after a cleaning spell to make them more or less not have the i just had wild sex look all over them. Since he made his little minx tiered. He carried her back to their chambers as they went to bed after he got her dressed in her silk night clothing and him in his boxer's.. as they fell asleep and knew that the yule ball was going to be the next night over. so they are going to have a fun nght with each other. and hoped there was nothing to end the night to mess it up. even though he knew that she payed momo to be ron date and he found it rather funny but no one was going to say anything for that would kill his manly pride.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the Yule Ball,_

Draco went with Pansy. As he left Severus in his fancy robes nervous waiting for kagome to come down. Harry and Minerva even Albus poked fun at him he only sneered at them. Harry tapped his shoulder to show kagome walk down the stairs in her emerald green silk dress and it had a slit up the side and flowed around her like a fine silk that it was. It had a sash across the shoulder that and rubies around the breast. He had given her his mother necklace it was emerald that sparkled nicely. As the engagement and her wedding bands ring was his mothers as well. kagome stopped at the bottom of the stairs. As Severus took her hand into his and kissed it like the gentlemen he was kagome clears her throat and pointed to the stairs. She gave Hermione one of her dress's. while momo grumbled something about rons robes and went itnot he great hall with ron. Hermione tried to smirking like kagome said. The dress she had on was a Silver with rubies. It felt like she was wearing nothing. Harry since he was going with her sword spirit so he was happy who was going with him, muramasa was kind enough to take genny to the ball. and that was very nice of him to do that. hermione smiled as Viktor came over and did the same thing Severus did.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Great Hall,_

The double door's opened as the champions walked in everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their head when they saw their potions master on the arm of the most beautiful girl in the school. And the other Viktor Krum with Hermione Grenger. mercilago in a deep purle dress with green gems all over it. Ron gawked in shame. Severus placed his hand around kagome's waist as they glided around the dance floor gracefully as the champion dance started. He and kagome was lost in their own little would as they left the dance for to go outside to dance under the stars. Since they didn't feel like hearing the music they was playing. They where't the only ones out there with all the other happy couples and mates couples and and so on and so forth. along with Albus and Minerva. spirit and thoth are soul mates since they shared the common bond in never stopped lovin kagome.

"Lovely night isn't it.i guess were out here to enjoy our night as well." Said Albus,

Everyone scowled at that annoying twinkle in that eye of his. But they enjoyed the night as they danced under the star's. as they enjoyed the romantic and lovely night. while they knew that there was going to be a fight sooner or later when they knew when it came down to ron. he knew that momo was not one to take people bullshit when it came down to the way he wanted to do them. plus he should be lucky that soi fon was tamaki soul mate she would rip him a new ass if it was her. while severus was happy and was going to enjoy this night since they knew that something was going to go down. and it was not going to be a good thing when it came to the end of the tournment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

kagome and Severus sat under the star's. He stopped since kagome feet was starting to hurt. So he was giving her a foot massage when they over heard Hermione scream at Ron and Harry. kagome went over to them after she had to force her foot out of her beloved hand. how dare ron pull this on hermione she was able to pick and chose she wanted. evne though it was someone from another school. and someone who was one of the champions. she was going to have to make damage control. she took note that momo and kira was dancing together. it was about time those two realized who they are to one another. even though they think ron was the one who pushed them into that direction.

 **"HOW COULD YOU THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A MAGICAL NIGHT!"** Hissed hermione

Harry walked up at that moment wonder what could of happened so Hermione rounded on him but he placed his hands up and left. while mercilago wondered what happened. but then again there was nothing that they are going to do. and what will happened to all of this. while they all waited to go and see what they are going to do about this. while they waited to see what else he was going to say. this was something they didnt want to do and what to deal with. but hermione was their friend and they are going to be a friend and be there for her. and then do a blanket party on ron. for this shit for what he was pulling was not right and they are going to let it be known that they are not pleased.

 **"WELL YOU CONSORTING WITH THE ENEMY!"** Yelled Ron

 **"THE ENEMY! THIS WHOLE THING WAS FOR INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL CORPORATION! AND WHO WANTED TO HOOK UP WITH BELLA! AND AS WELL WANTED VIKTOR'S AUTOGRAPH!"** Hissed hermione

Ron only took off he didn't want to hear no more. As Hermione plopped on a seat as she took her heals off. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder. she looked up and sighed and knew that she was with friends who care about her, and would be there for her. even one of them was a professor. and she knew that tamaki father was someone she was able to get along with. and she got along with a few more slytherns that was known to have families that are spied. hell they piyo chan song that natsuki sings was something that cheer her up quite a bit. but then again they knew for sure that she was never ever along. its pretty bad that they are there for her and not even ron or harry. well harry stayed and helped out. since rons date was payed to go out with him. and she seen how happy she was with her soul mate.

"kagome I'm sorry you had to see that," Cried Hermione

tamaki and hikaru and karou came over and whipped her eyes. As Severus stood off to the side with he arms crossed. they all knew better to not leave a friends side. plus kagome roased her children to be there for her friends. and that her grandchildren as well. soi fon maybe scarry when she was mad. but she was a kind soul once you get to know here. while thoth sat down next to hermione knowing she was one of the people who kinda entered the comfort zone. but then aagin they knew for a fact that they are there for her. he was proud of his son for helping a friend in need. while pansya nd draco came over with theo and blaize. they knew they are good people. the weasley twins and his sister came over to them.

"Don't worry about them Hermione. Their just stupid morons who hasn't grown up just yet." Chirped rangiku

"Yeah your a wicked girl just like our kagome." Said ikkaku

"Their right is just ugly in the way he acted so i would not let him bother you much. your lovely and enjoy your night. screw him and the horse he came in on. " Said yumichika

"Those two boy's are Dunderheads." Said Severus

Hermione felt better after hearing the potion master stand up for her and the vampire friends of her's she was happy as they sent her up to bed to get a good nights rest. and she knew that kagome and everyone was now her family as well. she knew that harry was her family. and she knew that harry was family with them. plus she had a feeling that kagome was going to have a talk with harry aunty and uncle about how they treat him. and they know that they would get them to listen one way or another. they cant move him since the are not blood related and the blood wards was not going to be able to hold up with them. but for this was something they would have to think on to get around. and dumbledor would have accept when it came down to kagome smirked at her mate she knew he did it for her. Plus he wouldn't want to be held from sex for a month. As they left to go to bed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later._

It's been a few months since the yule balls now they where at the black lake waiting for the second task to start. and it seemed that this was going ot be a fun one. while she had mercilago and muramasa and it seemed that she has a nother sword spirit Sode no Shirayuki and since ichigo was dead and gone something that rukia was the reason behind it. so she has his sword spirit as well now his father gifted her with it. zangetsu who is basically mated with since they have the Sode no Shirayuki. its seemed that they kinda went to her when they tried to find a new mistress and master. so she said screw it and just let them take over and join her sword spirts. but those two are not going to be needed since they dont have the power to for under water things.

 **"NOW THIS IS THE SECOND PART OF THE TOURNAMENT! YOU MUST GET YOU PRIZE DEEP WITH IN THE BLACK LAKE!"** Announced Barty,

kagome with the bat wings from her one sword spirit grew out of her back and was the last one in the lake while muramasa placed a shield around her like a orb.. She hasn't seen Draco this morning and it was freezing as hell out. She made a charm that made a bubble with his powers to make sure she was going to be able to get out of there safe. It's been a few minutes since she was floating around as she finally saw two people that was left. She saw Harry and Krum but she saw Fleur sister it must meant she couldn't do it. She waved her hand and they where let lose and floated back to the top in her bubble. Severus waited his breath held she had been down there far to long. That's when he saw kagome's head pop up from the black lake. She had Draco and Fleur sister. kagome was pulled out of the black lake after Draco and Fleur sister. Once she was wrapped into Severus teacher robe and a heating charm on he made sure he held her since she was shivering. while szayel and stien checked her over. while the others hovered around her. and her other two sword spirits. Fleur rushed over and thanked her for saving her sister. kagome only waver her hand and smiled.

 **"NOW FOR HER GOOD HEART IN SAVING ONE OTHER CHAMPION PRIZE AND HER OWN MISS MALFOY GET'S FIRST PLACE! THEN POTTER GETS SECOND! DIGGRY THIRD! KRUM FORTH! AND ONCE AGAIN MISS FLEUR LAST! IN A WEEKS TIME THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK WILL BE HELD!"** Announced Barty

Everyone gathered in groups and hopped in a boat. kagome and Severus and Draco was in one. As Harry Ron and Hermione was in another. As they went to change for he feast for the night. as her pups and the others went to their rooms to sleep off all this crap. plus he knew that draco was sleeping in here now. while kagome was going to eat something and take a nice hot bath and then go to bed. she was going to get sick after this he knew that for sure. but for now they are goign to have to wait and see what the final task is going to be. and the bad thing was everyone had this sense of dread on what was about to go down on the third and final task. and she was not able to bring her sword spirits with her on this one. only magic and thats all. plus she had her vizard powers as well so that would help. and her powers to be able to change her faces and her hair color and her eyes as well. to make it look not like her. so that was going to be a piece of cake.

to be continued,


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

kagome was waiting to be taken out for the final task. her four sword spirits was going to be with the other sword spirits and the others in their own spot in the stands that was reserved for them. rangiku gave her a warning to push Diggry away from the cup or else he would die. She never knew how he would die but kagome agree'd. spirit and thoth and her mother Narcissa was going to walk her out to the Quidditch pitch since Severus had to sit with the other teacher. plus it was a place that was reserved for them and the others as well. it was the family area and their friends as well. kagome family was rather large so this was going to have their own area. lucius was going to be late since he had a meeting to go to. narcissa and aizen who blood adopted her as is own since he didnt have no heirs. they placed a hand on both shoulders as they walked out when they heard the Hogwarts march. and her sword spirits was basically waiting for her to get this done and over with this task plus they have this feeling that something wass going to happened to her. kagome had her captain unifrom it was a gothing more type with her captains jacked over her shoulders it was styled like a trenchcoat she took the chains off her pants and her combat boots was on as well she changed her hair color to green just in case the vision came true and her eyes a dark green.. kagome saw Fleur being lead out by her headmaster that bitch she didnt like. As Viktor had his headmaster to lead him out. As Albus helped Harry she saw brightly red hair in the box where Severus and the others offered for the Weasley's to sit with them. and arthur was with harry as well. they weasleys never sat with a group of people. even though they are concidered a part of their large family. even though the malfoys as spies had been friends for years and never stopped.

 **"NOW THIS IS THE THIRD AND FINAL TASK! PROFESSOR MOODY PLACED THE TROPHY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE MAZE! THE FIRST TO RETRIEVE IT WILL BE THE WINNER!"** Announced Albus,

Albus lowered his wand as he made everyone huddle together. kagome was on his left and Harry on his right. she wished she was able to bring her sword spirits with her or atleast a demonic sword but only magic was able to be used on this task. plus she had her vizard powers so that should work. and her blood asdopted father ryuuken blessed her with quincy powers. and she had her miko and demonic powers as well. so she had her ways to get around things. but she cant get over this feeling that something was going to happened during this last task. and her gut never lies to her and the vision she had when she accepted the jewel as her soul it gave her so many powers that was passed through her from the kami;s and the gods. but then again they come into use when it came down to when she needed to get and see if they could find and use them when it was needed.

"Now i'm not going to lie to you who haven't dealt with dark things before. But once you go into that maze you are either to work together or work on your on. Now lets begin." Said Albus,

kagome was the last to go in since her mother had a hard time to let her go inside of the maze. Once aizen pulled her off she turned around and saw Severus and her sword spirits and her pups and grandkits look and worried eyes as the green shrub grew over her. and now the last task has began for her. she just hoped what she seen in her vision even though it wasa tab bit blurry when it came down to what the vision was. so whatever it was is something that was going to happened but that was the only thing that was she seen. while she made her way through the maze and see if she was going to be coming out with out being wounded or come out alive. she sighed and continued on her way as she used a cero to blast what was trying to attack her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later,_

kagome used a cero and killed about three huge ass spiders which she was glad no one was around to hear her shriek out of horror. plus she was creeped out that they think she was the queen of the freaking spiders. and it freaking talked to her as well. the marking on her back was what thinked on what was on her back. even though she was curse for all of forever. and there was no way ot cure it she tried almost everything. and nothing was able to come up with to save her sorry ass from the cursed spider mark on her back. and now she has freaking huge ass talking mutain spiders thinking she was their freaking queen she hated her life sometimes for this reason. She passed everything. She saw Krum and Diggry was pushed in from the roots. Until she saw Harry being dangled in the air she waved her hand and sliced him down. She and him are the only ones left.

"You ok harry?" Asked kagome

Harry hugged her grateful that she was always around to save his backside. and he would pay her back one day for all she had done for him. and he knew she was going to have a chat with his aunt and uncle to. and he knew that they would not like that. but he knew that kagome was that kind of a person. He and kagome went running to get to the trophy so this could end. as the walls was closing in on them. they know that they needed to hurry as fast as they can. while kagome grabbed harry and used flashstep to get to the area faster. and so they would not be closed in and grabbed by the wall. when they made it to the prize kagome wondered if they would be able to help take it and split what they wanted to win. while kagome smirked she would give her money to the twins since they needed it for their idea on opening their own joke shop,

"You take it." Said Harry,.

"Let's do it together Harry." Said kagome with gental eyes

harry and kagome took the trophy as they where sent to Merlin know where. In hopes they would return to Hogwarts. and now they are going to back to school as both as winners. but she felt like that she just used a freaking port key and she knew what that felt like when they took the trophy. and it seemed that her vision came true she just hoped it was not going to be nothing to be dangerous. and nothing that was going to either get themselves killed or her killed for that matter. but then again story of her life and her freaking misfortune. and that is something she has grown to be used to now. her life was never going to be normal. even though normal is boring she had tried to be normal and it was just something that was not what she was going to be since it was boring when it came down to her trying that out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the grave yard_

kagome and Harry only groaned in pain since harry fell on kagome. harry pushed himself off of her and helped her up.. as they looked around as they tried to figure out where they where at. and knew that this was not a good sign. she felt uneasy and it was not a good thing when she felt that way. harry looked over at kagome and seen her looking around as if she was searching for something. and she was not going to like what it was if it was what he was thinking about. and the name of the grave stone was the thing that topped him off. and wondered if they should just grab the trophy and pop the hell out of there before anything happened to them. or bring something back to life in which some ways are banned and against the laws of the soul socitey and if you do it the right way then you wont be breaking any sort of laws and that is something she took note of when she was in class at the soul socitey there was a two months for that class. as she looked over to see harry to over the huge grave stone that was there. and the name hit the nail what and why they have been transported here and its not going to be a good thing either.

"I think this is not a good idea Harry." Said kagome

Harry went over to the grave and saw who it was. As he heard a scream to see kagome was laying on the ground knocked out a wound on her head. He tried to go over to help her but he was pulled back and tied to the grave stone. Wormtail came and stood over kagome and he ran his grubby and down her supple body. As he walked over to Harry and smirked to him. it was time for them to begin for the dark lord to return to the world and finish what he started. this time they are going to win this war and they are going to change the world and make things right in the world and slave all the mudbloods in camps. while kagome was still knocked out when it came down to what was going on.

"Let's begin Wormtail." Hissed Voldemort,

Wormtail made a boiling cauldron as he started to prepare for the ritual to bring the dark lord himself back. while harry was trying to break free from the hold on him. and he needed to get the hell away to not make his way and grab kagome to make sure they get back to the school in safety. but it seemed that he was stuck and that he was freaking screwed. and it seemed that he was not going to like what was about to be coming out of that thing in the blanket. as he struggled and struggled to break free. but ti seemed that he was going to be used to bring something back to life or something like that. and kagome was stuck in the middle of it. this was not going to be a good thing.

"Bone from the father unwillingly given." Said Wormtail,

Wormtail dropped the leg bone into the boiling hot cauldron. As he watch it dissolve into the heated liquid. harry was going to barf from seeing what he was seeing. he didnt even know what the hell was in that blanket. so what the hell why dont they just put him out of his freaking misery and let him go so he didnt have to suffer on what was about to come out at the end of all this. as he contined to struggle and see if he was able to worm his way out of this one. and he knew that this was not going to work but it was worth the try in the long run. but he didnt want to leave kagome to this filth. and he knew that he would do something to her and he didnt want that to happened to his friend.

"Sacrifice given by the loyal servant." Said Wormtail,

Wormtail chopped his hand off as he charmed the bandage over it do he wont bleed to death. As Harry gagged from what he was seeing. how could this moron cut his own freaking hand off for who ever it was for. what a stupid moron to chop his freaking hand off to bring what ever that freak of nature back to its former glory an he has the feeling that its going to be voldemort and that was not going to be a good thing, and that he would not have anyone to believe him when he gets brought back to he was hoping that this dont work and hoping that he was not going to be brought back. then he was going to have to fight him and a war as well. the fun in all of that.

"Blood of thy enemy unwillingly given." Said Wormtail,

Wormtail went over and sliced Harry's arm and then kagome's even though he didn't know who she was and what she was. he just hoped she was ok. because he knew that there was going to be a impending death for what was to happened to her with these two. and he knew she was going to be a spy he knew her family was spys. He thought he would help more but ti seemed that he was not even able to do so. After he put the blood into the boiling water he dropped the bundled in. Harry watched in horror as he saw kagome stomach bleed from the cut she had. And as well he hoped what ever that was would die. But his thoughts where cut off when he saw kagome send his a wink.

Wormtail backed away as black smoke that formed at body once the smoke died down. There stood Lord Voldmort standing alive and well. and back to hs former glory. oh this was not good and he knew that the ministry would go and think he was bonkers and needs to go to the magical nut ward from saying that the dark lord was back and alive. while he ran his hands over his pasty clamy bald head. and he had to say the man was just ugly as hell. and didnt know why would want to even remotely want to fuck him or want to have any of his heirs. but then again that was something he woudl not even do if he was gay. he knew that if he was gay he would of let kenpachi or someone else like that to scew him in the ass not this freak of nature. the magical version of hitler and that was truth there he was hiter in the magical world and soon he woudl make death camps for the people he was none worthy.

"Wormtail my wand." Hissed Voldemort,

Wormtail shuffled over as if fear was clinging to him he handed his master his wand as he backed away once more. harry started to stuggle and it seemed that he was about to do something with that want of his. he wanted to get the fuck away and get kagome and get the hell out of here. this was not something he wanted to be right now. and he knew that kagome was going to be harmed. and he was not going to let that happed if he had anythign to say about it. but he knew that there was nothing that he was able to do when it came down to him being able to save her with the current state he was in. and now he understood why that they banded her sword spirits and her demonic weapons. and that was fucked up and he had a feeling there was a person in the school to make them make that rule.

"Your arm Wormtail." Hissed Voldemort

"Thank you master." Cried Wormtail

Wormtail thought he would get his hand back. but then again he was not that kind of a person. but then again there was something that was not going to do since his lord was not that kind. and he had a feeling that he knew what he wanted. and he knew that was to call the fallowers to bring them here to meet him. and to see him back to his former glory. that is what he was going to do. But he was wrong when his master took his arm and was going to stab his wand into the dark to make the others come. well the ones who was around still and not dead and that was not in prison or in hell. but then again there was something he wanted for all the pain and time he was putting in to all of this. he wanted that girl the hot one with green hair and he would be happy..

"No Wormtail your other arm." Hissed Voldemort,

Voldmort pressed his wand into Wormtail arm as the Dark Mark appeared. After a few minutes figured appeared in dark robes. as he let out a sigh of happiness to see his beloved mark appear in the sky. and black smoke with each and everyone of his fallowers showed up. but then again with out he thinks lucius was there by the hair. and he knew that he was going to have to keep his compsure to not make his only daugther known to the dark lord. lucius sighed and knew that this was going to happen for some reason he was hoping it was not going to happened. but it was sadly it had happened. harry rolled his eyes at the elder lord malfoy knowing what he was thinking at this point in time.

"Well my friends your master has return. Why didn't you come looking for me." Hissed Voldemort

Wormtail shuffled over to him once more as if he wanted to kiss the masters ass so he would get either his hand back or stay alive. harry snorted the man might as well piss himself from fear, this was something that was going to be known there. while the man was a pussy and looked like he was going to piss and shit himself at the same time. this was something that was going to happen. he could even sense and taste that fear flowing off of him. plus then agan it was the blood bond he had done with koga as a wolf demon so yeah he was able to tell. plus he spelt it as well.

"I have returned and took care of you my master." Said Wormtail,

"You did it out of fear. But for your help I will reward you." Hissed Voldemort,

The dark lord waved his want over his missing hand as a silver light came out Wormtail hand came back. now he was rewarded for his ass kissing and sucking the dark lords cock to have him have his hand back. while wormtail was thinking what he was going to be doing tonight with that new hand. he was going to be giving it a test drive. while harry growled why did the jack ass give him his freaking hand back he didnt deserve his freaking hand. this was something that she of not given back. but nope the stupid snake fucker was the one who had to give his hand back for kissing his ass and licking his asshole and sucking his dick.

"I had return my lord. And I was always on your side." Said Lucius well lied.

Voldmort went over to him and removed his mask as he fell to his knee's as. But he stood back up like the proud Malfoy he was. harry mentally snickered from what he had just said. and he knew he was working like he was the master spy. and if harry didnt even know he was a spy he would of believed that he was a ass licker and dick sucker to the dark lord. so yeah that man knew how to play the game well. and he knew his daugther and son was going to be just like him. plus harry knew that kagome was the best of the best in spies. plus she was a captain as well. so she had to learn some things to make it to be in her station for all of this. he knew that kagome would be on his side always.

"I have never re-announced the old ways. And that is my true mask." Said Lucius,

Voldmort noticed the green haired female that laid on the ground as he went over to her and noticed how attractive she was. lucius didnt take notice that his daughter was there and what was about to happened to her. while he took notice to harry and wondered what he was trying to tell him and it seemed he was trying to point something out to him. and he wondered what in the world he was trying to tell him. he dint know what to think on this and didnt need the dark lord knowing that he was a spy. but his eyes showed harry on the confusion on what he was trying to tell him.

"Such a pretty young girl and powerful at that." Said Voldemort,

kagome wanted to gagged from the gawd afful smell of the feet that she smelled. he needed to have though nasty ass feet cleaned badly. hell he would make the water run away as well. hell he probably stinks in other areas as well. And they where touching her face and down her body. she wanted to kill him for even thinking he was able to touch her. she hated that he was touching her. and he was not going to get away with it. while she knew that harry was trying to break free but she was needed to make it known that she was not awake. and that is what she wass trying to do right now. and it seemed that she was going to have to get back to her spying days once again.

 **"DON'T DARE TOUCH HER!"** Yelled Harry

Lucius nearly had a heart attack the vile Dark Lord was flirting with his knocked out daughter but he needed to keep up his act. how dare he even touch his daughter that sick freak. but he was not able to show what he was thinking because it would tip off for one. that was one of his heirs. and two that he was a freaking spy. so yeah he would have to leave it up to boy wonder to get his only daughter out of here and make sure they get back to the school is all that cared about right now. but it seemed that boy fucking wonder is a bit tied up at this point in time. where are her sword spirits and why are they not with her. then it hit him there was someone in the school that was the one who made this happy. oh he was going to kill who ever it was.

"Oh dear Harry I forgot that you where even here." Said Voldemort,

The Dark Lord ran his hand down kagome's body once more. As he groped her back side and groaned. After he was done having a grope fest he rushed over to Harry and fucked her since he had not got any for a good while. this was going to be what he wanted. and this was going to be his wife who was going to produce his heirs. some once he was done with the boy who lived then he would be comeing to grab her and take her to his manor. and then fuck her all night long to make her full with his child. and she was powerful and he would have powerful heirs with what she has in her. even if she was a mudblood she would still be his bitch to carry the heirs and make sure that she was not going to leave him either.

"Why don't I tell you a story about the night when dear sweet Lilly Potter lost her life for her son. Old magic the power of love." Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord turned to kagome and licked his lips and then turned to his fallower's. he was turned on how that woman was going to be taking her when ever he wanted. As he gave them a dark look. harry was sick on what he had to see voldemort do. and he felt sorry for lord malfoy and he knew was not able to do anything either. and he felt sorry for him about that. he knew that this was his daughter and she was defiled right in front of him and that was just soooo wrong on so many levels. but then again he was sick about what he had seen. and now he understood what happened with the rules that was put in place when the third task started and he didnt know who was the one who had done it.

"The boy who lived." Said Voldemort,

The Dark lord turned back to Harry and raised his hand above where the scar was. As Harry tried to get away but couldn't. he wanted to get away from this sick freak of nature who fucked snaked. and he needed to get kagome away from here. he needed to save her for once. and not her saving him. but he was not able to do anything while he was like this right now. so he was going to have to buy his time and hope he was going to be set free from what he was locked against a grave stone that belonged to his father out of all things. and the funny thing about it was the death god who happened to be kagome and she was in a grave yard. he snickered to himself on what he thought there.

"But I can touch you now.'' Hissed Voldemort,

Harry screamed out in pain from the touch the Dark Lord did to his scar and it hurt like hell. He felt bad for poor kagome though. lucius had to restrain himself to make sure he didnt show anything of concern to his only daughter. he didnt need him knowing that was his only daughter only changed a few things about herself and he had to say it was the smart move on her part. so the only this is he hoped harry was able to get her away from here and he would meet up with them back at the school. Once he stop he back away. he was going to be the one who makes him suffer for the dick move when he was a freaking baby. but he was going to let him go since he wanted to have a duel.

"Let's dual." Said Voldemort,

Once Harry was let go he looked over to kagome with a sad look. there was nothing to leave to the imagination to her clothing. but the thing was he molested her more than once. and so did wormtail more than once. how dare they do that to her. she didnt derseve none of that. but he was going to defend her and make sure he was not going to do that to her again. even though wormtail just did it again to her and again and again. while harry was finally set free and now he was going to protect kagome he didnt want to lose no more people who was his family.. kagoem finally came back to the world of the living and felt sick as she pushed her power out of herself and sent wormtail flying acrossed the grave yard she hoped he burned his dick. she had her wand in her hand she must of slide it out of her flash step she was behind another grave stone looked around it to see kagome back flipped over to the Dark Lord and bowed gracefully and had her wand raised.

"Oh I see you are awake my delectable beauty. So your brave enough to fight me. I like it when I can take the fight out of a bitch." Said Voldemort

kagome narrowed her eyes and sneered as she still tried no to barf from the filth she knew what he had done to her. even though she was locked away in her mind from a fuck up on a spell and she knew how many times he done it to her. and that fat fuck rat faced pig as well. its was like they took turnes with her. she felt their cum leak out of her and it made her feel sick from the feeling. and she was going to make them suffer for thinking they could get away with what they have tried to do to her and done to her. she lost ttrack on how many times they have done that to her. and how the hell did he get the spell naraku had to enlarge his cock. so there was blood mixed with cum. Her father was about to land himself in the icu part of saint mungos the way he was going.

"Stop your sick rambling and are you to much of a bitch to fight a girl! how dare you think you can get away for defileing me and thinking you can get away with it. yes i knew it while that fuck face back fired his spell to make me locked away in my mind. and it took me a while but your going to go down you filthy wannabe hitler snake fucker dick sucking motherfucking rapeist filth hole. why dont you go and fuck that fuck face rat face pervert who seemed to been slicking and kssing your ass and sucking your cock you two are a perfect match pervets and rapeist sick freaks of nature.." Hissed kagome

After that Voldmort and Bella sent hex's and spells after each other. kagome got his a few times and she got the vile man a few times as well. but her power was weak from having a cutting spell his her and slace her here and there. and being crucio'd. she hissed in pain from what he was doing to her. Harry watched to see his soul bonded sister fight like the fighter she was. He felt someone speaking in his head. he needed to make sure she was able to get the hell out of here sooner or later because he was able to tell that she was not going to hold up much longer. and he needed to save their asses to get out of there. and once again she saved his ass like always. not like he complaining it was something he was used to by now. but he was not happy about not being able to protect her she was dear to him and she gave him a rather large family to love and to care about.

"harry get the trophy and I will join you. Hurry up times of the essence. I can't hold on much longer." Said kagome in Harry's head

Harry nodded and rushed over to the trophy. He noticed that kagome's father saw this as he sent a hint of a motion with his eyes to his daughter. He was worried that kagome was at this for a good two hours. while she screamed since she was hit with a few more spells to slice her here and there and then a crucio here and there as she cried in pain. she knew she was not going to last much longer. as she pasted out from the pain she was suffering and the amount of blood loss. while he saw that the dark lord was on top of her again and fucking her like there was no tomorrow. then wormtail and then the dark lord and then the rat face and then dark lord then rate face. harry finally had the will to move and get the trophy to make it to grab kagome in time.

 **"OCCIO TROPHY!"** Yelled Harry,

Harry sent a hex as he rushed over to kagome after he sent a spell that would make the area foggy he shot a hex at both wormtail was fucking her in the ass and the dark lord had her pussy. it seemed they have been doing that more than once. he shot a hex at both of them and grabbed kagome in his arms and knew her blood was all over him and the cum leaking out of her and blood mixed with it. he knew that he lost track on how many times that had happened to her this night. he was in to much fear to even able to help her. and he felt bad for that and he failed her. but he knew that he would have to beg for forgiveness for now be able to act sooner or later. but he knew that she would understand since he was not used to things like that. plus he took down a ghost of him as a teenager and the face on the back of the head of a professor and then there was the snake. but this was to much for him to take on meeting him in his glory. but he failed kagome as he touched the trophy and it took them back to the school. he needed to get her to have help. eve though he transfigured something to cover her body before they left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Hogwarts,_

Severus along with kagomes sword spirits and everyone else was waiting for kagome and harry to come back. The crowd was talking among them selves. He and a few others started to wonder where they where. kagome and Harry did not come back and that is something that had them all on edge. and hoped they are ok. even though he may not like the boy wonder. but he had to accept the fact that he was his beloved friend. he sighed and had to wait and see what is going to happen and hope that she was going to be ok. and she would come back to them save and sound. that is all what they hoped. while natsuki was passed out with smoke coming off his head from being maka choped for sing that ddammed song at the wrong time. he meant well and wanted to cheer them up but it was not helping matters on what he was trying to do.

"Severus this is not a good sign. I have a worried feeling." Said spirit

severus only could nod he felt the Dark Mark burn and now he knew what had just happened. the dark lord was back and that was not a good thing, he knew that his kagome was not looking like she normally does and was happy she was thinking ahead of things. but the bad thing he was worried about what the dark lord would do to her. and what he has done with her. but then again her sword spirits would be able to tell if she had been offed or anything.. As he knew he and kagome would be spies together and her family as well. draco was not ready yet for the spy duties so the woudl have to wait for him to join in. and finished his training of spy work in the soul socitey. spirit touched his shoulder and pointed as Harry and kagome came back. But kagome was knocked out like she was been through hell and she didnt have what she left in for the third task. Albus rushed over to Harry wonder what could of happened. He noticed kagome was knocked out and was in something that was poorly transfigured and was not in the same clothing that she left in. so what in the world happened to her then it hit him and he felt sick. but concern for the Malfoy girl and his soul bonded grandchild did not look to well.

"Harry what happened?" Asked Albus

Harry clutched kagome around the waist like she was a life line and she would die and leave him alone. he was afraid if he let go she would not be there no more and she would disappear on him. that was something he was fearing right now. he cant lose her he just cant. he lost to many people he loved. and he was not going to lose her as well.. He was worried for the sister he was soul bonded to. She protected him again and she was always going to protect him. he wanted to pay her back for all the protecting she had given him. but he knew she would not accept the offer like most people would do. it was just who she is she was one of the type of people she cared more about theres more than herself.

"He back! Voldmort is back I couldn't leave her there he raped her more than once so did wormtail more than once. i couldnt let them keep taking her like that. i failed her in tryign to save her because i felt fear. i fail her. i just couldnt leave her there. i just couldn't! She fought tooth and nail for me and protected me! and had that happend to her more than once! by both of them it was sick! help her before she leave's me to!" Cried Harry

Albus eyes turned cold how dare the Dark Lord touch his grandbaby and raped her even wormtail how dare he. but this was not the time to be plotting ones death. and he knew that she was not in a good shape right now. but he needed to get harry off of her to let her fet the help that she needed. and the help to get to the hospital wing. he knew that szayel and stein was going to be incharge of her. but that never ever bothered her.. But he had no choice he need her to spy. She is as good as Severus when it came to acting. And plus she had the power to change her appearance.

"Harry she back and you back where you are safe. We will get her the help she is needed. we need to get her to szayel and stien to get her the help to save her." Said Albus

Albus and Minerva was trying to get the boy off kagome so szayel could look over her. He was even shaken and that was someting when it came to the octava espada to be shaken about something. he was mated to one of her daugters bella. and he sent a hell butterfly to seen her sons and daughters and her grandkits to their rooms so they didnt have to see this.. As Fudge ran back over to the crowd. Severus couldn't take the wait. as he ordered the four sword spirits to watch over his step children and his step grandchildren. while He heard Potter cry but he didn't know what it was. He was stopped by Fudge and see if it was all true. if it was he would feel sick on what had happed to his beloved and knew that he would get his revenge one day. and he knew that lucius was forced to watch that happened to his only daughter and was not able to do anything about to since it would blow his cover and her cover as well. he felt soor for his old friend and his father in law. it seemed that spirit had her head in his lap with thoth at her side to make sure she was going to be ok. they loved her still even though she was spirits ex wife and he cheated on her and learned his lesson and even though they were devorced they seemed to became friends and had sex here and there but he still loved her and always will. while thoth his mother was banished by zuse so as revenge she basically put a seal on his memories and blocked his powers and renamed him yuzaru souh. and that was when he met kagome and they had tamaki and shizuo but lucky that his mother never knew about shizuo only tamaki. but when he remembered who he was he made his mother suffer for all she had done to their son since he was freaking three years old the sick old hag. now she sufferng in hell with a seal in place to make her not be able to excape and that is why the seal was in place.

"We must get her to the hospital wing before she die's." Whispered Fudge

Severus rushed over and he pushed Albus out of the way to hget to his wife he fell to his knees and was shocked at what he was seeing. while naracissa was crying at the sight of her baby. how could that filthy snake fucker and rat do that to her daughter. and she knew that lucius was forced to watch it to not blow his cover and her cover as well. it made her feel sick from the mere thought of it. how dare he do this to her baby and lucius baby. draco was trying to stop crying his sister was defiled and wounded badly. As Moody took Harry away. kenpachi took kagome into his arms and flashstepped to the hosital wing with szayel and stien was waiting for him. she was his family since he mated and married her one daughter maka. and he was happy with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Severus sat beside of kagome's bed. her children and grand children came and gone. while he knew that draco was not taking this so well. he knew that it was hard for lucius as well since he had to watch the terrible act against his only daughter. as he showed hismemories to make them know what had was to get the dark mark this year and join the order. Draco will be the last to get the mark. The weasleys went over to the Malfoy's and called a truce once again for the war. Draco ran into the hospital wing he saw his sister hadn't woken up yet as his father held his back byt kenpachi to make sure he didnt freak her out. szayel shot him a dark look saying watch what you do around her rigth now. but then againhe was mated to one of her daughers scarlet who was one of the daughters that she had with spirit. she was kasanoda twin sister. maka like her hair blond since she hated having her hair look like her fathers it took her a while to get in good terms with her daddy. plus zange was her twin and he has bunny ears on his head from a freak accident and no one was able to help him with them and rid of them. but then again he gotten so attatched to his black bunny ears and never ever would rid of them.

"Son she will be ok. No worry's I know she will." Cried Lucius,

After a while of visiting Draco went back to the room to do his homework with his nieces and nephews and he was taken back with the two sword spirits that belonged to his twin sister. and her other two sword spirits was there as well but back in their area of chambers.. As Albus came in with a mangy black dog it seemed that it was not all that it seemed. and the dog was something or someone that is. while they all eyed the dog with interest. while narcissa huffed at her brother being his dog form. while he knew that he was there for harry and meet his niece as well. they could tell by the soul chain and soul readin gthat he was not a real dog so why does he even try in front of beigns who was able to call him out on it right then again there. albus snickered he knew that the all caught on expect for molly and arthur that is. and now it was time to have serius to his human form, plus he had been hiding out in the soul socitey in kagomes manor back in soul socitey and he was happy there.

"Well let's talk business shall we." Said Albus

The dog transformed into one Sirius Black. Severus growled as he scooted closer to his kagome. then it hit him that he was her uncle and draco uncle as well. hek new that he had saved him when he was younger from james raping him. but that was only a few times that was caught in the act and had him placed under a spell. but things changed and he chaned after becoming friends with james and he never ever forgave him for abandoning him. atleast he had narcissa and lucius as his best friends. and that is all he needed at that point in time. and he was happy about it. plus he had arthur and molly who was his friends as well so yeah he was happy with only them as his friends. he wondered if serious was going to change and try to be his friends again. even though they are not family that is.

 **"OH MERLIN IT'S SIRIUS BLACK THE MURDER!"** Shirked Molly,

Albus held up a hand to stop the shriking mother as he heard a groan from kagome's bed. while everyone who has senstive hearing had to cover their ears since they are going to bleed with the way she had just screached out that. while szayel shot her a dark look. the man has been living in kuchiki manor for the love of that is holy and they knew he was not a bad guy. they even teach'd him manor's since he was rude and needed to have them he was lacking them sadly even though he didnt like the fact but he suffered it to live there until he found his manor again. plus it helped him in the long run that is. Severus sat on the edge of the bed with Lucius on her other side.

"Who ever shirked that freaking load. I'm going to shove my boot so far up their ass.'' Growled kagome

Lucius and Narcissa and the other smiled they were happy that she was the same person. Harry smiled knowing she was ok. while she clinched her eyes shut from the brightness. szayel knew she was not able to take the light and casted something to help her get through this. and handed her the potions that was made only for her harry was not able to take them. sicne has not been trained up in things. and this was the only thing was able to help her at this point in time. harry was happy to see that she was going to be ok. but the didnt understand what the pink haird octava was givin her. but then again it was none of his business long as she was getting better that was all that matter. kagome;s pink and red eyes went wide after she explained everything. As she bent over to the garbage can.

 **"EWWWWWW HE TOUCHED ME! AND THEY DEFILED ME MORE THAN ONCE! BOTH OF THEM!, "AND THEY GRABBED MY ASS AND DEFILED ME MORE THAN ONCE EWWWWW!"** Cried kagome

Half the room went cold either from the anger or the growls and hisses. Severus pulled his beloved into his lap and he kissed her she was wearing one of his clothing since it was the first thing to grab he hated seeing a well defined woman in a hospital gown and that meant his. while he sighed and knew that kagome was a strong woman and there was going to be alot of people out for the dark lord head and wormtails those two just pissed off the wrong beings that was the most powerful things out in the world. while ryuuken who blood adopted kagome as his own and as well isshin since she was special to him. and urahara as well. since she had more than one blood adopted father. but ryuuken and and isshin was there to work in the hospital wing and isshin daughters was first years so.

"Well we will get him even if will take time." Hissed kenpachi

Everyone nodded at what the 11th devision captain had just said and they all felt the same way as he did. and that was not going to be out int he open. and they dont feel ashamed from even thinking it and saying it. even though molly needed to get over the fact on how they all thinked and how they spoke it was none of her business in the first place. sure the woman was akind hearted lady and means well. but there was things she needed to keep her nose out of. But they all had to go either home or back to where they came from. Severus enlarged the bed as he spooned his little fighter and kissed her goodnight he made sure black knew who she belonged to even Lucius made sure of it as well. plus tomorrow kagome was going to be having a nice chat with harry aunty and uncle. and she would know if they do anything to him. they would have someone watching at all times.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing evening_

kagome walked with harry with the others behind her. she wanted harry to take her to meet his aunt and uncle. and it seemed that they are there waiting for him. looking out of place it seemed. while they had serius walking in his dog from they are going to be teaching him some new ways to get around to teach him how to change the way he looked and everything so he was able to walk around with out no one knowing who he is. so she had him signed up with a teacher that was well known how to teach him things like this. and still work on other areas with the manners and stuff like that. so this was going to be something that was in order once they get back to the soul soctiey. she nearly fell over from what she seen.

"hello are you venon and patunia?" asked kagome

"what does it to you?" snapped vernon

kagome narrowed her eyes at the fat beach whale as she cleared her thraot and was going to make her peace so she wa sable to leave. she was not going to like this people bit. as she took the fat boy and spanked him for being rude and she pushe dhim back to his father who was giving her a dark look. as she pushed her powers out for him to feel that she was not going fuck with their heads.s he was not even going to let them speak she was goingt o say what needed to be said and that she was going to say her farewells to harry and opened the senkaimon and go back to her office with severus and her four sword spirits.

"you will treat harry as he should be treated he is your blood family if you didnt like it or not. and if i find out that you have abused him in any way shape or form. and believe me i will know there will be eyes all over the place. me and my family and freinds would make your lives a living hell. plus from what i know of your job i can buy that out and make your life so worthless in a second you filthy fat man. and by the way loose some fucking weight you fat fuck. and you son as well what the hell do you people eat lard of the mother fucking bottled. and you bitch need a face lift badly. you make me want to cry on how ugly you are. and if i find out that little shit hurts harry or fucks with him the wrong way. i will make him pay as well. and it will be not a spanking next time. and i understood, and since i made my point acrossed. i will take my leave. remember there will be eyes watching you everywhere. and you wont even know what or who is it and what form they will take so until next time filth fat asses and ugly bitch. and harry i will contact you and keep in touch you remember how to use the hell butterflys and if you need us to come and fget you sooner we will." said kagome

"thank you for everything kagome." said harry

kagome smiled and patted his head as they all left throught he senkaimon gates while his aunty and uncle and cousin was there dumbstruck on how they were talked to. and how they were basically told his uncle would have his company buy out. and then she would make his life look like he was a fucktard. and he knew that kagome and the others that was a promise. while he waited in the car feeling pleased with himself. and that he was blessed on what came into his life. and that he has a large family but there was things they could not do since the blood wards and he accepted that. but he felt more happy to know that there was ways to contact them now with out using a owl. and he was able to practive on some things as well. so all in all he was happy for once in his life. while his aunt and uncle and cousin was quite through the whole car ride home. plus he knew that he was able to go to the town anytime he wanted since kagome got them to sign the slip now. even though she sneaked down when it came down the other years.

to be continued,


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 6_

* * *

It's been two month's since the whole detention issue. it seemed that kisuke put in her memory that she had sex with a dog. and that she thought it was hot. while they destoryed her office and turned her pink into green that looked like vomit that included her clothing as well. Harry seemed to enjoy his time with the evil woman since he keeps telling her off. Bella was broken out of her thoughts when someone touched her on the shoulder she jumped only to see it was Severus.

"My dark angel whats wrong?" Askd kagome

Severus smiled at her and pointed over to the front of the grate hall she saw Minerva fighting with the vile woman. kagome wanted a closer look so she took Severus hand to go and watch. while her sword spirits was sitting in on this class to see what was going to happen. but they all left to go and see what in the world was going on. and see who was fighting. when they joined the others and it seemed that minerva and madam toad who still had vomit colord green robes on. they used a spell that she was not able to change the color. and it seemed that they are in a heated fight as well. they saw minerva wand hand was twitching to hex the bitch but they knew that she wouldnt do it. they all know that the whole school would turn the other cheek and act like they didnt see anything.

"Pardon me. Professor. But what exactly are you insinuating?" Asked Umbridge sweetly

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices. And dealing with a highly angry Lucius Malfoy along with a few other high powers names that you dont want to mess with kicking down you office door is not a pleasant matter," Hissed Minerva

Minerva stopped at he bottom step as the vile woman stood on the top step. As they glared at each other. oh she was right muramasa went to go and told everyone about what had happene.d it was like a angry mob with powers that could pin you to the wall. this was something that they didnt want to deal with.. but then again she had to be the one to deal with since albus tucked his wrickled old dick between his legs and took off running and hid somewhere she hated her husband sometimes when she had to deal with him like this. he made her deal with the very very extremly powerful angry mob that really blasted her door opened she just couldnt say that.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva." Simpered Umbridge

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." Hissed Minerva

Everyone was waiting for Minerva to kill the evil woman. But they continued to bicker with each other. while some of them felt what she was feeling. and knew what she was thinking as well. the joys of reading ones soul. and it seemed she was going to do it sooner or later. but she knew she would have to wait for the correct timing to do what she wanted to do. hell there was already a nice line of beings and wizards and witchs wanted her head on the silver platter. and its pretty bad the dark lord dont even want to be around her. maybe he feared the color pink. they might just send him a pink snake to piss him off. they could get kisuke and research and development to do that for them.

"I am sorry, dear, but to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman.n but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty." Simpered Umbridge,

"Disloyalty?" Hissed Minerva,

Minerva stepped back from what the pink clad bitch had said. As the vile woman turned to look at the crowd. the sword spirit was in their own group behind everyone. and they had a feeling that there was going to be a war starting in this school soon by things that will be going to happen soon in this school. severus would be housing sme more people and he already knew it was going to happen. and he didnt give a damn these people knew how to get around with out even being noticed. plus they are going to have to have their sword spirits either in the inner worlds or wonder around with a charm on them. all of kagome children who was students here and her grandkits looked at her and wondered how they are going to get through this.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. I think Cornelius would want to take immediate action," Simpered Umbridge,

After she said they she turned on her heal to go and Floo call Fudge on what she was about to do. Severus and kagome looked at each other thinking this was not a good thing. they all are going to go and have a meeting to see if they could think of something. this is going to be war, this bitch was fighting with the wrong beings. while kagome nodded to her sword spirits to remain in severus chambers she would contact them if she needed them. the other sword spirits was going to be remaining there as well. since she would not even think of looking there. while they all took off to the normal place they have chosen to have their meetings at. and that is what they are going to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Umbridge was made High Inquisitor now she been inspecting classed and their teachers. She just couldn't wait to she and Severus faced off. even though she would never ever know what and who is living in his chambers. so the are at the ready when it came down to her getting her ass beat in revenge for messing with the wrong people and she thinks she was able to get away with it. while she was going to be testing all of the teachers to make sure they are able to be able to continued to be teaching and not just faking. She was in Divination and bothering Professor Trelawney.

"Could you please predict something for me?" Asked Umbridge sweetly,

Trelawney looked at the crazy pink woman like she needed to go take a trip to the nut ward as kagome and a few others felt bad. She only took the class because her brother wanted to have all classes with her. tamaki and kohako looked over to their mother and wondered if this woman was going to get what is coming to her. plus the ice on the walls kinda spoke how annoyed that kagome was to the bitch. the woman didnt do nothing just teach the subject that she loved and she did have the inner eyes. if she gets canned she would bring in one of her own to make sure that no fuck ups to take that place.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Trelawney,

"Predict something." Said Umbridge,

Everyone watched to see if their professor would out smart the evil woman. But she just stood there like she was shell shocked. kagome sent out a hell butterfly to the soul socitry to make sure they pick out someone in a hurry since they think this poor woman was going to be canned if this bitch has it her way. and she knew albus would let who ever was going to be chosen to take her place until she gets that ugly ass toad out of the school. then this teacher would be able to have her own job back. but she owuld needed to keep a low profile until them until they kill off a toad.

"Erm. You... are in great danger!" Said Twelawney,

"Lovely!" Simpered Umbridge,

When umbridge finished writning down what she needed she turned her back half the room gave her the finger since their teacher was still watching her. Once they bell rang they left to their next class. kagome was about to do something but ikkaku pushed her hand down to make sure she didnt ice her over while kagome grumbled about being unfair and not beiing able to hex that pain in the ass. even though she knew that she had to wait for the right moment to make sure that is when she was going to make her suffer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Potion,_

Before Umbridge came in Severus ran his hand over his beloved shoulder and took her scent in as it calmed him enough. He let out a annoyed sigh as the vile woman was ready to start he stood behind his beloved so he could stay calm. she felt that the others was listening into from his office with a charm up so she would not be able to detect them. but only the ones like kagome and the others are able to do so. but they didnt need her to find out they are here until they finish what they came to do. and it was no going to be pretty. she thought the fake memory of fucking dogs and puke green clothing and room was bad. wait till they get to the evil part of themselves she was not going to like it.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, is that correct?" Asked Umbridge,

Umbridge walked around him like she was a hungry vulture. As she tried to stare up the dark Potions Master. severus was trying to hold back from murdering himself a toad. and he knew better to not look back at the his kagome and the others. but then again this was the thing that he knew it was going to be a pain in the ass to not kill her. plus he knew that everyone else who was staying in his chambers was listening in to see what she came there to do. and he knew that they are not going to be kind on what they are about to do to her. and he and the others are just going to be sit back and watch.

"Yes." Said Severus,

"But you were unsuccessful?" Asked Umbridge,

Umbridge was writing down everything as she eyed the dark man down she was not a fan of his and disliked the man. but she was not going to find nothing to take out on him. plus she needd to make sure she keep him around for his potion skill. and that is the only reason he was good for. even though he was one of the people who plotting her down fall and very very painful death. while severus had to clinch his hand to make sure it didnt twitch to hex her. and he wouldnt give a damn he knew that his wife and soul mate woudl cover it up and no one would know anything.

"Obviously," Said Severus in a annoyed voice,

Ron snickered from the whole thing he thought it was amusing. ikkaku kicked him in the shin to let him know that him snickering was not helping. but then again ron gulped while he saw the glares that was being sent his way. but it was funny so what if he snickered. , As the vile bitch left Severus class room wishing he could kill the vile woman. As he slapped Ron in the back of the head with a book. Ron looked up and glared at his Professor and they where so violent when it comes to things like this. As they went back finishing their potions,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Harry was doing his home work when kagome pulled him up to take him where the others where watching someone being thrown out of the castle. while the others and their sword spirits was with them. they knew that something was going to go down, but whne thye heard the scream of sadness they all made their way to the area thinking that someone was being attack. as they saw Filch dropped their bags to the person they belonged to. onlyt to see something they al figured that was going ot happened sooner or later. . When Harry got a clear view it was Professor Twelawney.

"16 years I've lived and taught here! Hogwarts is my home! You can't do this!" Cried Twelawney,

Umbridge crack a evil sweet smile that would make Pinhead from Hellraiser look like he was father of the year. As she held up parchment that showed her authority. and that pissed off more than one person in their little inner circle. and they knew that kagome was going to be having a hard time getting in and out of the castle to go to the meetings. and even the garganta and the senakimon gates was going to be to much to go through and noticeable. but then again they knew that she would be punished greatly if she didnt even show up. and wont be able to explain herself.

"Actually, I can." Simpered Umbridge

Minerva rushed out to comfort the poor woman to give her some form of comfort to make sure that she knew that she was not alone in all of this and that she still had a friend. while she look over and saw kagome and the others. she gave them a message she was taught through her eyes. and she just hoped that they woudl understand what they are trying to get from her message. but then again they didnt have to read and knew what she was trying to tell them. and she knew that they would try their best to get them out of all of this.. She didn't hate the pink clad bitch more than she already did.

"Something you'd like to say, dear?" Asked Umbridge sweetly,

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say!" Hissed Minerva,

After Minerva hissed out what she wanted to say. Albus came out as if he was about to kill the vile woman with Severus behind him. he looked pissed off and the egyption god of death and spirit was also right behind him. umbridge never took notice of the, . but albus was pissed off and he was going to let her know about it. plus he would have to have mayuri take over the class until she was able to get mudered or something. until then they would have to deal with him for the time being.

"Professor McGonagal and professor snape, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Asked Albus

"Sybil, dear, this way." Said Minerva

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Cried Twelawney,

Minerva comforted the poor woman witht he help of spirit who was kind enough to help her as well. As Severus and thoth took her bags into the castle so the poor woman could relax. while they knew albus and the madam toad was going to be going head to head soon. and they wanted to see him use the killing curse on her. hell if he dont one of them would kill her soon. or just opened the gates of hell. and they knew she would not be able to get out of there. and that they are going to make sure that seal they place on her was going to be the strongest ones that they would placed on her.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree #23, as enacted by the Minister." Simpered Umbridge,

Albus normally sparkling blue eyes turned cold as ice. He hated this woman he going to deal with her as any other employee. while mayuri was right behind them to make sure that he made a point that she was not going to be hireing the teacher she wanted. and the thing if she messed with this teacher he would do something that she woudl not like. and that involved him shooting her with posion and it is rather painful from what he was told. but then aagin he knew that she would have to change her ways until she gets the thing that woudl cure her of what was injected into her.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster," hissed albus

"For Now." Said Umbridge sweetly,

"Now back to what you where doing, this is your new teacher until further notuce mayuri kurotsuchi" Ordered Albus,

Everyone left to go back to do their studies for dinner. As Albus left to go to his office to think on this matter with Umbridge,mayuri kurotsuchi winked over to the others to tell them he was placed her for a reason. even though he had to leave his husband for this. but he hated people like madam toad. so he was going to enjoy this greatly. and that is what he was going to do. even though he would teach his own version of the subject in a more detailed version. and they will have to learn it that way. or get the hell out of his class room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

Hermione hassled kagome and the others along with their sword spirits and Harry to become their teachers. Since kagome and the others knew a lot more magic then they do. And Harry is a genus in learning in spells. Plus they could learn some of the wandless magic along with kagome and ther others even her sons and daughters and grandkits was able to teach them things that they would be able to learn in the near future. they even make spells themselfs. Hermione took a deep breath as she stood up to confront the students that came.

"Um... Hi! You all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark." Said Hermione,

The group of students look at her like she went bonkers and needed a trip to the padded room. and they knew that they are looking at the best of the best that they could even get traning from. hell the sword spirits would be able to help out in some way. plus the egyption god of knowledge and spirit was there with them. so they knew somethings and they woudl be able to teach them. plus they would sneak a few others in as well. and they knew that this was going to be hard. but it was going to be worth it if they are even able to learn anything that was even remotely teached to them.

"Why?" Asked Zacharias Smith

"Why. Because You-Know-Who's back," Said Ron,

kagome and the others smirked the Weasley's been around to many Slytherins for to long now they are acting like them. plus they knew that they are not going to agree to anything until they understand what they would be able to teach them. and they would be stupid to turn down to what they are going to be teaching. but then again they knew that they woudl have to accept if they wanted to learn anything that was going to help them to survive in life they might at well say yes.

"So they say," Said Zacharias Smith

Smith nodded to Bella and Barry. kagome along with some of the others narrowed their eyes at the stupid boy. As yumichika wanted to step in, and he was able to see if he was able ot get the stupid pain in the asses to listen. hell he had to make them if they didnt they might as well go and fuck off they are not wanting to deal with those who dont even have the guts to leanr something that would help them in the long run. plus aizen was helpin gout with mayuri since he was able to use his sword spirit and make things in a illusion. well muramasa woul dbe able to do it but they need him.

"So Dumbledore say's so," snapped yumichika

"So Dumbledore says because he says! The point is, where's the proof?" Asked Smith,

yumichika huffed and rolled his eyes annoyed with this boy she was in with kagome wanting to kick the boy to the end of the room and back. hell they would not even last a day in the school to become a soul reaper. so yeah he knew that for a fact on how much of a cry babies these litle bastards are. while ikkakki narrowed his eyes at the one mention his bald head. hell even kenpachi was there with them. he wanted to join in and see if he was able to help out with things. but then again he kenw others are going to be joining in with him to help them out wiht the ones who are smart enought to take up the offer.

"If Potter could tell us more about how kagome nearly got killed...spoke up a boy they don't know,"

"I'm not going to talk about kgome and what happened, so if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." Hissed Harry

kagome who sighed and leaned on ikkaku who put a arm around her he knew that she was hurting right now. and he knew what happened last night and he was the one on duty to wait for her since it seemed that the dark lord was the one who keeps her behind. and it seemed that he always found her bloodies and have to cover her each time they find her. thoth marched over and grabbed his shirt and yanked him back down. thoth figured he could teach them how to fight. Since he did rather well with his kagome and he knew spirit would beat the crap out of him if it was him. he had a restraint on what he was able to do. and on their free time during the tournament.

"C'mon, Hermione, let's go. They're just here because they think I'm some sort of well as kagome and the others as well. and i think thoth and the others are about to kill someone. .They'll start picking on her because she is a Malfoy or married to Snape. Begged Harry,

"Harry, wait!" Said rangiku

rangiku took a hold of his arm she seen what the out come of this little group today and it would work out fine. She hoped the vile woman wont find out. she was there as a student only to be with kagome. and so was the tohers. hell ayame and sango was in the students as well. and they knew better than the rest of these fools. plus she took note all of kagome heirs was basically seething from what was said but then again this was kagome and her anger and temper passed down to ther heirs. she sighed and she was one of their god mother sango and ayame are their aunts so what is she going to do about them going on a blood lust rampage. hell even her wants to go and kill some of theses well if you want to call them humans. its pretty bad when snow white out all of people gets on a rampage.

"Is it true you and kagome and the rest of you can produce a Patronus charm?" Asked Luna

kagomme blushed from being ahead of everyone. everyone else just leanred off of her. well she teached her children and grandchildren. but then again they knew for a fact that they learned from the best out there. hell even draco can even make one. But Harry didn't want to speak but it seemed that hermione was going to continued on with this conversation. so what else is new there. she never gived up when it came dwon to what she wanted to get done and to get what she wanted to get started..

"Yes. I've seen of their patronus charms. Along with the others as well," Said hermione

"Blimey Harry! kagome! and even you guys as well! I didn't know you guy's could do that!" Chirped Dean

kagome and the others' along with her heirs rolled their eyes if you put your mind to it you could do it. As well work hard on it. plus they just had a good teacher. hell even in the soul socitey they have a class for magical users. it not that far away from kido. and only people who are able to do that would be teached after they tested them on it. but for now they just needed to get eveyone in the room on board. or have them pass it on to who is trust worthy. plus they have a back up plan when it came down to them needing to go and find a place. but they would have to go to the school well until they are caught that is.

"And he killed a basilisk. With the sword in Dumbledore's office. kagome knows wandless magic along with the other's," Said Neville,

kagome only blushed once again from people giving her all this praise. she knew that she teached everyone else to be prepaired since they wanted to come along on this one. plus her heirs she needed them to be prepaired as well. but they wanted to be next to their mother and so did her grandkits. she sighed and knew that this was not going to be easy when it came down to what anyone who wanted to do this. but it seemed they are getting somewhere it seemed,. They only know the wandless magic because of her she taught them it. As she taught Draco since he had a hard time on it.

"It's true." Said Ginny,

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors." Said Ron,

Harry and kagome and the others felt like they where on the spot with the looks they where getting. kagome was still blushing as she leaned her head on ikkaku shoulder he was smiling he knew she was blusing but then again they had her on the spot. if these guys dont get off their asses they would survive the war that is bound to happened. well is going to happened sooner or later. but then again they knew that this was how things are going to go. they are going to learn or back out of the war and hide in a hole somewhere until you are found and killed painfully.

"And last year they really did fight off You-Know-Who. kagome did and protected Harry," Said Hermione

Everyone gawked at kagome for how brave she was nearly dying to protect harry. kagome who felt like shit who was in kenpachi lap since he was protective over her. he knew how much pain she was in. he is mated and married to her one daughter maka, her father kinda well was less than thrilled but he accepted after getting to know him. but he knew how much she had to fight. plus they have one more student in slythern bella death the kid twin sister. she was well violated and it seemed that she is the mate to ikkaku. but then again kohako is mated to yumichika. but he knew what she had been going through. and how much wars she had been. even though she wanted to be in his devision but she was blood adopted by a kuchiki and he wanted to have her in the zero squad since hades and zuse are friends with her. hell she introduced him to the wicked witch of the west of all people.

"Wait... look, it all sounds great when you say it like that. But the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help like kagome she had been a great help to me hell she helped neville thay is why he is loads better in all of his classes. she has teached him a good way of helping him to further understand things. And me and neville are thankful for that." Said Harry,

kagome got up from kenpachi lasp he didnt want her to move but she basically did wanted to help her firend. that is what he liked about her. he was someone was touched by her pure light even though she is just as blood thirsty and ruthless as he is. but then again he was one to be not to go out and make many friends. and she was the one who helped him with blood adopting yashiru. and he thanks her everyday for that. kagome placed a calming hand on harry shoulder as she let a warm smile grace her face. harry smiled andlooked at her he knew that she was in pain. he sees it in her eyes. he knew that the dark lord has been keeping her late that is what he had been told. but they dont know what he does to her that was the thing that she never ever told them. but they have a feeling what it was.

"If you wish to do this you must work hard. And you must think you can do it and it all pays off in the end." Said kagome

"They are just being a pain. And couldn't help to gaze upon your beauty." Joked yumichika

kagome slapped him in the back of the head with her daughter kohako. he put his hands up to show he was just playing with them even though he meant it. even though he would never admit ti to his wife and mate that her mommy dearest is a hot mama. even though he knew that she is one of his best friends in the whole world. but he couldnt help but gaze at her beauty. the beauty that she passed down to all her heirs.. even her blood adopted ones who got her beauty. even though he one blood adopted daughter is snow white and prince charming of all peoples daughter. and she is with captain hook of all people. he was siill trying to come to terms on that one.

"No, Hermione I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow. but out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend nearly about to die and was being molested by said person right before YOUR eyes. you don't know what that's like," Said Harry,

kagome sighed and placed a calming hand on Harry she knew what he felt. And she could understand why he was so upset. she knew for a fact that he was still taking that hard. but it was something he was not used to seeing. even though she has suffered through a great many things. but she wanted to let him know he was not alone in all of this. he has friends here that has seen wars and fought in wars as well. she and everyone else even her heirs maybe be blood thirsty and ruthless. but harry would gain alot through them to help him move along in what he will have to do.

"You're right, Harry, We don't. That's why we need your's and kagome;s and the others help." Said hermione

kagome gave her a soft look as he saw that she already agreed to do this. she might as well do it as well. hell she knew that if she do it the others would come along as well. she might be able to get the dark one known as rumple and regina the ex evil queen and her sister the wicked witch of the west to come and help since they know how to use a garnata they would just fallow her power and then they would come and help. she knew they would be happy to pass on their knowledge to the younger ones. and she knew she might be able to get some help with sword fighting and combat as well. but that would be for the others and they would be able to help. maybe the sword spirits would help out with that.

"So he really back?," Asked Nigel

Harry and kagome nodded as she shivered from the memories of meeting the vile man for the first time as everyone gathered in a line to sigh up for the club. even though kagome didnt mention on her part in all of this. but then again they didnt need to know that she was one of many spies to albus. as she rode on kenpachi back she was tired still. and was still healing. but they all talked about what they are going to be doing. she even put a thing up to make them seem like they are speaking russian. she loved how she made that spell when she was basically board one day.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later,_

Neville came and found kagome and the others. He took them to where she saw the others and found out that Neville found a safe place to do their little club. As the other death gods and other beings showed them how to fight in a great many of ways. they would have their own weapon forged when they chose their own weapon they are goingto be useing. They copied thier movements. As kagome and Harry along with the others helped with the spells. plus they was kinda feeling odd to get lessons from the dark one known as rumplestiltskin and the ex evil queen and as well the fromer wicked witch of the west. even robin hood and the others was putting their parts in as well. hook was trying to give Neville some confidence since he was first in line.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Neville,

Neville sent the disarming spell to the fake Death Eater. But only to back his wand sent flying over every one's heads. hook sighed he was feeling bad for the poor lad. but he was going to give him the help he needed. the lad has it in him. just only now he met friends who would give him. and the help he needed to make him what he was able to do. hell even him he could the power in him. and he was a freaking ex pirate. but then again he was known to be able to those like neville and give him hope. it came from his days as a soldier. pllus kagome has given him so much she gave him his brother back. and as well even though she was snow and charming daughter. but kagome raised her. even though she ran away when kagome had to go to war with the soul socitey but she found out why she had t leave and she left a half brother there to watch her. she just never knew that.

"Now Neville your flourishing your wand to much." Said rumple

rumple showed him with his wand that he had specially made with things from the echanted forest he knew that regina and emma and zelena has one of them as well. but then again he was the one who came up with the idea. he had a way of helping others figure out things. but then again he was the dark one and he was able to help others out. even though kagome had the one part of the dark one to be gone. since she is a god in her own right since she is the jewel itself. she also did something for him. gave him his son back that he thought he woudl never see again. and toss the whore of a ex wife into the seas of souls. she hated his ex wife for what she had done. but he was not the man he was today with out her. plus if anyone who was a a whore and fucked smee with claiming to love somsoen a pirate non the less you deserve to not even exisit no more. but her way of the seas of souls she basically went to hell. he even got Neville better in potions with the help of kagome and some of the others. and in other area as well..

"Watched Neville, Expelliarmus!" said rumple

rumple knocked the fake wand out of the fake Death Eater to show Neville out to do the disarming spell. nevile was still shocked the dark one the rumplestiltskin was teaching him magic. in a way he learned some new things about that was left out of stories. that his father was peter pan and peter pan was a creepy old man who turned into a kid and a very evil bastard. and his mother was the black fairy of all people. he felt sorry him. but belle was a wonderful woman and he had to says he done wonders with the dark one. even though neal is with red who is a wolf out of all people. and he was his son. and he had another son who they had kagome help save before he did something he regretted. even though it was still disturbing to learn how to pull a heart out of a fake person chest lucky it was fake and learning how to crush it. lucky it helped him since muramasa and aizen is a master in making things to look real. and it helped him lean when it gave him bellatrix and that helped him learn how to do it quickly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Every one was in DADA class as the simpering bitch looked smug about something as they where doing their class work. even though alot of them was happy to have people who knows how to make a illusion and make it look real. and that threw her off for them to go and leave. while the other leave through the garganta that they came through. but it was something that they had to say they would love how to learn how to use. and in the end they should not complain since they are going to be having a real demonic weapon they dont know when. all the great demon lord said keep a eye out it will show up. they all deflated on that one when he said that.

"now write down the improved text four times," Simpered Umbridge

Umbridge walked up and down the isle of desk to make sure everyone was doing what they where supposed to do. she was explaining in the way that reminded them of a female hitler. but then again she would make him stalin would run away from her. hell they would even declair the ends of their wars and free the jews in hitlers case and kill himself much sooner. hell stalin would just burn his own eyes out and blow his brain out for seeing her. even though some of them snickered as they seen the im a fat bitch with a large ass on her fat ass and they knew who put that there. they seen kisuke snicker and used flashstep out of the room to make sure he was not seen and headed back where everyone else was even the ones who are helping with the DADA was hiding out in severus and albus chamber no one never ever knew that they are even there.

"To insure maxim potential," Simpered Umbrdige,

kagome gave the vile bitch the finger under the table. As Hermione glared at her hoping she would catch on fire. ikkaku pushed her hand down he knew what she was going to do. and he glared. even though she grumbled and pointed to yumichika who did it already. he posted on the board that i am a ugly pink fat cow who used to be a man. i had a sex change and thought i would be a sexy woman. come and get me mister filch you sexy beast or ill come and molest you. everyone in class tried not to snicker. while he placed a spell to make it stay there it would take alot and a master spell caster like themselves who learned it off the dark one to take that off the board.

"There should be no need to talk. Or rude gestures." Simpered Umbridge

Neville was trying to do the wand movements under his desk trying to get the disarming spell right. he had learned alot from the dark one. and he was happy to be able to learn off one of the great men. hell even hook was a great help with things as well. but then again he had to make sure that the pink blob dont see him. even though he was the last one who took note on what was on the board and looked over to yumichika who was looking way to smug and knew he was the one who had done that. and then the sign and he had to bite his tongue before he started to laugh his ass off. he needed to learn those things that they all knew for what they had just done.

"Wands away now," Ordered Umbridge

Neville blushed and placed his wand back into his sleeve so he would't get into trouble with the evil lady. well the evil woman who needed to be face to face with the dark one. he would be the one who she would fear. well he would have to say everyone of them he was now friends with if dumbledor allowed them to act on their thoughts. but then again dumbledor gave them the order to not act on the blood lust and make sure to take a cold shower with their murder boners. but then again from what he heard that bella found out that the dark lord hated the woman guts. and thats pretty bad with the wizarding worlds version of adolf hitler. well that is what kagome and the others called him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later,_

Everyone was trying to get past Filch to go to their private club even though it was a illusion a very very sick one of the evil pink bitch nude and waiting to be screwed by him. so they had a feeling that was the one who was the kisuke who did that one.. He had been fallowing them around lucky for Snape and his jealousy and possessiveness streak when men or guys wanted to look at his kagome backside so him and spirit and thoth was going to chase after him that was until they might not be having sex again from the horrid illusion so they are going to make sure they kicked kisukes ass for what he had made. only to help out.

"Stunning is one of the most important spells in your arsenal. It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter." Said rumple

rumple was in his dark one mode as he walked through both lines of students as Bella stood at one end as Nigel stood at the other end. he seemed to be makng a diffence when it came down to what he was doing. and it seemed they are easy when it came down to him teaching all of his other students. regina was a tough one to teach. even though he used her to make his dark curse to go so he was able to find his son. who happened to banged snow and charmings daughter who was blood adopted by a female who he looked up to from the mere stories he had read about her.

"Ok Nigel give you best shot," Said regina

"Stupify!" Said Nigel,

Nigel sent yumichika and himself flying. As ikkaku went over to help poor yumichika up from the ground as he dusted himself off. as he show a dark look over to the boy who looked like he didnt mean it. but then again he sighed and moved out of the way. it seemed that ron and hermione was going to be next. and that is going to be fun to watch. while rumple sighed and knew it as well. he seemed to find these weasleys are very amusing and well ron is a moron in general. but that is all he was going to say on that. he just finds the mother of the weasley family a pain in his ass. sure he is a father but he would let his son even at a young age to join a war if he had the fight and the power to do so.

"Good boy, That was a good job Nigel, Not bad," said rumple

They took turned in stunning each other well while they take turns and moving around on the things they are learning. but then again they have leanred alot and sadly alot of them are advancing further along than some. even ron was good in combat. but they knew that there was alot more things they needed to learn when ti came down to that sort of thing before they even be ready for the horrors of war.. While mister filch sat outside of the room eating a sandwich in which thanks to kisuke was kind enough the drug it and put a few things in it to make him look like hell in very different ways mostly the spell that makes you look like you have the black plague.. Ron and Hermione was next as they stood either side of the room.

"Stupify!" Called out Hermione

Ron didn't even get a chance to send his at Hermione as he was sent flying as his brother took a bet that he would lose. while they all sighed they knew that was going to happened. he had the brains but he needed to learn to make and work much more qucker than he is. he was good but they needed to make him understand he must think on his feet. and not think with his brain. he might be hard to train when it came to that area. hell neville is shockingly is easy to help and he has been one of the ones who advanced furhter along. well hermione and a few others as well. when it came down to things. and ron is just another rinji when it came down to things.

"You know I let you do that." Said Ron

Fred and Gorge crossed their arms and sent him a look like they where saying your not fooling us. the others arched a brow or gave hima dead panned expressiion. hell rinji was better than him. while tamaki and his half siblings was better than the rest of them. even hikaru and karou who learned from their grandmother. but then agian they are just as powerfil as their bowed his head he knew that they were not fooled. hell tamaki was looking at him with a look saying he didnt believe him. Mr filch dozed off with his third sandwich in his hand. as kagom emade muramasa put up the illusion and ushered everyone out from the other side of the wall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

everyone looked to see what in the woruld was going to be doing now. Filch was pounding another educational decree," "no 82" and wondered what in the world why is she doing things like that. isnt sucking the joy out of everything enough for her. but then again it seemed that it is not. while they all read what it was that he had pounded into that wall. while the others with the sword spirits was sending a hell butterfly to the ones who are in severus chambers hiding up until later. while kagome was on ikkaku back she was wounded and it was taking a long time to heal the dark lord was way to rough with her and it seemed he was not going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

 _All students will submit to questioning about illicit activitys, said umbridge_

* * *

kagome and the others and the sword spirits rolled their eyes at the stupid thing as they went to the great hall for lunch they scowled the whole way. and plotted out their next move when it came down to what they are going to do next. but then again they knew what they are going to do. and this was far from over. and that is not going to end until she was no longet here at the school and maybe dead in hell where she belonged. As they passed a room that was full of students going into the pink room of horror. Umbridge saw them looking. Umbridge gave the looked i'm going to get you all soon my evil student's. they could even see her fist shaking him her head.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day,_

rumple was still helping Neville with his wand work. It seemed that no one took the time to help the poor boy. rumple seemed to be getting through to him and unlocking the hidden power he seemed to not know he had. but then again he was going to be a good thing when it came down to once he was done with him. he reminded him of regina when he first started with her. but then again that was a whole different story at that time he used her for him to have HIS dark curse to be casted but he changed over the years when he met kagome the blood adopted mother to emma.

"No Neville you must focus on the fix point. And try again." Said rumple

Neville tried to disarm but failed once again he was getting annoying he was trying his best. but he wanted to show this man who was a well known person who was powerful in his own right to show him to make him know that he would be able to do this spell. rumple vowed to get the poor boy to disarm. He was a fighter he knew it and he was going to make sure that this lad was going to be a best fighter out there. Harry was helping with levitation spell's. He went over to Cho since she was not with Diggry no more. while regina and zelena was helping with some of the more less advanced people like neville since rumple taken a shine to poor neville and if anyone would be able to help that boy would be the dark one himself.

"A little higher," Said Harry,

Harry helped Cho with her levitation as poor Nigel was the victim in the flirting and helping that what ikkaku called it. Cho turned around and looked at Harry with stars in her eyes. As poor Nigel fell to the ground. But lucky grimmjow was quick enough to catch the poor boy. As they continued to work with what they where given. they needed to make sure harry and that girl keep that sort of thing not in here when they are working with things that can blow up. or even worst depending on what they were working on. they all sighed and needed to have a sit down and talk with harry. while tamaki and his mate soi fon was helping out since she is a catpain of the stelth force.

to be continued,


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Fred left chocolate that would make your face break out into boils for Filch thanks to the genius of kisuke that man knew his stuff. and he had been a mega help in improving their things that the sale to everyone. they had to take him up on somethings when they opened their shop. and they knew he and a few others are goingt o be helping out on that one. even kagome grankits and son was going to help out. and with them being fox demons they knew alot of things that would sale alot in their line of work. thanks to kagome and the others who helped them out in gaining their business with investing their money and winnings in on this. Oddly enough Severus thought it was funny. He had a feeling that those weasley twins and kisuke was behind this. And he oddly thought it was a good idea. While the Weasley twins and kisuke was watching around the corner to see if it worked, while kisuke smirked behinf his fan for his genius, They where shocked to see a smirking Severus looking all to happy at what they did and even gave them points to their house. and high fived with kisuke and it seemed that stien and spirit was behind it with the help of loki since he was joined in on this one. thye had to say the god was the best ever. As they saw filch get up to run to see the pink bitch of the west. Filch stood in front of Umbridge desk as the boils busted all over her desk and her papers. while Umbridge herself look like her ears where about to blow smoke and fire out of them. she even snapped her quill she was holding.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Draco and Crab and Goyal was throwing snow at a poor first year. His father told him to keep up that he hated all the normal things so the Dark Lord wont find out. Luna watched the whole thing with Draco. kagome and the others along with the sword spirits told her he wasn't a bad guy. kagome herself was stressed between Death Eater meeting and being punished from not giving information. they all take turns out when it came down to waiting for her. and with school work and dodging the pink bitch of the west. even though zelena wacved it off since her mate and husband hades the lord of the underworld since their son hades jr has joined the school with kagome one daughter who is mated with yui. And the secret club well Severus knew since he fallowed them one night as wanting to kill Filch for watching her backside. plus he knew that there are the others who have been helping. but it would look to obvious if he had joined. he knew that the dark one a good man to help neville in what he had issues with. Umbridge was watching from her view point with Filch, she whispered something to him that made him look all to happy,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening,_

everyone was back into the secret room to work on their spells and fighting. As kagome and the others and harry and the sword spirits and as well the others who came for kagome who basically asked to come and help them. they all split up to show each person. Harry chose to do Stupify today since a few people still needed work on it. rumple been working with Neville as a goal of his to help him get better and more confidence. but then again he knew for that he was getting somewhere with the boy. and he was actually happy he did a good deed for someone who needed it. plus they kicked out blue since she basically is a bitch and no one liked her when it came down to her bitchy ways and bossy ways.

* * *

 _meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Filch was pounding another stupid student rule into the wall. Harry figured the pink bitch of the west would form a goon squad sooner or and everyone else narrowed their eyes at the stupid rules that littered the walls of the school oh how they wanted to blow them up. shocking enough that umbridge didnt find out about the ones who has been camping out in severus and albus chambers. so yeah they are pretty amused by it. but then again if she did get them taken out of the school. but they would be able to all take over the office and seal it shut so she would not be able to get in.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day,_

Draco and a few others signed up. Well Draco and kagome's father told him to do it to suck up to her so the Dark Lord wont find out or the Ministry. well grandfatehr and great grandfatehr to her heirs and grand children. Umbridge was pinning the special badge to show who they where and they where her goon squad even filch of all people was apart of her goon squad. Everyone wondered if they where sleeping with each other since they where so close. Even thought it was disgusting to think about. the ones who knew draco well enough that he was not happy about being this. and didnt want to be apart of this. but it was for the greater good that is what he had been chanting in his mind..

* * *

 _meanwhile a week later,_

kagome and the others and Harry was back at teaching the Stupify. Once again as kagome and Harry and the others went around correcting the want movements. a d rumple was still working with neville. it seemed they way he did things was a good way to help him. and that is all that is needd. but then again that was something that neville needed greatly. but then again it was something that neville was gratefull for. to have the dark one to help him and teach he had to say he was a wonderful teacher.

"Working hard is important, but there's something else that's even more important believing in yourself. Look at it this way. every great wizard in history has started out as nothing more than we are now students. If they can do it, why not us?" Lectured Harry,

soi fon patted Harry on the back for his speech he was coming a good teacher and giving the students strength. while rumple smiled in his way. but he hasnt had this much fun in a long time. plus he was able to act evil and not get yelled at. but then again he was just helping at getting revenge on the pink blob things she is getting away with things. but she has not figured out who had been the ones who had been fucking with her. and filch as well. he has the evil part of the mind put a spell on filch fro a month that turned his man parts into lady parts. he was sooooo pissed when he was not able to get laid.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later,_

everyone seemed to be getting better at the spells and wand work, it was almost Christmas holiday so they where trying to finish up the spells they where working on. As rumple was still working with Neville. he had some good faith in things that he would be able to get the whole thing today. well he was hoping since he had been working with the boy for a long time. so yeah he would be able to get this soon enough. he knew that the boy is powerful and he is going to be able to go places. but then again it was something that he knew for sure and so did everyone else.

"Expelliarmus!" Shouted Neville

rumple eyes went wide when she saw Neville finally disarm someone. Neville was to shocked to even move. He was shocked he could of done it. rumple sighed and knew that he was going to get it sooner or later. and he was right. as everyone came over to cheer Neville on his good job for finally disarming and getting it right everyone either patted his back or hugged him or shook his hand. while he patted the boy on the shoulder to let him know how proud he was of him. he started to think of the boy as a son. plus he was going to get a mega shcok when he goes home for christmas kagome gave him something for the best of christmas it was something he always wanted.

"So now this is all for this lesson. We will not be meeting again until after the holidays." Said Harry,

"So keep trying to practicing on your own as best as you can. Well done all of you done great work. Even for our Neville," Said rumple

Everyone started to clap for Neville and for themselves for the work they all had done. As they started to gather their belongings. rumple and the others left through a gargants to the placed they are hiding out. in. rumple was staying in albus office with some of the others. plus he knew that the chambers would be a little much even with magic to make more rooms. but he didnt mind to be camping out in albus and minerva chambers. but then again he felt real good about himself. he just cant wait to see belle his beloved wife and tell her the good deed he has done. plus she seemed to be loving the library since it has new books that she was able to read, harry was watching Cho. kagome let a smirk grace her face it was time to let her inner Slytherin out to move Harry to the girl he liked. Even thought she knew Ginny wanted him but he didn't know.

"Go get her my friend," Whispered ikkaku

ikakku ushered everyone out along with the others as muramasa and aizen put up the illusions so they would be able to get back to their respective houses. kagome's Dark Mark started to burn she rolled her eyes at this once everyone was gone she left and went to the Dark Lord. and it is kenpachi turn to be a look out for her to return. so yumichika sent a hell butterfly to have him go out to the post so he was able to make sure to find her when she came back. while they all waited to see if they all ended in their respective houses. and that was when they all went back to their own. or the hide out that they are hiding out in that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Cho_

Harry walked over to Cho who still looked into the mirror as if she was trying to figure something out. he knew that she was there to stay behind since aizen was out there to make sure he and cho would be able to go back to their houses with out any sort of issue. while cho looked over to the mirror and didnt even know what to say to him. but then again this was his chance to be able to show her that he liked her. and cedric was not in the way. so yep it was time for him to be able to get the girl he liked. he would take her out to give her a good time. that is all he wanted to do to make her feel like a princess.

"Are you ok? I hear that the pink bitch of the west gave you a hard time the other day," Said Harry

Cho closed her eyes trying to keep her tears at bay from all the pain she knew her dear friend had been going through. she didnt mean to over hear what was being talked about. She knew kagome well they were best friends when they where younger so what had happened affected her when she saw her child hood friend nearly dead and heard what the Dark Lord had done to her. and she had a feeling when she had grabbed her arm and that was when she was sent to be called by the dark lord. they all knew what happens when a death eater was being called that is.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Anyway, it's worth it. It's just... learning all this makes me wonder. if she known it well of course kagome and the others knew," Said Cho,

"kagome and the others did know this stuff. they just really deadly with it. It's just, Voldemort was at a match with her." Said Harry,

Harry looked at the news paper clippings from that day. The one's had Bella sleeping in the hospital wing and her pictures from the tournament.

"You're a really good teacher along with the others and most of all rumple, Harry. I've never been able to stun anything before." Said Cho,

Harry and Cho looked up to see Mistletoe above them. Harry and Cho wondered where it came from. he knew that kisuke was behind that one. and he would have to thank him later when he sees him. but thena agin this was something that they knew for a fact that was kisuke. he was pushing things along so harry was able to do something he wanted to do. so this was something that they both would be able to thank the former 12 sqaude captain for helping them to do what they wanted to do.

"It's Mistletoe," Said Cho,

Harry looked back down trying to give a charming look but failed at it. He looked into Cho brown eyes, he tried his best to put his slytherin smirk on. something he learned off some of the others. and it was something that he was going to do. but it seemed that it was working by the way she was blushing. he would have to thank rinji and ikkaku later on that one. they have been good teachers in things with him and getting the lady love he wanted. so yep he had to thank more than one person to help him out and pushing things alot for him. while cho blushed deeply.

"Probably full of Nargles," Joked Harry,

"What are Nargles?" Asked Cho

"I have no idea," Whispered Harry,

Harry leaned in to kiss Cho waiting for her to respond when she did he tried not to do a happy dance in his head. He released her so they could get some air. Cho only blushed as she and Harry left to go to their dorms. well after he sent two hell butterflies and it came down to what they helped him out with. but then again he was hoping to run into one of the others but he knew they woudl all pass on the messages to meet him up in the tower. it was soemthing he wanted to tell them about.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Harry was having his dreams as if he was someone else. He was in a hall with glowing bricks as he saw mister Weasley. he didnt understand what in the world was going on. as if the dream itself was real, and it had to do something with the dark lord and the link they had together. but then again he was going to see how this dream was going to play out. even though he knew that the others didnt get along with mrs weasley but ht knew they get along with every other weasley that came along to meet them. and he had to say molly can be quite demanding and bossy sometimes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Harry dream,_

 _Arthur turned around as he was looking fro something in the room full of crystal balls his wand lit so he could see in the darkness. He turned around and was attack from something. Arthur looked up at what ever that attacked him. It continued to attack leaving Arthur bloody and knocked out in a pool of his own blood. as arthur was tryng to gain some control over himself. even though it was not going to work by the way he was trying to get his body to listen to him. as he finally let the darkness to take over._

 _End of Harrys dream',_

* * *

ikkaku was sent to make him to wake up harry. but then again they are only watching out for him. but he didnt understand how they was able to be able to sense this. then it was something that was rumple that is going to be the one who catched onto the dreamms he had been having. but then again this was something that he knew for a fact. since the dark one was the one who was able to find things like this out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Minerva dragged Harry and the others to Albus office to discuss about the dream that Harry just had. Well at least ikkaku and rumple was not in trouble being there thank Merlin for sleep overs. but then again those two was placed there for a reason. the two of them was sitting in Albus desk chair sleeping on his on a papers as everyone else found a place sit. while everyone else decided to meet up with them. while albus sighed and knew that this was goingt o happened sooner or later. and he knew there is some sort of link to the dark lord he just didnt know what it was just yet.

"So in this dream where you next to the victim,? Or you looking down at the scene?" Asked Albus

Albus had his back turned to harry. ikkaku only grumbled something in his sleep. While Harry looked at Albus wondering what was going on. he was confused on what in the world was going on. but then again this was something that was going to be never fully explained to him. but then again he looked at everyone in the room it seemed they have been either woken up. or has been up for some reason. he wondered where kagome had been at. and wondered if she was back yet. but then again he dont see kenpachi and if he was correct he was on watch duty for her to come back tonight.

"Neither, I-It was like I-Professor, Will you please just tell me what's happening?" Asked Harry.

Albus went over to one of the sleeping pictures on the wall he needed to get to work before it was to late. this was something that was going to happened sooner or later. As Minerva draped her robe around the sleeping girl. she was one of kagome heirs. and she was mated to hades jr if he remembered correctly. but then again this was something that kagome was good at along with alot of other things she is a genius. but then again while being a mother she is a very very good mother that was for sure. .

"Everard! Arthur is on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people," Ordered Albus,

Harry head started to feel like something was controlling it. As he continued to try to shake the feeling away. while hades jr finally showed up and picked his sleeping mate and placed her on his lap. his father called him from where he was since he had to go and check up on his future mother in law. but then aagin she was finally sleeping peacfully. but then again it seemed that was not goign to be long if albus does what he wanted to do. in which is going to be very very unpleasant to harry when it came to kagome in the ways she was going to make him learn on what he was going to have to learn.

"Sir?" Asked Harry,

"Phineas! You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey," Ordered Albus,

"They got him Albus. It was close but they think he'll make it. Once more the Dark Lord failed to acquire" Said Everard

Everyone in the room other than the sleeping yui who knew her mother was hurt like hell watched Albus do his magic. she was wondering what she missed while hades jr shook to tell her that he would fill her in later. plus it seemed she came up with ikkaku but then again it came dwon to when she was on watch duty with rumple and rangiku. so this was something that he knew that his future mother in law was going to enjoy greatly when she gets the chance to do what albus wanted her to do for him. and that is going to appeal to that side of her when it came down her one side of her.

"Oh, thank goodness! Next we need to-," Said a relieved Albus,

Harry started to feel like someone was trying to control him. He couldn't shake the feeling in his head wondering if he finally went crazy and his anger came out. he was annoyed that he was being ignored and he knew thatit was going to wake everyone up when it came down to all of them when it came down to his headmaster was trying to think he was not even in the room. but then again it was something that he wanted to know that why this was even happening to him. and why was he even having dreams that feel so freaking so real. that was all he wanted to know.

 **"LOOK AT ME!"** Yelled Harry,

Albus stopped what he was doing by the out burst. As everyone either jumped and was now awake up and glared at Harry for even waking them up. while harry sighed he knew that they all was going to be mad at him for a while for that dick move. as they wondered what in the world crawled up his ass and died. but then again it was none of their business even though albus would tell them sooner or later since they are helping him and protecting him. but that was all. and well maybe be friends with him as well. albus arched a brow from the out burst he had just made. that was new to his notes.

"What's happening to me?" Asked Harry,

Severus pushed the office door open he wasn't expecting to see everyone in the office. And he wondered why tamaki was their as well. He went over and gave Minerva her robe back as he placed his over his step son well one of them that soi fon was back giving a report on everyone thig. thoth had to go and do something for zuse. he took him into his arms he was going to make him sleep in his chmabers tonight. while he needed to make sure that his beloved was going to be awake to do what he wanted her to do.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?" Asked Severus,

"Oh Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise we'll all be vulnerabl Miss Malfoy must teach him. He would react better with her. Try to give her a peper up potion and get her to teach Harry," Pleaded Albus

Severus rolled his eyes once again his kagome had to do all the dirty work for the old coot. As he motioned for Harry to fallow him. hell he knew that kenpachi was not going to like this. even though spirit was back givening a hand to lord death. but he and the others hated the simple fact that she was the only one who was getting picked on for all of the shit she pulls for this man. they are only there for her. and only her and draco as well. but that is all. sure they have made a friend or two along the way. but then aagin this was going to be something that they are going to be kagome and she was going to have to train harry. and he might end up envading her mind and that pissed her off to no ends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry sat down waiting for kagome and Severus to come out of his chambers. while kenpachi and kisuke was glaring at him. she was wounded and now she was going to have to teached him like this. When she did with Severus with a smug grin on his face and with kagome in his clothing with her hair tied up. well she made sure tamaki was placed in the room that his father slept him. while shizuo his twin was going to watch over him. plus she knew that thoth and spirit still loved her. sure they had kids together. but she was just happy to be their friends now. even though one of them is her ex husband and the other is her ex who was brain washed from his birth mother who happened was banished from the gods.

"Well looks like I'm going to be teaching you Harry. Guess sleep was out of the picture tonight," Grumbled kagome

Severus only smirk at his snarky kagome while kenpachi and kisuke was smirking as well. they knew that kagome was not going to make this comfortable. but then again this was something that they knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Oh how he loved it when she was like that. even kepnachi knew how evil she can be and that is something he and kisuke and well most of them kinda shared with her. plus she passed that down to her heirs even her blood adopted heirs. and her didn't need to know what they did before they came out of their chambers. He loved looking at her in his clothing. but he knew that tamaki was placed in his father chamber and his twin brother walked out of a garganta to make sure his brother was going to be ok.

"It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant." Lectured kagome

Harry sat up straight he knew better to listen when kagome was low on sleep. She must got a pain potion as well she looked comfortable. while kenpachi and kisuke who was on either side of him that was only because of the fact that they knew how kagome was like when it came down to things like this. even though she did it to them when she teached them this. even though it was more or less not as bad when it came down to harry. but then again it was something that was going to not be the same for when it came down to kagome teaching harry how to control his mind.

"You mean if he knows about it then he'll be able to read my mind?" Asked Harry,

"Read it, control it, unhinge it. And rape it if he wanted to. and i should know what mind rape feels like from him. Well it somewhat like mind rape, But In the past it was often the Dark Lord's pleasure to invade the minds of his victims, creating visions designed to torture them into madness. Only after extracting the last exquisite ounce of agony, only when he had them literally begging for death would he finally kill them. And feed the body to his pet snake, which he probably fucks," Lectured kagome

kagome turned on her heal and was in her full captian mode. as she started to walk towards Harry slowly. Severus watched this and was enjoying everything. as the other two and now her four sword spirits was here to watch this. they knew that this was going to be hell for harry. becuase harry was one to not listen to what is given to him. and kagome has some of hate for his father since she knew what harry father had done to her husband and soul mate. but she would not hold that against harry. but if he pissed her off enough she would make him known that his father was not the great man that everyone made him out to be.

"Used properly, the power of Occlumency will help shield you from access or influence. And in terms YOU would understand mind rape. in these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind. You will attempt to resist. Prepare yourself! This wont be pretty! And the first time always hurts like a bitch!" Lectured kagome

kagome had a straight face Harry felt uneasy he looked over to the others and wondered if this was a good thing or a bad thing. but thelooked that they are giving off was not helping him with matters. but then again he knew that when they looked like that it was not going to be a good thing for him.. As Severus was turned on from the whole thing with his kagome teaching. kagome pointed her wand at Harry she was hoping he was ready because what he was about to feel was not going to be the best feeling.

"Legilimens!" Odered kagome

Harry squirmed in pain as his memories where in rewind and it hurt like hell for whatever she was doing to him. As everything came to the forefront of him mind that kagome could see everything. When she pulled out he was relived that he was free from what she was doing. he was not happy about all of this. but he wanted to have the the headmaster to be happy with him,. even though he was going to suffer for that old man to make him not to let the dark lord into his mind. it would help if he knew why the dark lord was even doing this to him. but then again it was something that he wanted to know about.

"Concentrate Harry." Ordered kagome

kagome pinched the bridhe of her nose as she prepared herself and had her wand still pointed at Harry waiting for the correct time to start again. Once she saw he was ready she dived right back in. while everyone else was watching to see if the boy was going to get the fact that he has to learn this. hell even having the dark lord able to access your mind or a link to it was creepy enough. that is something they woudl never ever want to happened to them in the slighest. even though kagome knew what it was like to have the slimly ways of the dark lord to enter her mind. but lucky for her what her demonic side her beast would block anything that she didn't want the evil fucker to see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Christmas Day_

kagome and Severus and the others was forced to go to the Christmas party with the Weasleys just in case there was anymore dreams. kagome made her potion that cures any snake poison for Arthur. but then again they all was trying to keep the peace when it came to avoiding molly. Severus loved her mind she was just like him. and he loved how all his step children got their mother genius. even the blood adopted ones and her grandchildren as well. They all invented things together. Lucius stayed back at the manor they went there first and got their gifts and went to where the Weasleys.

"Look everyone daddy back home," Chirped Molly,

Molly pushed Arthur wheel chair to the head of the table as everyone clapped for his wonderful recovery. while arthur had a feeling who was the one who had made the potion that saved his life. he looked over to kagome who was smirking. it must of been a team effor since they all normally do things like that. but then again he was not thrilled how his wife tried to change things on how kagome and the others thought. it was her choice and her choice how her heirs are riased. it was not their place in how she does things. plus he had to say her heirs and grandhairs are basically well groomed and well tought and well behaved well beside the temper that was theri mothers.

"Sit down everyone sit down," Chirped Molly,

After kagome and the others looked Arthur over and nodded she sat down next to Severus. She was happy she did good for someone. while everyone sat next to their respective mates and soul mates. and husband or wife. As gifts were passed around. Severus and kagome and the others already did their's he got her a emerald bracelet that was unbreakable. As kagome got him a super rare set of potion books. while her children and her grandchildren had gotten load and loads of gifts. and the others as well. Her father got her books and Severus books. And her mother got her earring's and some other jewelry. As she got Severus rare potion ingredients. And Draco got her a locket with emeralds one side had the two of them and the other had their parents. And for Severus a male version of a locket with his and kagomes and the others pictures in it. everyone was happy with the gifts that they all gotten.

"A big box for Ron," Chirped Arthur,

After Molly passed out the gifts everyone opened them. It seemed they all got the normal sweater with the letter of their name on it. Harry walked into the room after that from his nap. even though eveyone just gave a smile not like they are going to be wearing the things. but they put it up so molly feelings would not be molly was oblivous to what they all thought. but then again that was something that was they took note of when it came down to the mother weasley. hell she didnt like things that came from the outside world. hell might as well live in the freaking dark ages when it came down to something like this.

"Oh Harry, Here you go," Chirped Molly

Molly gave his gift over to harry and gave his a kiss on the cheek as Sirius stood in the door way. Harry opened his gift only to find a scarf he hasn't opened the ones from Albus and Minerva or the others yet but he well later. he gotten a set of weapons so did every one else that came down to who has been trained. molly didnt know about it since the weapons are able to turn into something that came in a bracelet ot a necklace. so yeah a useful thing to have when it came down to the things that he was going to need when it came down to the war that is brewing.. He looked over to see Sirius there with a smile on his face,

"Now a toast," Said Molly

Everyone stood up with the wine glasses. Ready to toast to kagome and the others and Harry for their great efforts to save Arthur. but then again arthur would be happy to see that about what they all have done to help him. even though it was some of her blood to help him out. but then aagin it seemed that molly didnt like that fact to much. but then aagin it was a potion that is used to cure what ukitake had and now he was healed and now not sick no more. but molly was not pleased still that it was nothing that she knew of. but arthur told her to shut up and deal with it.

"Here to kagome Malfoy and the rest of you and Harry Potter, To their quick thinking I would not be here right now. Thank you kagome and the others for the potions. And harry even though as bad the vision are you saved my life, To Harry and to Bella," Said Arthur,

Everyone toasted to the two saviors in the room. As they sat down and talked to each other about what ever was on their minds, while harry sighed he didnt want to have that to be thanks for. hell yes he saved his life. but he didnt like the fact that the dark lord has some connection to his mind. that is something that was not that he wanted to have something to happen. but then again he wanted out of this. hell he didnt want this sort of this for his life. but it seemed that the others are as well in that same type of thing when it came down to what had happened to their lives.

"To Harry and to kagome and the others," Cheered Sirius

Harry turned around to see his godfather standing there before him toasting with everyone else. he was going to leave and spend some time with him as well. it seemed that this was something that he wanted to while he was here. but then aagin he had time so he was going to do that as well. but he knew that everyone else might be locking themselves away to get the hell away from molly. even if she even used magic to get into thier rooms theyw ould be long gone either way when it came dwont o them and their forms of travel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later._

evreyone basically locked them selves in their guest room's with a silent charm so they could make up for lost time before they had to go back. Well they had some alone time but not that much, While Hermione, Ron and Harry made their way down the stairs. harry was just right behind them. he knew that the top floors was going to be all for the others. he knew that they made it basically their floors. but then again that was something that they have their ways of leaving. and coming back when it came down to them needing to go and do the things that they needed to do.

"I just can't understand why you want to wear it Ron?" Asked Hermione,

Harry stopped at the bottom of the first flight of stairs as his friends did't notice he wasn't with them. he kinda felt the power from one room it seemed they all must of went to the soul socitey. it seemed they are hiding out there for a while. but then again he couldnt blame them, but then again he never ever wanted to get on kenpachi bad side either since molly pissed him off. hell ryuukin and isshin who basically blood adopted kagome just like kisuke as a father to a daughter. he never ever wanted to get on those guys bad sides. but then again if molly didnt learn to not stick her nose into that again then she needed to get her head checked out for that. He walked into a room with a wall that looked like family pictures on it. He jumped when he saw a old house elf.

"Nasty brat standing there as bold as brass. Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew.'' Said Kreacher

Harry just arched a eyebrow at the old elf. he knew he would not go near kagome or the others since he feared her and the others. plus he feared her children and grand children. but then again he would to if they are pissed wondered if the elf had a broom up his old ass. He was stiff and grumpy. and seemed to have the nazi complex by the way he seemed to be thinking. harry didnt know if he should tell off the house elf. or just let it go but then again he was not his elf but then again he knew if serius was around he would of helped out with this. since it was his house elf. but his luck came to him since sirius came out of no where.

"Kreacher! That's enough of your bile. Away with you!" Ordered Sirius,

Kreacher only bowed to show his loyalty to the Noble House of Black. Even though he don't like the one family member who has it right now. even though the beings in the house are more noble and more powerful. that is why he would never ever bother with them. they dont bother with him so he was happy on that one. he seen what those beings are able to do. plus one of them is a heir to narcissa malfoy who was basically born a black. and her children and her grandchildren and of the noble house of black and malfoy. plus other noble houses that kagome has been blood adopted into.

"Of course Master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black," Said Kreacher

Sirius came from the stairs to the room where Harry was. As the old house elf left the two alone. he found it funny to watch the bitchy elf avoid his niece and her heirs and grand heirs like the black plague. hell he avoids the others as well. but then again he would understand. but he had to give kudos when it came to the ones who basically told off molly and pinned her to the freaking all with their powers. and he knew that is something that he would never ever wanted to happened to him. plus if they are able to control the gates of hell. then that is something that you want to do. is be good to them and stay on their good sides to make sure they would not turn on you.

"I'm sorry about that, He wasn't very pleasant even when I was a young boy, narcissa also didnt get agree with him as well. cissy was my favorite sister. Well not to me and cissy anyways," Said Sirius,

Harry turned to look at the family tree on the wall. He saw kagome's name next to Draco's. and next to kagome name was her children and grand children names. plus the fathers and all her blood adopted family as well. but he looked at the two photo that came down to the two evil bastards who raped her and now he knew what they looked like. he just wanted to burn those names off the wall. but he knew they would not leave even if he tried. he sighed and knew that they are rotting in hell when it came down to where they ended up in the end. and he had a feeling that they are not going to be leaving anytime soon.

"Wait here you grew up here?" Asked Harry,

"This is mine and cissy parent's house I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. there is another one but not many of us know where that is. its basically a hiding place away from molly. plus It's about the only useful thing I've been able to do well whatever i get to do with the others that is.." Said Sirius,

Sirius ran his hand down the side of the door he remembered all the years he and his sister spent. she was the only family member other than regulas was his favorite sibling. but thena again they are the two who was never evil. sure he was friends with severus once that was when he met james. but they are coming to terms with the past. he had never ever understood what had happened to make severus hated james so much. well until moody told him. and now he didnt understand why no one ever told him. not even harry didnt know his own father was a sick freak. but then again he never knew until a few months ago and still coming to terms about it. but then again he thinks that was when the down fall of his friendship with severus happened. and yeah he applogized to lilly and he understood why he said what he had said to her. but she was still a bitch when it came down to things. she changed when she met james and hooked up with him. plus from what moony has told him she helped with all the rape that he had done to severus.. While Harry still looked at the wall with the family tree.

"This is the black family tree, hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania. My repulsive cousin Bellatrix Lestrange." Said Sirius

Sirius pointed to a burned space where his name was. He had a sad look a crossed his face as if he wanted them to accept him. he knew that they accepted when it came down to lucius even though they hid the fact that the malfoy family was known to be spied. but then again they hid the fact well. he only learned from when it came down to being friends with lulu. oh how he missed the old days. but then again that man was good to hiding the fact that he was not like the rest of the purebloods out there. but then aagin that was someone he learned everything off of. plus he has leanred alot of things off of the others as well.

"My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman." Said Sirius

Harry looked and listined to what Sirius was telling ran his fingers over kagome and draco name she was like family to had the family crest on that was given to him. He even had one for the House Of Black. he looked and seen kagome children and her grandchildren and their fathers. plus all the blood adopted family as well showed up. but then again there was some things that showed up severus since they are married to each other. and well spirit and thoth. and as well lord death. but the two who he wanted to not be on there. but they had to be since they are the fathers of them. even though they are sick freaks.

"I was 16 years old when I ran away," Said Sirius

"Where did you go?" Asked Harry

Sirius broke out of his memories as he looked at Harry trying not to cry. kagome reminded him of Harry's mother but different. but that was till after he found out what a bitch that lilly was and what she had helped with. but then again kagome was one of the kind. and she was one of a kind person. while he had to say all of them are a bunch of a large goofy family. but then aagin that was something that he had came to be accustom to. and hell he enjoyed them it was loads of fun being around them. and they even gave him a life to go for and live for while they work to free him and release him of all his charges that was not real. plus he had a feeling that they are going to be doing it much more different.

"I went to your fathers, I was always welcome to the Potter's. I see so much of him in you Harry. You are so very much alike." Said Sirius

Sirius looked at Harry with sad eyes. Harry didn't know what to make of everything of what Sirius was telling him, he never knew about what his parents are like. hell he was still coming to terms when it came down to things like this. but then again he always thought lilly and james was heros. well not no more since they basically did that to poor poor severus when they were still in school. they never ever stopped from what remus found out through memories that he came acrossed in one of the volts that was leaft to him. but then again when he seen all the horrific memories was sick enough for him to even watch. he didnt know if he should tell harry or not.

"I'm not so sure on that," Said Harry

Harry looked at his godfather in hopes he wont be judged when he tells him what he was in his vision. but then again kagome has been going out of her way in teaching him. but then aagin he felt bad since she has been doing so much for him. but then again he knew sooner or later it was going to get to her. but he knew she was way older than the rest of them. well so are the others as well. but then again her heirs are old but not old in demonic and god years. but that was something he was still even gettting used to. hell finding out that the death gods are real and gods in general and other beings. so yeah it was something you had to get used to after a while.

"When I saw Mr Weasley attacked. I wasn't just watching. I was the snake, And afterwards in Dumbledors office there was this moment that I just wanted to. This connection between me and Voldemort. what if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry, all the time. What if after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?" Explained Harry,

Sirius closed his eyes and went over to his godson he placed a hand on his shoulder to show him he thought nothing less of him and that he still loved him. but he wanted to make sure he understood on what he was about to tell him. plus there was not much time before they had to be sent to the school and go back to school.. hell he knew how pissed off lulu and the others was when they found out what the pink toad had done to kagome. but then again he knew that there is a war going on inside of the school that she didnt even know about. that is what he loved about with these beings they been fucking with her head and she didnt eve know about it that was the best part.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really" Said Sirius,

Harry smiled at his godfather he was happy he didn't judge him now he believed kagome and te others words, but then again he knew for a fact that is something that they spoke the truth when they spoke to him. plus they are wise hell even the sword spirits was wise. but then again that was something that was going to be the reason on why they helped him. even though they thought of him as a friend. that is something that he was happy about. he had beings here and now to help him through the hard parts. even though they give him a hard time on somethings but they do it out of the kindess out of their own hearts. they where broken out of their happy moment when Hermione knocked on the door.

"Harry it's time to go. kagome and the others are is waiting for us so they could open the garganta and go to dumbledors office." Said Herminone

Sirius walked with Harry over to the door so he could see him off through the gate that was still something he was getting used to.. In hopes his niece would be able to help him block his mind. She had been through hell as well from what Narcissa told him. but then again he knew how old his niece is and how much she has gone through. but he hoped she would not crack any time soon. sure she is 500 some odd years old but there is a breaking point for people. but he has the faith that kagome would be able to help harry win this war. plus if he died he has a ticket into as on of her officers in her division.

"When all this is over and done with we all will be a proper family," Said Sirius,

Sirius turned to harry and gave him a grateful smile in hopes he comforted his godson so he won't worry. They hugged before he went through the garganta and exited through Severus office as they all went to their respective areas and the areas that some of them are crashing at since they are far from being done with the war they had going on in the school. but then again this was something that they are having fun with. plus they have been getting to her lately from what they have seen. and she didnt have no clue on who in the world was doing it. and she was not even able to find out to who has been doing it.,

to be continued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 8_

* * *

It's been a month since the Christmas holiday and the war with the pink blob. and the funny thing the people who are doing it was right under her nose. even though she didnt know that they could send her right to hell when it came down to things.. Everyone was walking around before dinner. Harry and Cho was talking to each other. When Hermione ran over to them with kagome and rangiku and haruhi the others are kinda waiting for them. they needed to go and meet up with hagrid to see where he had been at. even though the big pink blob was there already there and making his life a living hell when it came down to things.

"Harry Hagrid is back,'' Said Hermione

kagome and haruhi with her sword spirits only shrugged she only knew the half giant for a while he seemed like a kind sort of guy to be friends with. Harry turned to Cho and gave her a kiss. while muramasa sighed the boy was finally come into his coming of age. but then again that is something that harry has just figured out. he sighed and waited for harry since he was going to be with aizen to make a illusion to make them be able to escape from the castle to where they half giant lived. then again it would be no use since he was already being seen by their madam toad that came to see him.

"I'm sorry Cho. But I shall see you later." Said Harry,

Harry gave her one last kiss before he ran after kagome and hermione and the others. In which Hermione was dragging poor kagome who seemed like she just got back from another meeting with his foul Lord Voldemort who I like to Fuck Snakes. The way kagome and the others. it seemed that they are not pleased after they had talk to albus about what had been happening to kagome with the only one who was being treated like this. but then again that was someone was more important to them. and they are just pissed since albus didnt want to listen even though he knew better to not pissed them off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Hagrid's hut,_

When kagome and the others ran down to the cottage. They stopped when they heard the wicked pink bitch of the west talking to him,so they decided to peak into the window and watch and listen in. they feel bad for poor hagrid since he was basically blindsided on her coming to see him like this. why oh why didnt they send a hell butterfly when it came down to needing to be warned on what was going on. so they felt bad on this and wondered what in the world are they going to do to help him to get out of this. but then again there was alot of things they woudl like to do to her.

"I am ordering you to tell me where you have been." Ordered Umbridge

kagome and some of the others scowled at the vile bitch. How could she be so harsh to such a sweet person Hagrid hasn't done nothing other than the huge spider' and some of the others shivered with the thought if the huge spiders. but then again kenpachi liked hagrid and that is saying alot when it came down to the blood thirsty captain. but then again they knew he had his times he runs into someone he could get along with the person. but then agaiin there was alot of things that came down to being kenpachi.

"I have told you already. I have been away for me health." Said Hagrid

The pinked wicked bitch of the west just plastered her normally sick sweet smile on has she pretended to be nice. they just wanted to vomit when it came down to what in the world was going on. she was sick when she did things to others. but then again poor poor hagrid didnt even know what the hell was going on. but then again this was hagrid he didnt know what in the world was going to happened to him. plus hagrid was already have a way to the soul socitey since they knew what this bitch was going to do. and they are not goin to let him be taken down but this filth.

"Your health you say?" Asked Umbridge,

Umbridge looked at the window where they where all gathered at watching and listing in to the foul conversation. As they ducked until they knew it was safe. while kagome placed kido all over them to make sure they are not even seen. or not even sensed. this was the best thing when it came down to the black ops kido. this was going to be the only way they knew of at this point in time when it came down to hiding them from her. but then again this was something they all knew was going to happened when it came down to things like this. oh how they wanted to just put her into hell and never ever let her out. well place a seal on her so she didnt escape and then toss her through the gates of hell.

"Well a bit of nice fresh air. You know what i'm talking about. Everyone every now and then needs fresh air and a trip to relax in all." Said Hagrid

"Oh why yes I do. As Gate Keeper fresh air must be dificult to come by these days now is it." Simpered Umbridge

Hagrid looked around as if he was uneasy he never was one for anger but this woman is pushing his buttons. and he didnt even know what he did to be treated like this. hell he didnt know what in the world was going on as well. but then again he was not sure what had been going on for this year since it was something that they knew that was going to be in the school. but then again he was the only one who was able to do this for albus and the only one who was able to talk to the giants. but from the way this lady spoke to him he was going to keep that to himself since it was something he didnt trust this lady with.

"Well if I where. Well that would not be a pretty site now would it. Now I would not get so settled in. Well I think you should not even waist the brain power to unpack at all." Simpered Umbridge,

Hagrid only looked down at the evil woman hell he wanted to stomp her ungly toad ass into the ground. this was something that he wanted to do so bad. he didnt even think like this most of the time. but then again when it came down to people like this was when he thinked like this. hell he got laid while he was out there with his frensh half giant girl friend who decided to come along with him. he knew her sister took her place so she was able to come along with him.. No one warned him about this. He was about to throw the pink woman out of the house. But he let a sigh of relief when she walked away. Umbridge left Hagrid hut when she was out the door. As she smirked with joy as she spayed perfume around as if it stink..

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Hagrid's house,_

Hagrid had a wet cold cloth that kagome got him with a special potion she made last months for things like this as they all sat around the table drinking tea he liked how they are able to use their powers to make things much larger so they all could fit inside of his humble home. but then again this was something that he had came to get used to. plus being in the soul socitey things that you have to get used to rather quickly. and from the things that he could see from this lady that there was going to be him taking a trip back to the soul socitey to make him stay there until things are all cleared up. hell he had a feeling there is a war going on with the others and this woman if he knew everyone well enough.

"Now this is top secret now. kagome and the rest of you your used to stuff like this by now. Dumbledore sent me to talk peace with the giants." Said Hagrid,

Hermione and Ron was shocked at what Hagrid had just said. But kagome and the others and Harry only shrugged it off since they where used to things like this. sure kagome and the others are only used to stuff like this with the life they live. and still lived everyday. but then again they didnt want to have molly all up on their ass if they even give them a ounce of information when it came down to that woman who they are going to blow their ears out one of these days but then again they feel like their ears are bleeding when it came down to the screaming she does constantly.

"What the giants?" Asked Hermione

muramasa and Zangetsu covered her mouth as Hagrid shushed her. They didn't want the pink bitch knowing about this. while hermione glared at the two sword spirits. that was something that was going to be when it came down to hermione. who has a big mouth like molly. and that is something that annoyed them to no ends. but then again this was something that they didnt want out in the open. it seemed hermione was going to get the sesshomaru lecture when it came down to the next class they all have.

"So you found them?" Asked Ron

Hagrid sat back like he was the king of the world that he knew where the giants where and how to deal with them. ron knew about the giants but didnt know where they were. but then again he has someone with him. by the look of each of them was basically showing him knowing that they have caught on who has been there with him. and who came along on his little mission that he went on. plus they all knew about him and the french half giant since he took her to one of the kuchiki parties that they invited hagrid to. but then again she had fit in with everyone else so nothing to it.

"Well their not that hard to find to be truthful with you. Well their bigger than me you see. So I tried to convince them to join the cause. You know i wasn't the only one who tried to win them over." Explained Hagrid,

Ron looked at his friends who seemed to not be worried about it since they had a Death Eater who is a spy for the cause with them. well a spy who is a captain to the soul king. and even though the dark lord knew ntohing about this. but then again he had to wonder on all of this. and wondered what else was there going to be. but then again they knew kagome would be the best one out there to do it. she told them draco is not ready to join yet. but it was nearlly there with all of his training and stuff like that. even though the dark lord wanted him to join sooner or later they just hoped not soon though.

"You mean like Death Eaters?" Asked Ron,

Yes that is right. Sorry kagome I know your a good one along with her family and Severus. But the bad ones where there and tried to get them to join you know who," said Hagrid,

Harry wondered why Hagrid was so beat up. While the others and kagome where trying to think about the whole thing with Voldemort and the Giants, but then again the giants are not going to be a good key point to the war. they have no power only the strength and brutal way of thinking that is the only thing that they could think of. but then again they knew he knew nothing of what else is out there that he would be able to gain control over. but then again he would be tossed into hell before anything if he even tried. or dead either way since they would not be joining him. its bad enough their family is in all of this as spy's.

"Well did they join them?" Asked ikkaku

ikkaku was the only one who broke out of their thoughts. While they waited to hear what had happen. its just something he was not even able to do nothing about this. it seemed that the dark lord wanted them for a reason. they just didnt know what it was just yet. but then again there is a reason for everything. even the selth force was not even able to gather anything on why the dark lord snake fucker wanted the giants for. but then again they would find out sooner or later when he brags to all of his fallowers then the spy's would come and tell them when they find out. mostly severus, kagome and lucius and narcissa since they are the known spies so far when it came down to things like this.

"Well I gave them Dumbledore message. Well some where not to friendly to him I think." Said Hagrid

Hagrid let out a sad sigh as he looked down to his faithful dog. hell even that bitch took his after glow from him. she could of let him keep that. lucky that she didnt walk in on them getting it on like they were starved. she was lucky to have flewed back before that woman walked in. but then again he was happy for a while then that woman was the one who basically sucked it out of him. she was a joy sucking vampire and she was able to sense it anywhere she was able to see and sense it and come and drain the joy away and then go back and do whatever joy sucking stuff she was doing. He threw a treat to fang since he was good dog while the vile woman was in their home.

"So um did they do this to you?" Asked rangiku

Hagrid placed his cold rag back onto his head with the special potion kagome and toshiro made. It felt nice when it touched the heated and hurting skin. he had a feeling it was some form of magic but he would not ask for their secrets. but then again that was something that they didnt even know was going to be around all of this. but they knew something had happened here. and they knew he did the nasty before the pink blob came in and then made his lady love floo away quicky. they all sighed it seemed that she sucked the joy right out of him. and the after glow after that.

"Well no not really," Said Hagrid

Hagrid got up and went to the window to look out as if there was something dark and dangerous outside of his home. he knew that things are not going to be good. and that things are going to be the end of it all for them. well they have hope this time. and that is something they didnt have the last war they had. but then again they knew that they have very very powerful help when it came down to everyone when it came down to the help that came through kagome. that is the blessing that they knew that they needed. even though they dont even get along with molly most people dont.

"It's changing out there just like last time. There is a storm coming you guys. And we all beter be ready when she dose come." Said Hagrid

Everyone said their goodbyes as they all went to their dorms well kagome and soe of the others was stuck with the Gryffindors since Harry's dreams so she could keep a eye on him. lucky she could change her appearance. but then again they all take turns on who takes over and who doesnt. well they have the meeting when it came down to the whole thing when it came to harry and the dreams that are connected to the dark lord somehow . they have even done test on him while he was sleeping and sent over to research and development to make sure they would be able to find out what was going on with this connection. they have come up with nothing so far.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Azkaban prison_

 _Rodolphus Lestrange clinched his arm as the dark mark burned his skin. Bellatrix licked her Dark Mark as she felt its pain. She covered her face when the whole side of the wall exploded. Bellatrix got up and looked out over the vast area. As she laughed her joy out that her Dark Lord had returned and broken her out of prison. and now they can go back and to their lords bidding and they knew right where they are going to be staying. at her sister manor. and she knew they have more than enough rooms there for them to stay there. so cissy better be ready for bellatrix when it came down to her comeing to see her sister._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Great Hall,_

kagome and draco along with her children and grandkits felt a chill go up their spine she not thrilled meeting Aunty Cookoo. She put the paper down and pounded her head on the table. Draco touched her shoulder and nodded to Severus to them. mayuri shook his head it seemed that things have been going more and more, this one was not known about. this was one of those things that slipped their radar. they didnt even know how the dark lord did that one. plus no one was never ever stationed at the priosn that night. damn that fucked up on this one. but then again they could sennd the bitch to hell when ever they wanted to. Severus was not thrill this would be more work on them. He saw his kagome and the others had a grim look and kagome started to pound her head on the table. He saw Draco getting her to stop and nodded to him. kagome sent Severus a smile so he wont worry. Harry jerked his head to get them to fallow him and Hermione and Ron.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this would happen. He's going to get us all killed because he can't face the truth." Said Hermione

"Yes the pink bitch dick piece is going to get us killed by snake fucker," Said kagome

kagome and the others walked along side Hermione as they tried to figure something out. It's to risky for her to go to Severus at this point. and draco as well. but right now they needed to make sure they figure out a game plan. but that was going to be a meeting for later. and that is something they need to all talk on. well with out harry, ron and hermione. draco was always included since he was going to be a spy at some point so it was always a good thing to have him all kept up on the current going ons. plus he never ever took it well when he sees his sister when it came down after he was allowed to see her once they had her all fixed up.

"Harry," Spoke Semus

mercilago yanked Harry back so he could hear out what he had to say. As the others joined in on the conversation that was going to bound to happened once he learned on what just happened. they knew serius was going to be the one to be blamed for this. so they might have to move him just in case. but that was only a thing they needed to think on for the time being. since the black house hold has been checked on more than once. even though it was said that the weasleys are using it for the time being from a old friend who let them to use the home. plus they was able to use the card that whow as able to put them as a pass on all of the searching. plus they had sesshomaru and kisuke there acting like gay lovers who had payed for the place. even though they are no way gay. they just enjoy to mess with other people heads when it came down to the things that came to what they thought.

"Harry! kagome and the rest of you! I... uh... I wanted to apologize. I know with everything me mam is saying in the Prophet is all very druddle. So, what I'm really trying to say is that... I believe you. and that kagome your hot," Said Semus

kagome gawked at what he had just said. but not Severus he looked like he wanted to kill the poor boy. as he stalked the boy to make him feel fear. and it seemed he did the trick when poor poor semus passed out from the potions master creeping up on him. as severus walked off as if he didnt just do anything that was to make that poor poor boy pass out. but then aagin that was something that he was asking for. and he did it right in front of the man she is married to. kagome and some of the others only shook their head kagome only smiled and winked at him. severus had that smirk saying your mine and only mine my little fire queen,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Neville was standing in front of the mirror the photo with the old Order. He saw the Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with Professor Snape. walked in to see if she could clear her head since the wicked bitch of the west pissed her off. She saw Neville looking lost, she doesn't want to tell him that the soul socitey took his parents they could heal from all the years of being laying around like a corps. but them again the soul socitey seemed to have a better knowledge to this sort of thing when it came down to research and development. all neville had to say this was something that he was happy to be given back to him. he was even taken to the soul socitey to meet his parents with his grammy.

"You ok Neville?'' Asked kagome

Neville jumped when he heard kagome speak to him. He didn't want her to see him like this. But when she placed her hand on his shoulder he felt comfort. she looked like her mother but with missmatched eyes and her hair color but in her face you can see narcissa and lucius in her. she was their heir along with draco. but she and the others has given him so much back and he had no way to thank though they didnt want no thanks it was a thing they wanted to do. and a study to do on wizards. but it seemed that they knew that this was something that he didnt mind doing to get them more information so they would be able to help more people good people like his parents.e ven though the old professor lockhart was a lab rat for them. and he was not going to say a word on it.

"About Fourteen years ago, A Death Eater named Bellatrix Lestrange used the Crutiatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information. But they never gave in. I'm quite proud to be their son. But I'm not sure I'm ready for everyone to know just yet." Explained Neville

kagome gave him a soft look to let him know she understood. she was one of the people on the subject on his parents since she knew what she was doing. and she was the one who basically gave them their minds back. it will take a while to have them to get back to a normal state. but it was something that they are able to give to poor neville. even though his granny thanked them over and over again. but they didnt want no thanks they did it out of the kindness of their hearts and new information on the wizarding brain so they would further help others. plus that had the moron known as lockhart for that so.. but she could understand how he felt. Look at her family their spy's well not all of them their is Aunty Cookoo.

"We're going to make them proud, Neville. That's a promise." Said kagome

Neville gave kagome a hug for being there for him. well after he looked around to make sure severus was not lurking like he always did. but then again he understood it was a soul mate thing. so this was something that they do when they find others searching and looking at their other half. And she did it out of her free time. He was grateful that she was his friend hell she and her family and friends and sword spirits who basically gave him so much it was not even funny. he was even doing better in school and in his wand work. hell he never ever in his life he would ever thought he would own a demonic weapons. he own more than one down it seemed they was gifted the sets for gifts and his parents was the best gifts he has ever gotten. plus the key that would open a senkaimon and a garganta that was made for them to escape to the soul socitey of they needed to..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone gathered waiting for the lesson to start. As Harry was leading this lesson for Patronus's, like always rumple was with neville since he was kinda his to work with. plus he was able to teach him well enough. and he was able to help him to further understand things. but he has came a very very long way to what he was doing now. since he was given hope and people who would be there for him and be by his side when it came down to him being the one and the others as well to help him out. and from what severus told him about that his potion work was much more better now as well.

"Make it a powerful memory, The happiest one that you could remember. And let it feel you up." Lectured Harry

kagome and the other's where helping the others to get the wand work right . Her happy memory was Severus and with her children and her grandchildren. and her brother and her family and friends as well her sword spirits. that was what her happy memory is going to be. plus she knew what everyone happy memory was going to be. well the ones who was basically learning. but they are showing them to make them know that this was going to be something that they knew was to help them move things along when it came down to them being able to do the charm.

''Good job Semus." Chirped rangiku

Harry and kagome and the others went around checking on everyone helping where it was needed. whole rumple who was still working with neville who was proud of Neville, he had to put more or less more work into this one. but he was feeling happy that he was able to teach him how to work on things that he needed help on. that is what he wanted to do. and that is what made him cure the heart that was chard from the curse that was apart of the dark one. now he was known as the one and only dark one. well kagome basically sealed it to him to be able to take the few things away from it. like the deals that was no more. and the other things as well. now he was able to use light magic to help him curse the darker part of things.

"A full body Patronus is the most difficult to produce. But shield forms are also useful to use as well." Lectured Harry

yumichika went over to Ginny to check on her Patronus. He let a smirk grace is face when she finally did it. and he had to say it was fitting for it was rather lovey. while he looked around to see everyone was able to get it and or was getting the help from the ones who was asigned to who. rumple was the one who basically offered the help to neville and they knew for a fact that he would be able to help him in all of this plus it seemed he enjoyed to crush bellatrix illusions heart. but he had gotten way much more better to that one as well. and everyone was not able to use their demonic weapons and able to change it back to the bracelet ot the necklace that it was or more than one so no one knew it was a real weapon. well unless you run acrossed another demon was another thing. or any other being who was able to sense such things.

"Good job Ginny." Said yumichika

kisuke was showing Nigel how to do the wand work along with helping with a happy memory. it seemed that kisuke was a good help when it came down to the boy. but then again this was something he enjoyed doing. and it seemed they have done some good with these guys. plus he was hoping to continue this even after this so they are able to know what to do and what they need to do when the war starts. but then again he knew they are the best ones who was able to teach them on all of this. but that is common knowledge. but then agin aizen was there and they knew him and muramasa was able to make illusions to make sure that they would be able to get away free.

"Now a Patronus can only protect you as long as you stay focus. Now Luna show me your's." Said Harry

Luna waved her wand and produced a full body Patronus. Harry smiled with so much joy that he helped others learn to protect them selves. regina who was the one who has been helping her smiled and was happy she helped the odd ball of a girl. she was someone who was like kagome one daughter orihime when it came down the ways he was thinking. and the things she says she didnt even know was real or not. and that is saying alot since she is the former evil queen and her half sister is the wicked witch of the west and their teacher was the dark one who happened to be the son of peter pan and the black fairy of all things. Everyone's Patronus's disappeared when they heard banging on the stone walls. Along with the floors shacking. when the mirror cracked and fell to the floor,

"Well hades jr it seemed that misfourtion curse is going to be back for that one." Joked kira

yui and zelena smacked him in the head it was not time for is jokes. She had a bad feeling about this. while zelena had to go and make sure her some dont go back into that again, it wasnt even a curse it was something that was a spell that was made him to think that way. but lucky they foundd a way to get rid of said spell to make it disappear. but then again that was something that was a blessing. they just never ever knew who in the world was the person or persons who did that to their son. but then again that was something they would of never ever find out. since they have tried over and over again when they searched for the personw ho had cursed their son.

"I shall make good work of this." Simpered Umbridge,

Harry peaked through the hole to see Umbridge lift her wand he had a bad feeling now about what was going to happen. they knew this was not going to be good. and they knew what to do when it came down to things when they have been found out. and they have things that was placed into getting everyone out when it came down to something that was going to help them out of this. even though kagome had harry to get him the hell out of here. and that was something that was going to happened sooner or later. but she was hoping that she was able to get him to safe and take the fall for herself.

"Oh shit," Hissed kagome

kagome ran over since she was the closed and grabbed Harry and pushed him to the ground as the others took the rest to safety. well the ones who was asigned to who. while kagome had harry. and hope that she was able to get him away before she was caught. she was hurting from the last meeting she had with the death eaters. and she still dont know why he made her to be the only one who seemed to be the only one who seemed to be the only one that was taken and to be the only one to have the dark lord attention and make her suffer and have bad things happened to her. she hated when that happened to her. and that is why she dreaded each time she basically went to a death eater meeting.

"Oh fuck that freaking hurt," Hissed kagome

Draco nearly went pale with horror when he saw his twin and she was wounded this was not a good thing. and he made a mental note to kick the person ass who hurt his twin sister. He had to play along so the Dark Lord wont know. As Crab yanked Cho out of the crack in the wall they have shoved her. and it seemed that he let a sigh of releif to what he seen that everyone go to safety. but then again he took note that aizen came back for her he knew he blood adopted his twin and himself. well all her blood adopted fathers blood adopted him as their own only because he was her twin and he didnt mind that at all. he just didnt want to see his twin wounded.

"Get those two, Even though the little freak even if she is hurt i don't care." Hissed Umbridge

Draco went to grab his sister he whispered to her to play along with him. Not like she didn't know already he sent a signal that aizen showed him. he knew that they all would be meeting somewhere. but he needed to make sure his sister was going to be playing along. plus he was getting her blood all over him. he knew that she was wounded from the last meeting. he hated the fact that the dark lord did this to his twin sister. they al hated that the headmaster goated her into this like severus. this was something that they all hated when it came down to things like this..

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Headmasters office_

Albus was sitting on the edge of his desk he knew that the others who came to his office through the garganta was listening through his door. but then again this was something that was going to be a good this since he was going to be hiding out in the soul socitey for the time being when this came down. and he knew that they woudl not let her into his office. but then again that is all he knew for a fact. and he knew their war was not going to end any time soon.. While kagome and Harry was dragged into the room. and kagome was bleeding all over the place. while albus now knew what was making them all pissed off. and he could tell through draco eyes that he was not happy right now.

"I've been watching them for weeks and see. Dumbledore's army. Proof of what I've been telling you right from the beginning, Cornelius. All your fear mongering about You-Know-Who never fooled us for a minute. We see your lies for what they were, a smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the ministry." Hissed Umbridge

Percy had a death grip on kagome as she cried out in pain. albus groaned this was not going to go over well when draco tells the others that the one pissy weasley was going to not like what he was going to be face to face with when he goes home tonight and he knew it might be kenpachi and maybe grimjow and some of the others who was going to make him regret doing that. he sighed and knew that severus would want to be able to be in on that one as well.. She wanted to punch him in the face stupid jerk that he was. Plus she was hoping Severus was not in there.

"naturally." Albus sounding board,

Harry struggled against Percy hold. He needed to stop this before kagome decided to kill a few people in the room. plus the spike in her power from the lessons he learned that is never good for the person who it was directed to. since she was going to snap sooner or later. and the current state that she is in right now. it would let her beast out. and that is never a good thing to the people who she hates at this poitn in time and he knew that it was goingto come sooner or later. As Cho looked like she wanted to put a bag over head. kagome knew she could take it away but now is not the time. and she knew who was the snitch. oh why didnt that stupid girl even pay attention to the things that they teached her. she was not going to be a spy or anything. hell she would be killed right when she walked into the door by the way she handled things.

"No, professor! He had nothing to do with it. it was me! Not kagome or anyone shes wounded let her go." Cried Harry,

kagome narrowed her eyes at him for what he was doing. If she could she would smack him in the back of the head. while draco sighed this boy would never ever grow a brain. and let the headmaster deal with this on his own. he knew that albus would be able to end this and make that bitch look like a fool. but then again he looked to his sister from the corner of his eye and seen she was not doing so well. but he knew that this was not going to end well he knew that a few like kenpachi, grimmjow and szayel and as well mayuri and a few others are going to be visiting the weasley who man handled on of their own.

"Most noble of you Harry to shield me and kagome, But as it's been pointed out the parchment clearly says Dumbledore's Army. Not Potter's or Malfoy's. I instructed Harry and kagome to form this organization and I, and I alone am responsible for its activities." Confessed Albus

kagome tried not to gawk at what Albus was doing. She had a feeling where he will be hiding out at. He going to be living like a king in the manor back in the soul socitey and chill out with old man yama it seemed. they kinda came close from his time in the soul socitey and that is something that he took in a great pride in. plus he seemed to enjoy his time there and enjoy what he was able to see and do there. but this was something that he wanted to do for harry and kagome. plus he was happy that she has gotten people to help the other students that was having a hard time in things. and most of all neville since he was having a hard time in general no one was able to teach him properly and he knew the dark one was the best of the best when it came down to things like this.

"Dispatch a owl to the Daily Prophet. If we hurry we can still make the front page. Dawlish, Shacklebolt! Malfoy!. You will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban to await trial for conspiracy and sedition." Ordered Fudge

Albus got up from where he was sitting while looking at his nails like this was the most normal thing that has been going on. but then again he was not going to be in this realm much longer since he was going to be in the soul socitey. that is where he was going and that is somewhere that woman was not going to be able to pass thorugh to get to him. hell even if she had tired they would have the full range of murdering her and tossing her into hell since she would be in their world on that one. they wont be taking him anywhere well they won't be able to get to him where he was going.

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag. You seem to be laboring under the delusion I am going to - what was the phrase? Come quietly. Well I can tell you this I have no intention of going to prison." Said Albus,

Albus walked over where fox was as he stood there. While they advanced upon him. kagome wanted to smirk but she was in to much pain. but then again he was not going to be able to be found where he was going. and it seemed by the simple way he was acting was pissing off madam pink blob. and she was not the only one who knew that on where albus was going to be going. but then again it was going to be hard enough for her to get up and leave for a meeting when the mark was activated. and they seemed to be coming more and more these days. its like he knew what was going on in the school.

"Enough of this! Take him!" Hissed Umbridge,

Albus looked over at kagome and sent her a wink that confirmed her theory. kagome sent him a nod to let him she draco sent a nod. plus there was going to be in no way in hell they would be able to find him where he was goign to be going. and to be hiding out for a while. Albus summons his Phoenix Fawkes and both explode and disappear in a ball of a flame that sent everyone flying and poor kagome hit the wall, she was going to make sure she was goingto kick his ass when she sees him again for the fact that he pulled that with out even thinking.

 _"Ouch what the hell"_ Thought kagome

kagome watched to through pain filled eyes and she saw the fluid leak on the floor. The minister pissed himself from what he had just seen. but then again there was alot of things that man was known for. but he had a feeling that this night was not over yet. and he had a feeling that this was going to see someone to come and see him tonight. well a very pissed off someone's that is. he knew he crossed the line. but then again he couldnt bring himself to care about it. so he just continued to stare at the spot where albus once was. and wondered where in the world that old coot went off to. and he had a feeling he would not even able to find out where he had took off to.

"Uh,You may not like him. Minister, But you can't Deny-Dumbledore's got style!" Joked Kingsley,

 **"WHOOP! WHOOP!"** Chanted kagome

Fudge didn't even move he stood shell shocked and with a nice puddle of pee he was standing in along with his pants. Harry helped kagome up and took her to the hospital wing. and he knew for one thing that there was not only going to be more than one person to be pissed off this night. and he be lucky to see the school hold up with all the power that was going to be blasted tonight. he knew how much these people have in them when it came to raw power. but then again that was something he still was not even used to.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Filch pounded another one of the stupid rules into the wall. they knew that the pink blob was not going to be able to get into the office of the headmaster. because the others are basically staying in there and they placed something up that she had no way in getting into the office. but their war is not going to end anytime soon. kagome and the others watch with hate filled eyes at all the bullshit was being pounded into the walls. they had to make their sword spirits remain in the head masters office so they wouldnt be able to be seen.. Now she going to have a hard time going to Death Eater meeting. Along with seeing her Dark Angel. Oh how she wanted to kill a bitch right now.

* * *

 _"educational decree no. 119'_

 _"dolores jane umbridge has replaced albus dumbledore as head of hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry,"_

* * *

kagome narrowed her eyes now it was time to fight back but them again it would get them all either placed in jail. but she didnt mind to toss her sorry ass into hell. and made sure she would never ever be able to escape. she smirked on that one. the others smirked as well since they was thinking on the same line of thoughts. they all wanted to kill her and then toss her into hell. she was getting on the wrong side of the wrong beings. she was basically playing with fire when it came down to this.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that day_

kagome was in potions when the announcements the the wicked bitch of the west was blabbering about. she knew this was not going to be a good thing. and even for the ones who basically the soul mates who are with someone. it was going to be a long cold few months to be able to be alone. hell the males are going to have blue balls until they could get rid of that pink fat blob. but then again that is something that was not going to be able to get through on this one. but then again there was alot of things they could do. but it would take to much work so they all could get alone time.

"all Boys and girls are not to be within eight inches of each other." announced umbridge

kagome head shot up when she heard the hiss's. And growling and she and Severus was one of them. Hell they have to sneak in the potions closet to have sometime together. Even the other's had to do things as well. but then again this was something that they knew that was going to when they wanted to be alone with their other half. this was going to suck real real bad. and the bad thing about this is that they didnt know how about to go around this. and with the dark lord calling so many meetings lately. it was going to be hard to get in and out when it came down to getting away with this sort of thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Everyone was gathered in the great hall for punishment. kagome was about to go stir crazy from the whole being locked up in the school. She had been punished badly since she has always been late for the Death Eater meeting. and that jackass has been calling more and more meetins lately and it was not helping matters fo now she going to have to have her hand healed again and have another five blood potions down her throat. And Severus was going to kill sooner or later. Harry saw kagome turning pale. he took notice dark air around everyone else and knew it was becuase they are pissed off.. It seemed that he quills for kagome was getting worst and worst. He not a fan of Snape but he could relate to his thought.s on the whole thing. Umbridge was sitting in the Headmasters chair sipping tea. Nearly everyone wanted it to be poisoned. She was acting like she was the queen of the freaking world.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone passed Cho in the hall for the bullshit she had pulled. with all the training that she was put under she pulled that shit and was caught. she should of never ever drank anything that came from that woman. Harry and kagome along with ikkaku and yumichika was the last out of the Great Hall. ikkaku and yumichika sent a cold glare at the girl as they took kagome to the hospital wing since she was going to passed out sooner or later. and they knew one thing that isshin and the others are not going to be happy when they see what was going on.. As Harry looked at Cho with cold eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry," Cried Cho,

Harry rolled his eyes and walked passed Cho. He was not forgiving her for this one. kagome was suffering more than the rest of them. and bad enough the dark lord was making her suffer and now this bitch was doing it as well making things worst for her. he just wanted to make her have a good life. but it seemed that was not going to come anytime soon for her. and they knew that for a fact..Cho looked after Harry with tears flowing her cheeks. She didn't mean to. Umbridge made her speak. and it seemed that she basicaly was teach'd for all the crap she was to look out for. and it seemed that she didnt even know or pay attention for that part of the whole class..

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

kagome was released from the hospital after Szayel. isshin and stien and as well ryuuken made sure she was ok enough to go. He made sure ikkaku and yumichika was with her at all times. While ikkaku and yumichika and kagome joined up with the rest of the others and Harry, Ron and Hermione, they where walking over the bridge complaining about the whole issue with all of this. and that was all they could think on right now. well not kagome and the others they have more stuff on their plates as it is already.

"You and kagome and the others did everything you could. No one could win against that old bitch." Said Ron,

Harry was leaning against the edge of the bridge. As kagome leaned next to him since her head was still swimming. she hated everything that was going on. and she was about to say fuck it and take off with everyone else. but then again that is something they would not do since there is no honor in that. and she would never ever dishonor nothing to her family. none of her families for that matter. harry looked over to her and seen the stress that was all over her face.

"Even Dumbledore the soul socitey didn't see this coming. Harry, if it's anyone's fault, It's our's we put you guy's up to it," Said Herminone,

kagome didn't want to believe none of this right now she was way to stressed. She shocked she was still alive, she knew there was not going to be a easy moment this year since they knewo for sure between the dark lord and the pink blob it was going to push her nerves to a point of her going to explode and that was getting to that point that she was going to explode sooner or later. but then agian that was something they knew was going to happen sooner or later when it came down to one of them going to blow up sooner or later. and when that happened the school may not survive.

"Yeah," "We talked you guy's into it," Said Ron

"Yeah, But we agreed. We tried so hard to help, And all it's done is made things worse. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. The more you care the more you have to lose. You maybe it's just best." Said annoyed Harry,

rinji laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. he felt bad for him even though he knew kagome had it worst but he never wanted to see family hurt. and kagome is family to him. but thena again he knew that right now there was going to be a blow up from one of them or all of them sooner or later. and if that happened they better be far away from the school so they might not be standing. hell even with kagome when she blows up the kido corps never ever stay standing that is how bad it could get.

"To what?" Asked rangiku

"To go at this all alone," Said Harry

kagome narrowed her eyes she was sooo not placing her life in danger for him to act this way. well sure she is doing this for her family. but he was not going to go all emo on her. that is something that is not going to happened. It's time for him to put his big boy pants on. she slapped him a crossed the face. harry looked at her and place a hand on his face. he new she was angry and he just broke the anger and she slapped him for what he had just said to them all. he knew they are taking their lives and making sure he lives. but that didnt make him feel any better when it came down to this war.

"I am sooo not putting my life and body on the line for you to act like a emo little bitch harry. me and my family along with the love of my life are doing this all for you. so its time to act like a man." Hissed kagome

kagome let Harry go and walked off with ikkaku and yumichika behind her they needed to make sure she stayed safe since he soo don't want the anger of her mate. While harry and the others went to dinner not as if they where hungry. plus that man kinda over does kenpachi when it came down to be scarry when it came down to severus being the one to freak you out when he was pissed off. hell he was in beyond the kenpachi and mayuri when it came down to the freaking part and making you want to piss yourself and run for your life.

to be continued,


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 9_

* * *

kagome and the others where sitting under a tree studying when Hagrid tried to get their attention. kagome heard it so she pointed out to the others to what hagrid was trying to do. and she thinks he needed their help on something by the way he looked like. she knew he had a way to get to the soul socitey to make sure he was going to be safe. but then again this was something that they knew this was going to be something for him before he took off to the soul socitey to keep his sorry ass safe from the evil pink blob.

"It's Hagrid, I think he needs help." Whispered kagome

Everyone head snapped up and looked over to their half giant friend wondering what he could need. they all shrugged and walked over to the forbidden forest to go and see what he wanted from them. plus their sword spirits was not even alowed to leave the head master office since they knew if they are cought they would be kicked out of the school. or even worst when it came down to that woman. well even if she is a woman they didnt know she didnt have a penis down there or something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Forbiddion Forest_

kagome was dreading running into the blasted spiders again so she prayed that they wont jump out. she wasnt the only one who was dreading that. they all knew what lived in this forest. and they dont like coming face to face with some of the things that live in the forbidden forest. and that was for sure since they wait for kagome to come back from her meetings so yeah they met the things that seemed to live in this forest since this is the only place that she is able to leave to go to the death eater they hate how she comes back looking like. it was hard enough to keep her kids away and her grandkits.. As Hagrid took them further in they wondered what could he be showing them.

"Hagrid why couldn't you just tell us where we are going and showing us?" Asked Harry,

Hagrid continued to walk on as the others fallowed behind trying to keep up with his huge steps. When they stopped a huge herd of Centaurs running in front of them. As Hagrid was looking for something. he knew they all knew what lived in the forest. and he felt bad for them. since they kinda didnt like spiders. but they are all his pets so there was nothing he was to about that. but then again they found a good spot to be in at so they didnt meet up with some of hism more or less monsterous pets.

"I have never seen the Centaurs this angry before. If the ministry restricts their territory much more. They are going to have a full up rising on their hands." Said Hagrid

"Hagrid whats going on? It better not be the giant spiders again." Said kagome

Hagrid shivered when she asked that he remembered how poor kagome acted when she met his pet spiders. And Severus wasn't pleased either. but he knew that there was someone always there to meet up with her. but then again those spiders are not none of their best friends. hell not even the fight happy people are a fan of spiders not even the tiny spiders either. but then again that was something that was they were not ashamed to admit. and they bitched about it more than once.

"No kagome no spiders. But I am sorry for being so mysterious. I wouldn't have gone to you guys. Well and you know Severus is well trying to keep the evil one happy. And with Dumbledore gone. So I might be getting the boot any day now." Explained Hagrid

kagome and the others gave him sad eyes they could see his pain all over his face. It's sad that the vile woman his doing this to a sweet sweet man. but then again she knew what he was going to be doing when they are done with this. since he was going to be joining albus because that was going to be the safest thing to do for the half giant. and that was what they wanted him to do. plus he would be able to kick back and relax for a while and wait to things get over with here. because they are sure as hell not going to be done with her anytime soon.

"I just couldn't tell no one before I leave about him." Said Hagrid,

Everyone turned to the trees when they heard the snapping of them. They all looked up to see a huge giant. and they are wondering when this guy kinda came along. and now why would hagrid would being them to meet a huge freaking giant for. this was soemthing they didnt even know what they could find out about this one. they wondered if he was hagrids lover. even though that would be creepy to think about. but then again the giant seemed to be slow on somethings as well.

 **"HOLY MERLIN SHIT ON A POLE!"** Yelled Everyone

Hagrid only smiled up at his brother and it seemed that everyone was creeped out to what they came face to face with. but then again they knew for one thing that he should of warned them ahead of time when it came down to what they are going to be seeing. he didnt really think that one out. lucky they didnt go on the defense like they normally do. that was a good thing he took note of. they just freaked out more or less when it came down to what his half brother looked like.

"Grawpy!" Chirped Hagrid

Everyone turned to look at Hagrid as if he need to be in the padded room in Saint Mungos. kagome and half of them just gawked which is unlady like in her status. but right now she didnt give a damn on this. she didnt even know if she should kicked it ass or not. she took note that there was the others who was thinking the same thing as she was. while hagrid seemed to be familiar with the griant. they better not be walking in on gay giant sex or something. that would be disturbing enough to see.

"Down here you great bafoon," Chirped Hagrid

The giant looked around for his brother. He could hear his voice. Grawpy smiled and swooped down and tried to grab them all. The others jumped into the tree's, while harry, ron and hermione was freaked out still from this. but then again why the hell did hagrid bring them to see the giant for. he has alot of explaining to do. and he better start explaing soon becuase they are getting annoyed from waiting on why he took them here to have a freaking full blodded giant eat them non the less. they rather have a hollow eat then instead of this full blooed giant.

"Oh Grawpy, I brought you some company," Said Hagrid

Everyone looked to see the sad look on the poor giants face. kagome saw the lonliness on his face. To be truthful he was alike a giant huge baby. It was kinda cute in a way. kagome and the others eyes went wide as they started to run away as Grawpy ran over to them as if he wanted to play with them. but then again they knew that he was somewhat not of a adult or anything like this. he was in the mindset of the young child. but then again that was something that the full blooded giant was like.

 **"I DON'T WANNA BE SQUASHED!"** Yelled kagome

kagome and the others continued to run as the kid like giant ran after them. Bella thought if she found the nearest hole she jumping in it. And if their a huge spider she jumping out. But when he jerked to a stop. kagome face planted the ground ikkaku jumped down to help her up. As rangiku and ayame dusted her off and fixed her nose. this was not something they was expecting to be doing tonight,

"I just couldn't leave him alone. Because he is my brother." Said Hagrid

kagome and the others inspected to sad looking giant. kagome wondered if she could transfigure a huge home for the poor guy. He was so kid like it made her heart ache. she felt like bad for beings like this. it reminded her of giniji before he turned into a full demon by one of the wishs she had. and she knew that was the thing he wanted. plus she changed his mother into a full demon. they thanked her way to many times it got soooo annoying. while ron was trying to wrap his head around this still.,

"Blimy," Said Ron

"You have that right," Said yumichika

kagome and the others only could nod at their thoughts when it came down to all of this right now. But wow he is bigger than Hagrid even though he was a half giant and this one was a full blooded one. but then again they wondered how in the world a half giant was made it had to be a hard thing to do when it came down to what and how they had sex., Hagrid gave them a sad look as if he was going to make them all feel bad.. Like kagome didn't have enough on her plate as it is like keeping her sweet ass alive with the Dark Lord.

"Why is he looking at me the way Severus dose.?" Asked kagome

Grawpy bent down to take a sniff of kagome and sighed as if he enjoyed what she smelt like. kagome just turned pale from what she was seeing the freaking giant was sniffing her and getting turned on by it as well. this was toooo freaking weired even when it came down to being her in all of this. while they others was even more creeped out by this. and knew that this was going to be a long night when it came down to what that full blooded giant was thinking. Harry and the others tried to back away again.

"Well he just a tad bit high spirited that's all." Said Hagrid

The others and kagome glared at him for what he had just said. hell kagome is getting sniffed at by a full blooded giant out of all the beings and things that she has even came into contact with. She just don't know what to think if she found the nearest hole she would dive into it. kagome nearly fell over but Grawpy grabbed her and lifted her up and had this smiled she knew all to well. and she new that was somethingt hat she knew was he wanted tog et laid and that is never ever going to happened.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" Lectured Hagrid,

kagome screamed higher from wanting to be let down. and the grip on her was kinda painful. and did he have to lick her face now she has slobber all over her face.. ikkaku and yumichika jumped down from the tree they was on. they so don't want Severus anger on them again. but then again this was something they didnt want angry was a pissed off byakuya and somme of the others as well. hey they are just as protective over her. but then again they didnt want to be murdered painfully. lucky none of ther children and grand children didnt come along on this one.

"We must help her Hagrid. severus would kill us if something happened to her And he would kill you next." Hissed yumichika

ikkaku and yumichika tried to help kagome it was no use. Ron and Harry tried to smack him with a tree branch as for Hermione she looked like she was going to pass out when she saw the giant nuzzle kagome and sniffed and like her and kissed her cheek. Poor kagome stopped screaming and turned pale from what this giant was doing to her. Lucky enough Severus was not there. His possessiveness and jealousy would not go over well. But then again it would be kinda funny Severus jealous of a giant,

"We talked about this! You do not grab, do you? That is your new friend kagome!" Lectured Hagrid,

Ron and Harry swings a tree branch at Grawp's the others kicked him the were told to not use any of their powers on him. hagrid dint want to have him hurt. Grawp looks down, puzzled. And shifts his foot slightly. knocking Ron, Harry and Hermione and the otehrs back. kagome was about to snap soon and if this giant dont stop doing what he was doing she was going to say something that she was going to hurt the poor guys feelings. but then again she had to be firm with him to get him to make him to listen to her.

"Grawp! Put-me-down right now young man! And we don't touch people the wrong way either or kiss them!" Ordered kagome

kagome had her index finger pointing at Grawpy trying to act all motherly and stern. hell she knew it worked for her kids and her grandkits. so it should work when it came down to when they needed to have a stern word given to them. and she was going to have to use her motherly tone with him to make him understand that this was not the way to treat others and he needed to make sure he learned that before he did this to someone else. Grawpy just looked at kagome blankly. Hagrid looked up at his half brother sadly. As Grawpy pouted,

"Right now mister!" Ordered kagome

kagome's hair went purple with her anger she lost control from the stress. As the other's figured it not a threat not more to their friend or to theri sister or family member. Grawpy placed kagome who was dripping with slopper from the amount of times that she was freaking licked. and she thought she never ever felt violated before. but now that she felt that way. it was kinda disturbing to a point. as she was place dripping on the ground as he turned away feeling shame for what he had just done to someone wish's to be his friend.

"Are you alright?" Asked ayame

kagome looked up at ayame and let a small smile grace her face. She knew the poor guy didnt mean any harm she senced it. but she knew that her motherly side would of gotten him to place her down like that. but then again they did have to make him understand what is right and what is wrong. kagome wanted to go and take a hot shower and wash all that icky slobber from him licking her like that. that was sommething she didnt like to much. butthen aagin there was not much she was able to do.

"Oh yeah i'm just fine and dandy right now. The poor guy just needed a firm hand and a motherly charm that's all." Chirped kagome

ikkaku only nodded kagome and ayame was the best at doing that. And they had the charm as well to be good mothers. but then aagin she was a mother and she riased her heirs and grand heirs rather well. but then again she didnt get the chance with tamaki and few of them since she was basically fighting the wars she had to fight. Well not like Mrs Weasley that just over mothering. They saw Grawpy went over to the pile of junk and took out a bike handles that had a bell on it as he started to ring it.

"I think that's his favorite toy," Said Hermione

Grawpy went back over to kagome and handed her the toy. kagome just only smile he was like a giant kid. She started to ring the little bell as he looked to happy. After a while of ringing it. She handed him his little toy. Grawpy plopped to the ground and started to play with his little bell. kagome had to say that it was kinda cute on how he enjoyed this sort of thing. maybe they could get some sort of a house made to make it a home for him. with toys and stuff like that. but then again she wondered if they would be able to get somoene who would be able to help him to futher understand things.

''He get's his own food in all. It's company and friends he needs more. And thank you kagome for transfiguring a house and clothing and toys for him. But he is lonely and needs someone to accept him for he is. I'm the only family and friend he has." Pleaded Hagrid,

kagome and the other's along with the others nodded to tell him that they will. They hated to see something so sweet to feel alone. They stayed a bit longer and played with him. Along with kagome read a book to him before she left. It seemed he liked being read to. but then again they knew where hagrid was taking off to. and she knew that his half brother is not able to survive to be in the soul socitey right now. he needed to be teach'd a few things before he was able to go there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

kagome was wearing the outfit that Severus got made for her that was like his but fits her more but thena again it was also like her captain outfit as well. As she tried again to teach Harry to shield his mind from the Dark Lord. Harry was in a memory when he was eleven years old sitting in front of a mirror that shows your heart desires. When she saw James. She hated him for what he had done to her Severus. And how his mother treated Severus even though he said sorry for what he said to her. She chose to leave him in the dust and ignored the friendship she had with him not caring one bit.

"Feeling sentimental are we?" Said kagome dryly

kagome pulled out of Harry's mind and she looked annoyed at him. Harry was glaring at her as he tried to catch his breath. he knew that kagome was annoyed with him for not catching on. but it was not the most easy thing to be doing. and he knew she was not going to take much more of him not even putting much work in on what she was trying to teach him with controlling his mind. but then again he knew that there was others that she had teach'd when it came to doing this sort of thing.

"That's private kagome.'' Hissed Harry

kagome arched a white blond eyebrow at Harry to what he had just said. and not like she needed to know that he jerked off to her. that was something that she didnt even know about. damn why does people have sick fantasies about her. it seemed that men enjoy freaking sick dreams and things alike when it came down to stuff like this and she wished she didnt have to see what was in his mind.. She would figure he would have had this down already. Severus was enjoy his kagome teaching him once again. he knew the others wasnted to watch but they knew that they had to camp out in albus office and only come out when they are doing their acts of war.

"Not to me. And not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve." Lectured kagome

kagome rolled her neck and let it crack from the stiffness she was still sore from the meeting she just came back from a hour ago. but then again this was something she didnt want to be doing. but then again albus wants and albus gets. that was something that she took notice of ratehr quickly.. As she narrowed her eyes she was in no mood to put up with Harry's I'm going to be a ass mood. She rushed over to harry and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up from his collar. Severus shivered in excitement as he was so turned on at the moment. How he wanted to rub that fine back side.

"Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind. You're just like your father. Lazy," "arrogant a no good filthy pervert," snapped kagome

Harry jumped up and pushed kagome into the wall with the anger he felt. Severus caught her and placed her back on her feet as he glared at Potter. how dare he put violent hnads on his wife and soul mate. he should be happy that he wanst able to kick his ass for it. but he better think on what he had gotten away with this one. he would get one of the others do something about this. and he would get one of them to make him pay for this and for even putting hands on her.

"Don't say a word against my father. Your freaking father and mother is death eaters along with you! And look who your married to and fucking your professor. and look how old you are and how many children you have and even granchildren." Hissed Harry,

kagome hidded rushed over and slapped harry a crossed the face how dare he say that to her. how dare he even think of using her family into this. How dare he questioned her and how dare he even talk to her that way. she was not in no mood for him to be the little bitch that he was known to be. and she was not going to put up with it right now. and she had a feeling that the dark lord was going to be calling soon enough. it seemed that no one had the balls to tell him about his father and mother. that they were not the real heros that he thinked they are. and he had the balls to talk down to her.

"How dare you speak to me that way for all the shit i have done for you. And you dare to talk about Severus or my family. We are soul mates to dumb fuck. You are weak little boy who has not grown up yet to see the harsh reality of life." Hissed kagome

Harry pushed her away once again he pushed her much more rougher than last time. he knew he crossed the line. but he didnt even give a fuck less.. Severus lost his boner and was more concerned about his beloved. The boy is to much like his father and mother combined. and he knew that the boy never knew what his mother helped his father do to him. and it seemed that remus only found out when it came down to having someone leave memories into the volt he has been left. and it seemed that he showed to serius who actually appologized thinking that he was in the wrong in believeing what was told to him.

"I'm not weak!" Hissed Harry,

kagome rounded on Harry once again and narrowed her eyes her anger to the boiling point how dare he insult her. she was going to make him show her that he was not weak and that he was able to do this. but he was not going to be able to do this if he didnt put his mind to it. so this was somethingt hat she had to make him believe. hell it was easier teaching neville this. and rumple already had him already shielding his alot of other things like making fake memories and stuff like that.

"Then prove it! Control YOUR emotions! Discipline your mind!" Hissed kagome

kagome took a deep breath to calm her poor nerves. and pointed her wand at Harry she going to make sure it hurt's this time. She could have let Severus do this but she doing this out of the kindness of her heart. and he was not even thankful for what she was doing for the bastard. but he knew that the boy was going to be doing something stupid sooner or later. and he knew that it might happened sooner or later. and with harry being the one who didnt want to learn this and try he was going to fuck up.

"Legilimens!" Hissed kagome

Harry was pushed back against the wall and he was hit full force with the spell and her powee since she was pushing her power into him. that was something he knew she didn when she was either annoyed or pissed off and he knew he was the one who pissed her off this time. and he knew that it was goingto take a while for him to get her forgivness.. Harry memories was of the maze. Seeing the dark lord at the train station. And his touching moments with his godfather. Along with the time with Hagrids half brother. The room he had been dreaming about and the time after the order meeting with his godfather. kagome pulled out of his mind and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I may vomit," Hissed kagome

Harry was breathing hard he wondered why was she pushing him so hard. hell did she had to push that much power onto him. that was something he hated when she did. but then again at this point in time he didnt even care enough to know what and why she was doing this. and he knew he was getting on her bad side. and that is the side that he didnt want to be on. but he didnt want to do this anymore. and was about to say fuck it and let the snake fucker see everything. He knew he blew a fuse on what he had said he regret'd it.

"stop it!" Cried Harry

kagome huffed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in annoyance. this was starting to get on her nerves. nothing seemed to be getting through to him. but then again this was something that she knew it was not going to get through his head. and that he was not going to ever learn this. she should stop while she was ahead. but then aagin they knew that they had to do this but then again they needed to get harry to do this all because of albus wanting him to learn.

"Is that what you call control? if so its real sad draco learned quicker than you and i tought him, hell rumple has neville already done and over with this." said kagome dryly

Harry started to walk around the room angrily had he tried to get his breathing under control. Severus watched the boy to make sure he wont harm his kagome. he was in protective mode. and he knew that she has reached her limit with harry. and he knew how the boy was able to get when he was annoyed. so he was going to be able to stop harry before he even harmed his wife. harry was tired and he wanted to have this done and over with. they have been at thig for all dammed day. and it was starting to get to him. plus his pride as been damaged when she said neville was able to do this.

"We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest!" Begged Harry,

kagome rolled her eyes and huffed and rolled her eyes her annoyance was getting so bad her hair was turning purple to show she was annoyed. kagome rushed over to Harry and pushed him into the wall with her power. she pushed so much of her power into him to make him know that she was not playing no more. she was not going to make him believe that this was easy. he would never ever last in the soul socitey. that was for sure when she knew how he was taking these lessons. and she knew that he was not going to last one minute in front of the dark lord if he had to be in front of him again.

"The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind, Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair some of use learn that the hard way, and you would never ever last in the soul socitey. Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it!" Hissed kagome

Harry hated when people talked about his father and most of all his mother. sure no one never told him what his parents did to severus when they were in school with him. but then again he wa told things that was only good for him and to make him believe that his parents was good his own aunt said something here and there when it came down to what they told him he just never believe it. He pushed kagome away Severus caught her around the waist to help her stand. He knew she hated Harry's parents for what they did to him and he was grateful that he had her and she was his.

"My father was a great man!" Hissed Harry,

kagome was getting more angry by the minute but they way of power flaired and normally you knew when to stop when she did that. it was her captin side when it came down to what she was doing. and harry didnt give a fuck right now. As Harry stood up for the ass of a father for messed with rape as well. and his mother helped with everything. and he knew with everything right now that he had pissed off the wrong person. and he knew that he should stop while he was ahead but nope that was not what he was going to do. he was going to dig his grave deeper to hell by pissing someone off who was able to open the gates to hell it self.

"Like hell he was he was a bullied and a no good person! And your mother was a bitch who turned her back on people who wished to be her friend and also helped your saint of a father rape severus. you think that is a hero bullshit! and he made a mistake and apologized for it! Your father doesn't do nothing wrong but he was a rapist and your mother helped him. So accept the truth for what you parents where!" Hissed kagome

Severus wanted to hug his beloved and thank her for standing up for him and speaking the truth he fell out of love a long time ago he knew that potter was not going to believe the words she spoke to him. and he knew that he was going to rebelle and he was going to do something that was the poing of no return. But he glade he wasn't with Lilly he wouldn't been happy with her. He was happy now with the woman of his dreams and the light to his darkness, kagome raised her wand ready to try again.

"Legilimens!" Hissed kagome

"Protego!" Yelled Harry,

kagome was knocked to her knee's as she worst memories came to the forefront of her mind of all 500 some odd years of her fucked up memories came out and to show harry them. along with the ones that she saw of what his parents did to seveus. but he was not going to get away with this one. she was going to make him suffer for making her to remember all of this. while harry was locked in her mind.

* * *

 _Inside kagome's memories,_

 _Harry stood as he saw inuyasha there with blood red eyes as he pushed kagome down to the ground to make sure he was going to show her what she was to him. and that she was a useless bitch and nothing more. and a shard detector. ths was something that she was going to learn quick enought for the bullshit with kikyou not being fully alive. but his brother would kill him if he killed her._

 _"You are a worthless little whore nothing but a shard should be alive not you" Hissed inuyasha_

 _inuyahsa pushed kagome to the ground with his claws into her skin. As he used human straighted as he pounded on her and beat he. Harry went into another memory of kagomes and knew that this was when he was seeing naraku the one who caused her more pain and the marking on her back. he knew that this was the start of who she is. and he never understood until he sawit first hand.._

 _" its been years and that lord of the western lands are still searching for you. hissed naraku_

 _naraku smacked kagome a crossed her face and punched her in the gut he saw the blood that came out of her mouth as he ripped her pants off and shoved his fingers inside of her. as she cried out in pain. he saw how wounded and how bad she looked. and the mark on her back was just done he felt sick. he thought dealing with the dark lord was bad enough. but this was horrid. how could something like this even exist. as he kicked and punched kagome a few more times and he fucked her in her ass with out any lube. When he was done he yanked her hair and threw her to the ground. He left her there laying crying her eyes out as blood pooled from her ass and other parts of her body since he cut her. he saw the cell she was in it was ghastly. how could someone live in that. Harry was shocked at what he was seeing everything through her life and it was something he took note on. and seeing his father and mother actions Severus saw this as well he never ever thought his father was rapist and someone to abuse. severus apologized for what he said and he had every right could his own mother do this.. As Harry some how got some of his memories and they where not pleasant one's of his pushed both of her mind._

 _End of kagome memories_

* * *

kagome let a sob lose as she was shaking on the floor her eyes was cold and dead. as her sword spirits was in there with some of the others they felt her power spike and knew what had happened this has not happened for a while. Severus tried to figure out how Potter did that one. He was not pleased on what he saw hell he seen what the others are feeling right now.. He knew of the abuse but seeing it in her memories and all had happened to her.. Harry was shocked he wanted to cry from the memories of kagome and she was never ever going to stop suffering he knew that now. she was never ever given something normal since then. he pushed the ones he had of his parents to the side for later.

"Enough," Hissed kagome

kagome pushed everyone away from her and went over to harry and grabbed his by his shirt trying to keep the tears at bay as she tried to strike fear into him, she was not going to let him see her feeling weak. spirit who is her ex husband and now her friend he seen her at her most terrible pointed. but then again that was something that he knew for sure that was what harry had just made her feel. he still loved her even after their devorce but he was not going let harry go on this one. nor was thoth he was still in love with her as well. well lord death was friends with her who gave him his heirs since he is gay.

"Your lessons are at an end." hissed kagome with venom dripping from her voice

Harry knew he crossed the line today. He hoped once she had a chance to cool down she would forgive him. He really didn't mean to do that or say none of those things. harry felt bad for what he had done he didnt mean to enter those memories. and all the ones who he didnt know that he woudl see. he sighd and hoped she would forgive him. plus he took note that there was more than one pissed off person in the room. he must know the signs when it came to being kagome when she feels like this.

"But kagome I didn't mean," Cried Harry,

kagome's eyes turned blood red from the anger and sadness she felt when she saw pitty in his eyes. She knew he had Severus memories of his parents to let him see the light right now she cant look at him with out wanting to push him nose in. how dare he even try to do that to her. how dare he even think about entering that part of her mind. she was deeply pissed off when it came down to what had happened in her past. he didnt have no right to see that about her how dare he.

"Get. the. fuck. Out." Hissed kagome

Severus went over and held her around the waist so she wont harm Harry even more. As Harry left the room he heard kagome start crying. He knew he done wrong and hurt the sister he never had, He didn't want to believe his parents where bastards now that he seen them in Snapes memories he had to rethink on the matter. And the memories of what had happened to kagome was horrifying, he saw that the others went through the garganta back to the office they all took over.

* * *

Harry was walking around the castle when he ran into kagome. He confronted her to see if she had forgiven him. When she did and was thinking clearly it must been all the stress and Severus must helped kagome out through it Merlin knows what else they did. and he knew there was others who was not to happy with him right now. Harry saw kagome with a first year on her lap soothing him with the Weasley twins as he saw Severus watching him with a close look he must not trust him. Harry walked over to them.

"What's your name?" Asked kagome softly,

The crying boy buried his head into kagome chest and he let his tears fall kagome only ran her fingers through his hair. she was a mother after all and he seen it how she was helping that boy our. it seemed that she was trying her best to get him to calm down from whatever had happened to him. he had a feeling that the pink blob was behind all of this when it came down to the boy who is crying. if he remembered correctly that he was in his house and that he was a first yeah if that was correct.

"Nigel," cried Nigel,

Fred and George smiled at the boy trying to get him to cheer up. They knew what had happened. they wanted to help out with what had happened. but then again this was something that they knew about kagome that she was the motherly type. and that she was going to be the one to be able to help with this. it seemed ayame and sango was trying to help when it came down to this. but kagome was a natrual mother when it came down to her own chidlren.

"It's gonna be fine," Said Fred Softly,

kagome used elemental magic as she ran a finger over to wounds she used a cooling spell to and numbed the wounds and kissed it. the ice magic of her elemental power it was something that there was alot of cooling to it. she gave him something that he would be able to pour all over it to make it last for him. the boy smiled and knew this was a gift from her. this was going to be something that was going to help him with all of this. ikkaku and yumichika was sending something through a hell butterfly.

"yeah, it's not as bad as it seems. see? It's fading." Said kagome

Harry watched with sad eyes. As Severus watched from his dark corner thinking of their children when they have some. he loved their step children and his step grandchildren. She is a wonderful mother when it came down to things as her children. even though she never had the chance with tamaki but she watched from afar. but she felt bad for what had happened to him. and she hated ths bitch for what she had done to her son. she hated what she was never told. not even thoth was happy to find out. and not even sure how she went around, hell he still didnt know how she placed a seal on him and to wipe his memories clean. but all is back to the way it was for the egyption god of knowledge.

"You can hardly see ours is the best in healing and stopping pain," soothed Fred

"And the pain stops after a while when kagome helps you," Soothed Goerge

Harry had a watery smile a crossed his face he felt bad for the poor boy. He must been in the club as well he remembered a Nigel. They heard the wicked bitch of the west clear her throat Nigel jumped off kagome's lap and they all walked over a little way to where the evil one is. they knew that she was there it seemed to be there to cause more pain and suffering than she already is making. but then again it seemed she was not going to win when she has people in this castle she didnt even know about.

"As I told you, Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy, Naughty children deserve to be punished." Simpered Umbridge.

kagome narrowed her eyes at the evil woman wanting to kill her on the spot and probably get away with it since people hates her. As they saw her vile face smirk and walk away. she better not touch her children she would live to regret it. nor her grandchildren. that was something she would live to regret if she harmed anyoneo f them. that was going to be her down fall. she made sure she had someone with them at all times to make sure that theya re going to be ok while they are out of her sights.

"You know, George, We've always felt out futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Said Fred

Fred and George was on either side of kagome and they knew that they had the help when it came down to what they knew who was living in the castle who has been fucking with the madam toad the whole year. while Harry waited to hear what they were going to do. that was going to be fun. and he knew there was going to be loads of help when it came to the others who hated the madam toad of the school. but it seemed she has not cracked just yet but kagome was about to snap on her soon.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing," Said George

The two twins smirked their inner Slytherin was coming out they had been around kagome and the other Slytherins far to long. kagome only smirked she wondered what the twins had planned. plus they knew that there was going to be something that was going to make sure they make a nice exit and she knew right where they are going to get the help for that. they knew that was going to be soon enough. but then again this was something they all knew that he was going to be able to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Everyone was in the great hall taking their O.W.L's while the pink nazi bitch was at the head of the great hall supervising everything,everyone stopped what they where doing when they heard explosions and banging. The pink nazi bitch walked down from her perch to go and see what in the world would be making that noise. Everyone watched to see what was going to happen when she walked out side the door. The pink nazi bitch was looking at a spark in front of her wondering where on earth it came from, Until the spark turned into the middle finger and flew into the great hall and turned into fire works. They must of took kagome and ikkaku idea to crate one that give the finger to who ever you hate. plus they seen the few things that kisuke and the others helped with. Umbridge walked a little more out into the hall looking around to see what could had done that. Until Fred and George came zooming around the corner knocking the pink nazi bitch on her ass as they flew into the great hall zooming around. They threw their fire works and burned all the papers on their school mates desks. The pink nazi bitch looked at all the bright colors and the ones giving the figure unknown to her Severus was in a dark corner snickering to himself since he had a hand in all of this. he knew that the others are watching in their own corner to see their work. Serves the vile cow right. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching the twins fly around reeking havic and pissing the woman they so hated. Sending fire works and colorful explosions all over the place. kagome sent some butterfly's and bird fire as one nearly got the evil woman in the face. dragon with one of them hit Goyal in the ass and made him face plant. Draco was plastered to the wall and the dragon exploded around his. He passed out when it did. Filch ran into the great hall with his mop looking more pissed off. He angry with the mess and messing with his girlfriend, The twins made a huge Chinese Dragon that went straight for the nazi bitch. She ran down the hall like a cow on a rampage. She even pee'd herself everyone saw the line of pee going after her. As the dragon bit down on her and the sparks went all over the place and made all the evil rules that where made fall to the stone floor. Severus gave them that one. hell there was some things that was a joint effort And he making money on the stuff he handed over to the twins. Along with kagome not like they needed it. The twins zoomed over the pink nazi bitch since everyone was running out of the Great Hall kagome swang her foot around and kicked to bitch to the floor. Severus saw it and her laughed his head off for what his beloved had done. he seen the others looking pleased as well. Everyone was outside watching the twins fly out of the school throwing their fire works which turned into a W.W Weasley Wizard Wheezes. kagome and the others and Severus helped them out along with Harry since it will be a good with the others they love a good joke and had real good ones to help the store out. Plus they are also helping them out, ikkaku had kagome on his back and they cheered on their good work with the twins. They helped had well with jokes and money, While the nazi bitch stood crying in a pool of her own pee. As flich blew into her ear. She swatted him away not in the mood. Severus shivered as he left to go to his office. Harry started to feel like one of his dreams where coming on he started to sway on his feet as he fell over. kagome saw this and jumped off ikkaku's back.

* * *

 _Harry's vision_

 _Sirius Black had his arms tied behind his back. As he was in the room where he been having dreams from. he looked around and looked like he has seen better days. as the dark lord walked around him trying to look all kick as slike he normally tired to look likke. but serus was not going to look like he was getting to him. he was going to make sure he was not going to show no fear to him. he was not going to give him that much. he was not going to give no information either._

 _"I need that prophecy," Hissed Voldemort,_

 _Sirius narrowed his eye at the vile man who fucks snakes. He was not going to give up no information. voldemort knew that this was not going to be easy. but he knew how to get things that he wanted from people. and he was going to get this one way or another. while harry was looking through the eyes of the dark lord himself. it seemed that ths was something he must of wanted him to see. and he didnt know why or if he knew he was even seeing this._

 _"You'll have to kill me." Said Sirius in a cold voice,_

 _Voldemort only smiled a sick grin as he raised his wand to cause pain to the beloved godfather of Harry Potter, he knew that he was going to make sure he was going to make sure that he was going to make him suffer from all this and not letting him know what he wanted. he knew he was being watched and he hoped he would making the point acrossed that he wanted to have the boy who lived wanted to do. he was going to use him to gain what he wanted and that is what this vison was for._

 _"Oh I will," "But first you will fetch it for me." "Crucio!" "Crucio!" Hissed Voldemort,_

 _Sirius was like his niece he would not scream in pain to show him pleasure that he wanted to hear him scream. as he was not going to break from what he was trying to do. while harry watched through the eyes of the dark lord and he knew that this was not going to end until he gets that information. while the dark lord was cackling like a mad person and that was something he seemed to enjoy to do when it came down to him wanting to make someone suffer in pain and suffering. that is what he did best._

 _End of Harry's vision,_

* * *

kagome walked over to Harry slowly with Jasper behind her making sure it was safe. kagome bent down to help him. she knew something was happening and she knew that there was someething she was going to be able to do. and that was something she didnt know right now. but she knew he was locked into one of his visions. that was something that she took note of then it was again.

"It's Sirius." Cried Harry,

kagome and ikkaku exchanged looks and took him somewhere private so they could talk. Well in hope to make him understand to not do this with out a plan. but they needed to find out what he had seen in his vision and what was happening this seemed to be something that they took note of when it came down to the dark lord. that he was able to make fake illusions since they think he might have cought on that harry was able to see things he was doing. well mostly the mr weasley thing.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

kagome and the others where sitting under a tree studying when Hagrid tried to get their attention. kagome heard it so she pointed out to the others to what hagrid was trying to do. and she thinks he needed their help on something by the way he looked like. she knew he had a way to get to the soul socitey to make sure he was going to be safe. but then again this was something that they knew this was going to be something for him before he took off to the soul socitey to keep his sorry ass safe from the evil pink blob.

"It's Hagrid, I think he needs help." Whispered kagome

Everyone head snapped up and looked over to their half giant friend wondering what he could need. they all shrugged and walked over to the forbidden forest to go and see what he wanted from them. plus their sword spirits was not even alowed to leave the head master office since they knew if they are cought they would be kicked out of the school. or even worst when it came down to that woman. well even if she is a woman they didnt know she didnt have a penis down there or something.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Forbiddion Forest_

kagome was dreading running into the blasted spiders again so she prayed that they wont jump out. she wasnt the only one who was dreading that. they all knew what lived in this forest. and they dont like coming face to face with some of the things that live in the forbidden forest. and that was for sure since they wait for kagome to come back from her meetings so yeah they met the things that seemed to live in this forest since this is the only place that she is able to leave to go to the death eater they hate how she comes back looking like. it was hard enough to keep her kids away and her grandkits.. As Hagrid took them further in they wondered what could he be showing them.

"Hagrid why couldn't you just tell us where we are going and showing us?" Asked Harry,

Hagrid continued to walk on as the others fallowed behind trying to keep up with his huge steps. When they stopped a huge herd of Centaurs running in front of them. As Hagrid was looking for something. he knew they all knew what lived in the forest. and he felt bad for them. since they kinda didnt like spiders. but they are all his pets so there was nothing he was to about that. but then again they found a good spot to be in at so they didnt meet up with some of hism more or less monsterous pets.

"I have never seen the Centaurs this angry before. If the ministry restricts their territory much more. They are going to have a full up rising on their hands." Said Hagrid

"Hagrid whats going on? It better not be the giant spiders again." Said kagome

Hagrid shivered when she asked that he remembered how poor kagome acted when she met his pet spiders. And Severus wasn't pleased either. but he knew that there was someone always there to meet up with her. but then again those spiders are not none of their best friends. hell not even the fight happy people are a fan of spiders not even the tiny spiders either. but then again that was something that was they were not ashamed to admit. and they bitched about it more than once.

"No kagome no spiders. But I am sorry for being so mysterious. I wouldn't have gone to you guys. Well and you know Severus is well trying to keep the evil one happy. And with Dumbledore gone. So I might be getting the boot any day now." Explained Hagrid

kagome and the others gave him sad eyes they could see his pain all over his face. It's sad that the vile woman his doing this to a sweet sweet man. but then again she knew what he was going to be doing when they are done with this. since he was going to be joining albus because that was going to be the safest thing to do for the half giant. and that was what they wanted him to do. plus he would be able to kick back and relax for a while and wait to things get over with here. because they are sure as hell not going to be done with her anytime soon.

"I just couldn't tell no one before I leave about him." Said Hagrid,

Everyone turned to the trees when they heard the snapping of them. They all looked up to see a huge giant. and they are wondering when this guy kinda came along. and now why would hagrid would being them to meet a huge freaking giant for. this was soemthing they didnt even know what they could find out about this one. they wondered if he was hagrids lover. even though that would be creepy to think about. but then again the giant seemed to be slow on somethings as well.

 **"HOLY MERLIN SHIT ON A POLE!"** Yelled Everyone

Hagrid only smiled up at his brother and it seemed that everyone was creeped out to what they came face to face with. but then again they knew for one thing that he should of warned them ahead of time when it came down to what they are going to be seeing. he didnt really think that one out. lucky they didnt go on the defense like they normally do. that was a good thing he took note of. they just freaked out more or less when it came down to what his half brother looked like.

"Grawpy!" Chirped Hagrid

Everyone turned to look at Hagrid as if he need to be in the padded room in Saint Mungos. kagome and half of them just gawked which is unlady like in her status. but right now she didnt give a damn on this. she didnt even know if she should kicked it ass or not. she took note that there was the others who was thinking the same thing as she was. while hagrid seemed to be familiar with the griant. they better not be walking in on gay giant sex or something. that would be disturbing enough to see.

"Down here you great bafoon," Chirped Hagrid

The giant looked around for his brother. He could hear his voice. Grawpy smiled and swooped down and tried to grab them all. The others jumped into the tree's, while harry, ron and hermione was freaked out still from this. but then again why the hell did hagrid bring them to see the giant for. he has alot of explaining to do. and he better start explaing soon becuase they are getting annoyed from waiting on why he took them here to have a freaking full blodded giant eat them non the less. they rather have a hollow eat then instead of this full blooed giant.

"Oh Grawpy, I brought you some company," Said Hagrid

Everyone looked to see the sad look on the poor giants face. kagome saw the lonliness on his face. To be truthful he was alike a giant huge baby. It was kinda cute in a way. kagome and the others eyes went wide as they started to run away as Grawpy ran over to them as if he wanted to play with them. but then again they knew that he was somewhat not of a adult or anything like this. he was in the mindset of the young child. but then again that was something that the full blooded giant was like.

 **"I DON'T WANNA BE SQUASHED!"** Yelled kagome

kagome and the others continued to run as the kid like giant ran after them. Bella thought if she found the nearest hole she jumping in it. And if their a huge spider she jumping out. But when he jerked to a stop. kagome face planted the ground ikkaku jumped down to help her up. As rangiku and ayame dusted her off and fixed her nose. this was not something they was expecting to be doing tonight,

"I just couldn't leave him alone. Because he is my brother." Said Hagrid

kagome and the others inspected to sad looking giant. kagome wondered if she could transfigure a huge home for the poor guy. He was so kid like it made her heart ache. she felt like bad for beings like this. it reminded her of giniji before he turned into a full demon by one of the wishs she had. and she knew that was the thing he wanted. plus she changed his mother into a full demon. they thanked her way to many times it got soooo annoying. while ron was trying to wrap his head around this still.,

"Blimy," Said Ron

"You have that right," Said yumichika

kagome and the others only could nod at their thoughts when it came down to all of this right now. But wow he is bigger than Hagrid even though he was a half giant and this one was a full blooded one. but then again they wondered how in the world a half giant was made it had to be a hard thing to do when it came down to what and how they had sex., Hagrid gave them a sad look as if he was going to make them all feel bad.. Like kagome didn't have enough on her plate as it is like keeping her sweet ass alive with the Dark Lord.

"Why is he looking at me the way Severus dose.?" Asked kagome

Grawpy bent down to take a sniff of kagome and sighed as if he enjoyed what she smelt like. kagome just turned pale from what she was seeing the freaking giant was sniffing her and getting turned on by it as well. this was toooo freaking weired even when it came down to being her in all of this. while they others was even more creeped out by this. and knew that this was going to be a long night when it came down to what that full blooded giant was thinking. Harry and the others tried to back away again.

"Well he just a tad bit high spirited that's all." Said Hagrid

The others and kagome glared at him for what he had just said. hell kagome is getting sniffed at by a full blooded giant out of all the beings and things that she has even came into contact with. She just don't know what to think if she found the nearest hole she would dive into it. kagome nearly fell over but Grawpy grabbed her and lifted her up and had this smiled she knew all to well. and she new that was somethingt hat she knew was he wanted tog et laid and that is never ever going to happened.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" Lectured Hagrid,

kagome screamed higher from wanting to be let down. and the grip on her was kinda painful. and did he have to lick her face now she has slobber all over her face.. ikkaku and yumichika jumped down from the tree they was on. they so don't want Severus anger on them again. but then again this was something they didnt want angry was a pissed off byakuya and somme of the others as well. hey they are just as protective over her. but then again they didnt want to be murdered painfully. lucky none of ther children and grand children didnt come along on this one.

"We must help her Hagrid. severus would kill us if something happened to her And he would kill you next." Hissed yumichika

ikkaku and yumichika tried to help kagome it was no use. Ron and Harry tried to smack him with a tree branch as for Hermione she looked like she was going to pass out when she saw the giant nuzzle kagome and sniffed and like her and kissed her cheek. Poor kagome stopped screaming and turned pale from what this giant was doing to her. Lucky enough Severus was not there. His possessiveness and jealousy would not go over well. But then again it would be kinda funny Severus jealous of a giant,

"We talked about this! You do not grab, do you? That is your new friend kagome!" Lectured Hagrid,

Ron and Harry swings a tree branch at Grawp's the others kicked him the were told to not use any of their powers on him. hagrid dint want to have him hurt. Grawp looks down, puzzled. And shifts his foot slightly. knocking Ron, Harry and Hermione and the otehrs back. kagome was about to snap soon and if this giant dont stop doing what he was doing she was going to say something that she was going to hurt the poor guys feelings. but then again she had to be firm with him to get him to make him to listen to her.

"Grawp! Put-me-down right now young man! And we don't touch people the wrong way either or kiss them!" Ordered kagome

kagome had her index finger pointing at Grawpy trying to act all motherly and stern. hell she knew it worked for her kids and her grandkits. so it should work when it came down to when they needed to have a stern word given to them. and she was going to have to use her motherly tone with him to make him understand that this was not the way to treat others and he needed to make sure he learned that before he did this to someone else. Grawpy just looked at kagome blankly. Hagrid looked up at his half brother sadly. As Grawpy pouted,

"Right now mister!" Ordered kagome

kagome's hair went purple with her anger she lost control from the stress. As the other's figured it not a threat not more to their friend or to theri sister or family member. Grawpy placed kagome who was dripping with slopper from the amount of times that she was freaking licked. and she thought she never ever felt violated before. but now that she felt that way. it was kinda disturbing to a point. as she was place dripping on the ground as he turned away feeling shame for what he had just done to someone wish's to be his friend.

"Are you alright?" Asked ayame

kagome looked up at ayame and let a small smile grace her face. She knew the poor guy didnt mean any harm she senced it. but she knew that her motherly side would of gotten him to place her down like that. but then again they did have to make him understand what is right and what is wrong. kagome wanted to go and take a hot shower and wash all that icky slobber from him licking her like that. that was sommething she didnt like to much. butthen aagin there was not much she was able to do.

"Oh yeah i'm just fine and dandy right now. The poor guy just needed a firm hand and a motherly charm that's all." Chirped kagome

ikkaku only nodded kagome and ayame was the best at doing that. And they had the charm as well to be good mothers. but then aagin she was a mother and she riased her heirs and grand heirs rather well. but then again she didnt get the chance with tamaki and few of them since she was basically fighting the wars she had to fight. Well not like Mrs Weasley that just over mothering. They saw Grawpy went over to the pile of junk and took out a bike handles that had a bell on it as he started to ring it.

"I think that's his favorite toy," Said Hermione

Grawpy went back over to kagome and handed her the toy. kagome just only smile he was like a giant kid. She started to ring the little bell as he looked to happy. After a while of ringing it. She handed him his little toy. Grawpy plopped to the ground and started to play with his little bell. kagome had to say that it was kinda cute on how he enjoyed this sort of thing. maybe they could get some sort of a house made to make it a home for him. with toys and stuff like that. but then again she wondered if they would be able to get somoene who would be able to help him to futher understand things.

''He get's his own food in all. It's company and friends he needs more. And thank you kagome for transfiguring a house and clothing and toys for him. But he is lonely and needs someone to accept him for he is. I'm the only family and friend he has." Pleaded Hagrid,

kagome and the other's along with the others nodded to tell him that they will. They hated to see something so sweet to feel alone. They stayed a bit longer and played with him. Along with kagome read a book to him before she left. It seemed he liked being read to. but then again they knew where hagrid was taking off to. and she knew that his half brother is not able to survive to be in the soul socitey right now. he needed to be teach'd a few things before he was able to go there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

kagome was wearing the outfit that Severus got made for her that was like his but fits her more but thena again it was also like her captain outfit as well. As she tried again to teach Harry to shield his mind from the Dark Lord. Harry was in a memory when he was eleven years old sitting in front of a mirror that shows your heart desires. When she saw James. She hated him for what he had done to her Severus. And how his mother treated Severus even though he said sorry for what he said to her. She chose to leave him in the dust and ignored the friendship she had with him not caring one bit.

"Feeling sentimental are we?" Said kagome dryly

kagome pulled out of Harry's mind and she looked annoyed at him. Harry was glaring at her as he tried to catch his breath. he knew that kagome was annoyed with him for not catching on. but it was not the most easy thing to be doing. and he knew she was not going to take much more of him not even putting much work in on what she was trying to teach him with controlling his mind. but then again he knew that there was others that she had teach'd when it came to doing this sort of thing.

"That's private kagome.'' Hissed Harry

kagome arched a white blond eyebrow at Harry to what he had just said. and not like she needed to know that he jerked off to her. that was something that she didnt even know about. damn why does people have sick fantasies about her. it seemed that men enjoy freaking sick dreams and things alike when it came down to stuff like this and she wished she didnt have to see what was in his mind.. She would figure he would have had this down already. Severus was enjoy his kagome teaching him once again. he knew the others wasnted to watch but they knew that they had to camp out in albus office and only come out when they are doing their acts of war.

"Not to me. And not to the Dark Lord if you don't improve." Lectured kagome

kagome rolled her neck and let it crack from the stiffness she was still sore from the meeting she just came back from a hour ago. but then again this was something she didnt want to be doing. but then again albus wants and albus gets. that was something that she took notice of ratehr quickly.. As she narrowed her eyes she was in no mood to put up with Harry's I'm going to be a ass mood. She rushed over to harry and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up from his collar. Severus shivered in excitement as he was so turned on at the moment. How he wanted to rub that fine back side.

"Every memory he has access to is a weapon he can use against you. You won't last two seconds if he invades your mind. You're just like your father. Lazy," "arrogant a no good filthy pervert," snapped kagome

Harry jumped up and pushed kagome into the wall with the anger he felt. Severus caught her and placed her back on her feet as he glared at Potter. how dare he put violent hnads on his wife and soul mate. he should be happy that he wanst able to kick his ass for it. but he better think on what he had gotten away with this one. he would get one of the others do something about this. and he would get one of them to make him pay for this and for even putting hands on her.

"Don't say a word against my father. Your freaking father and mother is death eaters along with you! And look who your married to and fucking your professor. and look how old you are and how many children you have and even granchildren." Hissed Harry,

kagome hidded rushed over and slapped harry a crossed the face how dare he say that to her. how dare he even think of using her family into this. How dare he questioned her and how dare he even talk to her that way. she was not in no mood for him to be the little bitch that he was known to be. and she was not going to put up with it right now. and she had a feeling that the dark lord was going to be calling soon enough. it seemed that no one had the balls to tell him about his father and mother. that they were not the real heros that he thinked they are. and he had the balls to talk down to her.

"How dare you speak to me that way for all the shit i have done for you. And you dare to talk about Severus or my family. We are soul mates to dumb fuck. You are weak little boy who has not grown up yet to see the harsh reality of life." Hissed kagome

Harry pushed her away once again he pushed her much more rougher than last time. he knew he crossed the line. but he didnt even give a fuck less.. Severus lost his boner and was more concerned about his beloved. The boy is to much like his father and mother combined. and he knew that the boy never knew what his mother helped his father do to him. and it seemed that remus only found out when it came down to having someone leave memories into the volt he has been left. and it seemed that he showed to serius who actually appologized thinking that he was in the wrong in believeing what was told to him.

"I'm not weak!" Hissed Harry,

kagome rounded on Harry once again and narrowed her eyes her anger to the boiling point how dare he insult her. she was going to make him show her that he was not weak and that he was able to do this. but he was not going to be able to do this if he didnt put his mind to it. so this was somethingt hat she had to make him believe. hell it was easier teaching neville this. and rumple already had him already shielding his alot of other things like making fake memories and stuff like that.

"Then prove it! Control YOUR emotions! Discipline your mind!" Hissed kagome

kagome took a deep breath to calm her poor nerves. and pointed her wand at Harry she going to make sure it hurt's this time. She could have let Severus do this but she doing this out of the kindness of her heart. and he was not even thankful for what she was doing for the bastard. but he knew that the boy was going to be doing something stupid sooner or later. and he knew that it might happened sooner or later. and with harry being the one who didnt want to learn this and try he was going to fuck up.

"Legilimens!" Hissed kagome

Harry was pushed back against the wall and he was hit full force with the spell and her powee since she was pushing her power into him. that was something he knew she didn when she was either annoyed or pissed off and he knew he was the one who pissed her off this time. and he knew that it was goingto take a while for him to get her forgivness.. Harry memories was of the maze. Seeing the dark lord at the train station. And his touching moments with his godfather. Along with the time with Hagrids half brother. The room he had been dreaming about and the time after the order meeting with his godfather. kagome pulled out of his mind and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I may vomit," Hissed kagome

Harry was breathing hard he wondered why was she pushing him so hard. hell did she had to push that much power onto him. that was something he hated when she did. but then again at this point in time he didnt even care enough to know what and why she was doing this. and he knew he was getting on her bad side. and that is the side that he didnt want to be on. but he didnt want to do this anymore. and was about to say fuck it and let the snake fucker see everything. He knew he blew a fuse on what he had said he regret'd it.

"stop it!" Cried Harry

kagome huffed and rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot in annoyance. this was starting to get on her nerves. nothing seemed to be getting through to him. but then again this was something that she knew it was not going to get through his head. and that he was not going to ever learn this. she should stop while she was ahead. but then aagin they knew that they had to do this but then again they needed to get harry to do this all because of albus wanting him to learn.

"Is that what you call control? if so its real sad draco learned quicker than you and i tought him, hell rumple has neville already done and over with this." said kagome dryly

Harry started to walk around the room angrily had he tried to get his breathing under control. Severus watched the boy to make sure he wont harm his kagome. he was in protective mode. and he knew that she has reached her limit with harry. and he knew how the boy was able to get when he was annoyed. so he was going to be able to stop harry before he even harmed his wife. harry was tired and he wanted to have this done and over with. they have been at thig for all dammed day. and it was starting to get to him. plus his pride as been damaged when she said neville was able to do this.

"We've been at it for hours. If I could just rest!" Begged Harry,

kagome rolled her eyes and huffed and rolled her eyes her annoyance was getting so bad her hair was turning purple to show she was annoyed. kagome rushed over to Harry and pushed him into the wall with her power. she pushed so much of her power into him to make him know that she was not playing no more. she was not going to make him believe that this was easy. he would never ever last in the soul socitey. that was for sure when she knew how he was taking these lessons. and she knew that he was not going to last one minute in front of the dark lord if he had to be in front of him again.

"The Dark Lord isn't resting. You and Black, you're two of a kind, Sentimental children forever whining about how bitterly unfair your lives have been. Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair some of use learn that the hard way, and you would never ever last in the soul socitey. Your blessed father knew that, in fact he frequently saw to it!" Hissed kagome

Harry hated when people talked about his father and most of all his mother. sure no one never told him what his parents did to severus when they were in school with him. but then again he wa told things that was only good for him and to make him believe that his parents was good his own aunt said something here and there when it came down to what they told him he just never believe it. He pushed kagome away Severus caught her around the waist to help her stand. He knew she hated Harry's parents for what they did to him and he was grateful that he had her and she was his.

"My father was a great man!" Hissed Harry,

kagome was getting more angry by the minute but they way of power flaired and normally you knew when to stop when she did that. it was her captin side when it came down to what she was doing. and harry didnt give a fuck right now. As Harry stood up for the ass of a father for messed with rape as well. and his mother helped with everything. and he knew with everything right now that he had pissed off the wrong person. and he knew that he should stop while he was ahead but nope that was not what he was going to do. he was going to dig his grave deeper to hell by pissing someone off who was able to open the gates to hell it self.

"Like hell he was he was a bullied and a no good person! And your mother was a bitch who turned her back on people who wished to be her friend and also helped your saint of a father rape severus. you think that is a hero bullshit! and he made a mistake and apologized for it! Your father doesn't do nothing wrong but he was a rapist and your mother helped him. So accept the truth for what you parents where!" Hissed kagome

Severus wanted to hug his beloved and thank her for standing up for him and speaking the truth he fell out of love a long time ago he knew that potter was not going to believe the words she spoke to him. and he knew that he was going to rebelle and he was going to do something that was the poing of no return. But he glade he wasn't with Lilly he wouldn't been happy with her. He was happy now with the woman of his dreams and the light to his darkness, kagome raised her wand ready to try again.

"Legilimens!" Hissed kagome

"Protego!" Yelled Harry,

kagome was knocked to her knee's as she worst memories came to the forefront of her mind of all 500 some odd years of her fucked up memories came out and to show harry them. along with the ones that she saw of what his parents did to seveus. but he was not going to get away with this one. she was going to make him suffer for making her to remember all of this. while harry was locked in her mind.

* * *

 _Inside kagome's memories,_

 _Harry stood as he saw inuyasha there with blood red eyes as he pushed kagome down to the ground to make sure he was going to show her what she was to him. and that she was a useless bitch and nothing more. and a shard detector. ths was something that she was going to learn quick enought for the bullshit with kikyou not being fully alive. but his brother would kill him if he killed her._

 _"You are a worthless little whore nothing but a shard should be alive not you" Hissed inuyasha_

 _inuyahsa pushed kagome to the ground with his claws into her skin. As he used human straighted as he pounded on her and beat he. Harry went into another memory of kagomes and knew that this was when he was seeing naraku the one who caused her more pain and the marking on her back. he knew that this was the start of who she is. and he never understood until he sawit first hand.._

 _" its been years and that lord of the western lands are still searching for you. hissed naraku_

 _naraku smacked kagome a crossed her face and punched her in the gut he saw the blood that came out of her mouth as he ripped her pants off and shoved his fingers inside of her. as she cried out in pain. he saw how wounded and how bad she looked. and the mark on her back was just done he felt sick. he thought dealing with the dark lord was bad enough. but this was horrid. how could something like this even exist. as he kicked and punched kagome a few more times and he fucked her in her ass with out any lube. When he was done he yanked her hair and threw her to the ground. He left her there laying crying her eyes out as blood pooled from her ass and other parts of her body since he cut her. he saw the cell she was in it was ghastly. how could someone live in that. Harry was shocked at what he was seeing everything through her life and it was something he took note on. and seeing his father and mother actions Severus saw this as well he never ever thought his father was rapist and someone to abuse. severus apologized for what he said and he had every right could his own mother do this.. As Harry some how got some of his memories and they where not pleasant one's of his pushed both of her mind._

 _End of kagome memories_

* * *

kagome let a sob lose as she was shaking on the floor her eyes was cold and dead. as her sword spirits was in there with some of the others they felt her power spike and knew what had happened this has not happened for a while. Severus tried to figure out how Potter did that one. He was not pleased on what he saw hell he seen what the others are feeling right now.. He knew of the abuse but seeing it in her memories and all had happened to her.. Harry was shocked he wanted to cry from the memories of kagome and she was never ever going to stop suffering he knew that now. she was never ever given something normal since then. he pushed the ones he had of his parents to the side for later.

"Enough," Hissed kagome

kagome pushed everyone away from her and went over to harry and grabbed his by his shirt trying to keep the tears at bay as she tried to strike fear into him, she was not going to let him see her feeling weak. spirit who is her ex husband and now her friend he seen her at her most terrible pointed. but then again that was something that he knew for sure that was what harry had just made her feel. he still loved her even after their devorce but he was not going let harry go on this one. nor was thoth he was still in love with her as well. well lord death was friends with her who gave him his heirs since he is gay.

"Your lessons are at an end." hissed kagome with venom dripping from her voice

Harry knew he crossed the line today. He hoped once she had a chance to cool down she would forgive him. He really didn't mean to do that or say none of those things. harry felt bad for what he had done he didnt mean to enter those memories. and all the ones who he didnt know that he woudl see. he sighd and hoped she would forgive him. plus he took note that there was more than one pissed off person in the room. he must know the signs when it came to being kagome when she feels like this.

"But kagome I didn't mean," Cried Harry,

kagome's eyes turned blood red from the anger and sadness she felt when she saw pitty in his eyes. She knew he had Severus memories of his parents to let him see the light right now she cant look at him with out wanting to push him nose in. how dare he even try to do that to her. how dare he even think about entering that part of her mind. she was deeply pissed off when it came down to what had happened in her past. he didnt have no right to see that about her how dare he.

"Get. the. fuck. Out." Hissed kagome

Severus went over and held her around the waist so she wont harm Harry even more. As Harry left the room he heard kagome start crying. He knew he done wrong and hurt the sister he never had, He didn't want to believe his parents where bastards now that he seen them in Snapes memories he had to rethink on the matter. And the memories of what had happened to kagome was horrifying, he saw that the others went through the garganta back to the office they all took over.

* * *

Harry was walking around the castle when he ran into kagome. He confronted her to see if she had forgiven him. When she did and was thinking clearly it must been all the stress and Severus must helped kagome out through it Merlin knows what else they did. and he knew there was others who was not to happy with him right now. Harry saw kagome with a first year on her lap soothing him with the Weasley twins as he saw Severus watching him with a close look he must not trust him. Harry walked over to them.

"What's your name?" Asked kagome softly,

The crying boy buried his head into kagome chest and he let his tears fall kagome only ran her fingers through his hair. she was a mother after all and he seen it how she was helping that boy our. it seemed that she was trying her best to get him to calm down from whatever had happened to him. he had a feeling that the pink blob was behind all of this when it came down to the boy who is crying. if he remembered correctly that he was in his house and that he was a first yeah if that was correct.

"Nigel," cried Nigel,

Fred and George smiled at the boy trying to get him to cheer up. They knew what had happened. they wanted to help out with what had happened. but then again this was something that they knew about kagome that she was the motherly type. and that she was going to be the one to be able to help with this. it seemed ayame and sango was trying to help when it came down to this. but kagome was a natrual mother when it came down to her own chidlren.

"It's gonna be fine," Said Fred Softly,

kagome used elemental magic as she ran a finger over to wounds she used a cooling spell to and numbed the wounds and kissed it. the ice magic of her elemental power it was something that there was alot of cooling to it. she gave him something that he would be able to pour all over it to make it last for him. the boy smiled and knew this was a gift from her. this was going to be something that was going to help him with all of this. ikkaku and yumichika was sending something through a hell butterfly.

"yeah, it's not as bad as it seems. see? It's fading." Said kagome

Harry watched with sad eyes. As Severus watched from his dark corner thinking of their children when they have some. he loved their step children and his step grandchildren. She is a wonderful mother when it came down to things as her children. even though she never had the chance with tamaki but she watched from afar. but she felt bad for what had happened to him. and she hated ths bitch for what she had done to her son. she hated what she was never told. not even thoth was happy to find out. and not even sure how she went around, hell he still didnt know how she placed a seal on him and to wipe his memories clean. but all is back to the way it was for the egyption god of knowledge.

"You can hardly see ours is the best in healing and stopping pain," soothed Fred

"And the pain stops after a while when kagome helps you," Soothed Goerge

Harry had a watery smile a crossed his face he felt bad for the poor boy. He must been in the club as well he remembered a Nigel. They heard the wicked bitch of the west clear her throat Nigel jumped off kagome's lap and they all walked over a little way to where the evil one is. they knew that she was there it seemed to be there to cause more pain and suffering than she already is making. but then again it seemed she was not going to win when she has people in this castle she didnt even know about.

"As I told you, Mr. Potter and Miss Malfoy, Naughty children deserve to be punished." Simpered Umbridge.

kagome narrowed her eyes at the evil woman wanting to kill her on the spot and probably get away with it since people hates her. As they saw her vile face smirk and walk away. she better not touch her children she would live to regret it. nor her grandchildren. that was something she would live to regret if she harmed anyoneo f them. that was going to be her down fall. she made sure she had someone with them at all times to make sure that theya re going to be ok while they are out of her sights.

"You know, George, We've always felt out futures lay outside the world of academic achievement." Said Fred

Fred and George was on either side of kagome and they knew that they had the help when it came down to what they knew who was living in the castle who has been fucking with the madam toad the whole year. while Harry waited to hear what they were going to do. that was going to be fun. and he knew there was going to be loads of help when it came to the others who hated the madam toad of the school. but it seemed she has not cracked just yet but kagome was about to snap on her soon.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing," Said George

The two twins smirked their inner Slytherin was coming out they had been around kagome and the other Slytherins far to long. kagome only smirked she wondered what the twins had planned. plus they knew that there was going to be something that was going to make sure they make a nice exit and she knew right where they are going to get the help for that. they knew that was going to be soon enough. but then again this was something they all knew that he was going to be able to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Everyone was in the great hall taking their O.W.L's while the pink nazi bitch was at the head of the great hall supervising everything,everyone stopped what they where doing when they heard explosions and banging. The pink nazi bitch walked down from her perch to go and see what in the world would be making that noise. Everyone watched to see what was going to happen when she walked out side the door. The pink nazi bitch was looking at a spark in front of her wondering where on earth it came from, Until the spark turned into the middle finger and flew into the great hall and turned into fire works. They must of took kagome and ikkaku idea to crate one that give the finger to who ever you hate. plus they seen the few things that kisuke and the others helped with. Umbridge walked a little more out into the hall looking around to see what could had done that. Until Fred and George came zooming around the corner knocking the pink nazi bitch on her ass as they flew into the great hall zooming around. They threw their fire works and burned all the papers on their school mates desks. The pink nazi bitch looked at all the bright colors and the ones giving the figure unknown to her Severus was in a dark corner snickering to himself since he had a hand in all of this. he knew that the others are watching in their own corner to see their work. Serves the vile cow right. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching the twins fly around reeking havic and pissing the woman they so hated. Sending fire works and colorful explosions all over the place. kagome sent some butterfly's and bird fire as one nearly got the evil woman in the face. dragon with one of them hit Goyal in the ass and made him face plant. Draco was plastered to the wall and the dragon exploded around his. He passed out when it did. Filch ran into the great hall with his mop looking more pissed off. He angry with the mess and messing with his girlfriend, The twins made a huge Chinese Dragon that went straight for the nazi bitch. She ran down the hall like a cow on a rampage. She even pee'd herself everyone saw the line of pee going after her. As the dragon bit down on her and the sparks went all over the place and made all the evil rules that where made fall to the stone floor. Severus gave them that one. hell there was some things that was a joint effort And he making money on the stuff he handed over to the twins. Along with kagome not like they needed it. The twins zoomed over the pink nazi bitch since everyone was running out of the Great Hall kagome swang her foot around and kicked to bitch to the floor. Severus saw it and her laughed his head off for what his beloved had done. he seen the others looking pleased as well. Everyone was outside watching the twins fly out of the school throwing their fire works which turned into a W.W Weasley Wizard Wheezes. kagome and the others and Severus helped them out along with Harry since it will be a good with the others they love a good joke and had real good ones to help the store out. Plus they are also helping them out, ikkaku had kagome on his back and they cheered on their good work with the twins. They helped had well with jokes and money, While the nazi bitch stood crying in a pool of her own pee. As flich blew into her ear. She swatted him away not in the mood. Severus shivered as he left to go to his office. Harry started to feel like one of his dreams where coming on he started to sway on his feet as he fell over. kagome saw this and jumped off ikkaku's back.

* * *

 _Harry's vision_

 _Sirius Black had his arms tied behind his back. As he was in the room where he been having dreams from. he looked around and looked like he has seen better days. as the dark lord walked around him trying to look all kick as slike he normally tired to look likke. but serus was not going to look like he was getting to him. he was going to make sure he was not going to show no fear to him. he was not going to give him that much. he was not going to give no information either._

 _"I need that prophecy," Hissed Voldemort,_

 _Sirius narrowed his eye at the vile man who fucks snakes. He was not going to give up no information. voldemort knew that this was not going to be easy. but he knew how to get things that he wanted from people. and he was going to get this one way or another. while harry was looking through the eyes of the dark lord himself. it seemed that ths was something he must of wanted him to see. and he didnt know why or if he knew he was even seeing this._

 _"You'll have to kill me." Said Sirius in a cold voice,_

 _Voldemort only smiled a sick grin as he raised his wand to cause pain to the beloved godfather of Harry Potter, he knew that he was going to make sure he was going to make sure that he was going to make him suffer from all this and not letting him know what he wanted. he knew he was being watched and he hoped he would making the point acrossed that he wanted to have the boy who lived wanted to do. he was going to use him to gain what he wanted and that is what this vison was for._

 _"Oh I will," "But first you will fetch it for me." "Crucio!" "Crucio!" Hissed Voldemort,_

 _Sirius was like his niece he would not scream in pain to show him pleasure that he wanted to hear him scream. as he was not going to break from what he was trying to do. while harry watched through the eyes of the dark lord and he knew that this was not going to end until he gets that information. while the dark lord was cackling like a mad person and that was something he seemed to enjoy to do when it came down to him wanting to make someone suffer in pain and suffering. that is what he did best._

 _End of Harry's vision,_

* * *

kagome walked over to Harry slowly with Jasper behind her making sure it was safe. kagome bent down to help him. she knew something was happening and she knew that there was someething she was going to be able to do. and that was something she didnt know right now. but she knew he was locked into one of his visions. that was something that she took note of then it was again.

"It's Sirius." Cried Harry,

kagome and ikkaku exchanged looks and took him somewhere private so they could talk. Well in hope to make him understand to not do this with out a plan. but they needed to find out what he had seen in his vision and what was happening this seemed to be something that they took note of when it came down to the dark lord. that he was able to make fake illusions since they think he might have cought on that harry was able to see things he was doing. well mostly the mr weasley thing.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

kagome and the others was right behind Harry Ron and Hermione running up the stairs as harry explained what had happened. they needed to know so they would be able to help him through this one. but it seemed that harry was not going to stop anytime soon. so they are going to have to get him to stop and tell them. finally harry told them what he had seen and what had happened in his mind.

"Harry, are you sure?" Asked ikkaku

Harry turned around for a second. As they continued to fallow him. Him and kagome and the others had a bad feeling over this and they knew that this was going to happened sooner or later.. but then aagin they knew that he was not going to listen to him on this. so they are going to have to make him understand on what he wanted them to understand. kagome sighed and felt that this was not going to end well. and she knew that something was going to happen sooner or later..

"I saw it! It's just like with Mr. Weasley! It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months, only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before! Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time, and it's in the department of Mysteries!" Explained Harry,

kagome grabbed a hold of Harry arm to stop him so she could try to get him calm enough to think she whispered for ikkaku and yumichika to go to the soul socitey and wait for word their with the others. she knew that they had all who was with them. they had to go back to the soul socitey to give some sort of a report. but then again they knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. and she knew that they would await for her hell butterfly. she ordered them to go and take her children and grandchildren with her. she wanted them to remain safe in kuchiki manor.

"Harry, please just listen! What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you? And think straight here for a moment. Maybe ol' snake fucker made a fake memory to get you into his trap?" Asked kagome

Harry turned to her thinking what she had said. He knew she had a point but it was so real. Why would he make up fake he needed to make sure that he was able to see that he was ok. if he didnt he would not be able to forgive himself for not even make sure he was not going not stop thinking about it. so he was going to go and try to make some form of contact either way he was going to be doing this. and he was going to go and make sure the one family he knew was going to be alive.

"What if he is? I'm supposed to just let him die? kagome, he's the only family I've got left! Other than you the and the others,What am I gonna do Answer that one I think I'm so smart?'' Asked Harry

kagome narrowed her eyes she let out a huff she knew he didn't mean it like the last time. But this type of thing normally turns out real bad. and someone was going to end up hurt. she felt the senkaimon to open she knew that her sword spirits got her message and that was all she needed to know. but she knew that her children and her grandchildren was going to be safe back in kuchiki manor. but then again that is all she wanted to know. she was hoping that she was going to be able to stop harry.

"Sooo what are we gonna do now?" Asked Ron

"I guess break into the pink nazi office and use her floo network." Said Hermione

kagome only shrugged as they fallowed after harry. Well in hopes it wont end with her beating the crap out the vile woman or with her being tortured by the evil cow, but this might be the only way to get harry to believe tha he was only seeing a fake illusion hell she should know since he one sword spirit was one of the blades like aizen who can make illusions. that was the only thing other than naraku who was a master of illusions and she fell for them when she first came in contact with one of them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

kagome used her wandless magic to get into the pink room of horrors.. When the door opened they crept in. As Harry went over to the fire place as the flames turned green when it came down to doing things like this. she knew that he was going to have to do something about they knew something that was going to be something that harry was going to learn the hard way about things.,

"Alert the Order if you can." Ordered Harry

kagome narrowed her eyes once again don't he remember she is part of the order and spying for them. but she knew that she was going to have to go to the department of mysteries if it came down to that. and that is something they kenw that was going to happened sooner or later. and she knew things like this never ever turned out well for her in the end. she would come back wounded like always.

"Are you mental? We're going with you!" Asked Ron,

Harry looked up from the flamed with a worried look on his face. If he let anything happen to kagome Snape would have his head on a pole. hel he would go all vlad the impeler on him. and he sure as hell didnt want to feel all the others wrath. he already knew what that feels like. hell he gotten the byakuya treatment and those blasted flower petels are sharp and painful. so yeah merlin only knows what else painful things they would be able to do to him. and that is somethin gthat is not what he wanted to feel.

"It's too dangerous." Said Harry

kagome smacked him in the back of the head as she bent down to be face to face with him. To make sure he heard her loud and clear. he was not going to pull that on her that was something that was not goingt o happened. not here and not now. this is how it was going to do. and she was going to go one way or another. and that is what she is going to do. plus she was the only order member was not able to show themselves and was able to change the way they looked to make others think it was someone else.

"When are you going to get it into your head? how many times I have to tell you that I do what I do is for the greater good and for you as my family. We're in this together! And with Severus as well," Said kagome soothingly

kagome eep'd when she heard a voice she dreaded when they thought of this idea. kagome turned around to see a pissed off nazi bitch. and she knew that this was not going to be a good thing since that they have been found out. but then agains he knew that this was not going to be a good thing at all. while harry looked up defeated from being found out. he waited to long and now he needed to find another way to see if serius was going to be ok,

"That you are!" Hissed Umbridge

Umbridge looked down at this with venom filled eyes at them. kagome figured this was not a good thing for her in this case since the vile woman hated her more than Harry, and they knew that this was not going to be a good thing snce she had it out for kagome and they didnt know why in the world she had it out for kagome. that was what they never understood. since she is the malfoy heir and that should of been something to show him that she was someone she should be respected.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minute later_

kagome was strapped into a chair so she would attack Umbridge anymore well a magical chair that would shock her each time she attacked. Well after giving her two black eyes and a broken nose she finally got her in the chair after sending Crucio after her enough to knock her out. When she came to she saw the ugly face in her face so she spit a blood into her face as her hair turned purple.

"I caught this once trying to help the Weasley girl." Said Draco,

kagome's head shot up to see her twin looks like he in the start of his spying game already still. He had poor Neville by his shirt with his wand in his back. she knew that this was not a good thing when they have been found. Draco saw his twin tied to a chair he tried to hold his anger back so he wont be called out on it. Draco saw that his twin got a few good shots in on the bitch. But he saw the vile woman bent over to look at his twin in the eyes which is never a good thing. Why isn't she doing this to Potter not to his sister.

"You where going to call Dumbledor where you?" Asked Umbridge sweetly

kagome only narrowed her eyes and smirked she was not going to back down from this bitch she fighting back. she was not going to out to her that he was in the soul socitey and there was no way to even get there. she wouldnt even open a gate to get there. plus she would open one gate but it was going to be one straight to hell. so yeah she was going to basically push her luck and be a smart ass that she was known to be. and she was going to insult the found breathed bitch.

"Why would I tell a fat ugly pink horror of a bitch. hell you would make hitler and stalin go gay. Oh yeah your breath smells like ass." Hissed kagome

kagome hacked up and spit in Umbridge face again and kicked her in the leg since her leg's where free she was not going to stop and she was going to contined to fight. draco sighed his twin sister was pissed off and he knew that was never ever a good thing when she was pissed off. and he new that this woman had it out for her and he and the rest of them didnt evne know why that was, She couldn't give a fuck less at this point in time. Draco smirked in his head but what he saw her do to is twin made him feel sick. Umbridge punched kagome hard to the side of the face. kagome only spin on her pink rug hell she taste more blood and was used to it.

"You hit like a little bitch. I felt kids punch harder than you." Hissed kagome

kagome tried to keep her eyes from turning red from the rage she was feeling. She heard Harry try to talk to her to get her away from her. Severus walked into the office to see his kagome his wife his soul mate tied to a chair and wounded. And saw the vile woman got her ass kicked as well. and it seemed she has a death wish with everyone and if they even knew what in the world was going on. they would be doing something that was going to be a blood bath if they found out about this.

"You sent for me, Headmistress?" Asked Severus

kagome kept her eyes to the floor she was trying her best to not let him see her face. But she didn't know he had already did and wanted to save her. and take her away from here and away from this evil bitch. but he was not even able to save her. since it would kinda basically put it out there that they are married. but then again this was something that he took notice on that she might know that they are married and that was something he did take note on. that was what lucius thought as well.

"Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum? So I could loosen this one to speak to me other than insult and attack me," Asked Umbridge sweetly

kagome knew what that stuff did and she knew how to fight it. Her anger was not leaving her and Severus knew this was not a good sign he just wanted to take her in his arms. and he knew there was none left. well he had some but it was in a hiding place. he didnt let her use anything that he had hid. but then again it was something that he knew was going to be found if she decided to go and serach for it.

"try it bitch and you wont have no fingers left to fuck you minister boy toy." Hissed kagome

Half the room had to bight something from laughing at the insults that kagome was spitting out she was the best at them after all. that was a good one. but then again severus had to bite his tongue on that one since it was a good one. and he knew his wife temper even as much her temper turned him on. but this here didnt turn him on with her being like this. and he knew that it was not going ot happened to be a good thing with everyone else when they find out when it came down to what she was doing.

"You shut it you little malfoy freak." Hissed Umbridge

Severus smirked internally at his kagome such a fighter even the current position she was in. He wondered why she was doing it to her not Potter since it was his idea after all. but then again he would never ever let anything happened to her. even if it was somethingt hat he had to come out in the open to show her that he was protective over. but then again that was something that he was willing to do. but he knew it would out somethings that didnt need to be shown to someone like this.

"I'm afraid you used up all my stores interrogating students. The last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you wish to poison potter. but not with miss malfoy that would bring anger to her father and that is something you don't want to have, but if you so chose with potter believe me I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you did . I cannot help you." Said Severus

Severus turned to leave well he had to force himself to leave he hated see his beloved like this even Draco was having a hard he learned so much from her that he turning to be a good spy. Harry thought if he told Snape about Sirius since he was the only order member that not in hiding in a castle or somewhere else or in kagome case. and he knew like draco is was not having a good time with this. and they knew this was nto a good thing for them to see as well. he knew that they hated seeing this.

"He's got Padfoot." Cried Harry,

Severus stopped something he wished not to do. He wanted to take kagome out of the vile pink chair and hold her to him. But he had to worry about the stupid dog and his godson. and he knew he was trying to relay some sort of a message but he didnt understand what in the world the message he was trying to give him. he sighed and knew this was hard enough for him to see his wife and his soul mate like this and he was making him stay longer. he was close to taking his wife and leaving.

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!" Cried Harry,

kagome thought it was a rather good idea but her head was pounding. Severus turned around to look at her and her angelic bloody face. As the vile woman looked at him confused. and she knew that is one thing he was able to do. he was able to go to the soul socitey and tell them and gather the troops, but then again she just hoped he understood what harry was trying to tell him and go and gather the troops and see if there was any way that he was going ot be able to see if serius was at his home or the soul socitey.

"Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Asked Umbridge

Severus paused as if he was thinking what to do. He hoped nothing else would come to him beloved but this was a crazy pink woman their talking about. he knew what he had to do. and he didnt know what to think on this one. he had a feeling that this was not going to be a good thing with what he knew of. he might have to go and see if they are in the soul socitey or back at the house that was being used for the order. but then again it was something he had to do when it came down to things.

"No idea," Said Severus dryly

Severus left after seeing the smirk on his kagome's face he knew she knows he knew what Harry was talking about. But she always did it to let him know she will come out of this alive. he had to go and see if he was able to hunt down the dog. and then go and gather some people because he knew that harry was not going to listen and he was going to drag his wife with him and he knew she would be hurt along the way. and he knew that potter was never ever going to listen to them.

"Very well. You give me no choice, Malfoy. As this is a matter of Ministry Security, You leave me with... no other alternative. The Cruiciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue" said umbrdge venom filled tone

She turned to go over to her desk to grab her want. It's not like she hasn't done it to her already Lucius is a blonde fool he don't scares her one bit. hell the others who are realted to her scares the hell out of her. but then again she never ever wanted to face them again. but she had no choice but to do this. this was something she must do to teach this bitch where her place is in the world. kagome swallowed hard ready for what the cow throws at her. It can't be any worst that what Edward and the Dark Lord,

"That's against the law!" Cried Hermione.

Draco nodded mentally he didn't want to see his sister go through that again he wondered whys he hated his sister so much,as she turned the picture of fudge down. and she was going to make this little bitch life a living hell. while draco knew that this was not going to be a good thing. and he knew that he had to do something. but he knew that if he did he would be found out that he was gathering information for their father on this woman. and that she was not going to live much longer if anyone had their say in this.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt," Said a all to happy Umbridge

She turned to face kagome and with a dark look and knew that she was going to enjoy this way way to much. Harry tried to get out of his chair. As kagome looked her dead in the eye showing her do it I dare you I'll take what ever you bring on. and she was going to take what she had to throw out at her. plus she knew that was something that the dark lord like to do to her. but then again it was something that this bitch would not match up for.

"Crucio!" Hissed Umbridge

Everyone in the room watched kagome scream from the pain that Umbridge placed into the Crucio. It felt like the Dark Lord but worst. Severus stopped dead in the hall's when she heard the screams of his beloved bounced off the stone walls. He fell to his knee's and sobbed he couldn't bare it. And he couldn't save her from that woman. He felt like he lost Lilly all over again. While Hermione thought of something that could help she saw how bad Draco and Severus looked he looked like he wanted to help her.

"Tell her, Harry!" Cried Hermione,

The vile woman stopped her evening enjoyment to looked over at her other captives. Wondering what the stupid girl wanted, and she was going to enjoy this more and after she gets what in the world that this mudblood is going to tell her. she just wondered what in the world it was going to be. she was hoping it would be any form of information that they could use to find the old man and she would be happy and then she can kill the malfoy female.

"Tell me what?" Asked Umbridge

Hermione used the tears that she was crying for kagome's pain to use it as if she was sad about Dumbledore. but then again she had something up her sleeve and she was going to use it to her advantage. but for now she needed to make her believe what she wnated to have her believe. but then again she was going to do something that was going to might end up getting this bitch killed. and she knew that her spy skills she has learn was going to be able to be of some use.

"Well, If you won't tell her where it is, I will." Cried Hermione

kagome smirked Hermione was using the skills she taught her. She will be a good spy as well one day. she atleast listen to the lesson they have had given. she sighed and wanted to vomir right now. but then again she had a feeling to where hermione was going with this one. and she knew that this was not going to end well for that bitch. but then again she was going to be happy when this day was over with that was what she wanted.

"Where what is?" Asked Umbridge

Everyone in the room looked at Hermione to see where she was going with this. kagome read her mind and knew where she was going with this. draco looked to his twin and wondered what was going on. but she gave him a look as if to tell him later. but he knew what he had to do and he would do it when he knew the time was right. kagome sighed and knew that this was not going to be a fun thing to do. but she was hoping this might end up killing the bitch one way or another.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Cried Hermione

The vile woman cracked a ugly smile as she released kagome and Harry. Who in turm helped her up since draco was not able to do it with out lookin like he was a spy. while draco gave harry that he was happy he helped her up. but he knew this day was far from being over. kagome groaned but she knew that harry was not going to give up. and she knew that this was going to be a thing that was not going to end anytime soon.

"You freak, Potter and you will be coming with me," Ordered Umbridge

Harry helped kagome on his shoulder they Hermione fallowed the evil cow. they wondered what in the world hermione had up her sleeve. but then again this was something that might be a good idea. well in hopes that it might end up killin her in the end. but then again she would be happy to toss her into hell and she knew she would get away with it. since the whole of soul socitey hates her guts. plus she knew it would make the world a better place when it came down to tossing her into the lower region of hell after placing that lovly seal on her first.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome was Harry's back she started to regain her strength. As Umbridge swatted bugs and other things away from her. kagome was hopin a killer bee or maybe just maybe one of the huge mutated spiders who seemed to thing she is their queen becuase of her cursed marking on her back. hell she would be able to get them to eat her since they think she was their queen. that was not such a bad idea she would have to say so herself. as they stopped in the middle of the forest where the house that kagome made for Hagrids half brother.

"Well where is this weapon at?" Asked Umbridge

"It's up your ass and around the corner," Hissed kagome

kagome head lifted her hair still purple. But she was not letting this go. As the vile woman would hand her wand pointed at them. As she walked around with a crazed look on her face thinking that there was something was going to be of some use. and maybe to show the ministry that she was not even crazy and that albus dumbledor was really hiding some secret weapon and plotting to take over the ministy. but then again she knew that all along that he was going to do that. it was only a moment of time for him.

"There is no weapon is there?" Asked Umbridge

kagome smirked on Harry's back serves the cow right and now it was their time for the dick move. hell she didnt get to have any fun when it came down to the others basically had all the fun fucking with their pink bloc nazy bitch. and she was the one who had to play the student like always. not she was goiong to enjoy this while she was able to. hell maybe she might be able to see her die and that would make her very happy.. harry and Hermione looked at her like she was losing it.

"You little shits tried to trick me. That evil bitch did put you up to it?" Asked a nervous Umbridge

Harry looked at Hermione waited for the next move in her plan as kagome tried to hold back her laughter she waited for this all freaking year. oh how she was going to enjoy this greatly. but then again this was going to be the best part of her year. and she was going to use her mast evil laughter for this one. and she knew that she would have to share this memory when she meets up with everyone else. they would enjoy this as well since they are basically missing out on this one.

"You know something I really hate children. Well I guess your not children are you. All I did was to try to make things better. Now look what you had done to me." Cried Umbridge

kagome was getting sick pleasure out all of this. oh how she wished the others here to watch this with her. but then again it was for the best for them to be on standby until she sent them any some sort of word. and all she wanted was her children and their freinds and her grandkits was to be safe. she didnt want them to get what happened to her with this bitch. and now she was going to enjoy this suffering.. While harry and Hermione waited for something to happen. Umbridge was about to send the killing curse until she heard something in the woods that stopped her she turned around sharply as she saw a huge herd of Centaurs. She tried to hide behind Harry and kagome

"You have no business here, centaur. This is a Ministry matter." Said Umbridge sternly

The centaurs started to come near her and wondered what in the world she was going to do now since she was basiclly on their lands. they would be able to do whatever they wanted to do with her. and they dont give a damn what they do. hell they would hand her over to mayur they knew what he would do with her. and she was more or less deserving for the crazy captain to do what he wnated to do with her.. She continued to point her finger at them as they licked their lips as if she was lunch.

"Lower your weapons. I warn you!" "Under the law, as creatures of near-human intelligence." Ordered Umbridge

kagome smirked whens he knew what was going to be happening next as she pushed Harry and Hermione down as the arrows came flying at the vile woman. kagome crept off Harry's back while they where waiting. she wanted to watch this. she wanted to watch them kill her. so she was able to send her to hell. she was going to enjoy that. she was going to enjoy this way to much than she knew she should but when you hate someone so much then you would enjoy this sort of thing happening to them.

"How dare you! Filthy halfbreed! Incarcerous!" Hissed Umbridge,

She casts a spell causing a centaur to be wrapped in a rope and fall to the ground and Hermione and kagome tried to free the centaur but is unable to move. Not even kagome's wandless magic was able to take the robes off. plus she was a tad but weak from everything that happened to her today. plus her powers is trying to purify the shit she had shoved down her throat before she woke up. hell she didnt even know what the hell she was given to have her powers to have a hard time fighting. she cant even think on what it was.

"Please, please stop it! Please!." Pleaded Hermione

Umbridge kept her wand raised with her crazed look into her eyes as if she finally snapped from everything. kagome was shaking with anger from this once again. how could she do this to something that didnt even deserve it. so what if it was a half breed they are still a living creature. even though she may hate spiders. but then again she was hoping theyw ould get back at her. and knew that this was going to be the end of her well she hoped it was going to be the end of her. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No, enough! I will have order!" Hissed Umbridge

Umbridge had her head raised to show them that she was not playing anymore games. That was when Grawpy sneak up and picked the vile woman by the back of her ugly pink jacket and looked at her as if she was something to be stepped on. As the centaurs came rushing over even the one finally freed went over as well. kagome smirked darkly she knew that this was appealing to her darker side. but she didnt give a fuck right now. and she was going to enjoy her suffering. even though it was not going to last long since she knew what harry wanted to do.

"You animals! Do you know who I am?!" Yelled Umbridge

kagome,Hermione and Harry rushed over to their poor new did promise hagrid who happpened to be living in the manor that belonged to kagome back in the soul socitey. and she knew that albus and old man yama was having a party and talking about old times. and things they used to do together. hell she still wondered who in the world that they ended up being friends. but then again she would like to keep that one more or less not known. knowing albus it was going to be something that she didnt want to know. As the centaurs tried to jump up to grab her.

"It's not his fault. he doesn't understand!" Cried Hermione,

kagome snorted and only shrugged. she was enjoying this way to much and she glared at hermione for giving her a look. and she knew that hemrione knew she was enjoying this. she was enjoying this to much seeing the vile cow getting the taste of her own med's now. while hermione was wondering how in the world that kagome and harry was able to get some form enjoyment out of this. but then again she needed to think aroung the ways he thoughts and then she might understand how they are thinking.

"Potter,Malfoy do something! Tell them I mean no harm!" Yelled Umbridge

kagome and harry only smirked at her pleading they rather enjoyed it. So kagome shrug and thought to be a snarky person. kagome placed her hand over her face and slid it down as a white bone mast was there with her eyes demonic and red. she was a vizard and she was not ashamed of it. while hermione never had the chance to see this part of kagome. as there is some form of dark power around her. this was something she was going to push fear into the woman to make her not want to fuck with her again.

"Sorry professor I must not tell lies remember," Said Harry,

"As much as I am enjoying this. But remember I must not disobey my teachers. So I am not disobeying," Hissed kagome

umbridge pissed herself from what she was seeing and wondered what the hell was this woman. she felt the shivers up and down her spine. this was not human at all. and she was sure as hell not human. the centaurs shot a arrow trying to hit Umbridge only to hit Hagrids brother instead. kagome let her mask go away and knew she would have to heal that before they do anything else. As Grawpy dropped the vile woman into the herd of centaurs. As they dragged her off to their home to do as they pleased or kill her.

"Thank you Grawpy you did real good," chirped kagome

kagome jumped onto his hand and held his arm with a healing spell and gave it a little kiss as she lowered her to the ground. grawpy blushed from what she had done. and he knew that she was giving him a reward. plus the person she sent to help him to have some sort of learning he was going to go to the soul socitey once this is done he was going to watch the gate with the other guy. they knew he would be a good guy to be able to watch that part of the soul socitey and she knew he would make loads of friends there.

"kagome! Hermione remember Sirius," Cried Harry

kagome huffed she was not going to give her body a rest for the rest of the night she had to keep her purple hair and changed her eye color to black now he wont know her. And a spell that wont let him sense the Dark Mark. plus she knew that whatever potuon that was put down her throat was still being purified. her powers are fighting against it. and she knew that was something that she knew was going to take some time. but she had to go with harry. it was her job for one of the order members to keep his bitch ass alive.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

kagome and Harry and Hermione ran over the bridge that connected to the school as they met up with the rest of the group seems that others went back to the soul soctiey to gather some troops. to get them here to help out. but then again she knew that draco would send a hell butterfly when she send him a signal with a flare of her power. that should get him to know that it was time to go and sent some sort of word to give them to meet them and help them in the department of mistery's,

what in the name of merlins saggy balls did you get away?" Asked kagome

The rest of their group stopped before them catching their breath. So they could explain how they got away. plus they knew that draco was the one who basically helped them to get away. he would be here to keep things at hand. and to make sure that severus dont go to the department of misterys. she knew him well enough. and she knew that he would come to her aid. but right now they could not risk it. she was able to change the way she looked. but draco was still learning that part of himself.

"Puking Pastilles, it wasn't pretty." Said Ginny,

Ginny turned to her brother with a smile to let them know it was also something that he thought of. but then again that kisuke guy and the others was able to get that sort of thing much more stronger than it already was. so they knew that they had to thank them one of these days for the great amusement on what they had done to their resdent toad. and that was something they knew byt the way the others looked.. She was proud of her brother for what he had done he used his brain.

"I told them I was hungry and wanted some sweets. Of course they told me to bugger off and ate the lot." Said a smug Ron,

kagome smirked she couldn't believe her twin was tricked now she could tease him about it now but then again she knew he didnt even take it. he knew better not to. but then again they knew that he was the one who gotten them away from the office. so she would have to pat him on the back later fo that one. that was well played for him. But she was worried about him as well. Ron handed over their wand's even though she wouldn't need it. As her appearance had already changed from less of a Malfoy.

"That was clever, Ron! I knew their was Slytherin in you yet." Chirped kagome

kagome trasfigured her robes into something simlar to severus and her fathers something she wont be known to be seen or noticed in only people who are closed to her would know it was her but she knew there was only one way she would be able to take them to the department of misterys. but she wanted to see how they are going to do it first. then she would step in and use the garanta to be able to get them to where they needed to be and to go. and she hoped what she was feeling was not what she think it was,

"It was brilliant. So how are we getting to London?" Chirped Neville

Neville hugged kagome glad to see she was ok she has given him so much and he has been getting reported from mayuri each week on what and how his parents was doing. but then again she also helped him with sending rumple to help him out with things. he was also going to come and teach him over the summer to help him with things that would help him in the future. and a exspert trainer for demons. so this was something that he was happya bout.. When he saw her wince he didn't want to ask about it.

"Look. it's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you. But, I've got you into enough trouble as it is." said Harry,

kagome huffed in annoyane the boy will never ever learn on what he was doing and how he was even thinking was stupid. she would make him think properly one of these days and that would be something that she would be happy than ever about when she was able to see that happened. as she smacked him in the head a few times to get her point a crossed he knew what she was going to lecture him on.

"Dumbledore's Army was supposed to be about doing something real. Or was all that just words to you?" Said Neville

Eveyone nodded to what Neville had said. Harry only rolled his eyes bad enough kagome now Neville, but then again he knew better to not even talk back to kagome. because she would make you regret on doing that. and he knew that he was never ever going to do it. but right now is something he needed to do alone. but he kenw that was not going to work. and kagome smirked and it seemed that she made her point acrossed rather well. when she seen him sigh in annoyance and she knew that she won.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, kagome and the other's and Snape you know," Said Ron

kagome nodded to what he had said about that she was proud of her little Ronnikins he growing up her little babies are leaving the nest and going to fight the war. but she knew that severus would not be able to join in on this one. since it would look to odd to see him there. she was only going since she was able to change her appearence. and that is the only reason why she was able to do. and she was going to be the only order member in the group right now. Her little converted Slytherins oh how she was happy.

"So, how are we going to get to London?" Asked Harry

Luna gave a creepy smile that made kagome and Hermione feel dread and had a feeling it involved flying, kagome didnt mind the girl. but the girl was creepy to a point. but she just knew she was more well like her daughter orihime. kagome sighed and knew she would not going to like the idea that she was going to say. while luna smirked over to kagome knowing she caught on already on what she was thinking. plus she knew that the girl would be able to find out what she was thinking either way.

"We fly of course." Chirped Luna

kagome and Hermione could faint at that very moment but they might as well deal with the accepting with flying. kagome flaired her power to let draco know what was going to be going on. and sent a hell butterfly to tell him what to say in the message to each butterfly he had to send. he knew he was able to call death city to warn them there as well. that is all she was able to do for now. and she knew that this was not going to be any fun. and she was going to come out wounded she knew that already.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

kagome and Harry along with the rest of their group or army was in the room that Harry was dreaming about. kagome noticed it when she had her lessons with Harry, she was in her captain mode and they are going to have to get used to that sooner or later. she had to be the one whow as going to make sure she was going to make sure that they end up coming out of this alive. and that is what she was going to do. well until back up came and she hoped that wont take long. but there was something in there that was nagging her and it was not good. they made something that she knew that should not be there.

"Well this is the room, you should know Jen." Said Harry

Harry was told by kagome to not say her name so she wont blow her he knew all to well that she knew what she was doing since she is after all a master spy. and she has learned a great deal with how things go. and she a captain to the freaking soul king after all. so yeah he knew that kagome was going to be able to do this. If they had to call her anything it would be Jen the first name she could think started to walk towards the door with everyone with him fallowing. And with one Order member which was kagome, Harry entered a room full of foggy crystal balls. Everyone looked around in awe kagome only shrugged she seen the room in Harry's lessons. she still felt something that was nagging at her that was not natrual to even be made here. Their wands lit to show where they where going. Harry started to count down all the rows of crystal balls until he finds the one that had his name on it, Or where Sirius was at. The others fallowing close behind when he made it there he looked down on the floor to see if Sirius was there only to find nothin.

"He should be here," Said Harry,

kagome still was wondering what int eh world was in this building that was making her feel off. whatever it is needed to be destoryed. and she was going to make sure of it when she sees where and what it was that making her feel this way. as she started to look around this place was interesting her brain started to work over time trying to figure these out. and she had to say that this was something she would love to wonder around and see what was all in the balls that was all over the place.

"Harry this one had your name one it," Said kagome

Harry went over to where the crystal ball where kagome was pointing at and eyed it wondering what was so grand about it. he knew there was something bothering her when they entered the department of mystery's and he didnt know what it was. but then again he would find out sooner or later when it came down to what ever it was making her feel the way she was. He reached up and grabbed it. He started to study it wondering what it dose and he knew that this was soemthing that he was going to have to wait to see what it is to make her look like this.

* * *

 _"the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. born to those who have defied him, born as the seventh moth dies. and the dark lord will mark him as his equal. but he will have allies that has powers that he knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other. for neither can live while the other survives. the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh moth dies."_

* * *

Harry was confused by all of it. He didn't know what the message meant at all. He played the message in his head. he didnt know what it means by allies who has powers he knows not of. but thne again he took note that it was kagome and her friends and family that was the only thing he was able to come up with. and he had a feeling he has not met not all of them. but then again he knew that he was in good hands when it came down to those who he came friends and family with. plus he was going to be turned into a wolf demon when koga was ready to do it. while ginta and hakkaku was going to train him.

"harry," Whispered Hermione

Harry shook his thoughts away as they saw a figure walk towards him. kagome arched a brow and knew that walk all to well. Her father was on spy duty and a mission with the Dark Lord and the Order. But why wasn't she told. she has this feeling the dark lord was going to be having something planned this night. while she didnt know what the hell was going on. she was not told nothing about this. when she gets back to the school she would have to ask severus if he knew anything about this. as she sent another hell butterfly to warn severus what was going on and to get the troops together with droco soon.

"Where is Sirius?" Asked Harry

The figure was playing with his mind. kagome sighed and knew her father all to well and he was having fun. Well she hoped that Severus stayed at the school. and she knew that this was soemthing that she knew that he was going to do. and he was going to have some fun. because all this was acting for them. and it seemed the dark lord is a stupid fool when it came down to there was more than one spy in the ranks. she kne which ones but she never ever had the chance to talk to them yet. the order hasnt made it that far yet.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." Said Lucius

Lucius spelled his mask away in black smoke he just love being a spy because it lets him act like he was something he was not. he learned from his father and mother. and passed it down. He saw his daughter there she looked wounded and sick as well. so he was wondering what could of happened to make her look like that. But he knew she was their for the Order he was proud of his little princess. he took note that his grand children and great grandchildren and the others was not there. and he knew that they have gone to the soul socitey by her orders. She is a good spy as is her mother.

"You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy," Said Lucius

kagome huffed and rolled her eyes and laughed mentally at her father he was playing with him. And it was kinda funny but she knew his act well. he was putting it on in a great amusment while hermione looked over to kagome and knew that she was greatly amused by all of this. and knew that this was something that she was taking note of now for getting to know the malfoys. that they are good actors and she now knew that they are not evil people. they had to act that way. thanks to albus he was able to tell them this sort of thing when molly was no where to be found.

"You do anything to us and I'll break it," Growled Harry,

Lucius arched a blonde eyebrow at Harry he should of figured that this would of happened. He still wondered why his princess was like that she was wounded already. Lucius and kagome cringed when they heard the crazy laughing and saw the figure that stood by Lucius. oh this is going to be loads of fun. and it seemed that neville might end up getting his chance if he was able to get close enough to rip her heart out and crush it. that was something he wanting to do. even though that was not going to be so easy while being here and with so many things around. he would have to plan that one out.

"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby, Potter!" Cooed Bellatrix,

Neville stood next to kagome as if she would give him the courage to fight the evil crazy lady. kagome only smiled at him to show he could do this. he knew that this was not going to be the day that he was going to be able to rip her heart out and crush it. so he was told that she was his in the end to do that to. and that is something that he was grateful for and that he was going to be more than happy. and he was going to enjoy watching her face in pain as he makes her watch her heart be crushed slowly.

"your Bellatrix Lestrange," Whimpered Neville,

kagome patted him on the back to show him that he was doing a good job. Lucius arched a eye brow to, he knew she was good in teaching other. He was real proud of his little princess, and he knew that she had others come into the school to help out. and from what rumple told him he was going to be helping the boy. and they told him that bellatrix was going to be nevilles in the end. and he didnt have no words for that one. only to be there and watch the bitch to have her heart crushed that is all he wanted to watch.

"Neville Longbottom is it! How's mum and dad?" Cooed Bellatrix.

kagome nudged him to say its ok to do the next move and to not think about crushing the heart yet. it is not the right time for that. but he inly nodded to that one and knew that she was going to be there for him to let him know that and when he was able to do that. and he knew there was going to be people wanting to watch this. and even though her soul was going to go straight to hell so he wanted to watch kagome to do that and place the seal on her so she was not even able to escape.. Lucius knew that she was doing the same this as she did with Draco. His daughter was the light of his life. He loved his children,and so was his grand children and his great grandchildren. His little princess was a pure heart that darkness cant taint even though she was playing a dark part as well. and he knew there was going to have the troops coming here soon enough.

"Better now they're about to be avenged with your heart crushing slowly in my hands as you watch me crush it.." Said Nevelle,

Neville raised his wand he was moving to quickly for the game they where playing well her father was just acting. he had a dark smirk on his face from what he had just said. he was entering his darker side. he learned if he wanted to do anything remotely dark he would have to have the prayer beeds on until he was going to be able to be used to the darkness of such things. and she knew he was going ot be able to handle it. plus she also put some of her pure power into the beads. miroku helped as well. kagome held onto his wand arm and cliched it tightly to let him know not the time yet.. Lucius saw that and tried to cover him movements as to defused the problem.

"Let's just everybody, calm down... shall we?" Said Lucius smoothly,

Everyone had their wands up still as waiting for a attack well their really was two order members their now, but her father couldn't show himself a spy yet. well hermione and harry and ron and some of the otehrs. but not all of them knew about him being a spy. well neville does and luna and some of the others in the group with them right now. but she needed to be there to help out she was the only one that is not in spy mode right now that is in the order. she knew that the troops would be coming sooner or later. and she knew that they are probably fighting over who was going to be coming or not coming.

"All we want is that prophecy." Said Lucius smoothly

Harry narrowed his eyes at kagome father. He won't hand it over if it meant his taking his last breath on this earth. he knew that this was his way of being a spy. and he knew he was not going to out the lord of the malfoy family. since that would be a bad thing. and he was risking his life right now with the whole thing. and from what kagome whispered to him that she didnt even know about her father being here. so this was somethign that was just thought of. and knowing old snake fucker that there was going to be something behind this.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Asked Harry

Bellatrix anger came full force from Harry mentioning their lord name. kagome narrowed her eyes at her crazy bitch of a aunty. and she knew that the dark lord and her have their little love fest if that is what she liked to call it. but then again he was useing her. since he was obsessed with herself. and that is something she hated when she comes into contact with some men. they come to have some sort of obsession or they have some sort of a love for her. hell kouga still has it bad for her after all these years.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Hissed Bellatrix,

kagome rolled her eyes at her crazy aunt her father did the same he must think of her the same way she dose. this was like the magical version of the war with nazi;s. all they needed was the death camps. and voldemort have that little tiny little thing on his face to make him look like a deformed hilter. and then he needed to have that tiny penis that hitler was born with as a medical reason. so yeah this was something that this was their nazi thing and that this was something that didnt take long to figure out if you knew your history.

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you?" Asked Lucius,

Harry narrowed his eyes at the two he had to keep up the play so he wont let Lucius be called out on his spying. and he knew what would happened if he was outted on this. and he knew what the dark lord would do to him as well. but then again that was something that was common knowledge when it came down being the dark lord. plus he knew that kagome was in a disguise so she was not found out being there. plus she was able to place some kind of barrier over the dark mark so it was not even able to be noticed.

"Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made." Explained Lucius

Everyone looked around at the crystal balls and wondered if there was anything about them. but this was not the time to be thinking on that sort of thing on finding out if there was anything on them. While kagome who was smirking mentally from what her father was doing it was just funny to see him in act with harry of all people, Hermione and Harry kept their eyes on the one that would kill them right then and there. so they didnt need lucius to be able to be outted with bellatrix riding his ass out of all things. so this was something that they needed to make sure they didnt say.

"Which is lucky for you, really." Whispered Lucius smoothly,

kagome waved the others to part as she saw others coming in from all sides. So they would be prepared to attack. she needed to make them prepared this was when she needed to have then ready. there is more than one death eater hear. she was able to sense them when it came down to how many of them was there. and this was something they are prepared enough for. so she hoped they would remember the training they all had. and that they had their weapons as well on them.

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you everything," Said Lucius

kagome was pressed against Neville and Ron and it was rather uncomfortable and one of them has a freaking boner and it was grossing her out. and she knew it was ron was the one who has the freaking boner and it better put it away before he is turned into a lady for a few days and she was going to make sure of that she knew the spell daddy kisuke showed her how to use it.. As the Death Eaters surrounded them all. kagome was lucky she prepared herself before she came. this is so not her day. She jumped when one of them grabbed her ass. She glared with hate and growled. Lucius wanted to hex who ever the Death Eater was for touching his little princess in such a manner. They should be lucky Severus was not here.

"I waited 14 years," Said Harry,

Lucius used his sad look as to what Harry had said. and he knew he was not going to out that his only daughter was there and looking like something else. that would go over well enough. just long as his grandbabies and great grandbabies was not going to come out of no where. but then again he knew they are trained and they knew what to do. He was sad for his princess who had to protect all them. As he reached out his hand. but he knew that the troops was going to be here soon enough. and they would be there to help out but he had this feeling they are fighing on who was going to be goind and who was going to be left to be on standby to grab the wounded.

"I know." Said Lucius in fake mock sympathy

kagome rolled her eyes now she knew where her acting skills came from. As she laughed in her head her father play. she knew that her children even the blood adopted ones it was passed down to them. plus the grandkits as well. that is how they are even able to do things so well. and that brotherly love act was the thing that they enjoy doing since they knew it creeped people like this out. and she hoped they would be able to pull this when they get here. because she knew they would be coming. even though they would put a mute kido on molly to shut her the fuck up.

"Guess I can wait a little longer." Said Harry,

 **"NOW EVERYONE ATTACK AND BREAK RANKS!"** Ordered kagome

Lucius was proud at the moment as how his daughter was handling her troops. showed her in her captain mode and she was a real captain. and he knew these guys should even be happy that the even have her to be there to be able to help them. and all the help they have been given. if they never ever got the help they came to them through his little princes she knew that they would not be prepared for this. plus albus kinda gave her the idea. and he knew that the dark one enjoyed teaching neville and he kinda taken a shinning to the boy and that was a good thing in ame way.s As everyone was prepared for the fight. they sensed the power of her captain side and knew they had to obey plus it was her alpha female side that was coming out as well.

"Stupefy!" Yelled Everyone

All at once their spells went off sending Death Eaters flying. kagome hit her father with a lighter one so he knew she wasn't going to harm him. but they basically snickering menatlly on that one. they just loved to be spy;s even though it was painful from time to time. and that was something that came down to the part of the job they hated. As everyone started to run and held up their guard up like they were showed. they are going to make sure their teachers are going to be proud of though one of them kagome was already proud of them. When they rounded the corner as a personal joke to his daughter Lucius appeared in a pile of smoke with his hand raised. kagome snickered in her head last time she showed his any movie that had posed like that. Everyone back tracked kagome was still running on her own energy she had left and as human as possible.. She was backing up only to be punched in the face for the freaking fourth time that day. She waved her want and sent the bastard or bitch flying. kagome got up and saw Neville sent a stunning spell. kagome patted him on the back and she nodded to him kicked the bastard.

"Good job Neville but we need to get moving," Said kagome

kagome took his hand so he wouldn't get caught or worst killed. He was still learning after all. Neville was grateful for kagome at this point in for all the help from rumple and the help he was going to continue to give to her. kagome and Neville finally caught up with Harry and Ron and Hermione. kagome saw a Death Eater on their tail she waved her wand and knocked all the crystal balls off the shelves. and making sure they fell on top of them. she was going to make sure she was going to make them feel pain. because the only two spies in the room right now is her and her father. and that was not going to be coming out anytime soon. and she was going to make sure that it will never come out.

"hadoi #31 red flame cannon show of red fire!" Hissed kagome

kagome made a huge explosion with the kido spell one of the powerfule ones out there as crystal balls started to fall from all the shelves, Ron's eyes where about to pop out of his head. he was wondered what the hell she had to do that for. but then again he was not going to compain if she was going to save their asses and knew that she was there to be doing. since lucius was not able to be doing that right now since he was in spy duty. and that was someting he was not able to show unless he wanted to have a very painful death and he wouldnt want that for him.

 **"RUN LIKE YOU STOLE IT YOU GUYS AND GET BACK TO THE DOOR,!"** Ordered kagome

Everyone staeted to run towards the door that they think they came in balls falling from the shelves as they ran making sure none fell on them. When they made it to the door they jumped down as they nearly hit the floor something stopped them then dropped them. Harry started to look at the crystal ball as he tried to catch his breath from his 100 mile dash in the Department Of Mysteries. kagome was not able to get rid of the feeling when it came down to whatever it was in here. and it was getting stronget and stronger as if she was getting closer and closer to whatever it was that was out there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone got up not even caring to dust themselves off. kagome's clothing was more well revealing from the fighting she was doing. Well she been fighting more than them. Harry walked up the odd looking arch he heard people speaking through it wondering what the arch could be, kagome knew what she was looking at and not sure how the hell they even made something like this. it was somethingt hat needed to be destroyed. and something that she knew that should not even be here. this was what was calling out to her. and it was not going to be no more once she was done here.

"The voices can you hear what they are saying?" Asked Harry,

una could hear them but they wont say anything. While they others walked up with Harry to look at the interesting arch, kagome knew what ie was and she was not going to tell them because she didnt want no one to hear what that thing was. and she knew that there was death eaters out there. and that is something they didnt needed them to know about. this was a portal to the soul socitey and to death city. that is something that they didnt even need to know about. she knew that this was not going to be no more once the troops get here. she was going to make sure that they would not be able to make another one either.

"there is no voices there harry," Said Hermione

kagome knew she wouldn't hear them it must be only to who could understand that what she came up with so far. and she was going to tell them soon but not right now. this was something they would have to wait until they are done and over with here. and with death eaters all over the place she knew her father was able to sense what it is. and he would not even say what it was either. but she was not going to announce what it was when it came down to what was out there and they didnt need to know. kami forbid it was not going to be a good thing when it came to the dark lord learning about this.

"Everyone get behind me!" Ordered kagome

Everyone but Harry moved behind kagome and they knew they would be protected by her. Harry just raised his wand to point so he could attack he knew kagome was tiered and in pain. and he took note that she was hit by some slicing spells as well. So he was going to be the protecting this time. Smoky figures flew over them as they tried to shield themselves Once the figures left Harry opened his eyes. Harry pushed himself up off the ground to looked for his friends And kagome. He was worried about her she was his soul bonded sister. He saw everyone being held at wand point Well in kagome's case wand point and a pervert who was playing the game of i want to feel you up and lick your neck and bite it, Lucius chuckled a dark chuckle he had to hold back from hexing the pervert to touch his princess in such a way he focused on Potter to keep his mind off of it. As he made his way up to Harry and got back into the act, he felt off with that thing he only knew that this was something that should not be there,

"Did you actually believe, or were you truly naive enough to think that children stood a chance, against us? I'll make this simple for you, Potter. Give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Hissed Lucius,

Lucius placed his hand out in a motion for saying give me now or they die. well in the acting sort of way he wouldnt kill harry. and he was going to murder the one who was touching his princess like that. it was pissing him off more and more. its making his blood boil to no ends. Harry looked down at the hand and looked at his friends and soul bonded sister and he knew that he would not let his only daughter die. but the knew for sure that he was trying to help him. and he knew what he was telling him to do. and by the look that he had been given was to tell him that he was to drop it. .

"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Hissed kahpm

kagome's mouth was covered by the pervert who had held her. She bit his tongue so he would release her. she was not going to let no pervert shove his filthy tongue down her throat bad enoough she had to deal with the dark lord doing that. it was making her sick from even thinking that. while kagome smirked darkly when she knew what she was going to do. she made her fangs come out and made sure she had some of her posion and her misama only enough to make him sick for a few days. and bite down hard with her fangs and injected both poison and miasma.

 **"YOU LITTLE WHORE!"** Yelled Dolohov,

Lucius flinched at what he had said. he knew what his daughter just did. and he knew she injected him with poison and the miasma and he knew that this was not going to be a good thing. but then again it was something that the pervert deserved. and he knew what that poison and miasma was able to do. even if it was a little bit. but then again he knew for sure rhat he was not going to be feeling to hot for a few days. kagome just stood straight and not let him affect her she wished Severus was there, Harry hesitates but hands over the prophecy. Malfoy holds it up and a white light distracts tried to make himself look all powerful with it. A bight light appeared at the corner of Harry's eye, Lucius turned to be face and face to Sirius,

"Get away from my godson!" Hissed Sirius playfully,

Sirius punched Lucius in the face playfully knowing it was all for show. As he fell backwards,after that everyone was showing up the other and some people he didnt even know showed up along with the rest of the order through the senkaimon with hell butterflies fallowing them.. kagome joined in with her sword spirits. her sons and daughters and grandkits are all in on this one as well. She was back to back with with Shirayuki. Who in turn told her rinji stayed with Severus since he was going to come here and save you. As Sirius pushed harry to safety,

"Now listen to me. I want you to take the others and get out of here." ordered Sirius

Harry narrowed his eyes if kagome was staying he was staying with them. Not fair if she could fight. as he ducked from someones attack. and he now knew what he meant by evil flower petels. but he wanted to help. sure he understood why kagome was able to stay but she was apart of the order so was her kids and grandkits. but he had every right to be able to be there to fight with them. he was the one who has to fight the dammed snake fucker and to kill him. so why is it that he was being sent home and not able to join in the fight.

"What? No," "I'm staying with you and kagome and the others, I cant leave all of you," Cried Harry,

Sirius closed his eyes he knew that Harry wished to fight if either of the was distracted they where done for. He remembered the face Severus gave him he felt bad and he knew Severus loved his niece. and he knew harry took it hard once he found out what his father and mother was really like. hell he took a while to get used to that fact. He never seen him cry on his knees not even for Lilly, but then again he knew for a fact after what she helped do he wouldnt even do that either. but there was a difference between harry and his niece. she was a captain to the soul king and she was expirenced in battle. but harry was still learning things he needed to learn.

"You've done beautifully. Now let me and kagome and the others take it from here." Said Sirius,

Sirius gave him a pleading look and hope that he would listen to him and take off. but he had a feeling that harry would not do as he asked him to do. and he was just hoping that he would just go back to the school. Harry was not backing down from this. He wanted to fight along side of his family. Lucius got up from his shock from the breaking crystal ball he sent a playful hex over to Harry and Sirius who used a shield charm to block it. Everyone else that came along with Harry. watched kagome and the others fight with their lives. kagome could let go and battle with the fight with the anger she felt. Harry disarmed Lucius not wanting to harm kagome's father. Lucius looked at Harry like what the fuck man.

 **"NICE ONE JAMES!"** Cheered Sirius

Harry looked at his godfather with a what the fuck look he not his father. why the hell did he even say that to him. he was not his father who happened to be a filthy rapist who raped poor poor snape when he was younger no wonder why severus turned out the way he did. he looked and acted much different back then well until what his mother and father had done to him, and it seemed that what made him turn the way he did. he was wondering if he was so caught up in the fight he didn't even notice. Sirius sent a hex and sent Lucius flying into the wall he didnt send a powerful one only one to play it off like it was a real fight.

 **"AVADA KADAVRA!"** Yelled Bellatrix,

Bellatrix spell hit Sirius no one could of pushed him out of the way in time since they where battling. kagome was hit with a slicing hex. and a few more slicing hex's and she was in pain. She saw what was happening Sirius went through the arch and floated knew right where he was going and sent a hell butterfly to someone who stayed back and knew that they would go and find him and give him robes for her devision he was going to be her right hand man. Harry was in to much of a shock everything around him went silent. As he watched his godfather float away into the arch. kagome who was the closest to him at the moment restrained him from doing anything stupid she was losing blood but she had it stemmed off for the moment as Harry fought to get out of her arms. Bellatrix looked at the sight with joy. kagome still had a hold on harry so he wont do things he would regret. Harry saw Bellatrix and elbowed kagome into one of her cuts and took off after her. kagome saw where he was going when she comes back to from her pain spasms she would run after him and also re-stem off the blood.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

kagome finally got control over her body as she tried to track down where Harry had gone off to. her sword spirits followed right behind heard the chanting of her crazy aunt she made sure she hid behind walls in Harry's current state of mind he wouldn't know who was who at this point in time. her sword spirits knew that this was not good with how harry was feeling right now. he was not thinking right and that is right where the dark lord wanted him to be. and that is right where the dark lord would attack when he was the most down.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Chant'd Bellatrix

kagome sneered at how her aunt could be so cold heart'd. her sword spirits gave her a sad look to let her know that she was going to have to let neville have her sooner or later. but right now it was not the right time. kenpachi just destroyed the gate that the ministry of magic had made. then she thought about it again she had no heart what so ever plus she was one crazy bitch. this was not helping harry current state of mind. she hexed a few more Death Eaters and got hit a few more times but she needed to stay alert for Harry,

"You coming to get me?!" Cheered Bellatrix

Harry lifted his wand as he pointed at crazy aunt Bellatrix. kagome and her sword spirits eyes widened when they heard the spell came out of Harry's mouth. he was far to deep into his darkness. and they knew that this was not good. harry was going for his inner hate. this was the first time he was feeling something like this and that it was not going to be a good thing if he let it take over his mind. but they knew he would not let that happened. so they needed not to worry on that one.

"Crucio!" Hissed Harry

Crazy aunt Bellatrix fell to the ground screaming in pain. Harry stood before her as he prepared to use it again. While crazy aunt Bellatrix looked up at him with a pout. kagome and her sword spirits eyes snapped open when they heard the voice that belonged to snake fucker himself. so if he showed himself she would have to protect Harry until Albus arrived. they just hoped that albus was going to show up sooner or later. unless kagome would have to protect him. and make her sword spirits remain hidden.

"You've got to mean it harry," Whispered Voldemort

Harry's twisted his neck to take the kink out of it. and as well to get rid of the annoying voice that was talking to him. kagome was prepared to shield Harry at anytime. her sword spirits basically was going to remain where they are until they were ordered when it came down to what their mistress told them to do. but they knew that if albus was not going to be here their mistress was going to have to go in and take his place and protect him until his old ass showed up where ever the old coot was at.

"She killed him. She deserves it. You know the spell, Harry," Whispered Voldemort

The Dark Lord appeared behind Harry. That was kagome;s time to step in she flash stepped over when they were focused on Harry and placed him behind her. Lucky the Dark Lord can't tell who she was since he had that perverted grin a crossed his ugly snake fucking face. while her sword spirits was going to remain on standby. but then again she had to protect harry at all cost. she cant let him get harmed from this jerk. so she was going to have to put her all into this. and she didnt have much left in her from the blood loss and the amount of power she had to use. and that potion she had forced down her throat didnt help matters much.

"Well hello my pretty, Where did you come from?, I've been wondering who you are my dear,Why dont you join my side the winning side," Said Voldermort

kagome narrowed her eyes and she tried not to laugh at how dumb he could be her own father knew it was her. but this fool would never ever know it was really her. but she needed to make sure that she was going to protect harry. and even though it was going to get her more or less more wounded. but she cant have him get killed off by this filthy snake fucker. she just hoped albus showed up sooner or later since she knew she was not going to last long. but she was going to try her best in this.

"Sorry Snake Fucker I'm on the winning side, So leave or i'll hex you slimy cock and balls off so you wont fuck no more poor snakes," Hissed kagome

The Dark Lord's eye's flashed with anger from him being insulted. how dare this little bitch insult the great lord voldemort to his face. and she was not even on the winning side she was on the losing side. he knew for a fact that he was going the light side was going to lose. and he wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. and make her suffer for talking down to her lord. that was what he was going to do.. While Harry and Bellatrix was still having a stare off. kagome growled and stomped on his foot to bring him back to realty.

"What the hell," Hissed Harry

kagome nodded to the Dark Lord who was pissed at the moment. Voldemort was to pissed to think at the moment while kagome was trying to get Harry to look. He hexed kagome with a slicing charm and Crucio'd her. Harry didn't know what to think his soul bonded sister was not quick enough from all the the time with the pink horror and with the fighting and the lost of blood she was tierd. He was frozen when the Dark Lord stopped he look at kagome and noticed that she was knocked out, The Dark Lord ran his hands down her body like the last time and kissed her on the lips and licked her neck, He couldn't even tell she was breathing, He couldn't even move it was just like last time when he did this, It just angered him to no ends, He was about to attack but Albus came at that vary moment. Albus was to late he knew she was still alive he had to get her some help before he was a dead man. Remus and Tonk's rushed over to her and took her to a safe place while Albus stared off with the vile man. Bellatrix took off to a safe place and await her punishment.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. You harmed a powerful witch that belongs to the royal family of the demonic world, and the soul socitey and other races as well, that will put you on their to kill list, The Aurors are on their way," Said Albus in a cold voice

voldemort looked at albus with cold red eyes who the hell is the soul soceity and demonic world. they took the one he wanted by his side to rule, to stick his cock into, To have many heirs he so wished, If she didn't want to he would force her, She would be his. oh yes she would be his. and he would have a powerful woman ruling at his side. even though he kenw nothing of the demonic and the soul socitey. he had heard of if he remembered correctly that they turned him down in the last war before his untimely demise.

"By which time I shall be gone. And you... shall be dead,And that girl will be mine," Hissed Voldemort

Ayame flashed over to Harry when she smelled kagome blood she knew something had happened to her sister in wolves. while ginta and hakkaku was right behind her as kagome sword spirits came by their mistress side, They won't be able to take her to get help until all this was over, kagome nodded to them to take over for her and help her to take and watch over harry and to protect him. she knew that this was something she was able to do. Albus and the Dark Lord faced off with their hex's clashing together as they fought for who would be the one to leave alive. The Dark Lord broke the hex battle he used wandless magic to blow flames out of his mouth to turn it into a snake, As he laughed the vile creepy laugh he was known for, they moved from the flames with Harry so they won't get killed or well along with Harry, Albus dispelled the flaming snake and sent a tidal wave of water at the Dark Lord as it surrounded him into a bubble of water, Harry got out of muramasa and Zangetsu had a hold since they were to busy watching what was going on. Voldemort waved his wand to dispelled what Albus had. Albus blocked his hex only to knock over Harry and sent the sword spirits flying, The huge bubble of water fell to the ground with a huge splash, He waved his wand and sent nothing but black while Albus sent a shielding charm to block his hex. Voldemort opened his arms wide as he yelled knocking Albus and Harry over in the process, The windows all broke inside of the Ministry, Glass fell down like rain, The Dark Lord crossed his arms as he gathered all the glass he could and sent it flying at Albus and Harry, Albus used a shield charm to turn the glass into dust, Once he was done he stood up and helped Harry,The Dark Lord took off in a swirl of black robes and smoke, The dust on the ground moved with a dark hiss, Harry fell to his side in pain, Albus turned around slowly he bent down to Harry so he could help the boy, Harry was being possessed by Voldemort.

"You... you've lost, old man," Hissed out Harry/Voldemort

Albus looked down at Harry with sad eyes, He hated to see some a good boy like this, By a vile man, Harry started to have flash backs while he was shaking on the floor in pain, Of when he faced off with the Dementor's, When Sirius died and when kagome had to restrain him in the current state he was in. while her four sword spirits was watching form their places by their mistress, Along with his happy moments with Sirius, Albus looked even more sad seeing him in pain, while he looked over to kagome and seen she was not doing to well herself. but he knew her sword spirits was there with ginta and hakkaku.

"Harry," Whispered Albus

Albus tried to reach out to Harry, But Harry body jerked away as he screamed in pain like he was trying to fight the Dark Lord out of his body, he didnt know what to do he didnt want to harm the boy. but he needed to make harry come back. but it seemed he was trying his best to fight off voldemort while he was inside of his body and mind. and it seemed that he took to heart on some of the things that he was tought from the others. but it was still not enough to get him to push him out of his mind.

"So weak, so vulnerable!" Hissed Voldemort

Harry started to see when Mr Weasley was attack when he had his first vision. he knew there was some sort of a block on somethings. he knew that was what was said to him., When he was in The Room Of Requirements when he was looking into the mirror, But this time when he saw himself in the mirror his head was replaced by the Dark Lords head, but he was trying his best to push him out of his body. it felt odd with him inside of him. its like being violated like his uncle had done to him countless of times. but he seemed to be staying away from him since kagome had some chats with him.

"Look at me!" Hissed Voldemort

"Harry, It isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not!" Whispered Albus kindly

As Harry sees his friends and all the demons, death gods and other beings alike enter the Atrium, He remembers the happy times he spent with somehow kagome was not in them as if he somehow used his blocking to block her out so she won't be discovered as a spy, The only signs of her is in her fake cover with different colored hair and eyes along with her face, they all seen kagome with her four sword spirits around her and ginta and hakkaku. ikkaku and yumichika rushed to her side and did some of the others to make sure she was ok. they seen how pale she is and knowing that she had been wounded.

"Oh Harry," Whispered Albus

Hermione and Ron and the others ran into the room, When they caught sight of Harry and Albus, reniji found a mate in one Luna Lovegood he was thrilled at the thought of finally having his true mate, He could feel his sister kagome heart was faint he loved her like the sister he never had. and she always has been there for him. One of them should hold Severus back when they get her to the school so they had kenpachi in mind for that one since he was going to be the one and how big and strong he is it was going to be the best one for the job.. He laid his coat over her cold body while Tonk's and ayame worked on kagome, Neville ran over to sit next to his friend with rumple who was like another father to him.

"You're the weak one," Gasped out Harry,

Harry started to see visions of the Dark Lord and kagome fighting, He would die if she died since she and the others all he had left. kagome was going to try in her current state to push that jack ass out of harry and get him to stop violateing him. this was something she was able to do in her current state. even though it would make her even more weak than she already was. while harry was still struggling even though he felt some sort of power enter him to help him. he was trying to latch to the pink power.

"And you'll never know love, or true family," Gasped Harry,

Albus eyes filled with tears he noticed that kagome was forcing magic into Harry he saw it and latch onto it. it would help him to get free from the violateion of the dark lord inside of his body., How bright that girl was not caring about her own life to help her soul bonded brother, he knew her current state right now was going to make her more weak. he was not going hear the end of this from severus and the others as well. and he knew they are not happy with him as it is. from what he was told she was forced to drink a unknown that made matters worst right now.

"And I feel sorry for you." Gasped Harry,

The Dark Lord was pushed out of Harry's body with the magic kagome pushed into him with her miko powers. the pure powers touched the dark lord and snake fucker and that burned him to make him leave harrys body., It was like she knew he needed help and she offered it, She was more advanced far beyond her age those Malfoy's, Ablus saw the Dark Lord pushed out of Harry with pure light, The light of family he looked at the dust the glowed over Harry, As the Dark Lord bent over Harry,

"You're a fool, Harry Potter. And you will lose your one friend will be mine even if I have to kidnap her and force her to produce my heirs, My cock will be in that little sweet friend of yours and I will make you watch ever last minute of her screams as I pound my cock into her," Hissed Voldemort

the demons, death gods and the sword spirits and the other beings all hissed at what they had just heard the snake fucker say, It will be a cold day in hell they would let that happen he already has a one way trip to hell and with a seal on him. if he keep going he was going to get place further down, Harry looked up at the Dark Lord not even having the energy to get up at the moment he didn't even know what the power and energy came from to push the Dark Lord out of his mind, The Aurors arrive at the scene. Voldemort quickly teleports away. But Fudge has a look of shock on his face.

"He's back," Gasped fudge

Albus rolled his eyes and ignored the stupid moron who just finally came to terms and stopped being in denial over something that was told to his pea brain self all along. but then again he knew that the man didnt want to knwo the truth. and that was the hard part. but now the ministry knew what the hell was going on. and the device they made in the department of misterys was destoryed along with the paper work and anything that was lead to that gate that was made. and they should be happy that it was not going to be anything worst that was going to be placed on them for even making that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

kanpachi left the senkaimon to the school so he was able to tell them to wait out side of the hospital wing for them and make sure you watch Severus when they get there, So they been there for a while when they heard running down the halls his eyes snapped open he knew that blood smell, When the body came into view Severus nearly fell to him knee's he felt the pain she was in, And his heart broke, muramasa kicked the double doors to the hospital wing open,isshin, and ryuuken looked to see the state of their adopted daugher was in. szayel eyes went wide from looking at his mates mother who happened to be his freind was in. and stien who loved her even when she was married to spirit was going to murder somoene who harmed her. Madam Pomfrey rushed over when she saw the sword spirits eyes of worry and sadness for their mistess.

"Take her to the room now, She need help right away," Order Pomfrey,

kenpachi had a hold on Severus once they hear her heart beat normal they would let him go right now they need him to be calm, After a hour of working on kagome with all of the doctors in the hospital wing. but this was not going to be a good night for her. she was wounded bady and they did all they could do for her. isshine and ryuuken who came out to give the word only to see kenpachi sitting on severus while he was cursing them out to let him up. while he was just looking at his nails as if they are the most interesting thing in the world. but then again he took notice along with her sword spirits that ryuuken was chosen to talk about what happened.

"She is stable but needs alot of rest she had to sliceing charms down to her and Merlin knows how mant Crucio done to her from both the Dark lord and the toad woman, and the potion was a rare poison that should of never been around no more. it was something that naraku had made not sure how she gotten her hands on it. but it will take a while for all her powers to get it out of her she also used her magic to help someone," Explained ryuuken

"Can I go and be with her?" Asked Severus,

ryuuken sighed and knew it was only thing he would make the man happy. plus he was happy that his blood adopted daughter was with her soul mate. he smiled kindly and knew it was the only thing that the man wanted to do. while isshin was knocked out by szayel and stien. that man would never ever learn when it came down to people he cared about. but then again she was a blessing when she came into that mans life. since she healed the void the loss of ichigo and he took her as his daughter as well.

"Yes go Severus," Said ryuukin

Severus got up and went into the room as ryuukin place a hand on his shoulder to let him know it was going to be ok. while he dragged the dumbass with him. stein and szayel left the hospital wing and pushed the sword spirits and kenpachi out of the room. so kagome and severus was able to be alone. but then again he was needing to be able to have this time. and she would wake up to see him. its going to be a long hard road for her and it was going to be a painful one as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

Harry sat in Albus office he was not to see kagome until he talked to Albus that was his orders. No one else was able to see her since Severus wont leaver her side she hasn't woke up since the battle, and from what he heard from szayel that the poison was something that naraku made so the stelth force is going to make sure they searched her things to make sure she didnt have that no more. and make sure they lock it away in research and development so she was not able to get it no more.

"I know how you feel," Said Albus

Harry blinked away the tears he only had a few family left he nearly lost another one to the Dark Lord, and he was soul violated so yeah he was freaking a skipping for joy right now. and he knew that kagome was suffering for his sake. and all he was here talking about how the hell he was feeling. he wanted to punch that old man in the face for even thinking about asking that. how dare he even ask something that he freaking already knew about. and as if he was trying to mock him or something.

"No you don't, It's my fault that Sirius got killed, And that I nearly lost kagome that night as well, And Professor Snape must be depress and crying since she hasn't woke up,and i know her sword spirits are on edge so are her children and grandkits and family and other friends." Said Harry,

Harry clutched the bracelet that fell off kagomes wrist he knew that it meant the world to her. and he didnt know what it meant to her. but he kenw it was something that it was given to her by someone she loved. but he didnt know who the person was. then he seen it the bracelet came from spirit he must of given this to her and it was something that she favore from their marriage even though their friends now but he could tell he loved her dearly still. and so did thoth.. He kept it until he would see her, He knew it was something Snape got her, He would be staying with thekouga this summer since they where his family,

"No, the fault is mine! I knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort made the connection between you. I thought by distancing myself from you, as I have done all year, he'd be less tempted and therefore you might be more protected. I also knew the reason why your lessons was stopped by kagome, she has had a very very hard life and it something she would never ever forget even though it has been 500 some odd years., but harry, kagome was the one who helped you pushed the dark lord out of your mind she used her last ounce of strength to push it into you to give you the power, And Lucius will have to continue to play his part in prison there was no way for me to get him out with out letting the Dark Lord know he is a spy so Narcissa is taking his place," explained albus

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes he knew and remembered what he had seen. and he thought his life was bad enough. but kagome life she had to suffer at te hands of those vile sick freaks. and It was kagome who helped him,he never understood how she cntinued to do what she does after all she had been through and remained who she is today. but he knew how much it hurt her when she lost ulqiorra as well. he maybe had been her friend but he loved her dearly. He don't understand why she keeps doing this,

"How could she do something like that professor?" Asked Harry

Albus saw the way Severus looked he hasn't seen his like that in a long time, But he understand why Harry would ask the question he had just asked, kagome was one that there was not much to be able to say why she does what she does. she is a strong willed woman and it was something she had to do it was her life to be the jewel itself. and she became it and knew it was what she had to do. and he had to say this was something he admired into her. and she blood adopted children and that is not much many people do. and most of all not many pure blood either.

"Well its the power of a pure heart of friendship and family Harry that's how, She could do that, she is the shikon miko, plus the captain to the soul king and much much more. she is a goddess since she became the jewel itself. the jewel is her very soul. She also could do it with true love but that would be with Severus, And yes Severus is rather bad at this point so I understand why," Said Albus

Harry looked at Albus trying to hold back his tears as he held the emerald and ruby bracelet in his hands, it was the colors of spirit hair and his eyes. it was something that seemed that he put alot of thought into. and it seemed that spirit was not much of a man to do such a thing. but he was a protective man by heart and he protects those who he is close to. and that is something that harry wished to be like. well with out what he used to he didnt want to be a man whore. that was going to get him killed.

"The prophecy said neither one can live for the other one survives. It means one of us is gonna have to kill the other... in the end?" Asked Harry

Albus sat back to think of a way to explain to Harry what the prophecy had meant, He remembered everything that was said that very night it was made, but why wasnt he even was told such thing. and things about his parents. and he knew that albus was only on one thing right now. so he should be happy with this. and he was going to find out sooner or later. but he had a feeling that there is more than one thing that he was leaving out. and he would find out the hard way. but he was going to take what he was going to he waited to see what albus was going to say back to him.

"yes." Said Albus

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused about everything still, He didn't know why Professor Dumbledore kept this information away from him, hell he had to say there is more than one thing that is being kept from him. but then again he knew that serius was in the soul socitey and was set up to be kagome right hand man. so basically he was like rinji but to kagome. so he was able to come and go with her when he wanted to. and that is something he was happy about since he was able to see him still. but he had to finish the training first so and so forth.

"For the same reason you tried to save Sirius. For the same reason your friends saved you. and the same reason why kagome risk all to save you at the risk of her own life, And to be uncovered as a spy, But kagome to smart about that though she thinks ahead before I happens,. After all these years, After all you suffered, I didn't want to cause you any more pain. I cared too much about you, Now through kagome you gain more family, It wont be the same as Sirius or your real parents but it is a soul bonded family, Its a blessing to know something like that Harry, kagome is a good person never forget that," Explained Albus,

Albus hugged Harry and told him to go and see kagome. he knew that he would have to go and see her sooner or later. he just hoped that severus was not going to murder him. but then again he knew that he was going to be like that since it was his freaking soul mate. he was lead there by her sword spirits and knew they are not in a good mood with the shape their mistress was in. and they knew she would heal and come back to them sooner or later. her children and grand kits are back in kuchiki manor. they have come and gone and didnt take it to well. nor did spirit and thoth either. Well in hopes she was awake for Severus and Harry''s sake,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry noticed Severus was asleep when he went over to place a hand on kagome's, her sword spirits stood watch from where trhey were posted. they would not leave their mistress or master in this sort of state. She had done so much for him, and he hated that fact that she was doing this for him. she deserved so much more and it would never come to her until this was over with. and until the dark lord is going to be in hell she was going to have to suffer more and mroe and that is something he hated.

"kagome please wake up I know what you did for me, And I wanted to thank you," Whispered Harry,

Harry rubbed his thumb on her cold hand since Severus had her other hand into his big ones, He saw how bad Severus looked and he knew the man loved her with his mind heart and body and soul, He hoped one day he would meet his soul mate, He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a groan coming from the bed, his step children and step grandchildren and the others has come and gone they are not taking it well. he knew her sword spirits are posted outside the room. Severus heard everything that Harry had said he smiled in his sleep kagome was a ray of pure light to everything and everywhere she went, He was angered when he was told what the Dark Lord said about his kagome, and what he did to his kagome once again, one day he will get his revenge on the bastard and the ass Dolohov for even daring to touch his kagome in the way even though she did poison him with two types of poisons. along with the snake fucker, He heard his kagome groan he pretended to wake up and look to see her eyes opened looking around confused.

"Dearest heart, how are you feeling?," Asked Severus.

Harry held his breath as did Severus they didn't even notice no one else came into the room, As they waited for her to speak. the sword spirits left through a garaganta to give word that she was awake now. this was soemthing that they knew that would make them all happy. kagome looked around and was confused as everything came back to her from the days events. and knew that she over did it. but harry was safe that is all that mattered to her. she looked over to her soul mate and knew he was hurting to see her like this. how the hell did she even get naraku notes.

"Yes I feel fine, I wish to leave this infernal hospital though I can't stand hospitals,kamii only knew what the others are thinking right now." Grumbled kagome

Severus smiled widely at his wife and soul mate hwo she was acting. she was back to her old self again. even though she was still weak and fighting the poison that was still in her system.. Harry was to much in shock as Severus told Harry to fetch ryuukin since he was the only one who left. as so he could see if he would let her leave she come down to their chamber, Harry came back with Doctor ishida one of her blood adopted fathers,He checked kagome over and smiled as he placed a kiss on one of blood adopted daughter cheek he had so many now through Harry,

"She may go but only if she rest and no hanky panky either, That means you Severus no sex until she is fully recovered, Oh yes how you survived all that you are demon and with your death god and vizrd powers and of course from me your quincy and miko powers. but right now your fine and dandy my little princess plus you will be fighting that poison once more.," Said ryuukin

kagome and Severus blushed from what ryuukin had just said as they room burst into joyous laughter, and it seemed that he was in a good mood. but then again harry was wondering if that was a joke or something. but he didnt want to think of severus snape getting sex. that is something he woudl never ever want to think on. sure he knew that they are having wild sex but he didnt need to know about it and didnt even need to think on it. that was something he would love to remain oblvious to.

"Shut it pop's, And thanks for telling me," Said kagome

Severus only picked her up and carried her out of the hospital wing after she talked to Harry and gave him the gift that she got him the last time they went shopping. rangiku saw her giving it to Harry so she brought it down, It was a male version of a locket that magically showed all his loved ones she had it specially made for him, It was Gryffindore and Slytherin colors with a lion and a snake with emeralds and rubies, Everyone of her friends got the same thing, But Harry's was more specials along with Nevilles and Hermione's, Now it was his turn he was going to spend time with his kagome since she will be resting, He will just get their meals down in their chambers, Well the others was staying in the guest rooms in their chambers but he shrugged it off he little brave fighter was ok and he was happy at the moment,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Harry was walking around the castle thinking back on things, He felt better in some ways that he was not alone family wise he was happy on that, But he was still sad over losing Sirius who is now a death god and the right hand man to kagome., He saw mister filch place the picture back up on the walls as he looked depress in losing his little girlfriend he probably lost his virginity to that ugly bitch or he probably banged whores in back allies, Harry shivered at that thought, Harry turned the corner to see Luna pinning up things, He was happy that she was rinji soul mate,and neville was with lolly one of the arrancars and it was a good thing.

"How come you're not at the feast?" Asked Harry,

Luna jumped her necklace to show how much rinji was happy to have found her. it was hanging over her jumper with the ring showing that she was to be married to one of the death gods. and sadly she was not shocked in the slightest about this. and she was happy that she was not alone no more. sure he was much more different but he was protective and very very loving. but ehn aagin she was happy for the first time since she was with a good man who is her soul mate. and has a large family and as well freinds now. it was something that she always wanted and never ever spoke to no one to about it.

"Lost all my possessions. Apparently people have been hiding though my rinji said he would get me all new things, I just wanted to have my things back," Said Luna

Harry gave her sad eyes he hated to see someone with such a good heart being treated like that, she was like kagome one daughter orihime who happened to be with kenpachi. but she and lina are different in the way they thinked. but then again that was what was wonderful about those two. but luna seemed to be happy since she started to be friends with them all, and even more happy to see that she has a soul mate. she must of thought she would have always been along and that was something that was proven to her that it was never ever going to end.

"rinji is a good guy I hope you happiness,im staying with koga and the wolf demons for the summer so I don't have to deal with my awful blood related family," Said Harry,

Luna let a smile grace her face on what he had said to her. she knew how much his blood family was horrid people. and she knew that koga was going to be nice to blood adopted him as a wolf demon., She was happy to have a friend like harry and the others, She was blessed since they came to this school she was going to be in the order this summer since rinji talked Albus into it, She was hoping to become a spy like kagome. but rinji said that was not a job for her to be able to do. it takes alot of training and alot of work to do something like that.

"Oh, it's all good fun. But as it's the last night, I really do need them back. I know he is and we all been truly blessed Harry, I'm also sorry about your godfather, rinji said he is the right hand of kagome now. And what had happened to kagome, I think you all are the bravest people I know, Well other than Professor Snape I visited last night to see her he looked so destroyed, But I'm glade to see is awake, Well we wont be seeing them until we leave, plus i like talking to her one daughter and her sword spirits as well. " Said Luna

Luna took Harry's hand into hers to let him know she would tell serius that he was missed and will be happy to be seen again when he finished his training. plus she was going to be in the soul socitey to get to know rinji more and to talk to each other as well. and become soul bonded mates. and then again she knew he was going to be coming to school here next year and he was placed in slytherin., She also had the locket that kagome gave to her friends, Her's had a raven with a snake on it to show she was in raven claw and friends with a Slytherin,

"Are you sure you don't want any help looking?" Asked Harry,

Luna stopped and looked at Harry with her eyes smiling she happy to have friends now she not so lonely no more, Plus she knew how to shield her mind with the lesson she begged kagome into giving her along with a few others. but then again she has learned alot from everyone this year. and she was continued to be given the training. and she as going to take in everything that was going to be teached to her. that is what she was happy about. she knew rumple was going to be spending time with neville to make sure he was able to learn all he was able to learn.

"That's alright. Anyway, my mum always said, things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end," Said Luna

Luna and Harry looked up to see Luna shoes hanging at the ceiling, Luna only smiled at how right she was, plus she was able to meet her mother who happened to be in the soul socitey now. it was odd to see her face to face. but she was a lovely woman and powerful woman at that. she was remarried to shunsui. he name is nano and she was happy to be able to see her mother again. it seemed her mother wand birth father was not soul mates. and when she passed on to the soul socitey she was with her soul mate. it seemed that he happened to be a captain. but he seemed to be a kind guy after all.

"If not always in the way we expect. Think I'll just go have some pudding," Chirped Luna,

Luna skipped off to the great hall while Harry looking around wondered what in the world she meant by that, But he shrugged it off and went on it way, he sighed and went to go and finished packing but then again he knew she was more happy now. and that is all that mattered. and he knew that next year was not going to be a good one. he knew there was going to be things that was going to be hard and things that was going to be coming to light sooner or later. but for now it was going to be the something he was going to do enjoy the summer for once in his life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day,_

kagome and the others and Harry met up with Hermione and Ron and the others to see them off since Harry was going to be spending the summer with the wolf demons since kouga was letting ginta and hakkaku who are gay loveres blood adopt harry as their own cub. and they are going to have to train him in everything he needed to be trained in. that was something that was going to make those two happy. to have a son as well. he was going to Floo with them when they leave and for kagome she was gonna leave with Severus to his home well now their home at Spinners End, and go back and forth from there and the soul socitey as well. that was something he knew was going to happened. plus they are going to be usng to leave was the senkai gates. even though he sword spirits was going to remain in her office her kids in the manor in the soul socitey since she didnt know who would be coming to see her through the summer.

"I've been thinking about something Dumbledore said to me." Said Harry,

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry wondering what could have the old man told Harry that made him start thinking, but then again it seemed he was going tbe be blood adopted by two wolf demons who are gay lovers. but that didnt bother him none. he was more than happy to have that happened. and he was happy that he was going to be their son in blood adoption as if he was really theirs. but then again not all the time gay lovers never do this much only when they find a connection to the child they wanted to make their own.

"what would that be?" Asked Hermione

Neville rushed over to say his farewells before he took off to his home he was grateful to find out his parents where turned now fully well, But still need to train their new born traits, plus he was going to be going home with rumple and belle and their family to his home since they are going to be crashing with them. so he was able to teach him everything he was able to teach him. and that is something that he was happy on. plus loly was going to be coming over to meet him family as well to show them that he had a soul mate.

"That even though we got a fight ahead of us, We've got one thing that Voldemort doesn't have," Said Harry

"Yeah what would that be mate?" Asked Ron

Harry looked at Bella for a split second who smiled and nodded to tell him to continue with what he was telling him since the three had to be on the train before it leaves, and he knew that he has powerful aliies on this and he was going to win. and he was going to win with the beigns who is his friends and family. that was something he was happy about most defently. but then again that was something that was going to help him in the long run. sure he didnt like who they put their necks on the line for him. but he was happy for the help.

"We all have something worth fighting for," Said Harry,

"That true," Said Hermione,

After that kagome shooed them away after a few hugs and I will miss you's and we will write and see you next year or before then, As Hermione, Ron and Neville got on the Hogswarts express and left to go back to their homes, While kagome walked Harry back to the castle so they could leave to where they where going not even thinking want could happen next year, plus she was going to be leaving through the senkaimon. and she knew that things are going to be a good summer well to a point. but she knew harry was gaining more of a family than he ever thought. so the blood adopted thing he would be able to live with the wolves.

to be continued,


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

One of the his blood adopted fathers in the wolf demon trib dropped Harry off at the Metro where he would meet up with Albus. Harry peaked out of the window to see Albus standing there waiting for him. He payed for his coffee with one of his family credit cards that was given to him by the kagome so he was unlimited with money and to any of the houses and manors well the ones that the dark lord was not at that is. He made his was down the stairs and stood next to the man who was a soul bonded grandfather,

"You have been rather reckless this year Harry, Plus it helps me take my mind of things, and with the training I gotten use to," Said Albus

Harry looked up to see the disapproving look on Albus face, He knew the guard from his wolf demons and his went on train rides and shopping trips. but then again they wanted to give him a life that he was able to enjoy. and for once harry was actually happy when it came down to the live he had lived this past summer. and he never ever seen gay guys go off on his former family. uncle vernon pissed himself from what he was being told and feeling. they only went to gatehr some things and left.

"I like riding on trains, plus the guard was always with me at all times," Said Harry,

Albus started to look at his black hand. He wont tell Harry that he made kagome make the Unbreakable Vow to do kill him at the end of the year so her twin wont have to do it. He knew Draco didn't have the heart to do was hard to talk to about it but he did. Severus nearly killed him for it but he accepted what she needed to do, He will be there by her side to help her through it, hell her sword spirits was even worst. But he will not be dead for long sesshomaru will bring him back with tensagia, even though the others maybe pissed off at him right now. but he knew for good reason.

"They are unpleasant to behold. The tale is thrilling I would say so myself, But this is not the time to tell it," Said Albus

Albus puts his arm out as if a gentlemen asking for a lady to take his arm,Harry just looked at it wondering what was going on, but he had to take harry to the place he needed to go. and he knew that this was going to work. plus he knew it was going to be to risky to have kagome to come along since her mother would be coming to see her soon with her aunt. plus he knew that her sword spirits has been in her office. and serius was finally a full death god that has control over his powers now.

"Take my arm Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry looked back at the girl who asked him to go out with him, Albus figured he was trying to pick up a girl. harry blushed from what he was doing. he never ever met his soul mate before so what else was he going to do. but then again the woman would not leave him alone. its like how koga and ayame. even thoough they are soul mates. and loga was still chasing after kagome when it came down to this sort of thing. plus miroku he took notice was the same from the stories as well.

"Do as I say harry," Said Albus

Harry rolled his eyes and took Albus offered arm, As they Apparated away to Merlin knows where, but he was going to do as he was told. he just hope that the old man didnt turn freaking over the summer and going to take him somewhere and take advantage of him. that was something that was going to be odd and something that was never ever going to ever happen. well he hoped since the man is married to a woman. but there was something that always seemed to be frreaky about him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later,_

Harry and Albus landed in a small town, Harry was trying to regain control over his poor stomach, he should of never ate anything. he had a feeling that he should of never ate anything. but nope like always he ignored the feelings and just ate since he was hungry. but then again he knew that since he has changed into a wolf demon that he has to keep hidden for the fact that the dark lord needed to remain oblvious to that one for the time being. but he knew that albus took him here for a reason.

"I just apparated, didn't I?" Asked Harry

Albus looked around to see if he could see the house he was looking for when he heard Harry asked the question. but then again the boy never even has been traveling like this before. he has traveled the way that kagome and the others travel like. but then again he took a while to get used to that. but now he was going to see if his plan was going to work. but then again he knew that this was going to be something that he was more than happy to know that the former teacher was going to accept either way.

"Indeed. Quite successfully, I might add. Most people vomit their first time," Said Albus

Harry still trying to get control over his poor abused stomach, He should of never ate that burger before he met with Albus, he still should of been warned before he was going to meet up with albus. if he knew all of this that he would not even have eated. he hated how completely random that this man is. but then again he was happy that there was not gay stuff going to happened to him. so that was a major plus point there. so he was much happy when it came down to this. but why was he here though.

"I can't imagine how your feeling Harry," Said Albus.

Albus turned to see Harry as if he was about to vomit and handed him a potion, One that would last until tomorrow, Bella was rather a smart one, As Albus walked off with Harry behind him, he wondered where kagome and the others are at. it seemed they are normally with him when it came down when the dumb head master was on this type of thing. he wondered what he missed and wondered what had happened over the summer. he knew that koga and some of the others knew when they came and gone but they never ever tell him what had happened.

"welcome to the quiet village of Budleigh Babberton." Said Albus,

Harry looked around at the village it was rather nice to be looking for someone out here, As they continued to walk to where ever he was taking him, and it seemed that people are not to creative when it came down to things of naming small towns. but then again they knew that this was not a normal trip. and that old man has something up his sleeve. or he was going to be his wing man for a gay lover affair if anything. but anything could happened when it came down to this random old coot.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here.?" Asked Albus

Harry only shrugged something he started when he hung around kagome and the others. He missed her and couldn't wait to see his soul bonded sister, hell he even missed kenpachi and grimjow. hell even mayuri and her one son death the kids ranting and raving. and the emo corner when tamaki was in one of his moods. he missed them all. even the sword spirits as well. that was something that came down to things like this.

"Actually sir, after all these years I just sort of go with whatever you do," Said Harry,

Albus only chuckle Harry started to take on the traits of a Slytherin charm, And as well some things kagome and the others are known to do, he took note that he picked up on how they all acted and how they all carried themselves. and that could be a good thing in a long run. but he still has alot of things he needed to grow up on when it came down to the way the boy acted. Plus he started some snarky streaks as well, They stopped in front of a house that looked like it had been broken into,

''Wand out Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry and Albus took their wands out of their sleeves to be ready for anything,he has been trained even though he was not fully trained in his powers when it cant into being a wolf demon. but it was enough to get him by for the time being. he just needed to keep up on the when he wanted to be lazy. he promised his blood adopted soul bonded fathers. yeah they maybe weird and gay and they let him spend time with serius. he had never had the chance to meet the soul king since there is more than one. he just didnt know that he has met one already.,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Albus went into the house first, Then Harry after him their wands lit so they could see where they where going, he was hoping the person he was seeking out was still alive. merlin only knows what the dark lord would do to this man. since he knew the secret. a secret memory that he needed to get the information to everything to connected all of the dots to how many things he had made and how many times he splitted his soul. in which it was a crime when it came down to the soul socitey.

"Horace," Whispered Albus

Albus and Harry moved into another room that seen better days, As they kept their guard up just in case there was someone in the house that meant harm. albus took note that harry was not good enough yet on the guard part. but he was alot better than what he was before. so this was soemthing that he took note in. but being blood adopted through the wolf demons seemed to have helped him out a rather alot. but things that they needed to keep from him and then tell him at the end of the year if all goes to plan that is.

"Horace are you hear?" Whispered Albus

Albus stopped when he noticed harry stopped he saw blood on Harry's head he stuck his finger in it and tasted it, harry arched a brow he knew that he smelt blood and it was not human or magical blood. it was something else. that was something he knew by his training., Albus looked over at a ugly sitting chair he and Harry walked over to it slowly, Making sure not to make a sound,Albus poked the chair and a head popped out of it to see what in the world he was looking at a freaking chair for.

"Merlins Beard, no need to disfigure me Albus.," Cried Horace

After exposing Slughorn's disguise Horace started to turn himself back into his normal tubby self, harry tilted his head to the side and wondered what the fuck just happened. while albus sighed and knew why he was acting the way he was. but then again this man has every right to be thinking the way he was. since he holds something that the dark lord didnt want out. plus he wanted to have what this man knew. this man was asked by the dark lord when he was a young tom riddle. he was asked but he never ever got the real memory.

"I must say, Horace, you make a very convincing armchair.," Joked Albus

After Horace finished making his body normal he stood waiting for the annoying old man to tell him why he was here, harry watched the man and wondered who in the world this man. was. and he hoped he was not some secret gay lover. merlin forbid he didnt need to see these to get down and have sex. that was something that he would never ever get out of his freaking mind. hell he walked in on his blood adopted fathers and never ever forget about that. plus he knew his cousin mori and hunny was basically still riding his ass on that one. but then again they knew that it was something they seen when they walked in on their own parents and they still tramatized by it.

"Oh, thank you. It's all in the upholstry." Said Horace

Horace pats his over stuffed stomach as to make a joke in some why, harry arched a eye brow at the man, this man was the reason why he had to tag along. he better not be some wing man. that is something he was soo not going to be happy in doing. he was not going to hid something from minerva knowing that she would get it out of him sooner or later. but then again this man could be the new teacher for this year. since they needed a new DADA teacher for this year. so maybe this odd ball man was going to be the teacher for them this year.

"I come about the stuffing what gave me away?" Asked Horace

Harry looked at Albus as if asking is this man joking or is he natrually like this, Albus only shrugged and waved it off,Albus pointed up to the ceiling he knew that this was not human or magical nor demonic blood. so this was something else and he knew that this man should of known that it was not going to be pushed to the side for him. but then again there are some really dumb death eaters and that was a point that this man was trying to take. but why in the world was he hiding in a home that is not his.

"it was dragons blood old friend," Said Albus

Horace only chuckled as his cover was not good enough to pass Albus sensed, As he looked over at Harry, he nearly forgot why he was even there. but this should work for this thing he needed to get done. and he knew how to get this man and he knew how to get him to do what he wanted. and this was something he knew all to well that was going to happened. while he wished kagome could of came but that was something he was not going to be able to control she was hard at work.

"oh why yes introduction's are in order Harry, I would like you to meet a old friend a old staff member of mine, Horace Slughorn," Introduced Albus

Horace raised his left arm to wave but it was still in the shape of the arm rest of the arm chair he posed as he shook his arm and turned it back to his hand, horace looked over to the boy and wondered what in the world was soemthing going on. why would be bring this boy here to meet him. even though he knew he told that old man no how many times that he was not going to come back to teach with that dark lord and his ass kissers out there. like hell he was going to be stupid to go back to that school with that going on.

"now Horace, well I shouldn't even tell you who this is, You should know that by now," Said Albus

Horace looked at Harry as if he was studying him, Harry figured kagome and the others would like this guy he seemed to be the type of person she would get along with along with Snape, but then again they might end up hatin him since there was something about him that screamed fanboy. or a man who wanted to be a fanboy in a way in a creepy creepy odd way. and he could tell there was something else about him. and there it goes the thing that always happened when his name is brought up.

"Harry Potter," Said Horace

Horace walked over to a door and played with the nob as it he was testing it to see if it worked or not, there is a reason why in the world that the old coot even brought harry potter to see him. he knew that he was trying harder and harder to get him to come back at teach. he swears that this man wanted to have him out there for the dark lord to hunt him down and to find him. he knew this was something that he was thinking right now. and this is why he brought harry potter to see he hated to say it was working.

"So what's with all the theatrics Horace? You weren't by any chance waiting for someone else, were you?" Asked Albus

Horace jumped as he heard the question, He went over to where he stood before he went to the door. albus looked at him with a straight face knowing that he got him right where he wanted the old teacher of his. and he knew his plan has worked. but then again he knew that horace knew why he brought harry potter the boy who lived to come and see him. he would of take one of the others he knew they would of dont a good job at this as well. but harry would do for the time being.

"Someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Said Horace

"You know you cant fool me Horace," Said Albus

"Oh alright. The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year, you know what that's like? You can only say no to these people so many times, so I never stay anywhere more than a week. The Muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands," Eplained Horace,

Horace looked around the modest home that he was rooming in for the time being, but he had to say he was enjoying this one for the time being. and they had good taste and it was rather cosy. and had good food in it. plus he knew that they would be back and he would have to move to the next house. and then the next home. and the next. but then again he knew that this would all have to stop sooner or later. and maybe he should take the freaking job. As Albus admired his work.

"Well I think we should put it back in order don't you think so?" Asked Albus

Albus waved his wand as to put everything back into the place it should have been, Along with the glass and pictures. it seemed that he traveled with everythign that he loved. even though horace manor was a lovely place. but it seemed that he didnt want to be found by the dark lord and that should be something that was going to what he knew he was hiding. and it was something the dark lord himself didnt want to be found out. and that is why he was trying to find horace. and he wanted to know what it was that he didnt want to have found out. so this is one of the reason why he wanted to have him back teaching.

"May I use your bathroom Horace?" Asked Albus

"Well why yes its upstairs, And don't think I know why your here Albus, The answer is still no," Said Horace

Meanwhile with Harry and Slughorn

Horace chuckled at the look on Harry's face, It seemed that he didn't know what he was brought here tonight. and even though he took notice that harry was annoyed to have been taken here for the old personal game of the old man. but then again he knew that this was the turning point in the change of his anwser when it came down to what he came here for. and sadly the idea seemed to be working as well. and the old man knew that it would wok for his own personal amusement.

"You know you very like your father, Well except the eyes of course," Said Horace

"Yes, yes I know I have my mothers eyes." Said Harry

Harry was annoyed hearing about how he looked like his parents he was a different person from them. but then again his mother was a wonderful woman well until she changed and that was soemthing that he never ever thought would have happened. she dumped herself down and then helped jamed to do what he did to severus. and severus was like a son to him. and that is until this very day that the man was his son that he wished he had. but he knew that this was something harry didnt know either.

"Lilly lovely Lilly, She was a bright one your mother, Even more impressive when you find out that she was a Muggleborn," Said Horace

Harry narrowed his eyes he hate's when people put down people who is not pure of blood it's not right. sure he knew more than one pure blood and that they are not the type to be a racist nazi. but they are spy's that is something he knew for a fact. plus he knew that this man was not one of those type of people. plus he had to apoint severus to his spot if he even knew what he was a teacher for. but he pasted down the slyteren head of house to severus when he left the school. so he had to be close to severus to a point.

"Well one of my bestfriend's is Muggleborn, And my soul bonded sister is a pureblood, Well kagome is better in our year but Hermione is not far behind her," Said Harry

Horace looked down at the floor after he replayed what he had said in his head, He figured it did come out the wrong way. and why did the name kagome sound so familiar. but then again he remembered when he last ran into narcissa.a nd then it hit him all at once. that was the twin sister to draco. he would of never ever thought that a malfoy would be friends with the boy who lived. but then again the malfoys and the blacks was great familys. and he knew that the malfoys was all spies.

"No, no, no, I'm not one of those people who hates Muggles, Your mother was one of many to be my favorites, Well after one Severus Snape and Narcissa Black then it was Lilly," Said Horace,

Harrys eyes went wide when he just said two names he knew well, and he tried not to laugh he had to tell kagome when he sees her. he knew that there was something going on that she was not able to join them. plus any of the others as well was not here not even her sword spirits. it seemed that they are doing something as well. but he was going to amuse the man and see what he was able to tell him. and what he used to teach when he was a teacher. but the man seemed to pride him in things as well.

"You know Severus Snape is my soul bonded sister mate and soul mate, And Narcissa Black is her mother," Explained Harry

Horace eyes went wide he knew who Harry was speaking about she was the second person he so wanted to meet. he knew that severus was married now from his last letter. but he never ever knew his soul mate was the malfoy heir. but it seemed to match him well from the way he spoke of the female. so he would be more than happy to meet her. and he knew there was other things that albus was trying to get him to come back with him. this was soemthing that about death gods. and demons and other beings. sure that nearly got him to come back but now he knew that albus finally got him.

"You mean Mrs kagome Malfoy, It's about time Severus found someone who want's him for him, Not to put down you mother down in all, She was not right at all for Severus he was like a son to me and still is, He did apologize for what he said, He said it out of anger and himiliity, Narcissa and Lucius spoke up for him on it but all she did was stick her nose in the air as if James dose nothing wrong, Or what he dose goes to far, For such a bright young lady she wasnt bright with friends and the way of the heart, But that is what I think, hope you dont think of me bad," Explained Horace

Harry waved it off he was training in becoming a proper wolf demon. and he was raised to be proper by his two wolf demon fathers. but then again this was something that they wanted to make sure that he wanted to have him to have the manners of the prince. and they have made sure of this. byt harry knew what his father and mother has done to severus. and this man seemed to have not known the whole story. and sadly that made him sad on this one. but then again this was something that came down for this.,

"Look over there there they are, Their right in the front, Your mother was next to miss Narcissa she was rather protective of Severus," Explained Horace

Harry went over to look at the photo to see his mother next to one younger Narcissa Black now Malfoy. but he knew the woman from the times he has met her. this was soemthing that he took note of that she was a very very kind woman. and lucius was a kind man when it came down for all of this. and he was one hell of a actor to make him believe that he was a evil bastard who hated non pure bloods and when he found that out it was kinda funny when he met kogome and it all kinda well came out.

"They where all mine, Each and every student in that photo," Said Horace

Harry looked at Snape when he was younger even though he knew his memories at least he tried to make things right even though he didn't mean it, He was upset at the time and it slipped out, And his mother could of understood how he felt and tried to stop them, Harry shook his head sometime he was disappointed in who his parents where. he knew now that his parents was not the great people that people seemed to have wanted him to think. but he still loved them since they sadly gave him life.

"I would imagin you know who Barnabas Cuffe the editor of The Daily Profite, He always takes my owl when i have a oppion with the news for the say," Said Horace

Harry took his eyes off the one picture to look up it took him a while but he knew who the man was now. he looked at each photo and knew that each one meant something to this man. and it seemed to have something that seemed to have kept him going through out him going the way he was. but harry took notice that he doesnt stay in one place. so why in the world would he be hiding from the dark lord and wondered what the dark lord wanted to find this man. and why is the head master so eager to have him with the teacher.

"Crendal Jones Captian of The Holly Head Harpies, She always sent me free tickets when every I wanted them, Plus I really havent been in a match in some time," Said Horace

Horace looked over at Harry to see him looking at all his photos with a smile on his face, Most of the photo's Severus was pushed away from his mother with the protectiveness of Narcissa as his friend, Harry picked up a photo of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he took notice that narcissa was in all of the photos with severus. and that the pictures showed how the man changed through out the pictures. so this must of what his parents had done to him. the malfoys and some others he didnt know who they were was basically protective of severus. and they glared at lilly. that was something that he took note of from the pictures.

"Ah yes that is Regulus Black one of Mrs kagome's uncles, You know his older brother and kagome's other Uncle passed away, from what albus told me that he is her right hand man in the soul socitey. I taught the whole Black family along with the Malfoy's Well other than Sirius it was a shame he was a rather smart boy if he ever used it other than picking on poor Severus, I remembered all the times Narcissa and Lucius, It was heart breaking Severus really did have a hard life he deserved the happiness that finally came to him, But anyways I would have liked the set though well of the Black family," Explained Horace

Harry placed the photo down witht he eyes of pain and suffering of one severus snape. this amn thought of him as his son. that is something that must of gave that man back in the day some sort of happiness. from the way he was talking that he was from a abusive home as well. that is something he never even took notice up. but for now this was going to be what he was going to try and find out more on what his parents and why they did it to him, His eyes showed his sadness he never knew this about Professor Snape. Of course kagome did but he felt bad for his Professor,

"Horace may I take this?" Asked Albus,

Horace turned around to see Albus holding a knitting patterns book and wondered if the man went gay even though he is after all married to the lovely minerva. he sighed and knew that this was not much he was going to be able to do now., Harry arched a eyebrow wondering his he was straight, But he did walk in once when he was coming to his office him and Minerva was well getting down and dirty, He shook his head and shivered from that memory he blocked it away once again and went over to Albus and stood next to him.

"I really do love knitting patterns," Said Albus

Albus flipped through the book and was smiling like a gay man who seemed to be in a gay club dancing to its raining men or ymca. somethimes he wondered if he married minvera to cover that he was really gay. but then again this was something that he and alot of people wondered about the head master. but they would never ever know when it came down to the headmaster. and they dont know when he would come out of the closet. but then again they could be just thinking that and he could be a very femine straight man, While Horace wondering how he found the book in the first place.

"Well sure you can have it, But your not leaving yet are you?" Asked Horace

"Well I think when I see a lost cause when I see it, I would consent a personal triumph that you would return to Hogwart's, Just like my friend here your one of a kind," Chirped Albus

Horace looked at Albus as if he was crazy but then again they all knew that albus was one crazy man. and he wondered if that man is ever ever going to come out of the closet. but then again there was not much he was going to think on that one. since it was something that would give you a headache. but the man seemed to be bonkers even more so now a days. plus he knew he was here for the reason with potter. and the boy knew as well why he was taken here for. and he knew that the boy was not dumb, Or he was trying to butter her up or something he was conflicted on what to do,

"Well then bye bye Horace," Chirped Albus

Albus turned and walked out of the living room waiting for harry to fallow after him, Harry just looked at the man sad and lonely face and he could understand how he felt, harrys sighed and knew that albus knew something. plus he has that twinkle in his eyes. that what sparked what he was thinking. they may think he didnt take notice into anything. but he knew that this man had something up his freaking sleeve. and he knew that it was to gat that man back to be a teacher.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry and Albus walked out of the home that Horace was taking over at the moment, Harry wondered if Albus had something up his sleeve, They stopped when Horace opened the door Albus only smirked, as if he knew there was something that he knew was goign to happened. as if he knew that he finally gotten what he wanted from this little vistit. but harry was happy he didnt have to be his wing man when he came out of the closet. but from what rinji and some of the others think he and old man yama has a thing going on with each other. it was somethings they all noticed.

"All right, I'll do it! But I want Professor Merrythought's office, not that water closet I had before. And I want a raise, these are mad times we live in. MAD!" Demanded Horace

Albus and Harry looked at each other, Harry just arched a eyebrow in confusion but then again he never get's a straight answer out of Albus, harry sighed and knew this is the reason why he had to come along. he wanted him to get this poor man to come along with the teaching thing. maybe he would be the new DADA profressor it cant be any more worst when it came down to the pink blob. oh how he knew that her pain and suffering over the summer and he heard from ikkaku what had happened. and poor percy was freaked out still from his little visit from some people who made him piss and shit himself out of fear.

"Well yes they are indeed troubling times," Said Albus

Horace went inside of the place he took over, Albus and Harry went back to where they first came walking in the cool nights air. and albus seemed to be happy that he got what he wanted out of this night. and then again he never ever knew how random that this old fools mind really was. but that is something he took notice and everyone else. but there was still a reasonw hy he wanted him to come back not only to teach. so this was something much much more than he even know.

"Professor what was all that about?" Asked Harry

"You and Mrs kagome are talented famus and powerful, along with the others as well Along with connections that would gain favor in his books. with having death gods. demons and other beings. Plus and that is everything horace values, Let me put it this way, Professor Slughorn will collect you and Mrs kagome along with the others. The lot of you will be the crowning jewel in his little club of his, So that is the reason he is turning to Hogwarts, And it is imortant that he dose," Explained Albus,

Albus and Harry stopped at the town square, Albus turned to look at harry with his knitting patterns book tapping on his shoulder, but harry didnt take what he had said was the whole truth. there was mroe to this than he was telling him. and it was going to come out sooner or later. so he might as well wait until the old freaking coot tells him what he really was doing. and the real reason why he was takeing him to be a teacher and it was not for the fact of what he had all said.

"I am sure I have stolen a wondrous night from you Harry, And I must say she was truly very pretty, Well the girl of course," Joked Albus,

Harry blushed from what came out of Albus mouth wondering what in the world go's through that old mans mind, harry wondered if he had a thing for him. and kagome as albus did give him the creeps. as if he was some sort of a secret closet pervert in hiding. hell who knows what that man sees through out the school. while he sighed and knew that kagome was someone who would not be happy to tknow if he was peeping on her. and some of the other ladies as well.

"Oh that's all good professor, I'll go back tomorrow and make up some kind of a lie," Said Harry

Albus thought he should have told Harry that he was not be returning back to where he was to meet up with his guard tonight he already sent word to the soul socitey sent ikkaku and yumichika to watch over him. even though it took alot of talking him into when it came down to them being stuck with molly weasley. and it was way to soon when it came down to having serius come back to the world of the living. even though the fake body would be able to change the way he looked. but still to soon for him to show himself.

"You will not be returning home tonight Harry," Said Albus

Harry was starting to get a head ache from all this, He shook his head and rolled his eyes sometime Albus could be a pain in the ass, he hated how this man was soooo full of riddles and crystic. that was something that he hated as well. plus with him being random. and him being a creepy bastard when it came down to some things. he has to be a closet pervert somewhere. while ikkaku and yumichika was waiting for him back at the home of the weasleys well if molly was still alive that is when he got there.

"But professor but what about my owl, and my trunk and other things?" Asked Harry

Albus just arched a silver eye brow at Harry, He wondered if he doubted him that he would not have though ahead of things. harry sighed and knew that he would never ever get the while truth. plus ikkaku and yumichika was the ones who basically took his things to the house that he was going to be in the house he was going to be staying at. while kagome was not going to be there for a while being that she has to remain in spy mode for the timebeing and they have that rat face staying in her home with severus.

"Oh no worries there Harry, They are waiting for you where you are going," Said Albus

Harry rolled his eyes at what Albus had just said, He cringed when he saw Albus place his arm out so he would take it, He took a deep breath as the two where off to where ever he was going, why couldnt he just use the travel that the others use atleast that is not that bad. this was something that he hated doing. and knew that there was not much he was able to say on this. and just get it done and over with. so he took a deep breath and they popped out of the view and went to where he was going to be staying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry landed in a puddle of cold water as he growled out in anger, The old man could at least dropped him somewhere that was not wet and gross, He shook his self dry he looked up at the house to see Ginny sitting reading, she knew that ikkkaku and yumichika locked themselves in their gust room from her mother. but they are there for harry to protect him. Harry only shrugged one day he would get her, He made his way towards the Weasley home so he could get dry clothing on and maybe eat,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the Burrow,_

Ginny made her way down stairs she picked up a book only to look over to see Harry's owl and his trunk wondering when he had gotten here, molly finally gave up trying to get the two death gods to come out of their guest room. and she knew why they did what they did. and wished she knew how to use the one thing they all use when it came to locking thier rooms and sealing it shut. she sighed and made her way and seen that harry bird was there. so kagome sword spirits must of showed up.

"Hadwig," Thought Ginny

Ginny threw her book to the couch and ran over to the stairs wondering if her mother or the others knew if Harry was in the house, and kagome sword spirits as well. and from the two doors slamming she knew who they are. and knew they are not going to be coming out anytime soon. and that might be a good thing when it came down to how over bearing the way her mother is. and there is times that she feels that way. her mother was just to set in her ways and that is someting that she hated.

"mom!" Yelled Ginny

Molly rushed over to the stairs when she heard her daughter yell up to her, Wondering what she needed, she glared up the stairs and knew that the sword spirits are there that belong to kagome. and now they are locked in their guest rooms. she sighed and knew there was not much she was able to say on this. so she was going to come out and see who her daughter was telling her about. she knew that harry was supposed to be showing up sooner or later. but she didnt know when it came down to when.

"Ginny what is it?" Asked Molly

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, She only looked up with hope in her eyes and on her face that harry was there. she wanted to lock and seal herself away like the others did. that was something she must learn this year off of them. that is something she will learn so when times like this she would be able to get the hell away from her annoying mother. that was something she wishe she was able to do. she sighed and wondered if her mother even has a brain sometimes.

"I was only wondering when Harry got here?" Asked Ginny,

Molly rushed down a few stairs her heart racing,She hoped Harry was ok, She didn't even know Harry was in her home, well after she gave up on trying the others out of the guest rooms. and she has a feeling that they are no longer in the house. damn that way that they are able to take off and not even know about it. she sighed and wondered what in the world her daughter was going on about. since she was busy being a host to beings that seemed to like to be locked in their rooms.

"What? Harry? Harry who?" Asked Molly

Molly wanted to make sure her youngest was speaking of the Harry they knew, Since they gained more and more friends in the order, Even their living style with the wolf demons. and that was something that she would have to take and get used to. even though she thought it was against. but she had no say in this. and from what she was told by the rude bald headed one that harry was happy where he is at now. and that is all she needed to know. and she hated that he didnt have no respect for her.

"Harry Potter of course," Said Ginny

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother, Sometimes her mother can be rather daft'd and well annoying with her motherly protectiveness, ginny knew that harry was now a wolf demon by blood adoption. that was something that she knew that came from the others who ate crashing. well she thought was crashing here. they must of took off and was hiding somewhere else sicne they have their ways of breaking free from warded area through their forms of travel. so yeah she wanted to learn that one as well.

"I think I'd know if Harry Potter was in my house, wouldn't I?" Said Molly

Molly rushed down the stairs in a hurry to see if Harry was indeed in their home, They where staying in the Burrow until their new home was built it was given to them as a gift. and it took notice that albus was a random old fool still. but she knew he was supposed to be here sooner or later. but his things showed up since kagome sword spirits was supposed to be the ones who was bringing the stuff that belonged to harry. so she didnt even know that they came and locked themselves away just yet.

"His trunk is in the kitchen. And his owl." Chirped Ginny

"No dear, I seriously doubt that," Said Molly

Molly continued down the stairs when they heard the hoots from Harry's owl, Molly now wondered where the daft boy was hiding, Ron rushed out of the bathroom since he just finished brushing his teeth when he other heard the conversation, while she heard someone tell them to shut the fuck up. she huffed and knew that was the bald one or kenpachi. since they all locked themselves away in their guest rooms that they kinda made for themselves. hells he didnt know what to do.

"Harry? Did someone say Harry?" Asked Ron

Ginny rolled her eyes once again she been around kagome and the others far to long but she was one of her very best friends, plus she knew that ron irked the hell out of the others when it came down to they way he ate. but then again she understood how they felt on all of that. but for now she was going to try and make it through this so she was able to get back to school and have some form of freedom. well since it was her brother he was a pain in her ass and that was saying enough.

"Me, nosy. Is he up there with you?" Said a annoyed Ginny

Ron just glared down at his sister as if she was pulling his leg or making a joke on his, as he scratched his butt and moved down a few steps, ginny and hermione snickering from all the grumbling and annoyance that was being yelled out of the guest rooms. they knew that molly and ron was getting on their nerves. and that was funny when they are annoyed since they basically go off on molly and it shuts up the mother weasley for the time being. plus its bad with arthur agrees when they do it.

"Of course not. I'd think I'd know if my best friend was in my room, wouldn't I?" Said Ron

Hermione ran out of her room when she over heard the owl and the conversation so she placed to book down that kagome sent her as a gift, A rare set of books that she treasured, well she knew that there was annoyed others as well in the house. and she was agreeing with them. she has been chilling out with some of the others for the time. she knew they would be able to help her in some of the ways to help her with books and spells. but for now she was trying to figure what was going on.

"Is that an owl I heard?" Asked Hermione

Ginny let a sigh of relief the only other person in the how that had a brain no offence to her family in all she likes to speak to someone who understood her, well other than the ones who are annoyed about this. but then again that was something that was going on when it came down with all the others. she knew that hermione was good at calming them all down with talking to them. she knew her mother and brother can be a major pain in the ass. that is something that they all agreed on.

"You haven't seen him, have you? Apparently he's been wandering about the house," Said Ginny

Hermione thought for awhile wondering why would Harry be wondering around the house wasn't he still with the wolf demons. but then again she knew that they are blood adopting him. well ginta and hakkaku who are mates and soul mates who blood adotped harry and trained him as much as they could during the summer. plus she finally was able to let in on some of the things in the order since she would not tell no one. that is the only way she was able to get the information on what they knew of.

"Really?" Chirped Hermione

Hermione missed kagome since they haven't seen her in a while they let her join the order with much arguing, plus she knew her kids and grandkits and the others are worried about her as well. they was only able to tell her some things but not alot of things. But she was happy kagome trusted her to be smart enough to join along with Ginny, byakuya had to do some work with Molly to do that one hell even sesshomaru. and some of the others as well, They only wanted them to join since they could use their intelligence and cunning and wit, Plus they learned quite a bit from the the tutor and as well how to fight,

"Harry," Chirped Molly

Ginny rounded the corner to see Harry standing there looking at her, Then he looked around the house, Ginny ran over to him and hugged him, Molly rounded the corner with Ron and Hermione fallowing her, rangiku an some of the others came out of their rooms to come and greet harry and ignored molly who was trying to lecture them. and kagome kids and they knew that they woudl not listen to her since she was not one of their guardians. so she might as well stick her nose somewhere else when ti came down to things she should stay out of. that is what they all thought.

"oh harry!" Chirped Hermione,

Hermione rushed over and hugged Harry, He was happy to see them, But he was sad that kagome was not there, he looked over to the others who basically shook their heads on this one. and knew that it meant dont ask because they will not her sword spirits was with her kids and her grand kids. so this was something that caught him by shock. but he knew they would listen to what kagome ordered them to do. and it was their mistress will the would do it and that is something they would never ever stop doing. Ron hugged Harry after Hermione let him go, Last Molly hugged him with motherly affection, When she let him go she placed her hands on his face to look him over.

"Oh you bad boy you, Why didn't you let us know you where coming?" Asked Molly

Harry just smiled he loved it when he had someone like Molly or the others who happened to be glaring at her on how she worded that one. even kenpachi was glaring at her. Even though kagome and sango and ayame was motherly enough, But sometimes Molly dose over do it that what irks them, and you never ever wanted to irk this bunch of beings, that was something that you never ever wanted to do. since it would be bad for your health and the way you think. and it seemed they just get annoyed by molly and ron.

"Well I didn't know I was coming Dumbledore dropped me off." Said Harry

Molly only laughed at what he had said, She always knew Albus was a random man he likes to be surprised in ways, while there was a round of snorts and a few insults that something he didnt know what the hell gotten into them when it came down to what was being said about dumbledor. milly shot them all a dark look at the insults. while they all glared back at her. that made her change her mind on speaking out to them like she always did. plus dumbledor seemed to gotten on the bad side of these guys.

"Oh that man! But what would we do with out him," Chirped Molly,

"whatever would we do," snapped thoth and spirit

Molly turned around when she heard Ginny cleared her throat, Harry arched a eye brow when they saw Ron whip something off Hermione face, while she wanted to glare at them for what they had just said. but then again she knew that their fearless leader knew what he was doing. and she knew that these people who she started to think of as family thought of him. and she could understand but she thought it was a good idea. even though she knew that none of the others thought it was. plus the ex husband who is a friend now and the ex was not happy with the whole thing.

"oh um you had something on your face," Whispered Ron

Molly was just thrilled how the two was greeting so close, But she still thought Hermione could do better than her son, She knew that Hermione was not like Ron and knew the marriage would not work, Unlike Bella and Severus they are a perfect match. but then again she maybe might be one of these strapping strong men soul mate so that is something she was hoping for. while she knew that kagome woudl be happy either way for her family and friends. but right now she wasnt even thinking on this since she has alot to put her mind to this year and she does feel bad for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harry was sitting around with Ron and hermione burning The Daily Profit since they hated the blasted paper it was only good enough to whip you ass when you take a shit, he took note that alot of them left through a garagta to give some infotmation to the others on that he finally made it to the house of the weasleys. but for now harry and ron and hermione was talking with hikaru and karou and tamaki in the room with them. it seemed they were told when it came down to what was going on with kagome.

"So when you get here Hermione? Have any of you hear anything from kaome its been a week for me," Said Harry

Hermione thought about it for a moment she hadn't heard anything for about that long as well she knew the Weasleys as well hasn't heard anything in a while, while hikaru and karou and tamaki looked sad. they knew more than the rest of them. well the others knew more as well. and it seemed deeply pissed off with albus dumbledor over this. tamaki muttered something in french hermione only snickering and the twins since they are basically the only ones who know the french,.

"Well about two days ago, But for one i wasn't sure that i was coming, It's about the same for the rest of us, We have been worried about her, more so tamaki and the others. it has been a fight a few days ago with molly a spirit" Said Hermione

Hermione looked over at Ron, tamaki smiled he knew that spirit loved him as one of his own. but he knew that his mother was a strong person. he was just thinking what kagome was doing,They would have been told if she was killed or changed. hikaru and karou looked over to her and knew that this was something that they are going to have to get used to. since they knew that kagome was going to be the one thing that they all would worry on. she was their grandmother and tamaki mother. and they didnt need to lose her it would be a sad thing for them all. they just hate dumbledor right now.

"Well mom kinda lost it last week, and spirit went off on her. so did some of the others. She said we had not business going back to Hogwart's it was to dangerous," Said Ron,

Harry arched a brow Molly other mothering again, She was one of the people out there that sees the world the way she wanted it, hikaru and karou and tamaki along with hermione muttered somthing that harry and himself didnt know what he had jusr said. so what else was new there on this one. but that was something that harry and ron didnt know what was said. but then again they had been annoyed about something for the past few days after that last order meeting it was something that they knew was said and what was going to be done during this year. and it was a huge fight with everyone yelling.

"Oh come on now," Hissed Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes at what Harry had said, She could under stand the way he thought she thought Molly to be over mothering, she looked over to hikaru and karou and tamaki who was glaring. it seemed that ikkaku and yumichika had finally come back and was leaning on the walls. they looked at harry and arched a brow. they knew what is about to go donw soon and it was no going to be a good thing. since it was something that they knew that kagome was asked to do. and that is what they hated for them to do.

"My parents only made me promise that if I fight it should be for what I believe in, Plus with the convincing of kisuke," Said Hermione

Harry nodded now her knew where kisuke went on how to get her parents to accept her to do this. even though they are basically probably going to be living in the best of the best while this war was going on. since knowing kagome she offered. but then again that was kagome. ikkaku and yumichika looked over to hermione and they nodded to her to let her know they are all set up in kagome manor back in the soul soctiey well one of them that is., Ron took a deep breath again he remembered when kagome and the others knocked sense into his mother, and she was a mother and she knew that molly over does it when she does her mothering thing.

" yeah you missed it grandma and the others went off on molly. and told her to get over herself and get her head out of her ass. this is war." chirped hikaru

"yeah that is grandma for ya!" chirped karou

Harry only nodded kagome and the others did the right thing, Well him and Hermione thought that she did Ron seemed to think she over did it, while hikkaku and yumichika snickered on that one. they remembered what was all said. the little fox bat hybris basically gave the more or less clean verison of what was said. plus it was a pain in the ass when they had to deal with the mother weasely. they dont mind arthur but molly is a pain in the ass and way way to bossy.

"Well where talking about Hogwarts, And this is Dumbledore we are talking about as well where coould be safer well other that the soul socitey." Said Harry

"Well there had been a lot of talk lately, That Dumbledore gotten a tad bit old," Said Hermione,

Harry didn't like what Hermione had said, Albus was still the same crazy old man they know and love, they all looked over to hermione and then again they never ever met old man yama yet. while hermione wondered what in the world she had said. but then again she knew somethings about what they are thinking. but she knew that they are not going to be able to deal with molly much longer since it was something that she was going to push and puch until there was nothing else but to fight with them again. and with the stress going on they would not be kind to her.

"Thats a load of crap well how old do you think he really is anyways," Hissed Harry

Hermione and Ron think of a number to think that Albus age would be, Severus and kagome would know along with a select few others, and the others as well when it came down to what she needed to do. but her family and friends is all what she to keep safe. but hermione didnt even know what they knew. they told her few things. but they didnt tell her what was really going on. they would never even give her a tiny bit of information on what was asked of kagome.

"I would say like 150." Said Ron,

Hermione nodded to that round number but maybe higher the man is quite old and from what she heard Severus was not pleased with him at the moment, After talking a little bit longer they all went to their rooms and went to bed for the night, while ikkaku and yumichika nudged hikaru and karou and tamaki out of the room so they could get some rest. plus they have some things to talk to them about. and they knew they would need a sound proof the room on what was going to be said. kenpachi and the others are in their rooms waiting for them. plut the room they basically used magic to make it to a apartment to make it rather large area for only they would sleep in so they would not have to be aprt from each other. plus they dont trust molly much.

to be continued,


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Narcissa and Bellatrix was making their way to Severus and Bella home, Well Narcissa considered her daughter thinking this is her home since they where married this summer after the order meeting, Bellatrix didn't trust her son in law's and her daughter, She hated when she talked trash on her little angel and her little prince. she knew her grandchildren and he great grandchildren was safe and sound back in the soul socitey. along with her daughter sword spirits. so this was something she was happy about. she didnt like what she was making her daughter do though.

"Cissy, can't do this! They can't be trusted!" Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa wanted to smack her sister for what she had just said, But she held back she needed to do this. Narcissa rounded the corner after taking a deep breath she wanted to see her angel so badly she missed her, she also missed her grandkids and great grand kids and the others as well. she missed them all. she even missed her daughter sword spirits. they grown attached to the sword spirits. She knocked on the door to see if they where home, Only to see Wormtail who she hates and would love to see him to be tossed into hell. that is what she wanted to see badly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in side Spinners end,_

Severus had his beloved wife on his lap they where linked body and soul and mind, but she was wounded from being called to the meeting alone. he knew she was worried for her children and her grand children and the others and her sword spirits. but she knew that they are basically safe for the time being. When he saw his in law's walked into the room fallowed by Wormtail, If that man dared to drool over his wife once again he wont be fucking no more whore's any times soon. Severus placed his paper down as he took the book out of his beloved wife's and and sneered at the filthy rat as his kagome ran to hug her mother,

"mummy!" Chirped kagome

Narcissa hugged her beloved daughter back and placed a kiss on her cheek she hoped Bellatrix wont do what she was thinking. she felt her little one wince in pain and knew what the dark lord had done again, she knew that her only daughter as been taking all of her twin brothers punishments onto herself. but there was nothing she could do there since it would be a death wish for her. but she knew that this will all end all for the better since the light side has all the power on their side. and she knew that they all would win in the end. well she sure hoped they would be able to win that all,,

"Run along, Wormtail! you filthy perverted rat!," Hissed Severus

Severus pulled his beloved wife back into his lap just with the wave of his wand he slammed the door shut in the filthy rats face, As kagome served drinks to her mother herself and him, she had some of ther stuff taken here for guest from her manor in the soul socitey. plus shima has been a huge help with tamaki since she was there with him now. she was not a demon. she has raised the boy since he was a young lad. but she was not able to speak outo n what had happened to him because it would of been her life. and she now was happy takeing care of his twin brother and his half siblings as well. As he placed her back in his lap and nuzzled her to calm her anger down for seeing her aunt.

"I know I'm not to be here. The Dark Lord himself forbid me to speak of this. And plus I wanted to see me angel, Oh how I missed you my little kagome, And Draco sends his love and he missed you as well,So dose your father I am allowed to visit now" Said Narcissa

kagome smiled at her mother, she knew about her father through the hell butterfly that the sealth force as been sending her. since they have been keeping all the demontors away from her father. since soi fon in basically family now since she is mated to tamaki. While her crazy aunt looked around the office picking up thing as if she owned them, She even had her fathers cane Severus let her have it well from her father to her, He had another one but different, And now Draco had one as well his had a skull with fangs, But Draco didn't want his fathers he thought kagome should have it, Narcissa had one as well but hers is of a peacock, Severus had one his had a raven, plus everyone else has one that was to their own chosing.

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, You are not to speak. And we are happy to see family in our home," Said Severus

Severus saw the glare that his mate was giving at her crazy aunt, He hated the bitch and wanted to kill her. oh how he wished they could toss her into hell right now. but there was nothing they could do right now. but in the end she was going to be neville;s and he was waiting for the day for him to rip her heart out and make her watch her own heart being crushed slowly. that was the best way for her to die. as she prepared for the gates of hell to take her to hell after the seal is placed on her so she was not even able to escape. plus the list that going to the gates of hell is rather long. she had a hell butterfly set up so this was all recored to send to the others and albus on what was going on. she has more than one hell butterfly setted up.

"Put it down, Bellatrix. We mustn't touch what isn't your's," Hissed Severus

Bellatrix dropped what she was playing with and glared at the two happy married mates, Wondered why her niece is married to such a man. she should of gotten a better man when it came down to her blood line. her niece should be married to a male who came from a good family. but there was not much she was able to say on this she was only her niece. and she could care less when it came down to it. but she could think it and think that she was too good for severus snape. hell snape dont even deserve a woman at all he was just one of those popel who deserved to be alone for the rest of his days.

"As it so happens, were aware of our situation." Said kagome

Narcissa gave her angel sad eyes she knew that her little princess is suffering for them all. and she was taking everything that should be for draco. that is something draco does not know of yet. well they dont think he knew that his own twin sister was taking everything that was meant for him all his punishments. but they dont know if he knew or not. they just hope he didnt he would not take it so well. he was protective over his twin sister and all of his family and friends. well not aunt bellatrix they just want her to kill over., She hated to see her twin's doing something like this, And she felt along with her,

"You two? The Dark Lord told both of you?" Asked Bellatrix

kagome smirked at her crazy bitch of a aunt to let her know who runs this house, Her and Severus, He bent over a kissed his kagome knowing what she was thinking. but then again he knew what she has been doing. and he knew that draco would never ever take it well if he even knew what his sister has been doing for him. but he should be happy that he was not getting any form of punishment. all the punishments that are meant for him is going to his twin. his kagome was taking everything that was not going to harm her twin brother. that is something else he loved about her.

"Your aunt doubts us. Over the years I've played my part well, Along with kagome so well we've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all with Potter," Hissed Severus

How dare she doubt his kagome who happens to be a high ranking captain to the soul kings. and a goddess herself. she is power in itself. but this bitch didnt even know about what is even going on. that is the way it was going to be. she didnt even know how old her own niece really is. but he didnt like how she thinks and how she treated his kagome. he took note that narcissa wanting to slap the shit out of her sister. but there was not much she was going to do to her sister for the time though she has slapped her sister more than would pay one day with her filthy low life, She would burn in hell, well after longbottom ripped her heart out of her chest and make her watch it being crushed before her very eyes slowly and painfully.

"I see that my dark angel," Sneered Bella

Bellatrix glared at her niece wondering what made her so special that the Dark Lord wanted her for, her niece is a little freak look at those eyes and the coloring to her hair. how in the world did she even end up looking like that. but like always she was told it was none of her business even though she should know since the girl is her niece. she should know everything about her. even though the information would be handed over to the dark lord himself to make her look like a bitch. and she knew that is why no one would tell her anything about her niece but she will find something sooner or later.

"Dumbledore is a great wizard. Only a fool would question it." Said kagome

Narcissa smiled at her daughter she vary much like herself when she started out spying with Lucius, As Bellatrix walked around the room. she knew her daughter was using all the skills she has learned through out her long long years. plus she knew that she was in her captain mode since she was not going to show any ounce of emotion or information to let bellatrix know what was really going on. evne though that this was already all planned out before she and her bitch sister came here this night.

"I don't doubt you my little angel, and you as well Severus." Said Narcissa

Bellatrix walked over and bumped into kagome and nearly knocking her over, its like she knew where the dark lord has harmed her at. knowing the bitch she was watching the whole time. If it wasn't for Severus she was of face planted the floor. but she smiled up to say thank you. while narcissa and severus tried to keep their anger away so they didnt make her know anything what they wanted to do to her. while kagome sighed and knew that this was going to be one hell of a year and she still cant believe waht was asked of her to do.

"You should be honored Cissy, as should Draco, And this one here his little twin," Hissed Bellatrix

kagome narrowed her pink and red eyes and started to crack her knuckles oh how she wanted to sink her pretty claws and push as much poison and miasma into her filthy soul. and then toss her into hell. but she knew she was not to kill her that she belonged to neville. he was going to be the one who was going to be killing her. and then she sends her unly dark soul to hell. she could see her soul chain it was not pretty.. She was ready to bitch slap and crazy aunty hoe around the room, Severus placed his arm around her waist to calm her.

"He's your twin kagome, And I know you would do anything to protect your twin, You two are so close, And I know Severus would do anything to help as well, But I would prefer kagome to watch over her twin," Said Narcissa

kagome looked at her mother and gave her a watery smile, plus this was already what they -planned in the order meeting. so she was going to be the one to do the thing. plus ti was going to be the second one that she had to preform this year so far. so what the hell might as well add onto knew Severus would not like her to place more on her plate that she already did, She must do this for her brother. plus it was albus idea for her to do it and even though she had one through him as well for the task he has asked of her for this year and knew that draco would not be able to do so.

"We can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for us to help my brother," Said kagome

Narcissa raised her head up high, she was proud of her daughter, She protects her own and her family, she knew that is why her grandchildren and great grand children was not here. nor the others or her sword spirits so that is what was going on she was protecting them. but they are going to be fighting in the war she knew that was a fact. they needed all the power they could get on the light side of the war. She hated to ask her of this since Albus already done it to her, Narcissa got up and took her daughter out of her husband and mates arms, And held her to her with motherly affection. narcissa knew that her motherly side came from her. and she was proud of her for that. Bellatrix watched all of this and wanted to vomit from the touching scene of motherly bonding.

"Oh my little angel," Cried Narcissa

Bellatrix thought of a grand plan even though she didnt know that this was already well planned out. she was to stupid to even think that it was planned out already from albus., She would make her evil little niece do it thought, She hated the little witch with everything she has. she was hoping the dark lord would kill her off sooner or later. but she knew there was a reason why the dark lord was keeping her around. even though she watched alot of what had happened to her filthy niece. and she thinks the dark lord didnt even know that she watched with so much joy from watching that bitch be hurt and punished.

"Swear to it," Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa released her daughter and looked over at her sister to make sure she didnt catch on that this was not all pre planned already. but she needed to have her sister think it was all her plan. that is what they all talked about during the last meeting in the soul socitey. that is where all the meetings have been being heald at lately., She told her she didn't want to do it that way. even though it was all for show when it came down to what she wanted to have her sister to know about right now.

"Make the Unbreakable Vow," Hissed Bellatrix

Bellatrix walked over to niece, As she looked down at her she was shorted than her, But she wanted to find a way to make her look bad, kagome smirked darkly mentally it seemed that their plan has worked. and they just needed to make sure that it remained that way. narcissa smirked it seemed things are falling into place like they all plotted it out. it seemed by the spark in severus eye that this all was woking out nicly. well to a point that is there was nothing nice about what was going on. and there was not going to be nothing nice about it until the bastard is dead.

"It's just empty words. she' ll give it her best effort," Said Bellatrix

Bellatrix circle her niece to see if her mask would fall. well that is waht she was hoping that she would be able to get her for being a spy. but she knew that there was not going to to be finding that out., Narcissa was nearly in tears well acting that is to make sure that her sister didnt know that this had been already been planned out before she and bellatrix even came here this night. And Severus wanted to kill. well he does want to kill her but right now he needed to keep up the mask so she didnt think nothing of what they are doing., As Bellatrix laid her chin on her nieces shoulder.

"When it maters most. She'll just slither back into her little hole to mummy and daddy and her brother and her sweet little husband. Your nothing but a coward llike you daddy," Said Bellatrix

Bellatrix wanted to slap that look of her niece face, kagome was growling inside of her head she wanted to kill her aunt. oh how she wanted to use her one sword spirit to make her dear aunty bitch to a ice pop and then shatter her to tiny pieces. but she knew that she was going to be nevilles and there was nothing that she was able to do now only to toss her soul into hell that is all after neville crushed her heart in his hands. while she was thinking of all the delightful painful things that they could do to her.

"Take-out-your-wand. aunt bellatix," Hissed kagome

kagome took her mother hand and clasping their hands, narcissa took notice of the spark in her daughter eye and knew that she was telling her that she was falling for it. and that she thinks it was all her idea. but that is all she was able to think of for the time being. but narcissa knew that things have came to their needs. and bellatrix just needed to think it was her idea. As Bellatrix circles them, Holding her wand, Severus looked like he was going to pass out well in a acting sort of a way, he knew that this was going to be the second one that is being made. but there was nothing to do on that one.

"Will you, kagome Malfoy Snape, Watch over your twin brother Draco Malfoy, As he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?" Asked Bellatrix

kagome rolled her eyes and huffed this was starting to be a pain in her ass. as she and her mother flinched at the last part even though she took one with albus to do what he has asked of her this year., She took a deep breath she might as well do it since the old man made her do one already. but she knew that this was all for show to make her believe that she was not a spy. so they needed to make sure that she didnt think anything less of what was going on. that would end badly for them if that even happened.

"Yes I will." Said kagome

Bellatrix sat her chin on her Narcissa shoulder and gave a sad look to kagome as false kindness that she dose not have, she knew there was something in those missmatched eyes she was just not sure what it was. but she would find out one of these days about her odd niece. and what was in her past to make her who she is today. she just didnt like how she looked at her sometimes. sometimes those eyes scared the hell out of here. but then again there was nothing much she was able to think of when it came down to that it seemed. but she needed to know it was something she needed to know.

"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?" Asked Bellatrix

kagome swallowed hard this was for her brother her family for Merlins sake's why is she afraid she faced the Dark Lord to many times to count and insulted him on how many times to even remember, she was a captain to the soul kings and along with other things as well. but she was not going to back down from this. and that she was going to protect what is hers. that is why she is even doing this in the first place. plus she didnt need dear old aunty know about her children and grandchildren and the others. she needed them to be on the light side even though she is as well. but they didnt need to be spies.

"Yes I will," Said kagome

Severus watched all this before his eyes, He didn't want the kind of life for his wife. But he had no choice for either of them, this was what they all planned out when they had the last meeting in the soul socitey. so they would have to do what they are needed to do. but draco is still not ready to preform such acts. and that is why she was doing what she is doing. even if he was able to stomach such acts kagome would never ever let her twin brother nor none of the others preform what has been asked of them.

"And, if Draco should fail, Will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?" Asked Bellatrix

kagome flinched the it's the same thing Albus is making her do, Hell she might as well agree since she going to kill him in the end. but she needed to protect what is hers and that is what she would be doing. she would always protect what is hers. so aunt bellatrix was not goin gto be able to find out what she was planning in the end and what neville has planned for her either. and she needed to remain oblvious when it came down to thing facts she knew not of. and that is all she needed to know in all of this.

"Yes i will," Said kagome

kagome tried to not move with her crazy aunt all up in her face she wanted to punch her in the nose to show her hate for her, and rip her heart out and crush it herself before neville even gets the chance. but she promised him to have her and kill her. but her soul was her to do as she pleased with it. Once it was over Bellatrix looked at her niece noticed how much she looked like her. well with the eyes and the hair. but her face and body and lips basically what looked like her in all of this. but there was more to kagome than she even knew about. and she has the power to kill her on the spot of she really wanted to.

"Good work my little niece you be like us yet," Hissed kagome

kagome mentally rolled her eyes she hated her aunt with everything she had, Her mother hugged her and whispered she was sorry when she knew that the crazy cow was far away she let all the rage she crept up for a week in angry sex that they always enjoyed, but then aagin she had to send the hell butterflies to the others to let them know what just went down. plus she recorded the whole thing. the last one was sent to albus to make sure he knew what was done and it was in place. and that she was going to be the one to watch over her twin brother. and the vow was taken from her aunt bellatrix.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a month later_

Severus left to go to Hogwart's and he would meet her there she made her self look different to go meet up with the others, When she caught sight of the joke shop now she knew everyone's money went, she was going to meet up with her kids and grand kids and the others and her four sword spirits as well. she knew that they are all waiting in the shop that she is basically helping to run and invest in as well. so she wanted to see how her money is being spent. plus she knew that alot of things are being given to them by the others as well in their own ideas.

"Hello guys," Chirped kagome

Harry turned around to hug his soul bonded sister, When he let go the others joined in, Jane and ginta and hakkaku was there with them since they where joining this year, but then again she had ot be pushe dout of the dog pile that she was in. her children missed her and so did her grand kits. and her sowrd spirits as well. kagome and the others and Harry walked over to something that looked like coal, plus it seemed that alot of it came from the others their ideas seemed to be going well in the shops here. Fred hugged kagome then Gorge did, she has been a blessing with helping them with this shop with money, and their new friends and adopted family basically been helping out with their business since they has the best ideas and been selling off the shelves. They gave kagome and her kids and grandkifs and the others a Pigmy Puff for a thank you gift for them since only they select few of their inner group and friends and family. plus this was the idea of mayuri he was the one who created the pigmy puffs. haruhi and Hermione and Ginny went over and looked at the love potions along with ayame and sango, when Fred and Gorge came over to talk to them.

"Hello ladies! Love Potions huh?" Said Fred,

They really do work, the person who give it to us is the master of potions and the genius's as well, And from what we here sis that miss rangiku said to us that you are doing just fine and dandy with dating," Said Gorge

rangiku and orihime snickering Hermione only smiled at what they said, While Ginny blushed from her brother teasing. they wondered who in the world she was dating anyways. they only heard from the others on what was goin on with her. but she knew that ginny with her mother and her one brother being the type to yell at her for something like this. but they are not even going to say a word to them so she was atleast to be able to have some sort of fun this year. while orihime looked around her her soul mate grimmjow she knew that he was looking around the shop.

"Your dating Dean Thomas," Chirped Fred,

Harry was listening in on the conversation with some of the others who was watching him since they knew something he didnt know about. he has to figure that one out on his own., When kagome and the ones who was with her came over and patted him on his back, As she went over and smacked the twins in the back of the head, while she knew that the things that was given to them and alot of other shops as well was selling off the shelves. kagome smiled to tamaki who was happy with soi fon. she seemed to be able to be herself with tamaki and that made her children and grandchildren are a blessing.

"I think that is your sister business not your boys, Your as bad as draco" Said kagome

"Oh Bella ever one for our hearts," Chirped the twins

 **"YEAH YOU TELL THEM GRANDMA!** " chirped hikaru and karou and henry

kagome and some of the others arched eyebrow and smirked they figured to play along with them since they do enjoy spending time with her husband, plus this is henry;s first year plus he was able to do what they teached him so that is why he was even able to go to hogwards now. kagome sighed she was so proud of her kids and grandkids. so she was going to see how much more that henry was able to lean while being in hogwarts. harry was still getting used to being around henry since he never met the boy that much,

"Well don't let my dear husband hear you say that, he rather possessive of me along with my ex husband and ex boy friend," Joked kagome

The twins bowed to her since she won this verbal battle this time, The enjoyed to have verbal matches with her since she can win and make their mother back down, They where in the order because of her, while spirit and thoth narrowed their eyes at them telling them to back the hell off of her. Hermione placed her bottle back when she saw one of the boys in Gryffindore the look that Severus gives kagome when they spend well time alone or somewhere else look, As they twins left and ran into their brother. but she knew that the others knew what she was thinking but she was not going to voice it though.

"Hey how much is this?" Asked Ron

Fred and gorge turned around and smirked they thought they would have a tad bit of fun with him. grimmjow and gin smirked knowing what was going to be said. plus they get some sort of enjoyment out of all this. plus hikaru and karou watched as well. the weasley twins reminded them of themselves. plus they did give them fox demon blood so the two of them have it through their vains. but they knew what they are thinking and what they are about to do. but the only thing that is different between them is they do a brotherly love act and they dont do the brotherly love act. but then again they knew that they did try it but never ever did it again after that since they didnt like it to much.

"5 Gallians," Chirped Fred and Gorge

Ron glared at his twin brothers hoping they where enjoying messing with him, since they liked to mess around, and they have been around hikaru and karou far to long. plus he knew that they have bat demon and fox demon blood flowing through their vains since he knew that hikaru and karou though of his twin brothers as their own brothers. they relate to each other with it came down to how close twins can be. plus he knew that draco and kagome is basically close as well being twins. but he just dont understand the brotherly love thing that they do it was something he knew to do to creep people out.

"Come on now I'm your brother," Said Ron

Fred and Gorge only smirked and waved their hands to show he was able to get it, He knew they where messing with him, fred and gorge smirked over to hikaru and karou since they have been helping them with alot of things. plus they have soul mates as well. fred is soul mates with unohana. and gorge is with haribel and they are even more happier when it came down to what has been blessed to them. heck kagome has blessed them in more than one way since she and the others gated into their lives basically. hell they even know things they didnt even know before until they came along.

"Come on guys let get going," Said ukitake

ukitake had his soul mate haruhi who is one of his oldest friends kids. and he was happy plus he had been healed from his illiness that was all kagomes doing. but he was happy something that he would of thought would happened to him. kagome has blessed alot of people lived to things that was given to them. kagome smiled and knew that there was somethings that needed to get done before they all head to the soul socitey for the night since that is where they are going to be staying. plus harry wanted to spend time with serius before he headed to school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minute later_

Harry and the others left the shop and walked down the streets looking for something to do, kagome wondered where her brother was. the others was with her and they wanted to see what draco was doing. plus they knew what kagome was supposed to be doing. but there was not much been said what he had up his sleeve it seemed that draco was not even talking much about what he was doing. plus they think he knew what kagome has been doing for him. and that is the reason why he was acting the way he was.

"I wonder how Fred and Gorge are doing it with all these stores closed down," Said Hermione

Ron placed his hands in his pockets he wondered himself how they were making it, He heard that there was a few people investing in it. plus he knew that alot of things came from the others. plus he knew they are all chipping into the store. plus he had to say alot of the things that have been sent to the store has been selling like flys on shit. so that was a good thing in the long run. plus the soul socitey everyone wanted to help out and their ideas have been flying off shelves in different store that they decided to sale things into. and stores seemed to be happy with the profites they have been getting. and the thing is they didnt want nothing for their ideas. only to see that people loved their things.

"I guess she is right you know," Said szayel

the sword spirits was enjoying their selves with what they are doing. plus they didnt know what was going on with draco. its like he caught onto what was going on. and that his twin sister was taking everything onto herself like his punishments that are meant for him. that is why he was not coming to them to see if he was able to tell them what has been told to him to do. but kagome and the others are going to find out one way or another. even if they have to pin him to a chair and make kenpachi sit on him to make him tell them what he was trying to do and what the task that has been given to him.

"Hey look it's Ollivander's, We got out wands there," Said Hermione

The group pushed the door open to the abandoned shop that seen better days, Well looked like it been torched, Ron looked out the window to see Draco, they all groaned and knew what harryw as going to do. this was soemthing that they took note of. harry has not changed much and it was going to be making their jobs to be harder this year. and that was going to be more stress than they even need right now. kagome pinched the bridge of her nose while kenpachi lad a hand on her shoulder to let her know it was going to be ok. he was there for her like family is know to be.

" hey guys look," Whispered Ron,

kagome and Harry along with the others walked over to see what got Ron all panic'd over, kagome's eyes went wide when she saw her twin, She cursed him mentally, kagome waved her hand to make them invisible to fallow her brother, She wanted to know what he was up to, He has not let anyone in on the task that he was up to, Well if he did they would be able to help. she needed to find out what in the world he was doing. he has not even been talking to them. so this was the only way they could get some form of information on her twin since they dont even know what the full task was given to her twin brother.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

kagome and others fallowed her twin to see what he was up to, If she could get a little info to give Severus they could put their huge brains together and figure something out, kagome and the others looked at the poor man talking to the wall as if it was a person, kagome thought this must be where the crazy people chilled at, They fallowed him into Borgin And Burkes,Now they need to see what will happen next. Harry and the others went up to the roof so they could get a better look at what was going on inside of the store since others started to fallow in as well, Draco was looking at some huge chest as if it meant something for them to use, Or to be apart of his plan, Greyback must heard them but he saw nothing through the illusion that kagome had on them all, He closed the curtains and went back to business. she gave a signal to the others as saying they would have a meeting on this when they are away from hermione, harry and ron to talk about what was going on.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and everyone else was told to sit with Harry and the others to make sure they wont do nothing stupid,she made sure he sat between her grandkits hikaru and karou to make sure they tie him up if he tried to do anything. Well they all hoped they wont do nothing stupid, Draco understood what she was doing since he was trying his best to be as good as a spy like the rest of the family. they had a meeting when harry, ron and hermione was asleep. even though hermione somehow was not apart of the order since he snuck in. she made sure that she would never ever say a word since she was even bypassing for her to be in the order. and she cant say that is she is or not to anyone.

"So guys do you all know anything with Draco with that weird looking chest?" Asked Harry

kagome narrowed her eyes and only shook her head, She had no clue was up with Draco he won't tell them anything like he was trying to hide something. the others only mumbled about what they are thinking. but then again this was something that was given to draco. they only knew very little one what was told to draco. and they didnt even know what in the world he had to do. that is what is getting on their nerves. draco was not telling them nothing. and they only knew about one task and kagome took that one on herself to do.

"Sorry no I don't not even my mother or Severus knows, not even the others knew about this either. He's keeping all of us in the dark at this pointed in time, Draco is one that dose things in his own comfort zone," Said kagome

Harry only looked at kagome as if she was trying to hide something since he was her brother in all,But he wont get into it with her since it not good for your health, everyone else was looking at him to say you might want to drop it while your ahead because you are not going to get anything out of them. while harry huffed he knew there was somethings that was going to be not said about anything. and he needed to know what her twin brother was doing. but then again he knew that they keep things to themselves sometimes.

"Maybe it was like a welcome to the club kind of thing," Said Harry

kagome narrowed her eyes at her soul bonded brother wondering if he had forgotten that she is one. everyone else sighed and knew that he was not going to give up on this. but then again this was harry and he was never was going to change when he thought like this. so they just going to have to avoid him on things that they would not tell him. so they just hoped he would give up. but then again they knew that would never ever happened. if that happened that would be the day when lord voldemort would be saying he found god and that he was a bible thumper when it came down to him giving up on this one.

"No that is not what the welcome to the club is like, Let's just put it this way the welcome to the D,E club is painful and not the most pleasant thing to go through, I should know that and Severus and the rest of us geez," Said kagome

kagome won't tell harry about her brother only those in the order knows Harry and the others and Hermione at this time in the cart knows at this point in time, With Harry he would make a mountain out of a mole hill if he knew. but then again they only knew little one what was going on right now with draco. he was not opening up to them like he normally does or even coming to them for help. so they had to put their all into this. because they dont know what was all asked of him.

"Sorry kagome and the rest of you I know you all know the whole thing, But I do think that your twin is one of them," Said Harry

kagome and the others looked at Harry he was getting his nose stuck into something he shouldn't and well would get her killed if he kept going. kagome was about to put a spell on to him to just him the hell up. she looked over to hikaru and karou and saw that they are getting annoyed over all of this. and that it was something that they knew in all of this. but harry is not getting the hint that he would not get anything out of them. and he better keep him freaking nose out of this.

"One of what?" Asked grimmjow

"Well Harry thinks Draco is a Death Eater now, and he things that we all know what is going on. And if he did become one kagome and Severus would know, I doubt the Dark Lord dose things behind his falloweres back, But if he did become one it would to be as a spy for the Order, Draco is a good person Harry," Snapped maka

maka hated when Harry stick'd his nose into things, and she was about to maka chop him soon. She knew he whay he was trying to do and it was not going to work, But she be damned she would lose her mother and step father becuase he cant get the nose out of the business he didnt need to know, And the other's would agree with her in that. she knew her father was not going on the train since he was getting annoyed with harry right now. hell even thoth was getting annoyed as well.

"Your going on a Conspiracy Theories with Draco, Look at this way, He and mama are closer than anything, Believe me I know I seen it, But he not cut out to be a Death Eater Harry," Said kid

Harry arched a eye brow at death the kid wondering where he was going with all this, He had a feeling they knew since they where in the Order as well. he knew they all knew what was going on. but they wont tell him anything. hell not even serius was not even telling him anything what is going on. and it was getting on his nerves. he should be the one who knows everything since he was the one who has to kill the dark lord. so why in the would would he have to remain in the dark about all of this.

"Well then Mister death the kid then why was in that shop with all those people?, Browsing for new furniture for the snake fucker? Answer that one Mister Major," Hissed Harry

death the kid only arched a eyebrow at Harry, He knew he meant no harm, But he didn't have to be so rude about it in all, while kagome slapped harry in the back of the head for him being a little bitch to her son. while harry glared at her for that one. but he knew that he was getting on their nerves. but he wanted to know and he was not going to give up when it came down to all of this. and he was going to make sure he was going to be able to find out. even though it would get him to have his ass kicked in the end.

"Harry think about it, Draco is a little to wimpy to be one, I know I am his twin, and dont talk that way to my son," snapped kagome

Harry still doubted kagome on what she said along with the others as well. But he knew that Draco was one he had to be. he knows that he crossed the line when it talked to her son that way. but he was getting annoyed that he was being kept in the dark about things. and he had a feeling that hermione might know what is going on as well. but for now he was going to have to get the information on his own even if it was going to get his ass kicked int he end of it. and he knew that he should stop but he was not going to stop.

"Look you guys kagome is a Death Eater, Her mother is a Death Eater, and look her father who is in prison dropping the freaking soap and taking it up the ass from the Dementor's, Yeah I said it, Lucius is a Dementor bitch of Azkaban, And her freaking husband and uncle are freaking Death Eaters, She even using her fathers cane for Merlin's sake's,and dont get me started on the rest of you." Hissed Harry

kagome and the others was not taking no more of this she try'd to hide tears away from everyone, ayame slapped harry for what he had just said. and they are all pissed off now. how dare he even think that about them. for all the shit they have been through to protect his little miserable ass. and he had the balls to speak to them like that. and kagome is risking all to protect him stupid ass and he has the balls to say that to her face. while ayame was going to tell him off and ayame was good at making men piss themselves when it came down to her bitching men and others out.

"Well way to go Mister I'm a ass and judge everyone because their family's, You know the Malfoy's are good people, and they are risking all for you, And her father is in prison because he cant show he is a spy, Her father gave that cane to her because he had another one hell we have ones almost like it, And would you call us evil as well, Would you call us evil because we are demon's, death godss and other beings, Well let me say this you are a wolf demon now and i am your queen now, And you have to go and spout that bullshit Harry," Hissed ayame

Harry looked at her with a confused look, Which made her mad even more mad, So she left to go hunt down her family to see her sister was ok, Along with the others, Only leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to talk to them selves, and it seemed that they could feel how pissed off that they are. and they could even taste the anger. harry basically crossed the line once again. and they think he might go and fix the issue he has just caused. but they knew harry well enough and that was something that he woudl not do.

"Well it sounded like it made sense, Even Ron seen everything as well," Said Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes she was in the order through kagome and the others. and she knew very little on what draco was doing., She wasn't told much but she knew that Draco was a spy now and a Death Eater, She would not be allowed back into the order if she had told him. but she knew what harry had just did was crossing the line. and he just pissed off the wrong people. and they are not going to be very forgiving anytime soon. hell kagome sticking her ass on the line for his sorry ass. she sighed and knew harry was not going to be giving up anytime soon and that is what annoyed her.

"Harry I already told you, I don't know what I saw, And I want you to tell kagome and the others that your sorry for what you said about their and her family, Since you know their not bad people Harry, You have a thing to judge people before you know the bloody truth, And you really hurt kagome you know,along with pissing the wrong beings off. She had her fathers cane since he gave it to her, Well handed over to Snape to give her since he had another, She close to her family, Well not to her aunt Bellatrix but to her other family and the others as well," Lectured Hermione

Harry narrowed his eyes, He couldn't believe that they would listen to what he was saying, Yes he said a few mean things and hurt kagome over it, But he did feel bad on it as well he hated to see her cry, Maybe he was like his father in some ways, and right now he didnt care that he pissed off the wrong people. he wanted to know what was going on. and that is what he was going to find out one way or another. and he knew that was what he planned on doing. and he was going to do it his way and with out anyone with him on this one.

"I need to go and get some air you guys," Said Harry,

Harry got up and left the cart to go and find a place that he could cool down and think of what he had just done, Who know's where kagome and the others went off to they have a way of hiding and they wont be found, he took something off the rack and opened the train door, hermione huffed she had a feeling what he was going to be doing. but right now she was to pissed off to even care. plus she knew that draco was her soul mate. but they cant be together right now until the war is over. and that is was they are going to do even though they are already mated. but she didnt know what is going on as much as the rest of them do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry made his way down to the cart that had the Slytherins in it, Seem's kagome and the other's where there to, Well he saw Draco hug his sister it seems he had a cane somewhat like his fathers but it was more of different type, but then again he knew her kids and grandkits are as powerful as the rest of them are. Harry took the stone that he got at the store the darkness powder, He knew kagome and the others would know it was him and would bitch at him for it but who cares. and he had a feeling that the sword spirits would be able to sense them. Harry threw the stone as the Dark powder filled the whole cart with Slytherins, Everyone started to scream or hissed, Harry knew where the hissing came from,

"What the heck going on? kagome where are you?" Asked Draco

Draco looked around for his sister and the others as well, He didn't know what she was doing for him yet, But he was a over protective brother, He helped kagome and the others up the used something to shield their nosed from the smell and the dust, She did it for Draco as well, Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco, Even to they where soul bonded siblings him and kagome and the others as well was in the cart, He was jealous that Draco was her twin, Plus he doubted kagome would enjoy having his mother and father as parents for what they did to Severus, plus her kids and grandkits was there as well. even though draco is their uncle and he was protective over them as well.

"Sit down Draco its probably some first years messing around with something they shouldn't," Said kagome

kagome yanked her twin down. ikkaku was pressured by him to tell him why she was crying, He was mad to say the least Severus would be as well, ayame already sent a hell butterfly to Severus and the others who are already at the school so they would sit down and talk to her tonight, they only dealt with Harry for kagome and the Order and his job, but they are all not pleased with harry one bit when it came down to what harry had said to her. and that was something that was going to be known to harry when they see his little bitch ass again,

"Hogwarts what as pitiful excuse for a school, I think I would jump off the roof of the tower if I had to come back here for two more years," Sneered Draco,

kagome smiled she knew Draco was playing his part now to show he hate hate for the school and everything about it. plus the others was thinking they would be able to get some sort of information out of his right now. but for now they let him think that he was still in the clear that the do not know of what was asked of him. so they are going to play along with this for the time being. muramasa looked over to the direction to where harry is standing and arched a brow. they knew what was going on. and they knew he would of fallowed them as well. this was all apart of the idea.

"Oh Draco, what do you say that?" Asked kagome

Draco mentally laughed he knew kagome was playing along with him, He got all the spy tricked from her, but then again he knew they all was playing along with him in all of this. but that is something that is going to be for them all to have to make sure that people believe them in. but then again he thinks that potter was listening into what was being said. but then again that was potter for ya. he would never ever let this one go. so nothing ever changed in that department.

"Well let's just say my dear sister, I dont think we all will be waisting our time in the stupid classes next year, Not like we need it," Sneered Draco

ikkaku and yumichika thought of something funny so they could join in as well, Draco narrowed his eyes but if anyone who knew their well they held the amusements with the fun they where having, They knew Harry was listing in to their conversation. and from the looks the sword spirits was giving off that harry was listening into the conversation. he sighed that was what annoyed him about the others about harry that he didnt know when to leave things alone when it came down to him snicking his four eyed nose into business he needed to stay away and out of it.

"What you think so funny ikkaku and yumichika, Let's all see you two is laughing and jumping for joy in the end of all this." Said Draco

kagome huffed and rolled her eyes she knew who would win at the end of everything, She knew things she wished she didn't hear about, Damn Albus was a major pain in all of their collective asses. Draco looked up where the sword spirits was looking, He saw the code they was giving him and told him not to do nothing to Harry, As they continued their conversation before they hit the school. plus they have their ways and a secret place of the school that would be able to get them to have their meetings and it seemed that harry has not even found that place just yet. even though it was secretly made for only them by all of their team work and powers.

to be continued,


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 15_

* * *

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade Station for everyone to depart and take the carriage's up to the school, Hagrid as always was standing waiting for the students,, His faithful dog Fang by his side keeping him company, Draco sat there like he was waiting for something or someone for that matter. while kagome and the others looked at him wondering what he was doing, Draco looked up to see the worried look on his sisters face. he has somethings he needed to take care of before he went up to the castle. but then again that was something that he needed to take care of and make his point acrossed as well.

"Go on my dear sister, You guy's as well, I just want to check something out before I meet up with you guys," Said Draco

kagome went over and hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, As they left to go and find a carriage to go up to the castle to make sure they made it there. and then again they have a feeling on what he was going to do. and harry kinda needed to learn a lesson on listening on others conversations so that is why she was letting thing one go and let him do what he was going to do. plus she was not the only one who thought what draco was doing a good thing and to let him teach harry a lesson to keep his nose out of others business or you get your ass kicked while doing do..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Draco_

Draco waited until he knew his sister and the others where far enough away, He was angered at what Potter had said to his sister, He was a wolf demon he should even be happy they took him as a blood adopted son. and this is how he repayed them. and he knew how special kagome is to the wolf demon trib. and harry was walking a fine line on pissing people he should not piss off that is powerful., Draco got up and took his leather bag down, He went over to the door and closed it and pulled the curtain down, He waved his hand over it to make sure no one could hear them.

"Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?" Hissed Draco

Draco pulled his wand out of his sleeve so he could pay Harry back for his father and his sister, No one makes his sister cry and gets away with it. he wanted to teach him a lesson to get his stupid nose out of business he has no business to be invovled in. that is something that he hated when it came down to potter. he was to nosy for his own good. and that is what he was going to teach him. he was going to make him think about beint nosy again with him and the others. they are trying to do something and win this filthy war and this little shit thinks he can stick him nose into this.

"Petrificus totalus!" Hissed Draco

Harry fell down from the luggage railing, Draco walked over to Harry and yanked the stupid cloak off of his, He looked down at Harry with all the anger in the world at him, and what he had said to his sister and to the others is something that pissed him off to no ends. he knew when her sword spirits are pissed off then you know what was said. plus he had a feeling that he had insulted his nieces and nephews. and that is something he cant forgive right now. the others are his family as well and he has the balls to talk shit to their faces and thse people can kill him with a blast from their finger for all he cares.

"Oh yeah. She was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin." Hissed Draco

Draco stomped his foot into Harry's nose, a good old cruve stomp always does some good. but then again there was the potter and he was never ever going to stop until he found out what he wanted. so he better enjoy getting his ass kicked all year for pissing everyone off for being nosy bastard that he is. Making sure it was good and broken he wanted him to feel the pain his sister felt with he said those harsh words to her, He picked up Harry's cloak and leaned down to get up in Harry's face.

"That was for mine and kagome's father. And for making kagome cry,and as well insulted the rest of my family. no one makes my twin sister cry, i hate seeing my twin sister hurting and crying, karma is a bitch, sit there bitch boy, Enjoy your ride back to London." Hissed Draco,

Draco covers Harry up with the invisibility cloak and kicked him a few more times, And then he turned to leave to make his way to the school, Making sure he let his spell down so people wouldn't trace it back to him, thank kami for the lessons from the stelth force. plus the bastard deserved it and needed to learn a freaking lesson for once. no one has the balls to kick the shit out of the boy who lived. and that is something he was going to start doing now. because he hates that he gets away with sticking his nose where it dont freaking belong. he has been doing that since he started school here and never once he gets introuble over this and that pissed them off to no ends.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Luna,_

Luna was looking down the hall's of the train with her crazy glasses that makes you see does and things that are invisible, plus rinji is waiting for her back at the castle. she kinda got the permission to hang and sleep in the slythern dorms since she was never ever feeling welcome in her own house. Luna took her wand out and when she saw something, She shot her spell and knocked Harry's clock off of him, Harry was finally able to breath he pushed himself up, Even though his nose hurt like a bitch, Luna took her glasses off to look at Harry,

"Well hello there Harry," Chiped Luna

Harry jumped when he heard Luna speak to him, But then again he was grateful that she was there to help him, and she had a feeling he probably did something that pissed the others off when it came down to things. and she took notice that rinji was a little pissed off. so knowing harry that he done something that crossed the line and did something he should of never done. and she knew harry way to well and it seemed that is when he sticks his nose into things that he should not be sticking his nose into. but then again harry needed to learn that he had to stop doing things like this.

"Oh hello Luna, How did you know where I was?'' Asked Harry

Luna looked at him like he already knew, But when she didn't get the answer she let out a sigh wondering if he would ever get her. but then again this is harry he never been a very bright person since she gotten to know him. but she knew something had to happened to make him get a curve stomp. she knew that harry was going to be learning a lesson one of these days. but she knew all to well harry would never ever learn what means keep out of people business when it came down to things he didnt understand. but harryw ould never ever do that and that is his downfall.

"Wrackspurt your head is full of them Harry," Said Luna,

Luna started to look around the whole cart as if she was seeing them with out the glasses, Harry arched a eye brow at her he knew she had a wild imagination, but then again no wondered why luna and orihime got along. but then again orhime changed for the better though. but then again she was always a genius she just hid it from others. she was a bright woman. but he knew she got all the brains from her mother. and her father not so much when it came down to being spirit as her dad.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and Luna walked up the path to where the gates of the castle so they would make it in time for the feast, He wondered if anyone even noticed he wasn't there, well luna maybe since she is soul bonded to her soul mate rinji. but then again she things it was something was said and she would find out later on what has been said. and that she knew for sure since the others would be the ones to tell her what harry had done to get his face curved stomped into the ground.

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages by the way, Luna." Apologized Harry

Harry was trying to make conversation he still felt bad letting his temper get the better of him, He hoped kagome and the others would forgive him,well that and Snape, and he knew that rinji was waiting for luna who is now resorted into slytherin since she asked dumbledor since she hated to be in her house. since no one likes her and treats her like she was nothing. and it seemed that she has more friends in slytherin and gryffindor well more in slytherin only a few in gryffindor. since alot of gryffindors are like the other house she was put in. but she will be happy in her new house.

"That's all right, it's like being with a friend." Said Luna.

Luna knew kagome and the others were her friends, And she had rinji her mate who turned her into a wolf demon since he was a fire wolf demon. and a death god but she not going to use those powers just yet. and he marked her to stake his claims on her so other man would touch her, Never had friends until kagome and the others came into her life, but then again she thought she would of never ever found her soul mate. but kagome seemed to have blessed her with that as well.

"Oh, I am your friend, Luna. And I'm sure kagome and the others are as well, Along with your mate rinji," Said Harry,

"That's yes he is he the best thing ever happen to me, Well other than you and kagome and the others," Said Luna

professor Flitwick was waiting outside of the gate as if he was looking for someone, He had scroll, but then again from what he took notice of when they took notice that there was more going on than he even took notice. but then again he didnt even know because no one isnt even telling him what the hell was going on to have the security. harry sighed he knew that he wouldnt get anything out of luna either and she is in the order from what he was told since she is mated to rinji.

"Oh, about time. I've been looking all over for you two! Names?" Lectured Flitwick

Harry and Luna looked down at the small man, and wondered if he didnt know who in the world he was talking to. they been in the school for how long and he had the balls to ask that for them. harry pinched the bridge of his nose and wondered what in the world is going on to have this to go on. but he never ever had been to the castle this late before so what else was he to think on this so this could be normal. but he didnt know for sure. while luna looked spaced out again.

"Professor Flitwick, You've known me for five years," Said Harry

Flitwick only glared at the boy,He had to fallow orders and he made sure he had the right people, he sighed and knew that he knew them. but he had to fallow the rules on things this year. and it was what the stealth force put in place. and harry just didnt need to know what was put in effect that is for him to stay out of. while he waited for them to tell him their names so they can get into the castel and get their meals and so on and so forth. but it seemed like always potter never ever made his job easy.

"No exceptions, Mr. Potter!" Lectured Flitwick

Luna looked over to where the people and the one that looked like people who was with soi fon's devsion. so he didnt know what to think of what int he world was going on. it made them look different with the wizarding robes on. but it seemed they are here for a reason. and they are here for something. and harry knew that this was not going to be a good year like always. but what else was new nothing was never ever going to be a normal year and harry took that and gave up wishing for normal.

"Who are all those people?" Asked Luna,

"They are death gods of the sealth force dressed as Aurors for extra security, Well we cant let out that we also have the demons and the others beings doing it as well, But one of them is," Explained Flitwick

Draco was arguing with ryuuken when mister Filch came out to see what was going on, As if they where trying to find something on him,The gates closed and the shield went up around the school,harry saw kagome was being dealt with as well, Wondering why they are doing it to her, When he saw a very pissed off Snape come out, and a few others as well. he took notice that spirit and thoth shot them a dark look since the took notice of him. so he flinched they knew what he had said to kagome and the others.

"It's alright Mister Filch I shall speak for Mister and Miss Malfoy," Said Severus

Harry narrowed his eyes on the part about Draco, But why would kagome have dark items in her trunk, He saw how pissed off she looked, the others came out to help her out. while her sword spirits was right behind her on this one. but then aagin this was something that he took notice. while spirit and thoth came over and checked kagome over while severus dealth with things. soi fon shot harry a dark look he didnt have to be a ass and she was not going to forgive him anytime soon.

"Nice face, Potter! remember dont make my sister cry again," Hissed Draco

Harry arched a eyebrow at Draco he figured kagome went inside he didn't even notice his anger came back, but then again he took notice that her sword spirits was still here along with some of the others. and he knew that he was going to be pissing them off further for what he was about to do and what he was about to blurt out. while spirit and thoth was going to kick his ass so what else was new there. and he was not going to give in to anyone no more. if they didnt want to help him he was not going to be nice.

 **"WELL YOUR FATHER IS THE DEMENTOR'S BITCH IN AZKABAN! I THINK I SAW YOUR MOTHER BANGING SOME GUY ON THE CORNER!"** Yellled Harry

kagome narrowed her glowing eyes Harry's really did it this time, spirit and thoth shot him a dark look on what he had just said. how dare he say somethign like that. and he was not going to get away for what he had just blurted out. while severus hissed in anger. while kagome sword spirits was glareing at harry. and harry was able to feel and taste what was being directed to him. and he knew he just crossed the line. spirit marched his way over to the little shit who dared to say what he had said.

"Don't ever talk about my family like that you stupid fool," Hissed spirit

Severus went over to his wife who went over with spirit and he glared down at Harry, He knew what was said on the train, He placed a arm around her waist as led her him with Draco fallowing them , and he knew that the boy crossed the line of point of no return. and he going to keep going and going until they beat the crap out of him. and he deserved what draco had done to him. the bastard should keep his freaking nose out of things that he didnt need to know about. and this was something he was going to bring up to albus and that old coot needs to sit down and to talk to harry about things like this with harry.

"Well you made them mad I would stay away from them until tomorrow if I were you," Said Luna

Harry really felt bad now he would send a I'm sorry letter before bed, He can't control the word vomit when he is made. luna pulled her wand out so she could fix Harry's face, and that man can punch. he should of known that spirit would of done that. and sure he agreed he deserved being curved stomped and being punched in the face. so this was something that he knew that he needed to learn to not to do. but then again he was never going to stop until he figured out what was going on.

"Would you like me to fix that for you? I think it makes you look a bit more Devil-may-care, but it's up to you." Said Luna

Harry turned to look at her wondering what she meant by that, He really didn't care at the moment, and he knew that was going to hurt since spirit punched him hard enough to shove the broken bones into his freaking skull of his nose. and now he knew not to mess with that man when he was pissed off. while luna was nice enough to help him with his nose. and even though she thought the same thing as everyone else that he deserved that one as well. but then again he thought he deserved that as well.

"Um, well, have you fixed noses before?" Asked Harry

Luna thought about it for a moment which made Harry worried about his nose, Well what could he do about it he might as well except her help, and she knew that spirit pushed the broke bone up in his skull when he decked him in the face. but then again he needed to learn to not stick his nose where it should not be stuck at, and well saying things like what he had just said. that was something he was going to get more of a kick ass. luna knew he was a lost cause to that and he was never ever going to change when it came down to him acting the way he does.

"No, but I've done several toes. How different are they really?" Said Luna

Harry really didn't like where this was going, But he didn't want to make any more people sad or angry at him for the night. and he knew it was going to hurt like a freaking bitch when she fixed his nose. but he knew that he screwed up big time with them. and that is something that he would have to fix as well. but for now it was the safest thing to stay away so they could all cool down for what he had done since the train ride. and he knew that he was not going to be getting any forgiveness anytime soon.

"Okay, yeah, sure, give it a go." Said Harry

Luna raised her wand and looked at his nose for a moment thinking if she should or not, While Harry didn't care at this point, luna knew that rinji was waiting for her. but she wanted to do this for harry. so she was going to fix his nose. even though it was going to hurt like hell. and she was going to make it hurt worst since he was a jerk and he needed to know when to stop and she hoped this would teach him a lesson to what he was going to be learning about speaking the way he does and sticking in nose where it dont belong.

"Episkey!" Said Luna,

Once she did the spell she heard a load crack and saw Harry's nose go back into place, It wasn't the most pleasant of sounds, and he had to say that hurt like hell. but he had a feeling she did it that way to make him think on what he had done. but then again he would never change when it came down to things like this. since there something in him that enjoys doing this. but then again he enjoyed to be nosy. but he knew that things could of been worst. but it was the only way to get any form of information.

"ouch!" Hisssed Harry

Harry figured the pain he deserved it for pissing off and hurting his soul bonded sister, He really was such a ass sometimes,luna smirked served him right for being a dick about what he had said and what he had done. she knew little like everyone else. but she knew how much it was going to be stressful year for them all. and harry was not going to make things easy. so she was going to have to help harry as best as she could since she knew harry was not going to give up on this anytime soon.

"Well? How do I look?" Asked Harry

Luna looked over his face, His nose was normal again but the blood and the hand marks on his face was there still, damn spirit was able to punch hard enough to make you not forget. he things he put some of his power into that punch. but then again this was a man who is one of the weapons to lord death. so what else was he to expect when it came down to that man. even though he didnt want to know what else he wanted to do to him. if he wasnt for the others stopping him he could of done some serious damage to him if he wanted to.

"Exceptionally ordinary for someone who has a few people mad at his, Even a Professor," Chirped Luna,

Harry deflated from what Luna had said, He didn't want to remember lucky he did write something before he went to the Slytherin cart, He made sure he placed it in her leather messenger bag so she would get his I'm sorry letter, and then again he knew luna is a slytherin now. and he knew why she asked to be resroted and it was understandable from what he knew of what her life was like in raven claw. plus she was able to be around people who actually cares about her. Harry and Luna went into the castle so they could join up with the rest of their friends and class mates,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Great Hall,_

Hermione was worried about Harry, She knew kagome and the others had forgiven him after she read his letter, But she told them she hasn't seen him since she punched him at the front gate, but then again it was something that harry had coming to him. and by the look on the faces of the others things has been said from what rinji had told her in a hell butterfly. and she knew that harry was not going to give up and that was not going to be good for the others since kagome is already under enough stress for harry to to shit like this.

"Don't worry. He'll be here in a minute." Said Ron

Ron started to shovel jello into his mouth like the pig he was, As Hermione sneered in disgust at him she kept looking up to see where he was, Until she couldn't take it no more, She took the book from the collection kagome had gotten her for her birthday they where super rare and lucky to be found, She started to beat Ron with it,she has been around maka and the others far to long to start picking up on how they acted in all. she knew that she gave her it out of her personal library since she had a copy to it. and she was happy about what she had gotten for her birthday gift.

"Will you stop eating? Your best friend is missing! Its bad that Neville and loly went to the edge of the table from being crossed out," hissed hermione

Ron placed his hands up from the attack he heard kagome laugh at him, and so did the others they all also gave the thumbs up at Hermione, but then again maka smirked on what she had just done. now she can call it the hermione chop. while ron was twitching and had blood pooling and smoke for him head. but he and harry are the same they would never ever change on things. and that was something that they would never ever do and it was a pain in their asses on that. and it annoys them to a point when it came down to that sort of thing.

"Oi. Turn around, You lunatic! Thought kagome and the others was bad," Hissed Ron

kagome threw something at Ron and gave him the finger for what he had said,Hermione and Ginny looks towards the Great Hall door and see Harry covered in blood. while they all laughed at him for what had happened. it served him right for being a jack ass like harry. while they all high fived each other. while their laughter died down when they saw harry walked in. and they knew that he was going to be in a year of pain if he keep going the way he was since he needed to learn to stay out of things they told him to stay out of.

"He's covered in blood again. Why is it he's always covered in blood?" Said Ginny

"Well he needed to watch his temper this time was a forgiveness and it wont happen again," Said ayame

Hermione understood and agreed with ayame, Since she sat closer to them at the Slytherin table, but then again she knew what was said. and sadly harry kinda deserved what had happened. but she knew that harry was never ever going to stop doing what he was doing since he was going to be a pain in the ass about this. and he was not going to stop even though how many times he got his ass kicked. plus he was not going to give up until he found out what was going on.

"Where have you been?" Hissed Hermione,

kagome winked at them to show them that she knew where he was and passed her a letter on where he was at, once she knew what he had done, she smacked him in the head with the book, but then again spirit was going to beat him down fro what had happened. but they thought he got enough of a ass kicking for the night. but then again there was things about harry was not going to give up. and that added the stress onto kagome work load than she already she was dealing with it right now.

"Bad Harry, you done a bad thing you need to stop doing things you have no idea about," Lectured Hermione

Harry only nodded but he only did it to shut her up, He wont give up on finding out about Draco, and then it was spirit. and he knew he was not going to give up. and he knew he was not going to stop until he found out about what was goign on. and he knew that no one was going to like what he was doing. and that things are not going to stop when it came down to what was going on. but for now harry was going to keep that to himself that is something he was going to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Albus stood up and went to the podium to start is normal beginning of the year speech, He had heard about Harry and was disappointed but he waved it off,albus knew that he needed to have a talk with harry about him getting involved into other people business and he knew harry would not listen to him. but it was something he was able to do to make him understand that there is things he should not bother. and it annoyed him because the plans was what he thought of as well.

"Welcome all to the start of new term, I hope you all had a wonderful summer," Said Albus,

Everyone turned to watch Albus make his speech, They all wondered what teacher took over DADA this year,harry thought the guy who was the one who they went to see was going to be the new DADA teacher. but then again he could be wrong since severus was not seeming to be to happy to see that man again. so he didnt understand what in the world was going on with this school year. but he was going to find out sooner or later. and by the looks he was getting from dumbledor that he was not happy with him right now.

"Well first and foremost I would like to introduce to you the newest member of our staff, Well he really not all that new,Horace Slughorn," Introduced Albus

Horace stood up and bowed to the everyone, The Great Hall clapped for their new teacher, But not sure which subject so this was something that got them all confused. well hermione knew who was going to be doing what since she was in the order. but she was not going to be saying anything. while albus smiled down to everyone and arched a brow to harry as if saying stop while your ahead because you wont like what will come of you if you dont stop the way your going and sticking you nose into things.,

"Professor Slughorn had agreed to take his old post as the Potions Master, And meanwhile the post of Defence Against The Dark Arts will be taken by our very own Professor Snape," Announced Albus

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped except for Harry, kagome cheered for her husband he finally did it but for other reasons. and the others seemed to be happy about this as well. but then again harry and ron was not happy on what was going on. while hermione gave a thumbs up to severus as to sayin gthey got it right on the spot. but then again she thought the job was perfect for him. and he has been waiting to get the job for how long. and now he was able to have his dream job even if it was only for a year.

"But now as you know you all where search upon your arrival tonight, Well some more than other," Announced Albus,

Albus turned to eye Draco and kagome and the others knew that it was the sealth force. they are only there to make the dark lord nervous though he didnt know they are death gods. while harry looked up to the head master and wondered if he would say why the sealth force was even here. but then again that was something they knew what never going to come out. since it would make some of the students think things that should not be thinking. while severus was still pissed off.

"Once there was a young man, who like you, sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roofs. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name Tom Riddle." Announced Albus

Murmuring erupts among the students, kagome and Draco looked at each other along with the others as well the sword spirits, kagome and the other's and their sword spirits and the order members are on watching Harry in the Gyffindor common room this year since they are not going to trust harry on such things this year since what he had pulled on the train. and it was going to put more stress on things., She never really slept in her dorm anyways she was always stuck with the Gryffindors or slept with Severus which she don't mind at all,

"Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name, which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon... is you. There's something to think about. Now off to bed, pip pip." Announced Albus,

kagome and the others arched a eyebrow at Albus who only nodded, they hated their lives sometimes but they had to do this so she wont be either killed and to win the bloody war, Severus left to meet her in the dark hall that they adopted as their so they could have some alone time before bed, but then again they are basically used to war since they lost track on how many wards they have even was in. but then again that was something that she didnt want to think on and enjoy her night with her soul mate and husband.

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Minerva was passing out time tables for all the students, kagome and her one daughter haruhi was stuck watching Harry and Ron,she knew all the sword spirits went out to explore and watch over the grounds until they are needed. So they just chilled out with them until they got theirs, they all really didn't need the potions class but they all had the book just in case they was going to take it, Hers was her mothers old copy with spells in it that she herself made, She taught them to a few friends she knew who would use them in the right way, plus she made copies of the he book for the others as well.

"History Of Magic is up stairs ladies!" Said Minerva,

Minvera was trying her best to send students to where they needed to go,well some who just trying to skip. but she was trying to get everyone to clear the halls and go to their classes. or whatever they could be doing that would help them out in the long run. but then again there was some things when it came down to some of these students when it came down to the things they do. it was beyond her on what the do and how they do things. but then again it seemed that kagome and the others seemed to basically made their own little common room. and sadlys he wished she had that for when she was in school.

"Mr. Davis! Mr. Davis, that is the girls lavatory" Said Minerva

Minerva rolled her eyes at how some these young boys had their heads where their dick was, As she continued to tell everyone to go, Harry, Ron and kagome and haruhi was watching everything from where they stood, ayame and momo joined them since they had nothing else to do. Well kagome and haruhi was reading a book and blocking out their annoying ramblings, ayame and momo was just talking about how some of the students are dumb. even though they chose to do this be a student to help in this war.

"Potter, And Mrs Snape as well the rest of you," Called Minerva

kagome sighed and closed her book and she looked at Minerva wondering what could she want, she placed a hand on her daughter lower back as ayame and momo fallowed her. haruhi seemed to be happy with her soul mate kenpachi he was her perfect match in alot of ways. so was szayel and maka they have been perfectly matched wonderfully with being soul mates. but they was going to see what minerva wanted to and why she was trying to get them to come over. Harry deflated from his happy mood,

"I don't think this is a good thing," Said Harry,

kagome rolled her eyes from how harry was acting. ayame huffed and grabbed Harry's by the ear and dragged him over to Minerva so they could find out what she needed with them. harry was trying to get his ear. he knew that ayame can be evil. and he knew that he should of listened to her. but nope he had to be a smart ass like always. but then again he should even be happy that he was forgiven this time from the others. but then again he knew that he was not going to stop on what he was thinking of doing.

"I can see your enjoying yourselves are we, Well you Mrs kagome and haruhi was just reading,and thank you mrs ayame for dragging him over to me." Said Minerva

kagome and the others only smirked down at the floor, well ayame smirked at had the dark sparkle in her eye to harry. she knew that she was evil to do that. but she had to make the boy listen somehow. she never ever met someone so hard headed well besides miroku and some of the other males who is in the family they concidered theirs. She knew Minerva was being snarky with Harry and it was funny. while ikkaku flashed over to harry and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Well we had a free period professor," Said Harry

Minerva shook her head at Harry she would of thought he would filled his time with studies not acting dumb, she nodded her thanks you to ikkaku he was good for something. even though he was a genuys when it came down to him. but beware if you say something about his bald head. she sighed she knew he was mated to kagome one daughter scarlet and she was a temper like her mothers. so those two are perfect for each other. and tomo is mated to yumichika. she sighed and knew that she had to get that boy motivated somehow.

"So I have noticed Potter, Well other than Mrs Bella who doing something for the brain, But I would imagen that you all would fill it with Potions, Or is it no longer to be a Auror Mister Potter, kagome and the rest of you would just do it to pass your time I know the way you think," Said Minerva

kagome only waved her hand and bowed to prove Minerva point, Harry just looked annoyed at the lecture he was getting. but then again they might as well as she sent a hell butterfly to the others to meet up with them in the potions class room. she has not met the man yet. but she was told what he was like from her husband and mother and some of the others who knew the man personally. as well it seemed albus has something up his sleeve to even have the man in the school as a teacher.

"Well it was but I was told that i had to get a outstanding in my O.W.L," Said Harry

Minerva only shook her head she knew they boy was like his father in this type of thing, She would have hoped he would be different from his parents. well she would not even want to think on harry's father or mother she knew how they are. but they never wanted harry to know until he was able to understand what it meant. and sure they knew it was a bad thing on the lying. but it was sick on what they did to poor poor severus. the boy who she thought of as a son. he was so well behaved and lost alot in his life. lucky for lucius and narcissa when they came friends. they are a blessing to lucius and then kagome the only daughter they ever had basically being his soul mate that was what made everything and him being a step father and being a step grand father as well. he seemed to be happy even though it was a miserable thing gooing on outside of here.

"That you did, But that was when Professor Snape was teaching potions he makes people work hard to show their true masters and learn their subjects properly. I look up to that kind of teaching, Now Professor Slughorn is perfectly happy to accept NEWT students, And with exceed expectations," Lectured Minerva

"we'll do it, we was board sitting around that long," Chirped kagome

kagome sent a smiled to Minerva and hugged the woman who smiled down at her,while the others knew that this was something they knew that harry and ron needed to do. they needed something to do to keep them out of trouble. and harry to not be nosy and putting his nose were it should not be at. they didn't mind Slytherin but these ones had been staying in her house and watching over her cub's, And she did like Severus as well he such a good man she thought of him as a son. plus she knew that haruhi was a good girl and has so much of her mother in her. she knew that she sent a hell butterfly to go and get the others to meet them in the potions class room.

"Well then if kagome and the others are taking it, I might as well take it as well, We will go there right away," Said Harry

kagome smiled she was happy she finally figured something to do other than babysit dumber and dumber, while the others smirked to what they gotten the pain in the ass to do. but then again kagome was the one to get them all to go. while haruhi looked up at her mother with sparkling eyes. she was able to do anything that she puts her mind to. she knew all her siblings thinked that way. Even though they are friends and soul bonded family but it is annoying to a point,

"And and Mrs Snape and the rest of you. why don't you take Mister Weasley along with you all, He looks far to happy over there," Said Minerva

kagome and the others saw the smirk on Minerva face, She winked and smirked back she knew what she was getting at she must of known she was annoyed, she nudged ayame to be the one to drag the boy with them. but then again it was something that ayame seemed to enjoy to do when it came down to harry and ron. the boys can get on your nerves to a point that is for them think that they get away with some of the shit they do. but they dont when it came down to being around them.

"Will do professor, Even if ayame have to drag him kicking and screaming," Chirped kagome

Minerva patted kagome on the back and went about her business and ayame grab Ron by the cloak and dragged him and explained what they were doing. ron wondered why it had to be ayame she was evil and she makes sure she does it to make him feel all sorts of pain. while he saw that spark that seemed that they all share. but it could be worst kagome or one of the others. they would of make it worst so he should be happy in whow as dragging him for that matter. but it still hurt since she went over a bump in the floor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

ayame was still dragging Ron by his cloak he whined all the way down she was about to put tape over his mouth, even though she kinda made sure to make him slam him into the wall a few times. but then again that is something they loved to do. but that is something that she was going to enjoy on doing that. ron had tears in his eyes. while thinking of how evil ayame was being to him. why does he have to be so stupid and never ever listen to what he was told. but nope like harry he never listened to nothing.

"But ayame I don't want to take Potions," Cried Ron,

ikkaku smacked him with his wooden sword. while ayame continued to drag the annoying boy to the potions class room, while the others are already there to meet up with them. this was something that they knew since they told them where to meet them at. so they would get some sort of amusment about seeing ron being dragged by ayame. plus they knew that everyone else was board sitting around plus they knew that they needed to be apart of whatever plan the annoying old man hadup his freaking sleeve.

"Grow up ron this could be good for you," Lectured haruhi

Ron was afraid they was like Hermione in the matter of school he hated it, But he enjoyed their friendship so he shut up. plus he knew that kagomes daughters and sons are just as bad as the her temper. and ayame he knew that temper was something is just as bad as kagome and her kids. and he knew when it came down to tamaki twin brother he never ever wanted to be on his bad side again, he made tamaki have some kind of flashback and shizou and izaya who happened to be tamaki half brother kciked his ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Professor Slughorn class_

Horace was teaching at the front of the class, He has yet to meet the Malfoy girl that his Severus married and was the soul mate to. and he has death gods and other beings as well around him. When Harry, kagome and a few other he knew are demons and death gods and Ron came into the room, Well with ayame the wolf demoness who her mate is in his class with the spark in his eye as was dragging Ron by the cloak and smirking the class laughed at the sight. Horace wondered what they where laughing at, He saw Harry and and a girl who was dragging someone that looked like a Weasley,

"Harry my boy, I was starting to worry, Who are you other friends you brought along?," Asked Horace,

ayame let go of Ron while tossed him into the wall. and looked at this man he seemed to be interesting enough, Severus told her he was the one who taught him and the one who made him the man he was today. the others gave them a look as if they knew this was not something they wanted to do. but they had to put their all into this since kagome was their own and they are there for her and severus and draco. sure they have made some freinds along the way here. but that didnt mean that they could let harry and ron act like fools since they are their duty to watch over them.

"I'm Ron Weasley sir," Said Ron,

"I'm kagome Malfoy Snape sir, this is haruhi kepnachi. yumichika and ikkaku and ayame." Chirped kagome

Horace eyes went wide when he saw the girl Harry told him about and Severus as well, She was a rather beauty, Just like her mother and mixed with her aunt Bellatrix, he took notice that the one girl she has her mothers looks. from what albus told him all her children is in the school and her grand children as well. she is the shikion miko and that was something he never ever expected to be apart of the malfoy family. but then again the family is a old line so yeah it could of been. but with her being a demon with death god powers was something that he knew was interesting to him.

"Finally I meet the little Mrs Malfoy Snape you look like your mother and your aunt, and wonderful to meet the rest of you. i will have such joy hearing things from you guys. I have heard a lot about you all, sit sit," Chirped Horace,

kagome went over to stand with her twin and the others as well draco who was next to Hermione giving her longing looks but he knew he couldn't have her until the war was over, sango shrugged and knew what he was thinking. while miroku and koga was knocked out in the corner for being morons. well miroku being a pervert like always. horace has a wonderful laugh when it came down to everything like this. he had a laugh when it came down the all mighty perverted monk well from what albus told him.

"Um sir I don't have my book yet nither dose Ron, Some of us are not as prepared as others," Said Harry

Horace turned around and looked at Harry and Ron, He wondered if the boy was somewhat like his father but he had yet to make that idea. well long as he dont do what his father had done. that was sick but for now he could tell the boy was a good boy. but he took notice that everyone else who seemed to be with kagome by albus had told him. well her friends and family basically from what he was told. but then again he knew that this was the thing that he really came here for was kagome and the others.

"Not to worry go and get one from the book shelf," Ordered Horace

Harry and Ron rushed over to the book shelf to grab their copies of the potions books as Horace went back to what he was doing, ikkaku went over and smacked them in the heads with his wooden sword and pointed to the area they should go. while horace smiled his thanks to him. and knew that they are from the 11th devision from what he was told, and it seemed that he was trying to keep the two boys in line. a good thing on some things when it came down to those two.

"Well as I was saying I have prepared some concation's this morning,Any ideas what these might be?" Asked Horace

Horace looked around the room only two hands went up in the air as to know what the answer truly was. this was something that half of the class that was genius;s but then again he knew that what was knew what is what. but for now this was what he needed to know. he wanted to pick on kagome to see if he was able to pick her brain for what she knew and what she was able to do. she was the daughter of narcissa black who is malfoy now and she must of been able to gain her mothers knowledge.

"yes Mrs Snape?" Asked Horace

kagome blushed at the gaze he was giving her,while haruhi smirked to her mother. so did her half siblings and her full siblings. he picked on her to be the one because of who her mother is. well their grand mother and great grand mother for hikaru and karou and henry. As Hermione put her hand down she knew kagome was far more wiser at this kind of this as she was. and from what she wa told that her mother narcissa is a known genius when it came down to stuff like this. plus kagome has invented potions that all hospitals seemed to be using and helped vampires in the long run.

"It's called Veritaserum, It is the most powerful Truth Serum there is. It is a colorless, water-like fluid. Three drops is enough to force the drinker to reveal their deepest secrets. As such, the Ministry of Magic has restricted its it is also tricky to make when you dont know what your doing," Lectured kagome

Harry and Ron fought over the books as ikkaku had just about enough he whacked them in the head and was going to drag them over himself. as kagome lectured on by all the potion that was made in the room. while ikkaku was waiting for the two dumbasses who seemed to be taking forever to get going with the freaking books. that was a pain in the ass when it came down to them being so dumb when it came down to fighting over a freaking text book. while yumichika came over to help him.

"An this one is Amortentia, it is the most powerful Love Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals, It spells differently to what ever attracts the person they love," Lectured kagome

kagome sniffed the potion and studies her smells like a skilled potion worker, Everyone watched her in awe, She let out a purr when she smelled her mate scent, even though she smelt spirit and thoth in there as well. but that was so very little that is there. while her kids and grand kids was watching her with bright eyes and everyone else was watching in awe. but she was not going to announce that about thoth and spirit. but then again she only smelt them because they are basically has a connection to the two of them.

"I smell Armani Cologne and Potions ingredients, And ink and parchments," Purred kagome

ayame tapped Bella so she could snap out of her smelling she knew she smelled Snape, kagome shook her head, she had twins from koga but that was only because it was a thing out of the demon council but when sesshomaru came back from something he was doing he made sure he put a end to it. he was angered to no ends when they forced kagome to even do that one. even though there was some of koga on that part since he wanted her and still wantred her even though they had four children together. but that was only because koga took advantage over the whole thing with sesshomaru and inukimi her demonic mother.

"Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." Lectured Horace,

A group of girls started to move to the love potion, but groaned when Horace covered it with the lid, even thoughkagome and the others are able to not let the effects bother to them. it was their powers that shielded that from them. but then aagin that was something they knew all to well. while kagome was going to be the one that the professor to pick on. tamaki wondered what in the world was in one of the one things that he was not to familiar with. while his violete eyes looked up.

"But sir you have not told us was in that one,?" asked tamaki

Horace went over to the tiny vile that had liquid dripping into it, He was giving it away as a gift to the students. he smiled to the boy and knew he was one of kagome heirs. and he knew that he was a lovely boy. but then again this was something that he took note in all of her children that she gave birth to lovely beautiful children. those violete eyes are something that is lovely to him. but from what albus said he had a hard life and from the story it was a hard one. plus he met the boys father and he was the egyption god of knowledge who had been wronged by his banished mother. and as well changed his whole life and placed a seal on him and changed him name. from what he knew of he never even knew what was goin on being his back. and never ever let his mother to see him.

"Oh why yes what you see before you ladies and gentlemen, This is a curious little potion," Lecture Horace

Horace unskrewed the vile that had the potion in it so he could show the class, kagome laid a hand on her son shoulder and was proud of him to speak out on. but then again she was proud of all her pups and grand pups. they all took noticed he was with potions like her dear husband, Horace turned to the class with the vile in his fingers, but then again this was something that they all might need to give to draco to help him in what ever he was doing. they just hoped he would be able to take it.

"This is Felix Felicis which is more commonly call to," Said Horace

kagome and the others let Hermione have this one since she knew all of the potion's out there and as well make them, but then again hermione wanted to say it to. kagome knew that the new teacher well not so new. but she knew he would be picking on her all the time since it seemed he favored her and her friends and family. and she had this feeling that the old man was behind all of it. since he gave information that should of never ever been shared. but then again this was something that she knew what was something that they would have to deal with it.

"It's called liquid luck!" Chirped Hermione

rangiku patted Hermione on the back for the good work on knowing the answer since half of the class other than Draco and herself knew what it was, while the others knew that this was something she prided herself into. but that was as well something she would never ever get over. and that is what she was proud about for harmonie. but then again there was alot of things that hermonie needed to work on. mostly the way she thinked and decided to boss people around. but then again she does it out of a kind heart.

"Yes that is right Miss Grenger Liquid Luck! Highly disastrous to brew incorrectly, If you use it all your wants and work would be nothing but luck, Well until the effects wear off that is," Lectured Horace

Horace placed the vile back down on the table to so they could start their brewing, He knew the group of beings that is going to be the bes tof the best in his class. and the group who already has their pass into the slug club. while harry well he was going ot make sure he keeps a eye on him to see how well he was going to be and to see if he gotten his mother potion genius well before she went down hill and done what she had done. oh well sometimes good people turns dark..

"Well then that what I will be offering you to each of you today one tiny vile of Liquid Luck each student who with in the hour that remains who brews a acceptable Draft Of Living Death, And the brewing instructions are on page 10 in your books, But the student must make a the best quilty to claim this prize," Lectured Horace

Horace held up the vile of the Liquid Luck to show them and motivate them to move and make a good potion. but thena agin he knew who was going to be getting it. but for now he wanted to see who was going to be able to fix the potions on the board. but he knew there was going to be more than one person. but for now he wuld keep that to himself. and that they woudl get their prize later even if they tell him no they dont want it. but it was a part of the class and it was going to be given.

"Well never the less good luck to you all, Now let the brewing start," Said Horace

Everyone left to go and gather all the things they need for the potion, And readied to make it, If Bella won she was just going to give it to Draco to help him. while everyone went to work. since what they are doing is the most easiest thing to be made. plus they have made it more than once for albus and severus. so this was going to be a easy thing to do. plus draco knew what to do as well since kagome was the one who teached him so he had the knowledge of the whole thing when it needed to be made.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Horace went around and checked everyone's potion to make sure it was done right, When he came to kagome's and Harry's he dropped a leaf into the potion and was shocked beyond belief when the leaf died. he took note that the others will find their prize in their dorm later. since they would not be able to get it until everyone cleared out plus draco seemed to make one as well. it seemed that they all are good at the potions. but for now he was only going to announce two of them.

"Oh my word two perfect potions, Well mrs kagome's is more perfect and Harry's is second, Just one drop of their potiosn would kill us all," Chirped Horace

Hermione glared at Harry and kagome and the others. she knew that everyone else made good potions as well. but then again dracos was perfect as well. so how the hell did they do it. but then again they all are trained in the art so they knew what they have to brew when it was the soul socitey is stocked on it., She knew kagome and everyone else did it perfectly she was taught all of this, But harry is a different story, kagome only shrugged and tilted her head, Everyone stood and watched Horace hand over to Liquid Luck,

"Here we are as promised, One vile of Felix Felicis for both of you," Said Horace

Horace handed one to Bella, And stopped when it came to Harry, He knew there was a lecture coming, horce winked to everyone to let them know that their prized would be in their dorms. they only rolled their eyes at him to make him know that they didnt want it. but for now it was going to be something that they needed to take because they could tell that this man would not give up until they took it. plus they are only going to give it to draco to help him in whatever it was he was doing.

"Now use it well Harry, kagome and the others knows better," Lectured horace

Horace clapped to show is happiness that he had two winners as the rest of the class joined in, kagome and went over to her twin and hugged him and dropped the vile into his pocket and whispered to him. he only smiled he knew that the others are going to give theirs to him as well. plus he knew that there was going to be one for him as well. but that was something that was known to be given. but for now he was going to have to play it. he just didnt wnat his sister and the others to be worried. he knew what she has been doing for him and what she has been taking on herself for him. and he hated to know that. this is why he was keeping this to himself for the time being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Albus_

Albus sat in his office knowing that this was the time he needed to share this with harry since he needed to know what made the dark lord who he was till this day and what lead him to be the hilter of the wizarding world., He picked up the book that Harry killed his second year the one that he knew that he had lucius plant on ginny all apart of the master plan that he had. He studied it he knew what it once was,when he heard a knock on the door he placed the book back into its hiding place, Along with the ring that was the same thing, Harry came into his office for the private study he was supposed to have he was shocked to see kagome and ayame there as well,

"Ah Harry you got my message, come on in, kagome and ayame is here to help if needed, and muramasa and aizen is going to be on watch duty." Said Albus,

Albus sat back and studied Harry for a moment wondered how he would take what he will learn. harry sighed and wondered what he was going to be doing up here. while he looked around and seen that the old man was going to be the one who was going to make sure that there was alot of things that came down to him in wanting for him. or is there was something that came down to him with something that he has planned. but that was all he was able to think on. plus he was lead up by ikkaku and yumichika.

"So how are you?" Asked Albus

Harry sat down between kagome and ayame, Wondering what the lessons was going to be all about, he knew that aizen and muramasa was placed on watch duty. so there was something that was going to happened. and kagome and ayame being here so there was going to be something that is going to be showed to him. plus it looked like kagome just came back from a death eater meeting by the way she looked. but then again that is what normally it showed on how it turned out in all of this.

"I'm fine sir," Said Harry

Harry took a Lemon Drop and waited to find how what he was there to learn not to make small talk, kagome just wanted to go to sleep. albus smiled the last one who he has been waiting for finally came. he nodded to kenpachi since he knew that he would be there for her he was her best friend and family since he mated her one daughter. but that is all that harry needed to know that was something that he knew was going to be able to understand the issues and what made the dark lord.

"Are you enjoying all your class's?" Asked Albus

kagome and ayame rolled their eyes they seen what he was going to show Harry but wondering why he was waiting, kenpachi let her lay her head on his lap since he knew what had happened. and the old fool should of let one of the others take kagomes place. but it seemed that he would not. but then again there was something that he would have to take and deal with. even though every one of them wanted to ram their swords through him and make him suffer on how theya re making kagome suffer at this time.

"Well I know Professor Slughorn is most impressed with you lot , Most of all you Mrs Snape and every one of you," Said Albus

kagome blushed from what he had said she couldn't help it, Her smarts run in the family she knew she passed it down to all her pups and grand pups. she yawned and sighed kenpachi laid a hand on her head to let her know that it was going to be ok. she was going to make it through. they all are there with her and that they are never ever going to leave her side. he knew how bad haruhi his soul mate and bonded is taking it. and she told him how her siblings are taking it as well. Harry rolled his eyes,

"I think he overestmated me sir," Said Harry

Albus only chuckled at what harry had said, Along with ayame. kagome and kenpachi they knew he was smart he just needed to use it, he just needed to put their smarts where it was needed. but then again he wouldnt do that since there was nothing behind him with being nosy. that was all he was never ever going to be able to do. and that is something that is going to be a blessing if he did do that.

"No do you?" Asked Albus

Harry laughed along with kagome and ayame and kenpachi, But ayame laughter was to something else that they where thinking about, kenpachi was thinking about something and kagome was as well. and albus sighed and knew that he was not their favorite person. but what esle was he going to do when it came down to what is being said to them. but he knew it was on how he was pushing everything on kagome and it was getting on their bad side on how he was dealing with things.

"Oh why yes I think so," Said Harry

Albus joined into the joyous laughter with them, He enjoyed moments like this, Well even when the dark was rising you still could love and laugh, but he knew that he was making them all on kagome. she was the shining light in all of this. and he knew that this was not the thing that the others seemed to like him doing. so this was going to be the end of this at the end of the war. they all would never ever let her be used again like he was using her now. even old man yama was getting pissed off about this.

"And what of your activities out of the class room?" Asked Albus

Harry, kagome who had her eyes closed on kenpachi lap and ayame arched a eyebrow at what he had just asked Harry, Did he want to know if he was getting it on with someone, ayame didnt like albus one bit she knew that they all hated him for what he had been they knew that albus had harmed her in more than one time. and they knew if they ever ever catch him he would not like what will come down to him. and they are almost tempted to let him die in the end of all of this.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Asked Harry

kagome who was trying to stay away while kenpachi picked her up and layed her on his lap and he held her. she was near and dear to him. while ayame looked worried by they tried to watcg the conversation with highly amused looks, Their mates are going to be picking them up after this, but albus knew the blood thirsty captain was going to be pissed off about this in the end. because of how he was treating her. and he knew that they would let him die but he knew that it was a order from old man yama to bring him back.

"Well I notice you spend a great deal of time with Miss Grenger, I cant help but wonder if you are," Said Albus

ayame snickered at Harry's face his face nearly matched the Weasley's hair it was to funny, while kagome sighed and kenpachi snorted on that boy was surely stupid when it came down to how he thinked. but that is something that he knew all to well and he knew if he didnt straighten out soon he would not be able to survive this war. that was something they all knew all to well. and they knew that albus was going to be the one to train him in what he was going to have to do to win it.

"Oh no no no, She smart like kagome and the others, but we are just friends, She like a sister to me," Said Harry

Albus arched a eyebrow wondering if he knew what he was getting at, kagome an ayame and kenpachi wondered if he thought Harry was having sex, hell they didnt even want to think about him thinking about sex. but this was something that they hoped he would keep in his pants until he was going to be able to be thinking of such things. kenpachi sighed the boy needed to grow a brain and fight first. but that was what he thought and he voiced his idea more than once.

"Oh do forgive me I was just wondering, But that is enough of rambling, You much be wondering why I have summoned you here tonight," Said Albus

kagome,kenpachi and Rose stayed in their seats well in kagome case since kenpachi didnt let her go since she was so tired and hurthing as he wrapped his coat around her and rocked her to make her know that she was going to be able to sleep when this was all over. this was something that they knew was going to end badly this year and it was going to make her sick like the last time., As Harry and Albus went over to a area that was full of vile's,

"The answer lies here, You looking at memories, These memories are only to one only person, Lord Voldemort, Or the term kagome and everyone else calls him, The Snake Fucker himself, And he was known at that point in time was Tom Riddle," Lectured Albus

Albus picked up a vile with memories so he could show Harry, ayame, kenpachi and kagome already saw what it was, along with everyone else was able to see it as well since they are in the key role in all of this. while kagome closed her eyes since she was able to rest for the time being while harry was viewing to make him understand what was going on with and how the dark lord came to be and how he turned out how he was.

"Now Harry this vile contains a certin memory, It's the day I first met Tom, I would like you to see it if you would," Said Albus

Harry went over to Albus and took the vile out of Albus hands, Wondering what it was like when he first met him,He went over to the area where he could view the memories while aizen and muramasa shieded the room. kenpachi glared at the old man it seemed that he was not going to feel bad for kagome. Albus waved their hands to place a shield over the room so they all wont be bothered, Well everyone was to deal with that issue. aizen and muramasa for that matter since theya re on duty. Harry dumped the memory's and stuck his face in so he could view what he needed to see and learn.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the memory_

 _Albus was walking down a old street in a muggle suit and umbrella so he wont get wet, He was heading to a building that looked like it seen better days, The memory changed to show him fallowing a woman up the stairs, to where he needed to talk to the boy who he came to speak to. the woman who ran the childrens home seemed to be unnerved and something that was going on to make him come and speak to the boy that she called albus in for. even though she didnt know it was a wizard._

 _"I must admit to some confusion receiving your letter, Professor Dumbledore. In all the years Tom's been here, he's never once had a family visitor. There have been. incidents with the other children. Nasty things." Said Mrs Cole_

 _Albus only nodded as he listen to what the woman had to say, As he fallowed her to the room where the student was living in, She opened the door to the room, albus knew that there was some magic going on in the home. and he was able to sense it was very powerful magic. that was something he was able to tell so far. but there was something dark and something he was not able to place his finger on. but he knew that he was going to talk to the boy and invite him to the only place he would feel at home._

 _"Tom? You have a visitor." Said Mrs Cole_

 _Albus peaked around the door to the odd little boy inside of the room at the first sight you could tell something was off about him, he seen the darkness and the coldness in those eyes of that boy who was looking at him. there was something that seemed off about him. as if there was something he was doign to make him feel the darkness in him. but albus only smiled kindly to make him think he was not there to hurt him or anything. but he had a feeling that he was going to have alot of questions though._

 _"How do you do, Tom?" Asked Albus_

 _Albus walked passed the woman who looked at him and wondered what he was going to do with the boy. even though he knew more than she did about tom. but the boy has been something that been odd to her and someone who gives the chills as if he was born of the darkness. but she could be going crazy at her age dealing with all the boys and kids in the home., The boy just stood there and studied Albus as if he was there to make fun of him, As Albus and tom sat down to have a chat,_

 _"You're the doctor, aren't you?" Asked Tom_

 _Albus only let a smile grace his face with the boys question people must of called him crazy or something else, albus didnt know why he would thing that he would have to clear that up. that was something he needed to make it known that he was not here to take him to some crazy hospital. even though he does have a degree to be a doctor but he never really used it unless he had to use it. but for now this was going to be for him to help this boy who needs it to show him that there was more than hate in the world._

 _"No, I'm a Professor," Said Albus_

 _Tom looked at Albus as if he was messing with in like the rest of the people, No one never wanted him because everyone made him look what will make this man would be any different to what he had been for him. and all he was going to do is turn his back on him like the rest of the world. so what is he here to be her for him. or was he there to be mocking him for what is being going on here and now. so he might as well do what he does with everything else get it done and over with and go back to the misery that is known to be his life that he has grown used to._

 _"I don't believe you. She wants me looked at. They think I'm...different," Said Tom_

 _Albus clasped his hands on his desk and sent the boy a smile to show he meant what he was trying to say, he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and offered one to tom. but the boy only glared at him. but then again there was nothing he was going to be able to deal with that came to him right now. but he was used to never going to be loved and used to life shitting on him since he was born. and he would never ever have a family or friends so what in the world does he have to be happy about._

 _"Well, perhaps they're right," Said Albus_

 _Tom just still looked at Albus as if he was someone there to harm him like the rest of the people in his home. or he felt like he was there to harm him or to mock him. it seemed that has been done to him more than once. or have been abused that is what he could gather so far. so this was something that they are able to be seen in him. but he knew that the school would be able to help him in all he was feeling. and open up to the world and be happy like most children his age._

 _"I'm not mad?" Asked Tom_

 _Albus looked at Tom with sad eyes to what he had asked him. it seemed that the boy has been called a great many of things. and that is something he wanted to fix for him. and to make him feel something that he must of never ever known., He knew the poor boy had a hard life and he knew if he could help him he could. and he was going to try his best to make him a happy boy. and to make him know there is more to life that what he grew up knowing. that is what he was going to be doing._

 _"Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school. A school of magic. You can do things can't you, Tom? That other children can't," Said Albus_

 _Albus sent a smile to show he proved his point about when he wanted him to let him know that he was there to help him. and to give him a life that he was able to grow and to be happy. and to make things known to make him know there is more to people than darkness and hate. so this is what he wanted to let this boy know and this was something that was going to be his happy goal when it came down to the boy who is in front of him, But tom still studied him as if he was to take him to the padded room._

 _"I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do what I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me. I can make them hurt, if I want... Who are you?" Explained Tom_

 _Albus tried to keep his face not to show what he felt at this very moment, He knew this boy was different. very much like someone he used to know in his past he just dont remember who he was thinking he reminded him of. but for now he has a set goal and hoped it would work. that is one thing about being him and his job is the way he was able to help children like this young lad. and he was hoping that he was able to help him in the end with everything like freinds and maybe he could build himself a family._

 _"Well, I'm like you, Tom. I'm different," Said Albus_

 _"Prove it," Said Tom_

 _Dumbledore turns and looks at the wardrobe, which bursts into flames. Something rattles on the inside. he knew what tom has been doing and in the lines of thinking that he was gettin some sort of revenge. even though he was the one who was making it sound that way. but for now it was going to be something he was able to let him know and show him that he was not lying to him. and make him believe that he was there and he was not alone in the world with the muggles and alike. even though the boy knew not of what else lives out there in the world. of the none human and muggles alike._

 _"I think there's something in the wardrobe trying to get out Tom," Said Albus_

 _Tom opens the wardrobe, and dumps out the contents,he opened the box to show what was in it, he took things from the people who decided to treat him like he was less than human. no one would of thinked it was him who was the one who was stealing off the others. but served them right for what they do to him on a daily basis. and now one never ever helped him in saving him from the others even the adults abusing him and never say a word on it. its like that something that came with him being born it seemed._

 _"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts, Tom. At Hogwarts you will be taught not only how to use magic, but how to control it. Do you understand me?" Lectured Albus,_

 _Tom turned to him with blank eyes to show that he was listing and was trying to show Albus what he really was, As Albus got up to leave he was just about to leave the room when Tom spoke, he just wanted to have him to be something that he was able to see that not all people are bad. and he is not the only one who is out there who is like him. well other than all the other things that he was able to do. the gifts that he was able to do as well. so this was something he knew nothing about._

 _"I can speak to snakes, too. They find me... whisper thing's," Said Tom_

 _Albus stopped at turned to Tom with wide eyes, He has not heard of anyone doing that in so long it was something to wonder about, the last person who was able to speak to snakes was basically a riddle. and this boys last name is riddle so this could be his son he knew nothing about. but he knew nothing about him being born on riddle blood. but who was his mother that was the other thing that he didnt know about. he needed to look into this back round to all of this that connected to this boy._

 _"Is that normal, for someone like me?" Asked Tom_

 _Albus arched a eye brow at what the boy had just asked, He figure this boy would do great things so he thought, well if he was correct it would be normaly for the blood line that he has come from. then yes that would be normal. and if he was the son to one of the riddles then there is more to this boy than meets the eye. other than one of the known familys that are heirs to slythern. the malfoys and the blacks are heirs as well. but the thing that was never ever been in the wizarding world about him being even born to the riddle blood line. as if it was kept secret for some reason._

 _End of memory_

* * *

Harry took his head out of the bow and looked around the room in shock he never see the day that snake fucker looked like that, and that he never had no family so is this part of the reason why he turned out to a snake fucking hitler in a the words and thoughts he was having. he looked over to the head master and wondered if he even knew what he was going to be and what and how he was going to turn out when he met tom for the first time. so he wondered if he would of been able to stop some things from happening if he had known what tom would have turned out like.

"Did you know, sir? Then?" Asked Harry

ayame stood over at the window, while kagome was asleep in kenpachi lap. kenpachi only ran his fingers through her hair when he knew she was dreaming of something that was not so pleasant. but for now he was trying ot be some help to his family. hell not even the soul socitey knew what he was going to turn out like. they didnt even know it was rukia was the evil one who was trying to take over the soul socitey. As Albus looked at Harry as if he was bonkers, Harry was confused,

"Did I know that I just met the most dangerous dark wizard of all time?" Asked Albus

Albus looked to the ground as if he was thinking about something, Or how to say something to not make himself look bad. but he didnt know what he was going to turn out to be when they first met. he thought he would have been able to help him. and thought he would of been able to give him a life full of love and joy. but the thing that striked him was that he was a riddle after he was somethng he placed together but the blood sample he had gotten from the boy that he was a riddle.

"Well if I had.. But over time here at Hogwarts Tom Riddle grew close to one Professor,Can you guess who this teacher is Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry only closed his eyes and swallowed hard, He knew the old man had something up his sleeve, kenpachi knew if the soul socitey knew they would of done somethign about it. this was somethign no one was able to find out and what they have been known about what he was going to turn out to be. but the one thing that came down to him being what he was today is the reason how he grew up and how he was treated. and being denied from the family he was born through.

"You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back to teach potions did you sir?" Asked Harry

Albus chuckled as ayame and kenpachi snorted and felt bad for the man he was being used for someone to get something. kagome was zonked out and the only thing might wake her up is the dark mark. she took all of her twin brothers punishments onto herself. they knew that draco knew somehow but he wont tell them that he knew that she has been taking that things belonged to him. and things that should be given to him like the punishments. but they knew that he wont tell them that he knows. but in his own way he was telling them.

"No I did not,you see professor slughorn has something that I want but he wont give it up to me easily," Explained Albus

"Well you said Professor Slughorn would try to collect me and kagome, And the others," Said Harry

Albus had to sit and think on that one, And wondered how to explain how Horace worked, He was a rather complex person like Severus and kagome is, and most of all that there was demons and other beings that he has been always interested in that was something he knew that there was something that he was used to get him to be here for the school and teach. and for him to get the memory to get what and how the dark lord when he was still tom to get the information on things that he knew was hard to gather.

"That I did," Said Albus

"So do you wish for me to let him?" Asked Harry

everyone else already agreed to Albus that they would do the club thing, Now they need Harry to join, but then again it was only to get the man to leave them the hell alone and to get whatever the old man needed. since there is a fake memory to cover the one who has been the real one. and now albus needed them to help him to get the memory to be able to find out what the dark lord had done to make him the way he was this day. and whatever it was it was as bad to make him not want to give it to no one.

Yes Harry, bella and Rose and the others are in already," Said Albus,

Albus sat down as since kenpachi took kagome to severus chambers while ayame went back to the room she staying in. since they all basically made their own common room. but albus has some other business that needed to be said. and they are needed for what he was about to tell harry. but he would have to listen and listen well on this one. this was something that is going to be the key in killing the dark lord in the end of the war. but for now it was only a mere thought and the memory was going to make it real to him.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

Draco was walked into The Room Of Requirement he clutched the little vile of liquid luck his twin gave him he only would use it if their was nothing else to do or it seemed all hope was gone on his mission, he took noticed that he has a whole trunk full of it since everyone gave them their prize plus his own. He bounced a apple in his hand, He looked around making sure no one was in the room with him, Draco pulled the dust old sheet off the vanishing cabinet, He ran his hand over it as to figure what he could do to fix it so none of his family would be killed or well forced to leave their true love and enter and forced marriage,

* * *

 _Meanwhile latter that day_

Harry and Ginny was on the field trying to go through everyone who signed up for the Quidditch team, Hermione dragged kagome and the others so she would have some sort of company, haruhi looked over to kenpachi her soul mate and wondered how in the world hermione got him to come along. she sighed as she laid her head on the shoulder of her soul mate. she knew her mother was trying to remain awake it seemed that the dark lord had been calling her on days to be there alone all because of uncle draco getting all his punishments that was what made her sad and all of her siblings and hikaru and karou.

"Oh alright then, so this morning I am going to be putting you through a few drills, To try to figure out where to place you," Said Harry

Everyone still talking to each other, While Ron was the only one who was listening along looking like he was going to vomit, Ginny eyebrow twitched in annoyance with everyone. kenpachi and some of the others have a bet going on if he was going to pass out before the end of this. or barf or hermione or one of the others are going to help him get the team. but they would have to wait and see how this was going to go. but then again they knew that ron seemed to want this badly.

"Will everyone be quite please!" Ordered Harry

No one was still listening as they continued to ramble to each other or fight with each other, Or well smack each other with their broom. and it seemed one guy seemed to like smacking everyone else on the asses. he didnt even care if it was a dude or not. kagome arched a brow at this one this was well interesting. the boy seemed like he was a real moron and has his head stuck up his ass. and it seemed that she was not the only one who was thinking the same thing as she was.

 **"WILL YOU MAGGOT'S SHUT IT!"** Yelled Ginny

kagome laided her hand on kenpachi other shoulder and the others gave her the thumbs up for her show of leadership, even they made their sword spirits to cheer them on. so yeah this should be good enough. plus they have some others with them as well They tought her that one, As all the other try outs stopped and listened. and genny seemed to have gottened used to the way the 11th sqaud how to get the things about getting others motivated. plus kenpachi smirked he was the one who teached her that one.

"Well thank you Ginny," Said Harry

Harry huffed he was grateful for those who could do stuff like that, Ginny must been taking lessons from the other's, he was just happy he has alot of people came and get him the strength to do this. plus he took notice that kenpachi. and yashiru and as well a few other captans and ex captains and as well toth and spirit and a few others seemed to be in the stands along with the sword sprits. tamaki and some of them seemed to be drinking coffee to remain warm so this was something he was happy about.

"Now remember just because you made the tea last year, Dose not give you a spot this year, Am I clear," Said Harry

Harry waited to see if anyone well anyone with a brain on the field understood a word he had just said. he just hoped that ron got on the team. he would have to be a dick or feeling like one if he had to be the one who told him that he didnt make it. but he had a feeling that there was going to be something that the others are going to be doing to help him out with this. and knew that they woudl try their best to give him what he wanted. and hoped in the end that they would not regret it.

"Well good then I guess," Said Harry

ron looked around the feild still nervous about trying out even the calming potion kagome gave him somewhat helped but not that much, He looked over to where kagome and the other sat watching, They waved down to him, even the sword spirits gave him a thumbs up. the egyption god of knowledge as well so yeah that gave him some hope in some way. plus everyone was there to help him and give him the hope tht was what meant alot to him. Cormac bumped into Ron with his smug look on his face

"No hard feelings, eh, Weasley?" Said Cormac

kagome and the others sneered down to the boy, kenpachi narrowed his eyes at that boy and it seemed he was going to be a target soon enough if he didnt stop the way he was axting around kagome. not only severus who would be after him it would be all of them who was going to be after him. plus sicking hiakru and karou on him would no be the best thing but ifit it came down to that they would. They hated him with everything, Well along with Severus since he caught Cormac watching kagome's ass,even thoth and sprit who kicked his ass more than once. And as well looked into the perverted boy mind and saw what he was thinking,

"Hard feeling? What do you mean?" Asked Ron

Ron was confused at what the rude perverted boy was talking about, He arched a eyebrow to show he wanted to know, ron wondered what in the world was he talking about but then again he knew that this was going to be something that he knew was going to happened. but then again that is what always be like this when it came down to cormac. and he hated the boy because of the fact of how he was acting and what he was makin him feel like it seemed that he was not going to shut up anytime soon.

"I'll be trying out for Gryffindor Keeper too, Nothing Personal" Said Cormac

Ron narrowed his eyes how could someone have so much smugness other than lord snake fucker himself. well and yumichika to a point but that was completely different when it came down to yuimichika it is just the way he thinked., hell he would give this perv to the snake fucker well turn him into a female snake and drop him on ol' snake fuckers door step with a pretty red bow and a note saying " here a new fuck buddy for ya!", Ron snickered to himself about that he had to tell the others about that,

"Really? Big, strapping fellow like you? You look like you've got more of a Beater's build to me. I mean, to be Keeper, you've got to be a quick and agile sort." Said Ron,

A fly was zooming by and Cormac caught it between his fingers and rubbed it there, While Ron looked pale, they didn't even hear the hissing from the stands. while he knew that pissed some of the others off on that one. but then again he knew the jack ass was going to say something that was going to get his ass kicked in all of this. and by the perverted smirk he had on his face he knew it was not going to be something less than pleasant and what is going to get his ass kicked.

"I like my chances. By the way, think you could introduce me to your friend Granger? Or either Malfoy even though she married to the bat school there no crime in talking? Wouldn't mind getting on a first-name basis with them if you know what I mean," Said Cormac

Ron looked at the smug boy like he was bonkers, lucky enough he didnt mention nothing about looking at her daughters that was going to even be more of a death for him. He wanted to get into kagome's pant's that would be a death wish with Snape and Draco and her sword spirits and all of the others as well, He heard the growling he looked around to see if Snape,spirit and thoths and the other males who is in their own little group from what they call it was somewhere since he pop's up when something like this happens, Plus he knew Harry had kagome for a backup if anyone was injured since her brother taught her Quidditch and she can change the way she looks, Snape agreed it was a good idea for her to do that to claim the cover to fool snake fucker,

"Hey I'm not the one will have my cock and balls hexed off by Snape and the others as well., and pinned to his wall to make potions with," thought Ron

Cormac winked up at Bella and the others, They gave him the finger as he patted Ron on the shoulder and walked off, Luna came and joined Bella and the others to watch how it go's, he knew that she was protected by alot but that never stopped him before. even though ron knew what they could do. but he like a challenge when it came down to how he was going to go about doing things. so this was something he planned out all in his head. and that is how it was going to be for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Ron and Cormac was head to head on the keeper try outs, One was at one end as Ron was at the other end of the hoops, While Lavender Brown watched closed to them trying to be their friend and she chanted come on Ron, They just glared at the annoying girl, Cormac look down at kagome and Hermione not sure which one he wanted, kagome only gave the perverted boy the finger while Hermione looked away, kenpachi and some of the other males are thinking about killing him. Ron and Cormac was in a battle on who can hit the ball the best, While Cormac was showing off for the ladies, Severus came and sat down next to his wife he felt her annoyance through their bond plus he needed a break from grading, They filled him in on everything he sneered at the perverted boy who wanted his wife, and from the look of everyone else it seemed that he was not going to survive. Lavender started to get nervous when Ron nearly fell off his broom when kagome waved her hand to push him back up, She sent a nasty glare at the annoying girl, Cormac flew around trying to make Ron nervous in a away messing with his head, While Harry arched a eye brow at him, Cormac stopped and sent a smile that he thought he would get the ladies he wanted, Severus yanked his wife on to his lap and kissed her and mouthed she is mine pervert, ayame elbowed izaya to help poor Hermione out, He pulled the girl into his arms and kissed her and gave the finger, kagome smirked that was her boy there. and it seemed he got his father in him since he was koga son well one fo them that is. she whispered something into her hand and smirked after wards, Severus smirked as well, his smart little witch, kagome smirked when the ball nearly busted Cormac into the head, She want to laugh but that would give her away, When she saw lavender jump up and down like a air head she wanted to jinx her but Severus shook his head no on that one,

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night,_

kagome and some of the others walked into the Gryffindor common room after her nightly alone time with Severus, she enjoyed the freedom she had that Dumbledore given to them, While they all sat doing their school work, she and some of the others came back from the meeting back in the soul socitey. but then again they are have to report back and what was goin on here while they are. but then again kagome seemed the have been getting the worst out of all of this. plus taking what her brother and now her father and mother all onto her. she didnt even ask it either the dark lord wanted it.

"I thought I was going to miss that last one you guys, I hope Cormac is not taking it to hard," Said Ron

kagome rolled her eyes at what he had just said. everyone else either looked and did what they are doing. but that was something that they are going to be able to to get him by, Hermione only snickered along with a few others, They knew what she did and didn't blame them, but then aagin they been screwing with comrac since what he decided to pull. and that was going to be something that is not going to end when it came down to that little freak of a bastard pervert. plus ayame and some of the other ladies was going to be castraite him soon.

"You know he had a thing for you lot and Hermione that Cormac, If ol' Snape and the rest of you males found out his privates would be used for potion's, He would call it the Draught Of Cormac The Pervert," Said Ron

kagomeand the others rolled their eyes or snickered, He didn't even see what Snape and thoth and spirit seemed to have a group of them did to Cormac it was kinda funny,And that would be something Severus would call it, well she things that they would of thought to make a potions name. but thoth would make him into a new book. while spirit well he would toss him to maryui,szayel and stien and as well kisuke that was going to be something when it came down to those crazy bastards.

"He a bloody pervert," Hissed ayame

Ron looked over to where Lavendar was sitting who was looking over at him with hearts in her eyes, Ron blushed and turned back around blushing, kagome and some of the others looked at them and wondered what the hell was going on there. it seemed that ron must of found his man hood finally. but why did it have to be the one who has to be the one annoying bitch in gryffindor. its the female verion of koga and miroku just with out the perverted side. well that is what they think so far.

"Have you heard of this spell either of you Sectumsempra?" Asked Harry

kagome and the others even the sword spirits flinched they knew that spell and knew who made it to, But they will not tell what it was or who made it that is up to kagome dear husband to do, but then again that is going to be for them to know and for him to not find out. so this was going to be something they all was going to not let harry not know what that spell was used for. and what it was made for. but for now they would have to keep watch on him and make sure he didnt do anything stupid.

"No we haven't," Hissed Hermione

Hermione glared at the book as if it was evil, Harry went back to reading what was in the book, its like he and the book had a thing with each other or something. she was getting annoyed by it all. sure that everyone else who is connected to kagome is useing a copied version of her mothers book. hell she was even using a copy but she was not going to tell no one on that since they knew that he would use it against her. but she was going to have to watch harry since he was not going to be the stupid one.

"You know if you have any shred of pride you would turn the book in," hissed Hermione

Everyone snickered they knew harry would be forced to do it one day, But now he wouldn't turn it in, hell theyw ould be able to do it for her. but for now it was going to be something she knew that was not going to be a good thing when it came down to how harry thinked and how he did things. plus kagome was one for knowing this since she had knocked senses into harry more than once and so did the others as well. they just didnt want to get involved with it until they knew they had to.

"Like hell he would he at the same level of kagome and the others in potions, Better than you," Said Ron

Hermione huffed at what he had said she could take the kagome and the others part, But when you insult her with Harry it was not right, plus they are way older than the are and known genius. so she cant do nothing there. but this is harry when it came down to what he was probably going to do with it. and maybe be stupid and harm one of them with the book. but she knew that severus never found his book. but it could be a copy as well and that it could be not the real one.

"I want to know who the book belonged to," Said Hermione

Everyone watched as Hermione tried to take the book, Guessing the part about Harry being better than her was not good, Harry backed away and protected the book from someone to trying to take it from him. and that was something that is not going to happened. hell he has a book that is able to let him cheat in class and not get in trouble with it. plus it would help him make ass kissing pointed to the dumbasss who he has to be asskissing with. since it was going to be something that was not going to happen for them to take it.

"No you will not," Said Harry

Harry backed away a little more and looked at the book with sad eyes, He was getting better in potions with the book. while everyone else was watching with amusment while hermione glared at them. they could help her with this, but then again she sighed and knew he would not listen to her nor the others. hell even if kenpachi sat on him that would be something that she knew for sure. but for now she could try and see if she was able to get the book away from him and see who it belonged to.

"Well then why not?" Asked Hermione

Harry still looked down at the book as if he was not giving it over to no one, As Hermione fallowed him. while it seemed she was still amusing everyone when it came to her trying to get that book from harry. and she should know that it was not going to be a easy task for her to get that book from him. while she may try but they would not be able to. he would have to hand the book over willinly is the only way for him to get the book to them. plus it was not going to be a good way if he used that one spell.

"Well the poor little book is fragile," Said Harry

Hermione only continued to humor them as she fallowed Harry when anger filled her eyes to get her hands on the book, kagome knew that thoth would not even use that lie for a book. and he the freaking egyption god of knowledge. and that was a bad lie in history. plus harry was not a very good lyer. but for now he was trying his best to see if he was able to make them believe him. well he didnt know that the others have a plann to get the book away from him but it was not going to be somethingt hat would be a good or easy.

"You think the stupid book his fragile? not even the egyption god of knowledge would use that one!" snapped Hermione

Hermione backed Harry to where ginny was sitting, She was watching the whole thing she snatched the book out of Harry's hands, while the others eyes fallowed and saw ginny sneak up and snag the book from harry. and read the name in the book. sometimes hermione didnt know how to do things properly. she was not going to last long on how she handled herself. and she was only pissed off because for once that harry had the information fed to him with a book that is not even his.

"Who is the Half Blood Prince?" Asked Ginny

Hermione and Harry looked at her with a look as if he didnt know who the hell the half blood prince was, Well Hermione wanted to know more about the book then Harry, she needed to know who in the world went by a name like that. and who was in the school who went by said name. but who ever it was is a good person and a genius from what she knew of so far. but how did she not know that this person who a dark person and someone who was a wizard hitler ass kisser in her books.

"Who?" Asked Hermione

Everyone waited to see where this was going, kagome might know who it was but she cant think of it at this point, but then again she knew that she would not tell her if she did know. not even none of the others. they are tight liped to some of the things they do. and she never ever knew why. but she was just happy she was let in for some things that is. while kagome looked back at her own book. while kagome kids and grand kids was basically looking around as if they didnt know a thing.

"Well that what it says here, the Half Blood Prince," Said Ginny

Ginny handed Harry his book back since he gave her the eyes that she loved and made her weak in the knee's while Hermione sent him a evil look, but then again she took note that the others was talking to each other in some sort of code. but that was none of her business when it came down to their affairs. so what else was going to be when it came down with everything that is going on. but for now she knew that have their own thing they all have to do. and they have much more placed on them as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later_

kagome was walking with Harry and the others in the snow from Hogmeade Village for the weekend outing, the sword spirits was somewhere else as if they wanted to go on their own fro the day. plus they gave them all permission. plus they are going to meet up with some of the others who used the gate to get here. but harry seemed to not let go of the book. and it seemed that he has been sleeping with it. only thing is left if he was able to have sex with it he would be all set in the end on that.

"You have not figured who the Half Blood Prince is have you? and you sleep with the blasted thing," Asked Hermione

kagome and the others rolled their eyes at her wondering when she was going to let this go, They knew Harry was dumb to a point but not that stupid, but then again it not to obvious the book belonged to severus. it dont take much to figure that one out. but they are getting their amusment of seeing them wonder around the are going about things. well hermione that is and harry who sleeps with the dammed book. hermione huffed and knew she was getting on kagome and the others nerves.

"Geez no I havent, plus I dont sleep wiith it," Hissed Harry

kagome and the others where getting amusement out of their little bicker fest since they don't get it anywhere else, Well other when they are alone, and sometimes they didnt even know how much they give amuesment. so this was going to be something they would be keeping to themselves since it was not going to be worth losing said amusement it takes away the boredom when they were bored out of their assed and didnt have much more to do other than watch harry and the others.

"Well maybe it's Ron, You know to wank it!" Chirped ikkaku

ayame and rangiku smacked him in the back of the head for the porn joke, Really that would be in pervert not in a room full of people, but they knew he was on watch duty and he must of heard some things as well. but for now it was something they didnt even need to know. while ikkaku wondered what in the world he had said to make them slap him like they did. but for now it was not going to be anything that was going stop anytime soon when it came to the ones from the 1th squad.

"Anyone fancy a Butter Beer?" Asked Harry

They just only shrugged and fallowed so he wont get killed along the way, So they fallowed him to the village as Severus joined in but only for kagome and the others not the golden trio, while some of the others wanted something much stronger than what they are searching for. but then again they are only able to drink the hard shit when they are not around the others or back in the soul socitey that is the only time it was going to be for her to drink but then again that was something that they knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Three Broom Sticks_

kagome and Severus was sat together at the table they enlarged, As the other couples did the same thing, Harry was about to sit down when he saw Draco, kagome and the others didn't see him though. Draco walked into the three broom sticks only to see his twin enjoying her time with her husband, While Harry gave him a look as if he knew what he was doing, He hated his twin had to watch over him, Ron caught his sister making out with her boyfriend, He didn't even notice that his Professor was getting fresh with his wife.

"I would like to leave," Hissed Ron

Everyone at the table looked at Ron wondering what crawled up his ass, When they all looked to see Ginny and her boyfriend Dean. they all spried when it came down to him seeing his sister getting all kissy faced with her boyfriend. while severus was snickering on this one. he knew that the boy was not going to take it well. and he was going to sit back and enjoy the show while he was able to do so. while miroku being the pervert that is was known to be was going to speak up.

"Well there just holding hands you know," Said miroku

Everyone looked back over and saw Ginny making out like there was no tomorrow, They turned back to Ron who was seething, severus arched a brow and wondered if she was trying to eat his face off. or he was trying to eat hers one way or another it didnt look like fun for him. hell not even when he was dating at that age he didnt even do that. hell this was something that those two needed to work on. and he was so not going to be the one to teach them. he knew the others worldnt either.

"Oh come on now Ron it's only natural that couples kiss, Draco protective but he knew I was with the right person, dont top off spirit and the others as well." Said kagome

Severus smirked when he thought of the time when Draco came into the room and he was doing his mate doggy style. but then again he knew her ex and ex husband was not going to be the one of voice of reason. hell even koga who was on of the ex husbands since sesshomaru made sure that he broke that one off. he was pissed when he found that one out. but in the end kagome remained friends with koga but that was only beacuse she was is friend the demon lords only made her marry him.

"Well there was that one time that he came in and saw us well going doggy style," Purred Severus

kagome blushed and grabbed his cock through his pants and kissed his, After she let go he fixed himself, while kagome looked over to her kids and took noticed of them wanting to vomit. while she sighed she knew she should of not done that. while severus blushed from his step kids and step grand kits was basically going to be tramatized from that one. while hiakru and karou and tamaki was trying to push that out of their heads. while ron was pale from what he just seen and heard.

"Come on now I'm right here i dont need to see either of you well do that, and for the love of merlin your kids and grand kids are here. It's bad enough I have to see them snogging, And well you guys as well," Said Ron

Severus smirked and placed his arms around his wife he, kagome only leaned into his shoulder and drinked her blood beer while she seen her kids rush off with their soul mates so she was happy for them. and she knew that they are going to go and do something that she didnt need to know right now. and she knew it was not going to be shopping while severus kissed her to let her know that it was going to be ok. and he understood why she was thinking that right now. ,Harry waved over Horace to come and talk to him.

"Harry my boy!" Chirped Horace

Severus and kagome looked over at the man who was talking to Harry and they all groaned they felt bad for the man but damn it. and the others who are left since some of them basically ditched them. and now the knew why. oh she knew that her kids did that to piss her off. while hikaru and karou was theo nly ones who is her grand kits who is left. so they didnt feel like doing much since their soul mates are basically on a mission for the soul socitey. that is something that they knew was going to take some time.

"Oh Mrs and Mister Snape are here as well, Along with the rest of your group as well,'' Chirped Hroace

Everyone took a long gulp from their drink wishing they ordered stronger well stronger since they knew they are going to need it for dealing with this guy. they had nothing against him but he was just a pain in the ass and annoying. but then again this was something that they are going to be able to get through this conversation with this man. he was get misunderstood and needed to be seen. but there was just way to much to deal with when it came down to him.

"What brings you here, sir?" Asked Harry

Everyone watched to see why indeed why he was there it wasn't to bug the hell out of them for sure. but they knew that harry was not going to be able to do it with out them. so this was going to be able to help him with. even though it was not going to be easy and it was going to take alot to not put the poor man who is drunk they could see that right away. but then again it was apart of the mission and they are going to be able to do and hope they would be able to do so since it was not going to be easy.

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back! Farther back than I care to admit! Ho ho ho... Why I can remember when it was just ONE Broomstick!" Said a drunk Horace

kagome and Severus along with everyone who was left and didnt take off and make them stay and deal with this pain in the ass while they go and have some fun. they all snickered they were amused Harry knew how to amuse someone, That and Ron and his twin brothers, He spilled his drink all over kagome. while hikaru and karou was wondering what he was going to be able to do with that one. everyone one looked at her wet shirt that her bra was showing through. Severus used a drying spell and sneered at the perverts,

"Whoops! All hands on deck there Mrs Snape, and the grand kits are here to see that sorry about that.!" Chirped Horace

Severus glared at his coworker and his old professor, He wanted a little show of his wife, geez man their perverts everywhere, while hikaru and karou only looked away not to see their grandmother bra through her shirt. while severus sighed and knew that those two didnt need to see that. and he knew that the man was drunk off his ass as well. he knew that it took alot of work to get him to even come back to hogwarts. and he knew what albus had to do to make him come back and that pissed him off.

"Well in the old days, Severus you should remember you were at them along with lucius and narcissa and a few others, I throw a dinner party for selected student to join, Will you be game for it?" Asked Horace

Severus watched to see if Harry would do it, The rest of them other than Ron are stuck in it so he better, Well Severus was only going to be with his wife, He was indeed in the Slug Club when he was at school in Hogwarts, But this time he was taking his wife and doing his job at the same time and he knew that the others are going to be sucked into this. and he knew that it was not going to be a fun thing to do. but for this he was going to do it for his wife and his family. and he knew that his step kids and grand kids was not going to be having fun. plus he new that they find their ways of amuesing themselves.

"Well I consider it a honor sir!" Chirped Harry

Everyone thought he was kissing his ass rather well, He must got some lessons on kissing ass from jaken when ti came do him kissing all of their asses. but then again they knew this was something that he must of talked to jaken to get him this good to kissing his ass. hell his nose was so far up that mans ass he could have shit all over his nose. so yeah he kissing that old ass rather well. while harry looked at them and knew what they are thinking and he did get that from jaken since he asked jaken.

"Well then I know the rest of you as well," Chirped Horace

Hermione and a few other chocked on their drinks when he said that they looked up at him and thought about it even thought they told Albus they would, and they would have to suffer this until they finish everything this year. even though some of the shit that is being asked of kagome is just wrong to no ends. but then again this was the old man who knows how to pull a dick move and do the most random things out of no where.

"Yes," Chorused Everyone,

"Splended! look for my owl everyone," Chirped Horace

Horace smiled with joy he had his crowning jewels for his club and a old club member to come back for his wife date, Sad he couldn't get young Draco to joing its like the boy has been busy doing something. but he would get to talk to him sooner or later. but for now it was the best of the best that he has joining his little club he has death gods and demons and other beings finally in his club. so yeah he was going to be a happy guy even though he was drunk off his ass. this was something he would be able to die happy.

"Good to see you Willabee," Said Horace

After Horace left they all looked at the confused Ron, And laughed at him for his name mess up even Snape was now he had a new name to call the Weasel, that was a good one and they are going to be able to get and use that one on him more than once. but the wanted to make fun of harry as well since he was kissing that mans ass so good he might as well be licking his asshole with his tongue with the ass kissing. and he knew he was not the only one thinking on it right now.

"Well Potter you kiss ass well," Sneered Severus

Everyone nodded to that, They saw how well Harry planted his lips on Horaces ass to get in his good graces, harry sighed and knew he did it over the top with ass kissing. but that was something he knew he was able to do well since he got the lessons off jaken. but this was all for albus and to get whatever he wanted off the man. but he had a feeling that this was not going to be easy. or to have it handed to him easy. if albus was not going to be able to get it how the hell would he do it.

"Well Dumbledore asked me to get to know him, I'm sure a few of you know that already," Said Harry

The table who knew other than Ron nodded making poor Ron feel singled out of the group, Since the order was at the table well some of them, Harry and Ron wasn't in it yet, but still he was licking that mans asshole rather well. if that isnt going to get him what albus wanted. then he would not be able to get the memory then he was going to be pretty much fucked. hell they even thought of mind rape but they knew he would not do that.

"Well it has to be important or Dumbledore wouldn't ask," Said Harry

"Well its Albus and he has a way of thinking," Hissed Severus,

Seveus was still not letting go on the whole Unbreakable Vow's, He was worried everyday that he would get word that his wife was dead, Severus went back up to the school to finish his grading, while everyone else finished what they where doing before they headed back to the school, he knew that not only one person who was not happy with that one. but he knew that was nothing they could do she did it to protect them. and she was like her mother she does what she wanted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

kagome and the others where walking back to the castle as they looked around making sure nothing was going to attack, ikkaku had kagome on his back since she was still a bit off since the meeting she had to go to last night with the dark lord and it was a bad one. Ayame was sent to do something for the soul socitey so she took kagome sword spirits with her on that one. When they heard a pain filled scream they stopped and looked up to see a girl floating like the devil was in her,

 **"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN'S BALLS UP HIS ASS!"** Yelled koga and miroku

The girl fell tot he ground as her friend got up to see the group looking like they needed a priest or something, what the hell was making her like this. and what in the world was going on. it was someting that they never ever seen before. nothing int he demonic or any world for that matter. so this was something they didnt know what in the world was going on here. this was something they wanted to see and what sort of curse has been made to make some act like this and so on and so forth.

"I warned her not to touche it!'' Cried the girl

The girl started t fly up again and had her arms spread eagle as if she was on a cross and being crusified. its like someting that cathlic churched talked about. but it was not a stigmata. but they needed to make sure that the girl was going to get help. and see if they are able to get what in the world it was that made her go off like that.,,kagome and the others had to think of something quick but its hard to do it when you don't know what your dealing with, and make sure they didnt get it to them either.

"Move out of the way all of you, kagom e you grab that!" Ordered Hagrid

kagome sighed and knew that she was goign to be stupid by doing this so she took off her cloak and picked up the necklace he knew it was dark magic so she needed to be careful, As they fallowed Hagrid back to the castle, well ikkaku and yumichika was the ones who took the girl with them. they used some spells that was able to make sure that they sent back to the soul socitey to make them find anything that they could come up with. so this was something for research and development.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

kagome came in on Severus back with his cloak on her with a warming charm, he placed the necklace down and looked at his as his kagome snuggled into his warm ever so warm robes that smelled like him, with thoth and spirit by her sides they had their arms around her to make sure they give her the body heat to make her to feel better on this one. but then again this was something she was thankful for.

"Now are you sure that Katy didn't have this when she went into The Three Broomsticks?" Asked Minerva

Minerva was glad the others where with Harry and Ron and Hermione or else this would of been harm to them,. but then again she knew that this was something that always happened when it came down to those three, and no one else only those three. and why in the world where they in the right area at that time it happened. but then again this was something that was going to be for now she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Well like I said she left to go to the loo, And when she came back she had the package in her hands, She said it was urgent that she deliver it," Said Katy friend

Minerva looked at the girl like she was nuts wondering who would want to harm Katy or anyone else, but for now this was something they needed to find out with all the crap that is going on in the world. and with the dark lord being out and about it could be one of the followers when it came down to things that came to what is out there. and what could of been for this young girl.

"Well did she say to who?" Asked Minerva

"To Professor Dumbledore ma'am," Said Katy's friend

Minvera face went pale, Who on earth would have done this, These days she didn't know who was doing what, she looked over to kagome who looked like she was starting to warm up. but this was something that was poorly done and as if it was going to be for someone else. while she had a feeling that harry was going to be blaming someone who didnt evenr deserve to be blammed for this.

"Thank you vary much you may go now," Ordered Minerva

Minerva and Severus turned back to the necklace, kagome narrowed her eyes she had a feeling Draco did this, and she knew that the others are thinking the same thing. and she was going to get it for this one for the attempt and failed. so she was so not looking forward to being summoned for another death eater meeting. so this was something she hoped the dark lord didnt find out. she would be sooo lucky that he didnt even find out about this one. but hell her luck as it now she was going to be getting it.

"Why when something happens its always you three, And you always have someone there to save your hides, Lucky enough it was Bella and the others," Said Minerva

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked to the ground the wondered that their selves, And while kagome and the others looked at them with arched eyebrows, it seemed that they are in the place that was when things like this that seemed to happen. its like that it was something that was with them that things like this seemed to be following them when they didnt want it to . but for now she needed to see what severus thinked on what was around that poor poor girls neck to make her do that.

"Oh Severus what do you think?" Asked Minerva

Severus was glade his kagome and her team was there since they where trained by the best to of the best to do things like this, but then again he knew that potter was going to do something and say something really stupid to piss her off so he was hoping he was wrong this time around. but this was potter and he was going to say whatever it was on his mind. and that he was going to piss her off and that was not very good for your health when you piss off his wife she was a evil person when she wanted to be.

"Well I think miss bell is lucky to be alive, And thanks to my wife and her crew they did well on saving her and bring the dark object even though it would of made my dear wife get sick," Said Severus

Severus was gonna let his kagome keep that robe since he had many others, Plus he enjoyed he wearing it, but he nodded his thanks to spirit and thoth he knew they still shared a love for her. but this was something that they all knew to well. but for now it was going to be something that he was going to make sure that he was going to keep them near by if he was not able to do be near her. but for now he was not going to be a happy man and he knew there was more than one piss off being.

"Well she was cured wasn't she? I know Katy off the Quidditch pitch she would never hurt a fly, If she was delivering to Professor Dumbledor, She was not doing it knowingly," Said Harry

Severus lowered the necklace back down he would distroy the robes after they dipose of the dark necklace, he was going to hand it over to research and development since they would be able to do test and be able to get rid of it. they dont need this sort of thing in the world. and he was going to make sure of that since it was going to be something that was going to be rid of to test it first and then rid of it.

"Yes Mr Potter she was indeed cursed," Said Minerva

Harry had to think long and hard on this one, He knew kagome would kill him for even saying this, And he look a long deep breath. but he knew that he needed to speak out on something like this. it was somethingt hat he knew all to well to make sure that this was going to be something about draco. and he was behind all of this but he knew that he was going to be pissing off the wrong people again and the wrong person as well.

"It was Draco who did it," Said Harry

kagome hissed when he accused her brother once again, How dare he do something like this again, while spirit and thoth made sure she didnt move and kick the boys ass. even though they should let her go and kick his ass for even thinking that. even though they have told him to keep out of their business more than once, but it seemed that it was never ever going to work with him listening to them. so why do they even bother when it came down to stuff like this. but they knew that harry was going to get another beat down.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter!" Hissed kagome

Severus had to grab his wife around her waist before she decked Potter in the face like at the beginning of the year, Even though he would enjoy seeing it and get sooo turned on by it, she was to pissed off since she was able to get out of the hold of thoth and spirit. he sighed and knew that this was going to be something that potter needed to not mention in the near future even though he should of let him kick his ass. and he knew that he was not the only on in the room right now.

"Indeed my wife had a point. Your evidence?" Said Seveus

Severus handed his wife to spirit to watch her for him, As he defused the Potter problem before she kills him, he wanted to make sure that she was going to calm down. but for now he was going to make sure he was going t make sure that potter speak to him on this. and see if he knew what sort of proof he had for draco to be able to do something like this. and even though he had to think it might be true.

"Well I just know it's him," Said Harry

"You just know," Hissed Severus,

Severus gave a pleaded look to his wife she calmed down enough so she could do her job and watch over the stupid boy, Well if she don't kill him in his sleep, but then again that might be the birghtest thing. but for now he knew that he needed to keep her clam and to make sure that she was not going to be able to kick his ass. next time he was not going to hold her back. well her ex husband who is her friend now was doing that for him. but he needed to make potter know what he was doing is going to get him killed.

"Once again you astonish with your gifts Potter, Gifts mere mortals can only dream of possessing. Well half mortal, How grand it must be... to be the Chosen on, if I were you I would sleep with one eye open tonight," Hissed Severus

"Well I think you three should go back to the dorm and leave this to use before someone gets killed in here," Said Minerva

"I'm sorry kagome," Whispered Harry

Harry turned and left while ikkaku and yumichika following after them to make sure they would go to the right place, As Severus took his wife to their chambers to have rough making love to take her anger away and as well as his along with a potion that would help with the cold, but then again it was something that he knew it was going to work. he knew how to make her not be angry no more. since it was something that he loved doing with her when she was angry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

When kagome got back to the common room she was grinning widely as if she had wild sex, her kids and grand kids all groaned and knew what just happened. and knew that it was something that they didnt need to know. while the others just smirked on what they knew kagome had just done. while miroku the ever the pervert was smirking like there was no tomorrow. and sango had to slap him in the back of the head to make him stop being a perver.t After the I'm sorry's they all went to bed well took turns on watch,

"What is it he sees in her?" Asked Ron

Harry continued to watch the map and listen to his friend wonder about what the guy see's in his sister,ikkaku and yumichika along with renji who was basically stuck watching harry and ron for the night. while they had their own beds that is in the boys dorm of the towee. all the gryffindors had gotten used to be seeing them. and didnt pay no mind that they have slytherns in their dorms. well the ones that they deemed to be the good ones out of the bunch of the house that they dont talk to.

"What dose she see in him?" Asked Harry

Harry turned back to the map and watched Draco where ever he was going, He knew better to say something in front of kagome again, and then again he got jumped in the halls from ikkaku and yumichika for what he had said to kagome. plus ritsu and as well shizou and izaya was the ones who helped out and sadly renji and as well spirit has to join in. he just never ever wanted to see that again it was something that he would happened again. they all know how to you regret what you said.

"What is it he sees in her?" Asked Ron again

Harry rolled his eyes along with the the death gods in the room who had to pretend to sleep, But were greatly amusemed by what they are hearing. it seemed that they have to be amused about something that is way to boreing in the common room. but the conversation is something that was giving them some sort of amusement. but then again the boy was trying to figure out what was going on. and harry was well he was kinda read the book and now say something stupid.

"I don't know, She's smart... funny... attractive..," Said Harry

Harry though he heard someone snicker but her ignored it, He also wandered if the deatg gods were listening in, and the three who kicked his ass for what he said about one of their own. and making one of their own feel the way she was feeling so yeah they knew that if they knew who he was really talking about. even though ron was talking about his sister and how he was trying to figure out what and why she was doing what she is doing. and why is the boy thinking about his sister or trying to get into her pants.

"What the hell mate Attractive?" Asked a grossed out Ron

"And has a nice ass," Thought Harry

Ron was still waiting for Harry to answer what he had just asked, While he heard the snickering now, he knew which was was snickering but he didnt mean to say that one out there. but then again he was not even paying attention when it came down to what he was spewing out of his mouth. ron was wondering if he was talking about his sister or kagome. because he knew ofr a fact that kagome has a major fine sexy ass. one that you would like to reach out and grab. damn he has been around miroku far to long.

Well you know... she has nice...Skin you know," Said Harry

Harry now wondering if they truly are listening in to their conversation now he though he heard someone laugh now, they are wondered what the hell is wrong with that boy. it seemed that the boy didnt know what to say about a female. or something that he was able to feel about this. hell they didnt know if he knew anything or what sex is. ikkaku snickering on his own thoughts and it seemed he was not only the one who ws thinking on this one. but he recored the conversation to he could share it with the others so they could have a good old laught about what they are hearing.

"So you think he is going out with her because she has nice skin?" Asked Ron

ikkaku and renji had to hold in their own laughter. hell even yumichika was trying not to laugh about all of this. they all had to hold in his laughter on that they sooo are going to tell the others about this one, well they wouldnt have to since ikkaku was being evil and making sure he had everything recored to make sure that everyone was able to hear this one. it was something that he wanted to do. this was something that the others are going to love and enjoy it. but then again there was alot of things that they could say about this conversation.

"Well, I dunno, I'm just saying it could be a contributing factor," Said Harry

ikkaku and renji and yumichika was wondering why these guys could never hook up with someone their kinda lame on the game, but then again it seemed that they have not even reached that comming of age on things. hell they dont even know if they would even have sex. or even if molly gave the boys a talk abour the birds and the bees. but then again she probably gave a sadly edited version. that what they all figured when it came to the facts of life talk from molly weasley so they hoped that arthur did the telling of what happens and stuff like that. hell they hoped another female did it for genny since they knew molly would not give her the correct facts.

"Hermione's and kagome got nice skin,a long with kagomes daughters even the blood adopted ones as well. And well kagome has a nice ass that you can grab You know, As far as skin go's," Said Ron

All the death gods couldn't believe Ron went there lucky Severus or even thoth or spirit and koga and some of the others found out what he had just said. Ron would be pissing himself again, hell they never ever liked to hear ron say such crude things. plus about kagomes kids that was a huge no no as well. plus the three of them is soul mates and bonded to scarlet. and range for yumichika and ikkaku is bonded to scarlet. and renji is with luna even though she was not one of kagomes daughters.

"I-I've never thought about it before. But now that you mention it, yeah Bella dose very very nice ass," Said Harry

Harry mentally face palmed he just said his soul bonded sister had a nice ass he was afraid Snape was going to cut off his cock and balls, hell not only snape all the males would be after him for this one. but then again he had a feeling that he was not going to be left alone on this one. because he knew that the three death gods who are friends to them. well more or less friends but they are more closer to kagome. but he knew that they are nog oing to like what he had just said if they are even awake. but he knew that they are awake it was something that came down to his luck.

"I think I'll be going to bed," Said Harry

Harry placed the map away he thought no one was listening well he hoped the death gods stayed to themselves, and hoping they didnt use a hell butterfly to send what was said this night. he and ron would have to gind the nearest place to hide since it was not going to be a good thing for them. hell they would be made into a female for what they have just said about kagome and her daughters. and two of them are soul mates and bonded to two of them. and that is something that is going to be doomed for them.

"Hey Willabee don't be wanking it to our sister or ill tell Severus! and as well the others!" Joked renji

the three death gods laughed lightly at the horror filled look on Ron face, As he rolled over and went to bed, while the three death gods smirked they made their point in that they heard it all. and ron still felt horror from what he had just said. but then again he knew that he should of been more carefull. even harry was fearing that the other males in their family and friend circle was going to find out. and that is not going to be a good thing for either him or ron at all. that was going to be the end of them. and they would not have a penis or balls once they are done with them.

to be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

The fallowing day everyone was either looking at Ron and Harry as if they knew what they where talking about, But they waved it off as a normal thing, As Harry and the others went and got ready for the Slug Club dinner party, kagome was dressed in one of her custom made outfits that almost like Severus but looked more like her captain outfit. the others are either dressed in what would make them what they are. while ayame has something that looked like her wolf demon type of thing and so did koga. but they had to have things made for this reason and lucky they did. the sword spirits dressed in the clothing that they usally have on when they are just coming out of their sword forms., As she met with the rest of the group to head to the party, Well in hopes it would turn out to be fun. her kids and grandkits seemed to be happy about this well to a point.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Slug Club_

Cormac was sitting right next to Horace making sure that the little pervert was kissing the teacher ass good enough, While Harry sat on the other side as if he had it planned out on seating, but ti seemed that horace was more happy with kagome and her kids and grandkits and the others with her. this was something he was more happy that they chose to join his club. this was his crown jewels to what he has now. he took note that they are all wearing something that connected to what they are and who they are and so on and so forth that was something he liked greatly on seeing that.

"Well Cormac have you seen any of your uncle Tiberius lately?" Asked Horace

Horace went back picking at his ice cream, while Cormac thought of what to say, Not like that was a hard thing to do, kagome and ayame and some of them are close to shoving something down that throat to shut him the hell up. while tamaki was grumbling about people kissing others asses for what he was trying to do. while hikaru and karou his nephews if he thinked that what they are to him sicne shippo his half brother that their mother blood adopted was their father so yeah they are his nephews.

"Why yes sir, I might be going hunting over at the Minstry Of Magic over the holidays," Said Cormac

Horace only nodded to what he had said, Wondering what kind of hunting he was going on, As Cormac winked over at kagome and Hermione, Who in turned glared at the little pervert. that was something that they are not going to do. but they would love to see him choke on what he was eating. not as if anyone in the world would miss him. he was just nothing but a little freaking pervert. that is all he was to them all. but they knew they didnt need to make the party stop so they are not going to do anything evil. but if he didnt stop they would slip and do something that they sure as hell wont regret doing.

"Well then make sure you give them both my best," Said Horace

Horace went back to his ice cream as he tried to think of another conversation he knew part of the people in the room except a few, and it seemed that cormac father and uncle was just as much of a kiss ass as cormac himself. so this was something they all took note of. they wondered if they are just as of a sick freak perverts to what this little pervert is going to get his in the end of all of this. plus they have been messing with him for a while. he just to stupid on figuring out that they are basically messing with his head and alot of other things. like the day kisuke turned him into a chick the little pervert didnt come out of his room for like three days until the spell weared off.

"Miss Grenger what dose your family do in the Muggle world?" Asked Horace

Hermione stopped eating her ice cream when she felt all eyes on her only a few of them knew what her family does. while the others looked over to her. plus her family is being trained and learning how to defend themselves since they have the power in them. and it seemed that she was born a half panther demon and half black inu demon. her mother is the black inu and her father is the panther demon. it was a odd match when they found out about it. but they didnt judge them on who was whos soul mate.

"My parents are Dentist," Said Hermione,

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy as if they didn't know what she was talking about, kagome and the others even her kids and grand kids as well the sword spirits and the others arched a eyebrow at all of them, they didnt even know what a freaking dentist is. that is the sadest thing that they have ever heard. but then again the wizarding world seemed to not teach many things on such things. this is something that the wizards and witchs should of told their kids and teached them when they are growling up.

"They fix peoples teeth," Said Hermione,

Horace sat forward as if it was the most interesting thing she said in the world, While Hermione blushed,hermione looked over to the others and knew what her parents does and that they even knew what it was in the freaking soul socitey. but that is only because they had a few of them around there. but for now this was just pitiful when it came down to how these people who didnt even know what a dentist is. and no wonder why some of their teeth is so bad. so this was to point out to the ones who didnt know what the dentist is.

"That is rather interesting, now is that considered a dangerous profession?" Asked Horace

kagome wanted to snickered along with the others how much the wizards know of the out side of their world, while her own kids was snickering on this they didnt even know how in the world that job would be a dangerous on. but then again it could in some ways if you got one of those people who just want to be evil. hermione sighed and knew what they are even thinking. hell she looked over to tamaki who was with his soul mate and bonded soi fon and wondered what was going through that womans head.

"No not at all, There was this one time one boy bit my father and he needed ten stitch's," Said Hermione

Hermione laughed at her own joke on her father issue,kagome and a few of the others only snickered at it, hikaru and karou was rolling on the floor laughing their asses off they got the hidden meaning on that one. While a few people stopped and hikaru and karou stopped their lauging when they saw Ginny walk into the room with a dress kagome gave her, she has given ginny alot of clothing since she felt sorry for poor ginny. and she knew that the girl was not able to afford much. so she didnt mind giving her things and buying things for her. so she didnt have to walk around in her mothers old clothing in which was just ghastly.

"Ah! Miss Weasley come on in," Chirped Horace

kagome and the other ladies narrowed their eyes she could tell that she had been crying by the puffiness, ayame must of saw it as well, they felt so bad for her since she has been getting treated like crap from the guy she is with. and her brother at the same time. so yeah this was not a good thing for the poor poor girl. they just wished her to be happy and that seemed to be a hard thing to do with how her one brother and the guy she is with. they need to go and talk toher about this one day and see if they are able to do anything to help her with the issues that she is having.

"Look at her eyes they have been fighting again her and Dean," Whispered rangiku

Harry and the others only nodded to what rangiku had said, They had heard the fighting but they couldn't do nothing about it at this point, while they all looked at the poor girl shizuo gave her his seat since he was going to lean against the wall. ginny smiled her thanks. while hikaru and karou gave her a hug to let her know that she is loved and if she needed to talk they are all there to be there for her to have a shoulder or shoulders to cry on. they are think of her as family she deserved alot more than she living right now. and much more than how she has to live.

"I'm sorry I'm not normally late," Said Ginny

"No matter you just in time for dessert, Well if anyone left you any," Chiped Horace

Cormac dipped his finger into the ice cream and looked over to kagome and Hermione and started to suck on his finger as if he was making a point, kagome narrowed her eyes and stuck up her nose, while cormac ignored the feelings of impending death from the others. and it seemed that he didnt know what he was doing was going to get him killed one of these days. but then again they would be more than happy to end his miserable existance. and that is something that they wanted to do every freaking day. but they tuned him out and enjoyed the rest of the party as they are able to do so.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after the dinner party_

kagome left to go and spend time with Severus while the others went to have some alone time, while hikaru and karou and shizuo is the ones who is watch duty tonight. kahoko and scarlet with the female dorms. Hermione rushed back to the common room, While Harry stayed after to talk to Horace, Horace closed the door thinking he was alone, When he turned around to see Harry standing there waiting for him, he knew that he had to do this one way or another. but there was some way he had to get him with someone to give him what he needed for albus that blasted memory.

"Potter?" Asked Horace

Harry stood there wondered how in the world will he get this one memory to show Albus, In hopes it will be easy, but then again if that man was not even able to get the memory then how the bloody hell is he going to be able to go that memory. that is the thing he was not getting and not sure how he was going to get it. while he sighed and knew that this was going to be something that came down to putting alot of work and thinking into. and he hated to think on things it gives you a mega migrane.

"I'm sorry sir, but i was just looking at your hour glass," Said Harry

"Oh why yes its a rather ineresting object," Said Horace

Harry tried to fingur out what else to say, While Horace looked like he was lost in some sort of memory, as if it was given by someone that he was not able to forget on who have given it to. but the object was rather nice and rather old he was able to see that for himself. so he wondered if it was a gift that tom gave to him. a gift he was given to get the information that was needed to gain whatever he did to become who he is. but that was only his idea on the object since he was lost in whatever he was thinking or remembering.

"Well then sir I think I shall be on my way," Said Harry

Horace was taken out of his little flashback of the person who has given the object to him. it was one of his most peronal and prized things, he placed a hand on Harrys shoulder so he wouldnt go back to his dorm just yet. he wanted to say something to him. and wondered if he needed something. but then again he had a feeling that albus has sent harry to do his dirty work, and this is the reason why harry stayed behind. and if that is true he would be deeply upset with that old man for even thinking about sending harry to do something he should of done himself. even though he would fail in doing so. there is somethings out there he didnt want to remember. there are things that he regrets in doing in his past.

"Oh nonsence, You have nothing to fear my dear boy, Luckly for your class mates they are unlucky to make the shelf," Said Horace

Harry arched a eyebrow in wonder what he meant by that, He wondered who didnt make it into the club. he took notice that he was all into kagome and the others. its like they are his crown jewels of his club. but then again it was none of his business. the man seemed to be happy on how he lived his life. well not trying to find a home to hide out in each time he had to leave. so he was not found from the dark lord. whatever that man is hiding the dark lord didnt want no one to find out.

"What do you mean by shelf sir?" Asked Harry

"Well you ask a rather good question, Anyone I find with wonderful skill end up on my shelf," Said Horace

Horace walked over to his book shelf and pointed at his photo's. Harry eyed them once again he remembered seeing them when he first met Horace, but he was not there to talk about who is in the photos that he has all over the place. but the man does have wonderful taste when it came down to how he made things look in his rooms. and how he had the pary room was decorated. harry sighed and not sure how he was going to bring up and wondered if he should come out and say it. or just go with the flow like he normally does.

"So did Voldemort ever make the shelf sir?" Asked Harry

Horace nearly fell out of his chair when he heard the question that Harry had just as him, wondering if he should say anything, but he did hear what he just said. but then again that is something that he sure as hell he didnt want to get into. but this was going to be able to get away with this. but for now it was going to be something he was going to pretend on not hearing. but harry not stupid and took notice that he made a reaction to what he had just said. and it seemed he knew that he had heard it since he went stiff when he said that name.

"Well didn't you know Tom Riddle? I mean you were his teacher weren't you?" Asked Harry

Horace eyes nearly popped out of his head, He was gonna have a stroke if he didn't calm down, The question was to much for him, and it seemed that he was right. and that was something that albus wanted the boy to do. he sent the boy to do his dirty work. and this was something that got under his skin that old man has not changed for the better. he was still the same and that he has not change to make better ideas. and better choices. but that was his ideas that he was thinking right now. but for now it was going to be avoiding the question and make sure the boy never found out.

"Well Mr Riddle had a number of teachers while he was here," Said Horace

Horace was remembered the boy who was a odd one to anyone, No one never expected the boy to turn out evil, harry sighed and it seemed he was not going to get no where with this man. and no wondered why the old coot made him go and do this. but then again he knew that this was something that he has to do. and he knew now that it was going to take alot of work and alot more thinking to gain what he needed for albus. whatever the memory is must be screwed up that he didnt want no one knowing. as if he was full of regret as if he didnt know what the young tom was going to do.

"Can you tell me what he was like?" Asked Harry

Horace was still caught up in the memory, Wondering if he should bring up old demons from his past, he hated thinking on such things. and most of all that boy. he remembered him how could he ever forget those eyes. those dark evil eyes that make you think he was able to read your very soul. and how he made you feel when he was around you. sure the boy was a genus and a evil one at that. but he didnt like remembering that boy he was a creepy and evil little boy at that time. and that evil grew more and more and turned him into what he is this very day. and he just didnt want no one what he had done and all the sins he had made with tom.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, Please do forgive me, I mean he killed my parents even though they werent the nicest people out there, They were still my family, As well he molested kagome and harms her every meeting she goes to, And he wants her as his, He want's to take her away from Severus and her family her kids and grandkids," Said Harry

Horace felt sick from what he had just heard, That lord Voldemort molested Severus wife, and to take her away from her heirs and grand heirs. that was basically fucked up to no ends. but what was he able to do to help her. sure he knew that she is a spy with the order that is what albus told him. He won't let her fall to the dark devil hands, well if he had anything to say on this. he never ever wanted to see that kind woman have slimy hands from that man who he wanted to forget anywhere near her or on her.

"Well of course you would want to know more, But I must say I must disapoint you Harry, When I first met Mr Riddle he was a quiet and smart little boy, And I would have never figured he would have turned out the way he did, Thats all I have to say about it," Said Horace

Horace turned to see Harry looking at his as if he knew all the answers he wanted, And if he could he would give them, harry knew that this was going to be the end of this conversation when it came down to what horace wanted, but this was not going to end and he was going to get what he needed one way or another. but for now he needed to play this right. but he knew there has to be a way to make him think he was there out of good. damn what is he kidding the man knew somewhere that the old man sent him to do his work for him.

"Well unlike yourself and Mrs Snape and the others, There are monsters that do exist they where buried deep within one soul," said horace

harry only nodded but he was going to have to think of a good way to get the memory. he left with the two who has been waiting for him. hikaru and karou nodded to each other as they lead him to the tower. since they are and shizuo was going to be the ones who was on watch duty. even though they didnt want to do it. but they had to do the job they was given. plus this was for kagome. and harry they didnt trust him with how he has been going on about draco and they needed to make sure he didnt fuck anything up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Ron stood in his Quidditch gear ready for the match this was his first game that he is ever in. and he was nervous. He looked like he was going to pass out from the fear he felt, He looked down to his breakfast as if he was going to be sick all over it, Harry and kagome and the others came up with a grand plan to help Ron to win his match today he just has to believe in himself, and hoped what they are going to be doing was going to make sure he thinked they put something in his drink to make him think that he was going to have good luck and to get through the game witth out anything bad happening.

"So how was it then you guys?" Asked Ron

kagome looked over her book she had a good day woke up felling like she could do anything, plus she spent the night with her Severus, tamaki was sleeping with his head on her lap. he didnt sleep to well last night. so he was snuggled into his mother lap while not all of them was there yet since they are finding a good place to sit in the area and the stands. so they took a meal with them so they would hold their seats for them. while ron was wondering if harry and kagome was going to help him out.

"How was what Ron?" Asked ayame

Ron looked at them all like they knew what he was talking about, Trying to ease his poor nerves from the match, but he knew that they are going to be there for him either way. he looked to the she wolf and knw that she was going to be giving him some sort of strength. while koga grunted into his coffee that he made appear. kagome smiled and knew that the boy was thinking that he was not going to be good in this. but she knew that this was something they knew it was going to work since the boy was stupid he would believe about anything that has been said to him.

"Well you know the party?" Asked Ron

kagome huffed and went back to her book, While the others talked to each other, Hermione and Harry arched a brow, While Severus watched the group mainly his kagome who looked sexy reading, he knew his step children was trying to wake up since he took note the energy drinks that they are basically drinking down like it was water. his step grandkits as well. he sighed and knew that they are going to be doing something that was going to help the boy and see if it was going to be working.

"Well let's just put it this way boring and very annoying to tell you the truth," grumbled ikkaku

ikkaku was sitting next to kagome other side he took note that tamaki was sleeping. he had a rough night from what he was told. and he knew that soi fon wont be back until tomorrow from the mission she was sent on., He saw her mate giving her the eyes, He thought the part was lame, but then again he knew that those two are rather freaky when it came down to the way things in the bedroom. hell they even do it out side of the bed room. but then again they all are freaky that way when it came down to their mating.

"You know Slughorn is doing Christmas as well," Said Hermione

kagome squeaked and groaned like she realy wanted to do that, Well it might be not that bad maybe she could go with her Severus. while tamaki grumbled something and snuggled into his mother lap further. while severus gave him sad eyes. thoth had to go and do something for zuse. and he needed kagomes sword spirits for this ne. and that meant all four of them. and a few others had to go on it as well. so he was feeling bad for his step son the poor boy has had a horrid life since he was 3 years old.

"I bet your gonna bring Cormac, And kagome we all know who your taking," Hissed Ron

"Well to tell you the truth I have a stick up my ass, I was going to ask you," Hissed Hermione

Hermione went back to her paper and ignored Ron the rest of the morning, How dare he even ask that, Everyone looked up to see Lavendar walk up and tap Ron on the should, hell everyone had someone well only a few of them has not met their soul mates. but then again there was alot of things when it came down to finding theirs. but he knew that he was trying to find himself a lady. but hermione needed a date if he remembered correct but he wondered why she didnt ask him yet.

"Good luck out there today Ron! I know that you be the best one out there!" Chirped Lavendar

Everyone arched a brow at the girl, even tamaki woke up and glared at the female the glare rivaled his fathers. and he had to say her high pitched voice and very air headed way of how she carried herself is something that he was going to get annoyed with fast. They could smell that she was turned on by Ron, Which made them all feel sick, She walked away as if she felt all the annoyance with this girl. and they wanted to kill her on this and end her miserable life. it was soemthing about her that they all hated. and it was going to be fast and quick since it was so chirpy and air headed and high pitched voice is something they hated.

"What a annoying little bitch," Hissed ayame and rangiku

Harry grabbed rons cup to start the plan ikkaku was between him and Hermione so he could hand the vile over to him after he was done. ikkaku was smirking like there was no tomorrow. and they knew the pain in the ass world believe that they did it. that is how stupid he is. and that is how they hoped it would work out. but they needed miss bossy pants who is to big for her pants to see it that would be something they wanted to do since he knew for a fact that she would lecture them on it. and that would be something that is annoying but it gives them a good chance in making him think on they spiked his drink.

"After this match is over Cormac could have my spot," Cried Ron

kagome looked over her book to see what is wrong, Ron really need to grow some balls for Merlin's sake's, and that is something they knew was never ever going to happen. but they only could hope that he would one of these days. but it seemed he found his man hood since he was giving the eyes to that annoying little twit. but for now they all have to watch and see how this was going to play out. and see how he was going to act. and see if he was going to beleive that he was given liquid luck in his drink.

"Well here drink some Pumpkin Juice," Said Harry

Luna squeezed into the spot between ikkaku and renji as she pecked him on the lips to let him know she was happy to see him. and so she could join in with her friends conversation, and her soul mates as well. she knew that this was something that she enjoyed doing. renji put a arm around her shoulder to let her know that he was happy to see her here as well. ron grumbled at the show of affection it seemed that he was going to be alone for the rest of his days by the way it looked.

"Oh dear me you look dreadful Ron, Is that why you put something in his cup?" Asked Luna

Everyone flinched at what Luna had just said, while renji snickered from what his soul mate and bonded has just all had a oh shit look on their face, As Hermione look like she was Severus when he caught someone trying to take his wife and mate away, hell she would of beat thoth and spirit and the others in that look. but for now she was pissed off about somethingt hat she didnt even take notice in.

"Is it a energy potion or one that helps one courage?" Asked Luna

Everyone flinched again wondering if the girl will shut up before their ear drums will be blown out from Hermione's screaming, they all groaned and wondered if they all should bolt before she started her little rant and raving. but it was how they are going to be planning on doing this. but for now it was going to be what they are going to do. and hope that ron would fall for the whole thing.

"Liquid Luck," Whispered Hermione

Hermione knew she saw harry pass ikkaku something, while yumichika was smirking like a fool. But she didn;t know what it was, but now she knew when Luna said something, renji smirked and knew that his little lady was involved as well. he had to say this the girl needed to freaking let lose and not be the way she was always. this was something they all agreed on. but for now they knew this was the only thing they are going to think on. but they just hoped the whole plan worked.

"Don't you dare drink that Ron," Hissed Hermione

Ron rolled his eyes and drained the glass as if he was going to drink it if that was in it. hell he needed anything to get him through that game., After Ron finished he had a grateful smile on his face, hermione shook her head in shame from what he had just done. how could they do something so stupid. not as if draco has been give loads of it from everyone. she just never ever knew that one yet. they should of let him go through the game with out any form of help. she was not happy with what they all have just done.

"You know you could be kicked out of school" Hissed Hermione

"Oh Hermione we don't even know what you even talking about, He was drinking a fresh cup of juice, Loosen up for once in you life," Said ayame

"Come on harry we have a game to win," Said a happy Ron

Harry and Ron left to go to the Quidditch field, As Hermione just only glared, Severus gave his wife one raised eyebrow telling her good job, while everyone left to go to the stands where the other are watching their seats for them. while hermione was grumbling about stupid people and doing stupid things. but then again she was not going to be happy about this. ron should of done this with out the help of liquid luck. he should of won this game with out the things for the sport.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Quidditch match_

kagome and some of the other was reading since they hated the sport, But they knew how to play since her brother makes her play it with him, Ron kicked the ball before it made it into the hoop, kagome placed a silencing charm around where she was reading, She was wearing the robe that Severus gave her a charm on it so his scent doesn't go away, Like he had a cloak of hers with her scent on it he cuddles with at night, Hermione poked kagome to point up at how Ron was doing, She only fist pumped and went back to her book, Ron knocked the ball away once again as he felt like the king of the world at the moment, He heard the crowed cheering for him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

kagome went to see Severus and had their time then went back up to the common room to see if having a party, ayame rushed over to grab her and went over to where the others was ikkaku placed his arms around kagome shoulder to keep her safe from the party people, And the perverts one already got the ladies. kagome knew her kids and grandkits are basically having fun with all of this. but then again she has this feeling that something was going to be really really gross going to happen this night,

"You know you should of never done it," Said Hermione

Harry and the others rolled their eyes in annoyance, not like they done it they where just trying to give him the heads up, they only made him think that he had it in his drink. the girl should of known what they have been plotting about. but then again she never really joined in on their plotting. that is something she was to much of a tight ass on. and they knew that this was something that was going to be a thing that she was going to be like. draco loved her since she was his soul mate. but he hated when she was in the moods like this.

"Oh not like kagome and the didn't hex no one when the try outs," Said Harry

kagome and the ones who did it only snickered and Severus did it as well, Severuss the perverted bastard right for him trying to flirt with her and she was claimed by her mate and husband, while spirit had to go and do something for lord death. thoth and kagome sword spirits has not come back yet. nor the ones who went on the mission they had to be sent on. while kagome sighed and knew that hermione needed to let lose for once. and she knew her brother tried to help her in that.

"Well kagome and the others did that and as well Professor Snape at try outs, Not a real game," Said Hermione

"Yes Harry he a perv that needed it done so what," Said haruhi

Harry was given the bottle back from miroku and showed it to Hermione while everyone else smirked, while the others has something more stronger then what everyone else was drinking. they just has this feeling that there was going to be something really really gross going to happened and they would have to bleach their eyes out from seeing it. but hermione was starting to get on their nerves. plus kagome was happy that she has not been called for no meetings for a while.

"Soooo you guys didn't put it in?" Asked Hermione

Harry only shook his head to say no, As the others smirked at the girl they think they where stupid to do something like that, hermione was not happy with how they are going about things. while they all was going to put a silencing charm on her sooner or later. but that was something that was going to be if she annoyed them enough. kagome sighed and downed her drink from the annoyance that was going on. while hermione was not even close to being done with everything with her bitching.

"We wanted to give Willabee some balls for the match," Chirped yumichika

Everyone turned back to Ron to see him and Lavendar in a full out make out session, Everyone mouth was open from what they are seeing. hikaru and karou and some of the others are crying from what they are seeing. running around in a circle from the horrid sight before them. severus spit his drink out from what he has just seen. he lost the boner from seeing that. he wont be getting any tonight. so what is going to do about this turn of events. even though it was gross.

"Holy shit mother of Merlins saggy balls,"' Cried hikau

"You got that right I think I'm going to barf," Cried karou

"I think he eating her face!" Cried ayame

"Oh the horror! Oh the horror!" Cried tamaki

"My eyes!" Cried koga

Harry and Hermione didn't hear what they just said, As the two of them watched unfazed from what they where seeing, Hermione left once it sink'd in kagome saw her leave, she ordered Harry to stay behind, she needed to see if she was going to be ok. she knew that hermione has been feeling something for a while. and she knew that she was worried about draco. but this was soemthing they didnt understand why she left the common room after seeing that. as if it bothered her more than she even knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome and Hermione,_

kagome searched for hermione scent she thought of the girl as her sister, But she didnt know Ron wasn't her soul mate, Her eyes turned to hear sniffling, And went over to where she was, she knew that they didnt bond yet. draco has been waiting for that to happened when he knew it was safe enough to be able to do that wiht her. Hermione had little yellow birds flying around her, As she cried her eyes out from the heart ache she felt, she felt like the worst person in the world. and when ron did that it made things alot more worst on her.

"I'm sorry I was just practicing," Cried Hermione

kagome smiled and sat down with her sisterly friend. she understood why she was feeling the way she did. she thought that way when she was with inuyasha. but she didnt have to worry about that one. but for now she needed to have someone there to let her know she was not alone. and that she was not going to be alone in all of this. she just didnt understand why she felt the way she did when she seen ron do that. this was something that she needed to find out why she reacted to that the ways he did.

"You know my friend your really good like me," Said kagome

Hermione was glad to have a female friend like kagome and the other ladies. plus her daughters are a mega help as well., It was as if she knew how she felt in some sort of way, but then again she has dealt with alot of things in her long long life. but she was happy that she has came to seeked her out. it was something that she knew that she was happy. she was not sure why she acted the way she did. iit was just something that bothered her. she knew that ron was seeking that girl.

"How did it feel when you see another with the person you want?" Cried Hermione

kagome had to think on that one, She never really thought of it. but then again she never ever had to think on that. but she was going to help her the best she was able to. while hermione was happy she was with kagome as a friend she was a sister to her. but for now she was going to hear her out. this was soemthing that she wanted to let her know that she was happy to know her and the others. they have been doing so much for them and they never got a thank you even once.

"I'm not sure my relationship with inuyasha so long long ago wasn't the best he was rather violent and abusive, and turning me over to naraku was a breaking point. but my life has never been easy. but koga when he and i was put together he wasa good man but never felt anything like that for you. but im not going to get into everything. And if I saw Severus like that i would make him a female real quick," Said kagome

Hermione sniffle's died down from the what kagome has said to her. She knew the words was from her heart. and it helped her out a great deal. but then again there was alot of things when it came down to her life right now. sure she chose the life she wanted when she came friends with harry and ron. but sometimes there was times she thought of a better life. but she woudl never ever end that friendship there was no honor in that. and that was something she had was honor.

"Thank you kagome I liked that, I know how Professor Snape look's at you with the love and devotion, I see the same with you, I pay attention your my friend and your like a sister to me," Sniffled Hermione

kagome's eyes narrowed when she heard the running foot steps and laughing, The laughing meaning that two people are about to do the nasty, Lavendar looked annoyed to see the two females she hated other than the other's as well they seemed to act like they are much better than the others., kagome only gave her a look that would make you piss yourself, and she was going to make her do that. but she thought on it. and she was going to sit back and watch him suffer on this one.

"Oh no I think this room is taken one one," Chirped Lavendar

Ron just only smirked at what he girlfriend had just said, While kagome gave them a look like I'm going to kill you, and the feeling of impending death was all over the room. while hermione clutched to kagome hand. she knew that she was not happy. and she could feel and taste what she was feeling. and she dont think ron and lavendar was going to survive on this. but then again it was something that she knew that was going to happened. kagome was the type to tell someone off when they do this type of thing.

"What's with the birds?" Ssked Ron

Hermione lifted her head off kagome's shoulder and turned her glare to Ron, She learned how to glare from kagome and the others, Hermione sent the birds at Ron as to show how hurt she was, The little yellow birds went zooming after Ron making sure they beat the crap out of him. while kagome smirked darkly and knew that is what is less on what he has been doing to hermione. Ron dodged them as the little yellow birds bursted into little yellow feathers, kagome got up and went over to him and slapped him hard acrossed the face that even had blood come out of his mouth she pushed power into her hand to make it hurt worst. she punched the little whore in the face as well.

"If I where you I would catch up to your little slag of a pea brain before you have no dick to pop her charry with," Hissed kagome

Ron gulped and ran like he stole something, kagome let out a huff no one fucks with her family that means even if a friend had done something wrong to them. Hermione sank back down and held onto kagome's arm and cried her eyes out as kagome helped her with her own story, Severus heard the words she spoke to hermione and it was all true. and felt his heart light his little wife knew how to make his heart burn for her, And she has such a tender heart and comforted her friend from the Weasel stupidity,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

kagome and some of the others was walking with Hermione as Harry stayed with Ron since he was getting death wishs from the others from his carelessness, this was something that he was going to make sure that was going to happen. the boy was going to get a lesson. and they are going to make sure he was going to learn it. hell they could see all the times he has been jumped for the bullshit he was doing.

"I just can't help it that she has a thing for me, What me and Lav Lav have is almost like kagome and Snape has,and the others as well." Said Ron

Ron felt someone slap him in the back of his head, He looked at the persons back and the billowing of robes, It wasn't Snape it was kagome and the others, They where really pissed at him, but he could care less at this point in time, they are not even done with the fucking with him. he was nto going to have no peace for the bullshit that seemed to be going on. but for now this was something that they are going to be able to make him feel their annoyance. and what they feel about how he was making them feel.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Hermione was in the library with ayame,rangiku, haruhi and kagome, As they tried to calm the girl down from her wanting to murder the red head. well it seemed he has been getting his ass kicked more than once a day everyday. and hermione knew it was not right. but she was not going to speak out on it. so she was going to let ron feel what everyone feels about him. well until she sees that it was getting to much and that she needed them to stop. it seemed that alot of the others has not come back from the missions that they all have been sent on and hoped they are ok.

"Well Willabee is perfectly fine to kiss who ever he likes,I really could give a fuck less at this point in time," Hissed Hermione

Hermione placed books back each time she hissed out her word, none of the others could get a word in other wise, Severus was with the other mates as they explained to him about what had happened, she knew that they found where he goes and where to attack. and it seemed that she was starting to think of him thinking that he was deserving of them doing what they are doing. and the bad thing was poor hikaru and karou and tamaki walked in on him fucking that girl like no tomorrow they ran down the halls screaming.

"And why would I be under the impression that he and I would be going to Slughorns party together yes," Hissed Hermione

The others didn't like the sound of this to much they have a feeling their friend and new sister would be doing something stupid, it seemed that she was still pissed off at ron and it seemed she was not going to be forgiving him anytime soon. while kagome smirked and knew that anger was finally coming out. she was finally come out of the shell that she was not going to be there no more. they are proud of her to be doing something for herself and standing up for herself as well.

"But now I have to make other arrangements," Hissed Hermione

kagome and the others wondered who would she has picked and it better not be pervo the clown himself, miroku was even ashamed of ron and he was a serial ass grabber. and they knew that he would never ever change on that one. hermione was muttering things about what she wanted to do to him. they have rubbed off on her and that is a very very good thing. while kagome sighed and waited for the pain potion to kick in since she had a real bad meeting last night with the dark lord.

"Soooo who did you choose?"Asked ayame

They waited to see who she had picked and it better not be the pervert, Oh hell they would avoid that like the black death, but then again she was looking like they are not going to find out who she was taking. or she didnt want to let them know how much things she was doing to lower herself to make her get back at ron. while they all waited for her to tell them what and who she was going with. and how miserable the party is going to be when it came down to who she was going to be taking to the party.

"Why yes, Why do you ask?" Asked Hermione

kagome and the others wondered what to say next, They don't feel like getting hex by the very pissed off beings who had the same temper as them, and she knew what happens when they are going to be pissed off. but then again she was able to offer one of the others to go to the party with, but then again they knew that she would not tell them on how in the world they are going to be disgusted in who she has chosen to take to the party. plus she really wasnt really thinking.

"Well I would of thought you would of went with one of the or something," Said rangiku

Hermione face palmed at her stupidity, but then again she was thinking about aizen. but she knew that he was not here he was on a mission. and she had a few other ideas but she dint know what to do or ask. she never ever asked someone to go with her. plus she was asked by viktor. and the moron she is going to the slug party. so what was she going to do. plus she knew harry was going to be going to the party with yuzu isshin one daughter she kinda was asked from harry since she was the closest at the time. She could of asked Draco as well that would have put a stick in the fire for Ron.

"Oh why couldn't I thought of that at the time, I also could gone with Draco as well," Said Hermione

Harry was going with yuzu and he has some kind of connection with her but he didnt understand what it was. but then again he was just happy to be going with someone. while kagome arched a brow and wondered what could be so bad about the date she was going with. but then again if it was cormac then they would have to think of what was going through her mind. that was something they knew was going to be something she had to take alot to say yes to.

"Well who are you going with then Hermione?" Asked ayame

Hermione turned around and started to put things away, Not even knowing that they where being listen to, but then again it even made her sick for who she chose to go to the party with. but there was no honor in backing out. but then again there was things that she would of never ever think on. but for now it was going to be something she wanted to keep from everyone because she would of known what they would say to her. and she didnt want to hear it right now even though it would of been the truth.

to be continued,


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

Draco closed his eyes as if he was willing his worry and sadness over his sister doing what the Dark Lord wish's,and taking her whole family punishments on herself. she thinks they dont know. but they do know what she was doing. He hated that they all had to pretend to do things until they war was over, he knew that his nieces and nephews and the grand kids his sister has. He hated to know if this mission fails his sister would be taken away from Severus and to be the Dark Lords fuck buddy, He would be damned if his sister had to end up like that, Draco pulled the dusty sheets off the cabinet and opened the door to it, He placed a apple inside to see if it was fixed yet, He closed the cabinet and started to chant a spell to see if it would work in the other end, After a few moments Draco opened to cabinet to see if the green apple was still there, But when he saw there was none he thought it was working he closed the door to see if the apple would come back, He started to chant once again, Just like before he waited a few moments to see if it was completely passed all the way back, He opened the door to see the apple had a bite in it, and he knew that everyone woudl be there for them. but for now it was going to be what they need to do for the time being.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Slug party_

Horace was getting pictures taken with Harry and their dates, he was sad that some of the others and sword spirits couldnt come for the fact they have been sent on missions. He had one with kagome and Severus and the others, along with her kids and grandkids who was with their dates who was their soul mates and bonded. Harry saw Hermione run off and hide behind the curtain as if she wanted to get away from someone, He noticed kagome went after her she had a black dress with rubies all over it, Harry saw Severus conversation with sesshomaru and inukimi he rushed over to see what was going on, he saw everyone was all talking to someone.

"Hermione what are you doing?" Asked Harry

kagome arched a eyebrow at him wondering if he had not noticed who she came with, Hermione looked like she wanted to run away from a hollow or something by the way hermione was acting. but then again tamaki and soi fon pointed it out to her. and she knew that this was not a good thing. and it made her sick to know who she had to go to the party with. no wondered why she didnt tell them on who she had gone with. and sure as hell they would made her see reason in that.

"She came with pervo the clown," Snapped kagome

Harry arched a brow wondering who pervo the clown was, He thought all of the people who that would be, but then again he sighed and had a feeling that this was something that he was not going tbe able to deal with. plus yuzu is a good girl and she seemed to like him only for him. not for who he is and what he was known for. it was nice when it came down to people who are connected to kagome. they dont like him for who and what he was known for. they like him for himself and that is all.

"Well I just escaped that's all, I left Cormac under the Mistletoe," Said Hermione

Harry mouth dropped open now he knew who pervo the clown was, He wondered why she took him for, kagome coughed on her drink from what she had just said. she felt sorry for hermione how in the world could she of been so stupid in saying yes. she sighed and next time they are going to make sure they would have someone to go with her. if her twin was free who happened to be her soul mate. he would of came with her. she knew that for sure and he would of said yes.

"Wait that's who pervo the clown is? You took Cormac?" Asked Harry,

kagome looked at him as if he was the stupidest person in the world for asking that question, Harry wondered why he was getting that look for, while kagome face palmed on what he was stupid on. while haruhi and kohako walked over to see if everything was ok. but kagome waved her two daughters off to go and enjoy the party. she has that all handled but for now that is. they left to go and tell the others that things are going to be ok. while kagome pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well I thought it would have annoyed Ron the most," Said Hermione

Hermione hugged kagome she just wanted to cry for the stupid crap that is going on., kagome only patted her friends back from the bad night she was having, A Waiter came in before they could say anything else, she needed to make sure that she was letting her know that she is not alone in all of this. and that is what she was going to do. while kagome sighed and knew there was something that they needed to make sure that she was able to get away if the moron decided to hunt her down.

"Dragon tartare?" Asked the Waiter

kagome nose wrinkled from the smell, It stink'd wondering who in the name of Merlin would get something like that, it smelled like the balls that came from naraku,. and that is something she didnt enjoy smelling. hell inuyasha was not that wonderful smelling either. while harry wondered what in the world was that aweful smell. and how can someone eat something like this. hell not even someone who was high would eat that it was just not right and gross and make you want to vomit.

"No, thank you," Said Hermione,

"I'm all good," Said kagome

"I'm fine," Said Harry

The Waiter arched a bow her heard the conversation, He wondered if he could help he was board out of his mind, but he could give some help to the one lady. and to let her know that if she ate one of those she would be able to make the young man bugger off if she wanted that. and the smell of things nasty things would make you have some real nasty breath. that should help her. so he was going to give her some advice on making her breath stink enough to make that perv bugger off.

"Just as well. They give you terrible bad breath," Said the Waiter,

Hermione seemed to perk up at that, kagome wondered if she was gonna go for it, If she did she felt sorry for her, kagome snickered on that one. she knew she is going to do it. but she had the feeling that cormac would run away from her if she has the nasty breath. that pervert was not going to be swayed. but she knew that this was going to be the only thing that was going to make her try to get rid of the pervert.

"On second thought." Said Hermione

Hermione grabbed two off the trey and started to shove them into her mouth, While kagome tried not to barf from the stink and that someone was eating them, and she hoped that was going to work when it came down to what she has to suffer that taste and that stink. and if he gets turned on by that. then that was something that made him even more of a freak than they already though he was. and that was something they thing they always knew that he was. and that he would never ever change.

"Maybe they'll keep McLaggen at bay... oh, God, here he comes!" Cried Hermione

Hermione grabbed kagome's arm and took off running to where Snape and kenpachi and the others was, Hoping one of them would help her out, As Cormac came in harry shielded them so they could leave with out being seen. and he was going to cover them. while harry took the tray as well. he just hoped the pervert would listen to him. while he waited for them to get away and he made sure he made it look more or less believable.

"I'm sorry she must of went to powder her nose with kagome and the other ladies.," Said Harry

Cormac smirked with a perverted smiled, He wanted both of them,but they keep avoiding him, Old Snape doesn't make him scared, nor does none of the others. even though he could care less what others think and what he does it the way he was raised by his father. he didnt give a fuck and that is the way he was thinking for the rest of this life. he would get kagome to be his one of these days. he just needed to get her alone that is what he was going to do he just needed to plan it out.

"Those silly minx's your friends, I see that she brought her husband the bat, Nice work don't they," Said Cormac

Cormac started to shove the foul smelling balls into his mouth, While Harry looked like he was going to vomit, he is shoveling those things into his mouth like he was a pro in eating balls. but then again there was alot of things that he didnt want to know about that sick freak. but he was going to protect the ones he cared about. and he knew that was doin gsince he was not going to let him near kagome nor the others.

"What are these Potter?" Asked Cormac

Harry only smirked he wanted to see if he would vomit it back up when he found out what he was eating, Not like it was the Bizarre Foods Of the Wizarding World With Andrew Zimmern, and that is saying something. he was just waiting for the guy to pop out of no where to be able to explain what he was eating. but this was out of revenge. and that is what he was going to be doing. he wanted to make sure he suffered and that is what he was going to do. he just waiting for the correct time.

"Dragon Ball's," Said Harry

Severus walked in looking pissed off he was told this pervert was after his wife once again, He was going to pay, As Cormac barfed all over Severus good shoes, so he was going to make a pervert suffer in detention. while harry was doing a happy dance mentally for how he planned that out perfectly. and he has a feeling that severus knew that he planned that one. but right now he needed to get away from severus before he was seen. and that is going to be a quick escpae.

"You have brought yourself months dention Mclaggon, And another month for trying to touch my wife," Hissed Severus

Harry tried to sneak out to get out of the way of the pissed off husband that was called Snape, Harry didn't get far though, and he knew that severus was a pissed off man right now. and he knew he was going to be getting it next. he just hoped he was not seen. but then again he knew that something like this was going to happened. since it was going to be the end of the night since he was going to be having the anger of one severus snape is going to be pointed at him. and his luck was going to be ended now.

"Not... so fast, Potter." Hissed Severus

Harry snapped his fingers this was not his night, And Snape was pissed off enough he cleaned the vomit off his shoes and left the pervert to his thoughts. he knew he was going to be after him for even trying to flirt with his step daughters. and he was not to fond of him even thinking he could get away with that. but for now he needed to tell the boy what the old moron what he was told to tell him. but then aagin it was something that he didnt want to be doing right now.

"Sorry, sir, but I really should be getting back to the party. My date is waiting for me, By the way your date looks rather lovely tonight," Said Harry

Harry flinched at what he had just said, He blurts out things when he was nervous, While Severus glared at the annoying pest who seemed to be pushing it for him. so he was pushing it more and more. he just needed to make sure that he does what he was told sadly he hated doing. and he wanted to go back and enjoy the night with his beloved wife. and have the little pain in the ass go off on his marry little way.

"Can surely survive another minute without you. Besides, I only wish to convey a message from Professor Dumbledore, And I know my lovely wife is rather a angelic picture of perfection isn't she, And stop thinking perverted thought of her," Hissed Severus

Harry flinched he knew he shouldn't but his soul bonded sister was hot with a nice ass that you could grab, but he was hoping that severus was not reading his mind right now. so this was something he needed to not be thinking in the area with the guy who can read your mind. but then again kagome was the one who was able to get to severus and calm him down. but he needed to see what the man needed to tell him. and what sort of a message to make him be told.

"What kind of a message?" Asked Harry

"Well Professor Dumbledor asked me to give you his best, And hopes you enjoy your holidays, Well he traveling And he will not be returning until term starts again," Said Severus

Severus looked up to see Mclaggin trying to get his wife under the Mistletoe, He let a sigh out when kenpachi rescued her, well after knockinghim in the head with his fist. while he needed to thank the man who is family to him. this was something he was not going to be able to kill him. but he knew that kenpachi kinda knocked him out for the night so that would be then end of that one. while hermione went and started to wonder around with ritsu he offered to take her for the rest of the party. plus his soul mate was on a mission so there was not much he was able to do.

"Traveling where?" Asked Harry

"That I can not tell you, But my wife and family is waiting for me, Have a good night Potter," Said Severus

Severus went over his his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled on her neck, he sent a nod over to kenpachi who only nodded to him. as if they has some sort of code going on. As Harry looked wide eyes at their public affection, She was so lucky but then again he was lucky as well since it was yuzu who seemed to be liking him. and he was liking this way to much. but then again he was happy being around her and that is all that matter he thinked that was what mattered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus felt his wife flinch and looked over to where Horace was, He saw Draco being dragged by Mr Flinch, He looked down to his wife with sad eyes when he heard his wife let out a stressful sigh, When this was all over he would take her on a trip and treat her like a queen that she was, And he knew the Dark Lord had been hard on her with the lack of information, That night he made her stay behind by herself, When she came back she was nude and bleeding with the Dark Lords cum coming out of her privates both of them, He saw in her mind that he forced her and used nothing at lube to lesson the pain he also used objects, He wanted to here her scream, Severus made sure he cast'd something so she wont get knocked up by the vile man kid, even though he knew that his step kids would accept it as thier own brother or sister. He cried his self to sleep that night, Draco knew what had happened and he cried for weeks. so did all his step children and grandkids. even the tough ones cried as well who was apart of the 11th devision.

"Let me go you filthy Squib!" Hissed Draco

Filch dragged Draco over to Slughorn, kagome pinched her nose and tried to compose herself from the stress her brother and the Dark Lord was giving them, and bad enough she takes all of their punishments. but why was draco coming to the part for in the first place. and why was he here. it seemed that he was looking for someone or something. but for now she needed to stop this with her twin brother he was going to get the two of them killed before the end of this school year.

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party," Said Mr Filch

Horace walked over when he noticed it was kagome twin young Draco, He looked around to see where kagome and Severus was, he took notice that her kids are watching and her grandkids and the others as well. draco seemed to be about to punch the care taker in the face soon if he didnt let him go. and kagome knew that was going to happen soon if she didnt get him away from that man. and it made her sick that he was touching her twin since he fucked that pink clad toad.

"Ok! Ok! I was gate crashing. and looking for my sister, Happy?" Hissed Draco

Filch arched a brow wondering why would he be looking for his sister, That's when kagome and Severus went over to him, kagome made sure that the others stayed behind to make them have fun while she kicked her twin brother ass for what he was doing. draco looked when he seen his twin and gave her pleedin eyes. he needed to make sure she was ok. he was worried about her. he knew of the meeting that was only for her. and he was going to be there for her even if she was doing this for them all.

"I'll take my brother from here, My husband would vouch for me," Hissed kagome

kagome narrowed her eyes at her twin, as her eyes glowed from her annoyance. while draco gulped knowing that his sister was pissed off right now. but he needed to see her and see if she was ok. but even though there was another reason why he came to the party. but he was not going to tell them. he knew that everyone else was looking at him and wondered what in the world made him do what he had done. While Severus vouched for her, She was waiting for Filch to let him go,

"Fine sister dear ," Hissed Draco

kagome growled and was in so mood for her brother being a dick right now. and she was going to make him know that she was not happy with him right now. and she was going to make that point acrossed to him very clear. and she feels that harry has been watching the whole thing. and that bastard better remain in the party if he knew what was good for him. because she was not going to play with him right now and if he does follow she was going to kick his ass as well. while severus was talking to horace and explained a few things to him, She grabbed him by his jacket and dragged him out, She sent a glare at the stupid man,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco, kagome and Severus_

kagome let her brother go as the three of them walked down the halls, She was in no mood that he was acting out and letting her out of the loop, and she was going to make him know what he was doing is going to make it bad on her. and she knew as hell he was not wanting that for his twin. so she needed to make sure he knew what he was doing is completely carless. and she knew it was him doing all of that crap and it was stupid on how he was going about how to do things.

"I swear Bella I didn't do that to the Bell girl, What is it to you not like you care," Hissed Draco,

kagome's eyes flashed for a moment as she grabbed a hold of her brother and pressed him against the wall she was in no mood for this, she was going to make sure he understood all she has been doing is for him their family and her family and friends. and he claims she does not care. she takes his and their mother and fathers punishments as well. he dont know what she goes through each time she was alone with him. Severus stayed back he was not pleased at all at Draco his sister is doing everything to keep him alive, while kenpachi and ryuuken joined him as they waited to see what she was going to do.

"I swore to our fucking mother to protect you! and protect our family and my children and grand children and our friends and family! I made the Unbreakable Vow Draco, And I have been running myself ragged for you, I have been tortured by the Dark Lord for you, mother and father since he has came back from the dead, and I was fucking raped by the Dark Lord badly, And for Merlin sake's I had to deal with seeing Willabee dry humping with a freak dumb bitch!," Hissed kagome

Severus held himself back he knew kagome was angry and hurt from what her brother was doing, kenpachi growled from what he heard he hated that filth touching something he dont have enough class to touch. while byakuya and sesshomaru came over to see what she was doing. they have not been pleased on how things have been going on. and that was something was voiced more than once. but they knew there was nothing they are able to do right now. they would have to see this one out till the very end,

"I don't need protecting sister dear! I was chosen for this! Out of all the others me! And you where chosen to be by the Dark Lord side!" Hissed Draco

Severus let a gasp out he knew what the Dark Lord did to his wife one night he held her back and it was rape, kagome let her hand glow pink and slapped her brother a crossed his face tears streaming down her face, while kenpachi and the others who was there to help her throught his. they all knew he needed that.a nd that was going to be happening alot even when it was not going to listen to her. but for now it was going to be for her to know that he was going to be safe and not do nothing else stupid.

"What dose the Dark Lord tell you to do, I could help you please let me in," Cried kagome

Harry listen to the whole thing he didn't know the Dark Lord raped kagome by the look on Snapes face,, and kenpachi and the others face. but he seen the look in draco's eyes and knew that it was not going to be good for him. he was not going to be happy about this. he knew how protective her brother was of her. and that was something he knew all to well when it came down to what draco is. plus sesshomaru and byakuya was protective brothers as well of kagome.

"No I can't let you do that kagome, I just can't," Cried Draco

kagome sighed and hugged her twin to her she let him cry out his pain he knew from Severus what the Dark Lord did to her, she knew that he didnt like this was happening to her. but this was something she chose to do to protect everyone she loves. she knew that she had to do this she cant let no one harm what is hers. so if she had to suffer and that what she would have to do. while draco clutched to her and cried he cant let her do this to him no more. he cant lose his twin sister.

"If I don't do anything kagome he would kill the family, someone told him about everyone. He would make you leave Severus and be his slave and produce his heirs, I can't let it happen, I can't, I can't, You mean to much to me kagome your my twin sister, you have children and grand kids that need you as well. I can't lose you," Cried Draco

kagome held her brother to her as they fell to the floor she placed a silencing charm around them when he opened up to her, But he still wont say the whole story, Once he was all dried out they walked back to Severus and her chambers, Severus placed his robes over his wife's shoulders since she was shivering, He placed his arm around her waist to show his claim on his wife, And to put Draco in the guest room well one of them, while he sent all the others out of the room to go back to their private dorms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Harry was on the train going to the Weasley's for Christmas dinner, He was telling them everything he had heard, he didnt understand what did she mean by making a unbreakable vow. that was something he was not sure on what she had meant. but what does that vow do if it was broken. he sat there and explained everything to ron and hermione. he knew that the others went to do what they wanted to do for their holiday. and they didnt want to join the weasleys all because of molly.

"The Unbreakable Vow? Are you sure that what kagome had said?" Asked Ron

Harry was stretched out on the bench of the train cart, He was depressed he told them what the Dark Lord had done to kagome. and he hated to know that had happened. he knew there was more going on in those meeting. but now it all came out last night. she takes everything onto herself for her family and friends she was so brave and he knew he would never ever be able to do something like that even if it meant the lives of his friends and family., Hermione cried out from what she had heard,

"I'm positive, Why do you ask?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused, What so bad about the unbreakable vow, And why dose everyone look grim by the sound of it, hermione knew there was things that no one else talked to her about even though she is apart of the order. but there was some things that remained to some order members and some dont even get that information. all because of molly and how she acted when she hears such things. this is why they dont share much with some of the order members because of that reason.

"But the thing is you cant break a Unbreakable Vow," Said Ron

Harry was still confused by the whole thing, Why was the Unbreakable vow so bad it cant be because you can't break it, so what and why did she do it. and why did she make on. what the hell was going on. he cant even believe he seen draco malfoy break down and cried into his sister arms. and he knew that he loved his sister more than anything. but he seemed to just wasnt able to hold it in no more and needed to let it all out to let him be able to let everything he was feeling out.

"Well yeah its not that funny in all," Said Harry

Ron was still lost he felt bad for poor poor kagome for making a pact for her brother that would kill her if he was harmed or what ever it was, Ron jumped when he girlfriend was in front of the door to their cart. he didnt know how in the world she does it. hell she was still not a evil person from all the shit that happened to her in her long long life. but for now he was happys he was there for them. and she has given them so much it was not even funny. but for now it was not going to be able to do with all of this.

"Oh Merlins sweet balls up his ass, Why can't kagome be here when I need her,or any of the other as well!" Cried Ron

Lavendar breathed on the window of their cart, She drew a heart with *R* for his name, and a *L* for her name, She was acting like a crazy obsessed bitch, while he blushed from the looks when they seen that. while ron knew that if kagome was here and the others as well. this was going to be something that they needed when people like lavendar come around. hermione shot the annoying girl a dark look. she dont like her and she hated the annoying twit with the high pitched voice.

"Well buddy you have a real lovely lady, I might say she is one crazy obsessed girl," Joked Harry

Ron blushed at what harry had just said, Wondering how he could get rid of the crazy girl, He wondered if kagome would help, hell he knew that all the others would be able to help him as well. but it seemed they are busy doing stuff right now so there was nothing he was able to do at this point in time. sure the sex was awesome. but there was nothing else he thinks when it came down to what he and the annoying girl. while harry sighed and wondered if ron would grow a pare sooner or later.

"She wont stop fallowing me Harry!" Cried Ron,

Ron jumped on Harry, He pushed Ron off he felt bad for his poor friend, Ge wondered if kagome would help him to get rid of her, hell he knew for a fact that the others would be able to help him as well. this was when they are needed most of all hell most of all hikaru and karou would be the most to be able ot get rid of her. but then again that brotherly love act seemed to work wonderfully when they freak people out. and this is when they needed to be doing that right now.

"So what happens to you when you break a Unbreakable Vow?" Asked Harry

Ron's face when pale from the question as tears sprung to his eyes, He don't want to even think about what happens, he knew what will happened to kagome will end her life if anything happened if she broke that one. and if draco did it he would die. but harry needed to know why and what is so bad for this. and he didnt understand why it was made. and he knew that they would not be told anything from what and who decided that and make that. hell they didnt even know it was a second one made.

"Well kagome would die for her brother," Said Ron

Harry face went pale from the answer he cant let that happen to kagome. he just didnt understand why in the world she made something like that. as if there was someone else who made that idea. this was something the knew all to well when it came down to all of this. while kagome was going to die for her family he knew that. but making a vow and end up dead in the end if it was broken. who idea was it in the first place to make that. ,He knew she would protect her brother but this was just crazy,

* * *

 _Meanwhile Christmas day_

Everyone was done opening gifts, Everyone was either talking to each other or they were playing with something, but then again yuzu and some of the others did come and decided to hang for a while. since albus forced them to come along. and it seemed that harry and yuzu has been getting rather close. and ginny has been getting close to izaya one of kagomes kids. but then again he knew that guy would treat her like a queen. so there was nothing wrong there and then again she seemed happy.

"Has it occurred to you Harry, That kagome was simply pretending to offer Draco help so he could find out what they are up to? Or that they wont find out that they are all spies all the Malfoy's?" asked Lupin

Harrys eyes flashed with rage, He wont believe that Draco was a good person, Even though their whole family was spies, And Snape of all people as well, sure he knew that man was a bastard. but it didnt mean that he was going to sit here and take them talking to him like this. he heard what he has heard. and he knew that things are not as it seemed. but for now he was going to make sure that he made his point acrossed. and kenpachi was getting annoyed for what he has been saying.

"That's not what it sounded like," Hissed Harry

Lupin leaned over in his seat, Harry was turning into his father at this vary moment, And he would lose a friend and a family if he dose that, kenpachi sighed and wished they didnt come if harry was going to be pulling something like this. and with mrs molly in the house she was not going to let him kick his sorry ass when it came down to what he was saying about kagome and severus and draco. never ever talk down to one of their own. that is something you never ever do.

"Perhaps Harry's right, Remus. I mean, to make an Unbreakable Vow for her own brother, kagome must of did it because of Bellatrix, Severus said so himself," Said Tonk's,

Remus looked over at his wife with a raised eyebrow wondering why she just let out information be waved it away. and the feeling of anger in the room was kinda making him nervous. and he knew it was because it was being said. and what molly has been doing. and he knew that they are forced by albus. this was going to be something that they knew is going to be able to be seen there. but his was something that harry needed to undderstand that what he saying is not right.

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore. Dumbledore trusts the Malfoy's and Snape, Therefore I do." Said Lupin

Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend and ex teacher wondering where all this was coming from, He trust kagome and the others and he not all the way to trust Snape, but that was something he woudl never ever be able to do. he just was not able to trust severus one bit. but then again that was saomething that he was not ashamed that was going to be said there. he was not going to care if he gets his ass kicked for what he was thinking. but for this one he was going to make sure that is going to be he didnt give a fuck..

"And Dumbledore makes mistakes, He has told me himself," Said Harry

Lupin rolled his eyes, This was James Potter speaking through Harry, James hated was passed down to Harry, and he knew what james was liek now after what he and lilly has done to severus. and it seeemed it passed down to their son. their hate was going to be passed down ti was something that they must of never ever seen. they just hoped that the boy would be able to rid of that before these guys do something he would not like. he knew how protective that they are of their own.

"You're blinded by have your father hate in you, Your just acting just like him," Hissed Lupin

Lupin never wanted to see the boy he thought of as a son turn to be like his father, He never wanted him turn out that way, kenpachi snorted and knew thatman was thinking and that was something that was not going to be a good thing for him. while kagome was not going to take much more of this shit that harry has been doing and pulling. and she was going to make her point acrossed. that was going to be something that he knew all to weel it was going to happened that are going to kick his ass. once again that is what he was going to have happen to him and he knew it already.

"No I'm not!" Hissed Harry

"Yes you are!" Lectured Lupin

Lupin let out a huff from how harry was acting. he looked over to kenpachi who only looked at the book he was he knew that man was not going to be doing what he wanted to do since molly is here. and that is something that they are going to be the thing that they all want to do this time, He was annoyed at Harry at the moment, Arthur looked away feeling like there was something he could do, and he knew that is going to happened with him gettin his ass kicked from what he knew was going to be the way it was.

"There are people disappearing all over the place, We can only placed our trust in a hand full of people, And those few are working from the inside, And the out side, And if we bicker with each other and let out parents hate consume us we are all doomed," Said Lupin

Harry had to think on his ideas later, If Lupin said about him being like his father and mother, He don't want that for himself, Tonks and Lupin left only Mr Weasley and Harry was left in the room, with kenpachi and the others right behind in. harry knew that this was something that pissed him off. and the rest of them as well. He couldn't believe what the Dark Lord done to his soul bonded sister, Harry looked up when he felt yuzu sit down next to him with a dish full of cookies with a huge smile on her face, Mr Weasley got up with a knowing smile to leave the love birds alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and yuzu_

Harry wondered what to do now, The girl who he had wanted is sitting next to him and offering him cookies, she was so lovely and that was something that he knew all to well. while he smiled and wondered if she made the cookies. but he would not ask since he knew that molly was not going to be nice to her. it seemed that molly was not going to be taking it out on her trying to help cook in stuff like that. while kagome was the one who introduced the, and it seemed he might be her soul mate.

"Open up you," Said yuzu

Harry looked at yuzu as if she was trying to poison him, Or as she tried to feed him a cookie, In a way he was enjoying it. he didnt mean to act like this. but he knew that she was trying to be nice to him. but for the thing was it was going for him in his annoyance right now. but he knew if he hurt yuzu not only her father would be after his head. he knew that kagome was her blood adopted sister. and that is something he needed to make sure he didnt hurt yuzu at all. he wondered what kagome was doing.

"Don't you trust me?" Asked yuzu

Harry took a bite of the cookie yuzu fed to him, as she gave him a bright smile that light up his world, He wondered if this is how kagome and Snape was, and he knew that the others would follow them. but he didnt really know what to think anymore on anything. but for now it was going to be touch and go. he just needed to control his temper when it came down to anything that involved everyone else. and draco and severus.

"It's good," Said Harry

yuzu giggle a little, Ron came in and squeezed his big butt in between the two of them, As if he thought Harry was going to deflower kagome blood adopted sister,He took a bite from his cookie, As he made himself the third wheel, but then again he was there to make sure that he didnt get killed off when it came down to what came to yuzu. while he felt a connection to her twin karin. but he was not going to say anything for the time being with miss crazy following him all over the place.

* * *

 _meanwhile later that night_

Harry was in the shed where Mr Weasley was putting things away all his Muggle things he had collected, he had to say the man liked the hobby he does. but for now he wanted to talk to him. he needed to ask him about something. but he was so confused on what was going on. while kagome is going to be the one who was there to be the key person in this war. while kagome was the one who was there to help him. and her suffer seemed to be going unnoticed as if albus didnt care.

"You must forgive Remus, You know it takes its toll in the condition he is in, He was a big help that kagome purified him from what he has been going through all these years," Said Arthur

Harry walked around looking at all the Muggle things he had collected over the years, Some things are rather old, he was not told that kagome has done that for remus, no wonder why he was looking much better than he was before. but that is something the would think on later. while he wanted to ask him if everything is ok. because it seemed that there was something on his mind. as if there was more going on that he even knew about.

"Are you alright Mr Weasley?" Asked Harry

Arthur was looking at all the things he had as if it was the last time he would see his collection, he knew that kagome was suffering and he didnt like seeing that from someone such as herself. and he knew that there was nothing he was able to do to help her. but for now he was keeping his mouth shut. there was things about dumbledor that he would never ever ask from someone. and he was using kagome but there was nothing that he was able to do to help her on this.

"You know were all being followed, All of us are, It's hard for our spied to even report with the stalkers we have, Most day's Molly don't even leave the house, It has not been easy, It affected her more than you know what the Dark Lord done to kagome," Said Arthur

Harry felt like crying how could someone be so cruel and do something like that, He never could understand why, but then again there was alot of things he didnt even know what was going on. and there was a dark side to albus and he didnt even know about it. while harry sighed and knew that the weasleys are getting te best protectiion out there. but he didnt know what to do or think anymore.

"Did you get me owl?" Asked Harry

"Yes I did, If Dumbledore is indeed traveling, That is new's to the Ministry, Maybe that is the way Dumbledore wish it do be, As for Draco Malfoy and his sister and Severus, I know people Harry," Said Arthur

Harry eye's sparked with a new light maybe he was going to get to the bottom of this now, Wondering if he was right, but he knew that the soul socitey was watching the ministry. but that was something that he knew what was going to be. but for now he still want to know more on what was going on. but for now it was going to be something else he needed to know. there was something about draco before the start of the school year that he seen him buying and didnt know what it was.

"Go on then," Said Harry

"Draco got a Vanishing Cabinet, And as well kagome is his twin she would do anything for him, Plus it wasn't her idea it was her aunt Bellatrix made her take the vow, Narcissa and Severus was against it and so was everyone else. but there was things that not even us was able to do to save her," Explained Arthur

Harry didn't hear the whole thing he heard what he wanted to hear as if he didnt care about the rest. but he needed to know about what was seen by draco and why he needed it for. but he knew that she was asked and forced to do this. and he left out the person who basically thought of making her do this. but he would find that out sooner or later when it came down to what he wanted to know in this miserable war torn world that they all lived in. he knew that albus was the one it just something he felt was made.

"Whats a vanishing cabinet?" Asked Harry

"When Lord Voldemort first came to power, If the Death Eater come knocking they simply slip inside of it and disappear for a hour or two, Well transprted anyway," Explained Arthur

Harry was confused by all the whole cabinet thing, He wondered who in their right mind made something like that, so maybe there was something that draco was doing to make him do that cabinet. maybe he was going to use it . but then again there was nothing he was going to be able to do since there was alot of things that he was not allowed to do. but he didnt care he was going to do it and dont care what no one was going to tell him no. he is going to find this out one way or another.

"So what happened to them? you know the one at Borgin And Burkes?" Asked Harry

"Nothing, It's still there," Said Arthur

Harry looked at Arthur wondering if he knew more information he could give, Maybe he wont push he got this much so far, but he didnt know what in the world was he going to be able to stop this. but if that one was there. so where would be second one woudl be at. but then again there was nothing more he was able to do. and he was going to be able to help in the end if anything happened. but arthur left a few thing out on what was made and who was the one who came up with it. plus as welll that there was a second was made but only ones who are connected to her know about that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later,_

Hermione was looking at the paper, She was told the Weasley's were staying inside the one of the manors of the soul socitey until their home could be rebuild, plus they knew the best of the best builders was rebuilding their home. even though molly was not going to like how it was going to be rebuilt but arthur gave the desighn to the builders. while they are going to sit back and relax while they are able to do so, harry was going to go and spend time with serius when he was off of work.

"Why do you let things get to you, They could have been killed," Said Hermione

"I know I got the lecture from the others, And kagome gave me a bad one as spacked me in the head," Said a annoyed Harry

Harry and Hermione rounded the corner he been getting the lecture all day, He wondered if it would stop, The two stopped to the sickening scene before them of Ron and Lavendar, and he knew that molly wont be able to protect him now if he pissed them off. since he was in their world now. and he knew they would be able do things he would not like. but then again he was bad at controling his temper so what else was new there. but hermione seemed to know what kagome told her.

"Pardon me I'm going to go and vomit with the rest of the people," Said Hermione,

Harry shrugged and went on his way ignoring the site that made him want to vomit with the crazy girl,As he went to his class, but ron seemed to be happy about what was going on. but that was something that was being he was getting laid. harry sighed and went to his book and started to read it. and try to figure out what these spells are and what they are able to do. but ron was stupid and all because he was getting sex from a annoying girl when it came down to this thing with him and getting laid. while he sighed and just went to his book.

to be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_chapter 19_

* * *

Harry was peakng around the corner of the potions class as Horace finished telling everyone about the homework and to finish the class, Once everyone left Horace turned around to see Harry, now it was his time to be able to get the memory. or well try to attempt to get said memory. and even though this was going to be hard to do. hell mind rape seemed to be the best option. but he was not going to do that. he was going to get it the best way he knew how. but kissing ass and hoping the kissing ass would work.

"Oh why isn't it the prince of potions himself, What do I owe this visit from you my dear boy?" Asked Horace

"I would like to ask you something if that is ok with you?" Asked Harry

Horace was putting things away when harry asked the question, He thought it was something about potions, and he knew that albus was not going to be the feeling victory. he knew that albus was not going to be winning. he sent harry to do his dirty work. and that is all that albus seemed to do. it seemed that there was something that the old man was not going to change from what he seen he stilled used others as if they are things to be played with and to make them do his bidding so he didnt get his hands dirty.

"Ask away my dear boy, Ask away," Said Horace

Harry was thinking of a good way with out making it look like Albus wanted the memory, But there was probably no way around it, and there was something that was going to be something that. and he knew what to say and see if he would be able to catch on. albus told him to say it the way he was going to say it. and see if it was going to trigger something in his mind. and hoped he would hand over what they needed. but then again this was something that was not going to be good.

"Well the other day I was at the library in the restricked section, Something caught my eyes something about a rather rare piece of magic," Explained Harry

Harry was doing a happy dance with the choice of worlds that albus told him to say,Horace waited for more, he didnt understand why he was told to say it the way he was told for now he was just going to follow what albus was telling him to do. while horace seemed to be locked in some sort of memory. and as if this was something that was said and asked to him once before. harry wondered if he was doing the right thing for what he was saying since the man seemed to be pained about.

"Well yes what would this magic be?" Asked Horace

Horace felt like this had happened before, and he had a feeling that albus coached him in saying this. as if he knew the words to say to him. to make him think on what he had to do. and what he was thinking on what he was saying. this was something that has been said before. and that this was going to be something that would make him think on what he wanted to forget so long ago. that was what he wanted to forget but it seemed he wont be able to. Harry looked around the room he wondered if horace caught on yet,

"Well I don't know, I can't really remember the name really, Are there some kind's of magic that your not allowed to teach us?" Asked Harry

Horace placed his bag on the work table he had a feeling this had happened once before, but he hoped it was not like the other time, that time when with tom when he came to his room and asked him from what he was looking for. it was the same words and as if he knew what he was saying. he would kill albus if he was the one behind this. as if he knew that this was going to get to him. as if this was going to make him spill the dark secrets that he made sure to keep hidden for so long.

"I'm a Potions Master Harry, I think the question is more for Professor Snape instead of me," Said Horace

Horace was trying his best to get out of this conversation quickly, He hated to remember the old demons of his past, he knew why he came to him. and he knew why he came to him with the same exact words that tom said when he was still in school and he knew dammed well albus was behind them. and he was not going to be happy if he was. and that is something he woudl tell that old man off for even making harry do his freaking dirty work. and he was not going let him go on in it either.

"Well I know that sir, But me and Professor Snape dont see eye to eye sir, Well he deals with me only for the sake of his wife and the others as well, What I mean to say is, Well he is not like you sir," Said Harry

Harry did a happy dance in his head thanks to hades training he was a master at kissing people's ass, Horace looked at Harry with a arched brow, but then again the lord of the underwordl was the best of the best. but he was only repeated what albus told him. word from word,, he didnt understand why. but he did what he was told and see what was going to come of it. but it seemed it was making him feel off as if this was said once before.

"You might misunderstand," Said Harry

"With no light with out the dark? With all the research in magic I deal with the light part of things with the magic, And I have to tell you to do the same thing my dear boy," Lectured Horace

Harry rolled his eyes this is not how it was supposed to go, He took a deep breath as he was prepared to dive right in, and it seemed that albus was right that he woudl be able to push him out when he started saying what he was asking. but why would he be doing this. and why would he not want to tell him. and what is so bad about this memory that he dont want no one ot know about it. did he screw the dark lord when he was in school as some gay lover or something like that what the hell is it.

"Is that what you told Tom Riddle when he came to you when he asked questions about rare magic?" Asked Harry

Horace back stiffened he had been asked the question he was dreading since harry came into his potions class room, He knew damn well Albus was using him to get his memory, he was right that albus was using harry to gather what he wanted. how dare he do something like this. that old man was still a fuck up man. and he was still making others do his dirty work. he knows that old man all to well. he dont like getting his hands dirty. and this is proof and so is kagome that he is still the same.

"Albus put you up to this didn't he?" Asked Horace

Horace sent a hated look at Harry to show him that he was not happy with what he was being asked. and he was not going to let this one go this time. albus need to know that this is wrong. he was human well as human as one could be., He knew what Albus was doing, And he was not pleased one bit that he was still using other for his own plan, harry sighed this was not going to be easy. he knew that he would have to work much more harder on this and to think of another way.

"Didn't he?" Asked Horace

Harry gulped he knew he hit a sore spot, He wondered what he had done to make him not want to remember, Horace left in a hurry while Harry huffed that he didn't get no where today, it seemed that horace knows things about albus than some people knew about. he wondered what it was that it seemed to know about him. but it seemed that he knew who sent him. now he was going to have to find another way to get the memory since he was not going to make mind rape.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the following day_

Harry knocked on the door to see if Horace was awake, He had to do what Albus told him to do or else he would have a pissed off old man, he knew that he must of left to go and flip on albus for what he was doing. but he was not going to give up anytime soon. and he was going to get that memory one way or if he gets him drunk. or use a illusion to give him the memory. but those are the last things he would ever do. while horace grumbled as if he was hung over or something.

"Yes who is it?" Asked Horace

Horace opened the little peek door on his door only to see Harry standing there looking like he was sorry about something, horace sighed and he did go off on albus he was sick of that man shit. he puts this fake thing on for people to think he was this grandfatherly guy. sure he had a pure heart. but there was also a dark side to albus and one that no one should never ever have to see. or even deal with. hell he knew what the dark side of albus was like and that was something he would like to forget.

"Harry?" Asked Horace

Horace thought about letting Harry in, But then he rethink'd on that idea he didn't want to answer to no more of his questions, he was not going to give in to what albus asked of harry. and he was not going to give up that memory. that old evil fart can keep trying all he wanted. but he was not goign to give hin. and he was not going to help him in whatever is going on that he needed that memory for. and that is why harry came back to speak to him. and he knew albus ordered it.

"Sorry my boy I am rather busy at this moment," Said Horace

Horace closed the peek door to his chambers not wanting to even be bothered, Harry huffed and stomped his foot in annoyance. he was close to saying fuck it and do it the easy way. but nope the old man wanted him to do it the hard way. and that is starting to get on his freaking nerves. what is so freaking special about this memory. and it was like it was going be something that he broke the lovers or something like that to make voldermort the way he was today. but he dont seem like one to take it up the old ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

kagome and some of the others and Hermione was sitting on the couch listening to Harry, He was telling them what Horace had done and acted, While he was looking at his old copy of the potions book, while they needed to know what is so special about the memory as well. it was kinda making them wondered. if he was guarding it like he was it was going to be something interesting. while harry knew what they are thinking and it was not going to be somethign interesting.

"Harry do you really think you could walk up to him and ask what his biggest darkest secret was?" Asked ayame

"Really Harry you should tried to go with another story than the one you did," Joked yumichika

ikkaku jumped on the couch and placed his arm around kagome. she was tired she just came back from a meeting. and she was just relased from the mecical wing. and he knew that he has been taking it harder on her it seemed. and it was starting to piss them off even more on this one, why does it have to be their kagome to suffer all of this. it seemed like he dont like getting his hands dirty. and old man yama is getting annoyed but it and close to pulling everyone out. He had promised to watch over her while Severus was not with her, plus spirit and thoth and some of the others are not back yet. nor was her sword spirits.

"Nice yumichika really," Said Harry

Harry when back to reading the potion book as if he was going to find a answer or something in it, Well at least he hoped it would, Hermione went to bed as ayame and koga and ikkaku since they are on watch duty tonight,kagome stayed awake so she could read a few more chapters, while she laid her head on kenpachi lap it seemed that she was waiting for all the potions to kick in. while harry was not going to give up on this he was going to get that memory one way or another.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Ron and Harry_

Harry went to his room to see Ron looking out the window as if he was on cloud nine, harry wondered what had gotten into him, while ikkaku, yumichika and koga was in their beds. it was their turn for watch duty. while ron was looking out at the moon. plus kagome was down stairs to watch over that area tonight wiht kenpachi. while ron was looking out side as if he was smoking some really really good weed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? The moon," Said Ron

"Divine. Had ourselves a little late night snack, did we?" Asked kagome

kagome was trying to figure out what had Ron like this, and she sure as hell didnt think he smoke a fatty. and that is something she took off the list. Harry got her as if there was a emergency or something, Ron got up cuddling the chocolate box, as if they was going to take his drugs away from him. kagome sighed and it was something that s going on here and she was the only one who is left since the others was called to old man yama for a report. but that box has something in it.

"It was on you bed, the box, I just thought I'd try one." Said Ron

kagome looked at Harry with a real worried look on her face as if she knew what had caused it, And she had nothing right now to help her, but she was going to do something here to get ron to sit down so she was able to talk to him. damn why did old man yama leave her alone like this when shit like this happened. and knowing her luck the dark lord was going to call her again for the fourth time for the night.

"Or twenty." Said Harry

"I can't stop thinking about her, Harry," Said a love struck Ron,

kagome tilted her head to the side and arched a brow he didn't even notice he in the room he was drooling at her thought, This was not a good sign at all, and she needed to get into action. she dont have much energy with three meetings so far this day from the snake fucker. but this was more important than sleep. and it was on her watch so she has to be the one to do this one. and this was going to be what she was going to do.

"Honestly, you know, I reckon she was starting to annoy you." Said Harry

kagome sat on the chair by his bed waiting to see what she should do while harry crawled onto his bed as if he was looking for something,Ron ran a hand over her shoulders as she slapped it away, she would have to use flash stepp if anything if he didnt stop waht he was doing. while kagome was making something in her mind to make him listen to her. she was going to have to get him to horace since he was close.

"She could never annoy me. I think I love her." Said Ron

Ron crawled next to Harry as if he knew what he was rambling about, while kagome gave him the motion to keep going, while she plotted something out. and harry knew what was going on with her. and he felt bad he had to ask her to do this. but no one else was left they left to go and give their reports and what was going on. it was a ordered the old man yama who sent a huge hell butterfly so they basically didnt have the choice in the matter. but kagome was going to be here since she came back from a meeting.

"Oh..." Said creeped out Harry

"Do you think she knows I EXIST?" Asked Ron

"Well, I'd bloody well hope so, she's been snogging you for three month's," Said Harry

kagome gagged at what harry had just said, Harry mouthed a i'm sorry to her, Ron sat at the edge of Harry's bed, but this was something going on and she had a feeling that she need to get him to slughorn since he was the cloest one to the area they are at. and she needed to make sure that harry was to keep him to make him stay focused on him that is what he needed to do for her.

"Snogging? Who are you talking about?" Asked Ron

"Who are you talking about?" Asked kagome

"Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane." Said Ron.

kagome was working her brain again she might had figured out why he was acting like this, And if it was they need to get him to someone quick, and she knew that horace is the only one that is close by to help them out of this she was going to make sure she thinked of something and something fast. she needed to get him to the potions master who is cloest and that happened to be horace. severus was well further away to get to. and that is why she was not able to tkae him there.

"Okay, very funny." Said kagome

Bella was trying to get Ron to hand over the chocolate box, She smirked when he threw the box at her, While Harry watched Ron to see if he could get anymore information, kagome started to sniff at the box to figure her idea was right, and it was something far more dangerous than she thought. he has been given a very strong love potion that has sat for a while. so yep ron fucked up this time. and that bottomless pit of a stomach that was something she hated.

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!" Hissed Ron

"We need to get him to Severus or Slughorn fast he took a Love Potion, And I think Slughorn is the closest one, I will restrain him and you walk in front of up," Whispered Bella,

kagome flashedstepped over to ron and grabbed a hold of her cane and walked over to Ron slowly while Harry tried to keep him mind on him, She counted to three and she restrained Ron, As the three made it down to the potions room, but it seemed her strength has not come back to her. the dark lord really gave her it the last time she went to him. and she has no choice if she ignored it she gets it much more worst. even though she didnt know how much worst this is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry knocked on Horace door, As they waited for him to open, kagome was trying to get him to stop licking her hand, and she slapped him fro even doing that. and she was going to strangle that man if he didnt come and opened that door anytime soon. this was someting that needed to be taken care of. and he was the closest person who was able to help them. and ron was not going to be a good person about his. and if he didnt stop licking her hand he is going to lose it.

"I'm sorry sir, I wouldnt have bothered you at this late hour its a emergency that involved potions," Said Harry

Horace saw kagome looking like she has been through hell and back and had a feeling what happened there. and she was restraining a love struck Ron who was licking her hand like it was candy or something, and it seemed that there was something going on if she came to him for help. and if she was restraining the boy it means that she needed his help. he would do it for her. since he was still pissed off at harry for letting albus do that to him. and making him do things like this to good people.

"Whats wrong with Willabee?" Asked Horace

"It's a powerful Love Potion sir, I think we need help before Bella kills him, Or Severus walked over to see this and think of it as the wrong idea, Well we dont need that," Whispered Harry

Horace looked over to see kagome who was looking like she was going to pass out. and she was looking annoyed and ready to kill the poor boy, He huffed and was going to help, he was only going to be doing it for her and only her. this was something that he wanted to do is for her. and he knew she needed his help and those gem like eyes showed the pain she is feeling right now. oh how he hated albus right now. but he was offered a home in the soul socitey free of charge and a place in research and development of he ever wanted to leave this again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Slughorns chambers,_

Horace went over to his potions to whip up a antidote for the stupid boy, When they took their eyes off them, Ron somehow had slipped out of kagome's grasp and pushed her on the floor thinking it was the woman he wanted, He had her clothing off and knocked out from her head hitting the floor, as her head was cut open and she was bleeding. he over powered her since she was suffering for just coming back from one of the death eater meeting and it seemed it was only her who was called all three mother fucking times.

"I would have thought an expert Potion-maker like yourself could whip up an antidote for a love potion in no time, Harry?and Mrs Snape,?" Asked Horace

Harry rolled his eyes when he looked over at Ron he had a very nude kagome groping at her he started to bang the hell out of kagome who was knocked out., Harry went over trying to pull him off, Severus was going to kill them all kagome was knocked out from the blow to her head, and it seemed not only severus was going to be killing ron for this one. and him for not watching her. and he knew two ex husband and one ex and all the others as well. this was not going to end well for him or ron. and maybe slughorn but he was gathering things he needed.

"Well we thought you could help sir, And sorry for thie misunderstanding," Said Harry

Horace finished making the antidote his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw what the boy was doing to Severus wife and she was wounded, And most of all knocked out he ordered harry to go and get some of his clothing to put on the girl he felt bad once Severus gets his claws out into him, He grabbed Ron and pushed him on the couch, Harry watched Horace while he helped kagome look somewhat decent,but he took note of what was all over her body and her back was the thing that bled more. it was that cursed marking and all the scars that littered her from her past. and he could tell what was from the dark lord. While he noticed Horace put a charm on her just in case Ron cum inside of her, He watched as Ron came back to himself, Ron finally snapped out of the love potion wondering where he was at,He saw kagome in professor Slughorns clothing and looking like hell.,

"What happen to me? What happened to kagome?" Asked Ron.

Harry looked down to his soul bonded sister as she groaned in pain he knew she was already hurting from the Death Eater meeting she had to go alone from what he was told three times. and just a hour ago she just came back from one of them., Ron didn't help matters either but they knew it was the Love potion Severus would be mad but he would understand since Horace sent his a message explaining what had happened, oh plus two ex husband and a ex who was going to kill him they are friends with her still. plus everyone else was going to kill him and ron as well.

"It was a Love Potion Ron, And well lets just say you violated kagome under it, and after being called to three meeting with the dark lord alone." Said Harry

Ron paled at what he had done, kagome only glared at him as she waved it away knowing it wasn't his fault Severus would as well, But he would be mad. and he knew there was going to be more than one person whow as going to be pissed off at him and harry. and three death eater meetings oh he was going to be so dead. and harry with him because he was not watching. well now that are soooo fucked and it was not in the good way either. and he had to say he enjoyed what he did to her.

"I feel really bad kagome, But how did I get the Love Potion?" Asked Ron

Harry laid kagome's head against the pellow of the couch, while slughorn did a few test on her and knew that she was not doing so well. she never ever went to the hospital wing when she came back. since she had to take watch or something like that. As he went over to horace to see him do somethng, and see if he was able to help get that memory while he was here. even though it was bad timing for him to be asking.

"Let's have a pick me up my boy," Said Horace

Horace brought over glass's of mead to Ron, kagome waved it away that she didn't want any she wanted a hot shower and Severus, and she knew that there is going to be someone pissed off about this. but they might let it go since it was not his fought and that it was who ever fought that gave the candy with the love potion in it. and that person is going to get their ass kicked badly for doing something like that. and she was going to make sure of that as well. it was something she was going to be doing.

"to life!" Cheered Horace

Ron took a drink after their toast, After a minute or two Ron fell over with foam coming out of his mouth, kagome hissed in pain as she flash stepped over to the potion bag to take the Bezoar out to give to Ron, Even the amount of pain she was in she had to help the poor guy, she knew that the dude didnt deserved to die yet. so she was going to save his life and get him to the hospital wing she sent a hell butterfly to the others to tell the what the hell was going on and what had happened.

"Come on Ron breath now," Said Bella,

kagome was was trying to calm her racing heart, Harry waited for Ron to take the Bezoar to take affect and to save his life, He didn't deserve this, Once Ron was back to health he tried to get up and coughed from his near death, so he pretty much was going to learn a lesson this day since he nearly freaking hoped that they would be able to get him to the hospital wing. he was going to be out for a while they knew this as much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later,_

Ron was in the hospital wing with Ginny and Hermione by his side, Harry stood by his bed, While Severus had kagome in his arms with his robe around her Horace explained what had happen Severus was angry but understood it was the Love Potion, He changed the clothing to something look like his he didn't like the fact that another's clothing was on his mate, he was not happy but it was not the bastards fought even though he had to calm down the ones was in the hospital wing with him.

"Quick thinking on your part kagome, Using that Bezoar from the pain and well let's just stop there," Said Albus,

kagome only nodded and she wanted a hot bath, Severus held her tighter to him, He as he wrapped his robe around her, he knew she was in pain and that she was called to like three meetings. how could that man do this. oh wait he was evil that is why. he sighed and looked over at kenpachi and ikkaku and yumichika who was there. while szayel made sure that her kids who happened to be one of them was his soul mate and bonded. but he knew that this was not a good thing.

"You must be proud of your student Horace, And well you severus proud of your wife, She a smart one lets say that for much," Said Albus

"Oh why yes she is a bright one, And a quick one as of that," Said Horace

kagome blushed at all of the people looking at her, Severus only chuckled he knew his wife didn't like this kind of attention she was like himself, while kenpachi and ikkaku and yumichika smirked they knew that already. and they are going to hunt down the bitch who fuck with he weasel. since it messed with one of their own. and that bitch aint goin to like what going to be coming to her.

"I must agree that kagome's actions where heroic, And but the question is why where they needed?" Asked Minerva

"Why indeed that is the question my dear Minerva," Said Albus,

Albus went over to Horace wondering what was in the container something had to happen to bring Ron to this, while ryuuken and isshine was looking him over to make sure that he was going to survive while stien was looking over the major stuff. but then again that was a group effor they all do. plus szayel was not there it was off. but this was all that could be done here. and the boy needed to be on bed rest.

So this appeared to be a gift Horace?" Asked Albus,

Albus took the bottle from Horace and sniffed at it to see if he knew the smell to see if it was poison,

"It smells almost like poison," Said Albus,

Severus took one of his arms away from his wife's waist and sniffed at it himself, When he smelled what it was he knew his wife would been in the same boat at the Weasel, ikkaku and yumchika made sure she was going to be ok, and this is also albus fought for even making her do all this. but then again they have spoke all their peace on this. but there was nothing more that they could do. if she break the vows she woudl die and that is something they all would not accept no way and no how.

"Well I was gonna give it as a gift myself, I feel bad Headmaster, About kagome and the poor boy," Said Horace

"No professor Slughorn your not at fought," Said kagome

kagome smiled to the potion teacher who is a friend to her. and horace knew better not to hug kagome at the moment by the look kenpachi was giving him, Severus smiled down to his wife such a kind heart, but he knew that they are protective of their own. even though htye knew that he would not harm her. but right now they are not going to let him near her. that was when the annoying one rushed into the hospital wing.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Cried Lavendar

Lavendar pushed Severus out of the way nearly knocking kagome to the floor if it wasnt for kenpachi whow as close by and helped her, He had to hold her back so she wont kill the annoying girl, while they all looked at her and wondered if that little bitch had any thing that she was going to die for anytime soon. while karin who is rron soul mate was there by his side. and had his hand in her hand but she dropped it and going to kick some major ass.

"Um your don't pea brain he has not he been like that for merlins how long, So try to use that tiny brain of yours," Hissed karin

kagome and the rest of them even her father smirked at karin she said what half the room was thinking, While the annoying girl didn't hear a word she said, but that showed that he was her soul mate and she was not going to let this girl to come and get to him. while they all was wondered if the girl even have a brain to what was she was doing. she is around beings that can kill her with one finger.

"What are the two of them doing here?" Hissed Lavendar

Severus placed a stronger grip on kagome and handed her over to kenpachi whow as going to make sure she didnt do anything stupid or kill anyone or toss them into hell., Wondering if he should let her have a go at the annoying girl, But kagome got out of his arms anyways he let her have her fun, and kenpachi made sure he was not going to let her go. he was not letting her sully her claws with filthy blood.

"Well I would like to ask the same question you annoying twit!" Hissed kagome

"I happen to be his girlfriend!" Hissed Lavendar

"Well I happen to be his friend deary and that I would say having him begging me to defend him to break it off with you from your stalking and annoying self, In his terms you act like a crazy obsessed lover,and that girl there is his soul mate" Hissed kagome

Everyone had to hold back their laughter at what kagome was doing while ikkaku was cheering her on, They knew kagome was the best at insulting, She was as good as Severus was, but karin gave the girl a look as if you make a move you wont like what was going to happened to you. while yuzu was next to harry who happened to be her soul mate. while izaya was next to genny his soul mate. while lavendar was wondered what the hell was goign on and when did this happened.

"Oh don't make my laugh you stupid professor fucking Slytherin Malfoy, I'm not the one who had to marry a professor to have someone, And why would he want to be friends with a low life Death Eater slag who family sucks the Dark Lords dick,and how could a little tom boy ugly girl be his soul mate i am!" Hissed Lavendar

kagome's eyes flashed dangerously she flashed over and slapped Lavendar acrossed the face for what she had just said, she was not gooing to be talked down from a whore. while they all looked around and looked like the didnt even see a damn thing. while albus did the same thing and minerva. the girl was asking for it. and they let her do it. so the girl better watch her step from now one. because it might be much worst than that the next time

"You do not talk trash to people you know nothing about, I would be smart and run away if I where you before someone dose something," Hissed ayame

"Why would I wake up with him now since he was all interesting," Hissed Lavendar,

"You know you are dumber than you sound Sweetheart, The boy had been poison twice, One from the Love Potion that made him violate out sister well far from it to tell you the truth, And with a poison so I would shush for things you know of," Hissed kenpachi

The room felt colder when the 11th division captain spoke up. and he was livid no human was going to talk trash to one of his own. not way in hell he was going to let that happened. he heald bac k for the time being. but that cut it for him. and he was not going to hit a girl but he was going to hit a bitch who is a whore. and he would get away with it because she was the one who started it. Severus was enjoying this little show,Ron started to gasp in his sleep Lavendar thinking he wanting her,

''See look he know's I am here," Cried Lavendar

Lavendar moved closer but when he gasped out karin name and took her hand, Her face fell and tears sprung to her eyes, The worst part he also gasped out kagome's name, Severus glared at the boy for that one, but he was going to let that one go for the time being and knew that he was not even thinking. plus they made sure they used the memory thing that the soul socitey it worked wondered and replaced with new ones. Lavendar ran out the room crying,ayame waving and wishing her to fall on her face not like there was something there,

"Oh, to be young and to feel love's keen come along everyone, It seemed Mr Weasley is well tended for," Said Albus,

kagome jumped on Severus back as they left to go to their chambers to let her have some rest, While the others went to do their own thing, and had to go and finishe what they was doing. and while kagome had to some some papers for the her part in the soul socitey. while kenpachi took horace with him to show him the ways and what to do and where to go if he chose to stay there. while he showed him one of the homes he was going to live in he earned to own a home that was not being used by the kuchiki clan.

to be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

kagome and the others was sitting at the Gryffindore table while Lavendar was giving a evil look thinking it would make the shiver in fear, plus they loved the memory that kissuke evilly placed into rons head out of revenge for everything. but then again he did it also because it was funny as hell. and as well revenge only the others knew the revenge part. but it seemed it worked and funny as well.

"Will you stop it willabee your making it snow in here," Said ikkaku

Everyone looked up to see the snow coming down, kagome only shrugged at it and went back to her book. while tamaki head laid on her lap. he was not having good sleep. she wondered if the ones who are on their misson was ok. she could of used her sword spirit at this point in time. while she smiled and ran her fingers through her sons hair. and knew there was going to have something happened this day, and it was not going to be a good thing.

"ayame how did I break up with Lavendar again? Or how did it happen?" Asked Ron

ayame only smirked along with the others, Hermione tried to keep a strait face to not show what they where all thinking, It was rather fun helping Ron out, and they just loved how they get kisuke to do things liek this. but then again not many of them knew what was them memory that was placed in ron mind and cormac mind as well. oh how evil they all are. but it was all out of revenge for the suffering they had to go through for him,.

"Well she came to see you in the hospital, And you talked, It wasn't a long conversation, And kagome helped you out on the subject along with ayame and ikkaku," Said Hermione,

"Well thank you guy's, I'm glad to be away from that one there, She was a obsessive crazy girl, But I think she seems to be a tad bit put out," Said Ron

kagome and the others only waved it off, They where more than happy to rid of the gross crazy girl from their group, They turned around to see the crazy bitch looking like she was trying to take a shit from the way she looked, kagome and ayame waved at her to poke some fun, plus it was karin who kicked her ass. and that is why her face is a bit messed up karin can be a little hell demon of she wanted to be.

"Well I guess your right," Said ayame

"You say you don't remember nothing?" asked hermione,

they all smirked she erased his mind from what had happened, Severus and the others covered her for what she had done, oh how they love kisuke and look at cormac he seemed to be looking a bit sick. so kisuke got him as well. so it made things look like it was real. while ron was trying to think on everything that he could remember. while they all wanted to laugh their asses off on what had been implanted into his tiny thing he decided to call a brain. oh how evil they could be.

"Maybe something, Nah it cant be, I was completely smashed that night and I couldnt of gone to bed with Cormac," Said Ron

everyone smirked they also replaced a memory there so he wouldn't think of it, or well at least remember what he had done, but then again that was all kisuke there they would have to thank him on that one. while they looked up to the head table and seen him there smirking behind his fan. he knew that his pure evilness was working. but he didnt it becase the boy asked for it.

"Harry that's Katy." Whisper Hermione

Harry looked up from his book to look over where Katy stood, Harry closed his book and went over to Katy, kagome had a bad feeling something is going to happen to her or someone, So she kept a eye on Harry. but she needed to make sure that he was able to keep from going on about this. but she was going to make sure he was not going to be in the end of this day it was not going to end well for one of them. she just didnt know who it was going to be at this point in time.

"Karty how are you?" Asked Harry

"I know you're going to ask me Harry, But I don't know who cursed me. I've been trying to remember, honestly. But I just can't." Said Katy,

Katy looked over Harry shoulder to see Draco stand there looking like he seen a ghost. while harry narrowed his eyes and knew what that look was for., kagome watched her twin and Harry look at each other, The feeling she had now gotten worst when she saw her brother run and Harry run after him, She told the others if she needed them they would know, She got up and fallowed slowly, she had a bad feeling over this and she was not going to have her twin brother to be harmed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Draco_

Draco walked fast away from the Great Hall he wanted to see his sister and see how she was doing, and he was told what had been happening. But Potter had to talk to that Katy girl and he had to freak, He ran into the boy's bathroom and placed his hands on the looked at himself at how bad he had gotten, He had to do this for his family, For his sister and the others, He splashed water over his pale face as the tears fell freely, Harry watched as Draco cried out his pain not even knowing he was watching he hoped that kagome or none of the others didn't catch him leaving to chase after her brother,

"You know what you did Draco, You hexed her didnt you, Your sister or the others isnt here to save you this time," Hissed Harry

Draco turned and looked at Harry, How dare he mention his sister and the others with such disgust, and all they do for his sorry ass. and even though she didnt need to do that fo rhim. He will not stand for that, Draco threw something at Harry, He only shielded himself, Harry pointed his wand and sent a hex at Draco, As the sinks exploded, Harry ran behind the bathroom stalls to see if Draco could see him or not, When he felt a hex sent his way and hit the door he back up to the brick wall, While Draco looked for him, Harry peaked around the corner to see if he was anywhere, He let a sigh of relief out since he saw Draco wasn't there, But he knew he was still in the bathroom, Harry started to crawl on the bathroom floor looking for Draco, Draco spotted harry and sent a hex that bounced off the toilet and ran off, As Harry dodged the hex and ran out of the stalls,

"Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Harry thought he hit Draco but when he head a high pitched scream of pain that came from a female as the body fell to the stone tiled floor with a splash, Harry walked over slowly feeling sick he didn't want to know he had just hit, Hary made it to where he saw feet of a female, But when he saw who it was he was going to be sick he just hexed kagome of all people, And he watched as Draco clutched kagome's bleeding form to him and crying and rocking back and forth, Draco cried as he held his bleeding sister to his body as she gasped out in pain as tear's streamed down her cheeks, He couldn't loose his sister,her kids cant lose their mother or their grand mother. He just couldn't Potter would pay if he lost her, He know Severus would help and the others as well, But he had to think positive while waiting for help, Harry stood close to where kagome was gasping and crying in pain, He felt as if he killed someone he loved, Severus ran in with ikkaku behind him looking like death came to his front door, He pushed Harry out of the way as he saw the bleeding form of his wife and mate,He saw Draco clutching her to him, Severus looked over at Harry along with ikkaku who sent a hell butterfly to warn what had happened., If looks could kill Harry would be dead.

"You go to my class room and wait for me there, ikkaku take him and make sure he go's," Hissed Severus

ikkaku was in full death god soldier mode when he heard kagome scream he went strait to Severus, They ran where they heard the scream. ikkaku took Harry by his shirt and dragged him out of the bathroom and inform the others what was going on, severus fell to his knee's and placed a hand on Draco, He took his wife into his arms and started to chant a spell to heal her of the nasty hex that he made, Draco only watched as Severus healed his sister, ayame and rangiku took Draco somewhere to calm him down before he go's and murder someone, While Severus wrapped his wife in his teaching robes and took her to their chambers and get her in dry clothing and place her in bed with him so she could be healed fully aizen and kisuke went to tell Albus what had happened so he understood, while he made sure that kenpachi was going to be there for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Severus walked into his class room only to see Harry jump in his seat, He smirked at that knowing the boy knew what he had done, As he sat down with ikkaku and yumichika at his side as a guard in some way, but the boy was not going to survive now it was going to be his albus would not let them kill him for what he had just done. the boy was warned and now he pulled this. and look what had happened. plus kenpachi rushed out of the gate with a few others when he got the hell butterfly.

"Well you know what you have done Potter?" Hissed Severus

Harry looked at the angred husband who he nearly killed his wife from the spell he didn't know of, and two very pissed off guys who can send him to hell for what he had just done. and he knew this was going to be the end now for him. and he was going to get it payed in full for what he had done to kagome. this was something that came down to what he knew for a fact was going to happened to him. and that dark looks from the two 11th devision death gods was going to do to him.

"I used a spell that I didn't know," Said Harry

Severus looked at the book and took it from him since he realized how he had gotten it, He handed over a new copy of the potion book, and how the hell did he even end up with a book that even has his work in it. he needed to get that informauon. plus he knew he had to get him out of his sight. he was going to kill the boy if he didnt get him out of his sights. this was something that was not going to be able to do since albus would not let him.

"You will be using this one from now on, No get out of my sight," Hissed Severus

Harry rushed out of the room before he would be killed in his sleep tonight, ikkaku and yumichika followed him so he wouldn't do nothing else, While Severus went and snuggled up with his wife as he let his tears fall, he let kenpachi go to let him know that he has everything under control. and no killing potter becuas the old man was not going to let him do it nor none of the others. while he knew that her kids and grand kids would want to see her in the morning. draco was sleeping in the guest bed room that was his.

* * *

 _Meanwhile week later_

kagome and everyone else was angry at Harry for a week but she forgave the jerk, Harry walked down the hall to find where Horace was, Horace saw Harry looking at him and went the other way as if he wanted to avoid Harry at all cost. even though he knew that there was something he would be able to use it was not coming to him right now. but for now he was going to figure out what would help him with getting the memory. ayame came over and stood next to him.

"I see you have no luck with Slughorn," Said ayame

Harry only rolled his eyes at ayame she seemed it would be something they are tying to hint off to him. but he didnt know what in the world they are trying to tell him. he sighed as kagome walked over to him and looked at him. he knew there was something that would help him. he just needed to think what it was. but for now he was going to hear what they are going to tell him. maybe they woudl be able to help him figure out what it was that he needed to do to get that memory.

"You know _*luck*_ can go a far way if you use the right amount," Said kagome

kagome smirked and winked to see if harry got the idea she was giving, As Harry thought of what she was trying to hint, Then it hit him what they are trying to tell him. it was right there the whole time. why the hell was he not even think of something like that. now he was going to get that memory tonigh. and it was going to be the one thing that woudl give him the luck to do so. but for now he was going to bring her and some of the others as well.

"kagome your the best but your coming with me since it was your idea," Chirped Harry

Harry hugged kagome who looked at Harry like he was bonkers, She pushed him off of her since she just came back from a Death Eater meeting, and she was hurting like hell. harry smiled to her and as if he was saying he was sorry. ikkaku and yumichika sighed they are goign to come along. and kenpachi as well. but for now kagome was going to get some form of some rest before she went to help harry tonight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

kagome had told Severus what the plan was, He told her to be careful and gave her a luck potion as well and well a little more than that, ikkaku and yumichika and kenpachi was going to come along as well, As they watched Harry down the potion for his luck. so they just hoped that this was going to work for him. and to see if he would be able to get the memory. this is the last chance and the last thing would be mind rape and that is something they would never ever do to someone it was wrong.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

kagome, Harry along with ikkaku and yumichika and kenpachi walked down to Hagrids but only to see the green house open, Horace opened the green house door took his sample trey and his knife ready to take something for his potions, kagome and the small group went over and watched, Horace jumped when he felt them looking, and wondered how long they have been standing there as if they have been watching him do something that he was not supposed to be doing what he was doing.

"Geez , Merlin don't make a old man jump like that its not good for his health" gasped out Horace

kagome and the others smirked, As Harry only arched a brow wondered if he should done another way to walk over to the man. it seemed things are going so well so far. now they need him to come and fallow them. they knew that he would since they chose to come out at this time. and he was going to follow since there was going to be able to get things he wanted. and freak out kagome while doing so.

"Well those plants do freak me out," Said Harry

kagome motioned for them to fallow her as she jumped on kenpachi back he made sure she was there so they could be able to get on their way. he knew that she was still sore fromthe meeting. but he knew that they are not to let harry out of their sights. , As Horace wondered how they got out of the castle with out being seen. he sighed and he knew that they had him right now. but why are they even out right now.

"How did you get out of the castle?" Asked Horace

kagome who was on kenpachi back and Harry along with ikkaku and yumichika turned to him they let Harry have this one, he havent told the others what they was going to see, even kenpachi didnt like dealiing with spiders. so yeah this was a dick move. but right now he was feeling lucky and maybe get lucky while doing so. as he was going to make sure that he was going to follow them to where they needed to go.

"Well you see were off to Hagrids, He is a dear friend of our's so we are going to pay him a visit, Now we are going," Said Harry

Harry and the others turned on their heal to leave waiting for Horace to take the bait they just handed to him, and he knew that theyw ould be following them as well. but then again this was kagomes idea so they just hoped it was going to be able to help with this. but he was not even going to be able to do nothing when they find out what is going to be seen. while kagome was going to be the one who was going to be pissed off.

"Harry, Mrs Snape, And you three as well, It's nearly night fall out there,You know I cant let you be wondering all by yoursleves," Cried Horace

kagome and the others arched a brow at his wondering if was being serious on that and he knew what they where. but then again they have permission to leave when it came down to being out. harry is the one who they have to worry about. they only get the permisson on what they have to do. and what their jobs are. and with kagome being a spy as well. but for now it was going to be a touch and go. so they hoped the luck was not going to be able to run out anytime soon when it came downt o this.

"By all means good sir, Why don't you come along with us, company is always a good thing more the better I always said", Said yumichika

Horace looked around feeling like he was a young man he fallowed the group to where they were going. even though harry was the youngest one out of the whole group. and it seemed that harry was not as old as the three of them. he didnt know what in the world how old they are. they never ever told them about that one just yet. while kagome sighed and hoped that this worked and the snake fucker didnt come and call for her to come and make her life more of a living hell that it was already is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and his luck group yumichika called it walked up to where Hagrid told them to meet them, not even telling kagome about the dead giant spider, but she seemed to be comfortable on kenpachi back. and from what he has heard that the others came back from the missions that were on. while her sword spirits was delivering the paper work and serius was delivering the paper work when it came down to her finishing it.

"You guy's I must insist you accompany me back to the castle immediately!" Yelled Horace

"That would be counterproductive, sir!" Said kagome

They continued to walk while Horace sounded like he ran a 100 mile race and with out something to drink, kenpachi kept looking back to make sure the old man was still with them. and making sure that he was still fallowing them. while horace looked like he needed a stiff drink from what the way he was looking. and it seemed that he was out of shape. hell albus was more in shape than this moron was. plus the others came back from their missions and her sword spirits took all her paper work to give to serius to hand in for her. and to have them to sit in on the meeting for her as well.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Horace

Once they made it to where Hagrid told them to meet him, kagome who jumped down to see what they are looking at only to scream and jumped back onto kenpachi's back and buried her head into his shoulder when she saw the sight of the huge dead spider, Even though he was dead it was still gross and creepy and huge, hell even kenpachi and the other two was creeped out by it.

"Hello Horace, Sorry kagome for not warning you but he was a friend to me," Cried Hagrid

kagome waved her hand as Horace went over to Hagrid to see what made kagome act like that and marveled at the huge spider, but then again he knew that the spiders has this sort of respect for her since she had that cursed mark on her back. even though it was something he wouldnt mind being worshiped. just not the cursed spider mark on his back that would be something that he himself would hate to have as well.

"Its huge, is that a Acromantula?" Asked Horace

kagome gagged wondering other than Severus would be so thrilled to see something like this, one less spider seemed to be down and happy about that for once. while she knew that there was not going to be no end with the other spiders. but for now that one was dead. kenpachi sighed he should kick harry's ass for this one for not letting them know what was going to be seen. and he knew what they didnt like and how much kagome is afraid of spiders. hell he was grossed out by this.,

"Dear fellow how in the name of Merlins ball's sack did you managed to kill it?" Asked Horace

kagome head popped up when she heard that, She laughed her head off from his question he dosen't know, it seeemd even as a professor here all those years ago he didnt even know about this mans thing for making the weirdest things as a pet. that was one thing they knew from the start since they had to look at that nasty thing. and they think kagome was their queen. and that was something that no one should have to deal with not even them. they just wouldnt even want a spider to look at them like royalty.

"That's one of his pet's professor, oh and they think im their queen." Said kagome

"She right you know," Cried Hagrid

Horace gawked at Hagrid he the first person who he knew could handle a poisonous thing, And with a person who is afraid of spiders, and they thought kagome was their queen. how in the world did that even happened. but it was none of his business and that was something that he knew was not going to ask her of doing. he knew there was a dark story behind it. and he knew it would be something that she would share on her own when she was ready to tell him that is. he would not force her to tell him anything he didnt want.

"Oh I am sorry," Said Horace

"Oh it's all good you know, At least I'm not alone," Cried Hagrid

kagome fist pumped to that one, she was still not looking at the huge spider, How dare they not tell her that their was a freaking dead giant spider who thought that she was its queen. kagome was going to make harry pay for that one later. but then again she would let this one go since it was all for the memory. horace sighed and wondered if he would be able to get somethings for stuff he was able to use for potions. he would make sure to get some for severus so kagome didnt have to touch it.,

"Seriously misunderstood creatures spiders are, And they always out nerve some folks, sorry kagome I was only explaining," Cried Hagrid

kagome popped her head up and glared but she understood what he meant and wasn't a insult, She huffed and rolled her eyes, but then again he would never make her go and touch that thing. while kagome was not one to even be around any spider. thanks to naraku for that one. but he was making sure she was not going to be over doing it. she was still sore from the death eater meeting. and that old coot seemed to care more about what he was doing instead of what has been happening.

"Don't forget the pincers," grumbled ikkaku

ikkaku remembered when kagome came face to face with the huge spider up close and personal, And boy he never heard a lady scream so long as she did and passed out like the beautiful princess that she was, he sighed and then again he was not fond of spiders either it was nasy and evil. and they are just gross and ugly. he not even sure how this man can make buddy buddy with them so easy. plus as well keep such odd things when it came down to making and keeping a pet.

"Hagrid the last this I don't want to be rude, But Acromantula are very venomous and very rare to come by with out being killed, Or in Mrs Snape case scream and pass out, Would you mind if I take a few things from his, I would imagain Severus would like some to, Well you know it would be good for potions," Explained Horace

Hagrid waited while he thought about it, He knew it would be for some good if he let him, and Severus and Horace were good friends and knew they would do it for good, while ikkaku was going to be the one to gather the things for severus and a few others who would want to use it. he knew that there was more than one person who wanted these parts. and he knew that it was going to be going to some good.

"Well go a head, Not like he would be any good anymore, Emmett help him," Cried Hagrid

ikkaku went over to the giant spider with vile's to give to Severus, kisuke,mayuri,stein, and szayel and a few others. While Horace did the same, After they were done gathering things they went back over to Hagrid even though they took more than they were told, and they knew this was something that was going to be hard for the man. but for now they would be here for him. since he was kind enough to give up parts from his best creepy buddy.

"Would you like me to say a few words?" Asked Horace

Hagrid thought it would be the least he could do for him giving parts and other stuff to them from his dear pet and friend, sure he knew that they all worshiped kagome as if she was their queen. hell he would of loved to have that happened to him. but it seemed that he would not ask for that to happened. because that cursed marking on her back was the reason of their worshiped. but then again he wouldnt mind it as much. he would love to have all the giant spiders to worhiped him.

"That would be nice," Cried Hagrid

"I would imagine he had a family I trust?" Asked Horace

kagome popped head up from what he had just said and remember meeting the rest of the spider clan,. even ikkaku and yumichika and kenpachi remembered what happened in that hollow. but then again they didnt eat them because of kagome being with them. that marking on her back was the reason why. and that was the shitty part of it all. but it did get them to stop from eating them. while kagome sighed and knew that she didnt want to remember that night when she first encountered that hollow.

"Hell yeah he had loads of spider's so yes he had a rather huge family, and they still think im their queen!" Cried kagome

kagome pointed out with her shaking fist to make her point acrossed. while hagird sweat dropped from what she had said, yumichika only kissed her on the forehead so he would calm her down enough so her powers dont go out of whack. that would not do no good for them since it would make them all have the others rush out thinking something was going on and if there was a fight. kenpachi sighed and wondered what they are going to be thinking right now if they knew what they are looking at.

"Farewell, Aragog. King of the arachnids. Your body will decay... But your spirit lingers on and your human friends find solace, the loss they have sustained." Said Horace

kenpachi snorted at how he had said that and thought he could of done it differently along with kagome and ikkaku and yumichika plus hikaru and karou joined them just now they were bored and tamaki as well. but at least it was something, Hagrid was cried huge tears of sadness. while tamaki along with hikaru and karou screamed in horror they thought it was all a joke on what they are looking at. they thought their mother and grandmother coming face to face with a huge spider.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

kagome and the others went back to the hut as they watched them sing while being drunk,, Once they where done singing their little drunk tune. kagome and the others clapped even though it was the worst drunk singing ever, since spirit and thoth showed up to joing them. along with her sword spirits. it seemed they have missed out on alot of things while they was away. while they all watched what was being sand. but then again they are drunk so this was normal for their kind.

"I had him from an egg, you know? Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekingese. A Pekingese, mind you!" Said a drunk Hagrid

kagome cringed wondering how someone could keep something like that, But she forced a smile on her face, while she looked over to her son and her grandkits they seemed to be still tramatized from all of that. she never ever wanted them to see the giant spiders. but it seemed she was not going to let this one down. but for now she was happy that they kinda joined them. while tamaki smiled to his mother he was enjoying this. while his father was thinking the same thing as well.

"How sweet! I once had a fish... Francis. He was very dear to me. One afternoon, I came downstairs and... it vanished. Poof.," Said a drunk Horace

kagome and the others where amused greatly from this little drunken show she must show it with the others later along with Severus, while thoth arched a brow from what was said. while spirit was wondering what in the world that they are talking about. hikaru and karou had their drinks refilled. while kagome sent her sword spirits back to the castle since she knew that they are bored from watching drunk people ramble about things that even she was trying to figure out right now.

"That's very odd, isn't it?" Said a drunk Hargird

"Yes, doesn't it? But that's life! I suppose, you - you go along with and suddenly... poof." Said a drunk Horace

kagome knew once they passed out she was sooo sharing this, She love knowing how to send memories to other people. while hikaru and karou was listening into this one. while tamaki and thoth was trying to put together. kagome sighed and let them contiued to ramble about things she was trying to piece together. while the twins was thinking that this better work for them sitting there listening to drunk people ramble about stupid stuff that they dont even have a clue was being said.

"poof!" Said Hagrid and Horace

kagome and the others arched a brow but let them continue their drunkin ramblings as they continued to be amused, kagome and ikkaku and hikaru and karou and tamaki snickered when Hagrid finally passed out from drinking to much, Horace looked over at them with a smile he didn't know what he was about to do, But he was going to do it, he was going to have to give up sooner or later. and now it was the best time to do so. since it was the only thing that would help maybe to end this war.

"It was a student who gave me Francis. One Spring afternoon I discovered a bowl on my desk, just a few inches of clear water in it. Floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I washed, it sank. Just when it reached the bottom, it transformed into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to the behold. The flower petal had come from a Lily and Narcissa, your mother's . The day I came downstairs, The day the bowl was empty, was the day your mother and along with others," Said Horace

kagome and the others looked at Horace with sad eyes,even kenpachi and ikkaku gave sad eyes as well. while tamaki was dabbing at his eyes from the touching story. They knew this was something that was hard for him. but he was finally giving up and it seemed that he was going to be handing over the memory that old fool needed. and what was so special about this memory. is there something that they are going to find out about horace that he was the young dark lords lover or something.

"I know why you guys are here right now, And made poor Mrs Snape deal with her fear of the spiders, I can't help you," cried horace

kagome thought this was the time for the speach of being strong she knew how the poor man felt she has her own demons along with the others, her sons and daughters and grandkits was not used to this sort of thing. this would be their first war they are fighting in. but then again she knew that they are ready. they have been trained to do what they had to do. and that was the thing that she was comfortble with. and she knew she would be leaving her sword spirits with them to make sure they are protected.

"I know how you feel Horace, I have dark demons I hate remembering, Like being force by the Dark Lord and him fucking the hell out of me, plus the first man who i ever loved used me and abused me and raped me after he was done with me he turned me over to someone who was more worst than the dark lord himself. i suffered under him as his save for five years. he tossed the pups that was pupped from inuyasha lucky that they were found. along with the other kids he pupped me with. but when he finished with me the lord of the west found me blood bonded wiht me. but in the end with the jewel complete i had to relive through out time until time merged with itself. i had good times and bad times. but my son here has his demons as well. but i wouldnt ask if i were you. and thoht his father does as well." Said kagome

kagomebent down to Horace and patted his hand with watery eyes, kagome went over to Horace to tell him her story even though it was the short one. Horace hugged kagome he never knew that about her but he was glade they opened up to him he took a deep breath and let her go, He took his wand out to take the real memory from his mind. he was only doing this for her and only her. not no one else. he was doing this since she was kind enough to share with him.

"Alright just dont think badly of me when you see it, I didn't know what he was like when we first met," Said Horace

kagome gave him a gentle squeeze to show he wont be judged from what they saw as Horace took the memory and handed over to kagome, harry siged of course he would gave it to her. but it didnt matter they got the memory. and all they had to do was go and give it to albus and see what was so bad about it. and wondered if they are going to be seeing something that they should not be seeing. but then again they are just wondering what they are going to be seeing that was what is on their minds.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Albus office_

Albus poured the memory in he used a bigger one since the others helped they would be viewing it with Harry and himself, plus he knew that all of them wanted to see what was going to be in this memory. and by the looks of it they are going to make sure they do see it. while severus wanted to see it as well. but he had to go and do something for him. while kagome wondered what they are going to be seeing that was so bad that he didnt even want to hand it over and make them do all this hard work to gather it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the memory_

 _The same hour glass was on Horace desk as someone flicked it to make it make a sound like a bell, Horace was drinking his glass of Fire Wiskey after a long day of teaching. he was thinking on what to grade the papers that he has not yet to grade yet. but then again he knew who is the best work and who is not the best work. but he was always fair in what he grade each and every student. plus he lets some students slide to get into his little club,While the young Tom Riddle walked around with his arms behind his back,_

 _"I was in the Library the other night in the Restircted Section, And I read something rather odd about a bit of rare magic," Said Tom_

 _Horace looked at the young Tom Riddle wondering where this was going, And was not ready to find out what it was that night. but then again the boy was always random on some things. but he had this air around him that made you have chills. but he was not going to speak out on that. the boy after all was a genius when he put his mind to something. so sure he was going to hear one of his favorite students out and see if he would be able to help him in what ever he wanted to do. and see if he would be of any use._

 _"Go on," Urged Horace_

 _Tom Riddle stood their as if he was better than Horace, But he needed to know so he could for what he wanted. tom ran his hands all over everything in the room that he was in. he was trying to be more or less dramatic as always. he loved the dramatic affect. it made things that much more better when it came down to the way things go. but for now it was what he wantd. and what he needed to do. this was something he knew this man here would help him with since he was one of his favorite students after all._

 _"As I understand it was the name was called a Horcrux," Said Tom_

 _Horace looked pale as he took a long gulp of his drink from what he had heard, He knew what they where but bad news, and why would he be looking into something like that. as if he didnt hear him correctly. well that is what he was hoping that he was not hearing that correctly. or that his mind was finally leaving him. or finally gone bonkers from all the years of teaching and dealing with albus all these years. but for now he needed to make sure he heard him correctly from what he had asked him._

 _"Pardon me I think I didnt heard you correctly," Said Horace_

 _"A Horcrux it was a term when I was reading and I didn't fully understand what it was," Said Tom,_

 _Horace took another long gulp of his drink he felt uneasy at the very moment with this conversation, and why did he have to be the one who has to sit there to explain this. he hated anything that revolved around that dark object. hell he would be disgusted by anyone who even made one of those. while tom arched a dark brow to horace and waited to see if the man has the balls to tell him what he needed to know. he knew he played the game right he would be able to do what he wanted._

 _"What your reading tom it's very dark stuff, Very dark stuff indeed," Explained Horace,_

 _Tom rolled his dark eye's at what he was just told he figured it out that much that it was Dark Magic. and that is all he ever wanted to continue to do his dark magic. not even dumbledor knew what he has been doing. and he was going to make sure he gets away with everything he has planned. but for now it was going to be what he needed to know. and then make the poor man piss himself for what he wanted to do. and what he planned on doing that is. as if he was not going to be stopped anytime soon._

 _"Which is why I came to you," Said Tom_

 _Tom had no emotion on his smooth face. sure he knew he was handsome. and he only knew that since he had ladies throwing themselves at his feet since he was after all one of the heirs of the house of slytherin. and he has bedded the girls who has thrown themselves to have him screw them and toss them aside. while he was going to do that after he was done here. he has someone waiting for him back in his dorm room., While Horace even though drunk off his ass still understood what was going on._

 _"A Horcrux is a object of which a person is concealed their soul," Explained Horace_

 _Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance once again, He knew that much as well he wanted to know more. and how many times they could do that. and to make sure he was able to do it more than once. but he knew he would have to tread lightly from this. plus he made sure he rehersed what needed to be said before he even came up here. so that was the good part of this. but for now he was going to enjoy the horror all over that man face for what he was going to be doing and what he wanted to do._

 _But I still don't understand how it work," Said Tom_

 _Tom walked over to Horace and looked him in the eye as if he was trying to work some kind of magic to make him freaked out. horace wished he was not the one who was dealing with this. plus he has this feeling that by doing that it was going to be breaking some of the laws that involved the soul. but for now he was going to make sure that he was not going to be doing something so stupid as doing that with his very soul. not even the darkest of souls would never ever do something like that. well he hoped that they would not do something like that. he poured himself another drink from what he was talking about it was needed._

 _"Well one splits ones soul and hides it in a object, It would remain protected if your body was somehow destroyed," Explained Horace_

 _Tom smirked inside of his mind he was getting somewhere now, He was getting the information he wanted. he knew how to play someone well enough that was the thing that he was able to do well. he done it since he came to the school. he has been playing the head master for so long. and now it was going to be the way he was going to continue to go about htings. he was going to be the best in the wizarding world. and to make sure they all knew who he was and who the should bow down to._

 _"Protected?" Asked Tom_

 _"Part of your soul is hidden inside of the object of the person choice, So in other word's you can not die," Explained Horace_

 _Tom turned around and looked into the green flames in the fire place with his arms behind his back. as if he was trying to be professional about this. even though it was only for his own personal game for him to find this out. he needed to make sure he was able to save his soul and make sure he was able to return and not remain down if that ever happened to him. but he knew that no one would be able to kill him. and he was to powerful to even be killed so he had nothing to worry about there._

 _"So how would someone split their soul?" Asked Tom_

 _"I think you should know the answer to that my boy," Said Horace_

 _Tom started to play with the with the ring on his hand as he though of what to say next, He didn't want to come off eager. and he wanted to make sure he was able to find out if the books was speaking the truth on this. while he wanted to see if he even has the balls to explain all he wanted. this is the reason why he came to see him. and he knew for the rest of this mans natrual born life that he was going to suffer the affect of having this knowledge on his mind of helping him to gain perfection in his perfect form to become a god and to become the lord and king of all the wizarding worlds._

 _"Yes it rips the soul appart, It's a violation against nature," Explained Horace_

 _Tom played with the ring on his hand as if plotting something out, And wondered if any object would be able to be the Horcrux. that is the other thing he needed to find out. and he planned on splitting his soul in more than one way. that is what he has planned. so he was hoping that he played this man well enough to make him tell him more on what he had to more than what he was doing. but for now he could see that he was able to get what he wanted out of this conversation and then freak the man out._

 _"Can you really split the soul only once? For instance maybe six or seven times?" Asked Tom_

 _Horace nearly fell over from the question he was just asked, he wondered why one person would do something like that, not even from the most vile evil person would do something like that. so why would be want to know that. and why would someone want to do it more than once. he has a feeling that he is even breaking a few laws here. there has to be some sort of law out there about something like this. he never ever met a death god before but he has a feeling there is a law about doing this from that realm of things._

 _"Seven? Merlin's Beard for instance killing one person, But to break the soul into seven pieces, This is only hypothetical is it Tom?" Asked Horace_

 _Horace didn't even know what was going on he needed another drink to deal with this, He was creep'd out, As Tom turned around looking smug as ever with a evil smirk a crossed his handsome face. he knew that the man was catching onto what he was getting at. but he was not far from over yet. it seemed that he was going to be messing around with his soul since he now knew he was able to do it more than once._

 _"Oh why yes of course sir, This shall be our little secret between good friends," Said Tom_

 _Horace looked at the boy wondering what he had done while, Tom left with a joy he found something useful. and now he just needed to think of all the ways he was going to make his plans into affect. while horace was not even going to forget about what he had just heard. and he had a feeling that he just gave information to someone who was going to use it and not in a good way. what has he just done. how in the world could he be so stupid to give that information out to tom like he has just done._

 _End of memory_

* * *

Albus and the others came out of the memory freaked out what they had just found out, but they wont judge the poor guy for it . while the others was looking at each other as if they knew what each of them was thinking. while harry was not even sure what to think about this. and they all thought he was the dark lords gay lover or something. but the boy seemed to be dark and pure evil from the time he was in school. so horace hid the fact since he felt shame from all he gave the dark lord to make him who he is today.

"professor?" Asked Harry

Albus placed a hand up to show he was thinking, They watched him as if he was trying to piece the puzzle together, As he sat down on the steps, he knew that the others was thinking the same things he was. but he was not even sure what horace had done. and now he knew everything he was thinking was all real. but there was more than one out there that he has made. and harry would be the one to hunt them down and kill each one that he has made. but the there was one fact he was not going to tell until the time came for him to know what he needed to know.

"This is beyond anything I have imagined," Said Albus

Albus still trying to piece everyone thing together while everyone wondered the same thing that Harry was thinking, tom broke the laws from the soul socitey and didnt even know it. he asked old man yama about the whole thing when someone makes one of those things, and it was a crime that would not be something he would want against him. so tom basically fucked himself up the ass would out the lub and the worlds largest cock fucking him. but he knew that harry was waiting for him to say something.

"Do you mean he did it? He really made those things?" Asked Harry,

Albus looked grim as if he got news that he didn't want to hear, And to be truthful it was, He wondered what to do next, and that he broke the laws of the soul socitey as well. so yeah this was a bad thing in his books. but he needed to tell harry what has to be done. plus he was not going to be able to help much since he was going to be going into hiding after the one vow has been made. but harry would not wish to hear that and he knew how he was going to react. but for now it was important to tell him what needed to be done.

"Oh why yes he made them alright, Not only once," Said Albus

Albus got up and wondered what to do even after him being changed he still had some thing's that will need to be done. and he needed harry to understand what he was going to do. there was more than one. and the bad thing the one of the them he was not going to be able to tell the boy. he was not going to tell him until the correct time and place and it would be only to let him know what will be able to end the war. but for now he had to make sure he understood the importance of this.

"But what are they?" Asked Harry

Albus went over to his desk where kagome and the other. and wondering how stupid Horace was to fall into a trick like that, but then again he was taken off guard on this matter when he was told this. while they knew that what the dark lord has done is a highest law that he has broken. but for now it was something that the needed to make sure he was given the proper punishment for what he had done. and that is what their job well the ones who are given the order to send him to hell and not be able to be reincarnated or anything.

"All kinds of objects Harry," Said Albus

Harry walked over to where Albus and the others where wondering if he would get the answer he wanted, Albus took the book he killed in his second year and the ring, well the ring that basically fucked him up real good. not even kagomes one daughter was not able to remove what was in his hand. that was a shock since she was able to bring people from the dead and alot of other things. but this was something that rejected her power and that is a bad thing when that happened/.

"Like this little ring for one thing, and this book," Said Albus

Albus pushed the ring over that tom riddle had on his finger in the memory and the book he stabbed. kagome looked aways and knew what he was tryng to show harry. while harry was trying to figure out what in the world he was trying to tell him. that he had destroyed one of the dark lords things in his second year. and that lucius was the one who was made to do that. while harry sighed and kenw there was alot of things he was not even getting about this. but for now it was going to be what he has to do.

"That was Tom Riddles," Said Harry

Harry wondered now what he dealt with in his second year was a piece of Tom Riddles soul, But what of the teacher his first year,. but this was something that he knew nothing about when he first started school here. this is when he took notice of the horcrux things. plus he made lucius do that in harry second yeat to confirm the idea he was having since he had the object in his things. so this was something that they needed at that time. and now that memory just finallized the things that he was thinking on for so long.

"Yes a Horcrux it was Harry, About four years ago you saved Ginny Weasley that night you brought me this, It was very powerful and very dark, But not until tonight how powerful it truly was," Explained Albus,

kagome and the others who was in the office was listening taking it all in, now the truly know he was a real mad man, not even naraku would of done something like that. and she knew that man well enough. but then again this was something that vile man would not do. naraku just did it his own way. but the dark lord just basically fucked himself more worst than he imagined. this was something that he was going to pay for since it was a law that he has broken and highest crime that came down to what that vile pig snake fucker had done.

"And the ring?" Asked Harry

"Lord Voldemort mother, It was hard to find," Explained Albus

Albus raised his hand and looked at kagome with that look to remind her to do the job she vowed to do and with no choice in the matter about his. since she would die if she backed out of this., She bowed her head to tell him that she would do it, The others was watching a person to replace his body when they take him and hide him until he was able to come back out. plus he was going to be hiding out in the soul socitey until he was able to come out when it came for him to come in and help out with things. but until that time came he would be able to stay there when the time was needed.

"And was hard to distroy as well," Said Albus

Harry arched a brow wondering what the message the others in the room has been looking at each other as if they are having their own private conversation with each other about what they are talking about. harry was not even sure what to think about all of this. and he has a feeling that the dark lord broke a few laws to make him the way he was today. and he had a feeling that the punishment was not going to be a good one. He shook his head and turned away from the black hand.

"If he could find them all, And distroy each Horcrux?" Asked Harry

Albus looked at kagome and the others knowing their other task to do as well work on finding the horcrux while he was being trained, but he knew that harry would have all the help he would be able to get. plus kagome would try her best to come in and help him when she was able to do so. but for now he had to think on what he needed to get done before he goes into hiding and make the whole world that he was dead. and only the ones who was helpiing him with this was only going to know.

"Yes it would kill Voldemort completely," Said Albus

"How do you find them? They could be anywhere couldn't they?" Asked Harry

kagome and the others smirked since they where indeed helping Harry, One of the Horcrux's was when they did some test on harry. but they were not supposed to tell him anything on the findings they found. while they didnt know how to destroy it so they didnt bother with it. plus albus told them to keep it there. so that is why they are doing to make him find a way to get it out of himself. kagome sighed and knew there was more to what albus has been telling them and she was not able to prove anything.,

"True Harry, But magic, Dark Magic," Explained Albus

Even though that piece was taken out of Harry he still gets the visions of the Dark Lord, As if it was a power that was going to be passed to his when he was fully turned as well, but he wondered what in the world was going to be doing for all of this. and what is there that he was keeping from him. sure he knew he was going to have alot of help that he never ever was going to ask for. but he needed to find out more than what was being told to him. he looked over to them and wondered if they knew anything.

"It also leaves traces," Said Albus

After seeing that ring spin around like it did and how Harry had acted Albus caught on to what it once was. and what it was going to be. harry didnt understand what was so important about that ring. but he knew that he would be able to tell him sooner or later. but what had happened to his hand. that was something that he knew that was something that came down to things with random things with this old man. he sighed and knew that he would tell him so he would be able to do what he needed to do.

"That is where you have been going sir? When you leave the school?" Aksed Harry

Albus walked over and stood in front of Harry, He didn't know the other reason why he was leaving, It was to help make the plans for when it happens and the hide out for kagome and the others once it happens. plus they are hiding him out since he was going to be in hiding until he was able to come out of hiding. this is what needed to be done. and he kenw that there was going to be some silent treatment done. but that was what he knew was going to be the end of this for him. and he knew that he would back sooner or later.

"Yes that part of the reason, And I think I found another one, But this time I can not distroy it alone, Once again I am asking to much of you Harry, I cant ask the others they have things they need to do here while I am away," Said Albus,

Harry agreed to help Albus with the search, Albus let a hint that there will be help with out even knowing it, After making plans he left as the others left to do their own thing, he didnt even take notice that kagome and the others left the office. while he sat down and listened to what albus had to tell him. and this was going to be what he needed to know to get out of this alive and make sure the dark lord was going to lose and die in the end. and get the punishiment that he was sure that is coming his way.

to be continued,


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Ron was looking over the edge of the wall as kagome and the others came over to see what he was doing, kagome was on thoths back while he was carryingher around since she was not feeling all that good since she came back from the one meeting. While Harry stood and wondering what he would be doing with Albus, but kagome and the others knew what was going to go down tonight. and they all knew what they had to do. and they knew it was going to be a rough time for them to see wach other.

"It's time harry," Said Hermione

kagomeand the others looked sad at their three friends that they where soul bonded to, They had no idea what is going to happen tonight and what they will believe, her job was going to be the hardest one than harries. but she was not going to tell him what it what is going to go down tonight since it was going to violate the vow she had not choice and was tricked into. while tamaki sighed and knew his mother was going to be doing tonight and that was not going to be a good thing. but he knew she was not going to be alone in this either.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry, Ron and Hermione was walking and making plans while the others prepared themselves what will come down this night, plus they would not be alone in fighting. while kagome sword spirits was staying with her kids and grandkits as they were ordered to do and keep them safe while she able to be there for them. she will do as she was able to do. but for now she knew that they would be safe withe them. and that is all she wanted to have happened. while they all wondered what was going on.

"Hermione is The Room Of Requirement unplottable?" Asked Harry

"Only if someone want's it to be, Why do you ask?" Asked Hermione

Harry had to think on how to word everything he was going to say, There was something that was going down tonight and it was going to be while him and Albus was gone, He had a feeling kagome and the others are involved somehow. but he was not able to prove anything about this. but he needed to make sure everyone knew waht they had to do this night. while he was going with albus he was going to beleive that the others woudl keep the school safe while he was not there to do so.

"That is why I thought draco was leaving the castle, Thats was why he disappeared off the map, He was just going to The Room Of Requirement," Explained Harry

Hermione had to think about it for a moment if it was what harry had just explained she snapped her fingers, but she knew that they others kept what was going on hush hush for the time being. but she knew that they only did it to make sure they and kagome was remaining safe. draco was one of their own and they would do anything to protect their own. while hermione sighed and knew there was not nothing she was able to say on much on this one. since she knew next to nothing about it.

"Of course, And that would explain the Vanishing Cabinet as well", Said Hermione,

Well only Hermione but a lot pf things weren't even being said to part of the order, They went into the court yard, but she was not going to let them harm draco he was her soul mate. but she was not going to let them harm him. while she knew he had to do this to make sure he was able to keep his loved ones safe like kagome she had to do what she has to do. like draco is like his sister in so many ways. while kagome herself took more on the suffering side than the rest of her family.

"What if there was two Vanishing Cabinets?" Asked Harry

The trio continued to their conversation but making sure none of the people that was out side understood what they where saying, it seemed that the others is in some sort of a meeting about what they are going to be doing this night and was going to be getting orders from who was going to be with who. and who was going to be where in this fight that was going to be going down tonight. hermione was not able to know what they are saying so she left it alone and went with the others.

"What if there are Harry?" Asked Hermione,

Hermione had a bad feeling and she still cant shake it away, The others haven't even been seen since they left the common room, she knew that harry was going tbe going to do something rather dangerous. but there was going to be something far more dangerous going down this night. but she was not able to find out what it was and she knew that they woudl not be fighting alone in this. and knew that there was going to be a blood bath when it came down to all of this.

"I just dont know," Said Harry

Hermione and Ron stopped after what he had just said, While Harry walked a little more and turned to them, he just didnt know what this night was going to be like. and he didnt know what it was going to go down when he and dumbledor was going to be gone. so he was going to have to have little faith in the help that is here. and it seemed that are getting orders on who was going to where. and who was going to be doing what and who was going to be protecting who. so yeah he knew something was going to be really going down.

"Good luck mate," Said Ron

Harry looked at them as if they thought it was the last time they would be seeing him that night, but he knew that they would be seeing him to come back. harry not sure what was going to be like when he goes with dumbledor. but he knew that he was going to have to get through it one way or another to end this war. and this was the way to do so. if he knew that the vile snake fucker split his soul he would of hunted them down sooner than he was able to do so. but now it was time to get to work.

"I don't need no luck guys, I'll be with Dumbledor," Said Harry

Mr, Filch rang the bell to signal everyone to come inside of the castle, As Harry made his way to the meet point where he would be meeting Albus that night and that would leave the castle tot he others who was sent to protect it. he didnt even know what all was going to be going to be going down this night. while he took a deep breath and made his way to the area where he was going to be meeting albus and see what was going to be needed to be done. and he knew that the man would have it all planned out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

kagome, Severus and kenpachi was standing with Albus as if they wanted to say something and they did, kagome took a deep breath and walked over to Albus, there was something she wished to say this. and she was hoping that he would release her from the vow she didnt want to do this. severus and kenpachi was with her since she was going to be talking to albus who seemed to be rather violent as of late. and they didnt trust him in how he was acting around her and anyone for that matter.

"Do you think you ask to much sometimes?" Asked kagome

Albus just stood there as if he was listening to her plea to stop while she was ahead, But she got no answer, kagome sighed and knew he was going to be playing dumb. but for now it was only what she wanted to be taken out of this. severus sighed and it seemed to be playign stupid again. he didnt want his wife to do this. and it seemed that the old man could give a fuck less on anything that he was of asking. but that was something he knew for a fact that he didnt care and he was not going to be happy if he harmed her again,

"Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" Asked kagome

kagome stood there waiting for something, but when Albus rounded on her and pinned her to the wall with his hand around her neck, The Horcrux Influence that poisoned his mind was getting to him, kagome was trying her best to get him off of her. she wa snot able to breath as her eyes was starting to blue. severus was getting annoyed by how this was going on. while kenpachi was trying to take down what ever shield albus has up.

"Whether it has or it hasn't is irrelevant; you gave me your word kagome! , Hissed Albus

after kenpachi got the shield down he pushed Albus out of the way with some of his strength as kagome fell to the floor of the tower, Severus rushed over to his wife as kenpachi stood there hissing ready to fight for kagome , He was not going to let him harm her. and he was sure as hell not going to let him touch her. this was something that he hated most of all to one he cared about. and the mother to his soul mate and his longest time friend.

"She will do it Albus, just don't lay a hand on my wife again, Or so help me it won't only be me pinning your sagging ball's on the soul socitey wall," Hissed Severus

Albus looked down to the girl he just abused, He didn't mean to do it, He hope that it didnt stop what they all have planned. but he didnt know what else to do here. but he knew she didnt want to do it. but he needed her to do this it was for the greater good. and for harry to do what he needed to do to end this war. but he knew if he was still alive he would not be able to help him like he wanted him to do so.,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Albus,_

Severus put his teaching robe on his wife shivering form, She didn't sleep that well last night since she knew the time has come, kenpachi placed her on his back as the three exited the area they where talking to Albus at, Harry did't see what had happen when Severus came down with a sleeping kagome on kenpachi back tears stained her cheeks, With they was behind him they stopped and stared at harry and them went on there way, Albus felt someone watching him he turned to Harry, He hoped that he heard none of that or seen anyone of it,

"Ah, Harry... you need a shave, my friend." Said Albus

Harry rubbed his face to feel the stubble that was there, He didn't know it was that bad he thought he didn't need to look well for this mission, but what in the world happened before he came up the stairs. but then again he knew that the old man would not tell him what happened. it was time to get to work and wondered where they are going to be going. and what he was going to be doing and what needed to do. he knew he would be given the rules on why he was going.

"You know sometimes I really forget how much you had grown up, And sometimes I still see that small boy from the cupboard, Forgive my ramblings Harry I am a old man," Said Albus,

Harry was confused what was going on as he looked over the man who he had looked up to all these years, its like he was thinking on such things as if he was going to die or something. but for some reason he could not get the one thing about something bad was going to be happening this night. and it was nagging the hell out of him. albus eyed harry and sighed he knew that something he was going to do was to tell harry some more things. but they are short on time and harry didnt know what was going to be going down this night.

"But you know you still look the same to me, Well other than the black hand that is," Said Harry

Albus only chuckled he felt bad for what he had done to kagome he knew he had asked to much from her. And he was walking a narrow line with the people who follow her and as her family as well. but he knew that he had harmed her more than once. but there was not much was going to be done there. but he knew she was going to be do the vow because she has honor. and she does not believe in messing up with honor. and he has so very little one what honor he has left on that one.

"Your like your mother kind hearted, But her heart turned when she met your father, But I have no right to judge, But narcissa had a heart of gold even in the worst of times, But that is a trait some people take advantage of sometimes," Said Albus

Harry only smiled as Albus took a deep breath and walked back over to the edge of the tower as if to take in the cool evening air, he has never ever met the mother malfoy yet. from what he has been told that she was just like kagome. and she and serius was very close growing up. he wanted to meet her one day and he knew she was a mother bear and she would kill whoever harmed her babies. or grandbabies and great grandbabies. that must of where kagome got her motherly instincts.

"The place where we are going tonight is a very dangerous place, So I have promised that you can acompany me and I stand by on that promise Harry," Explained Albus

Harry listen to every word Albus just had said, He was happy to be doing something finally, As Albus looked at him with a stern look, and he knew that he was meaning business and he needed to listen to whatever he needed to say. while kagome was well going to not be all that happyt his night. while albus sighed and knew the boy would be not the best in paying attention on what was told to him. but that was something that came down to everything he needed to tell him.

"But there is one thing you but promise me Harry before we go and you must promise or you wont be coming, You must obey everything I tell you with out asking any questions, Am I understood?" Asked Albus

Harry let everything sink in that Albus had just ordered him to do, As he thought about it before he made the promise. he knew he would have to listen to everything he was told. but he was not even sure what he was doing to make such a promise. he sighed and knew he was going to have to do what the old coot says since he wanted to help out in this search. even though he was still having this bad feeling that something was going to be going to down tonight. and it was not going to be going away anytime soon.

"Yes sir, I will do as you say," Said Harry

"You do understand what I am saying to you don't you Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry looked at Albus and nodded to him to show he understood every word out of his mouth, He still wondered where the purple mark around kagome's neck came from, he knew the looks on severus and kenpachi faced on how pissed off they are. so whatever happened to kagome they was pissed off about it. while he sighed and knew that he would not tell him what had happened. that was how random that old man is. but there has been something off about him he was not able to explain it.

"So if I tell you to hide you go and hide, If I tell you to go and run like you stole something, You will obey and run like you stole it, And if I tell you to leave me and save yourself, You will do so with out any question about it," Explained Albus

Harry looked at Albus as if he was nuts, but then again he was a crazy person from all the years he knew him. and very very random. but the thing he didnt know about was the darker side that albus was known to have. that is something he has never ever faced or met just yet. and he would never ever will it seemed. He finally found out this was not a normal mission one of them will die during it, but then again he knew that there was alot at stake here and he knew that there was more to find after this.

"Your word Harry," Ordered Albus

Albus still looked at Harry with a stern look that he would give a child who done wrong, While Harry swallowed thickly and took a deep breath as if he doesn't even know what he was about to commit'd to, and to make sure he listened to every little world and order he was given. since there was going to be alot that harry did not know what he was about to do this night and there was alot of danger that is invovled as well. but this was for the greater good and for them to get what needed to be done for the war to end.

"Yes I will sir," Said Harry as if he as a solder,

Albus put his arm out as many time before he took Harry before the start of term, Harry looked at it and rolled his eyes. hew as only trying to make this funny. but it seemed that he was not in the joking matter. he sighed and wondered what in the world what was going to happened this night. but he was going to find out soon enough. and he knew where he was going to be taking him. he finally found the place he has been searching for and it was not going to be fun getting there.

"Take my arm Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry just remembered you cant Apparate inside the castle walls he thought Albus finally lost it now, but then again he must of done something to be able to do this. but he really didnt know what that was. but he looked down and seen more people come through the gates as if there was something he knew that he didnt know was going to do be going down. and it seemed that they have been planned for this. but he was never going to be told so what the hell was he thinking about it anyways.

"But, Sir, I thought we weren't allowed to Apparate on Hogwarts grounds.?'' Asked Harry

Albus arched a brow wondering if Harry hasn't figured out that a Headmaster could do as he pleased when it came to that, and more or less it was soemthingt hat he was known to do more than once. but he was never ever going to tell harry that. and now it seemed he will need him to listen to him. but this was something more to what he wanted to tell him always. plus there was more than what was going to be going down. and what was in order once this night was over.

"Well, being me... has its privileges." Said ALbus

Harry placed his hand on Albus arm to be ready to take the awful ride once again he hated Aparareing,,as the two disappeared from Hogwarts to where ever they are going to find a piece of the dark lord soul. he just basically doomed himself in putting full trust into albus dumbledor. but he was not going to think anything different since the man has been something of a grandfather to him since he started the school. and gave him the stuff he needed to do what he was able to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Albus and harry landed on a huge stone with crashing wild waves as if a storm was brewing where they where, As they Apparated to the area where the cave was that Albus was looking for, Harry watched as Albus looked at the walls of the cave as if he saw something he had been looking for years, this place was one of toms most bloodiest murder sights to make one of his horcrux's. this was something that came down to what it was that he was looking for. it was a tad but creepy for him as well.

"This is the place, oh why yes, this place had known magic," Said Albus

Albus started to feel around on the cave walls to find where the entrance of the cave chamber was at, he had to find out the way to get into the cave, but the story that had been told about this place was not one that you wanted to tell anyone. but that was something that came down to everything that he wanted to tell harry. but for now it was going to be what he was able to tell him at this time. and this was going to be for him to get him started on the long road ahead while he is in hiding.

"Where you stand right now Harry, Is where Tom Riddle once stood many many years ago, But one wintery afternoon he took to young classmates to this very cave, What had happened was very unclear what he had done, But this has been know the children where damaged," Explained Albus

Albus turned to harry who looked like he was going to be sick as e figured out that Tom Riddle was a mad man, Albus had a knife in his hand and sliced his hand so he would draw blood, Harry thought Albus just went bonkers when he saw him cut himself wondering if he was trying to kill himself for,. or does he need something to pay the toll or something like that. so what the hell is wrong with that snake fucker to make stuff up like this. albus eyed harry and had a feeling what he was thinking about.

"Sir what are you doing?" Asked Harry

"To gain passage to make a payment to weaken any intruder," Explained Albus

Harry watched as Albus continued to slice into the black hand to draw his life blood to gain the payment into where is needed to be, but then again the snake fucker they are talking sure he would not make this a easy task. so what else was he able to think on. he hated to see what else was going to be the toll for every other horcrux he finds. but for now he was only going to wait and see what else needed to be done for this one. and it seemed that he would like to be the one to do so.

"You should of let me do it sir," Said Harry

Albus gave Harry kind eyes, He knew Harry wanted to help but this was something he could not do he was needed to help if needed, and he needed him for this if he knew what was in there. and harry was going to be most needed for what is going to be going on inside of that cave. and most of all to help him out with what ever task that is made for him to get the horcrux. so albus was not going to let him do this one. he was going to be doing all of the work tonight and that is final.

"Oh dear Merlin no Harry, Your blood is more precious than mine," Said Albus,

Albus ran his hand over the stone wall as it crumbled with the blood he smeared on it, Once it was finished Harry and Albus lit their wands to venture into the cave, harry had to say that this cave was a little creepy. as if there was something or someone watching you. it was something in there that making you feel that way. albus was looking for the thing that was going to be taking them acrossed the lake. and he had a feeling what is going to be inside of that water and he would not like it.

"Voldemort would have not made it easy to find his hiding places, He would have put certain defensed in place," Explained Albus

Albus and Harry made it to a lake through the cave, Their wands still lit from finding their way through the place, albus was still looking for to the way acrossed. while harry was wondering how the hell he was going to get over to the other side. and he didnt want to go into that water. merlin forbid what is in that water. and probably all corpsy and nasty. what in the world would you want to swim around in a corps filled water. and this was the dark lord they are talking about you know what is down there.

"Becareful Harry," Said Albus

Albus looked down at the lake as he flicked his wand and sent a light out a crossed it, As the light became more bright, as if there was something comging to them. and it seemed that harry was not able to get the feeling of someone trying to watch them. and the bad feeling that somethign was going to be happening tonight. he didnt know what else there was to make him feel this way other than the cave itself.

"There it is Harry, Now the question is how do we get over there," Said Albus,

Albus stepped on the stone that went into the river as he put his right hand out as if he was reaching for something in the creepy cave much like snake fucker to hide something in such a creepy place, After a few moments the water started to bubble and a rust old chain came out of the water, Albus caught it with no effort and yanked it out of the water. and harry was not going to be touching those hands anytime soon. merlin forbid that was water with dead bodies down there. and he was not going to touch his hands with dead body water all over them. harry shivered fromt hat thought.

"Will you please Harry?" Asked Albus

Harry took the rusted old chain that smelled like it had been up someone butt crack that hasn't washed in years,As he pulled the smelly old chain after a few moments a beautiful boat came out of the water, well atleast snake fucker has some form of good taste. but this was something that he was not going to be thinking on. he hated that man and he was going to be the one to kill him. while neville was going to be killing bellatrix. and he wondered if anyone else showed up at the school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moment's later_

After floating over the river they ended up at the area where they where supposed to be, Albus pulled himself out of the boat, Once Harry saw he was out he stepped out the boat, harry looked around and wondered what and where the object is. and wondered what they had to do to get the object and destroy it. while albus sighed and took in everything he had to say it was rather lovey. even harry had to say the cave was rather lovely as well. but it was no time to sight see with everything.

"There no Horcrix in there sir," Said Harry

Albus looked down in the podium filled with dark liquid, and he had a feeling that liquid was not something that was going to help you. it was going to make you feel like your dying a very painful death. He figured it would had been something like this, and it seemed that snake fucker was not going to make this easy for them. so this was going to be fun and the worst thing that he would ever have to do. but he knew he would have all the help in the world to get him what he needed done.

"Oh yes there is Harry," Said Albus

Albus waved his hand over the liquid as it turned black, and he knew that this was going to be the fun part. he would have to drink all of that to gain acess to the thing that they came here for. and he knew tom well enough and it was not going to be a fun feeling to what will be very very painful feelings that was going to be going through him. but he need to make sure harry knew what he had to do. As a sea shell appeared to give some kind of nice affect for your death, As Albus saw what they where looking for inside the water

"It has to be drunk Harry, All of this has to be drunk," Said Albus

Albus placed both of his hands on the podium where the liquid potions that he must drank sat with the shell that he would drink out of it, and he wondered if the dark lord did anything to that shell. well that is was what harry was thinking. thinking that the dark lord jacked off all over the shell to make it more of a sick thing to be drinking out of. while albus looked at the liquid and knew that this was something that he was not going to be the fun part.

"Harry do you remember the conditions when I brought you with me where? This potion might paralyze me, I may forget why I am here, And I might be in so much pain that I would beg for relief, And you will not indulge these request, It is your job to make sure I keep drinking this potion, Even if you have to force it down my throat, Am I understood harry?" Explained Albus

"But sir, Why can't I drink it?" Asked Harry

Albus huffed at the question that Harry had ask, Sometime he wondered if the boy was to much like his parents, but then again he was not sick in the head like his father. but for now he was trying to make him understand why he needed him to know he was the one who needed to help him. and that he was going to be the one to drink that stuff. but he knew that harry was one that didnt listen well. short attention span from what he took note of when he was trying to tell him something.

"Well it's because I am much older than you Harry, I am also much more smarter and invaluable," Explained Albus

Harry was starting to wonder something about Albus, He wondered if that mark on kagome's neck came from him as if he was forcing her to do something, and wondered if that is the reason why severus and kenpachi was the ones who was pissed off at albus. what the hell happened to make them like that before he showed up. if he showed up sooner he would of seemed what he had done to her. He shook those thought's away and he saw Albus took the sea shell to drink the potion and waited to see what the affect was going to be.

"You are in good health Harry," Said Albus

Albus dipped the huge sea shell into the potion to make it fill it to the top of it and brought it to his mouth he looked at Harry, And drank the whole thing even though the pain was starting to kick in. he didnt even know what kind of potion this is that was put in there. it was something that tom made himself and that was something he knew nothing about on how that man was able to make thing and he would be the only one to know of the cure., Harry watched waiting to see what happens after he drunk that much albus was breathing rather hard at that very moment, As his body started to shake.

"Professor!" Said a worried Harry

Albus continued to shake, As Harry was getting more and more worried by the very moment, Harry reached a hand over to him, to make sure that he was going to be ok. but it seemed whatever that potion is it was not a good one. nor one that he has ever seen before. so what the hell was in that potion. but that was for the thoughts for later. while harry needed to make sure that albus was going to be ok to finish this task. and he told him he had to drink all of the potion to get the horcrux.

"Professor," Cried a worried Harry

Albus fell to his knee's in pain, the dark lord made sure the pain was going to be great to make you suffer. and that was what he was aiming for. to make sure no one was able to get ahold of anything that was apart of his soul. and he made the potion to make sure that anyone who deared tried to do what they are doing now was going to suffer the worst pain they woudl ever feel in their life. Harry rushed over to his side to give him some sort of help as he latched on to harry's arms,

"Professor can you hear me?" Asked Harry

Harry grabbed the sea shell and rushed over to the podium where the liquid that Albus drank and dipped the shell into the liquid and went back over to Albus, And made his drink it he went back for more each time and fed it to Albus, and he knew that albus was going to act like this. but he needed to make sure he was doing what he was told. this was going to be the hard part as well. it was basically pushing more of that poisoned potion down his throat to gain what they wanted.

"No Harry," Begged Albus

"Professor you must keep drinking don't you remember," Pleaded Harry

Albus took the shell and drank again from it, As Harry tried not to cry from what he was doing, He wondered how kagome and the others do this, and they been doing this for a very very long time and still was able to do so. he was not sure if he was able to remain the same if that was him. but he sighed and knew that he had to make him drink it all. that was what he was told to do. and he needed to make sure that he was going to get what they have came for. even though they didnt know it was a fake at this point in time.

"Stop the pain," Begged Albus

Albus clutched Harry's arm as if to try to pick himself up, The pain was unthinkable as Harry fed more of the potion to Albus, making sure that he drinked everything. and every last drop. while albus was tryng to get him to stop him drinking that potion. but harry knew he was supposed to do what he was asked of him. and that was to force feed albus with everything he was able to do. so they would be able to get what they needed in the end of this mission they are on. even though he was suffering.

"The pain will stop soon only if your keep drinking this professor," Pleaded Harry

Harry had another shell full of potion as he continued to force the liquid down the professors throat, he knew that is what he wanted him to do. since it was what he was order to do so. this was something that came to do what is needed to gain what they needed for this mission they are on. while he didnt know this one was a fake one at the time. but he was going to make sure that albus was to drink everything and make sure he had everything he was to get the dark lords soul object.

"Please don't make me do this!" Cried Albus

Harry huffed this was hard enough to make Albus drink and ignore the pleading each time he brought shell fulls over to him, it was like giving cough med's to a kid, it was kinda funny to even sit here to watch him act like this. but he needed to remain focused on the task at hand. while albus was continued to plead to harry to stop and kill him. the pain must be painful. but he had to do what the man told him to do. and he knew that one of the other would be able to help him get whatever is in his system.

"Kill me! Kill me now!" Cried Albus

"Just one more sir," Said Harry

Harry fed Albus more of the potion again and again, As he shook his head as a child would to tell him no, and made sure that he drinked all the stuff that was in the little sea shell. makeng sure to make a mental note ot wash his hands with hot water tonight to make sure they are clean. merlin forbid what the dark lord did to that shell. while albus was still pleaded for him to stop and make him to kill him. but harry ignored him and was about to feel him more.

"Come on Professor I promise just one more, Heres the Air Plane," Said Harry

Harry snickered to himself from what he had just said and fed it to his professor and Headmaster, once the potion was done Albus looked at Harry as the pain was gone for a moment, as if it was only to last until see how long before you gave up. but albus looked around and wondered what they do now. he was a tad but confused on what had happened. but he knew that he just finished that potion. but now where was the object they came for that was the important thing.

"Harry," Said Albus

"Water please water," Said Albus,

Harry went back over to the podium and found the locket there, He picked it up and placed it in his pocket, he knew he would hold onto the object while he was going to dry and figure out how to get some kind of water for albus. well that is not all corpsy that is. so he was wondering if he was not going to be able to use the water in the area he took the locket from. but he needed to tell him that they got it.

"We did it sir, Look at it we found it!" Chirped Harry

"Water Harry will you get me some water?" Asked Albus,

Harry face palmed at himself for forgetting to get Albus his water, how dumb was he to foget that albus wanted the water. and he just drank all that potion down. so yeah that woulf be a good idea. With the happiness that they found the Horcrux it passed his mind, and he forgot all the water for albus and wondered where he woudl be able to make some. and he had a feeling snake fucker would not make it easy.

"Oh that's right, Sorry I forgot, Aguamenti," Said Harry

Water looked like it had appeared in the basin, when Harry dipped the shell into it noting went into the shell as if the water was a mere illusion, He made his way down to the pond to get some water, He wouldn't drink from it himself Merlin knows what old snake fucker did to the lake, Harry scooped the water, He didn't even notice that a ball of light went into the water, As the whole place went dark, Harry took his wand out and made it light up,

"Lumo's," Whispered Harry

The light filled the area they where in to see what was going to happen wondering how the cave went so dark, He bent down to scoop water once more only to have a hand grab a hold of his wrist, and he had a feeling that what he was about to see was a freaking zombie. and he never ever wanted to face a freaking zombie in his life time. and wondered why the dark lord would even have a freaking zombie as a trap.

"Lumos Maxima," Said Harry

Once the place was lit Harry saw zombies coming out of the water climbing up the cliff to come and get him and Albus, he wondered if they are brain eating zombies or flesh eating zombies. that was the question. but right now he didnt want to think of either. and why the hell did the dark lord know how to make a freaking zombie. that was something he woudl of never ever thought that man would man. well sick freak not a man who made a freaking zombie as a freaking trap.

"oh shit," Thought Harry

Albus was trying to reach for his wand while Harry was sending hex after hex, He wanted his wand he knew what to do to get rid of the zombies, and hoped that he was not going to be eated by a damned zombie for the love of merlin. why did it have to be freakign zombies out of all the things out there. One of the zombies grabbed a hold of Harry and took him under the lake, Harry tried to fight the one off of him as it tried to keep him under the water, Until a fire ball appeared and burned the zombie,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry popped his head over from the water trying to breath but only to see flames all over the place and the stink of burning dead zombie bodies, Harry saw Albus making a whirl wind of flames and killing each and every zombie that came after them as he climbed up onto the cliff where he once stood, As Albus reached for Harry to make sre he was able to get him away from this place. he never ever expected to see zombies. that was uncommon for the dark lord to make for the trap,

"Harry," Gasped Albus

Albus latched onto Harry as a life line, As Albus said a spell that made the flames part like the parting of the red sea, and making sure that he setted all the zombies all on fire. that was what he was going to be making sure of as well. As the two made it outside of the cave they where in to the point where they started, and making sure they are able to get back home after that. albus feeling like hell froze over. but then again that was just how he felt so he needed to have harry help.

"It's alright sir we are almost there," Said Harry

"Oh I'm not worried Harry I am with you," Said Albus

Albus still looking like he was hung over, And Harry helped him away from the zombie infested cave so he could get him some help as the two flashed out of there and went back to where they know that should be safe, well so they thought was safe. they didnt even know what was going on inside of the school right now. well albus did since he knew that this was going to happened. and they had everything all planned out before the school year started. so this was not going to be a shocker to him.

to be continued,


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Professor Flitwick was having chorus practice while everyone in the castle was lost in their own thoughts, And waited for what was about to come, Some knew nothing but the ones who did where prepared, As some students watched the night sky in the warm break of the night taking in their freedom before the war starts, Minerva walked out to the court yard looking as if there was something that was about to happen and wondering what,She felt nervous, as if the war was going to be startng this night. and she knew that because of what was discussed int he meetings. that was something that she knew that she was going to talk about but she knew that it was going to be going to happened tonight.

"All of you go to you house, No stopping for anything, Am I understood," Ordered Minerva

Minerva looked back up to the sky as if it was going to storm that night, Wondering where Albus and Harry had gone off to, and knew that whatever it was they went to go and search for. plus she knew that they had all the help that they could even ask for. while she knew tht this was going to be something that she woudl never ever want to have happened tonight but what choice do they even have.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Severus and Bella_

Severus had his arms wrapped around his wife's waist as he knew what she had to do that night, He will be by her side the whole time, he knew that his step kids and grandkits was back in the soul socitey they are going to going to be around for this. she made sure that her sword spirits was going to watch over them. and she knew it was going to be a hard thing for her to even get a chance to see them but or now she knew that they are safe and sound and they knew what they had to do to help harry.

"It will be ok my love, The others has everything else handled, and the kids are back in the soul socitey being watcheve r the sword spirits even yout grandkits. We just got to do the hard part," Said Severus

kagome sighed sadly and snuggled into his strong chest as the two looked out at the stormy night sky ready to do what was needed to be done, For her brother and for her husband, all she knew that is her kids and grandkits are safe with her sword spirits. they dont need to see her what she was forcing herself to do this very night. while severus kissed her and felt worried for her. and knew she was not taking this all that well. but they had no other choice than to do this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco_

Draco was laying in bed not in the mood to get up and do what he was ordered to do, But he knew he needed to get it done and over with, He let out a sigh and got dressed so he could do what was needed, For his family and most of all for the one he loved his future mate, Once it was all over he would tell her how he truly felt from the bottom of his heart, He made his way down to The Room Of Requirement to let the ones in that he was meant to do with the Vanishing Cabinet, Once he made it there he yanked the dusty old sheet off of it with wand in hand, Draco stood there praying he had the strength to do what he was ordered to do, He saw the doors open to the cabinet waiting for the ones to come out of the smoke fill closet that was a portal,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Albus,_

Harry and Albus appeared back where they started in Hogwarts, Harry had a hold on Albus to make sure he does't hurt himself, he needed to get him back to the castle to make sure that he gets the help that he needed. but that feeling as if something is going down has came back again. as if they are to late and something that is inside of that castle and waiting for albus to come back. harry had him over his arm to make sure he didnt fall he knew that he had not strength in him right now.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing sir," Said Harry

Harry was walking with albus to get him the help he was needed, but he was not ready to hear the request albus made for him to do, He placed albus down since that was the way he was moving. albus sighed he needed to make harry to take him to the place that where all of this was going to be going down at. and the plan where they decided for it to happened. but for now he knew that harry would not be taking this well for what was going to happen this very night. but he not going to tell him why and what he was doing.

"No I need Severus and kagome, Go and tell the two of them what had happened, And you will not speak to no one else Harry, Go and get Severus and kagome Harry," Ordered Albus

Harry walked down the stairs but he heard a noise, Harry was about to walk back to help Albus but he saw him already up. he wondered why would they be the ones who was there to help him. but then again he knew that kagome was the one who he knew that was the one who had the knowledge and was able to help albus in the time of need. but for now he needed to make sure that he was going to be ok before he went to hunt them down and bring them to albus.

"Go and hide yourself bellow Harry, You wont be seen by anyone with out my say so, What ever happen's make sure you stay bellow, Please Harry do as I say," Said Albus

Harry heard doors open and close as he looked at the man he thought of as a grandfather and nodded as he left to go down under where he would be hidden, and it seemed that he was going to be shielded from sight of who ever is coming. and why the hell did that man has to be free balling it tonight. dont he knew how to put on some under garments. as if he wanted the feel the air to his under bits. now he was never ever going to get that out of his mind now. harry sighed and wondered who in the world would be coming up to see them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Draco and Albus_

Draco walked right over Harry and stood in front of the man he had to kill, Well in hopes he had the will to do so, His wand pointed at Albus, but he knew that he was not going to be able to do this. and he knew that this was not going to be easy. he was not strong like his twin sister she was able to do stuff like this. but he was going to try his best to do what was demanded of him. so he might as well get it done and over with before they all come up and find him looking liek a fool.

"Good evening Draco, What brings you here on this fine spring evening?" Asked Albus

"Who else was here? I heard you talking?" Asked Draco

Albus arched a grey eyebrow, As he thought of a good lie to pass it off so the boy would believe him, but he knew that kagome was going to be his saving grace again. and she was going to be the one to save her brother from something he shouldnt have to do. she was used to doing such acts liek this. and she was goingt o be the one. since she made a vow to do so. and she was going to be there for her twin like she was always. draco hand was shakig with fear as if he didnt want to do this.

"I was talking a load to myself, I find it a rather comforting thing, Do you whisper to yourself Draco?" Asked Albus

Harry watched through the floor boards and listened to the conversation that albus was having with Draco, but why was he there to kill albus for. and why would he just not get it done and over with. but for now he was going to watch and not move since he was told so by albus. and for the love of all that is holy could he alteast spell some under garments or something. not like he wanted to see old balls and stuff this was something he didnt want to see it was gross.

"Draco you are no assasin," Said Albus kindly

Draco rolled his eyes he knew the old man knew why he was there he knew thing like this was being brought up in Order meetings even though he hasn't been to one in a while, but he knew that there was something going on. and he had something over his twin sister head. and he hated to to know that he was holding someting over his twin sister head. but if it was to do something for him it was wrong. this man was supposed ot be nice but it seemed no one knew of his dark side.

"How the hell do you know what I am? I have done things that would shock you old man," Hissed Draco

"Like cursing Katy Bell with w curse necklace, And replacing a bottle of Mead laced with Poison? Forgive me Draco by saying this, But these actions are so weak, Your sister dose better work than you," Said Albus,

Draco growled when he dared to mention his sister, How dare he say that he didn't even know what he made his sister promise to do until later that night, but he was not going to let him insult him on this one. this was for him to do. he was not going to let his sister do all of the work for him. he needed to be strong like her. and be the warrior like her. he wanted to show her that he was able to do the same things as she was able to do so.

"Whatevery old man, And don't speak of my sister like you know here, And I was chosen to do this," Hissed Draco

Harry watched as they exchanged words with each other as if Draco knew he was down there playing it off like he was the dark one, what in the world was going on. why was draco doing this. right now he was trying to hear waht in the world was going on. and trying to not look up and see albus free balling. but for now it was something that he was able to do. but he was mroe than willing ot jump out and stop this before he was even able to harm albus. he was going to make sure he was not going to die.

"Well then draco my boy I shall make it eeasy for you," Said Albus

"Epelliarmus!" Hissed Draco,

Draco disarmed Albus to make sure he was not going to be harmed, As Albus wand was knocked out of his hands, They heard the door open as if there was more people coming up to see what was going on. harry was wondeing who in the world could be coming up now. draco sighed and knew he was in for it now. he was hoping they would of hold off until he was able to what he had to do. and it seemed that it was not going to work by the looks of things. and hoped it was not going to be this soon.

"I see your not alone Draco," Said Albus,

Draco looked down the stairs he had only little time before the others come up the stairs to watch him about to cry and wimp out, harry wondered what in the world was going on. and who else was there to watch draco do whatever he was order to do. while albus and draco locked eyes as if they are trying to convey some sort of message. while albus was wondering why he was staling. he was right that he boy didnt have it in him.

"There are others? How did you do it may I ask?" Asked Albus

"You know the Vanishing Cabinet in The Room Of Requirement? I have been mending it," said draco,

Harry was moving around to get better access, And not looking up Albus robes since he was free balling it tonight he and Minerva but had a fun time before the two of them left, but for now it was something he wanted to hear why and who else was here. and the whole castle shook it seemed someone was pissed off. and why was there crazy lauging. and he knew who it was. man these people get into their fighting from the looks of things. and then the castle shook again. draco huffed damn cant they kill and kcik ass with out doing that.

"Let me guess Draco, It has a twin sister like you do," Said Albus

"Yes at Borgin And Burkes they form a passage like a portal of some sorts," Said Draco

Albus smirked he knew Draco and kagome were brighter than the other students even Ms Grenger, even the others was far smarter than anyone else. but he knew that draco was not going to kill him. he didnt want to do it. he didnt have it in him to do so. and he knew that kagome would be the one do to so. she would not want that one her twin brother for the rest of his life. so she was the one to took the job. but he wondered where she was at right now. its like she was not going to show up right away.

"That's engenous, Draco, Years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you!" Said Albus

"I don't need your help! nither dose my sister! Don't you understand? I have to do this! I have to kill you... or he's gonna kill me! And my family! He would make kagome be his wife and take her away from Severus! I can't let that happen to my twin sister!" Cried Draco

Harry was shocked to say the least old snake fucker wants kagome that was not going to happened the sick freak was not going to do that to her., And Draco was doing this for his sister, But there was something still bugging him, Something bugging him about Albus and kagome issue from earlier this evening, Draco looked over to where footsteps where coming from only to see aunt Belltrix and the others, Albus looked over as well and wondered when they was going to show up. this was not shocking to him in the slightest but he played it off rather well so he was able to get this done and over with.

"Well look what we have here. Dumbledore wandless, alone and cornered in his own castle! Well done, Draco!" Said Bellatrix

Bellatrix kissed Draco on the cheek for a job well done so far, while draco mentally cringged from the grossed out kiss that her dark lord dick sucking lips touched him. As Albus watched as if he knew this was going to happen, but for now he was going to wait and see when kagome was going to make his enterence. and he knew that severus was going to be right behind her. he would not let her do this alone. and he was not going to object to that as well. since it was something that happened when you are with your soul mate.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order." Said Albus

"Love to, Albus, But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Cooed Bellatrix

Harry watched as the crazy bitch smirked at Albus, As she turned to Draco who was still stalling for some reason, while she was annoyed by the whole thing. while harry was wondering what int he world was going on. why isnt he going to do it. while albus sighed and waited for them to get this done and over with. he knew harry has been watchin gthis while time. and he knew this was not going to be the end of him. he would find that out sooner or later when they tell him.

"Do it Draco!" Hissed Bellatrix

"He doesn't have the stomach, like his father. And his twin sister who has to be made to do what the Dark Lord wants, Let me finish him in my own way," Hissed Greyback

Draco looked over and the wolf who dared to talk about his sister and father, His sister not someone to be dealt with, And he won't let the Dark Lord stick his dick into her no more, Harry was about to hex until he felt a wand pointing at his and his mouth was covered by a female's hand, He turned around to see Severus put a finger to his lips as if he was telling him to stay quiet, He put his wand down when he figured it out that it was kagome who was covering his mouth, He wondered why the two of them where even here,

"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy's to do it." Hissed Bellatrix

kagome gave Harry a look as if she was saying farewell she knew how he was going to judge them when they do this, One day he would forgive them all, but she knew that he would not be with out help. and she would be helping out where she was able to do so. but for now she was going to finish what she started. and finish the vow that she was forced to take. while kagome was going to be the one to fake the death of one albus dumbledor while the group with the fake body is at the ready.

"No Draco put your wand down," Hissed kagome

kagome walked out of the shadow's with Severus behind her, Draco put his wand down and looked at his sister, and wondered why she was there. she was not going to be the one who was going to take out albus was she. but then again he should of known this was all albus doing. and he knew that this was not going to be a good thing. but for now he was going to let his sister do what she was going to do. because he knew not to bother her wheil she was at work. and she was in spy mode so.

"kagome what are you doing here?" Asked Draco

kagome didn't look at her twin she kept her face schooled as it was planned to be, and she was not going to show him what she was feeling right now. but for now she needed to do this. and she needed to make sure that she was able to stop this. but she was not going to die for this bastard. So she could do the job she vowed to do, And the vow will be broken, Harry watched from the floor board's and Albus and kagome and Severus eyes looked down at him for a split moment, Hoping he would catch on,

"kagome... please...," Begged Albus

kagome and Albus looked at each other as she swallowed hard, Severus placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her it was ok she was there, And Draco knew what she was about to do since he figured it out just then and there, draco never ever wanted his sister to do this for him. but it seemed that there was nothing he was able to do. when he saw the look on her face and knew not to talk. he knew she was going to do this when she was able to do this and get it done and over with.

"Come on dear niece show that you have some pride left in you, Well since your married to him," Hissed Bellatrix

kagome sighed and took a deep breath and held her head up high like she was taught in her Pureblood teaching and raised her wand to Albus, she needed to do this. there was no backing out now. while she was hoping that they knew that the sighed with the little flair of her power to have the others at the ready for the fake body. and to have albus the soul socitey. this was what she was hoping they caught onto waht shew as telling them.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hissed kagome

A green Light shoots out of her wand killing Dumbledore, kagome watched as her eyes went blank from what she just had done her heart broke but she knew the soul socitey was waiting to replace the body and take him to the hide out, Harry watched as Albus fell backwards from the edge of the balcony, kagome looked like she would cry any moment, As Draco clutch to her trying to get her to speak, Severus grabbed his wife hand and placed his teaching robes around her, As Draco was yanked by her hand since he held on to it thinking she would leave him, Severus pulled them along he needed to get his wife to the safe house and give her the potion to bring her mind back, Bellatrix shot a green light out of her wand as the Dark Mark appeared in the sky she screamed her joy to the dark night as she fallowed behind the others,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus walked down the hall's trying to get away from the others he needed to get his wife to the safe house before she was lost to him forever, He took the longest root so the other's could do the body swap and the fake wand, Draco was as worried as he was, Harry rushed down the stairs not thinking clearly, He knew what he needed to do now, He would pay back the bitch who killed Albus, Bellatrix was kicking over all the glasses on the Great Hall's table, As a lone Auror looked at them Bellatrix hexed him, As Severus marched on as the leader of the group, As Bellatrix shot a hex and blew the windows and broke the tables in the great hall Draco watched as the Great Hall was distroy'd as he felt the pull on his sister, He didn't want to leave her side,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Forbiddon Forest,_

Severus was leading the way through the Forbiddion Forest,he knew the others was handleing everything. and he would send a hell butterfly to tell them where they are and what is going on when they get everything done. As a few of the Death Eaters left to do the other job that was needed to be done, Only leaving Bellatrix with them, Harry ruched after the group he wanted to cause harm, And that what he wanted to do to the murdering whore, The group ended up where Hagrids hut where Bellatrix planed on burning his hut Severus let his wife hand go to stop her before anything,

 **"KAGOME YOU MURDERING WHORE!"** Yelled Harry

Severus turned around to see a angry Harry running after them his wand raised intended to do harm,he was not going to let the little shit do what he was going to do. and he kenw that bellatrix was still here. and he knew that he neeeded to get them out of there before he did anything that came down to what was going to come out of his mouth. he needed to get his wife back home he needed to get her mind back from what albus fucked up doing. he did that to make her suffer more.

"Bellatrix go back and report, Leave him to us," Hissed Severus

Bellatrix only sneered and popped out of there, As Harry ran full force at the three of them, His wand raised to hex he was going to make sure that he was going to make her bleed to death for what she had done. and even though he was going to get his ass beat for it. but he didnt give a fuck right now. she was a whore who killed a old man who pleaded to her. even though it was all a act. but he didnt know that. maybe he did and didnt catch what albus was telling him what he had planned.

"Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Before Snape could place a shield up it hit kagome full force as she fell to her side and the only thing that came out of her mouth was a inhuman scream of pain, Draco rushed over to his twin sister and picked her bleeding form in his arm's. even though she had mroe and more blood coming out of her. and he was shacking like there was no tomorrow. while severus was seething in anger from what that little shit had just done. he was seething and he knew that they all heard her scream.

"Take her to the place, Now Draco I shall meet you there," Hissed Severus

Severus at this moment very pissed off husband who once again a Potter tried to kill his wife when he knew jack shit that was going on, and he was going to make sure he was going to feel what he was feeling right now. he needed to make sure that his wife was going to be ok. and he knew draco was not ok right now. but he knew that she was going to go to the safe house and that is where she would remain for the time being.

"He trusted that little whore, She will get hers! Incarcerous!" Hissed Harry

Severus blocked the hex with grace, As Harry fell over from his running, He will not let him get away from what he had just called his wife, how dare he speak to one of royal blood. and he dared to think he was going to get away with this. how dare he evern think that. she was not going to suffer in vain. he was going to make harry feel what she was feeling and make sure he knows that he was in the wrong on this.

"Fight back you looser! Fight back or I will get that whore of yours! And fuck her like the little Pureblood whore she is!" Hissed Harry

Harry glared with so much hate at the man who took his soul bonded sister away and turned her into a whore snake fucking bitch. he was going to make sure she was going to get what came to her. and he was going to make her suffer for taking albus from him. while severus was getting more and more pissed off by the minute. and if he idnt stop soon he was not going to liek what he was going to do to him.

"Your wife is a fucking whore who fucks and sucks the Dark Lord's cock! Sectumsempra!" Hissed Harry

Severus blocked the spell once again, As he punched and kicked Harry, He leaned down to look him dead in the eye to make sure he makes his point acrossed he had his foot on his throat, she was royalty and she was not going to take this sitting down. but there was smeting that he must do. he must get o her soon. unless she was lost to them all for goodd. he needed to be by his wife side.

"You dare use my own spells against me, And my wife, And I might say you did it twice, Potter? Yes. I'm the Half Blood, You dare say one more word about my wife and call her a whore, And stick your nose in where it dose not belongs," Hissed Severus

He took his foot off his throat and stomped his nose in to break it to show that he was pissed off for what he had done,And what he held back for his wife and what he had done to his wife, Severus turned and left to go to the hide out. he was making sure he was not able to get to the soul socitey. he needed to get there fast as he left through a garganta and went to where they had het placed.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in kuchiki manor._

Severus just got out of the garganta wondered where they took his wife he hoped they healed her, thoth met him and took his to their room, he knew that this was not good. theya all tried to get draco off his sister. but there was not use. they left him alone in this until severus showed up. but they have albus recovering in research and development. he was being tested to make sure they brought him back properly since they sent shizou who was using his mother sword for the first time. since sesshomaru was attending to his wounded wife and mate. she was hit but she would be ok.

"This has started with Albus, But we will not save him again he had made one of our do something she didn't want to do, and this person who happens to be my sister. this is unforgivable." Hissed byakuya

Severus stopped as he thought how to put it,byakuya felt what he was thinking and it was the same thing that they are all thinking. but for now it was what they are going to be doing. but for now it was going to be the last time they do this for albus. even old man yama was even pissed off at albus. and that is saying something from the long time friends. he was not thrilled because of kagome being forced to do this. and he thought of her as his grand daughter. and that is more imortant than friendship to him. his family was the most important hings to him in the world. plus she was a blood adopted grand daughter since isshine blood adopted her when it came down to taking her as one of this own after all she was done to save ichgo but there was nothing they could do to save his soul from what rukia had done with the crystal she stole from the soul kings.

"How dare he do that to my sister, I can't believe we are saving him after all he has done, And Harry how dare he, Even though in anger he should of know my sister did this for a reason," Hissed byakuya

They came to their room he heard crying inside hushed tones being whispered inside of the room, When byakaya took down to kido to make sure that albus was not to enter that room. he opened the door he saw Draco and tamaki holding his wife, and Luna, Neville and all people Grenger was there well at least he knew they where on their side, he knew that everyone else is not even close yet. but tamaki was there to be with his mother it seemed that the others are guarding the doors where albus is.

"I'll leave you two alone, come everyone," Oredered hades

Draco looked at his sister who was now in Severus arms, tamaki sighed and knew that his mother would be in good hands for the time being. plus he wanted to be in line to kick albus ass for what he had made his mother do. and he knew that there is a rather long line. and albus was going to be staying here for a while. but for that to happened they are going to kick his ass a few times for what he made kagome do. As the others left them alone so Severus could comfort her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Severus and kagome_

Severus cooed his wife so her sobbing calms down as he ran his fingers through her soft locks, He never wanted this life for her, but she was so used to doing like this. but then again he knew that because she was far older than he. but for now it was going to a long long time. and he was going to be in line for the ass kicking. his wife must rebuild her strength albus made sure when she did that it affected her. and that was what pissed them off ever more. so he was going to get his.

"Shh that is my sweet girl, Shhh I'm here my sweet sweet girl," Cooed Severus

Once he felt her sobs died down he laid her down with his arms still around her and fell into a sleep, When they wake up they would not know what would come next, But they have others on their side, well after they kick the shit out of albus to make him know what they have been feeling on what he was in all of what ha had done to her. and now he was in the realm where he was not able to control things. and he was going to be one of those to kick his ass for all he had done to him as well. but most of all kagome his shining light in the darkness and he was going to make him know what he felt.

to be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_chapter 23_

* * *

kagome and Severus landed where Riddle Manor was, As kagome and Severus dispelled the wards from the place to let them know who they where, as they walked in with their head held high knowing they have the upper hand in everything now with all plans set in place, They made their way up the stairs they got word that Lucius was taken out of prison with the stelath force help, When the two stopped to see a woman floating above the meeting table with everyone around it. kagome didnt show what she was feeling. she needed to stay in what she called spy mode and not let on what she was feeling.

"Oh Severus and kagome, I almost thought you have lost your way, We can't let our hero to our cause to be late now shall we, Or did you have some fun before you came, Come now we save you a seat next to you family," Said Voldemort

kagome and Severus kept their faces schooled to now let him know what they are feeling or show what they know in their mind, she knew her children was not going to be alone in this or her grandkits. they have her sword spirits. and they have been told to help harry and the others to do what they can. and make sure they help in whatever way they are able to help harry with. As they sat by kagome's father who grabbed her hand under the table to show he missed her, and he knew that she was worried about her kids and grandkits. he knew that he was as well. but he knew she was not going to show what she was feeling. plus he knew she ordered her sword spirits to protect them.

"Have you two found any news I trust?" Asked Voldemort

Lucius held his little princess hand as she slipped him a note to let him know what was going on. and what is to happened if they needed to get the fuck out of this. plus he knew hwo to takt down the spell to hide what was in it. but he knew that there was letters from everyone. even his grandkids and great grandkits to let him know how much they missed him as well. but he knew that his little princess would not let her heirs go unprotected even while helping potter. she would make sure her sword spirits was with them at all times , Severus held her other hand to give her the strength she needed,

"It will happen Saturday night at night fall," Said kagome

The dark lord nodded and smiled at the girl who captured his black heart, she was unearthly lovely and the looks of a goddess. he knew that she would make powerful heirs and lovely beautiful ones as well. but he was going to keep those thoughts to himself. since he knew that would be something he was going to take for himseld. she was going to be his prize and his queen well after he killed severus. then she would be fully his as his queen and his prize. he would have to break her. and he loved it when a lady has fight that he was able to break. While Lucius held his daughter hand to support her,

"I heard differently my Lord. Dawlish, the auror, has let slip that the Potter boy will not be moved until the 30th of this month, the day before he turns 17." Said Yaxley

Voldemort listen to what Yaxley had to say, and looked over at kagom ewondering what she would say next, she needed to think fast on this one. she didnt know how the hell they got that information. while severus laid a hand on her leg to let her know it was going to be able to do this. and he knew her brillient mind would be able to think of something. he would of cut in but he knew that that filthy half blood wanted to hear it from his wife. he knew what he thought and wanted to do about her.

"This is a false trail. The auror office no longer plays any part in the protection of Harry., So if you would like to run you mouth fool I would shut up, or i will shut it for you!" Hissed kagome

Yaxlay flinched Malfoy woman are always scary when they are angry with you, And kagome channels her mother real well, while narcissa was smirking mentally from what her daughter was doing. and she was a proud mother from this. while she knew for a fact that her grand daughters had the temper passed down to them as well. plus she knew that the ladies on the black side was scarry when they are mad. while bellatrix was not that bad since she was well dumb and crazy. Voldemort and Severus shivered from her temper, she was hot as hell from her temper that was something that came down to all the men around her.

"The one's closest to Potter are inside of the Ministry, And has broken into it with out knowing," Said Severus

"Yeah you got that one right," Said draco

"What say you, Pius?" Asked Voldemort

Pius Thicknesse looked like he was about to crap his pants with the giant snake slithering right next to him, and that is somethign he needed to make sure he didnt upset. that snake is freaky and he was not the only one who thought of this. they all wondered if he and that snake get it on every day. it seemed they are as close to each other. but no one would ask that and didnt even want to know how to screw a snake. that would be a bit weard and a bit odd as well how would a well male body part enter a snakes. they would imagin that it would be more painful for the poor snake.

"One hears many things my Lord, As if the truth is among them is not clear.," Said Pius

"Ha! Spoken like a true politician. You will, I think, prove most useful," Said a amused Voldemort

kagome just wanted to vomit at that moment she cant stand being around the Dark Lord he just bleh and he was giving her those bed rooms eyes. and it was sending shivers up her spine and making her to feel like she was going to barf everything in her stomach, Her father and husband has her hands to keep her at bay, so she didnt freak out or anything. while draco was trying to not make no sign of being worried about his sister. he knew what she was feeling right now and was not able to voice what they are feeling.

"Where will he be taken, the boy?" Asked Voldemort

kagome squeezed Severus hand to let him have this one, She figured he would want to say more in help so she wouldnt have to speak much. but they needed to make sure that they send a hell butterfly when they are able to do so. but for now they needed to make sure that theya re going to keep this on the down low until they are safe from the dark lord and the other evil fuckers that who are not even spies. so this was the smartest thing that they had to do for the time being.

"To a safe house. Most likely the home of someone in the Order. I've been told he's been given every manner of protection possible. Once there, it will be impractical to attack," Said Severus

Severus squeezed his wife's hand to give him the strength sitting in front of someone if you make a wrong move he will kill you, and the bad thing that her kids and her grand kids are going to be the ones in helping them out. along with the others as well. he thought of her kids as his own kids and her grand kits as his own grand kids as well. Bellatrix cleared her throat to show she wanted to speak everyone turned to look at her,A few eyebrows arched at the woman who wish's to be the Dark Lord woman, Well they all think'd she kiss's his ass rather well for that matter.

"My Lord, I'd like to volunteer for this task. I want to kill the boy. I can take my dear niece with me, we could bond more," Begged Bellatrix

The Dark Lords eyes flashed for a moment for her even thinking about out speaking. and he didnt even trust the woman around his kagome. well not his right now but he knew that she woudl be his and his queen once he wins the war. but he never ever liked out she was the one who out speaked and never was going to change. but she is loyal to him and she was a good soldier so this was something he knew would be a waste. and she was good enough for a piece of ass as well just imaged her as someone else to get off, While everyone looked down to the table when they saw the anger across his face.

"Wormtail! Have I not spoken to you about keeping our guest quiet?" Hissed Voldemort

Wormtail jumped from the anger that Dark Lord shot at him, As he swallowed hard so he could muster the strangth to wanted to muder that filthy bastard oh how she hated that man. while she didnt show what she was thinking. while wormtail came over and try to now show his fear. but it showed when he basically pissed himself. and the voice he used was what else showed what he was feeling. while kagome sneered from the stinch of what he had just done.

"Yes, my Lord. Right away, my Lord," Stuttered Wormtail

Wormtail scuttles away to do as he was told, Well for the evening entertainment for their host, he cleared his throat and had to think one where he was leaving off at. even though he does like hearing the screams of that mud blood. while he looked around the table and nodded and remember when he looked at bellatrix who has sparkling eyes as if he was going to give her the permission to do what she wanted. but he was not going to let her do that. the boy was his and so was her niece.

"As inspiring as I find your bloodlust Bellatrix, And I must say thinking about the lovely goddess her self kagome takin Potter and giving him pain arouses me alot, But I must be the one to kill Harry Potter." Said Voldermort

Bellatrix shrank back and bowed her head in shame from what she was doiing. but then again she was only offer something to her lord who she loved with everything she has in her being. plus she knew she was a play thing to him. but it never ever make her stop loving him. that was what he was going to do always. but she was not going to stop loving and she was going to always let him know that, While kagome cringed mentally at what he had just said, Lucius and the rest of the family though of many ways to kill the bastard, plus she knew all her kids has enough protection along with her Severus thought of ways to kill him with a lot of pain. As the Dark Lord got up and looked at everyone who was in the meeting holding his wand, Clearing his throat,

"But I do face unfortunate compilation that my wand and Potter's wand share the same Core," Said Voldemort,

Voldemort walked around his chair and back now it was his time to be all dramatic. and to make everyone around him feel the fear he loved to push into all of his fallowers. and he knew that was what he does and that was what made it super dramatic. and he knew what he had in mind. and it was out for the one man who deserve it more than anyone else in the room, Debating what to say or how to explain it, He didn't want to come out and say fetch me the old headmasters wand and grave rob him.

"They are in some ways twins, We can wound, But not fatally harm each other, Explained Voldemort

He placed his wand down on the table as another show of being dramatic. but for now he was senseing all of people in the room, Everyone watched and listen to want their Lord had to say to them, As he walked behind everyone and knew that he was making them uncomfortable. but there was the point of that. he needed to keep them all in line. while the one he wanted to be his queen sat there like she was the goddess that she is. she was a model follower to what they all should be like.

"So if I am going to kill him, I must do it with anothers wand," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord was behind Lucius and kagome, Lucius gripped his daughter hand tight as if she would be taken so did Severus they didn't trust this man, they woudl not be happy if that filth even do someting like that and think he was able to get away with it. his time was coming and he didnt even know what was coming to him. hell he was not going to be able to be reincarnated. plus there was something else that he was going to spend forever in the worst part of hell. As the Dark Lord inhaled his little goddess kagome with her scent,

"Come on now I am sure one of you would like the honor," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord made his way over to Lucius once again who was gripping his daughters hand so tight she flinched, lucius knew what she was feeling. and she was trying to keep his cool as well. even severus was trying to keep his cool as well. but for now it was going to be for her to remain ok and make sure the dark lord didnt sense anything about what she was feeling. that would not going to be a good thing for them all. but for now it was only going to have to get through the night since they knew what was going to happened in the end of this war.

"What about you Lucius," Hissed Voldemort

Lucius gulped mentally as he slowly looked up at the man who had defiled his daughter and wants her as his, but he knew that he would never ever let it happened if it came down to that. but he knew that in the end was of this war it was not going to be a good thing if he ever found out. so he was going to try his best to hide anything that would show him something that he was hiding anything. and trying so hard to show no anger on his face there to much riding on this at this point.

"My Lord?" Asked Lucius

"My Lord?" Mocked Voldemort

Everyone watch the whole thing their breaths held well the ones who are family and not the rest, and waited to see what the dark lord was going to do to lucius. and see what he was going to do to him. while kagome watched from the corner of her eye and wonderd what he was going to be doing to her father. severus gripped her leg to let her know he would not doing anything to him for the time being since he was needed for this war. and he needed to have everything that he had in man power.

"I require your wand Lucius, If not yours then your dear lovely daughters," Said Voldemort

Voldemort brushed kagome's cheek not even covering what he had done, As he held his hand down for Lucius wand, while his other hand was touching her in ways he should not be touching kagome right in front of her husband. mother and father and twin brother. who happened to be hiding his anger from him. even narcissa was hiding her anger on how this man was doing this to her husband and her daughter. Lucius looked at his daughter then his wife, and his son and son in law. He sighed and took his wand out of his walking stick so much like his little princess with shaking hands he handed it over to the Dark Lord the vile bastard,

"Do I detect elf?" Asked Voldemort

"Yes sir," Said Lucius

The Dark Lord snapped his wand in half with out even a care in the world with a snake like smile while he was doing it, Lucius flinched as if it caused him pain from what he had just done. even though it was not his real wand. his real wand was hidden up his sleeve. so he was using a wand that was made to fool him since he seemed to be enjoying the snapping of others wands. but they had the advantage of a wand maker in the soul socitey and they are making wands that are decoys than to their real wand. plus nearly almost all of them was able to do wandless magic since they have been trained to do so.,

"And the Core is?" Asked Voldemort

"And Dragon Heart String," Said Lucius

Lucius swallowed the lump in his throat, The fear he felt at that vary moment he had to let go of his daughter to show he was not showing no affection. that would be a bad thing for that even to be seen. while he knew severus was there and he was helping her through this. while he knew that this was going to be a bad thing if he kept this up. he hated to see that filth touching his only daugther that was what is making him feel sick in all of this. while narcissa was trying to keep her cool. severus and draco was no better in how they are feelig right now they was seething in anger.

"Ah, Dragon Heart String, is that so Lucius," Said Voldemort

Severus gripped his wife hand to cool down her protective nature, He saw her missmatched eyes show their emotion, he gripped her thigh to give her that warning to stop she was goign to make them known. but he knew she was going to calm. but for now he felt her power go down and she was calm as he rubbed her leg in telling her that she was a good girl. The Dark Lord threw the snake part of the wand on the table as he used Lucius wand to levitate the person that was already floating,

"To those of you who do not know. we are joined tonight by Ms. Charity Burbage, who until recently taught at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Her speciality was Muggle Studies. It is Ms. Burbage's belief that Muggles are not so different from us. She would, given her way, have us... mate with them." Explained Voldemort

Everyone watched as the Muggle Study teacher float over the table as if she was in some sort of a trance like state and looked at each and everyone of them, As she groaned out her pain from all the suffering she had to go through. while she looked to see if she knew anyone in the group of evil bastard. what they all looked like she was dirt at the bottom of their shoe and the scum of the earth. she knew she was not going to be leaving her alive this night and sure she has accepted that fact.,

"Blech!" gagged half the room

"To her the mixture of magical and muggle blood is not a abomination, And something to be encouraged," Explained Voldemort

The Dark Lord took as seat as everyone waited to see what his next move would be, As it seems the teacher is their entertainment for the evening, As the Muggles Study teacher looked kagome right in the eye, kagome kept her face straight to make sure she didnt show what she was thinking. and hoped the woman would not out nothing about what she knew about her. since she knew things that should not spoken around the dark lord and she needed to make sure of that.

"kagome, please help me, I thought you were my friend, Remember the times you helped me," Begged Charity,

kagome looked at her old Muggles Study teach with blank eyes and her face showed nothing to show she knows her, for the years of being trained by sesshomaru she has adopted the mast of being like his. and her eyes was cold and not going to show what she was feeling. her face was unreadable. that is the way she wanted it to be. and that is the only way to get out of this alive. Even though it pains her greatly to watch the happen, the Dark Lord looked to see if she showed anything to want she had said

"Avada Kadavera!" Hissed Voldemort

The green light shot from Lucius wand and shot at the Muggles Study Teacher, With a load thump her dead body fell on the table looking blankly into kagome and Lucius eyes, sure kagome has seen her fair share of the dead bodies. but for now it was not going to show her feelings on this. even though her miko side was calling out to bless her. and her death god side was pushing for her to conso her to go to the soul socitey. but she knew that she would not be able to do so since the body would not be there no more. but her soul would be so she woudl have to send one of the others to conso her soul when they find the soul so her.

"Nagini... dinner." Said Voldemort fondly

Voldemort caresses Nagini as she slithers across the table,as everyone moved their hands away from the hungry snake, kagome swallowed hard along with Draco for what they where about to see, As they watched the hungry snake eat the poor teacher, Once she was finished they where let go to go back to their homes until they where needed for the attack on the movement of Harry Potter, and to have the others find her soul and send her to the soul socitey. the least she was able to do. since she didnt know if she would be seen in her death god form and that would be a bad thing if she was.

to be continued


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24_

* * *

Harry sat in his room waiting for the others to take him from the home he knew all his life, Hermione never told him what she knew but maybe one day he would tell her, He made his way down the stairs his things where already there all he had to take was his snowy white owl, Harry opened the door where he once slept the little hole in the wall that looked like a prison cell, As memories came flooding back from the times he stayed in there and slept in there, Only with his own imagination for company and comfort and as well as a friend, Harry jumped when he heard a knock at the door he took his wand out and opened the door only to look up at Hagrid,

"Hello Harry!" Chirped Hargrid

Hagrid took Harry into a bone crushing hug as Ron came rushing over to hug his best mate in the world, Hermione hugged him next, while they all rushed in behind each and everyone. plus they each was chosen from the meeting. plus albus was still healing from his ass kicking that lasted a three month ass kicking event. even though they are still doing it here and there. but it was only becuase of what he had done and forced kagome to do. and used her family as black mail to use her the way he wanted to use her. but they knew he was gettin his revenge from them so they are happy on that part.

"Are you sure your not going to tell me?" Whispered Harry

Hermione narrowed her eyes and playfully punched Harry in the arm as she looked at the empty home, she saw that everyone else was looking around as well. they knew that this was not something they was expecting. sure they met them but never been into the hole they call a house. but for now they are not going to be insulting them or anything. plus they are even giving them protectiion even after all they have done to harry. and shocking enought they took it. and they had to sign something to make them have said protection.

"Hello harry, i am bill wealsey, And these are some of the others you have not yet met. they came from death city to help as well. and some of the others are from kagome past who offered to help," Said Bill

Harry looked at the group of beings that came into the room, he took notice of yuzu who hugged him to her. plus he seen some of the vizards and that was new he never met them being. while he seen some others as well. they are looking around and shivered and he could not blame them. and there was a man who looked like a older version of death the kid with mayuri. while he looked over to a man with head phones and a priest outfit. but there was so many of them that he would liek to get to know. but he knew they are here to be there for him. and he knew shippo and shyori who was with their sons.

"Wait till you hear the good news," Said Tonks

Tonks didn't even get a chance to tell the news on what she wanted to tell, Because a grumpy Mad Eye pushed them out of the way, while she seen the looks that the old man was given to him for being rude. she put her hands up to tell them to calm down it was not the time of the place to be thinking and letting lose like that. harry tilted his head to the side and the one guy who was singing the piyo chan song that he was thinking that he would of never ever get out of his head. that guy loved that song way to much. and he took note that serius was there as well under the ordered even though he chose to be there.

"We have no time in speaking of such things, We have to get the hell out of here," Grumbled Moody

moody stood before the group he not sure how this will work but it should with the plans the head captain yamamoto sent them to be able to get through this. is seemed he has been given more help that he would of thought. but like he always said the more that come to help and the more that they would be able to get done. plus there was people over at the end of this waiting for them to show up. but he needed to make sure he makes potter to get the point of what is going to be going down this night.

"Potter, you're underage. Which means you still have the trace on you." Explained Moody

Moody leaned on the staff that he normally used as his wand as he was handing out orders and directions,. even though they others who offered to come along was already informed of what was going to be going down. while he was happy that there was not only one who was going to be not knowing what is going on. but for now it was what he needed to make sure that harry understood on what they all have planned to get him to the safe house to be there safe until they all think of their next move on things.

"Whats the trace?" Asked Harry

"If you sneeze, the Ministry will know who wipes your nose. Point is we'll have to use those means of transport the trace can't detect. Brooms, thestrals, anf the like. We'll go in pairs, that way if anyones out there waiting for us, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one.." Explained Moody

Harry looked at moody confused at what he was saying, he loooked to see that he was not going to be the only one who was confused. but mostly the ones who was more connected to him. this was what was hinting it off to him. while he knew that there was something that he was going to be able to speak up on this one. since he was not going to be happy from what they have all planned behind his back. that was something he hated the most when people do something like that is just not right,

"What do you mean the real one?" Asked Harry

Moody huffed along with a few others, Sam and a few of the tribe snickered at the annoyance in the room, As Moody Brings out Polyjuice potion and waved it around, but then again he didnt expect him to think and know what he was telling him. but he had to say it was a good idea and that it was one of the best he has ever heard of. while he knew that potter was not going to be liking what he was going to be hearing. but it was needed to be done and that is why they are there to knock some sense into him.

"I believe you're familiar with this particular brew." Said Moody is a all to happy tone

Harry gawked at what they had planned wondering who had the marbles to bring this one up, This was not a good idea at all, but then again it was something that he knew that the death gods came up with. and he knew that they are not going to be able to talk back on. but he was going to make sure that he voiced to make sure that. he was happy they are even there to help him. but this was way to much and to much to even ask of them to be doing this for them. while he kenw that kagome was the one to asked them to do so, he took notice that her sword spirits was with her kids so she knew that she ordered of it.

"No, absolutely not,," Said Harry

Hermione rolled her eyes she missed Draco already she wished to be back in his arms not trying to smack some common sense into Harry, but for now it was something that she was going to be the one who was going to be there to knock sense into him. that was not one who was going to cause him some harm. kagome was here she would do the same thing. she knew that kagome would be coming in and helping them when she was able to get away. but for now it was the best they could do.

"I told you so," Chirped Hermione

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance at his friend, She had been around far to many Slytherins. but he knew for a fact that she was around kagoem way to much as well. and she knew more than she was letting on. but he was not going to let her know that he was starting to figure that out. but for now he was lettin her thing on what she wanted to think. while tamaki was looking aroung the house since he never been in one like this before. while his father and twin was doing the same thing.

"No if you think I'm going to go and let everyone risk their lives for me," Said Harry

"Well we have done it for buddy," Said kisuke

Harry narrowed his eyes at the tall blond man who he knew used to be a captain and the one who is the captian who took his place is the lover and soul mate of lord death. he just stood there smirking behind his fan like a fool, he looked at the dark skinned purple haired lady he knew she was able to turn herseld into a cat who was able to talk. she used to be the captain of the stealth force. and soi fon was the one who took her place. he sighed and wondered why they are ever doing this.

"No this is sooo different than what you all been through with the crazy beings you know that," Hissed Harry

"Well we really don't fancy it young one," Said hades

hades only smirked he been through far more than this young newly formed demon. but he knew that his son was telling the truth on how he was like this. plus his daughter in law yui was a good girl and beat the boys ass on more than once. but then again she has her mother temper all her kids do and grand kids. his old friend was a fire cracker he knew that was someething he took note of. but then again so was his zelena she was his shining light and kagome was the one who introduced them so long ago.

"Everyone here is of age Potter, And some more so than others, They have all agreed to take this risk," Said Moody

Everyone in the room turned to look at the man who cleared his throat and a few glared with hate in their eyes, he knew the was not the most popular male in the room right now. and harry was wondering what int he world had happened with this fellow. it seemed he must of done something to cross the line with them. or took something he didnt know but the killing intent was kinda well noticable around him. so he did something that pissed them all off some how maybe they woudl tell him.

"Some of us has not all, Hello I am Mundungus Fletcher Mr Potter," Said Mundungus

"Shut your trap Mundungus," Hissed nnoitra

Everyone turned back to face moody after nnoitra shut up the ass kissing from Mundungus. Who in fact was still trying to get out of doing something he was ordered to do, yeah harry took note that if ikkaku and the ones who was under kenpachi was annoyed was a bad sign. while he didnt know the one who basically made the man pretty much piss himself. so yeah this guy must of pissed them off by the looks of it. and he does not want to be in their shoes by the looks of things.

"Now like we had planned," Said Moody

yuzu with a dark smile walked over and yanked some hairs out of Harry's head not even blinking when she had done it, And handed it over to Moody, He swirled around the potion and smirked when he saw it was finished and handing out Polyjuice Potion in cups, they all was peared with who they are going to be with. and who was going to was going to be the clone of harry. so this was soemthing they all planned out before they decided to do this. and they knew harry was going to give them a hard time in this.

"Fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss." Warned Moody,

"Have lots of experience with that, do you, Mad-Eye?" Joked Fred

Moody only glared at the stupid twins they could never be serious when they needed to be, But guessing a joke is a good idea, they are just as bad as those hikaru and karou ones. and he knew that they do that brotherly love thing to freak people out. and it worked from what he could see whent thye do that. but for now he needed to make sure that he was going to be able to have them all around and make sure that they keep close by. while he knew for a fact they have the best help out there.

"Just trying to diffuse the tension." Said Fred

Fred tossed his back like a pro, As his twin watched in amusement with the look he had after the tossed it back , As the whole room full of harry potter clones, while hikaru and karou was doing the same thing as the weasley twins. but they are not the only sets of twins in the room. while they all looked at each ohter and wondered who was who. while the ones who was not the clones are wondering which one was which. while some of them was deeply amusemed by this.

"Wow we look the same," Said the Twins

"so do we!" chirped hikaru and karou

Moody rolled his eyes once again as he dumped a pile of Harry's clothing on the floor for everyone to take. while some of them was wondering if the boy has any form of taste at all. but this was not time to insult the style that he has. as they all lined up the clones of harry to gather what they are going to be wearing for this most ever so dangrous misson. while some of them was only going to be using other means of travel to go to the safe house. since they have a feeling that something was going to happen.

"Not yet you are not," Said Moody,

Everyone grumbled at the mood he was in they could understand but geez yumichika and szayel is better mood with things like this, they all sighed and wanted this night to be over. even though it was going to be a rather long night. while kenpachi and some of the others was looking around the house and had to say they would never ever live in something like this. and they have lived in far worst. but this was horror in it self. its like a 1950's house and that is what creeped them the hell out.

"You have anything more well sporty?" Asked Fred

"or more stylelish?" asked tamaki

"yeah really!" grumbed hikaru and karou

A few of everyone snickered at the twins. and as with hikaru and karou. and tamaki as well. they knew it was something more or less insulting. but that was those three. and they knew what and how they thinked, While a few snickered at the clone Bill and his mate as clones of Harry play grab ass with each other. while the others who was with their soul mates who turn to male was doing the same this. and that was kinda disturbing when it came down to what he was seeing clones of hims self doing that. and of course he just found out which ones was hikaru and karou. and it was just odd to see him self as a clone doing their brotherly love act, and the other disturbing fact that the females who was wondering what it was like to jack off when to try it out. now this was just toped the cake when that happened.

"Well deal with it," Growled Moody,

Everyone watched as they saw a Harry is a D cup bra it was to funny to even to even forget, and he took notice the ones who has the larger ones as well. he face palmed and wodnered what in the world was going on there. he didnt know who was who. but for now he knew that this was all their planned out. but this was for him to get to a safe house. even though he has no clue where they would be. plus it would be to dangerous to use any sort of gate if they are being watched then that would give death eaters idea's.

"Ok now since everyone is prepared, We shall be paring off, Each Potter will have a protector," Said ukitake

"Mundungus you will stick tight to me and as for Harry," Said Moody

Every clone looked up from what they where doing either they where trying take in what they where doing or they where just joking around, while they all basically pared off to who they are going with. plus they are able to tell through their power sorce. but harry was depressed from all the shit that is going on. and wondered if kagome was ok. sure he knew ther kids was more worried about her. but she is like family to him but for now he knew he had to keep his mind clean.

"Yes!" Said all the Harry clones

ukitake and Moody only rolled their eyes at the group they should of known with one they where talking to, kenpachi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed he knew that was done to be annoying. but in some was from what he seened of some of the others who turned into clones. he took note of what the females who was wondering about things and had to go and do it. and he took note which ones who was hikaru and karou by their little act. and for the first time it was disturbing because they looked like potter.

"The real Harry you dummy clones," Growled kenpachi

Moody and a few others only snickered at the older death gods and demons and other beings had annoyance, but there was some things that they had to go over because they would not have much time in doing all of this. but for now they had to figure which one whow as the real one. even though it was hard to find out who with so many of them in one small place to search out the powers of who is spirit power either so they are going to have to do this the hard way.

"Where is the real Harry, Raise your hand if your the real one," ordered shunsui

The real Harry came out and raised his hand, Hagrid came over to him since he was partnered up with him, while he had shunsui with him as well. they made sure they had a death god with him. while shinsui would be the best to do so. hagrid was happy to be even doing this. he took him here as a baby and now he was leaving with him. he just loved how things worked out. but then again it was what he wanted to do and make it through alive and well. but for now it was going to be a happy moment.

"I brought you here 16 years ago and you were no bigger than my head, So they pared me up with you since it was the only right thing to do," Said Hagrid

ikkaku and Jake face palmed they loved Hagrid but when he started to talk he never shuts up when he dose, but this was no time for him to be a moron about things. they have a time limit to get to the safe house. but for now it was going to be a the way out of this one. but hagrid needed to understand that this was going to be on him if anyone of them get harmed. and they might since it was going to be hard one.

"Well let's move out!" Ordered Sam

Everyone filed out of the gloomy home that was Harry's that he had known, well more or less the house that looked like it came out of the 1950's and all the freaking houses look like the damn same. As they went into the pares they where put in, and who was going to be going with who. but for now ukitake was going to be the one who was going to be the one who ordered everything. this was the way how they wanted to do things. and shunsui was a second one who was in charge of things.

"Head for the Burrow, On the count of three!" Ordered ukitake

Everyone was in their pares as the death gods was ready. the demons was ready as well. sesshomaru was with his mate kagura who they are going to be flying on her feather. while everyone else was in different form of travel. shunsui and nano was with hagrid and harry. she knew her daughter was going to be waiting for her. and sadly she kinda never missed her ex husband he always had something about him that creeped her out. but she did love him to a point that is all that mattered.

"Are you all right Harry?" Asked Hagrid

Hagrid turned on the magical motor bike as the head light flashed on, Harry was nervous about this, while shunsui and nano was going to be going about the sides of the motor bike. while hagrid nodded to them to let them know it was going to be soon for them to take off. while their sword spirits was in their sword forms. so this was something they have preapred for. miroku and sango was waiting with the some of the others as well.

 **"ONE!" "TWO!"** Commanded Eleazar

Harry clutched on to the window of the motor bike swallowing the lump in his throat he prayed to the higher gods to let him live to say sorry for what he had said to her and what he had said to her, but then again two or three of the hight gods are here helping out. hades the lord of the under world who happened to be brothers with lord death. and as well the egyption god of knowledge. he had not met zuse yet so he was not looking forward to that one. but he met his son though and a few of the lower gods who happened t be the higher god sons. hades jr was a bit off to him with the whole misfourtune thing.

 **"THREE!"** Commanded ukitake

as they all took off with flashes all over the place. now it was all the time they have to get through this. and see if none of them could be able to be harmed. but for now it was going to be a fight and they are all ready to be in this fight. while harry took a deep breath and was going at top speed from where he was raised at. he was not going to miss it. and it seemed that ikkaku burned the house down and sadly he was not sad to see it burn down to the ground. it was worth the sight to be seen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Harry closed his eyes as the wind beated against his face as he opened his eyes to watched what was going on, as the two death gods was near him on eather side was making sure they are keeping up. As he saw Moody fly pass him as waved like nothing was going on, while miroku was slapped in the head for being a pervert while they are doing this. while they all was pretty much being their bloody selves while they are trying to get him to the safe house. he wish he was able to act like that. lightning started to appear as Death Eaters came from all over the place,

"Oh crap," Thought Harry

Hex's where flying all over the place as the clones and the person they where pared with defended themselves, as he saw fliashed of lights and chanting of things. and battle crys. plus other things. and screams of pain and he didnt want to know who was doing that. while he had to say this was something he was not going to be expecting. but then again they never god no word while he looked to the two death gods and they only shook their head to tell them that this was not informed.

 **"HAGRID WE MUST HELP THE OTHERS!"** Yelled Harry

Hagrid moved out of the way to let one of the Death Eaters near him, He knew who it was and he let her by. he wondered what in the world had just happened. but for now he was going to wait. while she was talking to shunsui to deliver a message. while harry waited to see what and who that was. he didnt know which one of the spies they have that was deliver to them what just had happened. he didnt know if it was narcissa or kagome. but he wouldsoon find out. hagird tried to listen and find out who it was.

"shunsui someone tipped them off we don't know who, Fly as fast as you can," Whispered the female

shunsui eyes went wide from what in the world was going on. Hagrid moved out of the way as she flew somewhere else to pretend that she was fighting with everyone or else she would be killed and have to be married to the Dark Lord, And her husband and family killed, and she was doing this to keep her kids and grand kids as welll the rest of her family and friends. but for now he knew what in the wold was going on. which one was that one. since nacissa and kagome is the only female spies.

"shunsui who was that?" Asked Harry

"Don't worry who that was Harry, It was someone to tell us in out ranks there is a snitch," Said shunsui

Harry was trying to figure out the voice it was not the elder Malfoys, He wondered who could have tipped them off, Hagrid pushed a button and flew to the ground well the highway at least, while he broke ranks to go and warn the others. while he left his wife nano to help out with this. he pushed renji to take his place. he must warn the others on why this had happened. but for now it seemed that someone was being a load mouth and blabbed about what was going on.

"Hang on now Harry," Warned Hagrid

Hagrid was driving along the highway in hopes the Death Eaters would not fallow him, He knew he should of done it differently, But he wanted to go somewhere else other than the Burrow which was rebuilt to not let no one know where their new home was, he knew that it was going to be nice. but for now he was wondering who in the world was going to be the one who ratted them out. and that person was not going to survive when they got their hands on who ever it was. no one stabbed them in the back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hagrid drive through the lake that was near the decoy Weasley home, while rinji and nano landed on land grancfully not even getting wet. Harry grumbled about he could of drove somewhere else other than getting him all wet, As Molly and Genny came out with Leah along with the other;s that chose to help out, he took notice that orihime was there to help everyone who is inneed with her powers. but for now hew as annoyed about this. while molly rushed out of the house.

"Harry, Hagrid, nano and rinji, what happened?" Asked a worried Molly

Molly walked with orihime and tusbaki to see if they are in need of any form of healing. while molly was making sure to check them all over. she was gratful for the help with the others. they have the powers that they are not evne able ot use. so this was a good thing to have while they are in the time of the war. orihime was looking for any sign about of a injury. but this was something that they knew what they was there for.

"Where are the others Harry?" Asked tsubaki

Harry shook himself dry once they words sank in what tsubaki had asked him, He was worried now that no one made it back safely, he knew that they have the best sort of protection. but they have their limits as well. and he knew that tsubaki was looking worried about someting. but for now it was only for them to wait and see who was going to be back and see if anyone else made it back before they have came here.

"No one else made it back?" Asked Harry

Hagrid walked over after he parked his bike somewhere safe, As he patted Harry back to let him know he was ok, while rinji and nano was looking around and waited to see if anyone else was going to be showing up anytime soon. but then again molly was one to be overly dramatic over stuff like this. but there was nothign to change the way she thought and that was the only thing that was annoying as hell.

"They where on us from the start, Princess let us know that someone ratted us out to the others," Said Hagrid

orihime's eyes went wide from what was said they hoped that their mother was ok, while tsubaki thought of kagome as the sister who she wished she had. she figured out that she was not like kikyou and didnt wish for hte life she was born into. that was when she was able to blood adopted her as her sister. so she had the powers of a dark priestess and a snake demon. and she wondered if that is why the dark lord is attracted to her. Well Harry was but Bella was the world to them, Their light,

"Well thank goodness you tfour are ok," Said Molly

Harry looked at yuzu who was there through a gate since she gated out of the house and came straighthere. he looked with love struck eyes to show how much he loved her, As the others looked with smirked on their faces to see a happy mated couple at this moment, A flash of light as three people came through one of the clones along with Lupin and ukitake and kenpachi came through this time.

"Help someone!" Ordered ukitake

origime and tsubaki rushed over and helped the wounded to the house. she needed to see how much damage is done so he was able to heal it with her powers. she got the powers from her mother. it was soemthing that she took pride in and never ever would take for granted. and she was able to help during the time of war. and that is something she was happy about. she was deadly in her own right but she does love to help others when she was able to do so. ,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the Burrow_

Molly turned around to see who was the wounded, She didn't even know until he potion wears off. and she sknew that orihime would be able to heal who ever that one was. and wondered who was the one clone that was just taken into the house. while she watched orhime who was waved for her to get some form of help. molly nodded and rushed over to the girl and helped her to take the clone to be able to help and see what and how much she had to mend and heal.

"Oh dear me," Gasped Molly,

they laid the clone on the couch as they tried to fix him up and clean his wounds from the wound he had gotten on his ear, Remus pushed Harry against the wall and his wand held into his throat, renji and kenpachi went over just in case they where needed, they didnt know what had gotten into remus and why he was acting like this. he should be abal eto tell who was the real one and the fake one. so this shoudl of been real easy for them. but for now it was going to be a waiting game for them.

"What creature sat in the corner of my office when i teach'd at Hogwarts?" Asked Lupin

Harry was a little freaked out by Lupin way of pushing him around he saw the few death gods and demons that was there was about to pull him off of him. and wondered if he had gone binkers fully. but then again they understood him fully on this. but for now he was trying to get out of him what he was doing to see if that was harry or a fake or a clone. but for now this was something they are going to leave him to do. and make sure they watch just in case they have to step in.

 **"WHAT CREATURE!"** Yelled Lupin,

"Ok ok geez, It was a Grindylow," Bellowed Harry

Lupin saw or sense no lie in the answer he let Harry go and took the glass of booze from Molly and downed it, he knew that he needed it after the night he has had. but he knew they are all used to this sort of thing. but he was getting to old for this and now he was going to have to wait to see who was goingto be comeing back and who needed to be healed. and who never ever made it to live to tell about it. that was how this always going to work. and they hated that sort of thing.

"Princess had told us that we had been betrayed the Dark Lord knew you where being moved tonight, I just needed to make sure you wherent a imposter," Said Lupin

Harry looked at Lupin understanding the reason why he had done that, But wondering who this Princess was, its like it was a code word for them to be able to talk about this fully. but ti seemed by the look on orihime face that it might be her mother. Another crack appeared everyone ran outside to see who it was this time, and wondered if they were followed by the chance of the death eaters figured their way into the kido induced barrier. but for now they had to wait to see who it was.

"Wait everyone!" Ordered shunsui

shunsui had his sword up pointed at the person who looked like Kingsly but he had to make sure it was him, he was not going to back down to these people. and if they think he was a fake he woudl prove it. but for now it was going to be who was going to be the one who spoke first. while there was a few more cracks and who ever it was walked past while hikaru and karou did the brotherly love this to prove who they are. while tamaki had his own way as did everyone else.

"What was the last words that Albus Dumbledore spoke to us all in his last order meeting?" Asked Kingsly

"Trust the two of them, They are going on my orders, And trust Harry he is the best hope we have and the others," Said shunsui

The two lowered their wand and sword to show it was the correct answer that was said, As they shook hands to show for a good job. butt his was getting to be a pain in the ass. atleast the soul socitey have much better ways of telling peopel what had people seemed to be a back wards place. but they are only doing this for kagome since they are not here for anyone else. they are doing this because she has asked them to help them out in this and that is what they are going to be doing.

"What in the name on old man yama's ball's gave you away?" Asked Kingsly

Harry arched a brow at the words that Kingsly had just said it was rather funny to to say the least, As he cleared his throat. he sighed and wondered what had happened to make the perverted captain to look like his age. he took noticed a few of the death gods and demons just waved as they went by since they are able to be seen who they are. while shunsui sighed and knew that harry wanted to ask questions but he was not going to give him what he wanted to know. it was to dangerous for him to have that in his head.

"Hegwig she tried to protect me, with rinji and nano." Explained Harry

After Harry had said that another crack as three more peope came through the wards, Wondering who it was this time, Hermione rushed over to hug harry, As Tonk's rushed over to hug her husband. while everyone else who came back mostly went to the others. whil eharry sighed and wondered if that was everyone. plus he took note that they have been wounded in one way or another. while some of them had the smirk on their face to show that they went to a blood lust.

"You should see how smart he was," Said Tonks

Hermione arched a brow wondering what he friend had done that was smart well other than the time he tricked the goon squad, As Fred and Arthur appeared with the ikkaku and yumichika and kisuke they all looked like they have been in a happy moon. but he took notice that the sword kisuke has went back to his cane. as the sword spirits was right behind them. while they looked like they had loads of fun. and aizen well he was not able to tell what he was feeling at this moment.

"I guess we are the last back, Ao where is Gorge?" Asked Arthur

Lupin and theirs looks at him wondering if he was ready to see his other son how his ear ended, but it seemed that they all have been back now. while they lost moody and there was no way in saving him. so they sent him straigth to the soul socitey and to get him to be in one of their devisions. but for now they all needed to be all healed up and sit down to think on their next move. since they are going to be taking turned on what they are going to be doing when they help harry with his tasks.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Harry left the Burrow sneaking behind all the ones who could hear him with a silencing charm something the death gods or the others can't detect as he left to make his way to start his search and mission, As Ron came out of the house his future mate yuzu still inside who had warned him, and she was not going to be happy if he takes off with out one of them with him. he needs all the help he was able to get. but for now they knew that this was going to be a thing harry had to see for himself.

"Hey you are you going somewhere?" Asked Ron

Harry stopped and turned around to his friend, He knew they wanted to help he knew what kagome was made to do since he over heard a conversation with the others was having about what was going on. and what had happened. even though he wondered what in the world made albus do something like that. but then again now he knew he was still alive only to make it look like he was dead to win this war. and that was something he had to say was the best one of his ideas.

"No one else if going to die, And no one else if going to be forced to make Vows to protect their family and to a Headmaster that Blackmaled you, Not for me that is," Said Harry

Harry started to walk again hoping he got through to Ron, He didn't want to cause no more pain to no one, but he didnt want no one else to be hurt for his miserable life. and it seemed that he was not going to be able to get away with out being found out. and he seemed that he was found out by ron and he seemed to think he was going to stop him by following him. but he was going to make his point acrossed.

"For you? You think Mad Eye died for you? You think all kagome had done was all for you? Do you think Gorge took that curse for you?" Asked Ron

Harry stopped walking he rolled his eyes and turned back around to his friend, His words stung to his soul for what he had said, and she was doing this for everyone. most of all her family and her children and grand children that is what kagome does. but she was used to this sort of thing and sure he could use the help.. but this was somethng he should do alone since people keep getting hurt when they help him. or even worst die and that was soemthing he hated to see and happened for him.

"You may be the chosen one buddy," Said Ron

"Well then come along with me if that what you wish," Said Harry

Ron looked at harry finally getting what he was trying to say to him, He wanted to help be useful like he always did, but then again he knew that they are not going to be alone in all of this. they are going to be getting help from the best of the best. and harry cant see that they are trying to help him with all of this. but he was being a pain in the as slike always. so he was going to be the voice of reason since kagome was not here to do so. even if he had to slap him in the back of the head.

"Leave Hermione and yuzu? You wont last two days with out Hermione and kagome or the others," Said Ron,

Ron looked back thinking he heard someone coming, Well he hoped it was not someone who would stop them, and it was the truth they would not survive with out the help that was given to him. with their new friends. but for now he had to make sure harry understood waht he was doing was not the right way to do so. while he sighed and knew that he was going to voice what he wanted to tell him. and hope with all hope he would lsiten to him and give up doing this alone and let them help him.

"Plus we still have the wedding you know," Said Ron

"I don't give a damn about some stupid wedding at this point in time, No matter who it is, I must start finding the Horcrux's and I know I will have help along the way that what dumbledor told me, They are the only chances we have to beat him, And the longer we stay here and thinking things are hunky dory, The stronger old snake fucker gets," Said harry

"Yes maybe you are doing him a favor in all," Said Ron.

Harry finally gave in, Ron been around the others's. and kagome and Snape far to long, He wondered if he knew where they where staying, As they went back to bed for the wedding tomorrow, but then again he was going to do what he was asked from ron. he knew that he needed the help and he was not going to get away far because they woudl all hunt him down if they did find out. and he knew they are not going to get him to do this alone and that he would have the help from the best out there.

to be continued,


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Harry walked around the living room of the Burrow with his good dress robes on for the wedding, He wondered how they where going to pull this off if someone had indeed ratted them out, He picked up the news paper showing a head line saying, and they didnt even knwo that albus dumbledor was still alive in the soul socitey. and he basically faked his death but he was not going to say nothing about this.

* * *

 _*Dumbledors big secret*_

* * *

Harry arched a brow he knew Dumbledor was sooo not gay so that was out of the secret closet, As he read the story that was the biggest secret Albus had, but then again there was alot of secrets that seemed to be with that man. and wondered what they all are. but then again they did tell him that albus dumbeldor did have a dark side and never showed it unless he was able to. and then again he thinking he might of caught that part of him a few times. but for now it was only going to be what he hears.

"Will you please zip me up?" Asked yuzu

Harry turned around to see yuzu was waiting for him to zip her up with that smile that was able to give you the best smile ever. she had a smile that brights up the room, He noticed it was one of kagome's dresses she must have given to yuzu, He went over and zipped up her dress as he brushed his hand against her soft skin of her back as he did, yuzu stifled a moan when she felt Harry brush his hand up her back as he zipped up her dress she looked over her shoulder to see what his face looked like as he did it, but then agan merlin only knows where her father was stalking at,

"It seems so silly dont it, With everything going on like it is," Said yuzu

Harry kissed her shoulder he understood and he agreed to what she had said but he wont come out and say it, and he had to admit it was a tad bit silly when it came down to what they are doing during the war. but then again it seemed that was alot of people are doing before they head out in the fighting. he sighed and knew that yuzu knew what war is since she was in it the last war that happened. the winter war as what they all called it. but he would never ever understand how people thinked when things like this happened.

"Well maybe thats the best reason to have it," Said Harry

yuzu only hugged and rolled her eyes she turned around to face Harry when she figured he was done zipping her up, Harry leaned in for a kiss not realizing that hikaru and karou waltzed into the room and saw what they where doing, yuzu felt someone watching she stopped kissing Harry to look who was watching them only to see hikaru and karou smirking like perverts that showed their fox demon side on what they are probably thinking right now. she blushed as Harry looked at who made yuzu blush,

"I see someone having a morning snogging session," Joked hikaru

"there is a table there you can just do the nastery there." said karou

Harry rolled his eyes as hikaru and karou sipped on the coffee so they would wake up for the boring wedding the others seemed to be going as well. harry sighed and he watched yuzu walk from him. while he shot them a dark look on doing that. he could of finally bonded with her. but then again it could of been worst her father could of walked in. so he thought of umbridge nude to get rid of the issue down stairs that he was having at this point in time. so yeah that was something he was going to make sure was not seen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

All the helper's where out in the field to set up the tent for the wedding and the feast after the wedding, Arthur was in charge of the orders and making sure that all ayame and rangiku and rin work didnt go to waist they have done a wonderful job in everything. and they have wonderful taste. and they all did it for nothing. they didnt even ask for a dime for what they have done. while he offered money but they only shook their head and pushed them money back into his hand.

 **"ALL TO TOGETHER NOW!"** Ordered Arthur,

After the count of three everyone made the tent rise with their wands and placed the stakes in so it would stay in place, After they finished they heard someone enter the wards only to see the Minister Of Magic wondering why he was there in the first place, while ayame and the others who was the planners of this was looking like they are smug. but then again they do have a reason why thy are able to be smug about this. as they finished up everything else that needed to be done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the sitting room_

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch while the Minister Of Magic sat a crossed from them, As he took out a pouch along with parchment, while they wondered what in the world they are the ones who called in. as if they didnt notice that everyone who was given somehting what handed to molly to give to who ever name that was on the things that was given to her. now he was going to get this part done and over with. he took a sighed and deep breatht o get his affairs in place.

"The last Will And Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledor, I leave to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave to you my Deluminator, A device of my own making, In hopes when things seems almost so dark it will show you the light," Said the Minister

The Minister opened the leather pouch to take something out that looked like a lighter you would light something to smoke. ron was wondering what the hell it was it seemed like albus was smoker or something. or he smokes some weed to make him act the way he does. so this was kinda confusing on this one for him. Ron took the lighter thing and looked at it wondering why would he had been given something so lame,

"Soo um Dumbledor left this to me?" Asked Ron,

The Minister rolled his eyes didn't he just tell the stupid red head that it was left to him in the old fools will, As Ron tested the object out he flipped the lid as the lights in the room turned into balls of light and flew into the object, As he opened it again the lights went back into place, and he had to say that was a interesting little object that he has. while he put it in his pocket that could be of some use for later. and he knew what he was able to use it for. while he sighed and knew he should of been given better.

"Well its a nifty little object isn't it," Said Ron

Harry and Hermione arched their brows at the object it was rather interesting to say the least, While the Minister waited for their amusement to die down, as he cleared his throat he was not even close to being done. so he needed to make sure that he was able to finish this with out any form of talking. well unless if it was needed for that reason. as half th things that was given to them was kinda odd and weird even for dumberldor who was the most random person he knew and freaky as well.

"To Hermione Jean Grenger, I leave my copy of The Tales Of Beedle The Bard, In hopes she would find it entertaining and instructive," Said the Minister,

The Minister Of Magic took the book and handed it over to Hermione wondering what was so special with that copy for the old coot to will it to the other book worm of the school, hermione was just a bit confused over what was give to her. but for now she was not going to say nothing about it. and she was going to look at it later maybe he left it to her with some form of a clue to what they are searching for. so this was going to be the thing that she was going to look at later.

"Mum used to read those to me as a kid! The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbity Rabbity And Her Cackling Stump," Said Ron

Harry and Hermione only looked at him like he was nuts, They don't even know what he was talking about,ron was wondering why the hell he was getting looks like he was bonkers. but for now it was what he was thinking that is was what they are glving him that look for. hey that is how his mother used to read the stroy. but it seemed that harry and ron didnt take notice and wondered what the hell he was talking about. this was something that they didnt know what he was talkign about.

"Come on! Babitty Rabbity No?" Said Ron

Harry and Hermione only arched a brow still not getting at what he was saying, Ron deflated from his chirpy mood about a good story, The Minister only looked at the boy as if he was nuts as well but shook his head in amusement, that boy is going to be the death of them all. and he knew that for how stupid he was. but he has more things that he needed to do before he headed to go and tell who else was left things in the moron will. so he just needed t finish up here and then help to the next location.

"To one Harry James Potter, I leave the Snitch he caught when he first played Qudditch in his first year at Hogwart's, As for a reminder of the rewards of perseverance and skill," Said the Minister,

The Minister took something round wrapped in velvet, He removed the velvet to show the Snitch he caught in his first year as he handed it over to Harry who took it and gave a tight smile, while the minister was wondered what the hell was going to be so special about that snitch. and why would he be willed something like this. its like he was giving things to help them out with whatever they are doing. but he knew that they would not tell himw hat they are doing so it was none of his business.

"So is that all then?" Asked Harry

"No it not, Albus Dumbledor left kagome Malfoy Snape something rather odd to say the least, Why would Albus Dumbledor leave the sword of Godric Gryffindor to one who was in Slytherin along with a few item's as rare books and weapons to her and the others and one Severus Snape?" Asked the Minister Of Magic

Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at the minister with blank looks Hermione knew why he was giving it to them because their helping in the back round with out no one noticing, it seemed that albus was giving them all the rare things like books and stuff. but that didnt faze them none. not evne hermione who would of love to have things lik that. but they knew that kagome was going to be the one who get more for all she had done for the school since she has came there. but for now they are not going to speak out.

"But the thing is the sword of Gryffindor was not his to hand over to them, As a important artifact it belongs," Said the Minister Of Magic

"It belongs to kagome," Hissed Hermione,

Harry and Ron looked over at Hermione and nodded and looked back over to the moron Minister Of Magic, but then again he was wondering why the dead headmaster would give things so special to the malfoy girl and who was connected to her. and he was never going to find out sooner or later. since they didnt trust him enough to talk to him about such matter. while they knew that kagome was not going to be happy if they didnt give her the sword that was meant to be hers.

"It could also be Harry's as well since it came to him in the Chambers Of Secrets but it was more or less handed over to kagome when she needed it last, Plus she is the other one who could speak Parseltongue along with Draco her twin, and the others could as well, So it is only right for the sword to go to who it is given to, And the last person who placed hands on it and sent to was kagome it was during the summer before the fifth year she had to use it," Said Hermione

"Well the sword more or less comes to who ever is worthy of the object, So it dosn't make it down to who ever it shows itself to them, To be truthful the current wearabouts of the sword and the books and wepons are unknown at this point on time, It's like they went poof and got wiped off the face of the earth," Explained the Minister Of Magic

Harry and Hermione was confused wondering where they could have gone, Ron wondered if the Death Eaters stole them, they have a feeling that it was somewhere that they didnt even know where it was at. plus they could think that death eaters could of taken it. since their master would fear it since the woudl know that it has something that could kill the horcrux's that he had made to so he was not able to die from being killed in war.

"What do you mean there gone?" Asked Harry

Harry was confused kagome and the others do deserve what was willed to them, Even though the stupid Minister didn't want to hand it over, Or he was afraid to come to face to face with the death gods and the others as well. this was something that he was not wanting to be on their bad side since they could control his fate when he died. but for now they knew that they would not talking about it. so they are going to keep it to themselves. and it seemed that the manw as not done with his business.

"They all are missing no one can find them, But I don't know what you three are up to, Or what Albus had made kagome Mafoy Snape along with the one's who follow her well let's say her family and adopted family are up to, For the sake of things I would not like to confront them, But you can not fight this war on your own, I know there are other's out there preparing for the fight, But I don't know that for sure, I can't break through any the death gods and other beings who fighting for the light side, That man is to strong for just the three of you, And I would except any help that comes your way," Said the Minister

The Minister talked with them for a while and left leaving unanswered questions for them to think about, but he left since he was done with everything. and he was not going to give no more answers to what he wanted to know. so he was going to give up with these three. while he was getting dark looks as he left the house and he knew that he was on the bad side of the most powerful beings in the known world. as he bowed his head and walked out and popped away he didnt want to be there no more with the feeling of impending death.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

Everyone was in the tent after the grand wedding they attended, It seemed like ayame and some of the others helped handling the wedding plans and made it rather beautiful, Harry went into the tent where irish music was playing looks like they where doing the Virginia Reel was rather entertaining, Hagrid was flirting with Madame Olympe Maxime while they drank wine together catching up on old times with each other it was rather sweet to see two half giants in love, While Luna was doing some odd dance with her father and rinji as nano and shunsui watched her since she was nanos daughter after all, some of the others talked with themselves, They knew what Harry and the other two was planning and they chose who out of the group would fallow them the more help the better, Harry was making his way over to the table where a older male was sitting drinking wine the same one who he saw in the new paper with Albus, Luna and renji stopped him in her tracks, with nano and shunsui and it seemed that her father is soul mates with unohana.

"Hello Harry," Said Luna

reinji only nodded he was chosen since his mate was going to the wedding to go out of all the others, Harry turned an shook his at renji knowing what he was thinking. he let hikaru and karou put something on him so he was not able to be seen. so this was their work at its best. tamaki was talking with soi fon his soul mate and bonded. he looked over to see yuzu his soul mate and soon to be bonded was talking with her sister and some of the others as well. he smiled knowing she was having a good time.

"Oh, I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I? I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." Chirped Luna

"No, of course not. How are you, Luna? rinji? nano and shunusi and unohana? " Said Harry

renji had one of his smirks in place as he placed a arm around his mates waist he a little freaked out by her father but he could deal with that in his own way to deal with her father to make her happpy plus he was the soul mate to unohana so that was a good thing. while nano smiled to see her ex husband to be happy with someone who was waiting for someone to make her happy. but this was the best thing that hass happened for a good while. well with harry and yuzu and ron and karin.

"Very well. I was bitten by a garden gnome only moments used his venom to seal the bite," Said Luna,

renji sighed and leaned down to kiss his mate where she had been biten by the foul Gnome, Luna only smiled up to her mate, As her father walked over to them and patted renji on the back and patted his daughter on the head, as his happiness captain unohana his true soul mate was on his arm. plus nano and shunsui. she was just happy to be back with her daughter from being away from her for so long. it was a good thing that shunsui aceepted her as his own and that made her happy.

"Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial! Xenophilius Lovegood. We used too live over the hill," Said Xenophilious,

Harry arched a brow seemed that renji,and unohana aong with shunsui and nano who was his former wife who only face was on the same thoughts he was having this man needed help or else he smokes some real good wizard weed, He shook the man offered hand not to be rude, he looked to nano who shook her head to what he was thinking. but the again she wondered that when she fell for him. but that was so long ago and she was happy with him. but she met her soul mate when she went to the soul socitey and shocking enough tit was shunsui it was something that shocked even her.

"Nice to meet you sir, I am good friends with your daughter and ex wife as well," Said Harry

Xenophilious walked around Harry looking him over has if he was meeting the boy for the very first time in his life, he already met the Malfoy girl and she was rather interesting and glad to call her family to help his little girl to find someone special like renji. plus he was happy to know his ex wife was happy. and he was able to meet his soul mate with a lady just as special. but for now he wanted to meet the boy who lived. that is what was on his mind right now and that is all.

"I trust you to know, Mr. Potter, that we at the Quibbler, Unlike those Toadies at the Daily Prophet, Fully supported Dumbledore during his lifetime, And his death support you as fully, And we also support of the others as well," Whispered xenophilious

Harry only nodded glad there was another person who supported them and the whole thing about Albus black mail, He looked at the necklace that was odd wondering what it meant the symbol, it was different from all the symbols he knew of, he wondered what it meant and what connection it had to the one albus had. while renji smiled and wondered what harry was looking at and took notice he wondered what it was himself. but he never really wanted to ask to know what it meant.

"Well thank you sir," Said Harry

"Come now daddy and mommy and my love, Harry doesn't wanna talk to us right now. He's just too polite to say so." Said Luna,

Luna and renji winked to show that they understood what he was saying as Luna linked her arms through her fathers and her mates and wondered off to the dance floor once again, while nano smiled and walked with shunsui. while unohana dragged him behind her. she wanted to dance with her bonded and have some fun while they are able to do so. Harry made his way over to the table with the old guy from the paper, He tapped the old man on the shoulder to not startle the guy,

"Pardon me sir, May I have a seat here?" Asked Harry

The older man turned around and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder with a smile to finally meet one Harry Potter. and it seemed that the fox magic was not working no more. so he was going to deal with what he has to deal with. while the person was gawking at him like he was finally sitting next to the boy who lives. and sady he was and it was startng to get annoying to have people even do that to him. it was the worst part about being him, he hated being the boy who lived.

"Oh Harry Potter, By all means have a seat!" Chirped Elphias

Harry took the seat that was offered to him from a crossed the older man he must of been someone close to Albus, and maybe he would be able to gather some form of informatuon on the old man who he thought of as a grandfather for so long. but even since what was said whay he made kagome do. and made him think the way he had. and the old coot was sitting back and being lazy while they fight he war. but for now it was only going to be the one thing that he was going to find out about the old moron.

"I found what you wrote in the Daily Prophet really moving, It seems you knew Albus Dumbledor quite well," Said Harry

Elphias leaned back in his chair as he thought back on all the memories from the man he considered a friend, but not many people know of the mans dark side. and he hid that side rather well. but then again there was alot of stuff in his past that was able to show what he was really like. there was just somethng that he was able to do to make people think he was the old kind man that he made others think he was. but he was nothing more than a person who does thing to what he wanted.

"Well I said I knew him the longest, And don't count out his older brother Aberforth, The two was complete different from each other," Said Alphias

Harry was shocked he never knew Albus had a brother more less other living family members, but then again he never ever said anything about what his family was like. and how was his family life was. and how it was like when he was growing up. that was soemthignt hat he was always wondered. but he knew that this was the only way to get some form of information on the old man. He figured it was him and his wife Minerva, Well along with the others he came close with,

"Well I never knew he had a brother, I always thought it was just him and his wife Minerva," Said Harry

Elphias arched a brow in wonder the boy didn't know Albus all that well, And that was a good thing the man was one who could black mail with the best of them, it seemed he was still not the same about all he had been all those years. they all knew how much he liked to hid so people didnt know the real albus dumbledor. not many people ever met that side of him. but for now it was going to be the reason why this guy wanted to know about the old man. and sure it was going to be a shocker.

"Ahhh I see! Well the old coot was rather one fer being a closet case along with being private, And well as the towns humping pole he shagged as many woman before he got hitched to Mini, As well it was a good thing you didn't get to close to him he was well let's just said rather devious and could black mail and pick out people he could use to his own plan, He enjoyed to use people as if they where pawn's in a game of chess, So to speak," Said Elphias,

Harry was confused this man knew Albus and said some things that what was told to him from a few others who knew his other side, and sadly the poor boy was going to learn the hard way about what albus dumbledor was really like. and he hated to be the one who was going to be the bad news and the one to bring him to light on such matters. and he knew that the lady next to him would help him out with this.

"Despaired really that man could always use someone with the back of his hand, And he was rubbish in the sack he never brought me to a orgasm, He had to small of a wanker to tell you the truth," Said Muriel,

Elphias and Harry turned to face Muriel who seemed to know Albus and must been close to him, Harry cringed from the info he had just heard bad enough he walked in on him and Minvera going at it like rabbits, And before he died saw him free balling it, and that is something that he was going to be able to ignore it that was going to be able to never ever going to ever forget that one. that was going to be something that would be forever burned with in his mind.

"Word has it that someone talked to Rita, someone who knew the Dumbledor family rather well, Both you and I know who that is old friend," Said Muriel

The older man who Harry was sitting with face went dark from being reminded of who snitched on the family,and it seemed that they knew albus well enought to gather some form of information on him. that was soemthing he was hoping to do. plus he was going to find some rather disturbing facts on what that old man has done in his past and what he was knwon to do. and what dark side something he thought he has seen a few times but never ever really thought anything of it.

"It's a monstrous betrayal," Hissed Elphias,

Murial puckered her lips as if she was going to blow a kiss to Elphias, Wondering who these two where, but she was not going to lie. she and albus well they had a past. and she was one to not beat around the bush for what she has done in her past. but for now she was going to see what the boy was going to say what was going to be said. but she was not going to lie and she knew it might end up disturbing the boy. but if he wanted to know about albus true self it was going to have to be said.

"Now who are you two talking about here, I'm kinda lost in what you are saying," Said Harry

Murial and Elphias stopped glaring at each other, While Harry tapped his fingers on the table waiting for someone to tell him who this person is, and it seemed someone wanted to see what they knew. and it seeemd that the boy didnt know the true self of albus dumbledor. so this was going to ba something that is cruel in some peoples books. but there was so much that no many people knew of the man. and they are not ashamed on telling others what they knew and how they knew that old crazy perverted man.

"One Bathilda Bagshot," said Murial

Harry gawked the woman who wrote some of the school books they had to read from that Bathilda Bagshot, Ge just gonna ask if it was the same person, but what did she and albus have in common. but what did they have together to have her name brought up in this conversation. but then again it was something that he was going to be hearing and is going to make him learn a very hard lesson on trusting old man again.

"Who is she?" Asked Harry,

"The most celebrated historian in the magical world for the last century or so, Well and one of the others who Albus banged before he and Minerva got married, He was a horn ball lets just say that, So shift ol's Rita thought it would be wise to take a nice trip into Godric Hollow to just get her money grubbing hands on that story, It would seem she didn't get their lover side of the story," Explained Murial,

Harry wanted to barf as he took a few shots of wine that was not a goood imagages running through his mind, When another long haired blond headed man with a black haired male sat at the table and he seemed to be very very flamboyant. and he wondered who the hell it was going to be here he never ever seen them. so he crossed it off as the french people for the bride side of the family and friends. but he could be wrong the person came to him and only him and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Hello darling!" Said the one guy

Harry arched a brow wondering if they were a couple but something seemed so familiar about the two of them, As the blond headed one jumped and tackled him and straddled him. harry was blushing like mad now. this was something that he was sure as hell he would never ever forget happening to him. he was trying to calm himself down. but why did this person seem to be so familuar to him. as if he knew this guy from somewhere and as if he was someone who connected to him somehow.

 **"OH MY MERLIN BALLS! YOUR ONE SEXY MAN!"** Squealed the blond headed male

Harry blushed as the male looked like he was about to kiss him, But he leaned near his ear and smirked, as he nibbled on his ear to make it even worst. while the two people he was talking to wondered what the hell was going on. and wodnered if they could go somewhere else if they wanted to do this sort of thing. but then again they didnt even know that the male was really a chick who was able to change her form if she wanted to. a very useful thing to know when your in her porfession with being a spy.

"Your forgiven and we will bring help to you when we can, keep the others with you at all cost," Whispered the male

Harry's eyes went wide when the male was gone, He figured who it was she must used Polyjuice Potion, but he forgot she was able to change her form. but she was sooo flamboyant. and he had a feeling she did that out of revenge. But smiled that she had forgiven him as the other one popped out as well, He shook his head and turned back to the conversation. he took note that she was a bit more weaker than she was the last time he seen her. and it was something that had happened to her.

"Well that was odd, Well anyways that is where she first met Albus Dumbledore and where they well you get the point," said Murial,

Harry arched a brow he never knew none of this, Well probably no one did maybe Minerva might have knew, but then again she might not of know alot about the man she has married. but then again harry sighed and knew that these people are not done yet. but for now it was going to be for what he was going to find out sooner or later. and he wanted to know even though he was walking right into a disturbing story.

"What do you mean he lived there?" Asked Harry

"No the family moved there just after his father killed those three muggle's, Oh dear me that was quite the scandal," Said Murial

Harry gawked at all the news he was hearing the only good thing about it was the information, And kagome forgiving him, and it was so like her to go out all like she had done and he had to say it was so her to pull something like that. she was able to do what she does and never get caught she was good at what she was doing. and he had to say it was something that was taken note of when he has been watching her through out the years. but for now he was going to listen to these people he didnt know.

"Well honestly my dear boy are you sure you knew the old perverted horn dog old coot at all? Well if you did I feel sorry for you," Said Murial,

Harry felt sick the more and more he found more out about Albus Dumbledor he just sounded like a shifty perverted old man, but then again he had a feeling that it was going to be for somehting he was never going to forget. Well look at what he made kagome do and that is going to be able to do. and he hated to know that one, Harry felt a breeze come into the tent he got up felling uneasy, As a ball of bright light came into the middle of the tent,

* * *

 _"_ _The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. Run like you stole it and find the safe house that was given" Said Kingsly voice_

* * *

Everyone looked pale from what Kingsly Patronous sent to them, As they all stood in shock wondering what to do, that hell butterfly was something that they was not something that was expecting. but it was going to happen sooner or later. but he needed to get out of here since he knew that this party is going to be crashed soon enough. and that was something that came down to all he had to do for what his mission was.

"Well it was rather nice meeting you Mr Potter, Come along dear Murial," Said Elphias,

Elphias popped out with Murial, Harry shivered at the thought, As a fire ball shot through the roof of the tent everyone running out or popping out to get to safe, Hermione along walked to find Harry and Ron and the others who would be coming along with them or if they could get to them in time since they where fighting Death Eaters Harry tried to rush over to yuzu, but Remus caught him and pushed him into the ones who has been placed in charge for what they knew was to protect harry at all cost.,

 **"GO NOW HURRY!** " Yelled Remus,

As the small group of Horcrux hunter popped out of there was death gods and demons and three wizards they didn't know where but they knew they where safe when the appeared where ever, plus they have manors all over the place that would be able to take resdence into for a hide out. but for now they needed to go and sit down and talk about what they are going to be doing next from here. that is the next thing they all have to do. it was the only thing they would have to do.

to be continued,


	26. Chapter 26

_chapter 26_

* * *

The small Horcrux hunting group appeared on streets of London, As they fallowed Hermione moving between everyone so they could stay together and not get lost, she sighed and knew that they has been ordered to come along. plus they offered so what else was they going to do. plus they would be able to help out with alot of things. with hide outs and stuff like that. plus they have came prepared and the one sword spirit that belonged to kagome was with them. it seemed that they split up to make sure they woudl be able to protect the group of kagome kids and grandkits as well.

"Where are we at Hermione?" Asked Ron

Ron was a tad bit confused at where he was, He was the only one in the whole group was lost,. but he was happy about who was with them. that was giving him some form of peace there. but for now they needed to know where she has taken them to. hermione looked around and until it hit her she knew what and where she took them. it was the last memory she could think of going when she was last with her parents since they are basically hiding out in the soul socitey as well. and she thinked that is were most of the order would be hiding out for a while until they could think of something.

"Where in down town London, I used to come here a lot with my mother and father to go see plays and dinning and shopping, It was the first place that I could think of," Explained Hermione,

Hermione led them down a dark ally, Wondering what she had in mind, well hikaru and karou and tamaki and shizuo was wondering what she was doing. while muramasa arched a brow and ikkaku and yumichika tilted their heads to the side and wondered what the hell she was going to be doing to them. they sighed and wondered what they are going to be doing next. they have to sit and talk somewhere so they could think of what they are going and where they are going to next. hermione huffed and knew where half of their minds went off to whens he took them to the ally.

"Ok guys we need to change our clothing, and get your minds out of the gutter." Said Hermione

Ron and Harry was the color of Ron's hair, As she yanked out clothing from he bag that she had charmed she placed all potions and the one that is needed if anyone got bitten from the snake that Voldemort has, but the others just used their magic to put different clothing on. plus they are not being traced by the dark lord. while hermione rolled her eyes at them and knew that they did that to show them that they are not being traced. plus the didnt even use magic that was appart of the wizardng world mostly the demonic world.

"Well I see you took old man yama idea preapre yourself before," Said ikkaku

Hermione only smirked she knew she had to they just handed over the potions that was needed for this whole mission, plus she was given everything that they are needed. but for now she had to think and find a place so they could all sit down and talk about this. and what and where they are going to be next. she looked to see that soi fon was with them so she was happy that she was not the only female in the group. but she came with tamaki and that was something she understood.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They went into a Coffee House that was near where they changed as they all sat at a table, Wondering what the next move would be, soi fon took out something that they would be able to map out what to do next. plus she had ti from kisuke one of his many great inventions. she has all the keys and pass words that would send them to the manors and palaces and other housed that they all have been offered to use. plus most of them are kagomes and they would not be able to get into. old world and demonic magic would repell the ones who are not welcome.

"What about the other people at the wedding? Do you think we should go back and see if they are all ok?" Asked a worried Harry

the death gods and demons and sword spirit only arched a brow they knew where everyone was going to be hiding out. it was between the soul socitey. death city, the undersworld as well hueco mundo since the palace was still there they thought they would keep it there for reasons like this and they are happy about it as well. While Hermione and Ron wondered if he had a point, but they would have to know where all the order has been going to hide out. but they didnt know if the information would be taken with how weak their minds are.

"Sorry but I know they should be ok, They have the best help that could be offered, they have three places to hide out. soul socitey, hueco mundo and death city and the underworld as well." Said yumichika

Hermione nodded to was yumichika had just said. she figured that as much. but the snake fucker and the death eaters would not be able to find them there. plus there are people that is able to contact them with hell butterflys to get to them if they are needed. but for now they need to stay there to think on their next move just like they have to think on such things as well. she knew they had the best help and the ones helping under the snake fucker nose, As a waitress walked up to them,

"What do you want to order?" Asked the waitress,

Hermione and the others stopped their conversation as they cleared their throats, and wondered what they are going to be ordering. plus they are just going to have to play muggle and human for the time being. while the waitress was waiting for them to order what they wanted. ron was confused to what he was looking at since he never ever eaten at a place like this. while hermione and the others are kinda wondering what they could get for ron since he lived a shelterd life since molly is one of those type of people to not let him try anything else that was not to her liking.

"I would like a coffee thank you," Said Hermione

The others ordered the same thing as the waitress went to go and pick up their orders so they could continue their conversation. ron sighed and was happy they ordered for him since he had no clue what to order. now they have to get back to the meeting at hand. while he sighed and wondered what he was ordered was going to be able to taste any good. since he was the only one in the group that was not hooked on coffee and energy drinks since he never ever had one. they offered it to him but his mother always told him not to drink nothing like that it was not good for you and you would be hooked. as if it was a drug he didnt really care he was going to try it now.

"So where do we go from here?" Asked Ron

Hermione was thinking on where they should head off to next she had keys to all the houses that the manors and castles and palaces that was offered to them. and she knew that the demonic magic would be able to let them get in. so that was the good part since the death eaters was going to be the ones who was going to be kicked out by the demonic magical wards that is placed onto the palace. plus from what she was told it was mighty painful for people to be pushed back by it.

"I have places we could go, But we have to be careful on what we do," Said Hermione

"So what should we do?" Asked Harry

Someone dressed as a road worker walked right passed them with another person who dressed the same, Harry saw one of them take their wand out, and it seemed that they have been followed. ikkaku and yumichika had their swords at the ready as was soi fon. as tamaki and his twin and hikaru and karou his nephews was at the ready, they was not going to let them take them down. plus they would have to erase their minds when they are done and the others as well who was in the place.

 **"GET DOWN NOW!"** Yelled Harry

Everyone dodged the spell and ducked under the table, the death gods and demons used speed so they couldn't reveal who they where, Harry shot a stunner at the two Death Eaters, and ducked when they sent a hex back at him, while the waitress was listening to music and didn't know what the hell was going on, Hermione and the others continued to match hex from hex, Until she and ikkaku shot them down, The waitress came back out and gawked at what happened to the coffee shop. and wondered what the hell just happened while she was spaced out. and wondered if it was the time to get off the weed.

"Go now and leave!" Hissed muramasa

The waitress didn't argue she turned and ran out of the place, tamaki sent a spell to erase her memory since she saw what had happened. the spell that was made by kisuke himself. they could not have her running about the place and town knowing what she had just seen. but for now this was going to time to be one for mind rape and messing with the mind to make them think what they are going to be thinking. and they have the perfect thing that would be the most disturbing thing for them to think on.

"Ok now lock the door and turn out the lights, It's time to rape some minds," Said ikkau

Ron took out the object that Albus left him, The lights flew into the tiny object, As Hermione and tamaki was closing the blinds so no wandering eyes would look in and see what is going on, it was time for ikkaku use the spell that was meant to be used. and they changed their memories of them having hard sex from the dark lord and nude images of umbridge molesting them. and the final one of them sucking the dark lords dick and geting fucked up the ass after they are done with sucking his dick. so yeah that was what they had in mind and that was the best idea they came up with.

"well they are going to be having a disturbing things in their minds. and they think they had gay sex with the dark lord and madam toad." Hissed ikkaku

as they finished up the work and hikau and karou tied them up to make sure they would found. oh and made sure they put words on their heads saying i love the dark lord and i love his cock. that should get the dark lord going on that one. as they made sure to have theri pants off and one top of the other making it look like they have been doing it. as they all left snickering they did their work rather well. while harry, ron and hermione had to admit they are happy they are with them. the do wonderful work and that was a good thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The Horcrux hunters walking down the streets of Londen wondering where they should be heading to next, they wondered where would be the closest place to crash for the night or a few nights that is. and then talk about what they would be doing next. plus the last time they were at serius home they blew the wall up where the picture of his mother was at. and then they replaced it with a better wall and picture thanks for ayame for that idea and rangiku as well. ikkaku was annoyed at the way they are going about things.

"How in the name of old man yama's balls knew we were there?" Asked Felix

The others where wondering the same thing, Wondering if they where fallowed of if they had some sort of a trace on them, but then again they didnt know what they are going to be doing for the more expirenced ones was annoyed they hated doing things with out a plan. while harry, ron and hermione knew that they like to plan things out. but they knew that they had to leave because of what happened. so they accepted that and went with the flow and that is the way they are going about it.

"Well do you still have the trace on you?" Asked Hermione,

Harry and the others thought about it, Harry should had the trace removed since he was of age now, but then again he forget that they would have a trace on him because of the fact that he was the boy who lived and the dark lord is searching for him. but the others with them they would not be on a trace since they would not know how to trace them. plus they would send a hell butterfly to the soul socitey to make sure they keep updates with everyone else. the safest way of sending messages and not be traced since it was the only thing the dark lord didnt know what it was.

"He can't have it anymore, Since he turned 17 it was taken off, It is the Wizarding Law," Said soi fon

Hermione and others only nodded to was Soi fon had said, It made sense but since the Ministry had been taken over it could have been put back into place, Hermione stopped in her steps they looked at her wondering what was going on, and what they are going to be doing. plus they would have to give him some sort of a party since it was the only thing that he should have. while tamaki took note on what she was thinking and so did everyone else. and they just have to plan one while they are in a safe house.

"Oh no! we didn't get to throw you a birthday party," Gasped out Hermione

Harry only rolled his eyes he doesn't care about the whole birthday bit at this point in time, but he had a feeling they are going to be doing it anyways. knowing tamaki and hikaru and karou they would do it. plus shizuo was thinking the same thing. plus they knew he would not even want one. but he didnt get now say in this. plus they are his protectors they get to say what he gets and dont get. plus it would pass the time so they are going to do this after they have a meeting that all.

"Do you know we even made you a cake, We where going to bring it out at the end of the wedding," Said Hermione

They started to walk again, Harry really didn't even want to think about having a party at this point in time. but then again it was them who was going to be throwin gone for him even though he was going to tell them no. but nothing ever stopped them on what they are thinking on doing. plus he knew for a fact that they would have the money that would not be able to be traced to where they are. so this was a plus on things and they had cards that would have them buy things for the things they would need. plus they would not be able to use their wizarding money so this was the next to best thing.

"Thank you for the thought you guys, But given the fact that we all nearly been offed by a few Death eaters, Well except for you guys." Said Harry

Hermione kept looking around making sure there was no surprise attacks. plus she knew that the others was keeping up a look while they are keeping track on who was where. and who was going to attack them. while hermione had to say they are well trained and that is what they took notice of. harry sighed and he knew he should be happy to have them with him since they are the best of the best. and what they did to those to death eaters was basically priceless so yeah this was a good idea.

"Fine what ever you say Harry," huffed Hermione

Hermione figured the first place that would be safe to them and close, so they could be able to sit down and talk and what they are going to be doing next. and where they are going to be going next. and the next thing they have to do. plus they have to find where the next horcrux would be. so the safe house that they are going to be useing was going to be the one for the short time. while they send ikkaku and muramasa to the store to buy things. and they needed to be sure they are all well stocked up for the time they are going ot be huntingg. plus they knew this was going to last until they find a new place to buy things to get them through the hunt.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later_

Hermione and the others where waiting for number 12 to come into View, They went inside they saw how dark it look, They knew no one has used it since Sirius death and became a death god and kagome right hand man who is apart of the soul kings devision the zero devision. tamaki turned the lights on, After walking down the halls a bit dust formed off the ground as a ghost zombi looking Albus floated over to them, while they all screamed and wondered if they should conso him. they forget that he was alive and well and wondered what the hell they are looking at.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"** Yelled ikkaku

The ghost of Albus disappeared, Everyone was happy that was over, Since that was something they wished to not see again, while tamaki and hikaru and karou and shizuo was clinging to each other. they was screaming out in horror. but they are happy that the fake ghost was gone. there was no soul chain so that is the clue of not being a real ghost. but it didnt make matters helpful for how he looked. so they are going to kick albus ass for that one when they see him again. that evil old fart had to make something like that it was freaking a dick move.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Harry went into a room he never seen before he wondered if it belonged to one of the other Black's who lived there, Hermione read the name on the door, while they waited for ikkaku and muramasa to come back with their things for them to take when they move to the next place. they stopped in front of the door and wondered if this was the person who placed the fake locket where harry and albus went well before he faked his death that is. evil old man gets to kick back and take it easy while they do all the hard work.

"This room was Reglus Black's room, That what it says on the name plate," Said Hermione

Harry went over to see if she read it correctly, He only shrugged at the name, As they went to the dinning room, took note that ikkaku and muramasa put things away for them to get to speak about what they are going to be going next. and where they are going ot be able to find the next horcrux. but then again it was going to be the next time for them to gather things. so they have enough to last them a good while. thank kami that they have a kido that would make things to shrink and a bag that would let them stuff as much stuff that they could get. plus they have the best of the best in wizarding tents.

"I would be dead long befor you even read this, I have stolen the real horcrux and plan on distroying it," Read Harry

Harry placed the note down on the table, He was shocked to hear that another of his Death Eaters were working behind the scenes, he knew there was other spies before kagome came along. and he said there was one black that was a spy who has been found out. but for now that was none of their concern. but then again they didnt know what to do and where to find the one the real one for them to kill it off. in which they are going to have to ask one of the others to do so since they have to power to kill it off.

"So i'm taking the R,A,B is Sirius brother?" Asked Ron

Hermione only nodded along with the others. they knew that regulas is in the soul socitey he just apart of one of the soul king army. so he was not one to be seen much. but for now it was all they could do. but he has no memory of when he was alive. and that happened if the life you had was something you dont wish to remember and sadly they could not blam him on doing so. even though that was something they wished he would be able to tell them what he had done, Harry was still shocked at all he was hearing. and that he was a death god who happened who was given a choice to forget his living life.

"But the question is did he distroy the real Horcrux?" Asked tamaki

No one got a chance to think on it plus they have a plan for somethings so far., They heard a sound from somewhere in the kitchen, Harry went over to the area where he had heard the noise from, Harry walked over to the door to the closet slowly his wand pointed just in case, He turned the knob and opened the door, muramasa flashed over and grabbed a hold of the old house elf and had a sword to his neck. as he glared his eyes glowing from the power he was using. while harry was wondering what the hell was going on. and what the hell that old miserable house elf was doing.,

"I see you have been spying on us haven't you?" Asked Harry

muramasa huffed and let the sword disappear from his hand. as his eyes stopped glowing from him protective power. and he placed the house elf down in a seat so they could get some answers out of the grouchy thing, he hated that elf and wondered why no one never ever put it out of its misery since he seemed to hate his life that is. but for now they are going to see what they are going to find out about why he was doing what he was doin. they wondered why he was even here.

"Kreacher has been watching," Said Kreacher

Hermione and Ron and the others walked over to where the old house elf was sitting, while they nodded to hikaru and karou to tie the old house elf up. after they were done. they put him on the table to make him talk. but then again they nee to know answers since he has been watching the house. plus he would answer to tamak or shizuo or hikaru and karou since they are blood related to kagome a decendant to the house of black since her mother and their grand mother and great grand mother was narcissa black before she became narcissa black malfoy. so this was a plus and with muramasa being kagome sword spirit he woudl be able to get answers as well.

"Maybe he know's where the real locket is," Said shizuo

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw the house elf stick his nose in the air, He went over and grabbed the fake locket and dangled it in front of the old elf, even though he was going to obey since they have black blood in their vains. harry was going to do the talking since the house elf was going to be a pain in the ass about all of this. but for now he was going to let them talk to him if they are needed to speak to the old house elf. shizuo fingers twiched in annoyance and wanting to strangle the miserble ugly elf.

"Have you seen something that looks like this before?" Asked Harry,

Kreacher looked at it and knew what it was, He didn't want to say anything, and it was somethign that belonged to his old master. but he didnt know what he should do. but then again it was not going to be said. plus he didnt know much on where it has went. but he knew he should of listened to the blood related to the noble house of black. but he was not going to tell them nothing either. even the sword spirit they are not going to be said either. but he knew they would not give up.

"Kreacher!" Hissed Harry

"That was Master Reglus locket, and kick baldy out of the house." Said Kreacher,

 **"WHO THE FUCKING HELL YOU CALLING BALDY YOU UGLY OLD MISERBLE BASTARD!"** yelled ikkaku

Kreacher hid his head under the table so he won't get smacked by the fake locket, kreacher sighed and knew he should never ever inulted that one since he was a powerful death god. but he was to used to be acting like this. but they are after the master locket for a reason. but he was told to not let it out of his sights. but he failed in that but he was sure that he was going to be able to hunt down to person who has taken it. and he was not even close to finding the person in the stealing.

"There were two of them? Were't there? Where is the other one at?" Asked Harry

"Kreacher don't know where the locket is," Said Kreacher

Hermione was starting to get annoyed as well, She thought she should give it a shot, while ikkaku smacked in the head with his wooden sword. she sighed and knew that one was coming. but for now it was going to be the way of getting to know what they have to do. but the old ugly miserable house elf was not happy with that. but he knew when ti stop when he was told to stop. while soi fon was going to try her best in this and see if she was able to get anything out of the elf.

"Did you ever see it? Was it ever in this house?" Asked soi fon

 **""YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!""** Yelled Kreacher,

 **"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING MUDBLOOD IM MORE PURE THAN YOU ARE YOU FILTHY LITTLE WRECH I AM A NOBLE WOMAN SO WATCH WHO YOU ARE INSULTING BECAUSE IT WOULD BE YOU LAST YOU MISERBLE UGLY ELF!"** yelled soi fon

Kreacher was hit in the head again by ikkaku and tamaki punched him for insulting his soul mate and bonded. while kreacher bowed his head in shame for that one. he forgot that she was not a muggle born. he sighed why cant he stop insulting beings that are able to kill him with a finger blast. while soi fon took a deep breath to calm her nerves down. but for now she was going to let that one go. the old elf was forgetful and he knew better to not displeased the mistress heris and grand heirs. and the death gods as well and demons so she knew that for a fact.

"You better answer her you old elf or you will be meeting the gates of hell." growled ikkaku

Harry made the elf look at the locket he will not let him change the subject again, and he knew that should of gotten the head back on his shoulders when they threaten him into hell. while kreacher gulped and knew he better watch out he didnt want to go to hell. and he knew they are able to send him there. so he better do what he had to do to make them happy and not toss him into the gates of hell. he saw them opened before and he would never ever wanted to see that again.

"Yes it was here, In this very house, It was the most evil that I have ever felt," Said Kreacher

Harry wondered if want ikkaku said made the old elf open up, Well I guess since he was a death god and he knew what the gates of hell was like and looked like. so he knew better to not mess with the ones who are able to open them and toss him into it with a seal on him to stop him from escaping. but harry sighed and had to say now he was really grateful that they are with him now since they are able to do what they are doing right now. he sighed and wondered why the elf has to be a pain in the ass.

"Where did it go?" Asked Harry

"Master Reglus died trying to distroy that thing, Even Kreacher couldn't do it," Said Kreacher,

Kreacher looked like he was having a flash back as he sat on the floor and rubbed his arm, and the bad thing for them is that they are not able to find out from reglus himself since he took the choice to forget about his life in the world of the living. so yeah they would have to do this the hard way and at least he was opening up at least. so this was a good thing that the gates of hell and he knows what they look like. and that they are even real so this was the best thing that ever could of happened to them right now. ikkaku knew better and he knew what to get the old elf to do what he wanted. plus kagome was the one along with kenpachi and sesshomaru push that fear into him.

"Where is it now? Did someone take it?" Asked Harry

"He came and took many things from this house, And even the dark evil locket," Said Kreacher

Harry wondered who could have entered the house and stole what ever he wanted, while hikaru and karou was on each side of the bounded elf. and it seemed that they are getting closer to what they wanted to know. but then again it was something that they needed to know. and sadly they have a feeling that they are going to be going to some hard work to get the locket back. so this was somethign they had a feeling once he said the words someone came and stole it and that was put the thoughts in their heads.

"Who did Kreacher? who was he kreacher?" Asked Harry

Kreacher bowed his old head in shame as if he failed the Black family home, and the younglings of the nobel house of blacked the sword spirit of the one mistress. so yeah hew as feeling shame since they have the ones who was apart of the house of black here. and malfoy as well. but then again they knew that they are not going to be able to get him to do anything unless they give him what ikkaku has just done. plus he seems to have a crush on jaken who happeend to be mated to another house elf named winky it was odd but the house elf seemed to be happy.

"Mundungus Fleacher." Said Kreacher

"Go and find him," Ordered tamaki

After tamaki made his order Kreacher flashed out of the room to go do as he was told by his mistress heirs. that is what he knew for a fact about this sort of thins. and he was going to listen to them since they have black blood flowing through their vains. and the sword spirit is apart of his mistress. while tamaki sighed and needed something for the headache he has for dealing with that elf. while soi fon laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know he done well. it was the pure blood training that kagome gaver her sons and daughters and grandkids to be able to do what they have to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harry and the others was sitting in the library of the house waiting for Kreacher to return with the person who robbed Harry's home now since none of the others wanted it since they are of black blood., Ron was listening to something called Potter watch that was made by his brothers, When they all heard some kind of noises down stairs they all got up to go and see what it was, the others was either talking about something or coming up with a plan. soi fon opened the door standing ready to beat someones ass, But only saw that it was only two house elf's making some man into the dining room,

"Oh hello Harry Potter, How long it has been since we had seen each other, The Mrs and Mister sent me to help out with this," Said Dobby

Everyone looked at the starry eyed elf and looked at Harry, Wondering if the elf had a thing for Harry, The two elf's knocked down Mundungus to the floor, As Kreacher pushed the door shut, while they snickered at how funny this looked. and it must mean kagome helped out by the looks of it. and she gave him a good kcik ass from the work. while kreacher went over to the heirs to the noble house of black to see if they are pleased with him and not toss him into hell. plus the mistress was scarry when she is angry she got her mother temper in her that was something they took note of.

"We have returned with the beast who robbed the Noble House Of Black young masters and sword spirit," Said Kreacher

Hermione pointed her wand at the vile man who had the nerve to do what he had done, Before she could blast a spell hikaru and karou tied him up to a chair to make him sit there. while he glared at the two and wondered why they are boundng him for. he knew better not to do that again. that woman was evil he thought he was going to die from what she did to him. he has never ever had his ass kicked like that before, and it seemed that he would learn a lesson on this one for not stealing from one of her family homes.

"Whats your idea, Sending two ankle biting house elf's, And a green haired chick who gave me a black eye and kick me in the wanker and trying to twist it like a old dish raga nd rip it off.," Hissed Mundungus,

Hermione and others snickered they knew who the two elf's ran into and asked her for help but then again that was kagome for you. and she seemed to push more fear into him that was enough about this. but for now it was time for him to give anwers. or he would get hikaru and karou who has their grand mother in them. plus her sons and they are the same way. so he better speak since they would give him something that he would never ever forget. and he though kagome was bad. wait till her kids and grand kits get ahold of him when they feel evil and that is what they are feeling right now.

"We were only trying to help, And the Mister told me to help as well, And the Miss came along, Dobby was with the lady and mister in town so we went over to help him out, Then Dobby and Mrs and Mister over heard your name, Then her Ladyship ordered me to go and help," Explained Dobby

"You attack me you vile creature, and for that woman evil evil woman," Growled Mundungus

Mundungus was about to punch Dobby and Kreacher, But he was not able to do it since he was all tied up. while they knew kagome was evil but they knew she was able to make him suffer if she wanted to. but they would have to watch out when it came down to her kids and grand kids. they are just as bad as she is. so he was never ever going to forget about what he was going to be getting. since he was not speaking. but then again ikkaku was getting annoyed by the little fat man,

"We all know your a no good thief," Hissed ikkaku

ikkaku and shizuo walked into the room since the potter watch show went off, He wanted to see what was going on, and they are not going to be able to let him go since they are not going to trust him. well they are going to make him memory go away first and make him think horrid things. and he would never ever able to forget once they have it into his mind. tamaki violet eyes flashed angerly. and that is never ever good when they do that. he was pissed off to no ends for what he was doing.

"Oh Mister ikkaku so good to see you again, Your mate send her love to you, Along with you Miss Grenger and the rest of you. and your mother and grand mother sends her love and muramasa to make sure to protect the younglings," Said Dobby

Dobby shook and hugged ikkaku who only pushed him off of him. these things freaked him out it was just werid. but he patted the little elf on the head.w hile they all knew that they would have to get down to business so they could find out where they fool took the locket with the snake fucker soul in it. and if he sold it to anyone. so they wondered what they are going to do to help him with that one. tamaki punched him for the muttering of insults on that one. soi fon glared down to the man.

"Thank you Dobby," Said tamaki

"Oh come on not listen give a fellow a break, I panicked ok," Cried Mundungus,

Harry and Hermione walked over to the thief as the death gods and the demons and sword spirit loomed over him like they would kill him. they would since the sword spirit had the sowrd out and he was going to use it if he needed to. while hermione sighed and was going to try to get some form of information on where the thing is. while mundungus was shaking in fear and pissed himself from fear. he should of known that they are dangerous and he forgot what they are really.

"Tell us the truth, or else we will slip something on that foul mouth of yours that will make you, or you can get the hikaru and karou treatment." Hissed Hermione

Hermione dangled the potion and it was brewed by Severus Snape and they all know if he brewed it it was the best of the best, plus with dark smirks and laughing darkly while rubbing their hands together to make a dramatic affect for him. that was hikaru and karou was like to be able to do. while he pissed himself out of fear again. he was told what those two was able to do and what they are known to do. but then again he was not going to test his luck in this and he was not going to be sent to hell.

"Your sticky fingers couldn't wait now could you, now speak up or you will be drinking that potion," Hissed ikkaku

Mundungus nearly pissed himself from the whole thing with the death gods and demons and gods as well. and the sword spirit they knew what they was able to do. and that was something that was going to be his end. and he knew he should just tell them and then they might let him go. but then again he was in to much fear to think right now. it was bad enough being molested by the pink toad and that was something he never ever want to happened again. since he was going to never ever have sex again.

"You found a locket am I correct?" Asked Harry

Kreacher stood next to tamaki his young master. while the other two young masters was busy doing their business. and he had to say they have the black blood in them by the way they go about things. and he was proud of the new blood of the noble house of black and malfoy. while they waited for him to see if he was going to tell him. if not they are going to do what they always do. and that is to strike fear into him that is what they are going to have to do if he didnt do it.

"Wait was it valuable?" Asked Mundungus

Harry huffed at the man who had money popping out of his eyes, Everyone sneered at the thief, but then again it was not nothing that should of been sold since they had to get it back. because if that fell into the wrong hands he would get far worst than what kagome had done to him. he dindt even know that the dark lord soul piece was in there. so yeah he was going to be more fucked thatn before. because it was not going to be a good thing to get his soul in the wrong hands it was not good at all.

"He's only worried he didn't get enough money for it," Said tamaki

"I basically gave it away didn't I, There I was selling the merch in town, Then some ministry person came up and ordered to see my license, She said she would lock me up for it if I don't, She saw the locket and made a deal I would go free for the locket so i agreed," Explained Mundungus,

Everyone looked at each other wondering who this person was, Wondering why she wanted that object for. but then again he knew next to nothing about the object. well other than it was the most creepy thng he had ever seen. it had this air about it as if there was some form of darkness that is inside of it. but then again he didnt know that he was dealing with one of the dark lord soul fragments that was in his hands. and he was pretty much fucked for handing it over to that toad.

"Who was this lady you speak of?" Asked Harry

Mundungus cringed from the pink he saw,all the pink it was just to much of it,He saw the news paper and he nodded his head to it, muramasa picked it up to show him it to make sure he was speaking of the correct object. while he looked at it and fear went over his face. it seemed that there was something about the object they all knew about. but he was not going to hear what was in it. even though he remember how dark and evil it felt. even for him he wished he never ever took the thing.

"Look she is right there," Said Mundungus

Everyone looked down at the paper and paled when they saw the pink horror of them all, The vile bitch of the pink gang, They let him go after making a vow to not speak of what he saw or where they where, Even he knew what the Unbreakable Vow was, As they went to go and planned for the break in to the ministry, while ikkaku knocked him out and screwed with his mind and waved his hand and sent him to where ever. now they all have to think of where and how they are going to get that back. plus they would all need to get things going for this mission that they are about to go on.

to be continued,


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27_

* * *

The fallowing day the others went to tell what they Were gonna do and what a crazy idea to get back up if all go's bad. or one of them end up being molested from the pink bitch. While the tree of the golden trio stood around the corner watching for someone who they can pose as, Ron nodded to his other two fellow hunters and ran into the room where the other two went into making sure everything was clear, Harry stunned the woman who they were waiting for, As Ron went over and helped bring her in while the others have their own person they are going in as,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Hermione plucked hair from each person they took so they could pose as them and placed it in the potion. she knew this was not going to be fun. but this is the only way to get their getting the soul piece that was in the object that happened to be around the neck of the pink toad. hermione sighed and knew that they would get in and get out. if it was that easy that is. but for now they just have to have hope that is all they can do. and they had this feeling that there would be someone coming to help them as well.

"Ok now remember what we all planned to do, While muramasa is reporting along with maybe bring some back up, You don't speak to no one, Unless you have no choice in the matter," Explained Hermione

Hermione passed out things that Harry and Ron needed to pull off the job, While they only nodded their heads in hopes they come out of this alive, while muramasa took off long enough to get some form of help. while the others was going to be able to help with them. they just hoped this was going to work. while they knew that this was going to be the worst part because of the reason of bein where the pink toad is. and that is not something they are all not looking forward into doing.

"And for the life of you two, Please try your hardest to act normal, And try to do what everyone else is doing," Explained Hermione

Harry and Ron minds just went into the gutter when she had just said that Harry knew Ron would voice their thoughts, while the others was thinking of what this was going to be like. but then again there was more to this that they have to get through this. but then again it was somethng that they are not going to be able to do if that pink bitch was going to molest one of them not even know who they are and who she is touching. but then again it was something that came down to what they are going to be entering.

"Even though their having wild office sex do we copy them as well," Asked Ron

Hermione narrowed her eyes and slapped Ron and Harry on the back of their head for being dumb. ikkaku whacked them in the back of the head with his wood sword in which had to be shrunk down to be able to do this. he didnt like the fact but he knew that they are going to be noticed if he was seen with that. and that is something that they didnt need right now. hell they are about to walk into the ministey that is basically nazi wizards that is running it right now. so they would have to try their best to get through with out no issue.

"No you two perverts, to if we do what I had said we would have luck on our side,and the others as well." Said Hermione

Harry and Ron glared at Hermione from her slapping them but only nodded to what she had said, As she walked over behind them, but then again they are only going to get through this and they had the help that would get them through this for now. while ron and harry was not feeling to keen on what they are going to be doing. but it was for the greater good. and they are not going in with out any form of help. and any form of blindness. they have the others with them and just with out the sword spirit.

"Well this make us looking like were crazy for what we are about to do," Said Harry

Ron nodded his head he never wanted to pinky the evil bitch again, Harry was having the same thoughts, and so was the others. while hiakru and karou picked twins to pretend to be. while they was not looking forward to this. maybe they could screw around with somethings in there. but then again if they are able to then they would do it. but for now they are only going to do this the right way. and get it and get the fucking hell out of there with out any form of a ffight. but then again this was for the greater good.

"Yeah I agree I think we have gone bonkers," Said Hermione

"The whole world is mental," Said tamaki

They just stood there waiting who would drink their potion first, And thinking they needed to take a trip to the nut ward, but then again tamaki thinking he had finally lost it after all the shit had happened to him in his life. but then again he knew he was still not crazy. he was just doing what his family was known to do. and he was able to do something to help out. even though it was going to be something like this. it was still somethingt hat was good for knowing his luck he was going to be hades jr misfortune and be the one who gets molested by the pink toad.

"Well lets get this over with we have a Horcrux and a pink bitch to find," Said Hermione

They looked over at the three people who they where going to end up as, Well hope to end up as. well hikaru and karou was going in as twins mostly because they would not be able to be anything else. but for now it was going to fun for them since they are going to be. and of course ikkaku chose a bald person. and yumichika well he chose the closest person. while they all chose someone who was apart of the ministry of magic and hoped that they would be able to get in and out fast.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

After they all change Ron looked out the door making sure no one was coming, As he stepped out, Harry was straightening his lefter jacket,so did the others. While Hermione tried to keep her skirt pulled down, After a few moments they saw no one around and started to walk to the area where they would enter the Ministry Harry and Ron and the other males went into the men's room, While Hermione and soi fon went into the lady's room, Once they entered they figured they would be using the toilet to get inside were they needed to be,

"Oh man this is not what I expected," Grumbled Harry

"ewww what sick people!: grumbled tamaki

Ron only nodded as a guy pushed passed them and went into the stall so they could get to work, Harry went into his stall while Ron went into his as we looked over the wall at Harry, as they went into their own stalls while trying not to gag. even for ikkaku was not even happy about this. shizuo was with muramasa to get some form of help to get them out of this when they need it. while tamaki was sqirming from the fact that he has to be standing in a freaking toilet. even hikaru and karou. and ikkaku and yumichika was grossed out by the fact as well.

"We flush our selves in," Said Ron

Harry and the others cringed at what they had to do, it was just gross who the hell though fot his. who ever it was they need their heads looks at. because this aint right and it was beyond but that as he stepped into the toilet in hopes it was clean or someone flushed before the stepped into it, As Ron looked down at his toilet and back at Harry, and the otehrs as well. they are hoping they woul dnot have to step in a toilet and flushing themselve in toilets again that is something that was not going to be fun about this.

"This is just nasty on so many levels who in the world invented the portal inside of a toilet, You know who would get a kick out of this," Said tamaki

Ron went and stepped into his toilet trying not to gag since he got the one that someone didn't flush, As he pulled the lever and flushed down the toilet, as the others did as well and wishing for a hot shower after this. but then again it was something that came down to all of this. but that was all they wanted to burn the cloths they have on as well. they are just feeling so icky. but then again it was the person who was going to be hunt down who ever thought of this way of travel they needed to be having their asses kicked for this sick idea. that was somethng that they are not going enjoy again and not going to do it again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry was shot out of green flames tramatized by the whole toilet portal, He was just happy he had a clean one, He started to walk looking like he was all business showing them that he was not harry potter, and who was the others. well they knew who hikaru and karou was sine they are the only set of twins that came with them. Hermione was standing waiting figuring out where to go, As Harry and the otherwalked over beside her, They just watched the ministry guards take away someone who was minding their own business, and trying to get the thought of what they have just done to get into the ministry of magic.

"So are those?" Asked Harry

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick the statue looked like something Hitler would make, they all was gawking at this. who the hell would make something like this. it was sick just sick. tamaki covered his mouth from the horror in front of him. while soi fon had tears in her eyes from what she was seeing. hikaru and karou eyes were showing fear. and as well ikkaku and yumichika they wanted to vomit from this. it was not going to be something they would even want to be sitting in the enterance of the soul socitey this was just not right.

"Yes they are Muggles, And in there rightful place, It is like Hitler all over again but in the magical world but the Muggles and Half bloods are the ones who being picked on," Said Hermione

Ron finally found him with all the Ministry workers, He was starting to freak out from everything in the Ministry, while the others was not going to be feeling right about this. and they knew that there was sick people out there. but this was just not right. and it showed that who ever thought of that was worst than naraku. not even that half breed would of made somethng like that. sure he was a sick freak. but this was something even for him that would not even be made. it was not correct and not right one bit.

"Hey guys I'm starting to freak out here," Said Ron

"How long did you say the Polyjuice will last Hermione?" Asked Harry

Harry hoped it would last longer than the last time she had made it, Hermione looked at the two of them, she knew that the others was thinking the same thing. but they are here just in case they are going to be having a fight on their hands. and that is something that they are going to be having. plus it seemed that hikaru and karou and ikkaku and yumichika was the guards in the ministry. while tamaki looked like he was in the same department of harry worked in. and soi fon was in the same place as hermine it seemed they have picked areas that they all was put in.

"I didnt make it this time, I was given a few vile's of it in case it was needed on the mission," Said Hermione

They looked around at everything thing that had changed and people where taken away for no reason, but then again they needed to know where they have to go and see where they could find out where they pink blob nazi bitch was at. they sighed trying to figure out where they all should start at. tamaki and harry was in their group. while ikkaku and yumichika and hikaru and karou was going to be in their group while hermione and soi fon was in their little group. they all have to split up when it came down to what was going hunting down the object that they have to find.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They walked into the elevator when it was about to close some guy with braided hair stopped it, as he glared at them. while they all kept a straight face. so they wondered what this dude wanted. and it seemed he was there for ron. since he was the only one who was not going to be in any group since he was the one who picked the person who was not in any form of a group with them. and it seemed that the man came to search him out for whatever reason it was going to be to get something done.

"Cattermole! It's still raining inside my office!" Odered Yaxley

Ron disguised his voice so he wouldn't even be noticed who he was, Not who knew the person who was talking to them, while ikkaku grumbled at the stupid ass and it seemed that this guy was talking to him. but then again ron was going to be saying something to stupid things that was going to be when it came down to ron. but for now they are going to wait and see what he was going to say. tamaki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyacne it seemed that sometimes they wondered how that boy funtioned.

"Uh, have you tried an umbrella?" Asked Ron

Yaxley narrowed his eyes, As he let a dangerous smile a crossed his face, Well in hopes it would strike fear into the man, while the others groaned and wondered what the hell was going on. why cant he used that brain in his head for once. and they could tell this guy was not one to be messing with. so they knew what they all know what he was going to do. be a stupid ass and do something that was going to bite him in the ass. or the one who he was pretending to be that is.

"Do you realize that I am going down stair's Cattermole?" Said Yaxley

Ron gulped mentally as Yaxley creep'd him the hell out from what he said about going down stair's, And the down stair's seemed to please the man, while the others was wondering what in the world was going on. this was something that seemed to be conencted to the man ron chose to be while they are in the ministry of magic. while ron had a blank look on his face trying to figure out what in the world this manw as trying to tell him. so what else was going on in this place that connected to this man.

"What for?" Asked Ron

Yaxley only smiled more and creep'd him out more, He seemed to know something about the man who he was playing as. they all listened into what was going to be said. but then again they could help out since they kinda was using the man life to get something that had the dark lord soul in it. while tamaki was right behind ron and making sure he didnt do anything stupid. plus his time being a host in his little club he dont do any more. he was used to playing a role and making others believe him.

"To interrogate your wife," Said Yaxley

Ron's face went pale to show he felt something it wasn't for the woman for being his wife, He felt bad for her, tamaki mentally gasped as did everyone else as well. but why would he just sit there and brag about something like this. it was just sick. and so wrong to what he was trying to do. what did this lady ever ever do to deserve this kind of treatment and they might know the reason why they ar treating her like this and it was so wrong. As Yaxley looked more pleased with himself.

"If my wife were accused of being a Mudblood not that any woman I married would ever be mistaken for such filth, and the Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement needed a job doing, I would make it my priority to do this job Cattermole. Do you understand me? You have one hour to finish" Said Yaxley

Yaxley smirked and turned on his heal and left to go do whatever the creepy bastard was doing while leaving a stunned Ron, As Harry pushed the button to the elevator and healed onto the handles as it took off, while the elevatore was having the feel of impending death in it. when they had others come on they had to simmer down the anger and impending death. they would have to save this soul who didnt ask to have this happened to her. all because she married a pure blooded wizard it was not right. you cant help who you love and who is your soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Ron was about to cry for the poor man who he was playing as, He could get this mans wife killed for what they where doing, tamaki patted his friend on the shoulder to let him know about this. he was not happy and he was sure as hell not going to let a poor lady get harmed for how she was born to be. but then again this was something that came down to this. and they are going to make sure they help her and get her and her husband to hide out in the soul socitey was the best place to hide them until they know it was safe for them to go home.

"Oh my god, What in Merlin's name am I going to do, My poor wife is all alone down stairs with them," Cried Ron

"dont worry we will help them and hide them where no one will find them," said ikkaku

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes they only have mates unlike kagome they didn't marry their mates yet, but they had to admit that they are going to be able to safe and hidden since the dark side is not able to get into the soul socitey or anywhere they deemed to now let them go near. so this was the least they are able to do. plus they knew onw of the others would be able to go and take them to the place they would call home until the war is over and they might be freaked out first but they would be happy.

"Ron you don't have a wife yet, You only have a mate," Said Harry

"Oh yeah that is right, But mating is like being married though," Said Ron,

The elevator stopped at level two to pick up all the workers from that level, Well hoping that they run into who they are looking for, as they all grown and wondered what they are going to be doing and letting ron wonder about the place and not even knowing whathe was doing. plus tamaki sighed and he was going to have to go with ron. but that was something that he was not thrilled about. but for now they knew for a fact that he was not going to be able to do what was asked of him.

"So um how in the name of Merlin's cock and balls do I get it stop raining in that office?" Asked Ron,

Hermione had to think for a moment and gave Ron a piece of paper that kagome gave her with a spell she made, but then again it was something that came down to them sending tamaki to help him. but they hear his screams they knew what was happening. and that woman better waddle her fat ass as fast as she can since she was not going to like what happened to her if she even thinking about doing to that kagome one son. the one tramatized son as well.

"This is your stop Ron, Make sure you speak that clearly, so we are sending tamaki with you." Said Hermione

Ron walked off the elevator with tamaki knowing he was able to help him with this he was the son of kagome and thoth the egyption god of knowledge. kagome is a goddess only because she became the jewel itself., He stopped and gulped down the fear, Why should he be scared he was in the order now, but tamaki was there to hel him so this was going to be able to help him. he just hoped nothing happened to him while he was in his care. while the others took off to go to the next floor.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry and Hermione still holding onto the handles until they stop where they needed to be, As they felt bad for poor Ron and tamaki leaving him like that, As the elevator stopped, and wondered if it was the right thing to leave tamaki with ron in the ministry of magic. sure ron was a good guy but he was not very bright. but that was all they could do for right now. he neeeded tamaki with the brains he has. and he was able to help ron. but if they are hearing screams they knew what had happened.

"If we dont find the pink horror with in the hour, We go and find Ron and come back another time, Good idea," Said Harry

When the door opened again only to show the pink horror they where looking for, Trying to keep the looks of I want to kill you slowly off their faces, as she smiled that sick sweet smile that came on her fat ugly toad face. while ikkaku and yumichika and hikaru and karou was trying to keep their mouths shut. even soi fon as well. this was not going to be a good thing if they are found out. while she looked at them all and wondered why they are not in their areas where they worked at.

"Ah Mafalda and ceres traveled safely I see, Well we will go straight down together," Simpered Umbridge

Hermione and soi fon cringed at the thought of being with the pink horror of their life, While Harry tried to stay with them. plus the four of the others got off the evevatore since it was their level now. while they gave the signal and they would meet up with them. they just have a bad feeling was going to go down with her and tamaki in the same building and tamaki was he one who was bad luck. and he had to find the handsome guy to be as. but then again he didn treally know what he was picking.

"Albert are you getting out?" Simpered Umbridge,

Harry straighten his back and tried not to look back at Hermione lucky for the training he had with the others, Hermione and soi fon only looked like he was horrified to see what she was about to see, and they didnt what to think on what they are going to see. but then again it was something that came down to this. while soi fon took hermione hand as she dragged her with her. it was something that came down to her not knowing that she was alone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry made his way down the hall, he entered a room that looked like they were slave labor printing out papers, They all did it with no expression whats so ever as if they where brain washed, Harry looked at the what was being printed *Mudbloods a secret information,* Harry placed it back down as a group of Ministry workers walked behind him, As he saw the door to the pink horror office, With the revolving eye of Moody, Harry dropped a ball as it multiplied when it was about 20 of them a little horn popped out of the top and started to shoot out smoke and honking sounds, Harry wondered if the twins got that idea from Doctor Who, As everyone got up and started to freak out,

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Umbridge's office_

Harry went inside to find the office like the one at the school, The room of pink horrors nothing changed much on that part, Harry took out his wand and pointed it, he wondered if he was able to have the locket to charm to come over to him. but then again it was something that came down to him doing it the easy way. but that was only what he was trying to do. but he should of known that it would not even work. while he put moody's eye into his pocket to give it to moody when he sees him again from the soul socitey.

"Accio locket," Whispered Harry

Harry huffed when the locket didn't come to him like it should have, He stomped his foot after a few times he tried and growled, Harry started to walk around the room he saw the ugly bowed shoes she wears on the floor next to her desk wondering why she should need more shoes, As he went over to her desk looking over everything, He started to pull out each drew when he made it to the last one he pulled out a stack of papers and gawked, They where all the files of all the order members, But not the ones like kagome, Snape and the other Malfoys, Along with the old coot knew what he was doing when he found the ones who could work under the snake fucker nose, He didn't even see the wolves in there, he placed everything back into the drew and took the wanted pictures and Moody's eye, and left the office but stopped when he heard a scream of pain and suffering and fear. he has a sick feeling on who that was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the office,_

Harry saw a man trying to calm everyone down from the distraction Harry caused so he could get into the office of horrors, he had to make sure that was not tamaki. he had a sick feeling that someone signed their own death warrant to what had just heard. while he tried to remain cool and collective. but that was somethig that came down to what they have to deal with. but while tamaki was probably affraid and waiting for them to come and save him. why didnt ron do anything about this.

"Ok everyone things have been delt with, Now get back to work," Order the Ministry worker

Harry rolled his eyes at the Nazi Ministry worker and gave him the finger behind his back, rude moron he was, he needed to go and help tamaki. and who ever it was going to be the who sign their own death warrent to whoever did that to her one son who is tramatized still. but ti seemed that he was not going to get that far, he didnt even get a chance to send a hell butterfly to one of the others. they just hoped that they found him in time. then another scream echoed through out the walls. oh this was not good. and he felt the power leverls going up this was not goo. someone was not going to live long after this.

"Runcorn?" Asked the Ministry worker

Harry only turned around on his heal and looked impassive, As the guy who thought he was the person who works for him, As he went back to the elevator he went down to the area where Ron is at,he should of been with tamaki he was supposed to stay with tamaki. this was not going to be good for ron. and tamaki he just hoped he was ok but who ever was doing this to him was not going to live for long. he heard another scream of crys that echoed through the walls of the sound of someone and he knew who it was crying for help and pain was in his voice. poor poor tamaki he was trying to not cry but he had to remain stoic to get to him. that was when he was able to leave and yanked ron to him.

"Ron you dummy its me, you fool why did you leave tamaki" Whispered Harry,

Ron jumped from the person who called him by his name not the one who was the person he was posing as, he was not sure how to explain this that tamaki was well molested badly from that pink toad. he was not able to get to him in time. but he knew that someone would be abel to get to tamaki. that was when ikkaku had him on his back with his clothing crumpled on his body. his face was all bloody and cut up and he didnt want to know what his body under the clothing looked like. but there must been a male who touched him by what was leaking down his leg.

"Oh harry, Blimy I nearly forgot who you looked like, and im sorry about tamaki he was pushed away from me and i was not able to find him. " Said Ron

Ron looked harry up and down, and he came over to tamaki but he was stopped by either hikaru or karou. and remembered what was said. dont go near him while he was like this. but he felt bad and they knew they dont blame him. they had a feeling something was going to happened to one of them while being here. and the people who did it basically signed their own death warrants and ticket to hell forever. well after the seal has been placed on them. kagome was going to be piiiiiiisssssed. And remembered who he posed as the fear must of caused a glitch in his memory,

"Where is Hermione?" Asked hikaru

"and soi fon?" karou

Harry turned to his friend's, he knew better than to not touch tamaki. he and tamaki has the understanding on this sort of thing, his uncle used to do that to him. well he stopped after kagome flipped out on him. And had to remember who the pink horror took their friend's then it hit him, and she was going to suffer for what she and who ever else was the one who had done this to poor poor tamaki. its like who ever the person he played as he was the one who was the fuck buddy of the office who didnt like it.

"She went down to the court room with the pink horror who is going to be dead soon," Said Harry

Ron gawked at what Harry had just told him, They needed to get to her quickly and save her before she knew it was them, while they all went with harry with tamaki who was still knocked out as all the blood and cum leaked down this leg. they needed to make sure they didnt let their anger and let them feel the impending death. and they knew that kagome was not going to be happy when they seen her son like this. they might end up keeping orihime with them. because they knew that tamaki was not going to want to go back he wanted to help. even though that happened to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Court Room_

Umbridge sat in the seat where the Judge normally sat, while she was happy she got her daily fuck in and let all the others do the man who they inslaved to be a whore to them all even for the men. they knew he was a half blood but they sure as hell love the man when he screamed. and it was hot to but him under crucio while doing the sex slave they asigned him. While Hermione and soi fon sat in a seat to write what is needed down, While the person who was chain to the chair must been on trial, while they hoped they found tamaki and got to him they knew it was him screaming and by the happy looks of the ones came into the court room was the ones including the madam toad they all signed their death warrents.

"It's kinda cold down here isn't it," Said Ron

Ron and harry along witht he others and the knocked out tamaki on ikkaku back made their way off the elevator, Harry remembered the place rather well since he had no voice but to be there , As they saw the guards drag off a pleading male about his father being a wizard and took him into a room, As they made it into the Court Room, while tamaki was groaning. yumichika rubbed his back he knew his touch to let him know he was going to be ok. while he was using healing kido on him with the help of ikkaku and yumichika.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole?" Asked Umbridge

Mary looked up from her spot to see the vile woman smile at her with so much pleasure, while Harry and Ron watched with the others as they made tamaki not seen spell. so no one was able to see him. while ikkaku was making sure he was going to be ok. they used enough to get him healed until orihime to come and take care of him. plus they knew he would nto eant to go back he was like his mother and well he wanted to help. even after what had happened to him.

"She has it on her, I can feel him inside of it," Said Harry

Ron looked at Harry and tried to not gawked at him, and the others as well was was sick by what they are seeing. As they continued to watch the trial that was going on, She turned to look at where and saw theothers and they gave her that look. soi fon sensed tamaki was there. and that was something that she was not going to let this woman live. but she that kagome would be the one who wanted to kill her. and that was what she was going to let happen. since she was his mother and mother bear is not going to be happy.

"Reginald?" Whispered Mary

Harry grabbed a hold of and hikaru and karou nudged Ron and pushed him over to the woman who was his wife to the person who he posed as, While Yaxley who was siting in a chair looking to comfortable only snickered at the couple, they ha to say these people are just sick. that woman is a good woman. only the reason was because of how she was born. that is what and why she was here. that is why they knew that is why she was in this very room. and they have to make sure they protect her and her husbamd.

"A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?" Asked Umbridge

Mary looked up at the vile woman, While Ron glared at the pink horror since he was still posing as this woman's husband, As she nodded to say yes as she looked at the wand in the slimy fingers of the vile pink bitch, while the others was in much more anger that is building up more and more since this was something that was not going to be a good thing for this court room if they dont pull it all back into their body. they didnt need to blow up the room they are in even though eveyone of them deserved to be dead and in hell where they are all supposed to be at.

"Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?" Asked Umbridge

Mary gasped from what the evil woman had said, While all the Demtors looked down from the ceiling waiting to be feed from the woman, while the death gods in the room was itching to rid those things from the world. this was something that came down to what is them being death gods. even hikaru and karou was itching to do that as well. it was something in their demonic nature and priest blood flowing through their vain. even poor tamaki was shivering from the what they need to do.

"I didn't take it! I got it in Diagon Alley, at Ollivanders, when I was 11. It chose me!" Said Mary

Umbridge scoffed at what Mary had just said, She ignored the glares of death she was getting from Ron, and the others that was odd to her. why would the ones who work under her was the ones who was there looking at her as if she was some low mudblood. but she was not going to be put down by her own staff. but this was something that she was not going to let them make her feel like. and she knows what she and some of them do and they dont feel ashamed in having someone as a sex slave and non magical blood only deserves that or worst. that is they way they all see it.

"You're lying. Wands only choose witches, and you are not a witch," Hissed Umbridge

Harry walked around trying to cool down so he wont hex no one, While he tried to play off who he was, while the others was trying to make sure their impending death was not going out. this woman was pushing it. and they are not going to let her get away with what she did to one of their own. and by the looks of soi fon the short tempered captain of the stealth force that she was not taking this all that well. and she must feel her soul mate her bonded pain and needed to be with him.

"But I am!" Cried Mary

Mary turn to Ron who she still think'd he was her husband, Well Ron who was posing as her husband who would be saving her from the vile woman, while hikaru and karou went over to ron to help him out with this. and to make sure he dont screw this up. they sent a hell butterfly to have a place set up in the manor to have these two to come and stay there. they would be abel to explain once the escorts that them to the manor. and that is where they would stay until it was safe enough for them to come home.

"Tell them, Reg! Tell them what I am!" Cried Mary

Ron stood still and didn't say nothing he not sure what to even say in something like this, He hold this woman's life in his hands, while hikaru and karou was there with him. they didnt care that it looked odd with them with ron. and they are not going to be ashamed of what they are doing. they are his friend. and they dont leave friends side they are pack mates and that what they do. while tamaki was shifting with the demontors in the room. while tamaki was trying to not be seen.

"Reg! Tell them what I am!" Cried Mary

Harry walked around feeling sorry for Ron at this very moment he held this woman life in his hand's and he looked conflicted on what to do, As he pushed his wand out of his sleeve Umbridge saw this, while hikaru and karou was with ron. ikkaku and yumichika was with tamaki and making sure that the spell would last. since their anger was going to be great. while soi fon and hermione was trying to keep it cool while they knew who it was in the chamber with them.

"What on earth are you doing Albert?" Asked Umbridge

Hermione was gonna had a heart attack at that very moment everything was gonna get screwed from Harry's temper, and most of all the otehrs. and soi fon as well. she could feel what that woman was thinking right now. hell by the temper and the feeling of impending death in the chamber is not helping her poor poor nerves. she dont even know what and why they are feeling like this. and didnt hear what tamaki was screaming. she was to lost in her own thoughts to be able to help.

"You're lying, Dolores just like away's," Said Harry

Umbridge looks shocked as she tried to place the voice that she heard, It was not from the man she is seeing and known, And Hermione tenses up and looked like she wanted to cry or go to the nut ward, while soi fon was smirking like their is no tomorrow and so did everyone else was smirking it seemed that harry was going to be doing something dramatic. he has been around the others way to long. but then again it was a good thing since she might not survive the end of the day.

"And one mustn't tell!" Hissed Harry

Harry stunds Umbridge, knocking her out. Yaxley goes for his wand, but Ron gets there first and stuns him, while Hermione and soi fon quickly scrabbles for the locket,As the Dementors started to come down, As Harry's potion started to wear off, and they all bolted down to halls to make sure they all get the fucking hell out of there. this was somethingt hat came downt o something that they needed to do.

"That's Harry Potter!" Gasped Mary

Ron still played along since his did was still going as he helped the poor woman and save her from the vile cow, while the others was trying to get the hell out of there. while soi fon wanted to see her tamaki and to see if he was ok. but they cant let him be shown. but it seemed the leaking was what proved what she knew happened. oh this was not going to end well once kagome and tthoth was going to do. the bitch might not survive and haveing her trip to hell this very night.

"Yep and this would be a wonderful story to tell the kids and grand kids," Said Ron

As they all started to run down the hall to escaped the gang of Dementors in hopes that muramasa and shizuo got some form of help to get them out of this, They all ran into the elevator not even realizing that they where't alone in there, As they revealed themselves and tamaki was not going to be able to be seen until they are out of here. while ikkaku and yumichika was grumbling about how long it was taking. plus as well hikaru and karou was doing the same thing.

"Well I see your still the same," Whispered the person,

Harry turned to see a pink haired and red eyes woman, His eyes widen when he saw the smirk as kenpachi. orihime and muramasa and shizuo showed themselves, As kagome pushed them out of the way, As she waved her hand and sent the vile things away before their should where sucked out, she sent miasama and her poison to the area was being sent to the pink bitch. while she sent shunsui was to send her straight to hell with the seal on her that is what she deserved.

"Thanks you came to save our asses once more," Whispered Harry,

kagomenarrowed her eyes this is no time for talking she was only coming to help and deliver more things along with kenpachi, orihime and muramasa and shizuo and spirit as well. but she looked at her son and sighed the bitch is getting hers once shunsui and uikitake gets here she was not long for this she was going where she deserved to go. she was getting a one way ticket to the gates of hell. and that is where she was going to be staying forever and ever. kagome was not going to let her live after this. ,

Meanwhile back in the main floor of the Ministry,

They all got off the elevator and fallowed kagome who's hood was back up as she tried to get them out of here and safe she would take the woman to a safe house since she found her husband and knew he was no harm along with their kids, she was not going to let her survive this night. she kenw that she was not going to be in this world no more. she finally hit the end of it. she was going to end of her line. and she going to be the world of the gates of hell and she would not be able to leave.

"Mary my dear go with the nice lady in the hood she is a good person I know her well," Said Ron

Ron held Mary's hand as kagome started to tap her foot to tell them this is no time to be having a love scene, she has two death gods was going to be coming to take the husband and wife to the soul socitey to be safe. As Mary went in and kissed Ron full on the lips, While Harry and Hermione gawked, While kagome and the others snickered, When Ron changed back her real husband came out from where kagome left him with kisuke and mayuri who was going to be their guid,

"Mary who in the world is that?" Asked the real Reg,

Mary gawked at Ron she just kissed the man who she thought who was her husband but then saved her life, and it seemed they are going to be taking them and their kids to a safe house. and she didnt know where they are going. but it seemed that it was a place not even a dark lord was able to get to. so they only accepted so they would be able to be safe until this blasted war to end. while kagome sighed and knew that this was the best thing for them. but tamaki was being healed by his sister.

"Well lets make a long story short, Nice meeting you and go with the guy with blond headed guy with the green hat and the clown looking dude is with your husband," Said Ron

Reg took Mary's and hand and left with kisuke and mayuri through the senkaimon and went to their safe house for these two and their kids, As guards started to rush over to the group when someone decided to announced that Harry was there kagome cursed and was in no mood to fight, she needed to get them out of here fast. this was going to be the best thing they are able to do. but for now it was going to be for them and her son and grand kits to get to safty. she knew her son well and wont ask him to come back with her.

 **"FUCK IT! RUN LIKE YOU STOLE IT GUYS!"** Yelled shizuo

Yaxley got off the elevator to see where the fakes went when he came into a full on battle with the ones they where looking for, As Yaxley shot hex at the shield kagome had up to protect them as they ran to get to a safe point, She knew Yaxley well and he would not give up easy lucky for her he don't know she was there, kagome waved her hand and made papers fly all over the place, As she made some kind of defense to make to jack ass stop, Papers flew around like a tornato, As Yaxley pushed his way through he paper tornato,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

kagome still led the group through the halls to make sure she did her job to get them to a safe place, Yaxley shot hex after hex and bounced off the shield that kagome had up the two for her one sword spirit and one son wasn't able to be seen along with the others since they covered themselves, As they all tried to get to a Floo with out being harms or well blocked from one, When they all dived in Yaxley was as well as they where transported to Merlin knows where to get safe,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They all landed in the woods somewhere as Harry was the first one who came back to the living them it was kagome and the others were already always, As Harry crawled over to the Horcrux, He saw kagome and Hermione work on Ron, while orihime was making sure that tamaki was going to be healed. it seemed that kenpachi would be joining the group with spirit. she knew they would be able to help as well. thoth went on another mission for zuse and she sent her other three sword spirits to help him.

"Come here quickly we need your help the others can't do it because of the blood, and as well the vile woman is not going to be alive much longer once shunsui and uikitake gets there they are sending her to hell with a seal on her so she was not able to escape. it was orded by the head captain and zuse when i placed the order in." Said kagome

Harry rushed over to where Ron was crying in pain wondering what had happened to make him like that, orhime waved her hand as another shield went over the boy and she was healing him. she was joing as well. for this matter that is what she was going to make sure she was going to be of use. while she was making sure she was going to be there for her family and friends. since the others have enough help right now. she thinks she should remain with them.

"It's ok Ron I'll make it all better so try to be brave, Do it for karin. and dont worry my brother will be ok," Whisper orihime

kagome smoothed back tamaki's hair as Harry was watching the act that was looking at them and seen them do what she was doing. and he knew that she and kenpachi and spirit was joining in the team. so he was more than happy about them joining in. while orihime smiled to let them know it was going to be loads of help and that is what they needed right now. while he knew that they others are on tasks. while muramasa was going with the others sword spirits that belonged to kagome and make sure he did what he was ordered and shizuo was going as well to help out.

"What happened back there?" Asked Harry

"we came to help he stayed behind to keep watch, While thoth was on a misson to help zuse with something.," Explained kagome

Harry only nodded but be was grateful that she did come, Well if it wasn't for her he shivered of the things that could of happened to them, plus he knew that the vile woman was not going to be in the world much longer since she was going to be death once the two captains to find her. and that would be the best thing to happened. she deserved it. and that is what he thinked of it. and he knew that the others was thinking the same thing. well ron and tamaki was still out of it. and tamaki was the one got it worst out of the whole ministry thing they was doing. got up and started to chant to protect the area that they where in after Emmett and the other two came back.

"What are you doing?" Asked Harry

"She protecting the area dude," Said ikkau

After she was done she said her goodbyes and kissed her sons forehad and hugged her daughter and grandkits and popped out of there leaving the other with them, As they waited for Ron to wake up, while spirit sighed and laid tamaki head in his lap. he may not be is father but he thought of him as his own even though hsi father was his soul mate through a connection of their love for kagome. orihime and as well kenpachi was looking around the tent they are going to be calling home for a while.

to be continued,,


	28. Chapter 28

_Chapter 28_

* * *

Ron was still passed out from the healing from orihime and so did tamaki. but they are staying in taisho manor. and it was one of the well warded manors since it was basicaly old demonic magic. while the others went around and get stuff for this. plus they all have to sit down and talk about what is going to go on next. and wait for ron to wake up. tamaki was placed in one of the rooms to make sure he was going to rest. that poor poor boy was not going to wake up well.

"i went to prepare a room for Ron its one of the houses that belongs to the tasho. but tamaki is sleeping happy.," Explained Hermione

Harry popped his head up with spirit on the other side who only nodded to tell him that they do have quite a few, kenpachi came back with ikkaku lifted Ron in his arms so they could head over to where they needed to go, they made sure that their rooms was going to be ready plus the rooms didnt take long to prepare. plus they knew what rooms that guest stay him. and they didnt want to bother the other rooms isnce they have a feeling who room belonged to who and wont be able to get into it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

They placed the Horcrux on a log outside of the house, As they debated how to destroy the thing, they all have to sit there and think on what and how they are going to be the one who going to kill it. they didnt really do nothing to research this before they even came on this. since there is no record on how to destroy this sort of thing. it has all been banished so long ago and it was hard to even find what they are searching for in the matters of the horcrux. but then again the dark lord made sure he made it hard to kill.

"Why don't you go first Harry," Said Hermione

Harry only shrugged they didn't know how to kill one of these things, Well guess now is better time than anything, Harry shot a hex over to the log only smoke came up from it, Hermione and yumichika with the others behind them went over to see the evil thing laying in the leaves and still intact, even spirit was going to put his hand on this one, as he used his wand that was given to him. it was somethign that he wanted to try. they needed to find done form of way to kill it.

"Incendio!" Said spirit

his wand shot flames out of it at the evil locket seeing it would work, It worked on somethings when they put them to death but hey lets try it on a Horcrux, spirit stompd his booted foot and hissed and growled at the thing, Harry tried to send another hex to the Horcrux it sent it flying and made some kind of noise, They went over to the locket to see it still whole. as they all growled and glared at the thing that is a big pain in their ass. and they swear they even think it was even laughing at them.

"Defendo!" Said ikkaku

ikkaku shot the hex a few times only to see the damned thing still freaking whole, Damn old coot should of told them how to kill these blasted things,wait till he finds that old man when he gets to the soul socitey for a checj in. he was going to kick his fucking ass for the lack of information that he seemed to know that was not even giving to them who has to kill theses things and rid the world of the dark lord. Harry picked it after they kinda gave up after a while, He tried to figure what to do next, Maybe kagome was doing some research on how to kill these things, ot killing albus one of the placed it around his neck,

"What are you doing Harry?" Asked orihime

Harry only tucked the locket under his shirt as he put his wand away breathing hard from the a mouth of energy he just used. there was not much they are able to do until they think of how to thing of that. but then agan it was something they hoped kagome and some of the others was able to get the information. but then again as well beat the information out of albus and to make sure that they get the information. even though kicking his ass came a sport every day thing for the bullshit he pulled.

"We must keep the thing safe until we figure out to kill it," Said Harry

Ron stayed quite for a while he was thinking the same as the others on the whole thing about the old coot sending them out here with out telling him how to kill the blasted things, while tamaki was sitting with soi fon he had her head on her lap. while she ran her fingers through his soft blond locks. but he seemed to be taking this ok after he has taken the potions. they just sat there watching. kenpachi watching over him like a guard.

"Don't you find this all strange, That the old coot sends us out here with out even tell us how to kill the Horcrux, Don't that bug you any?" Asked Ron

Harry only rolled his eyes and walked back to the house, While everyone else agreed to what Ron had asked, but then again from what ever one else was doing what had just happened in the years of knowing him. they came up with a new sport kick albus dumbledor for the dick move. and it seemed to be a daily thing that they have been doing. so this was not someting they didnt know what else was going on. but he did not tell them nothing so they think kagome was going to be kicking his ass right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harry and the others where reading some of the books kagome gave them to see if they could find some way to kill the blasted things, When the lights of the house went out they stopped what they where doing, When the lights went back on this the room, They saw a pissed off Ron standing there glaring at them, They thought he was asleep and it seemed they he came in to find them all sitting around a table talking in a meeting. and it seemed he has heard anything that they have been talking about.

"Yeah guys in still here, Yes I took a nap but I am awake you couldn't invite me in your little study session?" Hissed Ron

Everyone closed the books, Harry turned to Ron and look at him wondering what crawled up his ass. kenpachi and ikkaku was looking at him with nothing on their face. as they all just sat there to see what he was going to do. harry and hermione was the only ones that is not watching and waiting. ron seemed to be glaring and it seemed he has been hearing what they have been talking about. it was not their fought he chose to not to come into their meetings when the offer him.

"Ok Ron what is wrong with you?" Asked Harry

Ron huffed at the stupid question that Harry had just asked and he knew the others were thinking on the same line of thoughts, He knew he wasn't as smart as they where but damn wasn't he apart of the group as well, but he knew better to not talk back to them it was a hazard to your health. plus the only two owners to the palace they are in was kagome children and well her ex husband as well. so yeah he was not going to be talking back to them and well the others as well.

"Nothing wrong, Well not to you guys anyways," Said Ron

"If you have something to say Ron don't be shy speak up," Snapped kenpachi

Ron rolled his eyes at the fight happy blood thirsty captain of the 11th devision. he knew he was trying to be helpful but not helping not at all, but he was not going to be snapping at him. only because he knew they could do alot worst to him if he pressed them the wrong way. and sure they did rid the world of that pink toad. but for now he was not in a happy mood and about to say fuck it. and he knew where to go and where he needed to go and find his family they should be back in the world of the living by now.

"Come on now spit it out will you, We have to be open with these things we are in war right now,," Said yumichika

Ron sneered at them all he didn't care if it was war or not, He didn't care about anything at all he missed he freaking mate, and he could give a fuck less what the guy had just said. he cant take this no more. and he kenw that he was going to be judged by this. but there was things he wanted to do. but it seemed all they do is hunt and hide places. or is fighting. while he was not going to put up with this no more. so he was going to speak out. and that is going to be his final answer.

"Oh ok I'll spit it out, Don't you dare ask me to be grateful because there is another bloody thing we have to go and find," Hissed Ron

Everyone either groaned or huffed or grumbled at what Ron was doing, he should of known what he asked to join from the beginning, they should of made him go with the others if they knew he was going to be turning out to be a whiny little bitch about this. and he was not even doing anything anyways. kagome and severus is taking more on their lives that what they are doing. and that he should know that severus and kagome put their lives on the line every day stepping in front of the dark lord.

"You knew what you asked to sign up for," Said Harry

"Well yeah I thought I did as well," Said Ron

"Well i am sorry buddy there are others out there are doing far worst in missions than what we are buddy, But I don't quite understand what you are saying, So what part of this is not living up to what you think, What do you think you where we where going to be staying in a tent or something, Be freaking grateful people gave up their homes to let us all hide out in, Or that we would find a Horcrux everyday, Or do you think you would be up mommy ass by Christmas," Hissed Harry

kenpachi and ikkaku was proud for Harry he grew a back bone and he knew what war was now, He saw the pride in the others eyes as well, someone had to say it and they knew kagome has said it more than one time. so this was something that the stupid boy needed to know. there is nothing like this what he was doing in war. and they needed to make him know it was going to get him killed.a nd it seeemed that he was not even caring about what had been said to him.

"Well I thought after all this time I would achieve something, I figured you knew what you where doing, I figured that the old coot would have told you something, Not like always the riddles he speaks and make you find out on your freaking own," Hissed Ron

Hermione and soi fon walked over to Ron they could understand how he felt he should of known before he asked to come along, and soi fon being the captain of the stelth force was going to be the one who was going to make him see reason one way or another. and she was going to make sure that he understand by the way he was going about things it was going to get him killed. and she was not going to be kind to him about this. he needed to know what is going on and he will killed of he didnt take that dick out of his ass.

"And we are are as close enough to get rid of it, While we try to find the next one," Hissed Ron,

"Ron calm down," Whispered Hermione,

Ron pushed Hermione away from him and he didnt want to hear what she had to say to him. kenpachi caught her in his arm and he was nto happy at what he was seeing. no one was going to put his hands on a lady in front of them., Ron had the Horcrux on it was making his anger come out, so spirit was going to be able to see if he was able to get through to him. and see if he would calm down to him. this was going to be something that needed to be taken care of here and now.

"Ron please that the Horcrux off, You wouldn't be talking like this if you haven't been wearing it all day," warned spirit

Ron shot spirit a nasty glare to tel him to shut up, He wanted what he wanted to know and he wanted harry to answer them. he was not going to be spoken to like that by lord deaths bitch. so this man was going to be told off to as he was not going to be taking no one and he means no ones bull shit. so he was going to voice everything that he was feeling the last few months for being on ths mission.

"This is the reason why I listen to that stupid radio show, To make sure everyone is ok, Even my freaking mate," Cried Ron,

Harry temper was coming out full force now, He was not in the mood for Ron right now, even though the Horcrux is making him do this, and he was not going to give the hell about what happened to him. it was far about time for the boy to grow the fuck up. he cant be hiding behind and under mommy skirt forever. he was getting a look at what life is like when molly is not there coddling him and making him think that life is a wonderful place. the thing was molly known to do.

 **"DO YOU THINK I THINK THAT TO! THEIR NOT THE ONLY ONES OUT THERE RISKING THEIR LIVES! DONT FORGET THE OTHERS! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW HOW THIS ALL FEEL'S!,"** Yelled Harry

ikkaku held onto Harry so he wont cause no harm to Ron, yumichika only glared at the red headed boy, If he started to act out more and harmed someone they would have to take the Horcrux by force, spirit was only glaring with his green eyes. he was not happy about this either. and it seemed that he was going to be told off and it was going to be the time for him to understand life is not fare and he was going to make sure it was going to be known.

 **"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THIS FEELS! BECAUSE YOUR IGNORANT PARENTS ARE DEAD! 6 FEET UNDER ROTTING IN A HOLE!"** Yelled Ron

 **"FINE GO THEN MAMA BOY! GO THEN GO AND CRY INTO YOU MAMA ARM'S!"** Yelled Harry

Ron looked like he was going to piss himself Harry never went at him like that before, He knew he did wrong by what he had said but damn, He ripped the locket off and handed it to spirit who he had his hand out waiting for him to hand it over. he was able to not let it to affect him since it was something his life being mated to kagome was helping with this affect. plus he was not her soul mate but they could still be marked as mates. but he was the one who pursued her., as he went to the door of the house,

"What about the rest of you?" Asked Ron

The others stepped back they where on a mission that was given to them they had no choice but to stay, and they are not going to go against what they have been told to do. and that is higher up than things that came to what ron could ever known. and kagome and severus is the ones who is suffering through this alll. but for now they are going tokeep to themselves about this and make sure the boy knew what he was keeping into . While Hermione looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry man were are here on orders," Said ikkaku

Ron understood about the others but he waited for Hermione to answer him to see if she would fallow him, while the others looked at her to make sure they give her the opened door to let her do what she wanted. and it seemed she was fighting with what she wanted to do. and they could understand and they wished kagome and severus was given such a choice. but then again they didnt have that choice they have to do what they have been given. so this was what they are offering her.

"Are you coming along with me Hermione or you staying?," Asked Ron,

Hermione had tears in her eyes she didn't want the mission to go like this, Maybe Ron should of stayed home and maybe he would finally grow the hell up and make sure he grew a pear. but for now they are not going to be moving. while ron slammed the doors to the palace and took off to where ever he knew where his family would be at. and cry to mommy about how unfair of this war doing. but they are not going to be the ones to do that since they didnt want to go.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few months later_

They where set up in a area where one of the of the other old demonic homes., It was winter out and cold as hell, Hermione cried into spirits arms she missed her friend but she had to think of the war, orihime turned the radio on as Felix took her into a dance as Harry took Hermione into his arms to dance. but they knew that they had to make ron grow up sooner or later. they are in the times of war and that is what he needed to find out. well after he cried to mommy dearest and then he might face the truth and grow a pare fo balls or something that he was surely lacking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Hermione sat on the stones as they rested she started to read the book Albus left her, She noticed a few thing in it. and it might be a thing that they would be able to find out where they should go to next. but the symbols was to obvious and it seemed it was sending her to a location that is needed to be gone to. and it seemed that was what the old man was thinking of sending her to. and what message he was pointing out and this was what she had to tell the others one what she came up with.

"Look you guys someone inked a Symbol into the book," Said Hermione

Everyone passed it around as they studied it, Harry remembered the symbol from Luna father when they met. and they wondered what in the world it all meant. it seemed that the old man was pointed them to somewhere and it seemed this was something they have to check out and see if there was even one there. so this was something they need to look into and see if they are able to find out what it all meant going there.

"Luna father was wearing a symbol just like that around his neck," Said Harry

Hermione and they others narrows their eyes it was rather odd to hear something like that, Plus they where odd people anyways, but then again there was things for so long that had been kept from the soul socitey from the wizarding world. they only knew of it since it was the friends of being with albus and yamamoto how the soul socitey has the information that they have been given. so this was going to be something they all needed to look into . and hoped that there was something of a clue.

"But the question is why would they draw it in a children's book for?" Asked orihime

Everyone started to think on that one, nnoitra and szayel showed up and joined the group the other night, they figured he was needed so he was sent, since they saw and watched kagome beat the crap out of ron and make him learn a lesson from what he had basically done. while she sent szayel and nnoitra to take him place. plus it would make them not be bored and try not to kill the two death eaters was at the school right now. that would be a bad thing when it came down to if anything that messed up their operation that all have set up.

"You guys i have been thinking, I want to go and see Godric Hallow," Said Harry

Everyone looked at Harry like he was nuts but they figured they should hear him out on it, And see if he makes a point, well other than nnoitra and szayel and kenpachi they all just looked and waited to know what in the world was going on. and why he had said what he hdid. but then again this could be interesting to go and investgate. so it would worth a shot. but thwy would the dark lord hide something to that area it would be well kinda of been easy but for now they are going to have to wait and see,

"Well it's where I was born and it was where my parents had been killed," Said Harry

"Harry I understand your reason why, But he would figure you to go where it all started, He knows it means something to you," Said kagome

Hermione and the others jumped when they heard her voice, She was ordered to check in by old man yama after she kicked albus ass for giving them lack of information. her sword spirits has not even came back yet. not even thoth it seemed the mission he was on was kinda one that would help them all in the end. but severus was having a hard enough time to letting her to even go and do this. the dark lord has become more and more violent from what he has been doing to her the last few times they had meetings.

"But Princess it means something to him as well, Snake Fucker nealy kicked the bucket there," Said Harry

Harry got up and went over to kagome who looked at him with a impassive look hoping she could get trough to him, he could tell how tiered she has been by the way she he has been feeling what the dark lord has been feeling. ans he knew for sure that she was taking it all on herself. but for now he knew better to not thing on what was going on. and he didnt even want to know what the dark lord has bee doing to her while she was sent on missions and lack of information.

"I mean wouldn't that be a most likely place to hide one of his Horcrux?" Asked Harry

kagome nodded so did the others they didn't even think about that, They should check it out to see, It would be rather interesting to see what they would see. plus she could use a little trip. and she wondered what their grave site would look like. even though she was not able to spit on their graves. but she would be able to go and see what the area looked like. she was only told what and were it would be. and that is all. no one never even explained what it was and where it was in case the dark lord would of found the hidden location that the graves was. even though he would probably not do anything.

"But it is dangerous Harry, I have to admit that it a good idea and rather a interesting one on the morbid side, But we might as well to cross it off the list of places to check," Said kagome

Harry did a happy dance in his head, As he was rather interested where it all started as well, He was a tad bit morbid as well, and he was happy that kagome was going to be there with him. but then again he knew that she was there for a reason. while tamaki and hikaru and karou smiled brightly to their mother and grandmother. harry knew that they are close to her. but then again he would not want to meet the soul who messed with her children and grandchildren. and he would of wished to see what was his parents grave sites.

"I think i know of a way to kill it but we shall wait for a while, I have a object that could help I have the sword and I think it might help," Said kagome

"Princess," Whispered Harry

kagome only smiled softly she knew Severus would be worried about her but he knew she could care for herself, He had bigger problems at the school, and with those two who has been taking over the class. and that is why she sent nnoitra and szayel to harry and the others. it like they are about to kil the two death eaters who took over the school. but ths has a safe place in the school for all who is now safe with demonic magic to make them all have a place to go that would have food and a place to sleep.

"Don't let hermione give you a hair cut again, I can tell his work," Said kagome

kagome only snickered by the look she was getting from hermione. she sighed and waved them to come closer to her. they would use the garganta to get to where they are going. she was given the location so she was able to get them there to the exact place that was needed to be at. while they followed her through. harry was finally going to be seeing his parents graves. all she knew is under a spell until he showed up that is when the spell would be taken down and that is what she knew on that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

They all came out of the gate in a snowy area kagome and the others disillusioned themselves while Harry and Hermione draped the cloak over them,When they made it in town they showed themselves they looked all over the place taking it all in as they went, the town was kinda nice from what they could see of it. but then again this was something that came down to a surpridse when it came down to where they are. and what they are seeing right now. plus they thought it would have been a dump.

"Do you think we should have came?" Asked Hermione

Everyone looked at her Harry looked like he was a fat kid in a candy story and felt like he was home for some morbid reason. kenpachi had to say it kinda looked like a place he used to run around in before he went to the academy, but that was so long ago and that didnt bother him as much as it used to. so what else is new there but it loooked like it was around the winter time and the time of the seasons to see by the way it looked like. but for now they are there for harry and not explore.

"No Hermione this is where I was born," Said Harry

Everyone gave him sad eyes they could understand how he felt. even kenpachi and the other fight happy ones was feeling what he was feeling. but for now they are not sure what they are going to be seeing. maybe someone might been nice and defaced the graves of those two assholes. but then again they knew they should not even think on what thye are even thinking. since it was not something that they normally think on a non evil person. but his parents kinda did have ot coming to them when they pulled what they did to her poor poor husband and that was wrong on so many levels..

"And I woundn't of ask to have the people near me be with me, I am with the people who would want at my side," Said Harry

Everyone smiled and took out their wands so just in case someone who give a surprise attack at them, As they started to walk down the street, As the clock tower rang, it was a tad bit creepy if they even thought about it. but then again it was just the thing about even being in the place where it all had started was the whole dramatic thing about it. and that the fact that the clock tower and how it made it sound is the creepy affect. it was something that most of the death gods and demons are known and able to feel since they seen it more than once and felt thig type of thing more than once..

"Harry I think it is Christmas Eve," Said spirit

kagome bowed her head along with the others they would loved to be with their mates and family's for this day but they cant they needed to finish the war, They saw a church over the way, but she and spirit were mates at one time. and married and they shared children, plus she is with her one son and grand kids as well. so it was not all bad and friends as well. Harry looked over at the cemetery he felt like there was a pull of magic over where it was maybe there was something there.

"Princess do you think they might be in there?" Asked Harry

kagome thought about it for a moment it could be possible since the magic around it was glowing to Harry, its as if he was the connection to take down the spell. it must be where the grave yard is at. she saw how harry was stiff from what he was seeing. but then again it was something she took notice on. while kagome and the ones who was able to sense something like that. but then again it was something that they took note of when harry soul was taken a new view on things.

"I think that might be," Said spirit

They went through the gate and walked through the head stones to find one that would belong to his parents, They split up to see who would be able to find it and tell the others when one found them, spirit went over to one and wiped the snow from it and showed the grave with the same symbol on it, that name seemed to be very familiar to him. as if it was from his days back in the DWMA before he and kagome had gotten married. that was when he became lord death weapon. but that is when everything went down hill for him he gotten so smug and ruined a wonderful marriage that he was blessed with.

"Igneous Preveral," Read spirit

spirit lifted his head she wondered if it was the same Preveral from the Deathly Hallows lord death met all those years ago, and if he remembered correctly that there was more than one death god out there who has met them as well. but then again there was more than something that is connected to all of this. but he didnt know what that would be right now. since it was something that came down to what he knew on all of this. but what else would this all come down to when it came down to the deathly hallows and the connection to harry parents. that is what he was trying to figure out.

"Hey guys come see this," Said spirit

Everyone saw Harry looking at something wondering what it was they went over to see what had caught his eye, They saw he found his parents graves, they all knoew that this was something that is going to take a toll on harry. even though how much of a bastard they are. they knew he was seeing their graved for the first time. they all was with harry that is something he needed right now. he needed someone and they are there for him. even though ron would come around sooner or later. kagome kneel'd down to the grave and waved her hand and placed blue roses on the grave as well did the others in colors red yell and lillys. tamaki glared at his mother for slapping him in the head and only place something on the graves as did everyone else even though they hated the two of them. Harry started to sniffle kagome sighed took him into her arms as a mother would her child even though tamaki and the twins was glaring at him with jealousy.

"Merry Christmas guy's," Said Harry

Everyone said it back to harry even kenpachi and the other fight happy ones in the group. they all was understanding this was a tad bit much for him all at once and on Christmas Day of all days, They all went in for a group hug to show they cared for Harry and be there for him what ever it took, Even though some of them though bad of his parents they wouldn't hold it against Harry, szayel saw someone standing at the gates wondering who the old person was, He nudged nnoitra who nudged everyone else and pointed to the person, he looked over and wondered who in the world that was.

"The old lady is watching us," Whisper szayel

The woman turned as if she was saying to fallow her, szayel arched a brow wondered what this woman could want, he wondered if they even should go after her. while spirit squinted and knew about this lady. he has met her once on lord death outtings. and they think she is connected to albus in some ways. so maybe they should go and see what they woman wanted. but he had this bad feeling that if they fallow her they would have something happened to harry.

"I think I might know who that is," Said spirit

Everyone arched a brow they knew he has been on his outtings as lord deaths weapons. some of them even think they even knew who they are. but then again they was going to give this a shot and see if they could find something out about why she wanted them to follow her. even though they all felt that something is wrong with this picture. the only two who didnt feel something was up was hermione and harry. so they just have to keep a open eye and to make sure that this is not the dark lord is doing. plus kagome was still able to use spirit as a weapon since he was her weapon before he came lord deaths.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

The group fallowed the older woman, Wondering where she could be taking them, it was creeping some of them out from the way how this woman was acting. they was not even able to sense any form of a soul or soul wave length. they couldnt even find the soul chain. so this was not right to them. but they had to do it and not harry bitch at them later. maybe they would be able to find some sort of a clue or something to who ever home this is. or who ever this is really. there is something about this being and it was freaking them out.

"I don't like this guy's," Whispered Hermione

Everyone looked at Hermione who was turning into the Ron of the group, hikaru and karou snickered from their own thoughts. but then again it was atleast she knew there was something up with this. but it seemed that harry was not close to finding out that this was not even remotely not normal for a real person to be like. so they all just have to wait and see about and how long it woul take for him to find out that he was seein something that was not even remotely normal,

"Hermione she knew and had wild nasty wet sex with Albus, Think about that," Whispered ikkaku

hikaru and karou and tamaki smacked ikkaku in the head for the gross thoughts he placed in their head that was not pleasant to think of at all, They stopped in front of a house that had seen betters days wondering if it was the place where it all started for Harry, They walked up to the gate and waited for Harry to finish his flash backs. hell they couldnt repair the blasted place. how cheap are they . they even been to historical places and they repaired them. so what the hell was wrong in repairing the place. it was just well wrong on how they let it go it was also kinda creepy.

"This is where they where killed them guys," Said Harry,

Harry was seeing everything that had happened as if some sort of spell was telling him what had happened it was not a pleasant thing to see. they all could sense the spirital pressue and the soul wave lengnth some how that dimmed down through out the years. even though harry and hermione was not able to sense that. so this was something that they knew that harry was not going to understand. the souls that was in this house was two and they knew who they are by the reading of them. plus their souls was corrupted and dark from all the years of evil they basically has done.

"This is where ol' Snake Fucker murdered them in cold blood," Hissed Harry

Everyone could understand what he was feeling at what he had done, Doesn't matter if they like his parents or not, They could understand what he was feeling, tamaki tapped his mother shoulder and pointed at the old lady who just walked over to them, As they shuddered with the thoughts of what ikkaku placed in their heads, and then again they could not put that passeed albus since they have basically learned some really screwed up things that came down to the old coot.

"Your Matilda Betshoot am I right?" Asked soi fon

The other woman looked at the captain of the stelth force as if she was able to sense what they are, and as if she knew what they are as well. but then again it was somethng that took note of and made sure they could keep a watch on her. they didnt trust her. and they didnt know if they even should. but for now it was what they are able to do. and what else was there to think on. so this is what they are going to be doing watching her from where this woman had up her sleeve,. they couldnt even tell what she even was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Matilda took them to her home, She was trying to light a candle to bring some kind of light to the small home, Harry went over to help her with what she was trying to do. since she wanted to light a candle. while everyone looked around the dump that this being decided to think it even should be called a home. but then again they are not there to judge her. plus they dont judge the weasleys on their home. they just smile and nod to let them know that they are not judging them or anything.

"Here let me help you with that," Said Harry

Harry took the matches to she could light the candle for Matilda seemed like her hands shook to much even try to, Harry went over and light a candle in front of a photo of a handsome male, it seemed that there was something special about this simple photo. while he looked back at everyone else. it seemed that they are basically kinda looking like they are uncomfortable. and he could relate there. plus he looked to see how tired that kagome was by the looking by they way she carried herself. plus he seen how szayel passed her something and it meant she is still suffering for his sake.

"Mrs Betshoot who is this man in this photo?" Asked Harry

Matilda turned around to look at Harry the others went over to see the photo who it was, Matilda picked up a candle and went up the stairs, Harry fallowed her to see what she was doing, The others face palmed from Harry's stupidity, but then again it seemed that they are going to be wondering what is going through his mind. but there was a reason why he should follow this woman up the stairs it seemed that she wanted to give him something. like something that would help him with things or a thing that albus was going to give him. szayel only sighed and knew the boy was stupid and he was not the only one thinking it.

"Harry what in the name of lord deaths balls are you doing?" Whispered spirit

Harry turned around and shrugged and went up the stairs to fallow her to see what she was doing, spirit sighed and wondering if he should kick the moron ass for what he had done. that boy is a walking death wish and they all knew it. but then again it was something they all took bets on when it came down to what they think he was either going to be captured or have his ass kicked badly. or when the dark lord finally kicked his ass and shoor that pretty green light and killed him. this was like the worst and most stressful job that they have ever had in thier long long long lives.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Matilda_

Harry went up the stairs he wondered what was so important up in this creepy place she was showing him, He entered a room that looked like it seen better days, As he came face to face with Matilda, As she spoke in Parseltongue and nodded to the room, Harry responded and went to where she had nodded to wondering what was in the room she was pointing to, He looked through a photo album with old photos in it, Harry felt something and turned to see the giant snake, As it attacked him trying to bite him and sink its venom, Hermione and the other's rushed to go help Harry battle with what ever it was, As for Harry he fell through the wall from attacking the snake, It grabbed Harry as he grabbed a brick and started to beat it with it to take its hold off of him, As he started to crawl backwards, Hermione sent a hex at the snake and sent it through the hole in the floor, spirit grabbed Harrys wand, Wondering where Snake Fucker girlfriend came from, As they took off from the area and returned to the home of the taishi clan and stayed there to keep warm,

to be continued


	29. Chapter 29

_chapter 29_

* * *

kenpachi felt someone break through his barrier kagome left to go back to Severus since her orders where finished, She promised to come back as soon as she could, But before she left she used the sword to kill the Horcrux an that was a interesting expeirence. plus she used the powers of her blood bond that she did with ryuuken so long ago. the quincy powers make sure that the soul was no longer around or alive. plus she was going to kick some major ass when she goes back to her office when she see albus again., Everyone came out of the house to see Ron standing there with grimmjow and karien and yuzu as well ayame and kouga.

"Hello everyone," Chirped Ron

Everyone either had a glare but then wiped it off since they figured he did come back, And kagome left them the sword, since her sword spirits are with thoth on some sort of a mission that they had to go on. And if they where captured it would be sent back to her, Hermione marched over to see karin since yuzu went over to stand and hugged and kissed harry. but karin was standing with them as well, Hermione slapped Ron hard a crossed the face and pushed him,

"How dare you do that to us," Hissed Hermione

Ron only bowed his head in shame but he had the talk with kagome and some of the others and he understood everything clearer now, and how they did everything they do and never ever once to want to quick. sure they have admitted that they wanted to do so for so long and so many times. but if they did that things they are meant to do will never ever get done. and there would be more than the dark lord out there. plus much more evil and vile things than voldemort himself. the dark lord thinks he was the one and only evil bastard and he was wrong on all accounts since there waa more than one evil person out there. well was out there and is in hell now and forever.

"Oh yeah I know Princess killed the Horcrux you know," Said Ron

the others who came with ron only snickered everyone turned to look at Harry who finally finsihed kissing his yuzu to see him whistling like he knew nothing, and well to hide the fact that he had a freaking boner. ron sighed and knew that he was a fuck up when he had done what he did. he was just never ever expecting for this thing to be like this. but kagome and the others placed him in his place. and explained that things will never ever be easy when it came down to being around stuff like this. and there will be stuff like this always. there will always be a evil son of a bitch popping up all over the place. and they all would be there to kill them and to send them to hell.

"You jerk" Said Hermione

"It was before kagome left she did it, She did us a favor you know," Defended Ron

Everyone rolled their eyes at them, even his own soul mate and bonded did as well. yuzu only giggled she had her powers and she was able to fight when she was able to do so. this was Just another one down a few more to go, Wondering where they would all be, this was why albus would always get his ass kicked since he sent them all blind into all of this. but then again it was the point of the matter. and that was something he should of told them. and what they needed to know. it took the ass kicking to get him to tell them about what had to do to kill off these blasted things they just put their own flair into it and making sure it was long gone and not going to be coming back.

"So why did you come back?" Asked hikaru

"yeah did grandma kick your ass?" asked karou

hikaru and karou put their hands on their hips and giving him the look their their grand mother was known for. while ron gulped and knew that they are channeling their grandmother. and he took notice that all her kids and even her blood adopted ones are able to channel her. and that was something that he never ever going to get used to.. mostly because that look it scarry enough to out beat the fear of spiders and to make you piss yourself from the fear of the look.

"Well Princess and a few of the others gave me a rather nice pep talk and it kinda made me see things a lot more clearer, I saw things I never wanted to see ever ever again the memories that she has is worst than I have ever seen in my life time," Said Ron

Everyone nodded and understood only a few of them knew kagome's memories, It was not a pleasant life to have that she lived, even her own children and grandchildren has seen them only out of wondering what they were like. but then again they all kinda felt for him and they knew what he was thinking. and how he would of taken it. kagome memories out beat all of theirs even the oldest ones in the soul socitey. that was soemthing they are able to admit. hikaru and karou nodded in respect he was still here after seeing it all. and they knew she didnt hold nothing back. and by the look of things he seen tamaki memories as well that was something that tamaki nodded to let him know it was ok that he knew.

"Well welcome back buddy," Said szayel

szayel was hoping his maka would have come, spirit smiled kindly at the man and knew what he was thinking. his one daughter has chosen wonderfully. and her soul mate suited her perfectly. plus her genius came from her mother. and he had to say that was what drawn him to kagome in the first place. it wasnt her unearthly beauty. it was her brains and strength and most of all kind and loving heart and soul. and a temper thatcame make you shit and piss yourself. Hermione hopes Draco would of came but she even knew that kagome risked it to come and see them when she was able to do so to give them updates and stuff like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Harry and Ron sat together with the light of a candle lighting the room, While the ones who came back with ron filled the others in on what the going on, the others was just listening into the whole explaining. while harry was happy to just have his yuzu with him. that was something that he was happy about. while he knew that hermione was hoping draco was here but there was not much he was not able to do. but for tamaki he was happy with soi fon. but hikaru and karou soul mate and bonded was not there with them. so they are kinda depressed on that one. and while szayel was as well.

"It hard to explain to the other's how i had sense knocked into me, And believe me Half Blood is rather well lets just say convincing," Said Ron

Harry only nodded he could understand how Snape would of helped, And kagome well let's just say they are two of a kind, but then again he had a feeling there was a line of them beating his ass. an then healing them over and over and doing it over again. to make him knock some sort of sense into him. spirit smirked so did hikaru and karou and tamaki knew what had happened to make him come back. even though she basically showed him things that he shouldnt of know about. but then again it was something that was the choice that they all made. and it seemed it had worked to get the job done.

"Well I think I could understand mate," Said Harry

Harry and Ron took a sip of their drink that orihime made them, While the others talked about anything that came to mind,When they saw Hermione jump up from something, Harry and Ron went over to them as they had a meeting about it, but then again hermione seemed to have been reading that dammed book even though they all read it and it was some disturbing things in there that not many people should even know about. hell they even yelled at albus for all the shit he had done in his life it was just sick. and knowing the fact that he and the dark lord was well one time lovers before he and minerva got married. they never knew that he was bi not even guessed it.

"You see this guys," Said Hermione

Hermione used a spell that would make it grow larger so everyone could read it, kagome and some o fthe others was really smart on things, but then again there was alot of thigns that she has learned from her. so that was a plus to a point on everything there. but then again it was something that she knew that they would need to go and talk to the others about. and she knew one person who would know the information that was going to be given to them. and they have to suck it up to go and see him.

"This is a letter that Albus Dumbledor wrote to Grindelwald, Look at the what he had signed his name," Said Hermione,

Everyone looked to see the symbol where the *D* was supposed to be in Albus name, It was rather odd to say the least, sure they knew the man was a freaking sick freak. but there was alot of things that are a whole new level. and if this was something that he left out again he was going to have another ass kicking once more. while hermione let them all think on what they needed to think on. since there was something about this whole thing seemed to be weird and odd and she wanted to kick albus ass as well.

"It's that mark again, It's seems to be popping up a lot," Said orihime

"yeah," said hikaru are karou

Hermione sat down next to ikkaku again since he been helping her out with this. plus szayel was on her other side. they seemed to be having some sort of code they are going to have to break to make this all make sense. spirit looked at the symbol and knew it seemed to be interestin. as they all tried to break some kind of riddle or mystery. and it was getting on all of their nerves. but then aagin there was something when it came down to stuff like this. but was trying to remember something.

"Like in Beetle And The Bard and in Godric's Hallow," muttered spirit

Ron was lost in everything he knew somethings kagome and a few others told him, But not all of it he wondered if she went to the graves of Harry's parents with him, but then again he knew that some of them wanted to do things to their graves. but they knew it was wrong since it was a grave site. and it was against their code in being a death god. so they pushed the thought back in their minds. like they did with the guy who ordered the romanov's murder. that was a sick freak as well. but this was soemthing they needed to think on later hermione was looking at him.

"That's right it was there as well," Said kenpachi

"It was right outside of Gorgovitch wand shop as well," Said ikkaku

ikkaku and grimmjow remembered seeing something like that once in passing by the shop wondering where it all linked together, but then again they really never thought they would of needed it right now. but now they wished they did stop and look at the sign. but it was only a mission they have been on to get something from the area for the soul socitey to be used since they are not in stock of it. while tamaki was thinking on something that was told to him once while his have brother death the kid was there now and was thinking as well with them on this as if he knew something.

"Look we have no clue where the next Horcrux is, Nither dose mama or the rest of us, But this here means something really big," Said death the kid

Ron walked over to where death the kid was sitting he kinda was trying to peace things together as well, But at least someone was seeing something here, and he was not freaking out about the things with his OCD so they try to avoid anything that would trigger it. while tamaki was looking around as if he was going to get some sort of a clue. hikaru and karou was thinking as well. this was something ron took note of. he now knew he was pack and he was supposed to work together when it came down to being pack. ron smiled it was like a family and in ways it was a family.

"You know death the kid is right, Well let's take a vote then," Said Ron

Ron raised his hand everyone looked at him wondering what in the world was he thinking, It was like he was trying to slip out again, grimmjow pulled Ron's arm down and glared to let him know this was not something you vote on. they are going to the person who they knew who was more well knowledgeable on this. well other than to tamaki and shizuo dad he was on a mission with kagome sword spirits. and he is the egypton god of knowledge and tamaki has his blood and so did his twin. but they are just as smart but the thing was that was alot like his brothers and sisters as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The group packed up and started to head out to the next place they should search, Harry was in the lead they where walking and hiking through a grassy field as they took in everything, They all stopped at the top of the hill as saw a huge home with a flashing light, even though some of them was cought trying to sneak away and was yanked back. as if the rest of them was going to suffer so will they. while some of them grumbling about what they had to do for the freaking greater good. they rather be sucking the dark lords cock and being fuck in the ass or screwed by him than doing this.

"What do you think Luna?" Asked Ron

Everyone thought about it maybe they might run into renji there or a few of the others, But they had a feeling that they wont, since renji might be on a mission from time to time so will unohana since she was her father soul mate. nore her mother who happened to be nano and her step father shunsui who is married to luna mother and her true soul mate. this was something they would hope they would be able to run into but they knew their dammed luck and they would be face to face with luna dad.

"Yes Luna then it is," Chirped orihime

Everyone looked at orihime and arched a brow even her mate they all wished they had a out look on life like she did, sure they knew that the two came friends since they are into the same things. but then again orihime is a genius like her mother. they all continued their trek up the hill to make sure they would be able to gather the information that is needed for them to get more into everything that they have to do. and maybe it would be able to help them to get to the next horcrux.

* * *

 _meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone ended up at the front door to Luna home, Wondering who was going to be the one to knock they played rock paper scissors to see who was going to be the one to knock on the door, hikau snapped his fingers since he had lost he went over and knocked on the door while grumbling how unfair this was and unjust that it was that he was the one who was stuck doing this., They also noticed they had a lot of plums growing around their home, it was something that luna dad seemed to love from was nano told them of her time being married to the man so they took note to that. that was when luna dad opened the door. they sensed no others around so they found this to be odd.

"What is it? Who are you people?" Asked Xenophilius

hikaru had to think on his manners since he is a prince. and his grandmother is royalty and his father is as well. his twin looked at him with a smile to let him know he was not alone in all of this. and they all could tell he has been drinking. well not harry, ron and hermione they was not even able to sense the signs., hikaru and karou had a light bulp went over their heads and smirked darkly something they also was passed down from their beloved grandmother. as hikaru and karou pushed harry up to one of his fan boy lovers well fan man lover,

"Well hello Mr Lovegood, Do you remember me, I am Harry Potter we met a few months ago at my friends brother wedding," Said Harry

Xenophilius stood stock still as the one and only Harry Potter was standing at his front door, But why would some of the death gods would be with him and the demons and other beings. this was something he was not able to figure out. he was told that renji and his soul mate unohana as well his ex wife and her new husband who is her soul mate was on a mission for some of zuse plans in all of this war. plus they all have this master plan it was just taking the time to gather all the information and the things they would need to get what they want to get done for this war to end.

"May we come in please?" Asked Harry

Xenophilius only looked for a moment longer and opened the door so the group could come inside, while they all looked around and wondered how in the world nano dealt with this man for so long. but then again it was somethign that was not their business. plus they have heard her ranting and raving about her ex husband more than once. and now they understood how she dealt with sunhui for so long and how they came to be soul mates that is what he needed was her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the Lovegood house_

Everyone had a seat in the modest sitting room, they could see the way nano used to have in the house when she was married to the idiot. but then again her soul mate was a idiot as well. so yeah now they could see what they are able to see that was her in this modest home. they wished kagome would have been able to come. while hikaru and karou and tamaki was trying to not insult him wiht their commonor banter molly instilled fear in them when she over heard Xenophilius looked like he had a drinking party and looked like he had a bad hangover and needed to wash his hair,

"Where is luna? Is she with rengi?" Asked ikkaku

Everyone wondered where luna is. even orihime who was just alike her. they didnt even sense her spiritual pressue or soul wave length. they didnt even sense renji or unohana. so this was something they too note of. and it seemed that something was going on and they needed to find out sooner or later. renji along with nano would flip if anything happened to luna. plus a mother is always protective over their children even how old they are. so yeah they knew nano would rip him a new one.

"She shall be down soon, She not with her soul mate, or her mother and her step father. or her step mother." Said Xenophilius

Everyone took a drink from their own mugs and wondered what in the world they are about to drink because it didnt smell all that great. but then again it was rude to insult someone who offered drinks. so they swallowed their own pride and was going to drink whatever it was given to the,. they sensed nothing to mind control. or anything else that was going to mess with them. it was just something that they took note of when they took not one else in the home with this man.

"Well we wanted to ask you something, there was something you where wearing around your neck at the wedding it was a symbol?" Asked Harry

Xenophilius pulled out his necklace and dangled it before Harry who looked at it and wondered what it meant, and had a feeling this would be the reason why they are here to get some form of information. but then aagin he was not shocked that none of the death gods and elder ones was not sure what was being said about what this group has seeked him out for the sighed and knew there was no other choice to explain on what needed to help them in whatever they are doing out there.

"Oh you mean this?" Asked Xenophilius

Harry reached up to touch the symbol, Wondering why would someone like him be wearing it, from what he was told from nano that this man was well not all up stairs from what he was told. and her words was that mayuri was more or less sane than this man was. he sighed but there was no one else he would of known to go to and talk to them about this. so this was the last place he was going to go and see if it would be able to help them in the end with the horcrux's. but it was just a shot in the dark from what hermione and the others had said. sicne there was not much to go on.

"Yes that was the symbol," Said Harry

Everyone thought maybe they might get the answers they needed for the riddle that Albus Dumbledor had on that symbol, but then again they still wanted to get out of their minds about albus and tom riddle to be gay lovers for the love of merlin. but then again they didnt even know the two of them are even bi in that matter. but then again albus married minerva who basically kicked his ass on more than time. so she was good for the old man who hid things rather well from what they knew of.

"What dose the symbol mean?" Asked spirit

Xenophilius smiled as he thought back on the memories that fall'd under the symbol, He even met his wife, even though he still loved her but he was with his soul mate and so is she. but then again it was something that they all loved about. but she didnt remember nothing about what the deathly hollows are anymore when she went to the soul socitey. so that was something they all knew was not going to be a long long story.

"Well it is the sign of the Deathly Hallows ofcourse," Said Xenophilius

"The Deathly Hallows what is that?" Asked Felix,

Xenophilius understood not many people knew of it,Not even the death gods and other beings. so yeah this was something that always seemed to have amused him about things like this. but then again this was something that he was going to enjoy. and in the end what he was going to do. it was going to be a dick move. but his daughter was taken. and he knew that they would be able to get the help that they needed. and he knew that there was always a way to get them the help as well.

"The deathly hallows I assume you are familiar with the tale of the three brothers?" Asked Xenophilius

Everyone smiled at the thought they all knew the story now since the book left by one old coot, but then again they all heard and read the story from hermione so yeah the story in general was something they knew all to well. but then again kagome kids and grandkits was able to remember it since they basically was raised up on it. plus tamaki violet eyes sparkling with the joy when he remembered always thinking of it was a dream hearing his mother reading him the story but it seemed she was there and she was reading to him. and that was what kept him going through the bad times.

"Yes," Everyone said

Everyone waited for the crazy man to tell them the information they all wanted to hear, And waited with baited breaths, Hermione pulled out the book and turned it to a page. plus she looked over to the ones who was kagomes kids and grandkits. it seemed they was told the story. but then again this was something that pure blood families seemed to read to their kids. and it was passed down from kagome and she read it to her kids and her grandkits. and that made hermione smile knowing that kagome did that.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight." Read Hermione

Ron was remembering how his mother changed up the story when they where all kids, As she made it sound not so creepy, while tamaki and hikaru and karou and orihime remembered the story as well. and they had to say it was one of their most favorite stories out there. while they all was there smiling about hearing it again. while ron looked over to them and nodded he knew who told them the story and that was something he admired about kagome she continued what alot of pure blooded families are known to do when they have their heirs they read them this story.

"Mom always said midnight," Said Ron

"yeah so did grandma!" chirped hikaru and karou

"and mine and orihime mama. it was what got me through the hard times." said tamaki

Hermione and everyone looked over at him and glared this was no time to think about how mother read story's, As Xenophilius went over to the window to see a black raven fly off with a oh fuck look on his face, ron wondered why they are not glaring at tamaki and the twins. but then again they are only explaining on how much joy they have gotten when they heard it. but then again she was never told the story. even though she was born a non human a demon. but for now she was going to see if they are going to understand the whole story in general since there was alot about it.

"In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across.. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a PRIZE for having been clever enough to evade him. So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in EXISTENCE: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to CONTINUEon their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother PROCEEDED to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The theif took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own. Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to JOIN her. And so Death took the second brother for his own. But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." Read Hermione

Xenophilius turned back to the group with a smile on his face, spirit felt uneasy for some reason and he couldn't figure out why, he kept thinkin something that is about to happen. but for now it was going to be something that he would be able to have to keep a eye on. kenpachi along with ikkaku took notice to how he was acting. but then again they didnt think he would be smart enought to do what he was thinking about doing. and it was making them on edge about how he was acting.

"There you are that was the Deathly Hallows," Said Xenophilius

Hermione turned back to look out the window wondering when the people were coming to get what he had promised, while she took notice about how in thehe was acting. and how he was acting was kinda making her on edge. and when you see kenpachi look the way he was right now he was making them know what he was feeling. and the thing was she was not able to sense things like the rest of them. since they never ever made it to that part of their training. while hermione sighed and knew she was going to do what they are doing.

"I'm sorry sir, I still dont understand fully," Said Harry

Xenophilius turned to looked at the group once more, He never met someone who don't catch on quickly, He rushed over to a pile of papers, He started to draw the symbol he was wearing, but there was things that the boy didnt know about. most of all that there was something to show him that he was never ever told the story. but then again that would be the best thing for him to explain things to the boy. and he knew that he would understand after he showed him what he was about to show him.

"The Elder Wand the most powerful wand that was ever made," Explained Xenophilius

Everyone gawked at what was just said, They never even heard of anything like that not even the death gods. and the one weapon to lord death. but then again there was alot of things that was in the death gods world and even the demonic one as wel. but then again this was something that came down to stuff like this. there was very little out of their small group and it was smaller now since it was war and they have been killed off one by one. well one still alive and hiding out in the soul socitey.,

"The Resurrection Stone," Explained Xenophilius

Everyone nodded to what he had just said, Wondering if the items where real and where to find them at, and making sure he would understand about what it was and how they are going to go about it. but there was alot to go on for the deathly hallows. but there was three in total and he knew where one of them are. well used to since the person who is the owner is hiding out in the soul socitey making people who didnt know nothing about the soul socitey think he was dead.

"And then finally the cloak," Explained Xenophilius

Hermione and everyone looked at Harry he had one of the things that belonged to the three brothers. while the others was thinking on what he was telling them. plus they had it all recored to send back to the soul socitey since that is where everyone else was basically hiding out in at. but then again this was good information to go on. and will help them to go about things. but then again they had a feeling they knew of two items and knew who had them and the owners of them.

"All together makes the Deathly Hallows, And together they make one Master Of Death," Explained Xenophilius

Everyone was shocked at what they had learned from the wizarding stoner of them all who taught them something, hikaru and karou. along with tamaki and orhime had to say this was different from what they know and was read to them. but then again this must be more advanced and more knowledge that is being told to them. while they are having this all recoreded so they would be able to go over everything that is being said. plus research and development would go crazy on this.

"Now that mark that was on that grave in Godric's Hollow, Now dose a Igneous Preveral have anything to do with the Deathly Hallows?" Asked spirit

Xenophilius looked at the man who is the weapon of lord death himself and as well severus soul mates ex husband. so yeah this man would be interested in stuff like this. since it was something that was known to the weapon to lord death. while he looked at the mans green eyes and he knew that there was something that he should never do is piss off the very beings in this very room. but he didnt have the choice in the matter his daughter and he needed to get her back safe.

"Well the original owners of the Hallows and you know who they are my lady," Said Xenophilius

He went over and filled everyone cup's so to be a good host, As they all watched him, Jasper kept a close eye on him, even though it showed that he was nervous about something. and that kinda well make them really come to what they knew what he was going to be doing. but for now they needed to keep a ear out and make sure that they were wrong on this. but then again they are never ever wrong when it came down to things like this. never ever once they were never wrong.

"It looks like the tea had gone cold, I shall be right back," Said Xenophilius

Xenophilius went in a hurry to go to fill up the warm tea, spirit felt something coming off the man and his soul wave lengths was basically are going out of whack and showing that he was basically nervous about something. tamaki looked over to his one step fatehr even though he is not with his mother no more but his father soul was taking note of what he was feeling from this man as well. and it didnt give him any form of comfort, They fallowed him down into the kitchen wondering what he was doing he was looking out the window as if he was waiting for someone or something,

"You forgot the water," Said orihime

Xenophilius turned around to look at the group, He was confused as what they were asking he was so out of it he didnt even hear and he basically just maybe called himself out on what he had just done. and he didnt need that right now. if he didnt do what he was planning on doing. he would lose his daughter forever. so he was not going to let them leave this house if it was the last thing he ever does. plus he knew that it was only three of them that they are after not the others.

"The water for the tea," Said tamaki

Xenophilius finally figured out what he had done, He went passed them he felt like he just ran into the hardest brick wall out there, tamaki tilted his head to the side and wondered if all commoners acted like that. but then again he was not going to insult him. he didnt needed that evil molly weasley screaming at him again, he wasnt able to help it. but this was way to weird and he knew from his training that this sort way he was acting was something to make sure to keep your guard up.

"Oh did I really," Chuckled Xenophilius

"No really we should be heading out to tell ya the truth," Said spirit

spirit nodded to the others about what he was thinking along with the rest of them. they needed to get the three of them out of there. the dark lord must of did something to make him do what he was doing. but then again it was something that came down to things. while tamaki was wondering what in the world would the dark lord have over this mans head. then it hit them all. that he has luna. how this was not going to go well. if renji found out and as well nano oh all hell was going to be released from their gates.

 **"NO YOU WILL NOT!"** Yelled Xenophilius

Xenophilius walked over to the other end of the kitchen, Now everyone was feeling what spirit was feeling, his powers goes like that when he was in warning zone. while tamaki was looking up at his step father and wondered what in the world was he doing. he was making everyone feel what he was feeling. he sighed and knew that this was something that came down to stuff like this. spirit's eyes was narrowed from what was going on. and kenpachi was the same way in what was going on.

"Mr Lovegood?" Asked orihime

orihime was ready to get out of there she started to sense something was off when the tea was served any person who was high or other wise would remember the water, Unless something was up, but then again she had a feeling that something was going to go down. and their mother was not going to be happy about if one of them even got cought. plus her father spirit was with her. normally her half brther tamaki is the one who has the worst luck with them all.

"You guys are my only hope," Whispered Xenophilius

Everyone saw the tears in his eyes Jasper felt his sadness and worry, He wondered what had happened this might be what they needed for to go get help, the gates of hell wont be able to help the death eaters if they knew what had happened. but then again this was something that they knew since they kinda came here. he was the only one here. he was bad at playing it off so. it didnt take long for them to know that since they are able to sense stuff like this. well not harry, ron and hermione they never ever made it to that part of their training since well the war started.

"You see they where so angry at all I have been writing, So they took my Luna," Cried Xenophilius

Xenophilius walked over to Harry and pushed his bangs out of the way, the other death gods and demons and espada and arnacars in the room had to hold them selves back but if anything happened they have to go and get help, they would have to go and get kagome if anything. she would be the only one who would be able to access her family home. and that is the place they all knew from the last meeting. that they dark lord was taking home in. since they kinda blew up his manor out of hate for one thing. it was for all the shit he had done to kagome and she was the one who suffering trying to keep harry safe.

"It's really you they want," Whispered Xenophilius

Harry held onto Xenophilius wrist and looked into the sad eyes he was angry that someone took one of their friends, Merlin forbid if renji and nano found out, well they would be seeing a new face in hell. and it seemed that the man basically sold his soul for this one. and they knew that this was not a good thing if he had. but then again they would understand why he had done for his daughter. well for kagome she would of done the same dammed thing for her children and grand children since she sent umbridge to hell for what she did to tamaki and she didnt care.

"Who took her Mr Lovegood?" Asked orihime

Xenophilius looked at Alice with tears in his eyes, She reminded him of his Luna so much, With her carefree ways, and he knew that she was intelligent. but he knew that she was her friend as well. but he was the one who soul his very soul for his only daughter. not that he didnt know yet that unohana was with his child. and it would be something that came to a suprise when they see each other again. well if he even survived for that matter. while he sighed and knew he was going to be speaking his name.

"Lord Voldemort," Said Xenophilius

After he had said that clouds of back streaks in the sky as they flew to the home of the Lovegood's to capture the one they wanted, Hex flew all over the place as everyone took to the floors, Everyone took their hands and got out of there quickly, but the only bad thing was that tamaki and the twins was taken from them. and that was not going to end well. they are playing with fire when it came down to taking those three. it was going to be something that came down to what they had to do. but for now it was going to be for them to find where kagome is and warn her so they sent hell butterfly's out and they slpit up to hnt down the doom of the death eaters.

to be continued,


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapter 30_

* * *

They landed in the middle of the woods not even sure where. As they got up and dusted themselves off, but lucky enough tamaki hikaru and karou beat the crap out of them and searched out their power. and landed on the ground with them. while kenpachi smirked that was kagome grandkits and kid for ya. while they all looked around and wondered where they basically landed at. and ron was the first one to break the silence from them all to make them all know that was a dick move.

"What a snitching traitor, he pulled a dick move on us. Isn't there no one we could trust," Hissed Ron,

Everyone agreed to what Ron had said, And them again somewhat understood what they poor stoner was going through, while they understood why he done what he had done. even spirit being a father he would of done the same thing. but then again not the time to be voicing about this. while tamaki and hikaru and karou high fived they killed the ones who tried to take them. but now with magic so they would not be able to trace it back to the them. they made sure they would be in a place to be sent to hell.

"They kidnapped her because she is important to me, So let's put it this way he is desperate," Said Harry

Everyone agreed to what Harry had said, They understood what he meant there it explained more to why they did it, Ron starrted to walk away a bit only stopped when people popped out of now where, The death gods and demons jumped into the trees, As the others started to run, while hikaru and karou and tamaki was running after them to make sure they would not lose them. it was to late since it the others was not going to be able to help them since they was hiding in the tree's.

"Well hello beutifull," Said Scabior

Hermione cursed and started to back away when she saw someone she never wanted to see again, As the six of the started to run away in hopes to escape, As the others popped out to where the person they knew would help to come and get them, They where told not to interfere, and they knew if something happened to the ones who is kagome kid and kagome grand kids. oh all hell was going to go down. it was not going to be a good thing for them once she was going to find this out.

"Well, Don't just hang in there. Snatch 'em!" Ordered Scabior

All his wolves went after Ron, Harry and Hermione,hikaru and karou and tamaki in hopes they would be able to catch them, While ikkaku and yumichika watched so they could report to the others, They needed to hold back so they wont interfere, One of them shot out chains and grabbed a hold of Ron, As he fell to the ground in pain, Harry and Hermione along with hikaru and karou and tamaki was still trying to out run them, Harry was shot down and saw visions of snake fucker and someone else he now knows who owns the wand,

"The hallows do exsist," Explained Harry

And out of no where the wolves and Scabior found them and captured them, As they chained them together, they bound tamaki, hikaru and karou mouths since they well had bleeding hands and well they heard the worlds that came out of their mouths. hemione was thinking what was going to happen when kagome found out what had just happened. this was not going to be a good thing for these guys since they just got themselves a free one way ticket to the gates of hell with the seal in place.

"Your little boy toy's would get load's worst," Said Scabior

Scabior huffed and turned to a ugly swollen person who looked like he was something that came out of the grave, but he had to say that one with the blond hair and violet eyes was a beautiful boy. and he was no way in hell gay but he would do this boy and hell he knew their leader would love to take the boy. while he traced his finger down the boy face and enjoyed the look of fear in those lovely eyes. while he kissed his cheek. while the twin boys was yelling but muffled and he would know it was not the nices things either.

"Well who the hell are you ugly?" Asked Scabior

Harry turned to look at Scabior with the insult he had said, But this was no time to have his temper issue, while hikaru and karou snickered that was their work for ya. they did that for a reason and it was quickly done. they even snickered on what they had done. while harry glared at them who knew that they are the ones who did this to him with fox magic. but then again it was something he should be thanking them for. while he was happy they are with him. but there was nothing to be happy about with kagome finding out about this.

"What's your name?" Asked Scabior

Scabior walked over to Harry and looked him over not even knowing who this person truly is, Not even realizing the two death gods went to go and get help. they knew all the gates of hell was not going to be fear when it came down to kagome finding out about what was going down. no one never ever messed with her kids and grandkits and never ever lived to tell about it. look at umbridge and tamaki grandmother. this was not going to be no different when it came down to what was going to go down.

"Duddly Vernon Duddly, That's my name," Said Harry,

Scabior looked at him as if he was lying or just stupid but he would play along, He thought he saw others with them but he shrugged that off as well, they all had to say it was the most stupid name that he has ever came up with. and if that snake fucker was going to have informaton on harry and that would come rigth up in it. hell they knew that was the little shits real name since they have files after files on them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later,_

Scabior took them to malfoy manor where they where ordered to take them, well tamaki was well looking the worst of them since they all passed him around before coming here so he has bloos leaking from him and along with other stuff as well. They were still chained and pulled along behind them, tamaki was passed out from his pain and all the crying for help and stop. and for his mother and father to find him. Bellatrix waited outside of the gates for them, As she lead them into he house,

"Get Draco," Ordered Bellatrix

When Draco came out to see his aunt pull his head up and wondered who the ugly bugger was in hopes its not who he thought, but what made him loose what he wast hinking when he saw tamaki. he had to make sure he didnt show her what he was thinking. his twin sister was not going to like this. tamaki was freaking nude and well he didnt want to think what was mixd with his blood he was not even waking up. his eyes shifted to hikaru and karou who had tears in their eyes from being forced to watch that. while harry and the others was thinking about what they had to watch and hear.

"Well Draco?" Asked Bellatrix

Draco looked at the poor person who seen better days as Lucius and Narcissa stood behind their son, they wanted to vomite when they seen the state of their grandson. he was not even moving. he was nude and hikaru and karou gave them eyes with sadness and knew that this was not a good thing. they was also Worried about their daughter but they knew she would come and save the day as always they hoped she would, and well who ever did that to tamaki is going to suffer greatly.

"I'm not sure," Said Draco

Lucius walked over to his second child and placed a hand on his shoulder in hopes to give him the strength to do it, and he was sick from the sheer sight of his one grandson. but then again he knew draco was not taking the sight of tamaki not that well either. but then again this was something that he was going to wish to see when draco twin gets here and kills who did that to tamaki. how dare they do that to tamaki what did he ever do to them. he didnt deserve to do this bad enough that pink clad toad done it to him.

"Draco look closely my son, Do it for kagome and us, We must hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, Everything would be as it once was do you understand," Said Lucius

Lucius was hoping he got through, he whisperd for tamaki and the others as well. They don't need their kagome in the hand's of the Dark Lord again he found out what the vile snake did to his little princess, and the little prince who was bleeding on the floor with cum mixed with blood. it was more than one person who had done this to tamaki. it made him sick, narcissa was trying to make sure no one knew she was trying to not cry. hikaru and karou wanted to go to tamaki side to protect their family.

"Now blondy don't forget who found him, And caught him,and the nude one we just had fun with him. he was such a lovely beautiful boy those violet eyes and soft blond hair. the screams and crying for us to stop and other things it was the best sex ever. all my men had a go more than once with that sweet ass. plus i would liek to have him as our personal sex slave." Hissed Scabior

Lucius held back a growl in annoyance, and it angered him to no end. how dare he sit there and explain what he did to tamaki. how dare he think he would be getting away with this. tamaki with get his revenge by his littel princess. narcissa was trying to keep her mask up. all she wanted to do was to hold her little grandson and bath him and make him cry it out in her arms. It seemed Draco knew what he was trying to say and made himself look like he had fear on his face and sadness from what he had heard. plus the anger he was feeling was not even helping matters right now. but kagome would get them., As Bellatrix went over to Draco and took his hand and walked him over,

"Come now draco, you can do better than that little sister of yours, If this isn't who we think it is Draco and we call him, he'll kill us all." Said Bellatrix

Draco looked into the ugly guys eyes wondering who this person could be, He never seen someone like this before, and he knew this was hikaru and karou work he sensed the fox magic all over him. but he was not going to out him. he was not going to do that. but they need to get tamaki help. he was bleeding and he needed to bath. he was not going to take this well when he finally wakes up. he hoped someone found his twin sister and he knew that this was not going to end well.

"The hell is wrong with his face?" Asked Draco

Bellatrix looked at the boy trying to avoid not looking at his mate he couldn't stand seeing her in pain or anything else he needed to stay undercover, hikaru and karou had a spark in their eyes for that showed it was their work. plus they would not know much thatit was even them. so they are just prided in all of their work. so this was going to end well with them. and hoped that their grandmother was going to get there soon. this was going to be a show they would not wish to miss out on.

"What is wrong with the boy's face?" Asked Bellatrix

Draco still study the face of the boy before him, As Harry tried with his eyes to tell him think of something anything, he just cant think on what tamaki looked like right now. and it was sick just sick what they did to him. they are going to make sure they would show them when kagome gets here. and she was not going to be happy to find out what had happened to her son. while he knew they would have to watch and like hell he was going to let them take tamaki as a sex slave. he was a pure blood and he was not going to let it happened to him.

"Give me her wand let's see what her last spell was?" Asked Bellatrix

Bellatrix went over to grab Hermiones wand, Harry saw the worry in Draco eye, while hikaru and karou spark was back in their eye. it seemed that they would never ever find out what magic was uses. well unless you have been around fox demons. or know what fox demon power and magic was like and what it feels like. so this was going to be something that they would never find out. He knew Draco was Hermione mate and saw how hard he was fighting it, As Narcissa and Lucius went over to him they are having hard enough time for not going to where tamaki is and take him away from here from what had happened. and to hold him and let him cry after they bathed him and to dress him in the silk that he deserved to wear.. bellatrix went over and saw the sword of gryffendor but the real one was switched as it went back to its owner and was replaced by a fake one.

"What in the world is that? Where did you get that from?" Hissed Bellatrix

The guy who was holding the fake sword looked up with fear in his eyes he knew when the crazy one was pissed your doomed, and that you fucked the kid of the most dangerous being alive. and twas going to be the his death and to hell. plus it seemed that kagome was going to make sure of it. while he went over and ran his hand down tamaki body. lucius and narcissa and draco blood boiled from what they are seeing. they cant believe what he was about to do since bellatrix just told he him was able to do it. tamaki eyes snapped open and he screamed and cried while they all had to be forced to watch this. while bellatrix was asking things like nothing was going on. lucius,, narcissa and draco was feeling sick and helpless they cant do nothing to save their tamaki,

"It was in her bag when we searched her, So it means it all mine now," Said the wolf

Bellatrix slashed her wand killing all the wolves around her plus they are down playing with their play toy who was passed out from what had happened., She hated when people stole off of her, and she did get turned on when people did that though when she was watching them to take that boy and listen to him begging and crying. oh how it turned her on greatly. the dark lord would wish to see this boy he might enjoy to have him around for all the men and ladies to use to get their sex on.

"Cissy you take the boy's to the prison and the new sex slave for the death eaters., I wan't to have a talk to this one, Lady to lady," Hissed Bellatrix

Narcissa looked at the girl with sad eyes she never wanted this for her son soul mate, This was just wrong but she and Lucius took the two down to the cell's as she helped tamaki up with lucius help when they were far enough away he picked him up in his arms. not even caring he was getting his blood and cum all over him. this was his grandson. while muttering they were so sorry and that his mama would make this all right once more. this was not going to be a good thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and Ron. tamaki, hikaru and karou_

Narcissa and Lucius pushed them into the cell while lucius layed tamaki down he would hope kagome gets here soon. since he was needed back up stairs before they are noticed to be gone, And went back upstairs to make sure Bellatrix don't kill the girl. hikaru and karou laid tamaki acrossed their laps. using fox magic to make sure he had something on. while they be there to comfort their family. while harry and ron went over and sat next to them. and tried to reach out to tamaki. they only shook their heads. he would not let them go near him if he wakes up anytime soon.

"What the hell are we going to do, We just can't leave Hermione up there with the crazy one, And we know the other's in here can't do nothing. look at poor poor tamaki. he needs help," Cried Ron

They heard someone speak from inside the cell, They turned to see who it was only to see Luna come out of the dark, her eyes went wide when she seen tamaki, but she knew how he was and knew better to not go near him. she felt sorry fro him. and it was going to be a bad thing when it came down to what he was doing. but then again this was something that came down to what he had to get thehelp he neeed. and she knew their his grandparents and draco was helpless since they cant show anything.

"Harry? Ron? Is that you? oh poor tamaki," whispered Luna

Ron took out the object Albus left him and put light inside the dark and wet cell that smelled like ass, as they saw Luna more clearly, while he was looking back and forth from where tamaki was at and back to luna. hikaru and karou would not leave his side. thye are not going to leave thier family. harry sighed and knew how protective they are of each other. and it showed on how they are acting right here and now. and when kagome shows up they hope malfoy manor would be able to hold.

"Luna is that you?" Asked Harry,

Harry squinted to see if it was who he was seeing, He was wondering why where they all placed in the same cell, he didnt move from his spot next to hikaru and karou and tamaki. but they did what they are able to do. they used their power to be able to put some sort of clothing on him. luna reached out slowly and tilted her head to the side to show she was not going to harm him. it was to make their beast to calm down to the harmed member of their family their pack.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bellatrix and Hermione_

Bellatrix had Hermione pinned to the ground she sat on top of her and she was all up in her face, she was going to find out how in the world she gotten into her vult and then she was going to give that cute boy a test run. she saw how large his man hood was and knew that he would be pleasurable. but for now it was time for fun with a mudblood and make sure to make her suffer since they are already made that blond mudblood suffer. and that was sexy as hell. she has some things she would be able to use him to him him suffer more.

"Now you tell me where you get that sword?, And tell me how you get it?" Hissed Bellatrix

Hermione was crying hard as Bellatrix hurt her she couldn't take the pain she was handing out to her, she needed to make sure that kagome didnt get found out. and buy the time for her to show up. she needed to make sure tamaki would be able to get the help that he needed. he was suffering and loss alot of blood. while she knew this was not the best wat to do so. but it was something. and she felt sorry for the malfoys since they looked so helpless and felt that way since they are not able to help in the ways they wanted to help.

"I didn't take anything, I promise I didn't steal anything," Cried Hermione

Bellatrix took her dagger and started to carve something into Hermiones arm, As Hermione screamed and cried as Bellatrix other hand pushed her head into the stone floor, she knew that this was over she was going to get fucked by that new toy to the death eaters. and she would not care if she had his child, the boy was lovely and beautiful. and she wouldnt mind to have his baby. but then again she didnt even know who in the world she was messing with. and whos kid that is that they just screwed with.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry, Ron and Luna, hikaru and karou and tamaki_

They all heard Hermiones cries they felt bad for draco since he was the one who had to stay undercover and watch this while tamaki was shaking in fear and crying. he has just woke up. while hikaru and karou was rocking him back and forth trying to let him know thye are not going to let them take him again. while the cried of hermione was making things alot worst. but she was not able to help it. lucius sneaked back down to hand them somethng to be able to help tamaki.

"We have to do something, He can't be found out," Cried Ron

Harry knew what he meant and he knew he needed to help Draco out to not be discovered, Luna looked at them worried, hikaru and karou was not thinking on anything since they are focused on tamaki. that is something they are working on. while harry was trying to figure out what he was able to do. and he was not even bale to get near the boy. he sighed and felt sorry for him. he knew what it felt like and he knew he never ever want it to happen to him. but all hell was going to brrak lose.

"There is no way out of here we had tried everything, They say its enchanted," Said Olivander

Harry saw Olvander and the goblin come out as he went down to one knee and took out the knife Sirius gave him, but then again it was something that they needed to get to out of there so they would be able to get tamaki the help he was needing. while hikaru put tamaki on karou back. while he was shaking in fear. this was something that has happened to him before. as if his grandmother when she did things to him he was locked away in this. ron must know since he whspered to tamaki.

"Really Harry that is a odd thing to place in your sock," Said Luna

Harry turned to Luna who was dressed oddly, He rolled his eyes they need to get to Hermione and fast while the others go and get help, He looked into the glass and said help them, As Wormtail came down stairs, karou was going to kill the sick freak for what he was going to do what everyone was thinking. he was going to kill him and it was going to be in a way that no one would be able to connect them to it. and it was going to look like he dropped dead.

"You goblin come with her," Ordered Wormtail

The goblin walked over to Wormtail to get the punishment he would be getting in hopes it would kill him, As they left and closed and locked the cell, Ron light the room up again, And with a pop, They saw Bella with bright red hair with blue highlights and black eyes with black lips, but then again it was not going to end well for the night. but then again once the person who was going to be the death of them was going to show up.

"You people are going to be the death of me, and who harmed my son. becase they are meeting hell tonight," Hissed kagome

They noticed kagome's voice changed as Dobby stood by her, She had no way into her family home. plus she went over to place a hand on her son forhead and was trembling with anger from what was going on. how dare they do this to him. she gotten the hell butterfly from her father to come and it was a emergency so she fallowed the power levels and now she was here now and she would have to take tamaki with her,

"Princess what the hell you doing here," Hissed Harry

kagome huffed rolled her black eyes, She walked over and slapped him in the head to prove her point as she cringed when she heard Hermione scream, as she kissed her son forehead she place a spell on him that would last long enough until she gets them all out of here to safe house. and the one that belongs to the kuchiki in the world of the living in not to far away. she needed to get her son there and fast he was fading in and out she pointed her grand kits to go with her son. they knew what was near here and it would be the best place to hid out for a while.

"I only got in here because of Dobby, and a hell butterfly. and someone is going to hell for what they did to my son. So let's get going," Hissed kagome

"Take those two to Shell Cottage," Ordered Harry

Dobby only nodded as he turned to look at Luna and the old man ready to take them to safety while kagome stood and helped out here, she opened the garganta and sent hikaru and karou first it was the only ones she was able to send through fast enough. As dobby popped out to go and help them with the young prince, They heard someone come down the stairs kagome motioned for them to hide and she made herself invisible, Wormtail opened the cell, As kagome went over to him and knocked him out with a kick to the head as the fat rat man fell to the ground as she dug her claws glowing green and purple as she pushed more poison into him that he would have a painful death,

"Let's go," Whispered kagome

kagomewalked up the stairs as Harry and Ron was behind her in hopes they would find their friend, she knew that tamaki was going to be safe. she has her one daugther there and szayel. he would be safe now. she didnt have time to send no one else through. but her son was getting the help he needed. but she was trying to keep her anger down. and she had a feeling that she was going to make someone suffer tonight for what they had done to her baby boy. and she was not going to be kind about it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

kagome, Harry and Ron, Saw her aunt trying to ask the poor goblin to tell her who got into her vault, While Hermione laid on the floor crying with blood coming down her arm, When she was about to harm Hermione once again, but then again she was not going to let her sister in law well future well she was not going to let her suffer from her bitch ass aunty doing this to her. while kagome eyes was glowing with power and she was going to make her suffer. by the scent of the dead bodies on the floor was the ones who did it to her son. but ti seemed that someone was alrady sending their souls to hell.

 **"OH HELL NO YOUR NOT YOU BITCH ASS CRAZY BITCH!"** roared kagome

Bellatrix turned she didn't even know who this person was, She wondered where this girl came from, Hermione couldn't tell who it was or who the voice was her tear's just continued to fall, kagome waved her hand and her aunt's wand went flying into her own hand, As she saw her father walk over to her she just rolled her eyes and waved her hand so he didn't need to do anything, he was showing his amusement in what she was doing. while he was giving her the signal to do so.

 **"STOP RIGHT NOW!"** Ordered Hermione

The three looked over to see Bellatrix with a dagger about to slit Hermiones throat, kagome saw her twin with horror all over his face it broke her heart to see that, and she had a feeling that he has seen more this night than he wished to talk about. but then again she was not going to like what he was forced to watch. while she narrowed her eyes at the bitch who she had not choice but to share blood with. she had to think of something fast since she didnt need her to get harmed.

"Drop your wand you freak, And you two as well," Hissed Bellatrix

Harry and Ron dropped their wand kagome dropped something that looked like a wand no one needed to know who she was, Only her father mother and brother knew it was her, while they took note that tamaki or the twins was not with her. she sent them to go and get help. that was going to be the best thing right now since tamaki was not doing so well. they would not lose one of their grand babies or great grand babies. they would go on a murder spree if that ever happened.

"Well well well look what we have here, Is this you girlfriend Harry Potter? She look's like a freak just like you," Hissed Bellatrix

kagome only snorted and this crazy cow call's herself her aunt, and look at her she can't even tell who her family really is, Her mother watch with worried eyes, plus she had a feeling she had something to do what had happened to her son. but for now she needed to make sure that they all got out of here safe. but then again that was going to be hard. and one of them would get harmed in the process but long as they get out alive and safe. that is all that mattered right now. while she was keeping a eye one everyone.

"Call him," Ordered Bellatrix

Draco looked into his sisters eyes he wanted to leave with her, he was wondering if tamaki was out safe. and he knew that she was going to understand what he was asking her. kagome only looked back to show it's not time yet and let him know she will be fine, she gave him the look to let him know that tamaki and the twins are back in the safe house. he gave her a look of relief. no one other than family and friends knew what was going on between the two of them. but then again kagome was protective by nature.

"Call him Lucius," Ordered Bellatrix

Lucius went over pulled up his sleeve and sneered from what she had the balls to do. and she had the nerve to think she was going to get away with all she had done. He hated his sister inlaw he wanted to kill her, As he called the vile snake fucker, Everyone started to look up,As the chandelier fell where Bellatrix had Hermione they all jumped out of the way, kagome waved their wands over as they gathered where Dobby was, kagome was in front of them she was hit by some of the glass,

 **"YOU STUPID ELF! YOU NEARLY KILLED ME!"** Yelled Bellatrix

kagome cursed and had her arms out in protection to show that she would not let no harm to come to them if she gets injured she had others waiting for her outside, she had to get the hell out of here. and this was not going to be fun. she was still healing from the last meeting with the dark lord. and she was not going to have to be found out this soon. but she didnt have to kill anyone since the ones who did that to her son was in hell already. she was not happy that she didnt get to kill them.

"Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to harm someone or seriously injure someone," Said Dobby,

Bellatrix tried to send a hex over to the elf with her sisters wand, To send a hex to kill the stupid elf, Dobby snapped his figures and took Narcissa wand, And snapped them again and returned it to her Bellatrix didn't know he did that, but then again he was there it was all a plan. but then again it was to get them out of this house before the dark lord has come. but then again kagome was not going to let them be found out by the dark lord. so this has to be done and over with soon.

 **"HOW DARE YOU TAKE A WITCH'S WAND! HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MASTERS!"** Yelled Bellatrix

"Dobby had no master! Dobby is a free elf! Dobby has come with Princess to save Harry potter and his friends," Hissed Dobby,

Bellatrix now knew a name of the vile bitch who dared to take her new toy away from her, She will get hers one day,, Everyone took Dobby hand kagome was the last to grab and took the blunt of the dagger, As one of the cloaked figured took her into their arms bleeding all over the stone floor and flashed out of there, she was basically harmed in more than one way. it seemed that she was taken the place hermione did. plus she was in bad shape from what was done to her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone landed on the sand of a beach where the manor that belonged to the kuchikis when they are in the world of the living. it was kagomes., Harry got up and went over to see if Hermione was ok, he knew that tamaki was being taken care of and that he was not in good shape. but where was kagome at. what was taking her so long to get her here. did something happened to her. plus dobby was there with them. so what happened to kagome and hoped she was ok and got out of there.

"Hermione are you ok we are safe now," Said Harry,

Harry went over to see if Hermione was ok, He knelt down before the two of his friends nearly forgetting about who had saved them. plus he knew his other friends was getting the help to tamaki. he felt sorry for him and didnt want nothing to happened to him like that. and had to be forced to watch it as well. that was when someone landed and was clutching a body to him. when the hook lowered and it was spirit he was crying as kagome was bleeding all over the place and not looking so well.

"Harry come here, I need help," pleaded spirit

Harry went over to where spirit was holding kagome;s bleeding form in his arms he took the dagger out and wrapped her to stem the bleed he sent ryuuken and isshin a message to not tell Severus and get there at once, plus she took everything that was meant for hermione. and he knew that she was not going to be in good shape until the help arrives. while harry didnt know what had happened. why did she do that for them. why did she take everything that was for hermione. he saw spirit rock her back and forth fro what had happened to his ex wife sho he seemed to still love more than anything in the world.

"Oh no kagome," cried Harry

Harry felt like he was going to cry kagome looked like she was going to die, she was like a sister to him. and she has done so much for him since the dark lord has came back. and he hated to know that this had happened to her. and he had a feeling her body was already bad from one of the meetings with the dark lord. while spirit rocked back and forth and muttering things he didnt understand. but then again he was close to her and he knew why that is. He wasn't able to get near her when ryuuken and isshin showed up with Dobby as they took her into the home they they would be hiding out in,

to be continued,


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

ryuuken and isshin fixed kagome up as good as new while they had to keep their murdering intent at bay, She went back to where Severus and the others where still at well the soul socitey since she needed to have some more rest. but then again that would not be much since she was the spy and was severus, She told them what she knew so far, She also said that she killed the Ravenclaws Horcrux before she left she and Draco did that one together, plus she made sure that tamaki was going to be ok before she left. she tried to get him to come with her. but he said he wanted to continue on and help out where he was able to help. Now everyone was trying to figure out what to do next,

"It's rather beautiful here," Said Luna

Luna was looking at the seashell windchims, As Bill looked up as he placed cups on the table while his wife and mate looked over her shoulder, while luna wondered if renji was ok. she has not heard from him in a good while since he was put on this mission that was sent from zuse himself. she sighed and knew this was closer than the manor that belonged to the kuchiki clan in which kagome and her family belonged to. but then again she was not so quick to judge on anything.

"It was out aunts, She loved this place, We all used to come here as kids, Now we use it as a safe house as many others," Said Bill

Harry went inside as the others who came back fallowed him in, he looked at everyone and was happy that he had their help now. so this was a good thing for him. while he knew that kagome was going to go back and doing what she normally does. this was something that he knew he needed now. even though he hated when others get harmed all because of him. and the war that is because of him. and sadly sometimes he felt like some of the people who has started wards through out history.

"I need to talk to the goblin," Said Harry

Luna looked at Harry and arched a brow wondering why he would need to talk to the goblin for,but then again this was somethign that she just figured out. since there was alot has been going on and she didnt even know about it. but then again she knew about dumbledor being alive from her times going to the soul socitey back and forth. but then again this was alot of things that came down to what had to stop this war. and that was all came down to something called horcrux's with souls in them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile upstairs_

Harry, Hermione and szayel along with hikaru and karou went in the room where the goblin was staying, They sat down on the bed seeing who would talk first, but then again they are chosen to do so since they are the best to know more on how to gather information. plus hikaru and karou would be able to come up with some form of a plan. but that was them they are good at finding out things. ritsu came and took luna to hogwarts since she was cleared to go back to the school.

"So how are you doing?" Asked Harry

Griphook let how a sigh he knew this would be coming, He knew he had to help but not with out a price, but then again he knew better to not mess with the beings in the room. he had a feeling that harry knew that all goblins do fear al forms of death gods. and other beings that are connected to them. and it seemed that is why he took them up here to speak with him. plus he knew better to not mess with that set of twins they can be down right pure evil when they wanted to be. but then again that was a fox demon for you.

"Well I'm still alive," Said Griphook

szayel thought he was rather charming to say the least well funny as well, But he felt bad for the poor little guy, but then again it seemed that it came down to things he would have to do what he was known to do best. or just let hikaru and karou at him. it seemed they are good at what they do. plus they have learned alot from him and mayuri. so their evil side was more or less evil. plus he did zange as weell. he was the same as these two and being ritsu twin brother it was much more different. but then again the accident with the transfiguation he had to live with bunny ears on his head for the rest of his life. but he seemed to have enjoyed them since he was used to them.

"Do you remember me when you first to came to the bank, You are famous even with us goblins Harry Potter," Said Griphook

Harry went over to sit in the chair next to Griphook trying to think back on that day but he couldn't remember much, bur harry took note that he kept looking back and forth from him and the others in the room. yes he knew of the goblin fear of any form of a death god and anyone who is connected to them. and it was kagome idea to bring them in this meeting. and now he was kinda happy to a point to have took up the idea and bring them with him. while he could tell how nervous that he was.

"So is Mrs Snape well and good, along with the younf prince who is powerful like his siblings. and you two her grand children as well. I would hate to see such a sweet girl die, and the poor prince was suffering for so long i feel for him. Plus her brother and other family would be heart broken along with Severus and the rest of the family. and you two as well," Said Griphook

Harry swallowed hard he would not was to be face to face with Severus at this point in time if he was him, and he saw the sadness in hikaru and karou golden orbs,. they are close to kagome and he was feeling bad. plus tamaki their family was something they are also close to. plus as well all their other family. but for now he knew that he was going to have need of them again. while he sighed and knew that this was going to be time for a trip once this all over. and he was planning on doing that.

"Yes she is well, And went back to the castle," Said Harry

Griphook smiled he liked the Malfoy's they were good people, he felt for them when he took notice on how helpless they looked when they were also forced to watch what they had to watch. and was not even able to go to their grandchild. that was what he knew that he saw that they wanted to. he took notice they hid it from anyone who would of known the emotion. but he knew that emotion all to well. And Severus was a good man, He just deserved the happiness that he has now,

"Your a rather odd wizard, So how did you come by the sword?" Asked Griphook

Harry looked at the sword that kagome had left them this time, Of they where caught it would change to a fake one, plus from what he knew that thoth and her sword spirits has not come back from their mission yet. he didnt know what sort of a mission they was sent on. they seemed to be very tight lipped on this sort of thing. as if he was thinking that they are out there getting something for the war. but that was something he knew and just was not getting told that was going on.

"It's kinda complicated," Said Harry

Griphook clasped his fingers together ready to do business to help but he would never do it with out payment, he knew that he had to make sure that he didnt go about things and piss of the beings in the house that has the power to kill him with out even a word just their finger was able to do so. hell he was stragled by kagome and a few others that he came into contact with. but he learned that it was all true that never ever piss off beings like them. and he was trying to not do that.

"But I would like to ask why did bellatrix the crazy bitch think it should be in her vault in the bank?" Asked Harry

Griphook laughed at the name he chose to call Bellatrix and he agree, He heard the others in the room laugh as well, hikaru and karou snickered they hated their great aunt. and they would be more than happy to watch neville rip her heart out. so this was going to be the day they are going to be there. and hoped to be there and not fighting. and hope they would be able to watch them take her heart out and make her watch him crush it for all the shit she had done to his family.

"Well its complicated dear boy," Said Griphook

szayel laugh he got what the goblin just did and it was rather funny, He felt the amusement coming off the small guy in waves, while hikaru and karou snickered on it. while harry huffed as if they are thinking he was their form of amusment. but then again it was something he would not want to know. while tamaki came into the room and sat down next to szayel and spirit as well. they wanted to see and hear what was being said. and see if they would be able to get what they need out of him.

"Let's just say the old coot left it to kagome Snape Nee Malfoy, She handed it over to use in out use of it to kill off things in out mission, But if we where ever caught it would turn into a fake sword and return to her," Explained Harry

Griphook was pleased with the Malfoy girl, She was a smart one as smart as Severus was, well probably out smart the Dark Lord himself, but then again he felt for her family most ofall her kids. and that her ex husband. he nodded to the man who he knew was lord death weapon. and he knew what the man was able to do. so yeah he was going to make sure he didnt piss him off. plus he knew the malfoy girl was able to use his weapon form and that is how he turned to be where he is now.

"There is a sword in the vault of Bellatrix, But it was a fake, It appeared this passed summer," Explianed Griphook

Harry looked at the goblin wondering how that could of happened, Then it hit him kagome went in since she was her family, and that is how she was able to get the sword. while he nodded to spirit and a soft smile to tamaki. he only seen the boy only nod to him. he was older than him. but he was not going to say nothing. but he knew how long he has suffering and how old he was when it first started. not even a huge manor was able to hid him. they always found him.

"And the crazy one didn't think of a thing since family replaced it?" Asked Harry

Griphook smriked he knew who did it, He helped in the replacement of the fake sword, And the girl knew her work well. but then again look who she is.a nd he was not going to say or think more on this. and he knew the one boy is the son of the engypton god of knowledge. so what else was tehre to be said on that. he knew better to not judge the pink hair male he was a smart one and a dangerous one. he was at that end from him and the one known as mayuri. that was something he never wished to do again.

"Let's just say she did a wonderful job of making the fake look real, I couldnt even tell it was the real or fake one," Said Griphook

"yeah that is our grandma for ya she is one smart one." said hikaru

"yeah we know where our smarts come from." said karou

"yup that is my mama!" chirped tamaki

"that is our kagome. it was one of the many reasons why i love her. and still love her. and i would tell her how much i am proud of her." said spirit

"she is a shining light for us all. if it wasnt for her we would not be here after the ruikia winter war." said szayel

Hermione arched a brow she knew kagome was good but never this good, She was glade they had her on their side. but then again she smiled on what was all said, and she knew all to well that she was the best of the best. and she knew that she was the best thing to her family and how happy she was with them. but for now it was for her to enjoy when she was able to hear what they say about kagome. harry was smiling as well to what was said. it was only them now since kenpachi was needed back at the soul socitey and ikkaku and yumichika was sent with him since they basically needed for him.

"A hogwarts professor I understand it he is now Headmaster", Said Griphook

Everyone gasped in the room, That what Bella meant who was Headmaster,They looked over to the others in the room, Who only shrugged and nodded to tell them it was the truth, they knew all of this. but then again it was common knowledge when ti came down to what was known about severus. it was apart of the grand plan. and albus was able to get all his affairs in order before he did what he had done. and he wanted severus to be in charge. and as well kagome. but kenpachi and a few others was meant to be around to help on things.

"So that fake sword in Bellatrix vault, Is there anything else in there?" Asked spirit

Hermione wondered the same thing, She would be the perfect person who would hide things for the Dark Lord. but then again they didnt know alot of things for the safety for their minds being probed from being captures. and now they understood why the three of them was kept not in the loop of things. and they understood completely. but for now they are going to have to get into the bank and see if they are able to get what they needed. and the one object they had a feeling that is still in there.

"Oh why yes there are a few rather interesting things that hide inside of the vault," Said Griphook

"And the crazy ones vault?" Asked Harry

Griphook leaned back in his seat getting comfortable, Wondering what he was looking for he knew he needed something just not sure what yet, he knew what he wanted for all of this. but for now he wanted to make a deal with him. after all the sword in general is goblin made. and he would love to have it in his possessions. and even though the sword belonged to the most powerful and dangerous of them all. but he wanted to make sure he was able to get it and keep it since he was going against alot of laws and codes.

"Perhapes there is, And perhapes there isn't," Said Griphook

Harry narrowed his eyes annoyed with the little dance the goblin was playing, and he knew he was having fun as well, while szayel smirked and so did hikaru and karou. it was that smirk that made you feel un easy. that was something that came down that came down to when it was something for them to make others feel uneasy. even spirit was able to make you feel that way. but there was not much he was able to do.

"Well we need to get into one of the vaults," Said Harry

Griphook smirked now he was getting somewhere with this little dance of theirs they are having, he shivered and felt what was being directed at him. and he knew that this was never ever something that came to him easy. and not many things make him feel fear. but these beings are basically what he feared. and he was not going to show them. and he had this feel by the smug looks they have on their faces. that they are able to feel what he was feeling right now and the fear he was feeling.

"Well that is imposiable," Said Griphook

"Well yeah alone, But with you no we will not have a hard time," Said Harry

Harry wasn't backing down he needed to get into that vault even if it killed him doing it, He need to bring peace to the Wizarding world. and he knew how much kagome suffering to bring this peace to the world. but then again it was somethign that he was not going to be able to think on for the time being. he needed to make sure this would end soon since kagome is getting worst and worst. and look what happpened to poor poor tamaki bad enough umbridge did it. and now that happen to him.

"Tell me why should I help you?" Asked Griphook

Griphook wanted to know the truth and he better have damn good one to say the least to offer the help that is needed, but he knew better to not do something when ir came down to the octava espada. that man was a dangerous one to deal with. but for now it was something that he was going to have to test. and even though he did sign for his body to be sent to research and development if he ever dies. it was what he himself wanted to do with his body. so what else was there to think on.

"I have gold, Lot's and lot's of it," Said Harry

Griphook snickered he don't want gold, He could have gold with the snap of his fingers, But that is not what he wants, but then again the goblins are only able to defies the laws of that. but for now he was not looking for that. he wanted that sword. so if they wanted this he was going to get that sword. even though he knew it was the real one. but he was goin gto make sure he was going to voice what he was going to have for the price of breaking way to many laws and that is something he was not thrilled in doing.

"I'm not interested in gold," Said Griphook

"Then what would you want?" Asked Harry

Everyone watched at the goblin thought of what to say next, He needed to know if he could trust them, they all wondered if what he wanted was something that was of sex. they all shivered when it came down to what they all imaged. and zange had to show up just in time to make a comment that was on all of thier minds. and he was not ashamed to voice his thoughts. he was gifted with powers that the gods gifted him to be born with. while the goblin looked at them all and wondered why they are lookin that way.

 **"HE WANT'S YOUR SEXY BODY!"** Yelled zange

Everyone laughed in the house, Even the goblin he never met someone zange was it is rather refreshing, but then again they really wanted to not thing of harry and the goblin doing the gay sex. its bad enough with lord death and mayuri when some of them walked in on that one. poor death the kid was never ever going to forget about that one. he would never ever forget seeing his father lord death getting plowed in the ass hard and fast while being tied by the clown captain mayuri. that was something they all was shivering to think on right now.

"I want the sword, That is my price," Said Griphook

Harry gawked why would he want the sword, If he hands it over he hoped kagome would not kill him in the end, but then again it was not going to be a good thing when it came down to her not knowing. but she might be cool with it for what he knew that he was thinking about doing. he looked over to spirit who was married to the woman and he only nodded as if he knew what she would say. and it was for the greater good so she would not kill him for the stupid act. and it was for the war to end so what else could they do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry, Hermione and spirit walked out of the room to talk about what to do next since that was done and over with, hikaru and karou was there waiting for ron to come out. they had to use alot of fox magic on them to make them look like the two they are going to be posing as. well bellatrix was the one they hated doing. but spirit smacked them in the back of the heads to make them do what they needed to do. and then again this was for the greater good when it came down to stuff like this.

"Do you think he would be able to get up inside of Bellatrix vault?" Asked Hermione

spirit and Harry thought about it, He was one of the higher up's on the goblin's so he should be able to, but then again they are under fox magic. so this was going to be tricky. but zange and the rest of them are going to be remaing under a spell so they would not be seen. but then again that was something they would be a good thing for the rest of them. harry and the goblin will be under the cloak.

"She was scared that she thought we had gotten inside of her vault, And I bet you my sweet ass that there is a Horcrux inside of it, Who else other than the person who want to rock the ol' snake fucker world," Said Harry

"Do you think he had a human dick or a snake one?" Asked zange

Everyone shivered to what zange had just asked since he joined in, As spirit slapped the back of his son head. he didnt understand how in the world he thinks that way. but then it hit him that was friend of his who he didnt like. but he was not going to make him give up his friends. even though his thing about yelling about human toilets that was a pain in their ass. and it was very very annoying to a point. but then again he was proud of his son he was a genius and he was a kind hearted person.

"Shut up that is not right my son," lectured spirit

zange only smirked as he waited for them to continue the conversation, He just had to get that one out, he sighed and knew that his father was warning him. but then again his father was never one to say stuff like that. sure he was a man whore at one time and that was something he learned when his mother devorced him. but then again it was something that came down to stuff like this. 5spirit arched a red brow and looked at his son with that look. zange cringed over what look he was giving.

"So if we do get in and find it? How in the name of Merlins saggy balls do we kill the thing with out the sword?" Asked zayel

Harry had to think on that one, He needed to figure out how to kill this one, While the other's waited, They all went into the room with Ollivander guest room. they would be able to sit there and talk about this and the wands that kagome has taken. even though she felt bad for taken her brother wand. but then again it was something that they knew for a fact that he was going to have to use someone else wand. but then again it was something that came down to stuff like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside with Ollivander_

The little trio went inside and sat down to get some information that they needed to make this idea work. and even though there was alot of things that they would need to do. they need to think on the wands that they have on their person. plus they got hikaru and karou and it seemed they are already after doing to the fox magic ready to be used after they finally got it right. that was something that came down to what they needed from them and their powers since it was alot more easy than dealing with potion and the there is no taste either. but it was nice to know what fox magic was able to do.

"Mr Ollivander I have to ask you a few questions," Said Harry

Ollivander looked up and smile he would tell anything at this point in time for the help he was given. but then again he was happy to know the boy was going to be ok. but for now he has a feeling why they have seeked him out. he knew what they have done. plus he could sensed the wands on their person. it was the power of the wand makers and he knew his father is making wands over in the soul socitey now. but for now he was going to see what he was able to do for them.

"Anything my boy," Said Ollivander

Harry went over to where he sat with the wands that kagome stole off the people in her family home. but then again it was two of them was her families. she only felt bad for taking her brother wand. so she just hoped he was going to be ok for him to get something to protect himself. but then again she would be able to give him her wand since she has one a back up one to have. but she would give him her wand to make sure he was not able to use the back up plan.

"Would you mind tell me who this wand belongs to?" Asked Harry

Harry handed the wand over to Ollivander so he could tell them who it was, And what was in it and who made it maybe, but he had a feeling that came down to wand makers. this was something that came down to what they was going to be doing. plus he would be able to tell him who was who's. even though it was something about that came to him but they would not tell him who the one wand to. but the look of sadnes son their faces made him think when it came down to him being with draco wand.

"Walnut and Dragon heart string, This wand belonged to one Bellatrix," Said Ollivander

Ollivander handed the wand back over to Harry after he checked it out, As Harry handed the next one over, he wanted to burn that wand. but for now they would need it to make sure they would be able to get into the vult to the bank. so they would need this one. but he had a feelin ghe was holding draco malfoy wand. and he would have to give it back to him if they ever cross paths with each other. he felt bad for him for taking it from draco.

"Hawthorn,and Unicorn hair, 10 inch's. And reasonably complyant, This wand was once was Draco Malfoy, "Said Ollivander

Harry and the others felt bad now as they wondered what Ollivander meant,spirit was gonna ask since he was his family as well, but then again it was only though marriage and being the uncel to his sons and daughters that he had with kagome. and he was happy that she blessed him with children every day. but then again he knew kagome well and she had a back up wand for this reason and she would never ever leave her brother defensless to what he was going to be doing.

"So is that wand belong to Draco it don't belong to him no more?" Ssked spirit

Ollivander looked over at the weapon to lord death and smiled, He rememebered when he sold the wand spirit had. he smiled and knew what his want was happy to have given the wand to someone who has basically was able to use the one wand. well he sold everything that was all specally made. well kagome and draco was the first ones who came down to the ones who was sold the special wand that was made differenly from all the others.

"Well if you want it, I sense it chose to be someone elses," Said Ollivander

Ollivander handed Draco wand back over to Harry so they could use it,Even thought Draco would kick his ass for it one day. but spirit handed harry his wand he was not going to let harry use draco wand. he was going to give that wand back to his ex brother inlaw and he was not going to let him use family laws. while harry sighed and knew why he did what he had. and he nodded to spirit but it was odd to hold a wand that was different from others. but for now he didnt know that it was not a wand that came down to his real one since he had the back up wand in his hands.

"You talk about wand as if they have feeling,Or that they could think," Said Harry

Ollivander only smiled not many people out there could grasp the ways of a wand maker, Or how they think, his own father is now the wand maker to all of the death gods and the beings that are connected to them. but then again he has been back and forth from the soul socitey and he enjoyed his time with his father. but then again that was something that he was happy was offered to him. plus he delivers things to the soul socitey for the things that his father needed for all his wand making.

"The wand chooses the wizard, That has been much clear to us who had studied wandlore," said ollivander

Everyone took in what he had said, It was rather interesting what had been explained they never knew so much about wands before, but then again there is wands that chose the back up ones as well. but then again they never ever understood things on this topic. not even the egypton god of knowledge its pretty back when he didnt want to study on that. but that was something they was all shocked on when they asked him if he ever liked to study things on the wand makers. all he said was hell no and he would never ever want it.

"And what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" Asked Harry

"It had been rumored that there is three, The Elder Wand, The Cloak Of Invisility that could hide you away from the people who are after you, And Resurrection Stone the thing that brings loved ones back from the dead, Together they make a person a Master of Death, A few believe that such objects really do exsist," Explained Ollivander

Harry and the others in the room listened closely to what he was telling them,It was different from what Luna father had told them, spirit nodded and now understood somethings on it. but for now they needed this information just in case the dark lord some how ended up finding where the real wand was. and it seemed that he has not even figured that it was even a fake wand just yet. so that was a good thing to a point. while kagome was the one who handed the fake wand and hoped that he was stupid enough to never ever find out it was a fake one to get by until they finish the destroying of horcrux.

"So you believe they exsist Mr Ollivander?" Asked Hermione

Ollivander leaned back thinking on what to say on the matter, He wondered why they would be asking such things, he looked over to the others in the room. and knew what had went down. and he had to say it was the brightest idea in the world to hand over the fake elder wand. but then again it was something that came down to something that was his help on the plan. and he had to say it was the most fun thing he has ever done in his life. plus his wife is taking his place helping out with what he had to do.

"I really have no reason to believe in it, Why would someone put so much stock in a old tale that been spoken for many years," Said Ollivander

"Ollivander your lying to us, You do know they exsist, You told him about the Elder Wand and where he could go looking for it, Even though it not the real one in the grave, we know the truth," Said szayel

Ollivander paled he forgot all about szayel and yes he was in the plan. and he knew that has been dangerous to do such a thing. but now one was against albus even though they wanted to yell and tell him that it was the worst ideal ever. but they kinda sighed and went with it. since it was the only thing that they could think of at the time. and they was not told about the dark lord wanting the wand. so that was something that pissed them off from the start that was a dick move on albus part and that was pissed them off to no ends,

"He tortured me utill I told him what I know, I only could tell him what I know of the rumors, Even though who knows he would find it or not, I know made a wand but I never knew what it was for it was for the soul socitey mission, I'm not sure what it was for it was a rather interesting thing, But now I know what it was for, I'm not sure if he found it or not," Explained Ollivander

"He had found it sir," Aaid Harry

Ollivander and everyone in the room looked at harry he didn't say anything about old snake fucker finding the fake wand,It doesn't have that much magic in it, but then again it was something that came down to what albus had not let no one in on this one. and that was something that pissed them all off. while harry and hermione was something that they didnt even know about it. but for now it was going to be something that was he was not happy on either. but it was not such a bad plan.

"We should let you rest," Said Harry

Harry grabbed the wands and got up to leave, When they where about to leave Ollivander spoke up they stopped in track's. there was something else that he wanted to tell them. but for now it was not going to be a good thing. and it was not going to be the end with everything with this war. but albus had it all planned out. but he never ever told anyone his plans. and it was something that came down to what he knew of the man who had things that not many people know about.

"If it is true that he has the fake elder wand, I would worry about if he figures it out, And if he dose he would go to the first person and we all know who that woul be," Warned Ollivander

Harry and the others had a dark look over their face they knew who he was warning them about, hikaru and karou had a worried look about their grand mother. tamaki had a hand over his mother he knew who he was pointing to. but then again spirit clinched his fish in anger. he hated that kagome had to be the one who was going to be the one who had done this. and albus made her do it by making that vow. as if he knew what in the world was going to happened when the dark lord found this out.

"We would have to kill the snake fucker before he could kill her," Said Harry

the others nodded to what Harry had said, They hoped they wouldn't have to use that potion, and they need to pray that nothing was going to happen to kagome. but they all have been in planned for all of this to when the dark lord has found out. they needed to make sure they had something on hand. but for now it was not going to be a good thing. but for now he was going to be the only thing when it came down to stuff like this. and they knew he would be after kagome and he was going to be there to kill her since she was the one who was the one who supposed to kill albus.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Hermione sighed and walked out from her turn of being turned into fox magic. but then again there was something that was more better than this way than the last time they had to use a potion. but then again it was something that she was going to use in the future. while tamaki and the others waited. ron was feeling funny but he was kinda happy he didnt have to drink nothing nasty. and zange was going to be the one who boost the power to make the fox magic to make sure it was not going to fail.

"Now Hermione are you sure that is the crazy ones hair?" Asked Ron

Hermione glared at the single strand of hair, She hated the crazy bitch so she would play as her for now to just get into the vault, she had to say fox magic was the best of the best. and she nodded to hikaru and karou who was looking smug. while she sighed and knew that this was not going to be a good if they would be found out. but they hoped that zange was able to keep this up since the didnt know how this was going to work when they reach the vault area.

"Yes I know it is, but hikaru and karou has good work," Said Hermione,

Ron only nodded to say that this was something that came down to what hikaru and karou was able to do. and the fox magic has been a load of help when it came down to what they have been doing. and most of all the ministry of magic. so this was going to be a thing they would have to thank them when it was all over. since they have been the huge help with this. that is why kagome had them with them so they would be able to use the fox magic. and that was going to be the way it was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Hermione came out in a dress that the Death Eater woman normally wares, hikaru and karou made sure that they handed things over that was stuff that belonged to kagome and severus. and made sure that they made it all fit with magic. so now they are all set. plus they didnt want it back after this while harry and the others was there and knew that this should all work. if it wont they would have to do plan B and that is going to be something that was not what they would want to do.

"Well how do I look, this is what hikaru and karou had from kagome and severus," Said Hermione

The goblin and Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. hikaru and karou was looking smug and it seemed that it was something that they knew was going to be added to their smugness. but for now they are going to have to do what they had. but then again it was something that came down to things that came from kagome and severus. plus as well the fox magic but that was what they would never ever expected. hermione smiled to them and kissed their cheeks to say her thanks.

"You look like you need to be put in a nut ward with padded walls," Said Ron

Hermione only laughed at what Ron had said the others would be under a spell that would keep them hidden, while zange was going to be with them closer to them to boost the magic that was fox magic. while spirit had the sword since kagome would want it that way. or her kids or grandkits. while he looked over to the goblin who was getting on his nerves. and he hated that little goblin who things he was to smug and to good for anyone around them. every now and then that a good one comes around.

"No Griphook you let me hold the sword," Said spirit

Griphook handed the sword over to spirit who was there to be the one who was going to hold it. hikaru and karou and the others was going to be busy pushing the magic longer., kagome has taught them all he knew how to pull this off, this was not something they would not wanting to be doing. but they knew they had to do it since it was going to be the only way to get what they needed out of that vault. even though they would be able to use serius by he was on a mission for kagome to gather something. since that would work nicly with their fear of death gods and the beings that connected to them.

"Were counting on you Griphook, If you get us passed the guards and into the vault the swords all yours," Said Harry

Griphook shrugged and placed his hand on theirs,He was ready to do something crazy he never had done in his whole life, but then again they knew that kagome would be able to come and save them again if it came down to it. or one of the others that is. but for now they are going to fo and see if this was going to be the way to work. plus hikaru and karou made sure she was able to pull it off when it came to how bellatrix walked and talked. they just hoped she was not going to screw up and mess everything up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They landed in a dark ally way in diagonally as the others made themselves invisible so they could pull this off, As Hermione walked up the stairs, A bald headed male who looked like a Death Eater he bowed to her, while zange was making sure the magic was going to remain up. but then again they had to say the scene around this place is not the place they remembered. things had gone dark and people are in hiding. or was taken to the soul socitey to remain hidden from the dark lord.

"Madam Lestrange," Said the male

Hermione was thinking what to say, She don't know how to act like a crazy person, As the man waited for her to speak up, and she was nervous she never ever thought she would be playing bellatrix. plus she would of let maka kagome one daughter who was used to thngs like this. but then again it was not going to be the best things to do. but for now she was going to have to do this and see if she was going to make it out alive. even though she knew she would with who was here with them,

"Good morning", Said Hermione

Everyone face palmed when she said that, Would a crazy woman who likes to kill and hurt people as a turn on say something like that, this was the moment when they want to yell what the fuck are you thinking. but for now it was not going to be something that came down to stuff like this. and she was going to screw it up. and it was not going to be a good thing if she did anything else. and she basically made bellatrix look like a bible thumping sunday school teacher from the way she had said that. well more or less chirped and that was creepy enough to think bellatrix doing something like that.

"Good morning what in the world where you thinking, You think she would say something like that? and you just made the crazy bitch sound like a bible thumping sunday school teacher, get with the game." snapped spirit

Hermione went back down to them and huffed she placed her hands on her hips and glared, now she got it they all thought, and then again she could see the point he was trying to make. but she was nervous this was something that came down to things about this. so she was trying her best on this. plus she would never ever thought she would be playing at the crazy bitch of all people. so they should not be so hard on her. but then again it was something that came down to what they are doing.

"Bellatrix Lestrange would not say something like a happy go lucky school girl, If you don't watch out they would kill us all," Said zange

Hermione slouched and leaned against the wall, zange was right she needed to think like the crazy person so she needed to take a deep breath and it seemed that they would have to go and see what they are going to get this done and over with. harry sighed and knew they are just trying to tell the truth and helped them through this.a nd they are the good ones in this as well. but then again it was something that came downt o something like this.

"Ok guys let's go and get this done and over with," Said Harry

Harry covered him and the goblin over with his cloak,While zange was in place and the others was well there for protection. they are using kido that was used for the selth force. and it was not even able to be detected from anyone that was of the goblin race. they even made sure they placed it on harry to make sure that this was not going to be able to sense him even under the cloak. tamaki was happy that he was able to do something fun like this. he would of never ever thinking he would of been robbing a vault in a bank in which belonged to a crazy bitch who was fucking the dark lord.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the bank_

Hermione made a sneer like something Bellatrix would have on hikaru and karou poked her each time they seen her not doing somthing that was out of the bellatrix. but then again they are there for protection as well. but hemione was not going ot be doing this again. she sucked badly playing the part., While she looked at Ron wondering what to do next, As she started to walk like Bellatrix would, or try to walk like her, When she made it to the desk, She looked up, she cleared her throat the way Bellatrix would.

"I wish to enter my vault at once," Ordered Hermione

The goblin continued doing what he was doing, hermione crossed her arms trying to look annoyed, while hikaru and karou nudged her to let her know that she was doing rather well on this one. but then again she was getting the point. so if she had to ever do this again she was able to be in the mind set of someone like this. plus it was out of shirt notice. but the next part was basically if she was able to be bossy and bitchy and the voice and everything that was the next part in all of this. plus fox magic was going to able to change her voice so yeah it was the best out there.

"Identification," Said the goblin

The goblin didn't even look up he continued to write what ever it was, Hermione tried to think of what to do next, hikaru and karou groaned and knew that this was her freaking up. but then again and she was going to have to find her inner bellatrix to see if she was going to be able to get them. this was going to be something that came down to her being in the mind of bellatrix. but not the blood thirst part of her. so they knew that this was goinng to be not the fun part to play her. and this would be the time to make her look like a ass.

"I hardly don't think that is something I need," Hissed Hermione

The goblin looked up from what he was doing and looked like he was about to shit himself from who was standing in front of him, and he basically pissed himself. it seemed that kagome was taken from the black side of the family with the scarry looks. and then again it was something that came with the black family and the ladies who was born in the black family. but hermione was feeling smug but hikaru poked her to let her know not the time to be feeling the way she was feeling.

"Madam Lestrange," Said the goblin

"I don't like to be kept waiting you filth!" Hissed Hermione

The others were giving her a thumbs up on how she was doing, They where proud how she was doing, As one of the Bank guards started to walk up to them, she was ready to be doing things like this. but then again it was somethign that came down to stuff like this. she was going to be a good person for them to have when they needed to do things like this. she was good at it. and it seemed that she was going to prove them right on the way they are thinking. but ron was not the best in this so he was never ever going to do this again.

"Harry what should we do Harry?" Whispered Ron

Harry thought about it while the others did as well, They wondered what to do next they didn't think about the guards, As the goblin came back with a much more important goblin behind him. while they all groaned and it seemed that the goblins are catching on. that goblin was there with them that was what they must of seen and sensed. while tamaki was thinking he was normally good at this type of things. and his mind was blank and it seemed that there was nothing he could come up with.

"Madam Lestrange would you mind letting us see your wand?" Asked the goblin

"And why the fucking hell should I do that you filth?" Hissed Hermione

Hermione was nervous now wondering if she should hand over the wand so they could get in, Or just act like a bitch, hikaru and karou dabbed at their eyes at how proud of their little hermione. while zange smirked. but there was somethign that they would have to be going to plan B to get this done. but for now it was not going to be able to get to the vault. they all knew that this was going to be the way out of this. but for now it was going to be waiting for the time being to see what they are going to do.

"I am sure you understand with the current issue at hand," Said the goblin

spirit cursed mentally as he went over to where the two goblins are who where talking to Hermione and Ron, and this was going to have to be the plan B and they knew that it came down to them getting into that dammed vault. and he kenw he didnt want to do this. but he has something with lord death being under him was able to make it pass by and to make him be able to do what he was about to do. while he sighed and had a feeling the sceme was not going to be outed.

"Like hell I do not understand you stupid little goblin!" Hissed Hermione

Hermione was hoping this would be easier, But nope this had to be all a big pain in the ass to get into the crazy one vault, while that was a lame attempt to come to be in the inner bellatrix. and that was something that basically made it look like she was not even her. so this was something that hikaru poked her to tell her it was not going to be able to let her know that she was not even close that time to bellatrix so she needed to be more of a act than what she was playing at right there.

"But I must insist Madam Lestrange," Said the goblin

Ron tried to continue to look like he was nuts even though a bank guard was walking slowing to where they where, this was not good. spirit huffed ad it was not going to be the thing that came down to what he was going to be doing. and he needed to go to plan B and that was not going to be a fun thing. plus this was going to be the thing that came down to stuff like this. while spirit was going to make sure that they get into that vault to make sure that they get what the hell is in there.

"Imperio," Whispered spirit

The goblin who was talking to them was under spirit Imperio as he let out a relaxed sigh,He looked back down to Hermione and Ron and the others who didn't know that they where there and they had to say that spirit knew what he was doing. but then again it was something that came down to something. spirit was feelng really smug when it came down to what he was going get that thing out of the vault and make sure that they get the fuck out of here and destroy it as well,

"Very well Madam Lestrange, If you would fallow me please," Said the goblin

Hermione and Ron let out a sigh of relief, They wondered who did it, But whoever in the group it was a good idea, but then again she would have to thank spirit for that one. plus she took notice that he was screwing with his mind. plus they are going to make it look like they was not even there. and then again it was going be funny since he made him sound like a super gay flaming goblin. so yeah he did that to make him think that he was being funny and that was the way he wanted it to be.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They were all on the mining cart heading down to the vaults that more or less high security, Before they stopped they where drenched by water, while some of the complained at the dick move that they had up. but for now they needed to keep focused on what was ahead of them. As a lamp popped up to show the area they were in, they all looked around and wondered if they are in the vault area that they should be in. while szayel sighed they figured out how to see through fox magic.

"You look like you again," Said szayel

Griphook walked over to them, As he was about to explain to them what just had happened it was there for this kind if reason, and how they change things with the powers of fox demons. and it seemed that they finally gotten to that point. but for now he needed to get them into the vault and get the object for the payment for even remotely doing something like this since it was highly against the laws in his race and the laws of the ministry. but the beings with him are not subjected to that and any law of such nature.

"It's a down fall it washs all the way all kinds of enchantments, It can be very deadly," Explained Griphook

Ron and the others looked around where they were wondering if they were anywhere near the place they should be, they wanted to get the hell out of here. and they knew they cant do that before they get that dammed thing. so they just hoped that they are going to be close to where they have been. plus szayel was having this bad feeling that they are going to be getting a dick move pulled onto them. but for now he was going to make sure he kept the voodoo doll of the goblin and he would do what he does best and he would not like what the feeling was going to be when he does that to him.

"Oh by the way is there any other way out of this place?" Asked Ron

The other goblin would was under the Imperio walked over to them who looked pissed off for being tricked, spirit huffed taking notice that he went off track. and it seemed that he let the spell go off the dumb goblin. so he would have to go back in if he didnt do what they wanted. while szayel groaned he hated these goblins. even though a few of them did sign something for them to take them as research things. but for now they are going to have to wait and see what is going to happen.

 **"WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE ALL YOU DOING DOWN HERE!"** Yelled the goblin

"Imperio," Said spirit

A gold mist went over the other goblin as he went into a state of joy and being control, He thought he could trust the little bugger, When they heard something that sounded like a growling monster, spirit and the others wondered what the hell was making that sort of sound. whatever it was it didnt sound to happy. they didnt know what to think on that one. but their morbid wonder wanted to see what it was making the not so happy noise. but then again there was something about what they needed to do to get passed whatever it was.

"Well why don't that sound pleasent," Said tamaki

They started to walk where the sound was coming from, Wondering what could have made something sound like that, When they made it to where it was they nearly fell over from the dragon, hell it out beated the one that toshiro has. and the demon dragons. but then again there was a huge difference on these dragons and demonic dragons. the demonic dragons has a humanoid form and they are able to change like any other demon out there. even inuyahsa once he found out how to change his forms. kagome still had that scare and how she lost her virginity. and she was not happy on remembered that day. inuyasha did that out of punishment. As Griphook gave them something that would help,

"Here take these all of you, Even the you beings," Said Griphook

The dragon started to get up and started to freak out, It look like it was blind in some way, szayel placed a shield around so no fire would come their way, that was not going to be a good thing to have them burned now would it. sure healing kido worked. but they didnt have orihime she was the one who was able to heal anything that came to her mind. well to a point that is since she did try to heal albus but it seemed that didnt work. whatever it was in his hand that was not able to be healed. so when kagome killed him and had sesshomaru bring him back to life that was what cursed it. As Griphook started to shake the rattle,

"We have been trained for this kind of issue, They don't like the noise," Said Griphook

Hermione huffed she didn't like the sound of that, How could they do something like that to something living, while they all knew what she was about to do and this was not going to be a good thing. since she had things like this was not her cup of tea. but they knew that dragons are wild cretures. so there was times you have to accept the fact that untamed beings have to have this done to them. plus there was a reason why they did this. the dragon was for one thing is blind.

"That is barbaric," cried Hermione

"Well its keeping us alive ain't it!" Hissed szayel

"yeah lets try and keep going," said spirit

they all hated when Hermione gets like this they understood the reason but still they were getting their mission done,As they made it to the vault to the area where they needed it,the door closed behind them they lit their wands, they all was not going to be taken down by some stupid dragon. They took different area's of the vault while grimmjow kept watch over the goblin, He looked around from his spot like the cat that he was. and that was a thing that the goblin didnt want to mess with when it came down to grimmjow was. and szayel is even more of a evil bastard.

"Accho Horcrux," Said Hermione

Everyone looked at her with a eyebrow arched from what she had just done. and wondered what the hell was she thinking. did she even think that is going to work. even for them they could tell what was all up to make the items in this vault was protected. even though they are going to take more than they was going to get out of the vault. only for it as a dick move for the fact for she deserved it. plus hikaru and karou and tamaki was able to do so since they are indeeed sadly family. even spirit was able to do so since he was married and mated to kagome who happened to be the crazy bitch niece even though she hated to admit that, They wondered why she even tried to do that one again,

"Really it didn't work the first time why would it do it again," said hikaru dryly

"yeah hermonie." said karou

they all huffed on what whole idea. sure it was a good idea but she should of known that she would not be able to get what they came for. they all went back to looking around for the Horcrux, As they thought I might of been a good idea, But old snake fucker would of not made it easy, they wondered if harry was able to sense it since they think by the test that they ran on him when he was sleeping. that there was a connection to the dark lord it just was hard to figure out what the connection would be.

"No kind of magic would work inside of this vault," Explained Griphook

Harry and tamaki was ahead of the others as he they saw all kinds of neat things and some well rather disturbing things inside of the vault, while some of the others was taking somethng they wanted out of there. and since they had family to the woman with them they are able to do so. and no law was able to stop the on this one. while the goblin grumbled and knew that they had them by the balls on that one that there was indeed family here of bellatrix. and the goblins all knew that they are all family to her. well only a few of them in the group that is.

"Is it in here Harry?" Asked tamaki

Harry continued to look he felt something like it, He felt something that had the pull of the snake fucker himself, the darkness of the soul was calling out to him. as if it knew who he was. and as if he was able to be connected to it as well. the darkness was calling out to something in him. they all watched him as if he was able to sense the darknes that was in the horcrux. even though they all was taking notes on this to see if they would have to use it if there was another dumb fuck out there who tried to do that again.

"Can you feel it?" Asked tamaki

Harry went pale he knew the feeling he was getting closer to it, he feels the slimy feeling that he gives you, and the pure darkness that came from it. hikaru and karou along with tamaki was able to sense the darkness with the priest blood that was passed down from kagome who is a very powerful preistess. and that was something that came down to shippo being blood adopted from kagome and he had the priest blood that came down to things. so they are able to sense stuff like this and it was never fun to sense it. As he looked up to the top shelf and there it sat the Horcrux,,

"That's it! It's up there," Said Harry

szayel nodded as he jumped up and a few times but things kept popping at him, When he finally grabbed it he had the sword in hand as dropped it he dug around in a sea of junk, szayel burst'd out of the junk pile, As the goblin grabbed it, szayel hissed as did the others who was able to push fear into beings like him. but then again it was something that came down to it. while tamaki who was trained to use spirit in weapon form since he was kagome son and hikaru and karou as her grandkit. spirit was in scyth form and was ready to slice him some goblins.

"We have a deal Griphook," Hissed szayel

Griphook held onto the Horcrux he was not handing it over until he gets his payment and he wants his part of the deal payed, As hikaru handed the sword over as the Horcrux was as well, this was somethign that came down to stuff like this. while tamaki was going to be there slicing them some goblins for dinner. his violet eyes was glowing with the power he had in him. while hikaru and karou and the others was going to murder them goblins as well. but then again they are going to make it known that they are not playing.

"I said I would help you get in, even though a few of you are family but that does not matter. and i know i am playing with fire with the beings in this room. But nothing about helping getting you out," Said Griphook

Griphook used the spell to open the doors to get him and the other goblin out of the vualt to just leave the others inside, szayel grabbed a hold of Hermione and grimmjow grabbed Harry and Ron as they used their speed to leave the vault. spirit was back in humanoid form. as they pushed their powers into their legs and flashed out of there. this was far from over. no one pulls that on them and lives to tell about it. and they hoped they would suffer when they die. no one and they mean no one pulls a dick move on them and lives to even talk about it. even though there is a chosen lucky few.

 **"GRIPHOOK!"** Yelled Harry

The one goblin was waving goodbye while they took off laughing evilly, While leaving the baffled group of Horcrux hunters, and basically signing his own warrent to death and a ticket to hell. no one does that to them and was going to be able to go where they think they are going. but then again they are going to be doing some shit to their bodies to get information on them when they could use and figure how to bypass goblins in the future. and make something for this very reason like what they had for fox magic.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They just look at the two goblins ran for their lives, If they didn't for what they just did they would toss them right into the gates of hell. but that was what they had in mind. but they would be going to go there if they didnt stop. but then again they needed to get the hell out of there. they had what they needed and wanted. and now they just had to think of some sort of way to get the hell out of here to get to a safe place to destroy the horcrux and mark that one off the list of the ones that needed to be destroy. even though the didnt know what ones would be left and how many there really was.,

"I just don't get what just had happened," Said Ron

They looked down to the dragon who just spit fire at the walls of the place it seemed that the two goblins where stuck inside of the room with it, As the bank guards started to shoot hex after he at them. spirit got a idea on what they are going to get out of there. and that dragon would be able to be free once they get it to do what they wanted it to do. but then again this was the best idea he was able to think of at this point in time. and it might be a fun thing that they get to do ride a dragon.

 **"WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE LIKE SITTING DUCK'S!"** Yelled Hermione

"I have a idea but its not the brightest thing in the world,," Said spirit

spirit sent a kido blast and went running over to where the dragon sat, As he jumped on its back and was going to be the one who was directing it. plus he knew how to ride horses and that cant be any different. while they all needed to get on. and needed to get one and fast. this thing was going to be ready going soon. plus he used a special device to make the chain to break from the wall. while szayel and grimmjow gave a thumbs up to show him that they agreed for this idea.

 **"WELL COME ON YOU GUYS!"** Yelled spirit

Everyone looked at him as they jumped on as well, He sent a spell and broke the chain,The dragon look up to the ceiling, As it started to climb up the walls, And flapped its wings making sure they would be able to be working still. the dragon seemed to know what it was doing. and it trusted spirit enough to let him do this. and while everyone was finally on and grabbed on the person they are behind. even though it might be gay for the guys but they didnt want to fall off and get wounded or something like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

All the goblins was working like it was a normal day for them with some classical music playing as they worked as if nothing was going on. and a dragon was on the loose. and very pissed off beings that they pulled a dick move on the wrong beings and the ones that they are and known to fear., Until the dragon busted through the floor crawling as it went through the glass dome as it took off flying to who knows where, they all screamed and wondered what the hell happened and how that dragon got lose. as the horcrux hunting group took off to kami knows where.

to be continued,


	32. Chapter 32

_Chapter 32_

* * *

They finally made it out of town onto the country land under them, As the dragon started to lower its self somewhat, and it was sparking the thoughts that they should be jumping off soon since they seemed to be making the poor poor dragon to be tiered out. but it seemed that it bonded with tamaki. and it might be his sword spirit. he finally made it to get what he needed. it took him long enough to get it. while tamaki heard its voice telling him to land soon she would turn into a sword once she lands. tamaki nodded to the voice to let it know that it came down to it. after it landed and the horcrux was destroyed by the help of fox fire. harry started to see what is in the mind of the dark lord. After all the memories and feeling he was getting from old snake fucker they all swam to the shore, As they all started to dry off since tamaki now sword spirit in which she has to recover from being locked down there for so long. but then again this was something that came down to him but did she have to land into the water of all things. and it seemed she was a elemental as well.,

"Oh he knows now, you know old snake fucker, He also know we broke into the bank, He knows what we took,And he knows how many Horcrux's left," Said Harry

Everyone listen to Harry worried ramblings, As they made it to the top of the hill, Old snake fucker had to kill be killed off but then again they would have to make sure he was not going to be in the reincarnation cycle in which the quincy was going to be coming in and making sure he was going to be locked away in the lowest part of hell. while harry was trying to get his thoughts back. and he was not having such a fun thing about it. but then again it was something that came down to things like this. and he was going to be happy once this was going to be over.

"How do you know Harry?" Asked spirit

Harry continued to walk up the hill shivering while doing so, He wondered how in the world would he say it, that is something that came down to waht he was seeing. it was something he never ever understood. and albus the jack ass he never ever told them what was this thing he has with the dark lord. but then again it was something that came down to what it came down to him and the dark lord. but for now it came down to what he was the connection that they had to each other.

"I saw it, And I felt it," Said Harry

spirit and szayel narrowed their eyes at Harry, How could harry let the snake fucker in his head they spent so much time, this was somethng that they could never ever get out of albus. it was like something that he was not going to tell them until the right time. and they didnt know what they are going to find out. and didnt k now what it was. and they had the feeling that he knew what the connection that the dark lord and harry has to each other. so what was it. and why wont he tell them. what was so bad about them knowing what the connection they had to each other.

"Oh Harry you know better, You can't always let him in," Said zange

"Yeah the way he mind rape's. And than boy looked in your sex life and as well when you whack the ol'd meat sack, Maybe the ol' snake fucker is a perv," Said nnoitra

"So what happened then Harry?" Asked tamaki

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist in hopes the old snake fucker was soo not looking at those memories, Even though Ron didn't know he and yuzu did the nasty yet. hell he knew he and karin did and they are twin karin and yuzu. but then again he would imagin that he was bonded to her. but then again there was alot of things that came down to it. plus he knew that the connection was there with the bonded one to their soul mate. so yeah he would imagin they have did the deed. his bonded would never ever tell him if they did. so he was not going to ask either.

"Well he is really really pissed off at this point in time, Let me say this i would not want to be the person who fallowed him or walks in the path of his right now, Oh yeah he scared as well, So scared he would piss and shit his black robes, He knows if we find all his Horcrux's we would be able to off his worthless life, We just can't stop until we find the remaining ones," Said Harry

Hermione used potions to heal the wounds that ryuuken made as they rubbed it in and took their wet clothing off while they where at it, since orihime had to go back to the castle with yuzu and karin they needed to help her since they had somewhat of the same power that she had. so they are needed to help out with things. while kisuke took their place as he found them by their powers. this was something that they all was able to do. he just gated there to see what was going on. while spirit filled him in and he only nodded and knew that they should be coming to the end of the war when they finish this all.

"One of them was at hogwarts it had to be the one that Princess and Dragon killed off," Said Harry

Hermione and the others heads snapped over to Harry, They wondered if it was the one who she and her brother killed off, tamaki and hikaru and karou looked on in pride. even spirit did as well. plus kisuke was there as her blood bonded father and he was proud of kagome. but then again he was there when she came back from the last meeting. and that was something that even made him feel sick. and that was something he was not going to ever forget when it came down to what the dark lord had done to her. she was close to being in a coma and they had to restrain severus to get her stable.

"How do you know?" Asked Hermione

Harry changed his pants and thought of a way to explain what he saw it was odd to him to even see it, while they all waited since they have already changed into dry things. while kisuke waited to see what he was going to tell. since he has just gotten there. and he needed to know more than what spirit and the others are telling him. and harry seemed to know some more than this. and there was something that that tied the two together. it seemed that it was something that came down to the dark lord and harry not even him was able to find how what it was that connected them together.

"I seen it hermione, We have to go and talk to Princess, She might be able to help us find the remaining ones," Said Harry

Hermione jumped up as she glared at Harry they needed a idea before they walk into the school and get the spies that have caught or worst killed, they would have to be careful when it came down to talking to them. if the dark lord even found out about kagome and severus and the other spies that was not going to end well. but then agian she had a feeling there was a back up plan for this. and there was going to be a way to save them. but for now they had to think of a way to get to speak to one of them. and maybe a hell butterfly but that was a tad bit to risky when it came down to stuff like that.

"Harry we need to make a plan if we don't they would be killed if they where found out," Cried Hermione,

The others kinds agree with her, But then again they thought it might as well go and enter they know what to do if they have someone watching, and they didnt want nothing to happened to kagome or the others in the school that are connected to them and that are spys for them as well. but then again it was something that she knew all to well. and they are not going to lose the ones they care about. so they needed to make sure they get to them and talk to them with out even being caught. so this was going to be risky. but the dark lord is not going to be happy right now so.

"Hermione when had any of our idea work out?" Asked spirit

Hermione rolled her eyes knowing he had a point maybe it might not be so bad,Well in hopes not get anyone killed, but they had to plan this out before they even think about talking to one of them. but for now it was the best thing they had to do. and they had to speak to one of them. since they are the only ones who was able to give them some form of information on what else is out there. albus had to tell someone that there was more out there. and it seemed they didnt even know if he was able to tell anyone. or he did and the person was not able to tell them untilt he right time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the Dark Lord,_

Voldemort was walking through the dead body with his faithful snake slithering behind him, While the Malfoy's watched, Lucius looked worried from what had happened now it is started to get worst, Narcissa stand next to Draco who head was bowed, Narcissa watched with tears in her eyes that she hoped would not fall as she watched the vile man walk around speaking in snake, She wanted to hold her Draco and her kagome along with her grandbabies and great gandbabies to tell them that things will be ok but they are until he is dead, After the Dark Lord finished talking with his girl friend he popped out and the Malfoy's after him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night,_

The group appeared in Hogsmead it was foggy and creepy as if there was no joy there no more or fun at all, Until some kind of warning alarm went off they started to run like they escaped from prison, As Death Eaters went out to hunt down what ever set off the alarm, When szayel saw the coast was clear they started to run over to where the iron gate was, But they couldn't get through at all, Even the death gods or the other beings couldn't pull it off, A door opened to reveal a man,

"In here you guys, Hurry up before they catch up," Whisper The Man

kisuke knew the person and pushed everyone on in the place and he looked behind him and closed the door behind him and placed a seal on the door, they wondered why they fallowed but even though some of them kne who and what was going on. while they all went into the place and wondered what the guy wanted. while spirit sighed and was kinda glad to get back to a place that he was close to where kagome was. and he knew that tamaki and the others felt that was as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone went down stairs of the pub, Wondering who he was only the others knew who he was, and he has been helping them get in and out when they was not even able to use the gates or anything. so this was something that harry, ron and hermione didnt know. and they are not going to be saying anything. while tamaki and hikaru karou and zange looked and sighed in releif knowing where they are. harry took notice to this and knew they knew something but he knew better to not ask. because no one was going to say anything when it came down to the dark lord mind raping them.

"Hermione did you get a good look at him he had things that some of the others has," Said Ron,

spirit went over and yanked them along, This is no time to be wondering on such things, As they saw a painting of a girl and he knew where that the picture took them. only harry, ron and hermione didnt know what that door way behind the picture goes to. and they needed to see where teh owner was so he was able to get through with the others. plus they had a feeling it was not going to be a good thing about entering the school. but they had to get into there to get the information where the last horcrux is and that is what they needed to do. while they just have to wait.

"Harry I can see you in this," Said Hermione

Harry went over to see the mirror where the piece of glass he got off kagome was from, He didn't even get a chance to call, and he had a feeling that this was something that came from this place. and he wondered why in the world she handed it to him. while he looked at the others. and he had a feeling that they knew. but then again like always they would not tell them since the whole thing about the dark lord and the whole thing with mind rape. and it seemed the dark lord sure love the ways of rape and the forms of rape in general its like the thing he gets off on.

"You stupid fools for coming here, Do even know how dangerous it is, And for the rest of you should have known better," Lectured Aberforth

they all rolled their eyes and gave him a dark look as if they are saying do you know who you are talking to. while aberforth was looking at them and knew he crossed the line there. but right now he didnt care and he was more concerned with that boy. hell his own brother basically sent him to his death but then again there was something he was able to do. but for now he needed to know why they came here. and knowing what the hell was going in these parts it was not the brightest idea to be going by.

"Your Aberforth, Your Dumbledors brother, And your the one I had been seeing and hearing, You were the one who helped send Princess and Dobby," Said Harry

Aberforth went over to a window with a worried look all over his face, He hoped for Severus and her parents that she was alive along with her brother, and he didnt want to tell them what had happened the last time the dark lord was with her. kisuke knew what happened. but for now he was going to keep this to himself. and it was not the sight they would want to see her in right now. she was still healing and she was not going to be able to with all this crap going on. and severus poor poor severus and her other kids and grand kids and family was worried sick the dark lord takes it out on her worst.

"Is she ok? How is the elf?" Asked Aberforth

Harry swallowed hard as he remembered kagome nearly died once again for him, But he knew she would not stay dead for long, but then again he looked to kisuke who was not going to be saying anything even though they did have the right to know. but then again tamaki would not take it so well. hell he seen what her other kids was like when they seen her. he didnt want to see tamaki or zange or hikaru and karou. he knew that spirit felt it in the connection when he was mated and married to her. even though they were not soul mates they where mates at one time. and even though spirit messed that up he learned to change on what he had done.

"She is alive they healed her, And Dobby is ok as well," Said Harry

Aberforth let a sigh of relief she was ok, He was happy the elf was ok as well, He liked that elf along with another one, well he didnt want to let no one other than kisuke since he was there when she was found not responsive. so he was not going to let nothing on that he knew something that had happened. but then again it was something that came down to things like this. fro the time being he was going to make sure he showed them what he wanted them to know. and he knew the reason why they came here. and to come into the school. even though the risk he understood what and why they did what they have done.

"Thats good she is a good friend and brave and loyal at that, Not many female's could deal what she is doing, Well that and her mother, and you are two of her sons and grand kids. and ex husband. well it is good to see your ok," Said Aberforth

The others only nodded to what he said, kagome was the best person they knew, And she and Severus is doing everything that they could do. while tamaki and his half brother and hiakru and karou nodded. spirit eyes went wide he saw some form emotions on that mans face. and it seemed that there was something that came to be that there was something he wanted him to know. but it was best to not know about what this man knew. and he had a feeling that kisuke knew something as well. but for now it was not the best time to ask since he didnt need tamaki to freak out. not even his own son needed to know or the grandkits.

"Who gave that to you? Who gave the mirror to you?" Asked Harry

Aberforth had to thing back on how he had gotten it, Then it came back to him it was that shifty old fool, and it seemed that his stupid brother played the boy like a fool. and that was something that man did well enough. there was a dark side to him and that dark side was something he hated most of all. and that dark side was not going to be a side that harry was going to be finding out soon enough. the book that was writen didnt even go into the stuff that his brother has done. that was something that the boy would not take so well. and he knew that from the looks of him.

"Mundungus Fletcher about a year ago," Explained Aberforth

Harry narrowed his eyes he knew where it came from but he had no right to take something that was given to him, he felt the murderous powers going all over the place. it seemed that they hated his guts as well. he sighed and knew this was not the time to plot out the deaths but then again there was not plotting since it seemed that he was in hell now. harry didnt have the time to sit here and have a talk with this moron. and he needed to get into hogwarts to get to kagome or severus or even draco to see what he had to do next. they should know since they have contact with the old coot.

"You have no right to that," Hissed Harry

Aberforth rolled his eyes he knew of the great harry potters temper, he was told by many people about it, he sighed and knew that was going to be his down fall there. he looked to the other who only sighed along with him. it seemed that they are thinking the same thoughts that he was. so what else was there to be said on all of this. tamaki along with hikaru and karou and zange snickered about this. and it seemed that it was soemthing that came to them that harry was never ever going to be a good thing his anger was going to be the death of his own self.

"Yes I know Sirius, Albus told me all about it, And he also said you would be pissed off when you found out about it, Now where would you be at if I didn't, Where would the help that came to you if I didn't," Explained Aberforth

Harry only huffed he knew he was right and he couldn't do nothing about it at this time, It was rather helpful, and it seemed he had contact with his god fatehr as well. and he has been going about this and it seemed that it came down to something like this. while he wanted to know what the hell was going on and it seemed that there was more to this than there was even ebing spoken about it. but for now he was going to try to keep the temper down to the man who was going to be hlp him in some form of way since that is what kisuke and the others was telling him about this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few moments later_

Aberforth came out with a trey of food and drinks on it, And the food and drinks that was made for others to drank and stuff as well. but then again it was something that came down to something like this. but for now it was going to be the best he knew that they are hungry. and they didnt have the time to gather food. he wondered what they would ask. even though harry and hermione and ron was only going to be the ones who was going to be asking questions since he knew that everyone else in the group was updated on things well to a point that is. so that was something he was expecting.

"Do you hear from the others from the order?" Asked Hermione

Aberforth had to think it was kinda hard to hear from the Malfoy's since they were being watched by the Dark Lord, Severus and kagome was always busy unless he could get her to help, And the others are around here and there, and back and forth from the soul socitey and back. that and hueco mundo since they got connected by the places that they all have operations. he looked over to kisuke who arched a blond eye brow when ti came down to what he was quitely asking since it came down to what he was thinking. and he was shaking his head to tell him on limited information,

"Well the Prince family is hard to keep intouch with as you know they are being watched by the Dark Lord himself, Half blood and Princess I see them offten for that how I get her to go and help you, The other's are here and there, and comeing and going from the soul socitey and hueco mundo base of operations. So let's just say the order had been finished, The Dark Lord has already won, And anyone who said other wise are fooling them selves," Explained Aberforth

Harry and the others would not believe or give up just yet, There is no giving up until the war is ended or unless you have no choice in the matter when everything fails that you tried, and they knew for a fact that the dark lord has not won because they would have gotten a hell butterfly to tell them that it was all over. plus harry was still alive so yeah this man was ttying to get them to give up. and that is not going to happened. and with out the hell butterfly stateing that they all have failed and it was the end. then that is when the rest of them would give up in all of this.

"We need to get into Hogwart's tonight, Dumbledor gave us all a job to do," Said Harry

The others looked over at Harry with arched brows, and they knew that the man knew how to get them inside. and if he didnt let them do it. then they would go the other way aroud. but then again they thought they would give this a shot since this was the passage that was for them to go and leave when anyone wanted to. while tamaki was sighing the man was going to be a pain in the ass about this and that was not going to fly with some of them. but for now he was going to wait and see if he was going to change his mind. He could at least eat something this man is feeding them after all,

"Did he now, Nice job easy," Said Aberforth

He filled everyone glass and his own he needed a stiff drink as well with dealing with things that his brother had cooked up in his crazy mind, but for now harry was not happy that this man was not letting them in. and he knew that it would be risky for them to use the gates. and it seemed that they are going to have to if the man was not going to help them to get into the school. and he needed to get into the school soon he needed to know what in the world he was going to have to do and what the next one he had to destory. everything esle was just coming to him but for now he didnt know what else was left. and how many are left. so this is the reason why he needed to speak to the spies.

"We have been hunting Horcrux's, And we think the last and final one is inside of the castle some place, Since Princess and her brother killed the one from Ravenclaw so it has to be inside someplace, So we need your help to get inside of the school," Explained Harry

Aberforth snorted not at what harry had said, But from what his moron of a brother had put everyone through for this war, and he had to say his brother was a jackass he put the boy out there doing this shit. what the hell was he thinking sending him on something that he knew nothing about and how many there was. and how to rid the world of them. and now he knew why he was getting his ass kicked. and he was going to be joining them in the next ass kicking fest that was going to surely go down soon. and for what he had done he wanted to kick his brother own ass for something like this.

"This job my crazy brother gave you, It a suicide mission, So do your self a favor boy go home, You would live longer that way," Said Aberforth

Harry narrowed his eyes this man was different from his brother it seemed this man gave up and wanted to hide from the world, and sure he knew next to nothing that was albus dumbledor. hell he didnt know that the man was a sick freak and bi to a point. and that he has done something that came to the mind of someone to think on something like this. but for now it was not going to be flying for him. he needed to go and get into the school. even if they would have to go the way they didnt want to go by. he needed to get into that school and he was going to one way or another.

"Dumbledor trusted us to get this over," Said Harry

Aberforth snorted again, No one should put their full trust into his brother, Albus had and always been a shifty person, and it sad that the boy knew that he was being used for the old fool person game. and even though the boy maybe the chosen one. but that is for him to say that there was alot of this that the boy knew next to nothing. and the old jack ass when it came down to sending him out there hunting dark objects with dark soul in them. the boy should be lucky with the help he was given if he didnt let them help him he would either be dead or not even where he is right now.

"What makes you think you can trust him? What makes you think you can believe anything my brother told you? In all the time you knew him, Did he ever mention my name? Did he ever mention hers?" Said Aberforth

Harry looked back at the picture wondering who it was, It seemed t be a special person for this man to be upset about, and he didnt understand why the hell he was so upset over all of this. and why did he seemed to be pointing at a picture of the girl. while he looked to the other who was basically looking around at the books. harry huffed like always not going to say nothing over mind rape. he hated shit like this. and it seemed that albus was something to this man and that girl in the photo he just didnt know what in the world the man was trying to point out to him right now.

"Why should he have?" Asked Harry

"Keep secrets, you tell me?" Said Aberforth,

Harry narrowed his eyes once again he knew what he did to kagome and Severus along with the others was bad but still, but then again it seemed that it came down to something that was to the way they are keeping things. but then again there was something that came down to the fact that they knew a hell of alot more than he, hermonie and ron knows. but for the time being he would leave them alone since they have been helping them. and he had to say the help has given them alot of stuff done. so this was a good thing so he would let them have what they wanted to keep from him.

"I trusted him," Hissed Harry

Aberforth huffed this boy don't understand nothing he was saying, His brother was a shifty person that he could black mail you with the back of his hand, hell his brother was a flipping pervert and a dark bastard who hid it rather well shocking they dug up about him and the dark lord was a item once. and that was something he rather not wish to remember. he didnt even know how the relationship even ended. but then again it was something that he never wished to remember since he basically walked in a few times on them. he sighed and it seemed that came down to what albus was hiding the boy would never ever understand and would have a hard time in accepting.

"That's a boy's answer. A boy who goes chasing Horcruxe's on the word of a man who wouldn't even tell you where to start. You're lying!" Explained Aberforth

Aberforth walked over to Harry he needed this boy to understand where he was coming from, Albus was still alive but he will not say that, and he knew that the boy knew that albus was still alive. but he didnt need to know what has been going down. that poor girl dont desever to be treated the way she was. hell she has put more than any of them put into this. while tamaki as well. but then again the ones who is connected to her had put everything in on this. so the boy needed to be remotely thankful for what everyone has been doing for him. and it was to end the war and to have peace for once in their long lives.

"Well not just to me, Well that just dosent matter dose it now boy, That what a fool dose, And you dont strike me as a fool Harry Potter, Well your father and mother was but you no you had the best training that could be offered to you, So I shall ask you again, There must be a reason why you wish to get into the school," Hissed Aberforth

Harry sighed he just wanted this over soon, Even if he had to tell this man who was Albus brother what they where doing and the real reason why they needed to kill them, but then again he had a hard time accepting that the fact that his parents was bad people and hid it well enough. plus his father was a sick freak and sad to say he wondered if they are even remotely even sorry for what they had done to severus. that man has suffered for so long and only to finally meet his soul mate in kagome. the two of them along with the others deserve to be happy. but then again there was not much else he was able to do for the time being and he hoped that this would all end soon enough.

"I'm not sure what had happened between you and your brother, And I don't give a bloody damn that you given up all hope, I trusted the man I knew, Well not so much in the end since what he made Princess do, We need to get inside the castle tonight and that's final," Said Harry,

Aberforth was shocked now he sees what the training that has been given to him. and even so it was not fully completed. but there was beings all over the castle hidden in rooms that is warded by kido based shields. they school is protected to a point. and there are peopel in there helping the best way the are able to do so. but for now he needed to think on what he was going to do. but he knew that he was going to kick his brothers ass once he sees him again. it was the promise he made to himself. and all because of how half asses like aways albus had done things.

"You know what to do," Said Aberforth

The girl in the painting nodded and walked away, They wondered where she was going, Wondering who she would bring back, they all sat back and was happy they didnt have to go the other way since that would bring them to a area that seemed that the gates seemed to enjoy opening to the school. so this was a good thing that he was going to let them through. but harry needed to hear this man out to what his brother has done. and they knew what albus was really like. but then again that was something that they would never ever understand until they are able to get him to think on it.

"Where did you send her?" Asked Harry

"You shall see soon enough," Said Aberforth

Aberforth walked away he felt like he let himself down all he wanted to do was help the boy but he had his mind set, Hermione and the others walked over to him with sad looks on their face, he didnt even know who was going to come and take them through. so it was only time and to wait. but then again it was something that came down to waitng. and he knew that was not the strong suit to harry. so this was going to be something he was going to watch on. he knew he had made the correct choice. he just hoped he didnt end up regretting the choice he had just made to send him through.

"That your sister Ariana isn't it?" Asked tamaki

Aberforth stopped inside of the closet as he heard the question that tamaki had asked him, He felt bad on how his sister life had ended she never known true happiness, but then again they understood each other. and this was something he hates to admit. but then again aberforth laid a hand on the boy head and smiled to him to let him know he understood his pain. his brother did it to him as well. but for now the boy and he shared a understanding. he was so much like his mother and fatehr. he sighed and knew that he didnt need to know what had happened kisuke closed his eyes.

"She died very young didn't she?" Asked zange

Aberforth looked at the tamaki half brother and it seemed that he was trying to connected everything. but then again the male was smart and even though the bunny ears was somethng that he has grown to accept and since it was something that would never ever be able to say; but for now he was happy that they are even asking about her. and even though albus never ever spoke to no one about this. even though it does come out from time to time. this was something he knew to well with his own brother. so what else was new there. and he had a feeling that they knew to a point.

"My brother sacrificed a grate many things Mr Potter, On his journey to find power, Even Ariana, And she was devoted to him, He gave her everything and I mean everything," Explained Aberforth

Harry didn't know Albus was his own sister first, That is not right at all, You don't do that with family members that is just sick, even though that was sick. how could albus fuck his own family. that man was not right now he was to join the ass kicking fest the next time when it comes down to being there. he sighed and felt bad for the man and the girl in the cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head he knew whow as coming to get them. he sensed the power that was heading their ways. so he knew that this was something of a good thing with him being back in the school.

"Thank you Mr Dumbledor," Said kisuke

kisuke felt the sadness coming off the man and thought he should have some time alone after reliving those memories, As he left t his chambers leaving everything to their thoughts, but then again it was all in his soul. he needed to see if he was able to find her in the soul socitey if she ever made it there. but then again she could be one of them they just didnt know who she was but then again he was close to the girl who worked for unohana. so yeah there was the girl who is their sister. he would have to bring her here to meet her brother again. no wonder why albus get sad when they see each other. so this was something the conencted the dots to now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone thought on what was explained to them, Albus was a sick man to go off and do his own family, he fucked his own sister and brother. now they knew the further darker side to the man. that was something they knew nothing about. albus was good at hiding things. and hiding in general. but for now it was not going to be a good thing for them to go and think on this further once they get into the school. once they get into the school they would have to and plan the next faze of the plan. and even though they might have to do some acting so they had that in their mnds.

"Well we learn something everyday you know, But that is not right at all," Said spirit

Everyone had to nod to that as they agreed with him they never figured Albus to be like a back woods person who believed in fucking their sister, They all shivered at the thought of it, hell he even fucked his brother. wasnt it bad enough that they had to know he fucked the dark lord. that was just sick as it was. but for now they wish to forget what was told them. and what they thought about this. but then again it was something that came down to something like they all knew for this. tamaki perched his face on his hand knowing that the man had suffered from his own brother hand.

"He did keep spying on us in that mirror, It not like someone who had given up all hope now dose it," Said hikaru

"yeah." said karou

Harry looked at hikaru and karou he had to think that was correct why would he spy on them if he gave up all hope indeed, but then again they are half fox demon and half bat demon so yeah it was a understanding that came down to what they wanted to know on stuff. but for now it was not going to be to think on. tamaki sighed it was something that he didnt know about his mother right now. zange laid a hand on his half brother shoulder and smiled to him to let him know it was going to be ok.

"Look she coming back," Said szayel

They all watched as Ariana walked back with two people behind her wondering who they where. it seemed there was two other with her. and as if they are talking to her since she was smiling. but then again they didnt know who was coming. even though the power they are feeling they might know who it was. but for now it was only time will tell. and why did they feel the power of the dark one. it was something that they took notice in. and the other they think was neville so what in the world was going on. for now it was going to be the fact that she was coming back with two other.

"Who is the two people with her?" Asked Ron

"Neville? rumple?" Asked szayel

Neville and rumple came out of the portait looking like they were smug about something. while szayel glared at the dark one that man was smug and they knew it. while neville smiled it seemed the dark one has suceeded in finish the training with neville while they are locked in the school. but for now it was good for him to use in the war. while neville looked more happy but seemed like he got his ass beat a few times. so this was something that came to a shock that he would be the one. sure the dark one yes but why did he bring neville with him. they knew the dark one seemed to take a shining to him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Neville and rumple took them down the tunnel where Severus showed them where to go and get help if needed, and it seeemed that it has been a good thing for them to. plus it seemed that they have it all secured through kido and demonic magic. so this was something that came to a shock to harry since he never ever seen it on his map. and why in the world was this here in the first place. but then again it was something that he new that the school had many things that he knew nothing about. so he was just learnign something kenw once more that came down to this.

"I never seen this on the map," Said Harry

They all had their wands lit as they all walked through the tunnel that Severus had made in his third year to come and go and he pleased to escaped the hell he lived in by the very people who caused it to him. and to hide from harry father when he was always chasing him down from this. but then again it was something that came down to things when it was something that albus has given to him. albus was not such a bad guy he just was just one who didnt want no one knowing of his darker past. and he did try to make things better from the past. then again it was something he has tried and failed but that is all that counted he did try to save his soul.

"Because half blood made it in his third year so he could come and go as he pleased, And so he could find somewhere to have peace from the hell he lived, He showed it to us, A lot of the other passages where sealed off before the start of the year, This is the only one that is left only a select few know if this one from Half Blood," Explained Neville,

They walked down the tunnel as they took in what Neville had just explained to them, Severus made this its rather odd but then again he probably needed it from the bullies, and having him being raped. albus helped him in hiding and this was given to severus at the time. plus that is when he met lucius as well it seemed that it came down to being friends. he was not a bad man once you got to know him. the malfoys was all good people and now they are going to be there for them in the war. but then again it was somethingt hat they all was going to thank all the ones who put everything in the war.

"So how is school this year?" Asked Hermione

Neville shivered from the thought of the school year he had, he never ever wanted to piss off the Carrow's again, rumple scowled from the throught of the carrows. they was not even able to kick their ass or do anything against them. it would of put somethin on the dark lord. and that was something that came down to what they all wanted to do. hell they all was waiting fro the day for them to kill them. hell even byakuya released his bankai after learning what they had done to his beloved sister. and that didnt fly with sesshomaru as well since she is his sister as well through blood bonds that is.

"You just have to watch out for the Carrow's that's all,Never piss them off its bad for your health," Explained Neville,

Harry shivered from what was said. but then again the others scowed and knew who they are talking about. and wanted to kill them as well. while hermonie and ron took notice to this and knew better to not ask anything. but then again hermione was going to ask since she wanted to know who the hell they are. plus she was the one who was the one wanted to know them. while they all sighed and wondered when she knew better to stop asking when things didnt need to be said. while tamaki shivered he knew who they are and so did zange and hikaru and karou.

"Who are the Carrow's?" Asked Hermione

Neville shivered again he lost track from the night and they all had to help them to get to orhime to get healed. it seemed that he mouthed off and he was warned to not to do so. and he was not dumb but he was not going to sit back and let this keep going on, He knew kagome and Severus would stand up for him if they could and not be getting killed in the process, and then again that was something that he didnt want to have happened to either of them. they have been putting alot in this war. even kagome he was the one who found her and rushed to find someone to help him to help her. and he never ever seen a broken man like severus that night,

"They are brother and sister,They try to discipline do you like my battle wounds," Said Neville,

Neville pointed to his face as Harry, Ron and Hermione gawked, The other's in the group knew about it but chose not to say, and sighed and knew that they didnt want to come to face to face with them. but then again they knew that kagome was thinking about to killing them off and sending them to hell soon enough. while her sword spirits has not returned from the mission they are on with thoth and some of the others has not come back from the mission zuse sent them on. but they hoped they woudl be back soon enough and hoped that they would be here soon enough.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Neville and rumple lead them to the end of the tunnel they got a idea that would be fun to pull off, but then again rumple seemed to be enjoying about this sort of thing. while tamaki knew the dark one well enough so this was going to be fun. and it seemed that they are going to play with the others on the other side of the door. hikaru and karou smirked and nodded they wanted to have fun even zange, The others only shrugged to what the dark one had in mind, the imp seemed to be one for them to think that he was able to get to have his fun. Neville pushed open the door to show a room full of people,

"Hey listen up everyone! We brought you a surprise!" Said rumple

Everyone wondered what could be better at this point in time, Well they where hoping it was not anymore of the cooking of Albus brother, even though the death gods and the other being sin the room was wondering what in the world the dark one was up to now. while regina huffed she even started cooking that food was aweful even snow was pitching in on the helping on that. plus some of the others who enjoy cooking. while they all wanted to see what in the world was going on. and why did the dark one still have to be so random. things would never ever change in that department.

"Oh dont tell us it anymore of Aberforth cooking, I know its hard for Esme and the others to send good food, But please im shocked we could even digest his cooking, we want to keep the evil queen and snow white and the others on as cooks they know how to make a meal." Said Semus

rumple only smirked he only ate when he was hungry and he would only eat the food regina and some of the others made. since he knew that is good food. he regretted what he ate the last time he ate the food albus brother made it made even him sick. and it is hard to get a dark one sick from cooking.,As Neville and rumple jumped down to show Harry and the others, Everyone got the shock they wished they could have, they all didnt know if this was a trick from aizen but the man only shrugged to let them know it was not him this time. but then again it was not going fun if it was him.

"Oh shit he back!" Said izaya

Everyone started to clap to the shock they saw as they got up to greet their friends,As the death gods and other beigns that was in there helping out went over to greet them as well, tamaki and zange and hikaru and karou was there huddled together with their family and pack while making sure that they are ok. while something that came down to something when it came to what they had seemed to taken to. while they knew kagome would love to her see her other babies that finally came back. plus byakuya slapped them in the back of them heads for making thier uncle worry about their well being. it was bad enough with their mother and gradn mother with the dark lord getting more and more violent when it came down to how he has been treating her.

"Get the word out to the soul socitey and the toerhs that Harry and the others are back," Ordered Neville

Neville was pointed as aizen who shot him a dark look but he sent out hell butterflies with the messages to make sure that they all knew. this was a new hell butterfly that would not be able to be detected. and now that was done they wondered what in the world had been going on with them. while harry was bombarded on all the people who was around him. he knew that something happened to make them all happy to see him. but then again he seen the others are all around them to make sure that things are going about things that came to this. kenpachi pushed his way through.

"Ok now move it out of the way, Give them some air," ordered kenpachi

"We need to find something that is hiden inside of the castle other than the thing that princess and prince found, It may help us kill off the snake fucker," Explained Harry

Everyone looked at Harry wondering what could be the object that would be in the castle than the one they helped find with kagome. tamaki would love to see his mother. while he was getting hugged by his twin brother to make sure he knew that they are ok. but then again zange and kasanoda was huggging eaching and and then their father. maka and their other siblings was out on a misson for whatever it was out there to find whatever it was tehy have been searching for. harry sighed and knew there was somethings that he had to find out while he was here and it was not going to be easy.,

"So what is it that your looking for?" Asked yumichika

Harry didn't even know what it was he was looking for something it had to do with the school it self, and he didnt even know what was left that needed to be found. it would be nice that they had things that would help him with this but for now it was going to be something that came down to this. maybe he could have them all spread out to help out with this. he was also hoping that they would of made somethng that would be able to sense them.. but then again there was not much they are able to do on that. since there was not much that could find them. tamaki tilted his head tot he side and wondered what harry was thinking about.

"Well we don't know to tell you the truth," Said spirit

Everyone looked at them and wondered what kind of help that was, It was like he was asking them to go and find something that is random, but then again some of them knew what they are looking for. and they was not much on that could be said. even though they went to mayuri and szayel to get the help to find the inforamtion on what they wanted to know. while they all looked over to the octava espada to let him know on this one. but for now it was smething that they needed to go through on this one. and they needed to get to kagome and hoped to speak with her soon.

"So where is this thing at?" Asked Semus

"We don't know that either," Said zange

Everyone groaned this was not going to be easy, It was going to be a long drawn out war with the way things are going, They where broken out of their thoughts when yuzu and ayame rushed through the door as if they were warned to go and tell them something. but then again there was somethign that was in yuzu eyes and she noticed the connection to the bond. and it seemed that it was to the man she was the soul mate and bonded to. and she was hoping with all hope he was being ok. but then again there was alot of things that they have been worried about. while ayame rushed to tamaki and the others to check tthm over to make sure they are ok.

"Harry," Whispered yuzu

"What's going on yuzu? ayame?" Asked spirit

spirit felt worry pouring out in waves from the two that just came in, They wondered what was going on, and he had a feeling something had happened. and it was not good when ayame was acting this way. he took the wolf queen by her shoulders to snap her out of it. he needed to know for his sake that kagome was going to be ok. hell even severus was going to be worried about this as well. but for now they are waiting for the wolf queen to get back to the right state of mind. but then again it was somethig that came down to what he wanted to go through right now.

"The Carrow's know that Harry is in the school?" Said ayame

Everyone turned to look at Harry to see what they should do, wondering what to do next, Harry just stood there looking at yuzu who shrugged. while ayame knew that kagome was going to have to be the act of the night and they made sure that no one was going to be able to stop this. but then again there was something else about this that was nagging them. but they had this all planned before this ever happened before. so this was going to be something that ayame made sure that tamaki and the others do stay here. so they are not going to see this. but she knew that they would not listen to her and would wait for her to come with them.

to be continued,


	33. Chapter 33

_Chapter 33_

* * *

Everyone lines up in the great hall to get lectured on who had seen Harry, he looked to see tamaki and his eyes shined but he knew better to not call to him mother. and he took notice all her children and the grand childredn was doing the same thing. and it seemed that this was something that came down to what was being what they have to do. Severus walked down the line of students with kagome right behind him, Severus turned around with a swirl of black robes as he face the students, kagome stood with a straight face not showing no emotions her mismatched eyes cold as sesshomaru's, But inside she was worried,

"Now many of you are surely wondering why I and my dear wife summoned you here tonight, It has come to my attention that earlier this evening that Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmead," Said Severus

Severus and kagome watched as the students mutter to each other from what he had said,kagome knew that there was her children they are all together here and now. plus her grand children. she didnt know what to think on this. but for now it was going to have to be put to the side. she knew that they are being protected that is what she was worred about. and now it was not going to be something she was going to worry on. she just needed to make sure that she kept being who she is right now. kagome only smirked internally that their fake I am loyal to snake fucker was not covered yet,

"Now, Should anyone attempt to aide Mr. Potter, They will be , Anyone who as information who fails to come forward will be treated equally gifted," Said Severus

Severus waited to see if anyone would come forward he was a ad bit annoyed that the boy would come out of hiding now, he knew his step children was all together. and now that was something that came down to things like this. but for now it was for him to worry on what was going to happened. he knew for a fact that there was something that was going to be revealed sooner or later. but he never ever figured what it was. there was another vowed that was made with his wife and the asshole. and he wanted to know so if anyone who deserved to know as well was him.

"Now than," Said Severus,

Severus brushed his hand over kagomes cheek and looked at her lovingly. he knew she was still weak she was just released from the hopsital. and he was worried about what the dark lord would do to her next. and that made him worried to no ends. he walked down the stairs to walk between the crowds, and he tried to hide the worry he was feeling for his poor wife. and knew that she was not going to be able to stand up to the dark lord next time. and there was something that he was not going to be happy about if he lost her. he would make sure he would find a way back to her if that happened.

"Now anyone in here have any knowledge of Mr Potter's movements, I would like then to step forward," Said Severus,

Severus waved his kagome down to aid him in searching to show she was still doing her fake job, he made sure she was by his side like the faithfful woman she was to him. but he was making sure she was not let out of his sights since she was to tired and she was still healing. tamaki eyes went wide and so did some of the others who was finally seeing her up close and it was something that made them feel sick. Harry came out of the crowd trying not to laugh at what he was about ot do, he knows it was all for show so they wont be not known to be spy's, and he knew that there was something wrong she was so bad right now and she was not going to be able to face the dark lord he knew that for sure.

"Its seems to be your exhausted defensive strategies you have a tad bit of a security problem Mrs Snape and Headmaster," Said Harry,

The order came through the double doors while the the others where on the other side of the school, and kagome sighed it was not her night. and she was happy harry was keeping up the stage for what she didnt want to happened. while the others are going to be there for the time being. and they didnt want nothing to happen to her. but for now there was nothing they are able to do. and they knew that something that came down to her and her being the person she is. and they knew she was not going to be able to stand to the dark lord the next time her body is still healing and she was weak.

"How dare you stand where he stood, a man who trusted you? Tell them how it happened that night, tell them how you looked him in the eyes and killed him!" Hissed Harry

Severus looked at his wife to see that she was remembering what had happened, He hated to see her like this, and with the condition she was in right now. even though he knew all was a act. but he knew that she was not going to be able to handle much right now. and he knew that there was something that she was going to do. but for now he was going to let her do what she was going to do. and she was going to play this like the pro that she is. and he was not going to let no one in and she was not going to die. he knew she was the bravest spy master out there.

 **"YOU TELL THEM HOW IT HAPPEN THAT NIGHT! TELL THEM KAGOME RIGHT NOW!"** Hissed Harry

kagome eyes glowed in play for fake anger and glared at Harry how dare he use that, Even though he used it as for show but still it hurts still they don't know he was alive still, kagome got in a defensive stance and took her wand out, As Minerva went over to her, minerva arched the brow to her to let her know she was ready. kagome only made a movement to let her know to know hold back make sure she makes it real. she didnt know that minerva didnt want to do this to her. but she had to choice in the matter to make it look like she was not a spy. severus was going to have a heart attack.

"I see this is how you wish to play now is it, Minerva," Hissed kagome

Minerva smirked she was enjoying this and she did have the practice that she was given by the best of the best. even though she hated to do this to her and in her conditon to make her more wounded than she was already. bur then again there was not much they had to do for now. She knew it was for show as she and Minerva matched hex to hex while backing away each time, Severus wanted to take her and get her the hell out of here, One of kagome's hex hit the Carrow's killing them in which she did that to rid the world of them but then again it was something that came down to things like this. Severus grab his wife around the waist at flashed out of there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Minerva and the rest of the school_

Minerva set a fire in all the torches in the school, she felt sick that hiss of pain she heard from kagome and knew she had been still healing and it was making her worried on how week she was. kagome was like the daughter she never ever had and she was not going to stop worring about her. but then again there was somethign that was going to be for this. While the rest of the school cheered on, Harry just stood and felt bad for what he had said even though it was for show, He sat down as he heard his voice in his head and all of the others heads through out the school.

"Potter?" Asked Minerva

Minerva went over to harry concern over her face, She felt back as well but it is to risky right now to show they where spy's, As a high pitched scream ripped through the great hall as the storm clouds brooded over them, The great hall had a feeling of death and horror, Harry walked over to the girl who was screaming wondering why she was screaming with her ears covered, As another scream of horror ripped through the hall, even it freaked out the death gods and the others in there. and that is pretty much saying something to all of this. so this was going to be the voice to the dark lord.

* * *

 _"I know of the venue you wish to fight in," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry walked through the crowed looking crazy eyes as if the snake fucker was in the room with them, while they all looked around and try to seek him out. but they are not even able to find him. there is some way he was able to speak to them and it seemed that the war has basically just started this night. and there will be things that will be showed that would not wanted to be seen. but there was not choice in the matter. but for now they all had to wait and hear what the snake fucker was going to say to them all.

* * *

 _"Some of you think of fighting is wise," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Everyone had a look of horror on their face, And some covered their ears thinking it would drown out the voice, it even creeped out the fight happy blood thirsty ones. but then again it was something that came down to something that was to all of this. but for this reason that they needed to come up with. and how in the world that the dark lord was able to do this. while tamaki was shaking in fear from what he was hearing. this was not right to no ends. while spirit took him into his arms to make him know he was not alone in how crepped out they are right now.

* * *

 _"Give me Harry Potter I shall leave Hogwart's untouched, Give me Harry Potter and you shall be rewarded, You have one hour to hand him over," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Everyone looked at Harry and backed away looking at him as if he was their death wish, They were wondering what to do, and this seemed like something that came down to something iike this. and it seemed that someone was going to be spekaing out like this and it was not goin gto end well for that person. even though it was the bad apple from the slytherin house. but then again there was alot of this. but for now it was going to be fun for this. tamaki was looking around and wondered who was going to be the ones to pull a dick move and get their ass kicked to make them think again on it.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Someone grab him," Said Pansy,

Pansy had to play along so they wouldn't even get caught either, They knew who was a spy and who wasn't, As the Order moved over to Harry to show who was on who's side, As did the all the most powerful beings in the known world who came in to show they are fighting for the light, and even though they are super worried on kagome. but they knew that severus was with her and he would make sure she was ok. but then again they are basically going to be watching over her to make sure that she was not going to have something bad happened. so they have to keep up with the plan.

"Children out of bed!" Yelled Filch,

Filch was running down the great hall as if no one knew they where out of bed, Minerva rolled her eyes, even though he didnt even know what the hell was going on. but then again it seemed that there was something that seemed to be off about this. while tamaki was wondering what in the world would make that man not hear what the dark lord has just broadcasted through out the great hall. what in the world was he either so drugged up or jacking off to the picture of the pink toad bitch who is now living in hell and will never ever be able to leave hell.

"They are supposed to you stupid moron!" Growled Minerva

Filch only bowed his head in shame he didn't know he just woke up himself, Wondering where the voice was coming from , he flinched from the looks he was getting from the ones who was glaring at him. and he new that he should of been payin attention. but then again it seeemd that there was something that had happened and he didnt even know what in the world had just happened. why in the world make all the powerful ones to look like they have seen albus dumbledor streaking through the great hall. even though he has done that and never ever wanted to see that again.

"Now everyone go to your post, And those of you who are willing to fight fallow us!" Ordered sesshomaru

Everyone fallowed the great demon lord out of the great hall to be ready for battle, While the others where worried about their family kagome ad Severus, spirit sighed and looked over to tamaki he was with his twin brother. but for now this was time ot fight and this was not going to be a good one. but they all trained them all in the art of war. and hope they would remember what it was all teached to them. so this was the time for them to shine and to show that they are not weak. plus they know some pretty nasty stuff to fight with so this was the way for them to win.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Neville was walking by Minerva wondering what she had in mind, He knew he had powerful people to fight, he had the best training he was up to the level of rumple himself. and he knew that this was the best thing for this to do. plus he was not the weak boy no more. he was powerful and heseen more and more of the others come out of all th gates and the war is starting since the powerful ones are here and now. and that is not going to be a good thing. while he seen the others who was on the missions and that was not a good thing and that was going to be something that came down to stuff like this.

"Let me get this straight professor, Your letting us fight?" Asked Neville

Minerva smirked she was just fallowing the loki and hades jr since they knew what they where doing, plus they are needed for what she was asking. there was the most powerful of the powerful. and the best of the best the worlds most powerful beings was here to help. he seen serius and some of the others and this was going to be the end. he hoped it and they knew the hope they have now that the battle of the light was going win since they have the upper hand in all of this.

"That is correct Longbotton, I'm just following someone far older than us," Said Minerva

Neville was shocked they where going to have some fun and blowing it things, This shall be loads of fun, he knew that his head of house was right. there was alot of things that came down to the beings with them. and they are far older than they are. even kagome was. and she was there to protected them. and then became friends with them. if it wasnt for her to introducing him from the dark one. and with her help as well he would not be where he is now. no one else has offfered the help that they did. he understood why snape was not able to do so. and he understood completely.

"You mean we can just let go and blast things, Like *BOOM*!" Said a shocked Neville,

 **"BOOM!"** Yelled Minerva

Neville gawked he never would of thought the stern teacher would of let them do this, And it was time of war, but then again he was going to be able to do some fun things now. he just never ever thought it would of been minerva telling him this. but then again he was not going to conplain. while hikaru and karou was waiting for him. it must mean that they are in charge on protecting him in this. while they came over to him and waited with their hands in their pockets to show they are not in no hurry they all knew that they are going to win this war. they have the power and the dark side has no power on their side.

"Awesome, But how do you think we could do that?" Asked Neville,

"Why don't you join with Mr Finnigan and Mr hikaru and karou as well, and maybe zange," Said Minerva

Semus gawked he get to work with blwoing things up he was in a happy mood even during a war, As they went off leaving the adults alone, As they all placed a shield over the school while she had the death gods push the kido based into it. it was going to make it much more stonger she felt the powers that she knew nothing of go into the shields. while she smiled they all came together and it seemed that they all was able to make this happened. and whens he caught sight of someone and knew who it was but he was under fox magic. and she knew albus was here but now able to show himself until the right time. while she saw yamamoto next to him,

Meanwhile with Harry and Ron, Hermione, tamaki, spirit, and Draco

Draco was ordered to go along by kenpachi, They dont know where his sister had gone off to, Harry fell down against the wall, Once he finally came back sverus was freaking out from what was going on. and they hoped nothing had happened to her. spirit wanted to have tamaki to go back and help out with the war. but it seemed that there was somethiing that he wanted to do and he was going to do it. while thoth was finally with them. but the sword spirits was busy delivering the weapon they would be using at the end of this war. it would make him never able to come back in another life. and that there was no way he would leave hell it was something they all forgot about since naraku.

"The snake is the last one we need," Said Harry

thoth bent down to be face to face with Harry while his son was by his side and wondered what else was it that he was going to see. he sensed there was another vision coming along, Wondering how they would kill off snake, and they would have to think of what the final one would be. they knew it was not only the snake was left. so what else was there and what else would the soul be in. and they had a feeling that one of them was harry. and it seemed that they would find out that they are thinking was all true to later when they get to see things that the shouldnt.

"zange told me to come along but she didn't say why," Said thoth

Everyone nodded they knew the pixi knew something and wasn't saying, When that normally happens its bad, Harry started to have a vision, they all heald their breath and wanted to know what in the world he was about to see. and they had a feeeling it is not going to be something of a good thing when it came down to what was going to be showed to him. while tamaki and thoth stood waiting holding their breaths. while spirit was waiting with worried eyes. and has this sick feeling that something was going to happened to one of them this very night but they had a back up plan for things like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile vision,_

 _The Dark Lord was standing in the boat hows with Lucius Malfoy, The Dark Lord look like he was thinking about something,and whatever it was he was thinking about was not going to be a good thing. lucius swallowed hard and didnt know what was going to happened. there was a reason why he was called here this very night. and he had a feeling that it came down to his daughter. he just hoped and prayed that was not what was going through that mans head. and if anything if it was he hoped potter was seeing this so he would bring people to help her if it was what he was feeling._

 _"I think it might be a good idea to call off this attack, And just simply seek the boy yourself," Said Lucius_

 _Lucius looked nervous he didn't want to be uncovered as a spy yet, He wanted to live long with his family, he knew that this was not the correct time from what his one grandson had told him. he was able to see things but it was never clear. but for now he was going to go by what he was told. and he just was not able to get rid of the feeling that came to the pit of his stomach and his heart. the dark lord was thinking of something that invovled his daughter. and he was not happy about that. he didnt like the fact that he was doing things to her. and he knew what had happened the last time he was forced to watch it all._

 _"I don't need to seek the boy before the night, He will come to me do you understand me!" Hissed Voldemort_

 _The Dark Lord turned his red eyes at glared at Lucius, The Dark Lord was pissed he was losing and wont say it, and he knew that the fact that they have power on the light side and that is what is helping them all live. but the dark lord didnt know that is the reason why they are winning. and what will happened to him once they do win. they have it all planned out to ake sure his soul would not be reincarnated and that would be in hell forever and ever. that was what their idea and goal is. so they just hoped that this all falled through and hope that the hope they have all had was not going to go away._

 _"How could you live with yourself Lucius after finding out that I forced your daughter and fucked her hard, And believe me she was one tight little pussy,and ass as well as if filled her up to the bring with my seed. and all the other death eaters who was not you and severus have a go with her." Said Voldemort_

 _Lucius had to hold back the anger from what he had just heard the Dark Lord say about his little princess he will not get away with this, he felt sick he let the others come back and harm his daughter is such a way. he wondered if severus knew about this. and he hoped it was not goin got be something that would end his life soon. he knew that if no one will he would do it. but for now he needed to wait for the sign from a hell butterfly on what the time to show himself to what he really is and that he was a spy for the time he was with the dark lord. but for now he had to take his time and keep his anger down._

 _"Go and find your daughter, And bring her to me," Ordered Voldemort_

 _Lucius flashed out of there not happy at what he had just ordered and it was making him feel sick on what he was going to have his daughter do. he had a feeling where she was hiding at and he was not happy he would make her leave her hidng place, Hoping he don't find his princess he don't want to lose her, and his grandchildren was not going to be happy about this either. and he was not going to make them have their mother go away on them. not even his great grand babies. narcissa was not going to take this well and he knew that for sure when it came down to what she was about to have happened to her. he just hoped it was not something about the fake wand._

 _meanwhile vision end_

* * *

Harry opened his eyes worry filled them kagome was gonna meet the Dark Lord alone they have to get there quickly, He saw the horror all over Lucius face he was thinking the same thing, he looked to see tamaki and spirit and thoth and knew their connection. hikaru and karou popped in the area since they was replaced by ikkaku and yumichika who was going to be better suited. while harry was trying to find something and some way to tell them what was about to go down. and he had a feeling it was not going to be a good thing if they seen what was about to happen. and he thinks he was going to be sick from how he spoke about her like this. it made him want to barf everything he had in his stomach all over the place.

"I know where he is and we need to get there fast before something happens," Said Harry

their eyes all flashed now wonder why it was something that zange was hard as to letting out. and harry was not taking it so well. so what the hell did he just see. while a hell butterfly just landed and thoth fell to his knees when they seen him do that only spirit was the one who caught to what had been said in the butterfly. but there was no way to make hikaru and karou and tamaki to go back. they would not listen to them. not even to his father tamaki would not listen and that is somethng came from kagome, szayel joind them and he had his medical bag and was ready to do what it was going to be needed., As they went to go where the Dark Lord was Severus joined them under a cloak he was ordered by sesshomaru to go with them and by zange as if he was needed,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the boat house_

The trio hid behind the wall where they could see everything thay was happening, wondering what the Dark Lord had in mind. tamaki had a hand over his mouth and place a spell to make sure he didnt make a sound. this was not a good thing the dark lord wanted kagome and there was a reason why he was requesting her. and in her current state she was not going to be able to do much. while they all watched and waited to see what was going to happened. severus was not the only on in the group who felt worry and something was going to happened to her.

"You have preformed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord, In the last hours alone." Said kagome

They saw the Dark Lord circle her as his she was something to eat, Severus, Draco and the others was trying to keep their worry down. and knew that the dark lord was questioning her. and they just hoped he didnt figure it was a fake then it was going to be a bad thing. but then again there is another reason. and that reason was making them worried. while tamaki eyes was wide at what was going on. while hikaru and karou was as well they are going to be sick with the worry that theya re feeling right now.

"No my pretty, I am extraordinary, but the wand it resists me. So what do you have to say about that my dear," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord slapped kagome's ass, kagome cursed her life mentally as she wanted to murder the bastard, and why did he have to do that. it was something that she was worried about. and she had a feeling that there was something that he knew about the wand. and she knew it was not about it being a fake. so this is not going to be a good thing for her. so she would have to try her best and kiss his ass enough to make him think on what she wanted him to believe. but for now she had to put her all in this. even though she felt so filthy from him slapping her ass and wanted a hot shower.

"There is no wand more powerful, Olivander himself has said. Tonight when the boy comes, It will not fail you I assure you. It answers to you and only you my lord," Said kagome

kagome had her hands behind her back as if she knew there was others there. she knew they are there she sensed them. she waved her hand in signal as if one of them knew what she was trying to tell them, As Hermione placed a spell on the ones who want to curse and kill the Dark Lord right now. she felt the killing intent that is why she wanted to make sure that there was no way that the dark lord was able to sense them. so while they had to wait and see what the dark lord was going to be doing. but the slapping of her ass was pissing them off and it was not right to do that to her. the sick freak was going to be death soon and they are going to make sure it was going to be painfully.

"Now does it my dear," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord ran his slimy hand down kagome's cheek who was trying not to barf from the touch from such a man, and wanted to just flash out of there and go back to the soul socitey and hide there. but she knew there was no honor in running. but she was hoping this fucker was going to be dead soon. she hated this so much and it was the worst job she had to ever do in her very long life. while she sighed menatlly she was not happy that her son and grandsons was here to see this. this was something that they should not be seeing. but she didnt have no choice in the matter right now. and they have seen their fair share of screwed up shit since this all started.

"No I don't think so my lord," Said kagome

The Dark Lord slapped her so hard that it split her lip as she cried out in pain since he used some magic into that slapp. and walked behind her and he looked her over as his cock got hard from doing what he was doing, kagome eyes went wide from what he was about to do. she didnt want no one to see this. and now they are going to watch him do what he normally does to her. and she never ever wanted them to see this. while she wanted to cry and curle up in a hole somewhere. but she didnt have no choice in the matter right now. while the others was trying to keep themselves to the spot from what was happening infront of them. how dare he touch someone like her. how dare he that filth sick freak.

"The wand dose it truly answer to me? Even though I didn't kill the owner," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord kissed kagome's neck as he inhaled her scent as he nipped and licked at her neck as he moaned his hand went to his cock and started to rub it, kagome tried not to vomit from what he was doing, and she wanted to kill him right now. but she has not the strength to do so. but then again it was something that came down to the others was watching this. and it was something that she felt sick over. while the dark lord was playing with himself from the joy from what he had been feeling by being around her. she never understood about why he was so attached to her. yeah sure she was used to having freaks like him being obessed with her. but it didnt make matters any worst.

"So my dear where dose it true loyalties lie?" Asked Voldemort

kagome cursed mentally this was when she needed to have her sword spirits on her inner world. and that was what she was wishing she had happened to her right now they would be able to think of what she would have to say anything to this. and what would help her not let the dark lord on. so she tried to think fast and she started to get nervous and it was somethignt hat came down to things like this, Either he was going to kill her or well she didn't want to have that happen again, he was so random on his mood swings and it seemed that it came down to what he did to her. and this time it was not going to be good for this was not going to end well this night.

"Of course my lord it lies with you," Said kagome

"The elder wand, I am not its true master, The elder wand belongs to the witch or wizard who killed its owner," Said Voldemort

kagome was having a the oh shit moment right now and she swallowed hard she knew where this was going now and she didnt know she was going to be able to get out of this one. and she was still weak from the last time he was punishing her. and she didnt want to have that to happened to her again. She was chanting oh shit in her head over and over, As the Dark Lord went over to her and kissed her on the lips and licked her neck he was hard once more. oh how she hated her life when fuckers like this are obsessed with her. it made her want to craw and actually want to die. but then again that is what he was going to do to her and he was not one to let people quick.

"You kill Albus my sweet, While you live, The Elder Wand can not truely be mine, You have been a good and faithful servant little kagome like the rest of your family and your husband, And I might say a good fuck I had ever had so tight, It will kill me for what I am about to do to you my sweet, Only I can live forever," Said Voldermort

Voldemort pushed kagome against the window and kissed her as he pushed his hard cock into her stomach to let her know how hard and turned on he was at this moment, When he was done he ran a finger down her face, As he swiped his wand a crossed her neck before she could say anything, Blood started to pour out of her neck, kagome fell against the wall where they were hiding behind while her son and grandsons was horrified from what they have just seen, Half of them had to hold back from running out to help her, they cant go out there since the dark lord was still out there.

"Go and attack my pet," Ordered Voldemort

The Dark Lord watched with a sick pleasure as he jacked off to what is snake was doing to the woman who he wanted and would have had her if the wand would of worked. he was obessed with her. and that is something that came down to be something for what is going on right now. and he hated that he had to kill off one that he would of made his sex slave and all his he would never ever shared her after that time, Once he was done and his snake finished they flashed out of there, leaving her to the fate that he was thinking that she was going to be no more. he didnt know there was others here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Severus and Draco was the first to get to kagome,while tamaki and hikaru and karou clutched to her stomch. Severus collapsed and touched his kagome's pale and bruised cheek, while tamaki and hikaru and karou was crying from seeing her like this. and that she was going to leave them. but szayel had to get things ready for him to get her to normal enough to move her through a senkai gate. plus he sent a hell butterfly to kuchiki manor to have things ready for him so they would be able to get to work. well meaning have orhime there to help her mother. but the odds of her being able to do so since this was something she has never ever done before it was going to be a test.

"Oh my kagome, My angel, you cant leave me," Cried Severus

 **"MAMA DONT LEAVE ME! YOU CANT LEAVE US!"** cried tamaki

 **"YEAH GRANDMA YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS!"** cried hikaru

 **"YEAH DON'T LEAVE US!"** cried karou

kagome gasped through her tears as they flowed down her cheeks as she saw her husband and her brother see her like this, most of all her son and grandsons. along with spirit and thoth. She saw szayel push them out of the the way gathering all he needed, plus she knew that he was in the mode that they had planned. she knew he was going to get her to be normal enough to get back to the manor that her brother owned in the soul socitey. while szayel was assessing he was going to have to do. while she was trying to not panic and cry with all the pain she was in.

"Severus put pressure to her neck so she don't bleed out," Ordered szayel

severus was trying to help and he nodded to spirit to take tamaki and hiakru and karou since thoth was no there no more. szayel got everything he needed to help kagome to get her to the soul socitey and to the manor. they needed to get her there enough to have orihime do what she normally does when it came down to everyone. most of all her mother. and it seemed that was to have kagome back up and running. plus she was going to get the dark lord back from what he had pulled on her, They can't loose her now, kagome's mismatched eyes turned to look at harry three crystal tears fell down her face,

"Take them and learn the truth, Share them with Draco and the others you know who they are, Take them now," Cried kagome

kagome raised as shacky hand pointed to her tears she wanted to at least for them to know what she knew, And know what her past was like, And what Albus truly was like and how he was like when the final days before she was forced to do what she had to do. but then again they all knew what her past was like. but she was not able to help what was leaked out from the memories. but harry needed to know what albus kept from him. and she hated the fact that he did that. it was a dick move to no ends. and she was pissed that he kept it from him. the poor guy didnt deserve that. he has been running around blind and if it wasnt for everyoen whow as helping him nothing would of been done.,

"Don't speak my angel, Keep your strength," Cried severus,

"Give me something," Ordered Harry

Hermione gave him a potion vile to Harry, He pushed the tears into the little vile and corked it and shoved it in his and hikaru and karou sniffled from what they are seeing. they knew that orhime would heal her. and she would come back to them stronger than ever. harry held his own tears back. he knew that she had done everything she could do for him. and now she was suffering even more so. while szayel got the stuff ready for her. and he knew that it will take some time for orihime to work her magic on her mother. so they would have to wait for her return.

"Look at me Harry," Whispered kagome

Harry turned to look at his soul bonded sister with tears in his eyes, He didn't want her to die but he had faith in szayel and orihime. but then again there was something that he was able to do. and that is to get her to a safe place and that is kuchiki manor. and he knew that orhime shoud be there by now. severus knew she was not thinking right for the time being. but for now he needed to make sure she was taken to the place that would be able to get her back tot hem. and he had faith in his step daughter on this. and he knew that she was able to do anything she could put her mind to.,

"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more, Please kill him for me," Begged kagome

Severus was trying to hold back tears as well as Draco they don't want to lose her, tamaki clutched to spirit for comfort. while hikaru and karou clutched to draco to have comfort even though it was helping him as well. They just can't she was the heart of the group, And the heart to them, kagome closed her eyes with a few more tears streamed down her face as if she was at peace, while he opened the senkai gate he let the others have their time as the stuff research and development had made. as he walked through with her in his arms. the octava espada was basically crying himself and seething in anger.

to be continued,


	34. Chapter 34

_Chapter 34_

* * *

Hermione wrapped her arms around her mate as he dried his tears, while thoth held tamaki his twin. Harry fell over as he felt like snake fucker was trying to speak again. but then again there was somethng that was making them all seeth in anger. while severus was there with them now and he was not happy with everything. ayame was there helping him he was a brother of the wolves being with kagome and married to her. so she was going to be there for him in his time of need. and koga was on the other side of him and he was not doing so well since he and kagome was together when he tricked the demon conceil to do it for him.

* * *

 _"You have fought valiantly," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry and the others was looking around as if the voice was coming from where they where, Draco grey blue eyes harden, as did everyone else eyes were either glowing with anger. and then again there was what they all wanted. and the killing intent around the place was going to bring down the castle. severus was clutching his fist so hard it was making his palms bleed. while he took note that her sword spirits was still here so that meant they have been orded to be here to help out in her place. and he seen the sadness in their eyes they have been so close and loyal to her.

* * *

 _"But in vain, I do not wish this, Every drop of magical blood spilt is a terrible waist, Therefor I command my forces to retreat, Then you can dispose of your dead with dignity," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry looked up waiting to hear what else he has to spew out of his filthy mouth, He wanted him dead he wanted to get revenge for kagome. and he knew the remaining of her children and her three grandchilden wanted that for her as well. most of all her husband and twin brother. he took notice how broken draco was to see what had happened to his twin sister. he was still freaked out that he and hermione are soul mates. but then again they fit each other perfectly. while he was trying to keep his own temper down it just hard with how everyone else power was screaming murder.

* * *

 _"Harry potter now I speak to you, On this night you have allowed your friend's to die for you, Rather face me yourself, there is no grater dishonor, Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate, If you do not do this I will kill every last man, Woman and child who try's to conceal you from me," Said Voldemort_

* * *

Harry felt that he was gone as he thought of what he should do as Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him, this was some bullshit that the dark lord was pulling. and it was just plain sick on his obession. and the glowing red eyes was showing that it came down to how angry and how much of a blood lust they all wanted to have for the dark lord. this was something that they all knew that was being pushed out from everyone in the hall. he sighed and needed to go and see what is needed in the great hall. while the others was there waiting to see what was going on inside.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Harry, Ron,Hermione and Draco along with the others walked to the castle through the rubble from the still going war, Ron and Draco pushed the doors to the Great Hall open only to see the dead laying on the floor, while the death gods and other beings passed around sesshomaru well kagomes sword to revive anyone who died. Ron went pale from what he saw he went over to his family to see them waiting for their turn, Minerva walked over to where Harry, Hermione and Draco stood, Wondering what had happened she knew that a few of the dead was going to be changed since they chose it,

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Severus and kagome's chambers_

Harry, Hermione and Draco along with severus and a few other joined them, They wished to see the memories with them, As a larger Pensieve came out so they all can view the memories that kagome allowed them all to see, and they had a feeling that they are not going to like what they are going to be seeing. but then again there was something that came down to what they are going to see. it was going to make them want to beat albus ass even more than before. it was something that came down to everything that was going to happened in these memores. and they knew there was going to be something that came down to them seeing things that she didnt know she put in there.

"Well are you all ready to see these?" Asked Harry

Everyone was nervous they wondered what inuyasha had done, and as well naraku has done to her as well. And what other horrors was inside of her memories, Harry took the vile and dumped them into the Pensieve, As they all counted to three and dunked their heads in to see the horror that was of kagome life. and to see what they are going to see. most of all what albus had hid from harry and that he had every right to know and it would be able to kick his ass once this is all over since they knew for a fact that he was not going to be let go on this one for all the shit that came down to all of this.,

* * *

 _Meanwhile kagome's memories,_

 _kagome walked up to the tree when she first came to the past. it and inuyahsa was there. she played with his ears. while she let out a sigh. later on in the memory she was pinned the the man who was inuyasha who was calling her to be kikyou. she pulled the arrow out of the chest and he was free. and this was something else the jewel was ripped from her body. later on that was when she shattered it. they all watched the good part of the time. and how sesshomaru used to be and how he came close to her. how her soul was split in half and al the memoreis of when kikyou and inuyasha was together. and she was forced to see it. and how she met all the ones who was with her._

* * *

 _Meanwhile memory change_

 _inuyashsa slapped kagome his eyes bleed red after seeing kikyou and asking her to do someting for him. inuyasha was far to gone and he was back to the ways of what he used to be. while he transformed into his giant demon dog form. he shoved his huge cock into her and she cried out in pain from what and how she lost her virginity. when he was done doing that a few times. he was letting her there to suffer. but miroku found her and took her back to camp to help her out. while sango cried and shippo was crying for his mothere. they all was in horror watching the things that was never seen before. as the memories went from all the things that inuyahsa and naraku had done to her thorugh out her pain._

* * *

 _Memory change_

 _kagome was along with the dark lord as he circled her as eyed her as if she was a shiny new toy, they seen that her famiy and severus was not there. the dark lord circled her and licked his lips as if the obession started now. while he was smirking from what ever impure thoughts was running through his mind. while kagome tried to remain calm around the dark lord since this was not her first meeting with him. and plus them again there was more to him singling her out from all of the other ladies. and she knew it was that he was obsessed with her. to make her his and only his. even though he has no chance in the world to even do that with her. but for now he was going to play with her._

 _"Crucio!" Said Voldemort_

 _kagome eyes went wide and fell to the floor screaming as she curled into a ball as she screamed in pain with all the pain she was in she pissed herself and other things as well., The pain was so bad she pissed all over the floor, Once he took crucio off he used a spell to remove her clothing as his own he licked his lips and knew that there was nothing stoping him now he used a spell to make his cock larger to make her suffer more. and he was going to make it continue to grow once it was inside of her. that was what he has planned he leanred this spell was from naraku if he remembered correctly._

 _"Now for not getting me no information my sweet little whore, This shall be your punishment," Hissed Voldemort_

 _The Dark Lord used a spell to bound kagome to the table, he also used a spell to make his cock huger than it was already was, Enough to make her feel him fucking with more pain she ever felt enough to make her bleed, And he rammed his cock into her pussy while it was dry he fucked her hard as he could go he felt her blood spill out of her pussy leaking all over his huge cock and the table plus with his cock getting larger and larger each time, He put his hand down there and stuck his finger in her blood and licked it as he moaned, While kagome screamed in pain, The Dark Lord whispered something as she screamed in more pain as he came as it leaked out of her, He flipped her over on her stomach as he whispered a spell and his cock grew larger and larger as he rammed into her as ass with out any lube, He pounded so hard into her makeing her scream in pain, He spanked her ass so hard to make it so she couldnt sit and for it to show what he had done, He when he came he pulled out and kicked her in the head and threw he a robe and sent her back to the school_

* * *

 _Memory change_

 _kagome sighed and was in Albus office he wanted to see her alone before the school year started, Severus was angry about it, and this was somethign she knew that not only him that he was angry about this. but there was not much they are able to do for the time being. while she sighed and walked into the office and looked around to ses the man there looking like he think he owned the place. but for now it was not going to be the day for her. bad enough she was getting it worst from the dark lord. but now what did this jack ass want its bad enough she was going through alot as it was._

 _"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Asked kagome_

 _Albus looked up not with the normal twinkle in his eyes as if he was trying to get her to trust him for what he was going to ask of her., He acted like the Godfather or something, and that was what she hated most about this man. she knew he has dark secrets and he has a huge and nasty dark side. so why is he doing what the dark lord does. call her in with out no one with her. not even her sword spirits. that was what she never ever understood. she sighed and waited fro him to tell her the business and wondered what the business would be. he sat down in front of his desk and looked over to her._

 _"Yes have a seat dear kagome, I have much to discuss with you," Said Albus,_

 _kagome groaned and sat down and waited for the old coot to speak he was trying to find the correct way to explained what was needed to be done, she just had to do somethings and she needed to do them before she did anything else. plus she had to go to a meeting in the soul socitey. albus sighed and he knew that he was going to do something that was not the smartest thing to do in his life. but there was no other way around this and it seemed that it was not going to be no other person that the dark lord would trust and kagome was the one to do this task and to get her to kill him._

 _"I know Draco is ordered to kill me kagome, So this is where you come in, I want you to kill me, But I will not remain dead for long since you will ask lord sesshomaru to bring me back to then hide me out in the soul socitey," Said Albus_

 _kagome's mismatched eyes went cold from what he had said, the coldness was just like sesshomarus when he was like this. and she was not going to be happy about asking this. How dare he she got up to leave she was not going to do no such thing, and she was sure that she was going to report what he had just aske. but for now it was something she had to do was get the hell away. and she was to angry to open any sort of a gate. and she just wanted to get the hell away from this old man. but then again he used something to stop her and she was not able to move._

 _"If you don't I will make sure you will lose Severus and the rest of your family. that also including your children and grand children and ex husband and the ex, And your father would receive the Dementor's Kiss, As well I would deliver you to the Dark Lord myself," Hissed Albus_

 _kagome clinched her fangs and her claws that made her hands bleed how dare he threaten her family she turned around wide eyed at the man who fought for the light as he gripped her already bruised wrist from the Dark Lord, as her glowing eyes showed how much anger she had with in her. while albus slapped her hard that made her head snap. as blood leaked from her mouth. she was going to have to do it. and it was not even her choice to do this. and he was going to use that over her head. she has to protect the ones she loved. and that is what she was going to do. she was going to swallow her pride and do what she had to do to protect the ones she loved. and what was hers._

 _"Fine whatever," Hissed kagome_

 _Albus walked over to her and put his hand out to her, He would trick her to make sure she would do this kagome shook his hand, but he clased her hand and he locked it with a spell so she was not able to get out of here. and let go of his hand. he was going to make sure that she was going to go through with it. and he was not going to feel no shame in what he was going to do to the ones she loved most in the world. and most of all her heirs and grand heirs. he would make sure the soul socitey would be no more. he would take and take everything that she loved and make her suffer._

 _"Now you cant back out you shook my hand and agreed to a unbreakable vow," Said Albus,_

 _once he released kagomes hand from the spell she tried to deck him in the face for doing that, how dare he trick her in taking a vow, Not she has to do it or die, Albus backhanded her to the floor and stepped on her stomach since her stomach was brused to the suffering the dark lord. this was something that she knew for a fact that she was trying to not cry out in pain. albus pushed his foot into her stomach more and more as she cried on the floor he was going to show the lowly being who was the boss. and he was going to make sure she knew who she obeys and she was damn right going to.,_

 _"You fucking old perverted bastard how dare you," Hissed kagome_

 _Albus only smiled and looked at her with that twinkle in his eye and waved his hand she landed hard on Severus and her bed room floor, as she coughed out blood from what he had done to her stomach. she curled into a ball and started to cry in pain and sadness. severus rushed and found her that way. as she coughed more and mroe blood up. they all was no sure what to think on this one. while he picked her up and placed her in bed after he made sure orhime healed her once more. he was not sure what the hell happened but no one was going to get away for doing that to his wife.,_

* * *

 _Memory change_

 _kagome sadly was once again in Albus office again giving the potion for the curse he had gotten from the ring, she didnt know much on what he was dealing with. since there was not books on it anywhere. so she had no clue other than the test she had no choice bu to run on him, even though she should make him suffer to do so. her daughter tried to rid of it. not even her power was able to do that. As kagome got up still angry at the old man for everything that he had made her do. and she was never ever going to forgive him. she didnt want to do this and it seemed he was not going to give her a choice in the matter.._

 _"I should presume the Dark Lord will turn to you. You must be the one to kill me remember kagome It is the only way. Only then will the Dark Lord trust you completely." Said Albus,_

 _kagome turned cold mismatched eyes onto the old coot who she hated at this moment she knew what she had to do, It's bad enough she was violated by that perverted snake, her cold gaze was much like lord sesshomaru her blood adopted brother. she was not going to let him have her crying on the floor once more. and she was not going to let him see what she was feeling. she was doing this for her family and what is hers. and that is going to be the way it was going to be. it was not for him and this stupid war she was helping fight it was for what was her. and now that is all she was going to tell him that to if he even asked._

 _"There will come a time when Harry Potter must be told something. But you must wait until Voldemort is at his most vulnerable." Explained Albus,_

 _kagome looked at him wondering what it could be what could it be that he must be told, Wondering it was that thing they all tried to fingure out in his forehead when they did test on him. she wodnered if that is what he was talking about. how he was able to see the dark lord things that he should not be seeing. while he had this odd connection that should not be there. maybe he was going to tell her on what he was and why he was like this. ablus smirked he had her attention and he knew that she was not going to like what he was going to tell her. but it was the only way for him to end this war. and he knew harry wold never ever forgive him from keeping this from him._

 _"Must be told what?" Asked kagome_

 _Albus looked down with shame in his blue eyes, for all he had done and showed harry. but he knew that he should of told harry. but he was never ever going to do so. but he knew that kagome woudl do it for him. he maybe a coward to a point. that is why he used people to get the job done to make things hell alot more easy for him. He knew she would be more angry with him for what he was about to say, and he knew that kagome was close to harry and to think of his as a friend or a brother. and he knew that she was doing this also to help him with this war. but for now he sighed and it was time to face the music with someone who was able to kill him with out even trying._

 _"On the night Lord Voldemort went to Godric's Hollow to kill Harry, And Lily Potter cast herself between them, the curse rebounded. When that happened, a part of Voldemort's soul lached itself onto the only living thing it could find. Harry himself. There's a reason Harry can speak with snakes. There's a reason he can look into Lord Voldemort's mind. A part of Voldemort lives inside him." Explained Albus,_

 _kagome took a moment when it finally sank in for what he had said, It was about a part of that soul that was left they couldn't get fully out of him, why in the world did he not tell harry this. how could he keep a vital fact from him. but for now it was going to be something she knew she would have to tell harry one day. and she hoped with all hope that he would understand all the things she had done for him. and to help him to stop this war. but for now she wanted to know something. a fact that he was leaving out. and it was something she didnt think she didnt want to hear. sure harry was different but this was something that she was not sure what he was telling her._

 _"So when the time comes harry must die?" Asked kagome_

 _Albus looked at her pink and red eyes as she stared at him with so much hate and disguest as if he was the lowest being in the world., She might just enjoy killing him off only for a moment, and he knew that would be something that came down to her. he knew her well enough she cares for thoughs that she was close to. and that was something he knew that she was rare and he was able to play her like he was able to do so. this is why he was picking her to do this. he knew she would be able to do this for him. plus he knew where to hit her and hit her hard in the way of things._

 _"Yes. Yes, He must die." Said Albus_

 _kagome growled marched over to his took his robes into her hand as she wanted to wrap her other hand around his neck, But she knew she couldn't she wanted to toss him into hell right here and now. it was the fitting place for him to go. the sick freak how could he raise harry to do this to him. that poor poor guy looked up to albus and now he was spewing all of this bullshit. she thought he cared for the poor guy. but it seemed the never did. he used him to make him die for a life he never ever chose to live. how could this perverted old man do something to someone who never asked to have this to happened to him. she understood harry to a point she has a life she never ever chose to live with the shikon jewel. but she wouldnt be and the family she has made if it wasnt for the jewel,_

 _"You've kept him alive so that he can die at the proper moment. You've been raising him like a pig for slaughter!" Hissed kagome_

 _Albus only smirked as he backhanded her and placed his foot on her throat how dare she do this to him. how dare she think that she was going to get away with this. he was going to make sure she understood what he was now. as he did the unthikable and did the same thing the dark lord has been doing to her but much much more worst. while he plowed into her with something that would rip right into her stomach and he did that for hours and hours and she ended up passing out. after he was doing using her body and making her suffer he just waved his hand and sent her back home,_

 _End of memories_

* * *

Everyone popped their heads up out of the Pensieve, they all either was crying into someone or sniffling from what they had to see. while severus went to his knees at the old man he wss the one who did all that to her., While Hermione cried into Draco chest who was crying into her hair, He took it worst then the rest of them, ,Harry just held his tears back he knew some of the one memory he felt bad now for the words he once said to her, She took alot more than most of them have for this stupid war if she lives he would make sure she was hero, along with severus and the others

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry told the others who was with him what he was about to do, They don't agree, But they where making their way back to the Great Hall, When they saw Ron with ikkaku and yumichicka with him. while they wondered what was going on. while ron sighed it seemed that he knew now. he was told to not say anything. while he seen them all look so sad. while he kenw her memores was a wopper he could give them that. but he had a feeling there was more to it this time. and he wanted to know. he knew that one of them would be able to tell him when it came down to it.

"So what was it like?" Asked ikkaku

"I'm going to the forbidden forest, I'm going there now, This is for kagome she never deserved what she went through," Cried Harry

Ron saw the memories when tamaki shared them and he was shocked he wondered if that made Harry go bonkers, how in the world would they have been so fooled by the headmaster that he was this great man. from what he had seem and showed to him that man was just as bad as the dark lord himself. how could someone lead the light side of the war with things like that in his mind. but then again it was somethingt hat came down to what was said to her and what has been done to her. he rushed over to a corner and barfed when he was done he was back with them and rememerbed what harry wanted to do. and he shouldnt of let him do this sure he has the dark lord soul in him but still.

"Are you bloody bonker's, You can't go," Said Ron

Harry stopped and turned around to look at the group as they gave him a sad look, They wished they could stop him, As Harry continued to walk away. while ikkaku and yumichika let him go and stood in front of them and making sure they would not stop him. but then again harry stopped and as if he was thinking on something. but then again grimmjow was going speak up to this. and he was not going to be kind about it. the boy was not thinking right and he was going to make him see reason. maybe they could get one of the quincys to rid of whatever the soul was in harry. or they could use other methods to help him and so he didnt have to kill himself.

"Hey kitten would not want you to give yourself up to him, She would rip your head off for that," Said grimmjow

Harry closed his eyes tight so the tears wont fall, He didn't want to hear what they had to say to them, sure he had a point but there was nothing else he was able to think of. and this was the only way to end this war. but for now he was not going to let any of them to stop him for what he was going to do. but for now he was going to have to hold his head up high and to make sure that he was going to show them that he was not going to back down. he was not going to run no more. but then again there was nothing else more about this and he was going to end this.

"There is a reason I can hear them, I know research and devopletment tried and they couldnt do it., You know the Horcrux's, And I think I have known for a while, And I think the rest of you know as well," Said Harry

Hermione started to cry into Draco chest again, As Ron looked at his with teary blue eyes. severus sighed and knew that he was doing this for his wife. but he knew that his beloeved would not approve of this idea. he looked over to spirit who shrugged he was going to wonder if he would be able to come along with him. he was able to use the powers to kagome. plus muramasa would be able to be used. but he knew this was something harry was not going to let no one come along with him for. and he knew it was soemthing he wanted to do he was able to respect that.

"Let me go with you harry me and muramasa are able to help," Said spirit

Harry turned on spirit who had muramasa by his side sure they would be helpful but not this time, but then again so would muramasa since he had those kind of powers. He needed to do this alone, Plus the Malfoys where there the rest of them at least, draco was here and that was just lucius and narcissa was out there. and they knew nothing about what has just happened. and what went down with kagome. but he would not be able to talk to them. and he didnt know if they sent a hell butterfly to inform them on what had gone down. lucius didnt know what happened after.

"No spirit and muramasa you guys can't this time, Kill his snake girl freind and then it would be just him that needs to go straight to hell where the devil can fuck him in the ass with a hot pocker all he wants" Said Harry

Ayame went over and hugged Harry to let him know she was proud of him. and she knew that he would come back. there was a silver lining to this and that he might not die. and they all have this feeling that zuse was going to have a hand in this. plus he has the soft spot for kagome as one of this own. plus his son was with one her her daighters she thinks it was momoko, He was so brave now he grown up so much since he been with them all, As Harry waved and went on his way to his death from old snake fucker, As ayame and tsubaki hugged Ron, They all cried for Harry for kagome's pain at the hands of the dark lord and from albus. they both desevered much much worst.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Harry walked out of the school he looked up at the sky and walked to where he would meet his maker, well he knew where he would be going. but then again things might turn out for the better someone might spare him. but then again zuse might be watching and he might be nice to be able to help him. plus he would do it for kagome. and he was one of the soul kings so that would be the plus sign to this. hell even hades would be able to help him with this as well. He stopped before he entered the forest, He took out the snitch and kissed it, It opened to show a black stone, it fell into his palm

"It's the Resurection Stone," Thought Harry

Harry looked up and saw his mother father, they are there standing there with lupin he must of not came back just yet. so they must of not came down to his body. while he knew that this was only to be something that came to him he wanted to know why they just came and now out of all of the other times that they could of came. now he knew why they was not able to find their souls. and he shoudl turned them over to the death gods, and he was going to and he was going to make sure that they pay for what they did. and how they did things. and make him go to to aunt and uncles house.,

 _"You have been so brave sweetheart,"_ Said Lilly,

Harry looked at his mothers ghost wondering why they came to see him, They were cruel people, and what they did to severus was just sick. how could they live with themselves for what the did to that poor poor man. that is the whole reason why he turned into the death eater in the first place. and he still tried to protect his mother. but in the end he was still treated like shit. he knew that severus was now happy and with someone who is the best thng for the man. he seemed loads better and much more happier when it came down to this. but then again it was something that was kagome.

"Why you here? All of you?" Asked Harry

they bowed their heads when it came down to what they had done. and they found out that he knew what they had done., They knew what Harry knew now and felt shame for what they all had done, but then again they enjoyed what they did to severus. and they would not be ashamed to admit it. but they did love their son. and they knew he was going to look down on them like they are filth for it. but they cant change who they were and who they was. and hell what the enjoyed to do. that was something that came down to what he was going to think of them. hell remus was already sadened to them and went off on them.

"We never left, My dear Harry," Said Lilly,

Harry arched a brow at his mother smug tone and it was like she was happy to see him. but lucky from the training he was given that there was no way to get passed him on the way she was speaking to him. He now knew what Severus was talking about, But he needed to make the most of it while it lasted, and he knew all what they had done to the poor man. and he knew how she ripped his heart and and crushed it. even though they were not even soul mate. but there was something there of a hint of jealousy that she must of known about kagome and severus.

"So dose it hurt? I mean dying?" Asked Harry

Harry nodded as he looked down to the ground he knew he needed to go and meet his maker, But he would like to hold out a tad bit longer, even though they avoided the question. while he told was the different ways. but for now he wanted to huurry this up since these people make him sick, sure they they did give him life and that was somethng that he would never ever regret. well he would of wished for another kind of life not being the chosen one. but he did have alot of great times and the times with people he has met. and who he has came friends with. and the things he has learned.

"Your almost there my son," Said James,

Harry turned to face his father who face was blank of any emotion, He wondered if his father ever cared for him, hell he gave him the sesshomaru look. and he knew what that man has done. how could he rape severus like a prison like he was someone who dropped the sighed and knew that his son was judging him. and he was pissed that he would be on the side of that jack ass. it seemed that he didnt know that they did it to lucus as well. he just didnt say anything. and from what he knew that old sniviliss was with the soul mate who happened to be old lulu daughter.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted none of you to die for me, I never wanted what happened to kagome for me," Said Harry

Lilly looked at her son she heard and saw what had happened to the Malfoy girl, She knew Severus truly loved her, and that she was his soul mate. and it seemed that she would have to let go. and she was jealous of the little twit. even though from what she knew of she was not going to let her soul be crossed by one of them. since they can chose to where to send them. but for now she was going to speak to her son. who she happened to love. well to a point that is. she was pissed that she did die for him.

"You will stay with me right?" Asked Harry

"Until they very end my son," Said James,

Harry only nodded his father still showed no emotion, he felt grossed out that he even said he was his son. why would he wish to be called that by a filthy pof like thi. but then agian there was not much he was going to be able to do., As he looked to his mother and waited for what she had to say, Harry only nodded as he made his way where he felt the Dark Lord most at as he felt his family in his heart ready to help him at any given moment, he was doing to for kagome. and then he was going to turn his parents souls over to the death gods he didnt even want to think of them as his parents.

to be continued,


	35. Chapter 35

_Chapter 35_

* * *

The Dark Lord looked towards the forest waited for Harry to show up, He looked like he was waiting for his lover or something he looked like a lost puppy, plus he regretted to rid himself of the female who he wanted to make her his. but once he wins he would make sure he finds a way to bring her back to life. While all the other Death Eaters where talking to each other, Or in the Malfoy case worried about this kids, along with their grand kids and great grand kits. And as well a few was just kicked back waiting for what ever to happen, A few took a nap in a tree they would hear if the Dark Lord said something,

"There is no sign of him, My Lord," Said a Death Eater

Bellatrix went over to her lord who was stroking the elder wand as if it was his one cock, oh how he wanted to be back into the female he wanted to be his. but for now he was going to have to finish the war. and then again he was going to bring her back. and make sure she was going to be his one way or another. She was worried about her master these days, she wanted to be the one to bring him pleasure and to bring him the life that she wanted for them. so sure she was happy that her niece was gone. and now she was going to be his and his alone that is what the best thing about it was.

"I would have thought he would have come," Said Voldemort

Bellatrix ran her hand through he long black hair wondering what was going through his mind, As the Dark Lord look over to where he figured Harry would come, The Dark Lord turned to face the Death Eaters, Bellatrix bowed her head as if thinking she would be punished, He turned around only to see Harry walking out of the trees, Bellatrix looked back at her lord and rushed over to her family, Waiting to see the show for herself, and to see if she would be able to give him a son or a daughter. she would be m ore than happy for that. that was when something broke them out of their thoughts.

 **"HARRY NO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"** Yelled Hagrid,

Two Death Eaters had Hagrid tied as if he would get lose and kill them or else eater them for dinner, lucius and narcissa sighed mentally it seemed he did come. and that was not going to be a good thing. but then agian they just hoped that they would be able to help in some way. but there was something that he knew. and they wanted to know what had been happening. and what had happened to their little girl. she was left with that sick freak and nothing else was heard from her. harry looked over to them and gave them a sad look that they would be abel to find out.

"Quiet you stupid fool, You mess up the show for the rest of us," Hissed a Death Eater,

He threw a rock at Hagrids head to make his point a crossed, The Dark Lord and Harry looked into each others eyes, Waiting to see who would make the first move, Harry spread his arms out waiting for what ever the creeper had in mind, or well look like two gay lovers looking at each othere. well the dark lord did do things like that but that was so long ago. while harry was looking on him with hate. and he hated everything that had happened to kagome. he was going to make him suffer. well if he was going to survive this. and he sure as hell he hoped he did survive this in the end.

"Harry Potter," Said Voldemort

Some of the Death Eaters thinking it looked like the Dark Lord and Harry Potter was having a lover moment as if they where lovers, They snickered to themselves, while the malfoys was just tuning it all out. they didnt enjoy having to listen to the dark lord when he was like this. but then again they wondered if he liked doing things with harry. but then again he did have a obsession with kagome. and they didnt like to know that when it came down to what they knew what he wanted their only daighter for. but for now they are going to buy their time and wait for what they knew so they are able to give up.

"The Boy Who Lived No More," Said Voldemort

Harry started to get freaked out wondering if the dark lord was bi or something by the way he licked his lips and gazed at him, He was really freaking him out he just hopes he wont screw his dead body, He shivered mentally, and the thought of what he had done to kagome all the time. he hated it. it made him want to scream and yell at him. and he knew that there was no way he was going to be able to kill him until his soul fragment was gone. and the blasted snake. so what else was new. but for now he was going to have to get his end done and over with so they would be able to end this blasted war.

"He came to die by my hand," Said Voldemort

Lucius wondered how could a vile man be so bloody dramatic, He noticed Narcissa must of thought the same thing but then again from what they knew of the man well if that is what you want to call the dark lord. but then again the man deserved what was coming to him. while she sighed and wondered if he babies are ok., The Dark Lord raised his wand ready to hex, and send the killing curse to finish harry off once and for all. but there was one thing the dark lord didnt know about it was bascally zuse would be watching and bring him back. but it was only to end the war.

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** Yelled Voldemort,

A green light shot from the Dark Lords wand and hit Harry, He didn't even defend the cruse he fell to the ground dead, Well so they all thought, while zuse was waitng for harry in a place that harry mind builded up. he was going to be there looking at him and wondered what in the wordl was going to be seen. while the dark lord fell to the ground in pain from what he had just done. and didnt know what and why he was feeling the pain. as if he didnt know that he made the boy into one of his horcrux. while he was locked in his own mind for the time being from blacking out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry_

Harry woke up looking around the white surrounding, He wondered if he had died from the curse,He started to walk around wondering if he truly died, He looked under the bench and saw something that looked like Gollum from Lord Of The Rings, he wondered where he went. but the area looked lovely and peaceful. but who in the would sent him here. while he went over to the gollum look alike and wondered what it was. while he didnt even know he was being watched by a man who was able to do anything. but he was trying to poke the thing that looked like gollum.

"You can't help him Harry," Said zuse

Harry looked up to see a man who has a golden staff and long golden hair his eyes was gold. and it showed the power he had. while he looked around and wondered who he was. zuse closed his eyes and knew what he was thinking. the boy knew not what he looked like. this was the first time they are facing each other. but his brothers has told him a great many things about him. plus his high captain to his devision. while he walked over to him and place a hand on his shoulder. harry jumped at the feeling of warmth and the power that was in that single hand it felt almost like lord hades. but then again this cant be zuse the other soul king. he was shocked and what was going on.

"Harry my son i am zuse, i am the eldest and the highest ranking soul king. You wonderful boy, You brave, brave man," Said zuse

zuse smiled to harry and laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was here to help him to figure out things.a nd to see if he was able to tell where he was. not many are able to even do that once they enter his realm. even though his part of the soul socitey was much more different from where he really is from. harry blinked zuse was here to talk to him. he never ever would of thought to be able to meet zuse face to face. he wondered why he was the one to greet. him but then again he was not going to complain on who came to see him through this part of the mission.

"Let us take a walk Harry," Said zuse

Harry walked by zuse side as he looked around the place he was in, It was peaceful, Wondering if he was truly dead, and wondered why would zuse bring him here and not to the soul socitey. he would of thought he was going to be able to go to the soul socitey. but then again he was not going to say anything about this. he sighed and wondered if he was even truely dead or anything like that. he didnt see no soul chain on his chest. so what is this here and now. he would of gone to the realm where hades is from and rules. why didnt he not go there if he was not able to pass on to the other side.

"zuse what is that anyways?" Asked Harry

zuse placed his arms behind his back and turned to look at the Gollum wanna be, wondering how to explain,, he was someone who enjoyed a good sense of humor. but for now it was not going to be for them to think on this. but he knew that harry was indeed confused with this whole issue. he wondered if he should tell him what this place is. this was something that came down to his realm things come and make thing to the comfort to the person he was meeting. so he was hoping this was up to what harry wanted. he would not be comfortable to be in his palace of all things. so he rarely took people there. only other person who went there was hook but that was a whole another story.

"Something neither of us would fully understand," Said zuse

Harry and zuse turned around and started to walk again, Going to a place they could talk and so he could explain, and it was true there was nothing to explain what it is. but for now he was going to try to let him know what he was able to do. but then again there was things that needed to be said as well. and he was the one to do so. even though some things he was not going to be able to explain. but he would try his best to explain what he needed to tell him. and as well to let him know that kagome was getting much more better after all the power orihime was there even though she cried while doing so. but he understood he cried as well. and albus was going to get what is coming to him.

"That is the other part of the Dark Lord sent here to die, The part that research and development was not able to find out what it is. neither did i. we have very limitied information when it comes down to the wizarding world.," Explained zuse

Harry was in peace for the first time in his life, He and zuse walked down the halls of the white place they were in, he had to say it was nice and peaceful. and zuse was the picture of what a god would look like. but then again there was something else it was like he felt sad for some reason. and as if they god was able to look tiered. he wondered if he was able to see kagome since he has the access to the area he was after all one of the soul kings. and she is one of his high captains. so yeah he would imagin she would been seen by him since he and the other soul kings are close to her.

"So where are we at?" Asked Harry

zuse arched a golden brow wondering if he knew what the place he was in. this was like his version of the underworld. hades seemed to be more the darker side of things. even though he was a good man. they all have their times that came down to them doing things that they are not so proud of. but he knew that his curse was broke from the love of a woman who happened to be his soul mate. so alll in all he was happy. even though he was now related to the wicked witch of the west. and the former evil queen as well. he sighed and wondered what he was able to tell him with out going off and confusing him with what this place is. but then again he was going to see if he would be able to guess.

"Where do you think we are at?" Asked zuse

zuse looked around he knows the place only because he came her from time to time to watch the humans come and go. and observe the wizards and witchs. that was the fun part. but their information was now more on things so they would be able to go on and use it when something like this happens again. they just hoped with all hope that this would not happen again. but for now he was going to have to get to the point sooner or later. plus he would give the choice he gives everyone. plus harry deserves it just like hook did. so thing much different than what hook had gone through, But he wanted Harry to say it before he tells him where they where,

"Well I think it looks like King's Cross Station, But only cleaner and no people, And the trains," Said Harry

zuse looked around and smiled he knew Harry would get where they where, The place he had chosen, and the place his own mind would think of being a comfortable setting. he didnt chose the setting this time. it was the choice of harry himself. well his brain did all the work. but for now he smiled and laid a hand on his had to let him know that he was right. but it was far much more than the kings crossed station. it was the realm he has and connected to him. he was the one who normally take the palace he lives in. but he was going to let the person mind to chose the place this time. so he was happy that it was something that he found much more comforting.

"Kings Cross is that right," Said zuse

zuse walked along with harry making conversation trying to stretch out what he didn't really wish to say, harry was wondering why he was here and not where he should be. and then again he might know why this place was chosen. but then again this must be a thing to make things much more comfortable. and sadly he was kinda happy it was this place instead of something that he didnt know what it was or where he was going to be taken to. but for now he just wondered if he was dead. zuse smiled kindly to harry to let him know that he understood what and why he was feeling the way he is.

"This is as they say your party," Said zuse

Harry looked at his godfather wondering what he meant by that, Wondering if he was truly dead, zuse snickered from one of the jokes he had said. and then again it was his party and he was the one to be there to let him know that he has done everything correctly and so on and so forth. but then again he was hoping harry was going to understand what was going to tell him. plus this was something that he knew all to weel from what he was told and seen. the boy is not good at following what people tells him. so this was the time he was hoping harry would even listen to him for this.

"I take it that you had figured out that you and Voldemort other than by fate, Just like that night in Godric Hallow all those years ago," Explained zuse

Harry looked at zuse wondering if he knew all along and Albus made him take a vow as well, and he wondered if he knew and who was there that night. but there was like so many things that he wanted to ask. but there was not enough time that what he thinks. zuse closed his eyes and knew that the boy didnt understand fully. and wondered if he knew that there was no way that any of them would of done that to the soul fragment that was in his head. they didnt even know what it was. and they used the most advanced things to see what it was in his forehead. so now it was not going to be there no more. but then again it was something that he was kinda happy that would be gone. but the talking to snakes would still be there.

"So it is true then, A part of his lives with in me don't it? And that research and developmet was not able to find out what it was when they ran their test?" Asked Harry

"He did Harry, he was distroy'd moments ago by Voldemort himself, You were the Horcrux he never meant to make Harry," Explained zuse

zuse and Harry came to a marble bench as they sat down and think things over, And let what he had just explained to Harry sink in, even though he knew next to nothing still on the things about horcrux's. it just came to their knowledge on what they are when they came into though kagome was born through a pure blooded famly. but they knew nothing about them either. evil thoth the egyption god of knowledge knew nothing about it. so that is something when he didnt know nothing about things like this. he sighed and knew harry is not thrilled about how albus did what he had done. he didnt like the fact that he kept the information from him.

"I have to go back don't I?" Asked Harry

"Well Harry that is all up to you and how you chose to go about things, You have to chose it for yourself," Explained zuse

Harry let what zuse said sink in,He wondering what to do, Wondering if this was some kind of test, and as if he was being tested in what he wanted to do. as if he was given a choice to cross over to the soul socitey. or go back and finish what he was meant to do. and what he was born to do. it was a hard choice to make. and he knew the lectures of not having no honor when you run away from things.a nd he knew that he didnt want to be seen as not havng no honor. zuse smiled mentally he knew what he was thinking. and he knew that he has learned a great deal of things from everyone.

"So I have a choice to stay or go back and finish what was started all those years ago?" Asked Harry

"well why yes, And it is no test, So you say we are in King's Cross you say," Said zuse

zuse looked around as he took everything in while waiting for Harry to make his choice in what he wanted to do, He hoped to make the right one, because he would be the one who would lead him to the path there. but for now he was going to sit and think on this one. he knew that harry was not going to make the wrong choice. he knew that he learned from kagome what was right and what was the wrong way to go about things. and he hoped the boy would of taken the advice that she and the others have given to him to make him understand what he was going to make a good choice and go back to finish what needed to be done. and that is what he was hoping for.

"Well I think you so desired you could board a train," Said zuse

Harry arched a brow wondering what he meant what he had said about that, Why would he board a train for, he knew zuse was trying to nudge him in the right direction. but then again it was something that came down to something like this. but for now he was goin gto let him make the choice he cant do that for him. if he has any honor in him he would go back and do what is needed to be done. plus he knew that boy is no coward. his golden eyes closed and wondered what he could tell him and help him understand what is needed to be made with the choice. he only has so long for his soul to go back into his body before the soul chain is fully gone and turned into a since he was with him the time would be much shorter on the soul chain.

"And where would that train take me?" Asked Harry

"On ward Harry, this is the realm that i rule. it's like the underworld my brother rules. but mine is more of the shining sun." Said zuse

zuse wondered if he would chose to go back and fight which was the right choice to do, Or just go with him, Sirius got up as Harry watched his zuse walked away toward the light, the light that made him look more like the god he was known for. he gave them alot of advice in all of this. and he was going to take it. harry sighed and knew he would love to not go back to that fighting. but there was no honor in that. but for now he was going to accept the fate that he was born to. zuse nodded to let him know that he understood what he had just made. and harry had to think of something else to tell him.

"Voldemort has the Elder Wand," Said Harry

"That is true," Said zuse

"And the snake is still alive, And I have nothing to fight with," Said Harry,

zuse smiled he understod where he was coming from, But there is a catch to everything he had just said, it seemed that he knew nothing about the plans and that wand he has is not the real one. the real one is on albus still so there was no way to finding that out if you didnt know what you were looking for. while he smirked and knew the boy knew nothing of the whole plan that was being made while he and some of the others was on their hunt. he had wand makers to help out with the plan and they seemed to have been on board with that idea and it seemed it was something that they wanted to do.

"There is a catch to what you had just explained, The elder wand that the Dark Lord has is a fake it had magic in it, But it not the real wand, The Elder Wand is still with Albus during while he was hiding in the soul socitey, As well there will always be help when you don't know where it comes from," Explained zuse

Harry tried to figure out when they replaced the wand and a body, But that he would never know, he knew that he wanted to kick albus ass for what he done and made kagome do. he would of never ever thought it would of been him. he hid all this darkness well and that was what made him sick. sure he knew there was something in him like that. but what else was he able to do. and what else was he going to say to that old man for the dick move's and the darkness that he showed. but kagome never ever deserved to have what he done to her to make her do what he wanted. that is what else that made him feel more and more sick on all of everything that came down to albus.

"I always pride myself on things . but harry there is things that is out there. and people who needs to protect.," Explained zuse

zuse smiled at Harry to brighten the mood, he passed down his light that he has into his son. and he knew that apollon was a bright boy. and he was happy he found the soul mate that he deserved. and he was happy it was a good girl who was his soul mate. But it seemed not to have worked,Harry looked at him with a blank look, harry didnt know what else to ask him. he knew that zuse has done more than he could even thank him for. and he made him remember the honor that was turning him to be a coward. that was something the never ever wanted to be known for being a coward. now it was time to shine and go back to save the day and hope all ends well.

"Harry do not pity the dead, Pity the living, Yes I know about the memories her fate was a bad one, And she didn't choose the fate she chose, And remember all those who don't live with out love will never win, And those who love will live on, remember im one of the soul king. the dead never likes to be pity'd" Explained zuse

Harry nodded to that he agreed that she chose not what she was born into it, to be the jewel itself. sure she would of never been the person she was today and would not even have the help that was connected to her. they have been a huge help to him. and they gave him something else he was lacking. that there was no hope in him. And love is a power that many has, he has learned so much since they all came into his life. so there was not so many words that he would be able to tell them how much he thanks them for all they have done and gave up to be his friends and maybe family if they concidered him as such but then again they would be not there if they didnt think as such.

"zuse was kagome's Patronous was it changed into a doe and as Severus,When she and Severus mated and became one as soul mate?" Asked Harry

"No not at all Harry, They are true soul mates and that normally happens when they bind their love with they first mate together," Explained zuse

zuse smiled at the thought of his little one who was finally happy about this. but then again there was not much to say on that though. he knew she would meet her soul mate sooner or later. and he was happy who it was., Severus was the best thing that ever happened to his song bird, he wished they met sooner. but then again it would of been bad since the time was not in with each other at that point in time. but she has lived and made a family of her own. while he sighed and knew there was more than what he wanted to think on right now. but he knew that this was going to happen but he never ever knew who it was going to be. but for now he was going to see if he was needed back in the soul socitey.

"But I shall take my leave now Harry, I was glad to have this talk with you," Said zuse

"zuse!" Called Harry

zuse sighed and turned to look at harry wondering what he needed to ask before he returned to the after life, he wondered if he was going to change his mind as well. but for now he was going to be the one who was going to have to explain something else to harry. he kenw the boy was full of unanswered questions. so he was willing to take them. but he can only hold off the soul chain for so long. that is what he was worried about. and him not going to back to the war. he needed to fight for the ones he loved. and what was his. they all put all their all in this and it was going to end if he chose not to go back.

"Is this all real? Or am I crazy? O is it happening in side my head inside the nut ward?" Asked Harry

"Oh of course your not crazy or in the nut hospital, This is all real with you here with me, It's Purgatory this is the way yours is and chose to appear to you, wel it smy realm and much like the underworld. It's a way to chose before you go to the great beyond,," Explained zuse

zuse clutched his staff and started to back away while smiling, He now knew Harry had made the right choice, he chose his side of honor. and that is what he was hoping he would of chosen. if he didnt he would not like what was going to be meeting him in the soul socitey. He knew that Harry chose to go back and fight, As zuse waved goodbye and flashed into golden light that known to be zuse in general. harry was in thought never seen zuse has left. until a golden light took him back to the would of the living and back to the war that is going on. and he vowed to zuse he was going to win and to make them all proud of him. he was not going to run away since it was a easy way out. this was honor and he was not going to dishonor none of the people he loved and care for.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the war_

The Dark Lord's eyes opened as if he was dead for only a few moments, and that was not the feeling he want to feel again. plus he was introduced to what his fate would be. and that was even something he was afraid of afterseeing that. he never ever thought it was real. but the gates of hell are real. and they are not something that he wanted to face. but for now he was trying ot figure what the hell had just happened. while lucius and narcissa looked at each other and wondered what the hell just happened. when a golden butterfly fluttered by and knew who harry has gone to see and who came to harry. zuse was there and he just gave word. As Bellatrix tried to help him up he pushed her off of him.

"I dont need your help," Hissed Voldemort

Narcissa chose to go over to Harry keeping up that she was on their side she just needed to know something, she heard zuse message and she wanted to know something. while they all looked at her and wondered what she was doing. sure she was a kind soul. while lucius was making sure no one stopped the dark lord and the rest of them wondered if he was dead. hagrid was not sure what the hell was goin on. but there was something that was not right. harry was dead and it should be the other way around. he didnt know what to think his was frozen in shock and grief.

"Is he dead?" Asked Bellatrix

Lucius mentally rolled his eyes but kept his wand up just in case someone tried to hurt his wife, Narcissa bent down to speak to Harry, she must know about her babies. she needed to know if they are all aright. she needed to know if she was going to see her family again. while harry was there and she knew he was still alive. this was something she took notice and so did lucius. plus the hell butterfly was something of a sign to tell them that he was not dead. if she hears what she wanted to hear then she would do the same for harry. and this was what she was going to do.

"Are they alive? My Draco and my kagome? my grand babies and great grand babies.? Are they alive?" Asked Narcissa

Harry thought about it he couldn't speak and say that kagome is not fully dead but badly wounded he just only nodded to give her some kind of hope, but then again he knew from what zuse has told him that she would be coming back soon. and that she was just finishing up on the healing and getting her strength back up. harry wanted to have this woman some form of hope to know that they would all be together once more. lucius wondered what his wife was doing. Narcissa was pleased with what she given she stood up and turned to the crown with a straight face, and was going to lie to the dark lord as if she hasnt lied enough to that man. but for now it was only because the boy helped her.

"He is dead," Said Narcissa

Everyone cheered for the death of the boy who lived. and that they have the chance of winning the war. they all chanted the dark lords name to doing what he wanted to do. and he killed the boy like he wanted to. and it was something that they all was going to throw a party for., As Narcissa and Lucius they all knew that this was going to be the final part of the war. they hoped that the plans they all had to work so hard to getting ready was going to be all they needed once harry did his part. they knew where they are going to be going next. but then again there was more to this night than they knew.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Hogwart's_

Neville and kasanoda was walking through the rubble from the war that was still going on, He he kicked it around, kagome came back to them with a brooding Snape, She wanted her revenge and she was going to get it, She looked like hell, But Draco would fight along side her, kasandoa picked up the sorting had and whipped it off, He heard something and looked down, He heard something else and looked up to see people coming to them, Everyone came out and even the concealed kagome under kido that was for the stelth force., And Severus, They saw Hagrid carrying wondering who it was while the Dark Lord and the brood of Death Eaters was around him in the court yard,

"Who is that Hagid is carrying? Who is it?" Asked yuzu

ikkaku and yumichika had her arms so she would not do something stupid and get killed they still sensed a heart beat so he was not dead, and it seemed that she was not going to take this well. but the thing was she was not able to see he was still alive with out much grief she was feeling. but it was normal for a soul mate to feel this way from the loss of the other hald. while they made sure she didnt go near him. they knew what he was doing and it was a fine pllan and they are going to have to play their part in what he was doing. and they are not goin get let harry ruined plans get to the dark lord.

 **"HARRY POTTER! HE IS DEAD!"** Announced Voldemort

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cried yuzu

thoth took yuzu away she cannot get in the way, Harry had a plan and they need to keep calm, While the Death Eaters cheered, they knew that he was doing something and he was not dead. that was something they had to say that harry has done well on planning out. while the dark lord was cackling like a mad man. they all tied up albus in the corner to make him remain where he was supposed to be he has doen far worst things and he was going to answer to them about it. he fucked with the wrong beings and he was going to let him know about it. and kagome was special to them all.

"you stupid little girl who decided to play with beings that she should not, Harry Potter is dead, Along with kagome Snape Nee Malfoy is dead as well, From now on you put your faith into me," Announced Voldemort

Narcissa and Lucius felt the sting of their only daughter died it cant be, they saw their grand children and great grand children along with their son. But this is no time for this right now, As the Dark Lord went over to his Death Eaters, he was all to happy. but there was going to be a end of this and that was going to happen now. but for now they would all let him have his fun and think what he wanted to think. but he was not going to win this war. plus it was not going to happen. they have the power on their side. and that was what they have the upper hand in all of this.

 **"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD! SO IS THE MALFOY GIRL!"** Cheered Voldermort

The death Eaters cheers for the announcment from what their lord that they are faithful to. even though some of them are sadened from the loss of the one sex toy they even enjoyed. while they all just cheered anyways, Narcissa and Lucius only bowed their hands in pain they lost their princess to this filth, but they had a feeling that was not the case she was still alive. they would have had a hell butterfly sent to them if she had. so they are not going to give up hope right now. but it seemed that the dark lord was not done gloating about his supposed win. but he was going to be fooled sooner or later.

"Now it is the time to declair yourselves, Come over and join us, Or you could just die like the rest," Said Voldemort

"Draco," Said Lucius,

Everyone turned to look at Draco wondered if he should go, Draco tried not to look at his sister and Severus to not pull off their idea, while he looked to the others who nodded to him to tell him to go and see lucius and narcissa. he has to play this off so thing plan they had and along with harry idea would work. draco thought of the sight of his sister and that was helping him put on a front about being sad. lucius and narcissa stood there with sadness and tears in their eyes. but they could tell it was a fake thing. and the hope was there in their eyes to show what they are feeling right now.

"Draco come, We can't lose you as well," Said Lucius

Lucius and Narcissa had tears in their eyes they want to make sure their only child stays alive, They hopes everything that that filth said was not true, how could he take their little princess from them. while draco lookd back and to kagome who was looking sad to know her mother and father was thinking that she was not alive no more. draco was trying to think on what to do. but then again there was not much to go on for this. but for now she was going to have to wait and see how this all played out. tamaki and his twin was near their mother and they knew what she was feeling like.

"Draco please come, We cant lose you as well," Said Narcissa

kagome sighed and placed her hand on her twins lower back as nudged him to go and whispered she would be ok, and that this would be all over soon. and that was what gave draco the strength to go over to their parents to be with them. he knew that they didnt know that she was still that she was here and now. As he walked over trying not to look back he knows his sister was hurt still but she chose to fight, he knew that she was the fighter out of he was proud to call her his twin sister. he sighed and felt the overwhelming sadness come back to him.

"Ah! Well done young Draco, You where always better than that loose ass whore of a twin sister of yours," Said Voldemort

The Dark Lord hugged Draco and patted his back for a good job done, Draco cringed mentally he had to hold back his anger for what he done to his sister, The vile act he committed about what he has said about his twin sister. he wanted to kill him for even saying that about someone who is far greater than him. and he would be fooled she is here and now and still alive and well. and wanting to get her revenge. Everyone who was watching felt bad that he was being hugged but the vile snake fucker,As he went to Lucius and Narcissa, Narcissa walked him away with her arm around her son, He couldn't tell her with all these people around, Neville grew a pare and limped over to confront the Dark Lord he would show no fear since his mother and father was in the crowd just cloaked to not show themselves along with the others who where changed.

"Well I shall must say, I hoped for better," Said Voldemort

neville was going to be brave he wanted to stand up on what he wanted to stand up for. and he was going to be the one who was going to speak up. while they all had to say that they are all proud on this. while rumple was happy for his student was finally has a back bone he was happy for all the hard work he had put into on the boy. he thought of him as a son as well. but he knew the boy had it in him. so this was what he was happy about to see what he had done. and what he was standing up to. while they all had their heads rased up high to show that they are proud of him.

"And might I ask Who might you be young man?" Asked voldemort

Neville wondered if he gone crazy his bonded and soul mates blue eyes shined with pride in him. lolly was smirking on what she was seeing. she watching his every movement, Hermione did as well with Draco, this was something that came to a shocker to see him do something like this. but it showed that he wanted to do something to make a stand. and he was the one who thought of it first to stand up tot he dark lord who was not going to be alive much longer. while tamaki eyes went wide they think he was going to whimp out by the way he was pausing to say his name.

"Neville Longbottom," Said Neville

All the Death Eaters started to cackle again after he said that, Neville wanted to insult him but he didn't do it, neville wondered what in the world he had done to make himself to act like this. while they all wondered what they are going to be doing once the signal was going to be made. sesshomaru golden orbs was shining with pride as did byakuya. the dark ones eyes was sparkling to show what he was feeling. he was proud of neville he has grown so much and he was happy to call him a student. belle took his hand and smiled up at him to make him know she was proud of kissed the top of her head to show that he was happy she was here fighting along his side.

"Well then Neville, I think we would try to find a place for you in our ranks," Said Voldemort

Neville swallowed the lump in his throat he was going to do this he knew what he had done to kagome he was there when he saw all her memories and it seemed that they are also sick of what albus had done to her as well., If he going to die he might as well say what he wanted, neville was not going to back down. he was going to show them all that he was not going to be a coward. and that he was going to stand up to the man he feared the dark lord. and he was going to rip the heart out of bellatrix and make her watch it be crushed slowly in his hands to make her suffer.

"I would like to say something to you," Said Neville

The Dark Lord walked around with a pissed off look on his face as if he was thinking that this was not the way he was thinking it. but then again there was something that might be said to him about how wonderful of a lord he was and then bow down and kiss and lick his feet. that was what he was thinking. but then again this was something that he was having in his mind theater. so he was going to let him do what he wanted and say what he wanted. if he ddnt like what was said he could just kill him right where he stands. so yeah that was sounding very nice he needed to kill something soon before he even snapped from the annoying woman at his side. sure bellatrix was loyal but she was so annoying.

"Well Neville I am sure we would be fascinated what you have to say," Said Voldemort

"As much as Harry and kagome had gone through, Yes I know what you done to her you sick fuck," Hissed Neville

"Stand down Neville," Said Arthur

Arthur was concerned for the boy wellbeing he just insult the dark lord and would be killed for it, but rumple laid a hand on his shoulder to let him know to let him do what he wanted to do. this was something good for him to make him much more stronger. arthur sighed and nodded to rumple for being the dark one he was not that bad of a guy. but they are going to let neville say what will make him much more stronger. and this was something that would be good for him. and to stand up to a man like this well if you want to call it a man. but they think it was something good for him to stand up to the dark lord and to stand his groand plus he was protected nothing can harm him.

"No I will not stand down, As many people who died for this stupid war, And was hurt and wounded for this war, Friends and family and lovers, Yeah we lost Harry and kagome tonight, But they are still with us, In our hearts, Even though some people who has black hearts like sick fucks like him, So dose the others, They didn't die in vain, They died to fight for what they believed in, But you will not you sick vile fuck!" Hissed Neville

The Dark Lord laughed as he heard the little speech that neville was given he had the nerve to stand up for a his whore, And insult him. he had the balls to think that he was going to get away with this. he was sure as hell going to kill him. while neville showed him that he was not going to be afraid of him no more. he knew they have the power to end this war. and that they would have the upper hand in this. but then again there was alot of things that came down to neville was trying to show. while they all watched on with pride. that was something that came down to them right now.

 **"YOUR WRONG YOU SNAKE FUCKER! HARRY AND KAGOME HAD BEEN THERE FOR US! FOR ALL OF US!"** Yelled Neville

Neville pulled the Gryffindor sword out of the sorting hat and kagome held back her tears he was a good guy, she was proid of neville for what he was doing. he had grown and became strong. she laid a hand on rumple shoulder to let him know she was proud of him for teaching neville she knew that he was the best one to do so. if anyone was able to teach regina and zelena then there was a silver lining to teaching neville. and she was right in what she was thinking on that. rumple nodded to her to let her know that he understood what she was trying to tell him.

 **"LET'S KILL THIS SNAKE FUCKER!, AND BURN HIS ASS TO HELL! SO THE DEVIL CAN MAKE HIM HIS BITCH!"** Yelled Neville

Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms to show everyone he was not dead. as if alot of them knew that he was not dead since it was something that they are basically sense it., As all the cloaked figured showed themselves, All the Death Eaters gawked as the Malfoys looked at their princess who look like hell but was willing to fight, while they all was ready to fight and they are not going to hold back. this was going to end right now. they all have their groups to be fighting in and they are going to have to split up. they all have all their power and they are going to be putting their all in on this one.

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! HARRY IS ALIVE ALONG WITH THAT WHORE!"** Yelled Voldemort

Harry fell to the ground seeing kagome she was here and she was ok. well as ok as she was able to be. while he was going to have to be ready for what was going to come down. he was going to end the life of the dark lord here and now. but first things first they are going to have to kill off the snake that was the last and final one that they needed to rid of and then they would be able to kill off the dark lord for once and for all. and make sure they didnt let his soul reach a reincarnation cycle. and then toss him into the gates of hell, And kagome hissed she was not going to stand there and let him insult her no more,

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP SNAKE FUCKER! YOUR GOING TO DIE!"** Yelled kagome

Severus kept her against him so she wouldn't go and avada him herself that was Harry's job, Even though everyone would piss on his ashes, while they all left to go in their groups. and to make sure that they are going to be in fighting places. while kagome was smiling at her husband back to back. it was something that she was happy to do so. and she knew that the dark lord was not happy to see them alive. while her mother and father and brother was fighting. and hermione was fighting as well. this was going to be the final battle and the final fight for the end of this war.

 **"CONFONDO!"** Yelled Harry

 **"MOM! DAD! DRACO! EVERYONE! LET'S FIGHT TOGETHER!"** Yelled kagome

Lucius and Narcissa,all her children and grandchildren, Along with Draco finally showed themselves as spys with Severus, They went over and fought along side the family, while the others was fighting left and right. her sword spirits was fighting for their mistress. but then again there was something that came down to what was going on with them. while harry smiled at how they are doing things. while sirius was looking at harry and smiled kindly to his god son to see him go off to do what he wanted to do. and do what he needed to do. that was something that he was going to say he was dammed proud of.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Harry went over to the Malfoys and the others, Who was fighting back to back with the Malfoy's and the Snape's, they are all fighting with everything they have. all kinds of power being shot left and right. things was being frozen and much more. while kagome was looking making sure that she was in the safe zone. neville finally ripped bellatrix heart out and make her watch him crush it right in front of her. as she screamed in pain and pleaded for him to stop. they all watched him do what he wanted to. and they cheered him on while he crushed her heart and then made sure she was not able to escape the gates of hell.

"We all must move into the castle, We have to kill that stupid snake," Said Harry

Neville decided to be brave and went running to the Dark Lord but only was hexed and sent flying into the rubble, niville and rumpe was going to hund down the snake. and make sure that they kill it. while harry was going to go and fight with the dark lord. and he hoped that this was going to end soon. because he knew that this was not going to last long on how tiered he was. but he needed to end this war. he wanted to have everyone to finally be happy and most of all himself. and with the dark lord being alive he was not going to be able to be happy. he wanted him dead and in hell where he belonged.

* * *

 _meanwhile with harry_

Harry went to a different part of the castle to see if he would fallow him to where he was going, He kept on his guard, The Dark Lord appeared in the hall's where Harry was looking for him, Harry pulled out the fang from the snake he killed off his second year ready to kill old snake fuckers girlfriend, The Dark Lord walk walking up the stairs with his faithful pet right next to him ready to fight and making sure they stay dead this time, Harry came around the corner sending a hex, The Dark Lord blocked it as they matched hex from hex as they fought together, As he appeared behind doing a sneak attack, they sent a hex at the same time as they clashed together, Harry looked behind him seeing the snake slithering up behind him as he held his hex with the Dark Lord's hex, Harry moved him wand upwards and hexed the walls to fall on the Dark Lord, The snake hissed at Harry as if it knows that he wanted to kill it, harry was ready to stab the thing, The Dark Lord sent a hex at him, Harry jumped over the railing to dodge what ever hex it was they he sent at him,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

kagome huffed at that nasty snake and she knew what it was trying to do. it was trying to get away as if it was able to sense that this was going to be the end of its life and its master was no longer around to protect her. so kagome smirked darkly and she was going enjoy killing that little nasty bitch off a snake. she threw a rock and hit the snakes head, Ready to kill the fucker to tried to kill her off, That snake is dead, The snake looked at kagome as if she was lunch as it slither down to her, While the threw rocked and hexs at it, Neville finally opened his eyes, He looked around and picked up the sword, And took off to go and fight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and the Dark Lord_

Harry was running and dodging hex after hex, buying time for them to kill off his snake, While sending a hex of his own, The Dark Lord used a spell to send his robes and bound Harry's arms, looking like the devil himself, He reached out as if he was using the force to chock him like Darth Vader, The Dark Lords snake slithered along looking for its master since it got away from it attacker, Harry and the Dark Lord was exchanging blows to each other, Harry was punshing him while the dark lord bitch slapped him as if he was tryign to say fuck off you fucker i want you to fucking die. and die already. that was what the slap basically meant to what harry was trying to say.

"You slap like a little bitch Voldemort, I had girls who slapped harder that you," Hissed Harry

The Dark Lord slapped harry again, How dare the boy insult him, Had he been insulted enough today, its like everyone think they have the balls to think they are able to kill him off. it seemed that they all think they have the balls to basically thinking they have been able to kill him off. sure they have found his dirty secret and then again it was not going to be a fun thing for having his own soul being destroyed. Harry was kicked over and kicked in the ass by the Dark Lord, As he grabbed a hold of his collar and yanked him up ,And body slam him to the ground,

"You won't win Tom, You little bitch," Hissed Harry

Voldemort huffed and backhanded Harry, Wondering if he was ever gong to shut up or die, Well the dieing would be better, but then again he knew he was not going to die. he was going to be the winner in all of this. while he was ready to use the wand and kill off the little shit for making his life a living hell and making him put off his lord ship from what he most rightfully deserve. while harry was glaring at him. he was not going to lose to a bastard who fucks a snake. the sick freak was going to die right here and now. and he was going to make sure of it. he caught sight of ryuuken and uryuu ready for their signal for their chance to kill his soul. while he seen aizen ready to open the gates of hell.

"When you told kagome that wand was failing you, That wand will always fail you since it is fake," Hissed Harry

Voldemort yelled, He didn't hear a word Harry had said, As he sent Harry flying, As Harry ran over to a opening, how the hell could they make a freaking fake wand. how the hell didnt take notice that it was remotely fake. was it that bad for the fact that he was so blinded by the blood lust that he didnt notice that it was not a fake. how could he been so blind and it made him even more pissed off. this was something that came down to him being fucked over when he killed this little shit and then he was going to kill that whore well after he fucked her and then he was going to kill who ever else was involved with the whole plot about the fake wand.

"Come on Tom let's finish this the way we started shall we," Hissed Harry

Harry wrapped his arms wound Voldermort's neck and fell out the window while he held onto him, While they punched and squeezed each others head, Or they kicked each other as they fell straight to the ground, When they finally hit the ground Harry fell on Voldermort and rolled off, While the Dark Lord felt like he was going to need some pain killers, As they crawled over to the wand they where using, Harry gripped his while the Dark Lord gripped the fake Elder Wand, Voldemort was pissed, He sent the killing curse as Harry sent a hex of his own, As it clashed together with sparks flying all over the place of green and red,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Bella and Severus and the snake,_

Severus had Bella on his back since she got hexed, And he killed the person who did it, While they were running for their lives from the snake,they seen flashes and powers flying all over the place. He felt the blood seep through her bandages he needed to get his wife to get some help, The Dark Lord's snake slithered after them wanted to eat them for its dinner, lunch what ever time it was, Severus sent the killing curse to the snake but it didn't even bother it, He fell down but he didn't mean to fall backwards and harm his wife anymore she already was, He rolled over and cradled her if he was going to die it would be with her in his arms, Severus opened his eyes to see Neville slice the snake head off as it turned to ash, Severus gawked the boy had guts in him, rumple did a good job in his teaching that boy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Harry and the Dark Lord_

The Dark Lord felt his pet die, he felt the loss of his faithful snake as the hex broke from each other, Harry saw the fear in his eyes and knew someone had killed off his snake, He smirked and knew what time it was, he got the signal from ryuukin and uryuu and aizen that the last one was destroyed now it was time for this to end. and this was something that he and the other three was going to have to do. while uryuu and ryuukin has their bows at the ready. while aizen has zanpakuto at the ready for the gates of hell. they are all in place for what they have had planned before they war even started. while harry smirked there was going to be a lovely ending to this and he was going to enjoy it.

 **"TIME TO DIE SNAKE FUCKER! AND MEET YOUR NEW MASTER THE DEVIL AND BE HIS BITCH!"** Yelled Harry

Harry and the Dark Lord sent their hex's to see who would kill who first, Now since the Dark Lord could die, Harry's hex overpowered the Dark Lord's hex pushing it back with all its power, As the fake Elder Wand got knocked out of the Dark Lords hand and flew into Harry's hands, Harry lookd at the Dark Lord who looked like he was pleading with him, Pleading for him not to kill him, Harry only smirked and was ready to make the fucker go to hell, he was going to be meetng the gates of hell. and the quincy's are ready to shoot his soul before he even enter the gates of hell. like hell they are going to let him be reincarnated. they didnt need that no way in hell.

 **"AVADA KADAVERA!"** Yelled Harry

The Killing Curse hit the Dark Lord as he silently screamed when a shit load of quincy arrows shot him and his skin flaked off as it turned to ash, His body's ash flown into the air all over the place, as aizen opened the gates of hell. as the double doors opened as the chains clattered. kisuke came out of no where and chanted the most powerful seal to remain in hil. as the chains took the dark look and yanked him in. harry fell to his knees from the thought that it was all over. as the double doors closed and the dark lord was no more. all their hard work has payed off and now it was all over. they all could go and be happy. well until someone else desided to be a evil bastard that is.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Severus had his wife's head in his lap as szayel stitched her up and gave her potions, her kids was all around her and her three grandkids. and everyone who is close to her. While Nevile sat with his mate, Harry walked around seeing all the happy people, And the happy mates, He saw Severus smooth kagome's hair back looking like she was sleeping, Narcissa and Lucius holding either hands, And Draco sitting next to them as well, Harry saw Minerva and Albus taking to each other she must of forgive him so they could live their lives it seemed that came down to everyone else did as well. they probably kicked his ass for doing it though, As Hagrid walked up to him Harry looked up at his other friend, As he hugged him,

"Oh Harry," Cried Hagrid

Harry enjoyed the hug, He knew he worried his friend but it had to be done so they would finish this once and for all, Harry standed to walk out of the doors to go outside, As they all cheered that the war was over. and they all had to thank it was harry. but it was not only harry who helped with this war. everyone in this room who is connected to kagome has helped him in so many ways. while they all cheered on severus huffed his wife was sleeping. she never healed fully from the whole thing. but now she was able to do so. well until someone else was going to come and take over the world or some shit like that. but for now they are all going to be happy for once.

* * *

 _Meanwhile 12 years later_

Harry and yuzu walked hand in hand, it was wonderful as they took their two kids to meet up with the rest of the others who was sending their young ones to school , As one of their sons went into the brick wall, The other one just stood their nervous, Harry went over to his other son and placed a hand on his shoulder, He knew how his son felt, Because he was the same way when he first started out. but then again the wall is not the only way in. the senakai gates and garganta are now able to go through to the plateform. but it has been a good while since they ssen everyone. plus the last war that they have fought was not as bad as they thought. but for now it was a happy day.

"Together my son," Said Harry

Harry placed his other hand on the cart as the ran into the wall to go to the Hogwart's Express, Albus didn't wish to be Headmaster anymore and gave the to Severus, while he was trying to not smile. he knew that they are able to walk around in their demon forms now. it was something that he was happy about. while he was with his one son and he knew that he was going to get the hang of it. and he knew that he would make loads of friends. plus that was what he was hoping for that they would be firends with everyone else children. while kagome is now a great grandmother.

* * *

Harry and the family went over to the Snape's the Malfoy's and the Weasley's and the all of the others was there. harry smiled and he was going to go and hug kagome. he took note that she was with child again. severus was smirking like a moron. while he was happy he could see that. while he came over with yuzu and wondered what would happened once they send their childen to the school they all went to. draco nudged his sister and everyone who seen who was coming smiled and waved them over to come and join in the little famly get together. yuzu smiled ot her sister and touched her belly.

"Ok I think you are all set, We shall meet you at the school, Ok my little ones," Said kagome

Her daughter and son rolled their eyes, Narcissa and Lucius was watching their other kids while they went to work, and along with their great great grandchildren as well. Along with Draco and Hermione's, And the others, The kings helped as well,kagome hugged yuzu and Harry even though it only been a week since they saw them, as they all went around hugging each other since it was a rather large group of them. As they all put their kids on the train and watched them take off with joyful smiled they they lived to see this day, as some of them was dabbing at their eyes from pride and joy and hoped they all would have a wonerful time like they all have had. just with out the snake fucker to be there.

the end


End file.
